Un Mejor Hombre
by AllicaIsm
Summary: Sakura y Sasuke han estado casados por más de una década, pero las cosas están lejos de ser perfectas y Sakura está comenzando a darse cuenta que quizá merece algo mejor. [Traducción autorizada de 'Better Man' de Kakashisgf]
1. Capítulo 1

**¡Hola a todos!**

Lo prometido es deuda y aquí tienen mi humilde traducción. Antes que nada, hay unas notas de mi parte y de Kakashisgf a quien estoy sumamente agradecida por permitirme compartirles su trabajo y por ofrecerse a la revisión de los capítulos.

Esta historia es una de mis tres favoritas dentro de los fics KakaSaku, o bien, la primera. Es un fic que retrata muy bien a los personajes y que me gusta porque no está haciendo bashing a ninguno, los hace ver como personas maduras en una situación que no es para nada sencilla y amo eso. Hay momentos tremendamente emocionales y en serio, prepárense para leerlos.

Lo de siempre: no los desanimaré sobre no leer el fic si no les gusta la pareja, pero si les pido respeto. En esta particular historia se puede entender como que es para tirarle al SasuSaku, pero en absoluto. Si bien es una pareja que no me gusta (y lo saben porque siempre se los digo xD) no me molestaría en traducir un trabajo que no respete o la ataque y repito, Kakashisgf se esforzó muchísimo en evitarlo. Incluso el Sasuke de aquí me gusta mucho más que el canon (porque le da ese lado humano que Kishimoto falló en darnos en algún momento.)

Por cierto, pueden revisar mi perfil y encontrarán el enlace directo a la historia original y al perfil de la autora.

Los dejo momentáneamente y más abajo nos leemos.

* * *

 **Resumen:** Sakura y Sasuke han estado casados por más de una década, pero las cosas están lejos de ser perfectas y Sakura está comenzando a darse cuenta que quizá merece algo mejor.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **Better Man**_ pertenece a **Kakashisgf** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción. Agradezco también a la autora por su trabajo como beta reader.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

 **N/A:** Bueno, han pasado años. Hola de nuevo. Por favor, perdonen mi larga ausencia. Con suerte esta nueva historia servirá como suficiente disculpa.

Hablando de ella, mientras que tiene el mismo título e inspiración ("Better Man" de Pearl Jam) como la potencial historia ItaSaku que mencioné en mi perfil hace mucho, mucho tiempo, esta es una historia KakaSaku. La forma en que el manga terminó me dio una idea diferente y no pude resistirme. Y sí, sé que hay otra historia que nunca terminé (Espero hacerlo algún día) pero a diferencia de ésta, he desarrollado ya todo el plot de esta historia y será terminada… tienen mi palabra. El capítulo 2 ya casi está terminado.

 **Otras notas sobre la historia:** Toma lugar en la línea temporal de Naruto Gaiden. Calculé las edades asumiendo que los 9 rookie tenían más o menos 11-12. En mi mundo, Sakura y Sasuke tuvieron a Sarada cerca de la edad de 18-19, así que cada uno tiene 30. Kakashi tiene 44. Habrá algo de SasuSaku, pero es necesario. Además, el Sasuke en esta historia no será un completo idiota que imaginé sería en mi idea original de ItaSaku _Better Man._ Y si bien no estoy particularmente feliz por la forma en que el manga terminó, voy a retomar desde ese punto y creo que Sasuke creció un poquito basado en lo que vi, así que el Sasuke de esta historia reflejará eso. Una vez dicho esto, esta es una historia KakaSaku.

Oh y tendrá contenido adulto. Por esto está categorizado como 'M'… la gente menor de edad téngalo en consideración.

* * *

 **Un Mejor Hombre**

 **Capítulo 1**

Sakura estaba tendida y despierta en la oscuridad, su brazo derecho descansa sobre su frente, la palma de esa mano encarando el techo. Su cuerpo estaba bañado por la nebulosa luz de luna que alcanza a pasar a través de las delgadas cortinas mientras miraba hacia arriba, pero el resto de la habitación estaba oscuro. Si lo intentaba, podía distinguir el marco de la puerta ... y lo intentó.

Había estado moviéndose y dando vueltas por horas, incapaz de dormir. Con frecuencia, su mirada se movería inconscientemente hacia la puerta. Sabía que no se iba a abrir, pero no puede evitar mirar. Suspiró, se volvió sobre su costado izquierdo para encarar la puerta, y, con una última mirada al oscuro contorno, cierra los ojos, esperando caer dormida.

No estaba bien.

Incluso con los ojos cerrados, no podía mantener callados sus pensamientos. Así como había sido por la mayor parte de su vida, su mente estaba llena de Sasuke. Su esposo. Seguía teniendo problemas para creerlo, y se habían casado poco más de una década atrás. Había algo irreal sobre poseer lo que había querido por tanto tiempo y que parecía haber estado fuera de su alcance.

Tal vez "poseer" no era la palabra correcta; ella no "poseía" a Sasuke. Estaba muy lejos de eso, si era honesta. Y era esto lo que la mantenía despierta por las noches. No era que quisiera ser su dueña o controlarlo… sólo quería más de él. Más de sus toques, más de su voz, más de su tiempo ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había estado en casa? Los Akatsuki habían sido derrotados al fin y había creído que volvería a casa, para solamente dejarla por las misiones usuales de corta duración.

Él no lo hizo. Seguía ahí afuera, con el claro fin de asegurarse que ningún nuevo grupo se alzara para tomar el lugar de Akatsuki. Sabía la verdad. ANBU podía manejar algo así, como siempre habían hecho. Sabía que estaba fuera porque no quería estar ahí. Con ella. Con su hija. Con Naruto.

Sakura suspiró de nuevo y volvió a tenderse de espaldas, su mano golpeó la almohada sobre la que estaba descansando. Merecía algo mejor que esto, la vida casi incolora que tenía. Era como si él se hubiera llevado el sol consigo y ahora estaba atrapada en este apagado mundo.

Bufó. Qué pensamiento tan absurdo. Sasuke siempre tenía con él oscuridad, no luz. Era ella quien lo había pintado con el sol en la vida que había imaginado para ellos. Y seguía haciéndolo – seguía imaginando una vibrante y feliz vida, caminando entre los puestos del mercado en los sábados, entrenando en medio de las verdes hojas que daban a Konoha su nombre, riéndose en las comidas con su hija. Incluso se había imaginado tener otro hijo, un niño con el mismo cabello oscuro y ojos que su padre y hermana, pero con la naturaleza fiera que ella poseía.

Sabía que, a su manera, él la amaba, que amaba a Sarada y a la aldea. Por supuesto, le había tomado su tiempo reconciliar lo que él sabía del pasado de Konoha y las decisiones que habían conducido a tan trágicas consecuencias para su familia, pero en aquella batalla final con Naruto se había abierto algo en él que les permitió entrar de nuevo… o tal vez, les dejó entrar por primera vez.

Aunque parecía no haber sido suficiente.

El puño de Sakura se apretó y presionó más duro en la almohada.

Sasuke no se pudo quedar en la aldea por mucho antes de tener que salir de nuevo. Y mientras que parte de ella lo entendía, el resto estaba comenzando a pensar que 15 años debía ser tiempo suficiente para apagar sus demonios, al menos suficiente como para quedarse por el bien de su familia. Su hija ni siquiera había visto a su padre hasta hacia unos meses y eso solamente porque ella había tenido que ir a buscarlo. Pero lo que era casi peor era que Sarada apenas lo había visto desde entonces; se había quedado un par de semanas luego de la batalla con los clones antes de formar excusas e irse de nuevo. Él regresó otra vez luego de eso, pero sólo por dos días.

Sakura sabía que lo amaba. Sabía que había estado enamorada de él por la mayor parte de su vida.

Suspiró de nuevo. Incluso el verbo que usaba últimamente cuando pensaba en él daba señal de la lucha que estaba teniendo… "sabía que había estado enamorada de él…" pero no, no había forma en que hubiera dejado de amarlo. Había sido el único hombre en su corazón desde que tenía 8 años; no había otro hombre más que él para ella. Había logrado entenderlo además de amarlo, y su relación se había fortalecido por ello.

Se detuvo.

¿Él había logrado entenderla? La traicionera parte de su mente se preguntó cuánto pudo haber conocido de ella en los breves momentos que pasaban juntos desde la cuarta guerra ninja. Y honestamente, aunque sentía que lo entendía mejor ahora, ¿Cuánto había realmente conocido de él bajo esas circunstancias?

Pensó en el tiempo que habían pasado juntos. Un ligero sonrojo decoró sus mejillas por algunos de esos recuerdos, y no pudo evitar la suave sonrisa que vino a sus labios, pero la sonrisa se desvaneció mientras encontraba difícil recordar muchas de las conversaciones que habían tenido o citas e incluso momentos a solas que no fueran silenciosos o sexuales. Intentó evocar la última vez que habían tenido una discusión seria, sólo ellos dos, pero no podía. Él se comunicaba mayormente sin palabras y ella había pensado que estaba bien con eso. Después de todo, él era Sasuke, guapo, elusivo, un ninja casi igual. Y él era de ella.

Seguro, no era perfecto, su relación no era perfecta ¿Pero qué más podía pedir? Confiaba en él implícitamente; sabía que él no le estaba engañando ahí donde estaba. Sabía que seguía yéndose porque simplemente no sabía cómo lidiar con la idea de amar y ser amado en el contexto de una familia normal. Quería enseñarle, mostrarle que estaba bien quedarse con las personas que amabas y que te amaban igual… pero lo necesitaba ahí si quería lograrlo.

Decidió hablar con él en cuanto regresara. Consideró lo que debía decir para convencerlo de quedarse, no sólo por su bien o el bien de todos. Tal vez Ino podía ayudarle… después de todo, se había casado con Sai, una de las personas más emocionalmente constipadas que conocía. Si alguien sabía cómo lidiar con hombres así-

No. Ino no necesitaba conocer su sufrimiento; tenía suficiente con lo propio. Esto era algo que Sakura tenía que manejar sola.

Comenzó a planear su discurso "Quédate con nosotros, Sasuke" y, con la calma que vino naturalmente luego de su decisión, finalmente fue capaz de caer dormida.

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

¿Qué les pareció la introducción?

Intentaré ser constante con la actualización (semanal espero, si me tardo un poco no se alarmen, ya saben cómo soy). Y otra cosa, espero poder responder sus comentarios, ustedes saben que AMO recibirlos y leer todo lo que tienen siempre que decirme, pero con todo lo que tengo que hacer no sé si pueda... De cualquier manera sepan que los leo y me emociona recibirlos.

Creo que es todo, en el siguiente capítulo (por cierto, son todos cortitos) aparece Kakashi y es un capítulo super doméstico.

Saludos :)


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **Better Man**_ pertenece a **Kakashisgf** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción. Agradezco también a la autora por su trabajo como beta reader.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

 **Un Mejor Hombre**

 **Capítulo 2**

Unos días después de que Sakura tomara su decisión, la mañana del sábado vino soleada y con una perfecta y ligera brisa que evitaba que fuera demasiado caluroso. Vagó a través del mercado, pasando a través de puestos seleccionando varias frutas, vegetales y carnes para usar en las comidas para la semana. Amaba el bullicio y la forma en que las voces se perdían en la calle, los vendedores anunciando sus productos, clientes regateando los precios, amigos y familiares encontrándose… esta era su Konoha: cálida, animada, feliz.

Se detuvo en su puesto de fruta favorito. Mientras saludaba al propietario y tomaba un durazno para agregarlo a su bolsa, alguien chocó con ella por detrás y sólo fue por el hecho de ser ninja que no logró sacar de la mesa un montón de fruta. Estaba a punto de voltearse para gritarle a la persona cuando un muy familiar brazo se asomó detrás de ella para tomar el durazno que ella había dejado caer mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio.

Apretando los dientes y dejando salir un suspiro lento, miró por encima de su hombro y le dio al ofensor una mirada fulminante. —Ka-Ka-Shi…

—Ah, Sakura-chan, ¡Qué bueno verte! ¿Es un día adorable, no es cierto? —El frustrante y antiguo Hokage sonrió aquella característica sonrisa que hacía que las arrugas de los ojos se marcaran y alzó la mano que no sostenía el durazno a manera de saludo.

Sakura le dio un codazo en el estómago, haciéndolo gruñir y soltar el durazno. Ella lo atrapó en al aire y lo metió en su bolsa. —Sí, lo es. —Respondió.

Ignorándolo, agregó otros tres duraznos a la bolsa y le pagó al vendedor. Se movió al siguiente puesto, consciente del alto hombre de cabello plateado que le seguía.

—Sakura-chan, no es muy bonito ignorar a las personas. —Dijo. Se preguntó cómo lograba sonar tanto herido como divertido. Sabía que si lo veía ahora mismo, estaría en su cara esa mirada de perrito pateado. También sabía que si le quitaba la máscara ahora mismo, la mirada de perrito pateado estaría más que arruinada por una sonrisa sabionda curveándole los labios a la izquierda.

—Tampoco es muy bonito empujar a la gente, Kakashi. —Se quejó, incapaz de mantener alejada la sonrisa de su voz.

—¡No fue mi culpa! Esta ancianita vino corriendo de la nada, gritando algo sobre una súper oferta en ciruelas pasas ¡Si no me hubiera quitado del camino, probablemente hubiera muerto! —Se detuvo antes de murmurar, como si fuera para sí. —No te puedes meter entre los viejos y sus ciruelas pasas. Es peligroso.

Sakura deslizó su vista hacia él y puso un dedo sobre sus labios mientras pensaba. —Muy cierto, muy cierto, Kakashi… No dejes que me entrometa en las ofertas.

Kakashi parecía herido. —Oye, oye, Sakura-chan. No soy ASÍ de viejo. Sólo tengo, ¿Qué? ¿34?

—Kakashi, tenías 34 hace diez años. —Sakura respondió sabionda.

—Mentiras.

Él hizo un puchero. Ella no pudo evitar reírse por su ceño fruncido y su mirada acusatoria. Cuando estaba así, como un niño petulante, era realmente difícil creer que el hombre tenía 44. También era difícil seguir molesta con él. Lo cual era molesto por sí mismo.

Contuvo su sonrisa y suspiró con dramatismo. —¿Entonces, qué puedo hacer por ti, _Jiji_ (*) _?_

Kakashi se le quedó viendo de manera penetrante por un momento, luego le dio la misma sonrisa de antes y dijo: —Ah, no es nada. Sólo te vi por aquí y me pregunté si necesitabas ayuda decidiendo qué duraznos llevar.

—Soy más que capaz de decidir qué frutas comprar, Kakashi. —Respondió con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Ah, bien, bien. Entonces, seguiré mi camino. Estoy seguro de que hay muchas mujeres jóvenes por aquí que apreciarán el consejo de compras del Rokudaime Hokage… —Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en la dirección opuesta a la que ella se dirigía.

—Ah. Eres tan molesto. —Gruñó mientras le tomaba por el cuello y lo jalaba hacia ella. Él sacó entonces su más que vieja copia de _Icha Icha Paradise_ y se dejó arrastrar. Ella miró hacia atrás cuando escuchó una hoja siendo pasada, entonces anunció: —Sip, no puedo dejarte cerca de ninguna mujer, ero-Hokage.

Kakashi se mostró de acuerdo y pasó otra página.

Sakura abruptamente le soltó la camiseta. Como esperaba (aunque decepcionantemente), Kakashi no se cayó de nalgas. Simplemente se enderezó como si nada hubiera pasado y siguió detrás de su antigua estudiante con la nariz enterrada en el libro. Se detuvo con ella en cada local que visitaba, ocasionalmente dejando salir algunas sugerencias ("Eso de ahí parece un delicioso zucchini, Sakura-chan" o "Elegiste bien esa lechuga, Sakura-chan" y "Ah, Sakura-chan ¿Qué tal esa sandía? Es un gran día para comer sandía")

Para cuando llegaron a su último destino, Sakura estaba a un "Sakura-chan" de asesinar a su ex sensei. Era seguro afirmar -gracias a los muchos años de experiencia del hombre- que podía sentir su instinto asesino y evitó mencionar otra cosa hasta el último puesto.

Luego de que ella pagara se dio la vuelta a él y dijo: —Bueno, tengo que irme. Gracias por tu… —Alzó una ceja. —Compañía.

Él se rascó la parte trasera de su cuello con timidez. Ella no evitó sonreír de lado por tan familiar acción. —Sólo estaba protegiendo mi vida- —Comenzó.

Sakura resopló.

Él se aclaró la garganta. — _Cómo iba diciendo,_ sólo estaba protegiendo mi vida de una estampida de jubilados-

Ella volvió a resoplar. Él le miró de malas. — _Supongo_ que lo menos que puedo hacer para compensarte por haber chocado contigo es ayudarte a cargar tus compras a casa. —Finalizó su oferta con un gesto de caballerosidad.

Sakura lo consideró por un momento ¿Cuánto tiempo más querría pasar con la persona más molesta después de Naruto? Asintiendo finalmente, le dio una de sus bolsas y caminaron en dirección a su casa en un cómodo silencio.

Él rompió dicho silencio. —¿Dónde está Sarada-chan?

—Ah, está en una misión con su equipo.

Kakashi torció el gesto. —Espero que Boruto no le esté dando muchos problemas… Uno hubiera esperado que la influencia de Hinata tuviera un mayor impacto…

Sakura se río. —Bueno, ella es mi hija y tiene mucha habilidad para mantener a Boruto en su lugar.

—Y por 'tiene mucha habilidad' te refieres a 'puños de destrucción y a que no teme usarlos'. —Kakashi se burló dándole un guiño rápido sin encararla totalmente.

Sakura respondió golpeándole la cabeza.

—Oye, tú. —Hizo un puchero, tallándose el golpe con su mano libre. —No hay necesidad de ponerse violenta.

—Oh, por favor, te gustó. —Sakura dijo antes de enseñarle la lengua de manera descarada.

Kakashi iba a protestar, pero ella le interrumpió con la mano. —Lo hubieras esquivado si no fuera así. Los dos sabemos que pudiste hacerlo.

Él miró hacia el suelo frente a él, dejando salir un largo suspiro de derrota. —Ah, supongo que es verdad.

—Por supuesto que lo es; siempre tengo razón. —Replicó. Con eso, Sakura se adelantó hacia la puerta, abriéndola sin bajar su bolsa. Él se detuvo en el pórtico. —Bueno, ¿Vas a entrar o no? —Preguntó con impaciencia.

Obedientemente entró y le siguió hasta la cocina, dejando la bolsa sobre la barra. —¿No vas a poner seguro? —Preguntó, señalando la puerta.

—Nadie quiere meterse con dos pares de 'puños de destrucción'. —Respondió alzando los hombros.

Él consideró por medio segundo ese hecho antes de asentir de acuerdo. —Buen punto.

Mientras ella se ocupaba de guardar los comestibles, él miró alrededor de la cocina y la sala. Se dio cuenta de cuán rara vez él la visitaba cuando se volvió aparente que muy pocas piezas de los muebles y la decoración eran familiares para él.

Ah, bueno, algunas cosas no podían evitarse, pensó. Había estado ocupado siendo Hokage y entonces ocupado con misiones diplomáticas luego de su retiro como Hokage. No tenía mucho tiempo para visitar los hogares de sus antiguos estudiantes.

Lo cual no quería decir que no había visto mucho a Sakura durante los años luego de la cuarta guerra ninja. Ellos, después de todo, habían trabajado un poquito como líderes de la aldea una vez que ella tomó el control del hospital, y había encontrado su aporte en relaciones diplomáticas tanto perspicaces como útiles en más de una ocasión. De hecho, reflexionó, tomando un marco fotográfico para ver la imagen, era más que sorprendente como una mujer que típicamente respondía con un puñetazo podía navegar en el mundo diplomático cuando quería.

Luego de pasar el pulgar con cariño sobre la imagen, dejó el marco en su lugar y regresó a la cocina desde la sala donde había estado vagando. Sakura estaba acomodando sus últimas compras en el refrigerador.

—¿Quieres quedarte a almorzar? —Le preguntó, cerrando la puerta. Ella señaló vagamente los ingredientes que había dejado en la barra.

—Sí, sería grandioso. —Respondió. —¿Quieres que te ayude con algo?

—Puedes picar esos cebollines por ahí. —Apuntó.

Él asintió y sacó un cuchillo del bloque sobre la barra.

Trabajaron en relativo silencio y, cuando terminaron, llevaron la comida a la mesa. Sin preámbulo, él se sacó la máscara y llevó una cuchara de sopa miso a su boca. Sakura, para estos momentos acostumbrada a ver su cara, también comenzó a comer.

—¿Y, en qué has estado trabajando últimamente? —Ella preguntó.

—Mm. —Él tragó. —Tengo que ir a Ame el próximo mes y dar algún discurso para reforzar las relaciones entre nuestras aldeas.

Sakura sonrió. —Oh, estoy segura que estás ansioso porque llegue el día. _Amas_ dar discursos, ¿No es cierto?

Kakashi frunció el ceño. —No tienes que restregármelo en la cara.

Ella se río, entonces dijo: —Ah, ahora veo por qué intentaste noquearme en el puesto de duraznos. —Su tono fue comprensivo.

—No lo _intenté._ —Protestó, entonces murmuró algo en voz muy baja. Ella consiguió escuchar las palabras "evitar", "muerte" y "anciana constipada".

Riéndose del puchero que estaba justificado según él y que ningún hombre de 44 debía ser capaz de hacer, Sakura hizo a un lado sus objeciones. —¿Quieres que te ayude a escribir tu discurso, verdad?

El puchero de Kakashi desapareció y sus ojos brillaron con esperanza, pero no dijo nada.

Sakura suspiró. —Bien, de acuerdo. Te ayudaré.

Kakashi sonrió, complacido y tomó una cucharada de arroz. —Gracias, Sakura-chan. Te debo una.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco. —Kakashi, si alguna vez decidiera cobrarme todas las que me debes, pasarías el resto de tu vida como mi perra.

Kakashi masticó pensativamente. —Hm. Supongo que hay peores destinos.

Sin problema esquivó el pepinillo que fue lanzado a su cabeza y tomó otro bocado. —Tan violenta.

Sakura le miró molesta. —Tan bebé.

—Pero, Sakura-chan. —Kakashi preguntó astutamente. —¿Cómo puedo ser al mismo tiempo un anciano y un bebé?

—Te odio. —Respondió con la voz plana.

Kakashi se rió y Sakura sonrió pese a todo. —De acuerdo, ¿Cuándo comenzamos?

* * *

 **Notas de la traducción:**

(*) 爺 (じじ) ~ Jiji = Abuelo

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

¡Hola a todos!

¿Cómo están? Espero que bien luego del temblor que México sufrió hace unas horas...

Yo por mi parte estoy super dopada, pero en general bien. Y contenta. Agradezco mucho sus alertas y sus comentarios. Kakashisgf los ha leído y también está contenta. Aunque de mi parte debo decir que esperaba más (considerando los lectores que tuvimos...) pero bueno, no es nada que no haya pasado antes con las otras traducciones.

No sé si se los dije, pero las actualizaciones se harán semanales y se harán viernes/sábado. Kakashisgf y yo estamos trabajando en la revisión y ya vamos por el capítulo 3 xD Pero las dos hemos estado ocupadas, aunque no se preocupen, se subirán. Acabaremos esta historia :D (Supongo que esto responderá el comentario del anónimo / invitado sin nombre)

Por cierto, muchas gracias también a quienes se han pasado a leer y comentar mis pasados proyectos (especialmente La Ventana y El Deber Antes del Honor). Lo digo por acá porque muchos son en anónimos o sin cuenta y no puedo responderles.

Les mando un abrazo bien fuerte (๑꒪▿꒪)*


	3. Capítulo 3

**¡Hola a todos!**

Lamento la tardanza, pero pasaron varias cosas, entre ellas la caída del sitio.

Um, no estoy muy segura de qué tan entendible haya quedado este capítulo...

Más abajo nos leemos.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **Better Man**_ pertenece a **Kakashisgf** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción. Agradezco también a la autora por su trabajo como beta reader.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

 **N/A: ¡** Gracias a todos los que han comentado / seguido el fic! No puedo prometer este tipo de agenda de actualización regularmente, pero he estado muy inspirada últimamente, y he tenido poco qué hacer en el trabajo, entonces… aquí hay otro capítulo.

* * *

 **Un Mejor Hombre**

 **Capítulo 3**

Ellos estaban en la biblioteca, donde se habían encontrado algunas veces durante la semana pasada para prepararse por el viaje que él haría a la Aldea de la Lluvia. Kakashi se asomó por encima del hombro de ella, sus ojos echando una leída a la página que ella estaba leyendo. El tema era etiqueta de Ame.

—Sakura-chan, ya me sé todo eso. —Afirmó, extendiendo la mano y cerrando el libro, luego arrebatándolo de su mano cuando ella intentó abrirlo de nuevo. —No es como si no hubiera sido Hokage por varios años. —Él arrojó el libro en la pila al extremo de la mesa y se dejó caer sin mayor ceremonia en la silla frente a ella, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado para verla.

Sakura se reclinó en su silla y puso los ojos en blanco como si estuviera a punto de decir que eso _no_ significaba que hubiera aprendido a comportarse correctamente. Tamborileó su lápiz contra la mesa y alzó una ceja escéptica a su dirección.

Él levantó una mano y se encogió de hombros. —Sin mencionar aquella vez que tuve que ir encubierto para asesinar a un alto oficial. Me volví muy familiar con la forma en que la clase alta interactúa. —Él miró hacia la ventana con pereza. —No estoy preocupado por esa parte de la visita.

Sakura intentó imaginarse a Kakashi en un traje, charlando con una enorme peluca, bailando con hermosas mujeres y bebiendo champagne. Incluso con su aguda imaginación, observando su postura jorobada y cabello salvaje, resultaba difícil.

—De acuerdo. —Suspiró. —Entonces necesitamos volver a tu discurso. Apenas hemos hecho un progreso.

Él le ignoró. —Vayamos a entrenar, Sakura-chan.

Ella le miró incrédulamente. Era como un niño de academia atrapado en detención en un día soleado…

—¿Qué? —Preguntó. —Han pasado años desde que he tenido un buen combate, e imagino que también ha pasado un rato para ti…

Su entrecejo se arrugó. No necesitaba un recordatorio de las cosas a las que había renunciado para criar a su hija.

La esquina de su cubierta boca se levantó en una sonrisa retadora. — ¿Asustada de perder contra un viejo? —Se mofó.

Le miró ferozmente. —Bien. De acuerdo, Jiji.

Antes de que pudiera responder, ella había desaparecido, los papeles en la mesa revoloteando hacia el suelo a su paso.

La sonrisa de Kakashi se amplió en una mueca maliciosa mientras se desvanecía fuera de la habitación.

* * *

Él la encontró escondiéndose en los árboles del campo de entrenamiento 3. Aunque inmediatamente se camufló en medio del follaje del otro lado del campo, supo que ella se había vuelto consciente de él en el instante en que había llegado; incluso si no había estado en el campo en diez años, era una ninja muy buena.

Agachado contra un tronco, tuvo la advertencia de la más ligera de las brisas viniendo desde atrás de él antes de que un puño enguantado se estrellera contra la corteza donde su cabeza había estado.

—Eso no fue muy amable, Sakura-chan. —Le acusó mientras saltaba sobre la rama de otro árbol arrojando un puñado de kunai a su dirección.

Ella los desvió con sus propios kunai y luego desapareció sólo para reaparecer debajo de él, preparada para darle un puñetazo a la rama debajo de su pie. Medio segundo antes que sus nudillos hicieran contacto, él saltó, y ella tuvo que usar kawarimi no jutsu para evadir la ráfaga de los sellos explosivos que había dejado atrás.

—¿Quién es el que está siendo grosero ahora, Kakashi? —Gritó con el clon que había creado bajo la cobertura del humo de los sellos.

—No tengo idea de lo que estás diciendo, Sakura-chan. —Su profunda voz le habló con suavidad en la oreja, una mano le sujetaba el brazo contra su espalda y la jalaba con fuerza hacia el pecho de él, la otra sostenía un kunai en su garganta.

El clon tembló involuntariamente antes de desvanecerse con un estallido mientras un pie cubierto con una bota voló hacia su cabeza desde atrás. Él la esquivó con facilidad, girándose para encararla, y agarrando su tobillo, empujándolo hacia abajo. Ella arrojó ambas manos hacia el suelo y, torciendo su torso, lo golpeó con el otro pie. Él liberó su tobillo y saltó hacia atrás algunos pasos. Se miraron fijamente el uno al otro por un momento, cada uno corto de aliento. Kakashi no pudo esconder su sonrisa… estaba entretenido de verdad.

Del mismo modo ella estaba disfrutando; ella le sonrió con rapidez antes de que se encontraran con el choque de metal. Cuando se volvió evidente que él estaba comenzando a tomar control de la pelea, ella saltó hacia atrás y estrelló su puño en el suelo, enviando hacia él una larga grieta y pedazos de tierra al aire. Él pareció caer en la grieta recién creada, y ella fue engañada por un breve momento antes de sentirlo debajo. Esperando hasta que él emergió, sus dedos se prepararon para el Mil Años de Muerte, ella se giró y le tomó los brazos extendidos, jalándolo fuera del suelo y arrojándolo a través del campo.

Él aterrizó sobre sus pies, una mano en la tierra, deslizándose hacia atrás y provocando una nube de polvo. Cuando su movimiento se detuvo, él la miró y sacudió la cabeza. —Esa fuerza tuya me sorprende en cada ocasión.

Ella sólo sonrió satisfecha y comenzó a formar sellos manuales.

—Ah, no, no lo harás. —Dijo, usando su famosa velocidad para aparecer en frente de ella como si saliera de la nada, una mano cubriendo la de ella y la otra haciendo un jutsu de una sola mano. Ella jaló los brazos fuera de su agarre antes de que pudiera finalizar y rápidamente creó tres kage bunshin. Ella y sus bunshin comenzaron a correr alrededor de él, rodeándole cada vez más rápido hasta que lucieron como un borrón rosa y rojo.

Su movimiento fue abruptamente detenido cuando Kakashi estiró la mano para tomar a uno de los bunshin por el hombro. Usó su cuerpo como ancla mientras pateaba con una pierna al bunshin más cercano y le arrojaba un kunai al otro. Se desvanecieron. Sakura se dirigió hacia él mientras el bunshin que quedaba tomaba la mano en su hombro, se dobló por la cintura y lo arrojó sobre su espalda hacia el suelo con un ruido sordo. Ella saltó sobre su bunshin para aterrizar con una rodilla sobre su pecho, la otra inmovilizándole el brazo izquierdo contra la hierba. Con el brazo izquierdo le empujó el derecho contra el suelo mientras sostenía un kunai bajo su mentón enmascarado.

Ambos estaban jadeando con fuerza para este momento, pero Sakura estaba comenzando a sonreír victoriosamente cuando parecía que Kakashi se había rendido.

Debía haberlo pensado mejor. Ella apenas tuvo un momento para reaccionar antes de que él alzara la cadera abruptamente para quitarle equilibrio. Se estabilizó con ambas manos sobre la cabeza de él, pero el daño ya estaba hecho; él le tomó por el codo y la jaló hacia su pecho mientras le daba la vuelta, acomodándose pesadamente sobre ella, un kunai debajo de su barbilla.

—Bien, podemos seguir volteándonos el uno al otro hasta que nos quedemos sin energía o, podemos decir que es un empate. —Dijo, no dejando su agarre ni por un instante.

Sakura pareció considerarlo por un momento, entonces le miró a los ojos con una de las más astutas expresiones que él hubiera visto en su cara. Él supo por qué un segundo después, cuando sintió una mano jalándole el cabello mientras frío metal era presionado contra su garganta. Nunca había desaparecido el otro bunshin.

—Hmm. —La Sakura real murmuró debajo de él, conteniendo una sonrisa. —Creo que me llevaré la victoria.

Él parecía desconcertantemente despreocupado. Ella frunció el ceño.

—Ah ah… no tan rápido, Sakura-chan. —Dijo con su voz de maestro. Él le dio una sonrisa perversa mientras un par de fuertes manos retorcían los brazos de su bunshin tras su espalda y lo levantaban contra su amplio pecho, causando que lo liberara.

Inclinando su cabeza -ahora libre- hacia abajo para que las puntas de su revuelto cabello le hicieran cosquillas en la frente, le sonrió ampliamente mientras ella gruñía y levantaba la mirada, desapareciendo su bunshin. Él había tenido su propio bunshin acechando. Por supuesto.

—Yo gano, Sakura-chan. —Declaró, desapareciendo su bunshin y rozando los dedos casi imperceptiblemente a través de su mejilla mientras dejaba caer el kunai a un lado de su cabeza. Ella pareció no darse cuenta. Él se dejó caer a su lado.

— _Supongo_ que sigues estando en muy buena forma para ser un viejo. —Se permitió decir, volviéndose ligeramente para ofrecerle una media sonrisa burlona.

—Ah. —Él aceptó complacido, retirando su mirada hacia las nubes que flotaban blancas contra el azul. Permanecieron en silencio por algunos minutos, recuperando el aliento.

—¿Lo extrañas? —Ella preguntó en silencio.

Él supo a qué se refería. —Sí, lo hago. —Él no dijo nada por un rato. —Hay algo en estar en una misión… la camarería, la incertidumbre. El peligro.

—Sí. —Ella dijo.

— ¿Qué hay de ti? —Él le miró por la esquina de su ojo. Su mirada estaba en el cielo.

Un minuto o así pasó antes de que ella respondiera. Finalmente, suspirando suavemente, ella admitió que lo hacía. Ella levantó un brazo para descansar el dorso de la mano sobre su frente. —Quiero decir, amo el trabajo que hago en el hospital. Amo saber que soy responsable de salvar tantas vidas. Amo ser capaz de entrenar futuras generaciones de médicos… —Su voz se apagó.

— ¿Pero? —Él presionó.

—No lo sé. —Hizo una pausa, intentando encontrar una forma de explicar lo que estaba sintiendo. —Estoy segura de que una vez que has experimentado la vida en el campo no podrás estar completamente satisfecho sin ella.

Él miró de nuevo las nubes y dejó escapar una profunda exhalación. Él no se dio cuenta de que los ojos de ella trazaron su perfil mientras esperaba que respondiera.

—Sí. —Dijo finalmente, pero ella podía darse cuenta de que no era todo lo que él quería decir.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó. Él tenía que saber por su voz que ella le estaba encarando ahora, pero no apartó los ojos del cielo.

—Sabes, no eres un Hokage retirado en sus 40. Puedes seguir yendo a misiones reales.

—Kakashi… tú sabes que no puedo. —Sus palabras apenas fueron audibles, pero todos sus sentidos eran anormalmente agudos. Él escuchó lo que ella dijo.

Con lo que pudo haber sido un gruñido, él se levantó, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla. Mientras él la jalaba para ponerla en pie, dejó correr el pulgar sobre su muñeca antes de verle directamente a los ojos. —Puedes, Sakura. Él no está siendo justo contigo… Y lo sabes.

Con eso, liberó su mano y desapareció en un remolino de hojas.

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

Bien... Mi fuerte no son los capítulos donde hay batalla ¿Cierto? Necesito revisar este capítulo de nuevo porque siento que hay partes que no son del todo entendibles y se sienten algunas frases forzadas. Llevo tres correcciones de este capítulo y sigo sin quedar del todo satisfecha (Y espero a que Kakashisgf me pase el capítulo revisado xD)...

¡Lo siento mucho!

 **Agradezco mucho los nuevos lectores y alertas. Por supuesto, gracias por sus comentarios.** Respondiendo algunos de ellos:

 **sandracddy:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tus reviews. Probablemente el ritmo se haga un poco lento, pero créeme ¡Valdrá la pena! Ahora mismo los capítulos funcionan como una pequeña introducción para presentar la nueva dinámica entre Kakashi y Sakura (y Sarada), pero están excelentemente construidos (Lástima mi trabajo lol) Ojalá pueda seguir contando con tus opiniones.

Creo que de momento es todo. Trabajaré para responder sus reviews a los que tienen cuenta y espero poder solucionar pronto lo de éste capítulo. Tengan un bonito fin de semana :D


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **Better Man**_ pertenece a **Kakashisgf** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción. Agradezco también a la autora por su trabajo como beta reader.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

 **Un Mejor Hombre**

 **Capítulo 4**

Sakura no vio a Kakashi por algunos días luego de eso. Podría haber dicho que era porque el hospital la mantenía realmente ocupada, pero sólo habría sido parcialmente cierto.

La otra razón era que le estaba evadiendo.

Sus palabras luego de su combate le habían cortado un _poco_ demasiado profundo; eran demasiado cercanas a lo que su traicionero ser interno había estado pensando desde un tiempo atrás. Sabía que verlo de nuevo tan pronto le haría más difícil callar a su inner, así que se alejó de sus escondites favoritos e iba directamente al trabajo y de regreso sin desvío alguno. Sólo necesitaba tiempo para recordarse por qué la vida que había escogido era su mejor opción…

* * *

Por supuesto, no podría evadirlo por siempre.

Era temprano por la tarde, tres días luego de su combate, cuando recibió un golpe en su puerta. Ella bajó su cuchillo, se limpió las manos en su delantal, y fue a abrir. Del otro lado estaba de pie un sonriente Kakashi y una enfurruñada Sarada.

—¿Creo que esto es tuyo? —Kakashi preguntó, empujando con cuidado a Sarada hacia la puerta. Sarada sólo plantó los pies, bufó y sacudió la cabeza lejos de él.

Los ojos de Kakashi se arrugaron un poquito más, luego se abrieron, su rostro (lo visible) volviéndose completamente serio mientras regresaba su atención a Sakura.

Cuando él no dijo nada, Sakura alzó una ceja hacia él expectante y con un impaciente: —¿Sí?

Él frunció el ceño, tomando otro minuto para crear suspenso. Ella puso los ojos en blanco. Finalmente, él habló con gravedad. —Entonces ahí estaba, metiéndome en mis propios asuntos, tomando la siesta inofensivamente en un árbol…

—Holgazán…—Sakura tosió en voz baja. El mohín en la cara de Sarada se rompió ligeramente en una sonrisa, pero rápidamente volvió a componerlo.

Por su parte, Kakashi pretendió no escuchar y continuó con su historia. —… tomando la siesta inofensivamente en un árbol cuando me vi gravemente asaltado por nada menos que Uchiha Sarada-chan y sus compañeros de equipo. —Él se detuvo para lograr un efecto dramático, entonces se inclinó hacia adelante, bajó la voz, y reveló la peor parte: —Parecía que estaban decididos a ver lo que hay debajo de mi máscara.

Un gruñido de frustración vino de la chica de cabello negro y corto. —¡Pero es otra máscara, mamá! —Sarada interrumpió en voz alta, una buena cantidad de decepción en su voz.

Mirando a la cara indignada de su hija y sus puños apretados, Sakura casi se echa a reír, recordando el día en que ella, Naruto y Sasuke estuvieron decepcionados por encontrar la misma cosa. Mientras conseguía apaciguar su risa, miró a Kakashi y se dio cuenta de que él mismo estaba luchando por mantener su rostro compuesto. Sus ojos se encontraron brevemente, bailando con alegría, antes de volver su atención a su atacante, quien había estado gruñendo todo el tiempo en que los adultos intentaban contenerse.

—Como sea, fue la idea del tonto de Boruto. —Sarada finalizó con un desafiante ceño.

Confiada finalmente de que ella no comenzaría a reírse en el minuto en que hablara, Sakura miró severamente a su hija. —No importa de quién fue la idea, Sarada, no deberías atacar ancianos… —Sintió que Kakashi le veía fijamente. —… que duermen en los árboles. Especialmente si son Hokages retirados.

—Sí, mamá. —Sarada murmuró.

—Ahora ve a lavarte para cenar. La cena estará lista pronto.

Sarada obedientemente fue adentro, pero no sin mirar de mala forma a Kakashi. Él sólo le dio su típica sonrisa.

—Eres imposible. —Sakura murmuró cuando su hija estaba lejos como para escucharla.

—Lo sé. —Replicó alegremente. —Es una de mis mejores cualidades.

—Si esa es una de tus mejores cualidades, no es sorpresa el por qué es tan molesto estar contigo. —Sakura replicó mientras abría todavía más la puerta. —¿Te quedas a cenar?

Kakashi canturreó aceptando y la pasó para moverse a la sala. Ella le siguió, sintiendo algo entre irritación y afecto. Siempre podía confiar en el hombre para que dijera algo tan preocupante y luego aparecer de pronto, actuando como si nada hubiera pasado…

* * *

Un par de horas después, la cena terminó, los platos fueron lavados, y Sarada se había quedado dormida en el sillón. Sacando una botella del refrigerador, Sakura le ofreció a Kakashi algo de sake. Él aceptó y se bajó la máscara, y se sirvieron el uno al otro una copa. El silencio en la cocina era pacifico cuando se sentaron uno frente al otro en la mesa, sorbiendo sus bebidas.

—Luce tan inocente así. —Kakashi dijo, mirando la durmiente cara de Sarada.

—Así es. —Sakura se mostró de acuerdo. —Es difícil creer que ya es una genin, yendo a misiones y haciendo planes para ver tu rostro.

Kakashi asintió, la insinuación de una sonrisa sinvergüenza jugando en sus labios. Él tomó otro sorbo.

Ella se río por el recuerdo de la cara de disgusto de su hija. —Supongo que al menos ahora puedo entender más o menos por qué la escondiste todos esos años…

—El entretenimiento más barato disponible. —Explicó con un encogimiento de hombros y una sonrisa torcida.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza reprimiéndolo. —Sádico. —Susurró.

—Escuché eso, Sakura-chan.

—Se suponía que así fuera, Kaka- _sensei._ —Ella le enseñó la lengua. Él sólo alzó una ceja plateada mientras caían en un confortable silencio.

Con el resto de la casa cubierta en la oscuridad y el sake calentando su vientre, todo empezaba a lucir un poquito borroso en la luz dorada de la cocina. Sakura se encontró a sí misma observando los callosos dedos de Kakashi sosteniendo la copa de sake, ocasionalmente trazando el labio. Se maravilló por el hecho de que aquellos dedos, que lucían tan inofensivos envolviendo la copa de porcelana, eran de hecho una de las armas más mortales del mundo. En ese momento, lo encontraba demasiado difícil de creer.

Dándose cuenta de su mirada, Kakashi soltó la copa y en esa mano descansó la barbilla. Los ojos de Sakura siguieron su movimiento hasta que notó que estaba observando su incipiente barba. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, y por primera vez no hubo ningún indicio de burla en esas profundidades carbón. Sorprendida por la suave forma en que él estaba viéndola, rápidamente miró a otro lado, pero luego, recordando que este era Kakashi, ella levantó su codo y lo dejó en la mesa e inclinó la mejilla contra la palma, su cara dirigida a la de él.

—Me pregunto cómo es dormir y despertar con quien ames cada día. —Murmuró, su atención yendo de su rostro a la pared mientras hablaba.

Kakashi le dio a su perfil una indescifrable mirada antes de girarse. —Como si lo supiera. —Dijo con simpleza. Su voz no guardaba ninguna emoción.

Sakura no dijo nada por algunos minutos. Eventualmente, la curiosidad sacó lo mejor de ella, entonces preguntó: —¿Por qué nunca has estado con alguien, Kakashi?

Aunque la pregunta no había sido hecha con ligereza, la seriedad en la atmosfera pareció disolverse en el instante en que su nombre salió de sus labios. Él regresó su mirada a ella, una luz burlona de nuevo en sus ojos. Dándole una media sonrisa pícara, dijo deliberadamente. —Sabes… No soy virgen, Sakura-chan.

—Yo- qu- —Sakura tartamudeó, un sonrojo coloreando sus mejillas. Entonces se dio cuenta de que él se estaba burlando de ella, y sus ojos brillaron con ira. —¡Sabes que no me refería a eso! —Ella bajó el brazo de la mesa y se giró con un bufido.

Ante esto, él comenzó a reírse en serio, con esa risa rara y honesta que siempre encontró contagiosa. —Acabas de lucir exactamente igual que Sarada-chan. —Se río en silencio, la diversión escrita en todo su rostro.

Ella se giró de nuevo hacia él, intentando lucir indignada, pero esa contagiosa risa suya trajo una sonrisa a su cara contra su voluntad. Escondiéndola tan bien como pudo, puso los ojos en blanco y tomó un sorbo de su copa. —Eres imposible.

—Ah. —Se mostró de acuerdo, todavía sonriendo, y levantó la botella de sake para llenarle la copa. Obedientemente ella sostuvo su copa y luego llenó la de él.

El pacifico silencio regresó una vez más. Mientras Sakura observaba a su hija dormir, su mente se relajó placenteramente. Kakashi observó a Sakura.

Luego de un rato, su voz rompió el silencio. —Siempre parecía haber algo más importante. —Dijo, reclinándose en su silla y se quedó viendo sin expresión alguna su copa, inclinándola hacia su cara.

Sakura se giró para verlo. —¿Hm? —Preguntó antes de recordar la pregunta que había hecho antes. —Oh-

Pero antes de que ella pudiera responder, él continuó: —Siempre había una misión larga, o una guerra, o una vacante como líder de una aldea que necesitaba ser llenada. Una relación no parecía tan importante comparado con eso.

Sakura comenzó a protestar, diciéndole que una relación siempre era importante, que siempre había una manera de hacerlo funcionar, incluso si no podían estar siempre juntos, pero algo en sus ojos le detuvo.

—No quiero una relación a medias, Sakura. —Dijo con finalidad.

Ella sólo pudo verlo, sus ojos bien abiertos, mientras sus palabras parecían hacer eco en su estómago. Él la miró de una forma en la que nunca lo había hecho cuando habló, una forma que no entendía, y su voz era de alguna forma diferente a como ella siempre la había escuchado –más baja, más profunda, completamente seria. No tenía vestigio alguno de su familiar tono casual y ligero.

De pronto, abruptamente, sintió como si no pudiera respirar ¿Así era como sus enemigos se sentían cuando lo enfrentaban en batalla?

Rompiendo el contacto visual bruscamente, Kakashi hizo la cabeza hacia atrás para vaciar su copa de sake. Él la dejó con cuidado sobre la mesa y se levantó. —Es tarde. Debería ir a casa.

Sakura asintió sin decir nada mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Alzando la mano para tomar el pomo, se dio la vuelta para verla a los ojos una vez más. Parecía un extraño. —Gracias por la cena… Estuvo deliciosa. —Su voz todavía era ricamente oscura, y le hizo sentir incómodamente cálida.

Cuando la puerta cerró detrás de él, Sakura dejó salir un largo suspiro. No tenía idea de qué había sucedido. Su mano se sacudió mientras se servía una última copa de sake, y se estremeció cuando alzó la copa a sus labios ¿De verdad ese había sido Kakashi?

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?

He tenido una semana bastante... mala, en la que no he dormido mucho. Y bueno, he trabajado un poco en mis otros proyectos. Básicamente no pude revisar el capítulo anterior y me pondré a hacerlo ahora mismo.

Agradezco muchísimo sus mensajes y sus alertas.

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. Particularmente, el hecho de que Sakura le pregunta a Kakashi por qué su soltería... Bueno, al menos yo lo disfruté. Kakashisgf me cautivó con la intimidad de ese escena ¿A ustedes?

Les mando un abrazo bien fuerte y espero que disfruten de la lectura ¡Qué pasen un buen fin de semana!


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **Better Man**_ pertenece a **Kakashisgf** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción. Agradezco también a la autora por su trabajo como beta reader.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

 **N/A:** Un capítulo corto por esta ocasión. El capítulo 6 ya está en marcha.

* * *

 **Un Mejor Hombre**

 **Capítulo 5**

Sakura entrecerró los ojos con recelo al encorvado hombre sentado frente a ella, releyendo el único párrafo de su discurso que había conseguido escribir en toda una semana. Él corrió los dedos a través de su cabello y levantó el papel para poder reclinarse todavía más.

Hasta el momento, no había indicios del extraño Kakashi que había aparecido la noche anterior. No había esa voz extra profunda que dejara palabras resonando en su abdomen, no había intensas e indescifrables miradas hacia ella. De hecho, él era tan… como sí mismo que no estaba segura de sí había imaginado todo el asunto, cortesía de varias copas de sake. Sus ojos se entrecerraron otro poco, buscando por algo diferente.

—Sakura-chan, no creo que vayas a ser de mucha ayuda si todo lo que haces es admirar mi cabello. —Kakashi dijo sin alzar la mirada del papel.

Aunque su voz le sorprendió, consiguió no mostrarlo. —Kakashi, no creo que tratar de entender cómo algo como… eso… —Señaló la plateada mopa. —Pueda brotar naturalmente de la cabeza de alguien pueda ser considerado 'admirar'.

—No te avergüences, Sakura-chan. —Objetó. —De verdad es un increíblemente atractivo fenómeno folicular totalmente natural. No hay nada malo en apreciarlo…—Él echó un vistazo por encima del papel. —…mientras me ayudes a escribir este maldito discurso.

—Tú…

—'Eres imposible', Lo sé. —Finalizó con un movimiento de mano. —Ahora, ven acá y dime qué hacer para que esto tenga más sentido.

* * *

El sol ya casi se había puesto por completo cuando Kakashi bajó su bolígrafo y se estiró ruidosamente. —Bien, necesito irme. —Él crujió su cuello. —Tengo una cita.

La cabeza de Sakura se levantó con sorpresa.

Él le miró por un momento antes de añadir: —… con Genma.

—Oh. —Ella puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a ordenar los papeles en la mesa.

Él alzó una ceja. —Sabes, podrías unírtenos.

Sakura se detuvo para verlo a los ojos. —Bueno, no me gustaría meterme entre dos amantes. —Dijo con una fingida seriedad.

Kakashi sólo se encogió de hombros. —Oye, no digas que no te gusta sin probarlo.

—¡Kakashi! —Sakura exclamó, escandalizada. Su tono tal vez había sido ligero, pero había algo decididamente perverso en la sonrisa que estaba poniendo. Ella sintió sus mejillas ardiendo.

Compadeciéndose de ella, él suavizó su expresión. —Aunque, en serio, vamos a ir en grupo. Deberías venir, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que saliste a algún lado?

—Bueno, Sarada-

Él le interrumpió. —Se fue de misión esta mañana. No me digas que no tienes permitido _divertirte_ un _poco,_ Sakura-chan. Incluso Hinata va a estar ahí.

Sakura suspiró. Tenía razón… No era como si no tuviera permitido pasar un buen rato. Sarada era mayor ahora y tomaba misiones lejos de casa. Ella podía permitirse pasar una noche fuera con sus amigos. —De acuerdo. —Aceptó finalmente. —Déjame ir a casa y cambiarme. Te veré en el bar.

—Si no estás ahí en una hora, voy a sacarte de tu casa, te guste o no. —Le advirtió.

—Sí, sí, Hokage-sama. —Ella entonó.

—Ex Hokage. —Le corrigió. Ella le dio una mirada fulminante. Satisfecho, él asintió y se esfumó de la habitación.

—Tonto Kakashi. —Sakura masculló mientras guardaba sus bolígrafos en su bolsa.

—Escuché eso.

Ella miró ferozmente a la dirección general de aquella voz incorpórea y sacó la lengua. —Tonto Kakashi.

* * *

 **Notas de traducción:**

¡AH-JA-JA! Perdón, no me acordaba de la existencia de este mini capítulo. Ya sé que les supo a poco, pero ¡Desgraciadamente no puedo hacer más! Así que, por favor, paciencia m(_)m En el próximo capítulo tendremos interacción con más de los personajes 'secundarios' de la historia y tiene la longitud de los anteriores.

 **(*´꒳`*)** **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y alertas, como siempre.** Por cierto, los que ya leyeron la historia (o van más adelantados leyéndola en inglés) les agradezco todavía más porque siguen dándole una oportunidad a mi trabajo de traducción ଘ(੭ˊ꒳ˋ)੭✧

 **¡Qué tengan un bonito fin de semana!**

PD Por favor, ojalá me puedan dejar más comentarios lejos del 'Actualiza'. **Kakashisgf** pasa a leer los comentarios y siento que la estafé porque me pedían la traducción pero casi nadie comenta u u Es decir, yo sé que no comentan porque el fandom hispanohablante es así en su mayoría y porque probablemente no encuentren todavía algo interesante qué mencionar, pero créanme que para ella y para mí es más que motivador leer sus comentarios. En fin, ustedes saben que no soy de las que amenaza con dejar de traducir y eso, y me molesta rogar reviews, pero como son trabajos en conjunto las traducciones (porque paso los comentarios a las personas que me confiaron sus historias -SilverShine y Serenity, ahora a Kakashisgf) me siento con el compromiso de darles algo a las autoras en retribución.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **Better Man**_ pertenece a **Kakashisgf** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción. Agradezco también a la autora por su trabajo como beta reader.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

 **Un Mejor Hombre**

 **Capítulo 6**

Ellos habían dejado un espacio para ella junto a Hinata al final de uno de los lados de la cabina. Cuando se sentó y le dio un breve abrazo a su amiga de ojos violetas, Naruto le pasó una cerveza del cubo en medio de la mesa.

—¡Hola, Sakura-chan! ¡No te he visto en una eternidad! —Él gritó, su clásica y amplia sonrisa 'Naruto' en plena demostración.

—Me viste hace dos días en la reunión del consejo del hospital, Naruto. —Ella respondió en una voz monótona.

El rubio Hokage se frotó la parte posterior del cuello nerviosamente, sus ojos arrugándose como los de su viejo sensei. —¡Ah ha ha ha, es cierto, Sakura-chan!

Sakura sacudió la cabeza con desesperación e intercambió saludos con el resto del grupo, levantándose e inclinándose por encima de la mesa para abrazar ligeramente a Ino y decirle hola a Sai, Genma, Gai y Kurenai. Ella asintió con la cabeza a Kakashi, quien estaba sentado frente a ella, junto a Ino. Él le correspondió con una pequeña arruga de sus ojos y la inclinación de una botella de cerveza alzada en su dirección.

Con las cortesías hechas, la conversación rápidamente recobró su ritmo; Hinata y Sakura discutieron el enamoramiento no-tan-secreto de Boruto por Sarada mientras Ino intentaba explicarle a su esposo las sutilezas en los abrazos entre mujeres y Kurenai suspiró cuando algo que Naruto dijo puso a Gai en modo de exhortación sobre la "belleza de la juventud".

Afortunadamente, el discurso del jounin vestido en spandex verde fue cortado pronto por Genma, quien puso una mano sobre su boca y se giró hacia Kakashi. —Entonces, Ninja que Copia, ¿Cuál es…? —Preguntó maliciosamente, el senbon tintineando entre sus dientes mientras él lo movía de un lado de su boca a otro. —¿Duro y rápido o suave y lento?

—¿Huh? —Kakashi se le quedó viendo a su amigo, desconcertado.

El resto de la mesa también miró a Genma como si de pronto le hubiera crecido una tercera cabeza.

Genma suspiró como si él estuviera intentando explicarle algo simple a un niño pequeño que simplemente no entendía. —La pregunta en tu cerveza, hombre: "¿Duro y rápido o suave y lento?" —Él jaló el senbon fuera de su boca y apuntó la etiqueta en la botella de Kakashi.

Todavía con una expresión que sugería que no estaba muy seguro de quién había dejado salir a Genma del hospital mental esa noche o por qué, Kakashi alzó la botella por el cuello y la giró. La mesa observó mientras su ceja se alzaba.

—¿Lo ves? —Genma dijo triunfante. —¿Entonces, cuál es? ¿A nuestro famoso y viejo Hokage le gusta su sexo un poco rudo o, prefiere hacer el amor dulcemente toda la noche?

Antes de que alguien más pudiera decir otra cosa, Sakura, con las mejillas más que un poco rosas, alzó la voz para protestar. —Espera un minuto, Genma… ¿No estamos todos un poquito viejos para jugar estos juegos?

Genma abrió la boca para responder, pero Ino le ganó. —¡Oh, vamos, Frentona! —Le reprendió con los ojos en blanco. —Uno nunca es demasiado viejo como para jugar "¿Puedes hacer sonrojar al Hokage?" ¿Cierto?

—Ex Hokage. —Kakashi interpuso por costumbre. En algún momento, él había abierto su copia de _Icha Icha Tactics_ y parecía estar leyendo, despreocupado de la discusión a su alrededor.

—¿"Hokage", "Ex Hokage", a quién le importa? Ahora también estoy curioso. —Naruto dijo, la cerveza salpicando fuera de su botella sobre la mesa ya que la había derribado en su entusiasmo.

Sakura sólo gruñó y murmuró algo sobre molestos ninjas que nunca crecían mientras el resto del grupo, incluyendo Gai, cuya boca seguía cubierta por la mano de Genma, y una Hinata ligeramente sonrojada, giraban sus ojos expectantemente hacia Kakashi.

Cuando se volvió aparente que no se iban a rendir, el hombre de cabello plateado cerró su libro con un suspiro.

—¿Cómo me gusta? —Murmuró, mirando al techo.

Los acompañantes de Kakashi se inclinaron ansiosamente; nadie había pensado que de hecho respondería a la pregunta. Incluso Sakura, que se había declarado reacia a tales juegos inmaduros, no pudo evitar mirarlo con un poco más de atención que de costumbre.

—Hmm… —Él golpeó su barbilla pensativo. —Supongo que me gusta duro y rápido…

—¡Lo sabía! —Genma declaró. Naruto asintió vigorosamente de acuerdo, golpeando con su puño el de Genma, victorioso.

La voz de Kakashi interrumpió su celebración.

—… Y entonces… después… —Él continuó con lentitud, su tono más oscuro mientras bajaba la cabeza para atrapar la mirada de Sakura. —… me gusta suave y lento.

Con eso, Kakashi volvió a abrir su libro y comenzó a leer como si nunca hubiera dicho algo.

Mientras que todos lo miraban con la boca abierta por el impacto, le pareció a Sakura que su corazón había dejado de latir. Aunque sus ojos sólo se habían encontrado por medio segundo, tiempo suficiente como para que nadie lo notara, el extraño calor en su mirada le había dejado sin aliento y encendido sus mejillas. Era como si de pronto hubiera desarrollado visión de túnel; se encontró a sí misma incapaz de girarse lejos de él, incluso aunque todo lo que podía ver de su cara ahora era la parte superior de su frente cubierta por el hitai-ate. Todo lo que no era Kakashi se había desvanecido al fondo.

Naruto fue el primero en recuperarse. —¡Oye, eso fue trampa, Kaka-sensei! —Chilló, apuntando un dedo acusador al hombre cuya nariz estaba enterrada en un libro. —Tienes que elegir uno ¡No puedes decir ambos!

La mesa estuvo silenciosa por un momento, hasta que, sin salir de detrás de su libro, Kakashi preguntó simplemente: —¿Por qué no? Es la verdad.

—Bueno, qui-quiero decir… —Naruto chisporroteó.

Genma le dio una palmada en la cabeza. —Déjalo así, Naruto-sama. Deberías estar contento de que dijera algo en primer lugar.

Naruto se desplomó en la cabina con un insatisfecho puchero y levantó su cerveza. Ino y Kurenai comenzaron a charlar en silencio, y Gai, finalmente liberado del agarre de Genma, se movió buscando el baño. Sai observó pasivamente, tomando sorbos periódicos de la botella en frente de él.

Mientras tanto, Sakura había conseguido apartar los ojos lejos de Kakashi, pero todavía no podía recuperar su aliento. Consciente en un nivel menos-que-consciente que todo el mundo estaba distraído, ella tomó la oportunidad para dejar algo de dinero y dirigirse rumbo a la salida. Ella mantuvo su ritmo normal para comenzar, pero prácticamente estaba corriendo para cuando llegó a la puerta, y estaba segura de que nada se había sentido tan bien como el primer respiro de aire que tomó cuando llegó afuera.

Dejando que la puerta se cerrara detrás de ella y tambaleándose algunos metros a la derecha antes de desplomarse contra la pared, Sakura miró fijamente a las farolas al otro lado de la calle e intentó calmar a su acelerado corazón. Él lo había hecho de nuevo, justo igual que la noche anterior –le había sacudido hasta el fondo con unas simples palabras y una mirada. Llevó la mano hasta su garganta, los dedos agarrando ausentes el cuello de su blusa. Había pensado que había sido algún tipo de casualidad la noche anterior, si no una completa alucinación alcohólica, pero claramente no. Estaba comenzando a preguntarse si en verdad conocía algo al hombre.

En ese momento, su pulso aún no calmado, la puerta del pub se abrió, y la nueva fuente de todos los problemas en su mundo salió y se giró para encararla. El corazón le saltó dentro de la garganta mientras sus ojos fueron una vez más capturados por su larguirucha forma. Sabía que debía parecer ridícula, de pie ahí sin moverse, con los ojos abiertos como un conejo congelado por la repentina aparición de un zorro, pero aun así parecía incapaz de moverse.

Su cálida mirada se encontró con la de ella. Su rostro era tan familiar, y la mirada que él le dio no estaba oscurecida como la que le había dado cuando él había dicho… lo que dijo… en la mesa, pero ella sintió que le estaba viendo por primera vez. La comisura de sus labios se levantó en una pequeña sonrisa bajo su máscara mientras metía las manos dentro de sus bolsillos. —Que tengas buenas noches, Sakura-chan. —Dijo con suavidad, dejando sus ojos viajar de los suyos a su boca y de regreso a sus ojos, su entrecejo arrugándose muy ligeramente, antes de que él se diera la vuelta y comenzara a caminar lejos de ella en la dirección de su departamento.

Incapaz de decir algo en respuesta, Sakura simplemente lo observó hasta que él se alejó demasiado del alcance de las farolas como para que pudiera distinguir su forma de la oscuridad. Cuando ella no pudo escuchar más sus pisadas, el puño que apretaba su blusa finalmente se aflojó, y su mano cayó débilmente a su costado.

—¡Oh, ahí estás, Sakura-chan! —La voz de Naruto estalló en la confusa neblina que eran sus pensamientos mientras él y el resto del grupo salían por la puerta. —¡Pensé que te habías ido!

De alguna forma ella encontró su voz. —N-no, Naruto, sólo necesitaba un poco de aire. —Dijo con una falsa sonrisa.

—Oh, de acuerdo, bien, vamos de regreso a la casa de Genma por una bebida, ¿Quieres venir? —Preguntó, completamente ajeno al hecho de que su amiga de cabello rosa se sentía como si hubiera sido golpeada por un autobús.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza. —No, está bien, Naruto. Estoy muy cansada. Creo que voy a casa.

—Aw, de acuerdo, Sakura-chan. —Naruto hizo un puchero, jalándola para darle un abrazo de oso. —¡Qué descanses!

—G-gracias, Naruto. —Sakura croó, liberándose de su agarre. Una vez libre, embozó una sonrisa para todos los demás mientras y les dio las buenas noches.

—¡Buenas noches, Sakura! —Corearon, ondeando la mano mientras se movían al departamento de Genma.

—Buenas noches. —Repitió en silencio.

* * *

 **N/A:** No sé si lo siguen haciendo o no, pero al menos hace un par de años, Molson-Canadian imprimía botellas con preguntas "¿Qué prefieres?". Este capítulo fue parcialmente inspirado por eso. El capítulo 7 está en progreso.

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están?

Probablemente todavía no sea lo que esperaban, pero bueno... Aquí tienen la actualización. El próximo capítulo es cortito y como me voy de vacaciones, les aviso que subiré dos capítulos por esta ocasión.

 **Por cierto, muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios y alertas.** Debo mencionar que estoy sorprendida (positivamente) por la respuesta obtenida por las notas del capítulo pasado. La verdad es que pensé que me había volado con poner aquello, pero cuando vi todo lo que escribieron, sinceramente sentí que valió la pena (゜▽゜;) Es decir, los presioné y todo, pero finalmente varios se animaron a comentar y créanme, eso lo valoro mucho porque si bien no han sido capítulos largos, es cierto que me toma trabajo y sobretodo tiempo hacer la traducción y revisión de ellos, así que recibir sus palabras me hace feliz ー( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

Respondo reviews mañana y el domingo a los que tienen cuenta, pero a los que no, lo hago por acá:

 **Laramor:** Muchas gracias por leer el fic. La verdad es que creo que te va a sorprender mucho el manejo de los personajes dentro de este fic, yo ya lo mencioné, pero es que es cierto que Kakashisgf se esforzó muchísimo en ello. Y aunque al principio la historia es un poco slow burning para algunos (la verdad yo no lo siento, creo que es bastante coherente considerando a cantidad de capítulos, el tema y su longitud) pienso que ese es uno de los puntos que tiene también a favor. Obviamente no vamos a poner a Sakura cayendo rápidamente, en especial con toda la historia canon que tiene detrás. Acá verás algo de esa tensión sexual que bien mencionaste y en los próximos tendremos un poco más. Y descuida, me tardaré años en traducir este fic (en realidad en terminarlo, porque trataré de mantener siempre este ritmo de actualización) pero lo tendrán terminado. Espero que el próximo capítulo sea de tu agrado y te mando un saludo y un abrazo.

 **Guest:** Ah... ¿No sé si habrás escrito tu nick y lo borró la página? Pero igualmente te respondo. Esta semana tengo que enviarle el capítulo número 12 (mi alma está muriendo) y le pasaré tu comentario (normalmente ella lee desde la página los reviews, pero no hay problema.) Te entiendo perfectamente, cuando ella lo estaba escribiendo (me parece que comencé a leerlo por el capítulo 35, algo así) y yo seguía en la universidad, a veces me pasaba el tiempo en la oficina del servicio social leyendo o en las noches me despertaba su actualización y me ponía a leerlo. Realmente tenía tiempo que no me enganchaba así a un fic y éste lo consiguió. Hubo momentos en que me puse literalmente a llorar por las escenas (tú sabrás cuáles) y otros en los que no podía con la felicidad xD A mí también me hubiera gustado que el canon tuviera un rumbo similar o que pasara algo con la relación tan insatisfactoria que Sasuke y Sakura tienen... Pero bueno, creo que la mayoría de los fanáticos de la pareja están contentos con eso y dudo que vayan a cambiarlo. Como sea, muchísimas gracias por releer el fic conmigo, espero poder hacerle justicia a esta maravillosa obra. ¡Un abrazo!

Bueno, ¡Es todo por este día! Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo mis proyectos. Espero tengan un excelente fin de semana (❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ*


	7. Capítulo 7

**¡Hola a todos!**

¿Cómo están? Esto será breve porque el capítulo es cortito, les recuerdo que hay dos porque me voy a ir de vacaciones, así que hagan que duren (?) jajajaja

* * *

 **N/A:** Otro corto por esta ocasión. El capítulo 8 no estará arriba hasta el Miércoles; el trabajo ha decidido ser tardado, y mi hermana y yo tenemos nuestra clase de krav maga mañana por la tarde. Ya veremos.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **Better Man**_ pertenece a **Kakashisgf** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción. Agradezco también a la autora por su trabajo como beta reader.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

 **Un Mejor Hombre**

 **Capítulo 7**

Le tomaría otros diez minutos de permanecer de pie bajo el amarillo brillo de la farola, con la parte trasera de su cabeza descansando contra el rugoso ladrillo del edificio, antes de sentirse lo suficientemente estable como para volver a casa.

Cuando llegó ahí, hizo los preparativos para meterse a la cama, luego apagó las luces y se dejó caer sobre el colchón con un suspiro. Se sentía como si le hubieran pasado por un escurridor las dos últimas noches, ¿En qué estaba pensando ese hombre? ¿Siempre había sido así y nunca se había dado cuenta?

Lo encontró difícil de creer. Conocía a Kakashi desde hace casi 20 años.

Pero, ¿Qué lo habría hecho cambiar? No es como si estuviera en esa edad de 'descubrirse a uno mismo'… A los 44 años, siendo un prodigio con más de 35 años de experiencia _y_ un Hokage retirado, hipotéticamente debería conocerse bastante bien…

Rodó sobre su estómago y golpeó su cara contra el edredón.

¿Crisis de mediana edad? Eso podría tener sentido. Había estado sufriendo muchos cambios profesionales en los últimos años y, como habían hablado la noche anterior, nunca había estado involucrado con nadie.

— _No quiero una relación a medias, Sakura_. —Le había dicho.

Sintió sus mejillas arder ante el recuerdo de la forma en que le había visto mientras hablaba.

— _Y entonces… después… me gusta_ _suave y lento…_

Enterró la cara más profundo en la manta, ¿En qué estaba pensando? Este era Kakashi. Eternamente impuntual, lector de pornografía, molesto Kakashi, quien había hecho todo en su poder para hacer que su cabello se encaneciera como el de él desde el día en que se conocieron. No importaba si recientemente su voz tenía el mal hábito de hacer que algo oscuro y desconocido se enroscara en su estómago.

 _Oscuro y desconocido y no enteramente desagradable,_ su estúpido inner agregó. Jaló el edredón alrededor de sus orejas en un débil intento para bloquear pensamientos como ese.

Probablemente estaba imaginando cosas de cualquier forma, y, además, tenía a Sasuke. Su _esposo._

 _Quien no estaba ahí._

Sakura gruñó y giró la cabeza a un lado, estudiando la sombría pared como si tuviera todas las respuestas ¿Cuándo iba a volver? Estaba segura de que si él estuviera en casa, ella no estaría de pronto escuchando cosas extrañas en la voz de Kakashi.

De verdad, no era como si Kakashi hubiera cambiado o que siempre hubiera sido así y ella recién lo estaba viendo. Era más como si ella estuviera imaginando por completo el calor en sus palabras y ojos. Suponía que era algo que debía esperarse… había visto a Sasuke con poca frecuencia a lo largo de los años que pasar una cantidad significativa de tiempo con un hombre le haría sentir un poco rara. Especialmente si ese hombre era uno atractivo.

No que pensara que Kakashi era atractivo o algo así.

Probablemente.

Su ceño se frunció mientras se daba la vuelta y deslizaba debajo de la manta, determinada a dejar de pensar sobre perezosos ojos color carbón y molestas y profundas voces hablando sobre cosas duras y rápidas y suaves y lentas.

* * *

Un minuto después, estaba pateando el edredón fuera de ella y levantándose para abrir la ventana. Hacia demasiado calor en su habitación.

Deslizó la cortina a un lado con el brazo derecho y levantó el marco con la izquierda. El aire nocturno estaba ligeramente más frío que el aire dentro, pero ella se sintió un millón de grados mejor mientras la suave brisa flotaba sobre ella. Inclinó la frente contra el cristal y observó las polillas volar alrededor de la luz del pórtico de su vecino.

¿Kakashi, huh? Suspiró, dejando que la cortina cayera de nuevo en su lugar y se volvió a acostar. Realmente él era imposible.

¿Y qué había con la forma en que le había dicho que tuviera buenas noches? ¿De verdad había imaginado que él había visto su boca mientras lo decía? Todo lo demás sobre el intercambio fue normal.

Aunque tal vez su tono fue un poco más suave, menos burlón, menos que lo usual…

Se apretó el puente de la nariz. Dios, ¿Qué le sucedía? Estaba actuando como una adolescente, analizando cada detallito de pocas interacciones con un tipo. No… con _Kakashi._ De todas las cosas ridículas. Nunca había tenido una fase de enamoramiento por un profesor como Ino con Asuma-sensei cuando eran niñas; ¿Por qué la tendría ahora con 30 años?

Ridículo. Sin mencionar que _ella estaba_ _ **casada.**_

Seriamente tenía que haber algo malo en ella. No había forma en que estuviera interesada en Kakashi, y _definitivamente_ no había forma de que Kakashi estuviera interesado en ella. Esto era producto de extrañar a Sasuke y pasar demasiado tiempo con su antiguo maestro. Eso era todo.

* * *

…Probablemente.


	8. Capítulo 8

**N/A:** Este va para **girlgeorge** , quien pidió más interacción entre Kakashi y Sarada, con un guiño al Team Miriku, quienes me recuerdan cómo puede lucir el cabello de Kakashi a veces.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **Better Man**_ pertenece a **Kakashisgf** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción. Agradezco también a la autora por su trabajo como beta reader.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

 **Un Mejor Hombre**

 **Capítulo 8**

Entre la falta de sueño y sobrevivir al pequeño paro cardíaco que sufrió al confundir una escoba de pie contra el costado de un edificio con Kakashi mientras se dirigía a trabajo, no era de sorprender que todos le preguntaran si se sentía bien cuando llegó al hospital a la mañana siguiente. Ella desechó sus preocupaciones y comenzó sus rondas, contenta por tener algo qué hacer para distraerse de su propia mente.

* * *

Se sentía mucho mejor para el final del día mientras colgaba su blanca bata en la oficina. Sarada regresaría esa tarde, así que estaba esperando que una agradable cena y escuchar a su hija contarle sobre la misión hicieran que regresara a la normalidad de nuevo. Mientras caminaba a su hogar y comenzaba a planear qué cocinar y se preguntaba qué aventuras Sarada pudo haber tenido, sus confusos pensamientos sobre Kakashi finalmente se desvanecieron en el fondo.

* * *

—¿Y luego qué sucedió? —Sarada gritó desde la cocina, donde estaba sirviéndose un vaso de agua.

Kakashi se detuvo, atrapando la sorprendida mirada de Sakura mientras ella cruzaba la puerta del frente. —… Y luego tu madre entró y me miró como si acabara de encontrar un ratón en su casa. —Dijo con ironía.

Habiendo escuchado la puerta abrirse, Sarada entró a la apertura de la sala de estar, donde Kakashi estaba sentado cómodamente en uno de los sillones.

Sakura tomó aliento y obligó a su pulso a disminuir la velocidad. Aprovechando algo de sus habilidades de actuación ninja, puso los ojos en blanco y dejó sus guantes y bolso en la mesa de la entrada. —Kakashi, la única cosa que tienes en común con un ratón es tu talento único para sacarle comida a las personas.

—Oye, oye, Sakura-chan, eso no es justo. —Compuso un puchero. —… también soy bastante escurridizo.

—Tienes que serlo para salirte con la tuya y no pagar un centavo. —Replicó con una mirada aguda en su dirección. Él puso un rostro inocente.

Mientras Sakura se movió a la cocina, volvió la cabeza hacia su hija. —Sarada, no dejes que este viejo te convenza para que salgas a comer con él.

Sarada se giró rápidamente. —Pero, mamá, él ofreció llevar a nuestro equipo a almorzar mañana…

—Me encontré con ellos en la Torre del Hokage. Acababan de regresar de su misión. —Kakashi intervino a modo de explicación.

La genin de cabello oscuro tomó el brazo de su madre y tiró para susurrarle en la oreja. —¡Vamos a usarlo como una oportunidad para ver su rostro!

Kakashi pretendió no estar prestando atención, pero Sakura podía ver su oreja aguzarse detrás de la cabeza de su hija. Mirándolo a los ojos mientras hablaba, le dijo a su hija con suavidad, sabiendo que él escucharía: —No te molestes. Él simplemente esquivará todos sus intentos, conseguirá distraerlos, y luego aspirará su comida y desaparecerá antes de que se giren de nuevo, y se quedarán atrapados con la cuenta.

Sarada inclinó la cabeza y le dio a Kakashi una estudiada mirada, golpeando el dedo contra su boca. —Bien, _esta_ es la segunda ocasión que ha estado aquí para cenar en esta semana. —Dijo finalmente.

Sakura asintió de acuerdo. Kakashi parecía herido. —Sólo quería pasar algo de tiempo con mi vieja estudiante favorita y su hija. —Se quejó exageradamente.

Sarada dejó ir el brazo de su madre y alzó una ceja. —Pero pensé que papá fue tu estudiante favorito.

Sakura tomó la oportunidad para caminar en la cocina y comenzar a hacer la cena, dejando a Kakashi y a su hija en la sala de estar. Mientras miraba su cabello rosa balancearse a través de su espalda cuando doblaba la esquina, Kakashi respondió pensativamente. —Hmmm… Creo que es más que me vi reflejado en él.

El rostro de Sarada transmitió su incredulidad. —No te pareces PARA NADA a mi papá. —Dijo dudosamente.

Kakashi frunció el ceño, su voz un poquito más sobria, sus ojos enfocados en el aire frente a él. —Bueno, era muy parecido a tu padre cuando era joven.

Sarada se quedó callada por un momento antes de preguntar sin rodeos: —¿Eso quiere decir que mi papá será tan tonto como tú algún día?

Kakashi podía escuchar las risitas sofocadas de Sakura en la cocina. Se talló la nuca y se río entre dientes, avergonzado. —Ah, supongo que todo es posible, Sarada-chan.

* * *

—Entonces, ¿De qué estaban hablando ustedes dos cuando llegué a casa? —Sakura preguntó, tomando un trozo de pollo con sus palillos.

—Oh, Kakashi-sama estaba contándome sobre esa vez en que les enseñó a caminar por los árboles. —Sarada respondió. —Él dijo que fuiste la mejor.

—Bueno, eso es cierto. —Kakashi agregó. —Sólo tuve que enseñarle una vez. Le tomó a Naruto y a tu padre el día entero, e incluso entonces probablemente no lo hubieran entendido si tu madre no les hubiera dado una pista… Ah, la belleza del perfecto control de chakra…

Sakura podía sentirlo mirándole mientras hablaba. Se sonrojó ligeramente, incapaz de verlo a los ojos.

Afortunadamente, Kakashi movió su mirada hacia su hija. —Sarada-chan, he escuchado que heredaste eso de tu madre. —Dijo, sus ojos entrecerrándose.

Sarada frunció el ceño. —Sí, soy muy buena usando mi chakra.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué estás frunciendo el ceño? —Preguntó, confundido.

—¡Porque Naruto-oji-sama le enseñó al tonto de Boruto otro jutsu, y él lo usó en nuestra misión! —Sarada exclamó, su pequeño puño inconscientemente apretando su vaso con más fuerza. Kakashi discretamente lo quitó de su mano, bien consciente del daño que una mujer de su linaje podría hacer a la cristalería en un momento de enfado. Sin darse cuenta, Sarada continuó su diatriba. —¡No quiero perder frente a él! ¿De qué sirve el estúpido control de chakra si no puedo hacer nada con él? ¿Mamá, no puedes enseñarme algo nuevo? ¡Quiero ser capaz de derrotarlos en nuestra próxima misión!

Sakura dejó de masticar, su corazón apretándose. Sabía exactamente cómo se sentía su hija. —¿Cuándo es tu próxima misión?

—En dos días. —Sarada replicó, sus ojos esperanzados.

El corazón de Sakura se apretó todavía más. Tenía doble turno en el hospital los siguientes dos días. —Sarada, yo-

—Yo podría enseñarte algo, si quieres. —Kakashi interrumpió, reconociendo por qué Sakura estaba dudando. —Después de todo, sucede que conozco algunos jutsu.

Sakura estaba demasiado aliviada por su oferta como para bufar por su deliberada modestia.

—¿De verdad, Kakashi-sama? ¡Eso sería asombroso! —Sarada sonrió ampliamente.

—Seguro. —Kakashi arrugó sus ojos.

—¡Shannaro! ¡El tonto de Boruto no es el único que puede aprender jutsus de un Hokage! —La chica morena se levantó en una pose de victoria.

Sakura enterró la cara en sus palmas ante el extraño parecido que su hija tenía con la Inner Sakura de su juventud. Podía sentir el regocijo de Kakashi al otro lado de la mesa; la mayoría del tiempo Sarada era callada como su padre, pero definitivamente había ocasiones en que quedaba claro quién era su madre, y esta era una de ellas.

—Sarada, por favor, abstente de gritar en la mesa. —Sakura suspiró.

Su hija se sentó y con calma recogió sus palillos, pero no pudo quitar su sonrisa de contento.

—De acuerdo, Sarada-chan, ¿Qué tal si nos vemos en el campo de entrenamiento 3 a las 8 de la mañana? —Kakashi propuso.

Sakura le dio una mirada que decía: "¿Quieres decir las 11, cierto?" Kakashi la ignoró. Sakura sacudió la cabeza.

—¡Muchas gracias, Kakashi-sama! —Sarada inclinó la cabeza ligeramente.

—No hay problema, Sarada-chan. —Kakashi respondió. —No puedo dejar que pierdas frente al tonto de Boruto-kun.

Sus ojos se levantaron para encontrarse con los de Sakura, la calidez en su pequeña sonrisa mostrándose a través de sus profundidades grises. Pese a la pequeña sacudida que su estómago dio por su mirada, no pudo evitar responderle con una agradecida sonrisa. —Gracias. —Dijo moviendo la boca sin emitir sonido alguno. Él asintió en respuesta, sus ojos entrecerrándose.

* * *

Sarada había salido al patio trasero para practicar como preparación por su lección del siguiente día. Sakura se paró frente al fregadero lavando los platos mientras Kakashi los traía de la mesa.

Ella le escuchó colocar una pila a su derecha, y luego se sobresaltó por una mano que le agarraba ligeramente la cadera. Se puso aún más rígida cuando el calor de un fuerte pecho se encontró con su espalda y un brazo familiar le rodeó el otro lado.

La mano en su cadera apretó delicadamente, y sintió su aliento en la mejilla. —Déjame ayudar. —Su profunda voz habló suavemente, labios enmascarados rozaron apenas contra su oreja mientras él hundía la mano dentro del agua, envolviendo la de ella brevemente antes de tomar la esponja lejos de su agarre.

Él levantó la esponja del agua y sin problema la hizo a un lado, quitando la otra mano de su cadera para sacar el paño de cocina de la percha bajo el fregadero y ponerlo en su cabeza. —Tú secas. —Dijo con una sonrisa torcida que no hizo nada para calmar el repentino fuego quemando en su abdomen.

Ella le miró con la boca abierta, el paño de la cocina colgándole sobre un ojo. Él profundizó su sonrisa, luego se volvió hacia el fregadero y comenzó a lavar un plato. El paño comenzó a deslizarse por su cabeza, y ella lo atrapó ausentemente, su mirada nunca dejando su perfil, incluso cuando él le tendió el plato limpio para secarlo.

—Sakura-chan, estás dejando que el agua gotee por todo el piso. —Kakashi tarareó sin mirarla.

Sakura vio hacia abajo como en cámara lenta y se dio cuenta de que estaba, de hecho, sosteniendo un plato mojado que estaba, de hecho, goteando todo el piso. —Ah, ja. —Se río incómodamente, todavía aturdida, y comenzó a secar con cuidado el plato con el paño antes de acomodarlo en la barra. Él le tendió otro plato.

Continuaron de esta forma hasta que todos los platos estuvieron limpios y secos y Sakura consiguió recuperar algo de su susceptibilidad. Estaba a punto de preguntarle a Kakashi qué demonios había sido todo eso cuando Sarada regresó adentro.

Mientras Sakura cuestionaba por qué su hija estaba abriendo el refrigerador buscando un bocadillo, Kakashi escurrió la esponja y tomó el húmedo paño de sus manos para secarse las suyas antes de colgarlo de nuevo en la percha. Tomó sus guantes de la barra donde los había dejado antes.

—De acuerdo, Sarada-chan, ¿Te veo a las 8 entonces? —Preguntó arrugando un ojo.

La morena se volvió hacia él, sonriendo. —¡Sip! Campo de entrenamiento 3… ¡Gracias de nuevo, Kakashi-sama!

—Cuando quieras. —Kakashi dijo. Miró a Sakura y le dio otra de esas cálidas e indescifrables miradas que hacían que su interior se retorciera involuntariamente.

—Duerme bien, Sakura-chan. —Murmuró. —No trabajes demasiado. —Él le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa antes de caminar hacia la puerta, alzando una mano para despedirse detrás de él.

* * *

Y por tercera noche consecutiva, Sakura se encontró incapaz de hablar, observando a Kakashi alejarse luego de convertir su interior en papilla.

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

¡Hola de nuevo!

Espero que hayan disfrutado de ambos capítulos. **Agradezco infinitamente sus amables comentarios y lecturas :3**

 **Jessica Ivonne:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Ya le pasé a Kakashisgf tu comentario y estoy esperando respuesta a mis mensajes Y Y Pero como trabaja y eso, es probable que ande un poquito ocupada. Cualquier cosa te la dejo por aquí. Y bueno, la verdad es que aunque Sasuke no es de mis favoritos, hubo momentos en que me sentí #TeamSasuke (pero breves xD). A mí el capítulo anterior me mata porque ¿Quién no moriría con ese 'duro y rápido, y luego, suave y lento'? ksdfnsakjfnjs Como dices, Sakura se da cuenta de que Kakashi anda con cosas raras jajaja Muchas gracias por tu comentario y tu apoyo ¡Un abrazo!

 **Zelink970911:** ¡Hola! Gracias por pasarte a leer y comentar. Me voy a repetir con la respuesta de arriba, pero la verdad es que esa indirecta, caray. A lo mejor sólo hubiera dicho Sakura 'Oh, dios' y ya si él no la hubiera visto, obviamente Kakashi quería que se diera cuenta de que iba para ella y sólo para ella. Y bueno, ya que lo has leído sabrás que habrá todavía más momentos de estos y ojalá pueda seguir contando con tu apoyo ¡Te mando un abrazo!

Intentaré responder entre hoy y mañana los reviews con cuenta. Nuevamente gracias.

Bueno... eso es todo por esta semana. Les recuerdo que **la próxima actualización será el 6 de Abril** si todo sale bien (que esperemos sea así -ay, suena taaan lejos-).

Tengan unas excelentes vacaciones de primavera/pascua si es que las tienen y si no, espero que cualquier forma la pasen bien.

¡Gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios!


	9. Capítulo 9

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **Better Man**_ pertenece a **Kakashisgf** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción. Agradezco también a la autora por su trabajo como beta reader.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

 **Un Mejor Hombre**

 **Capítulo 9**

 _10:58 a.m., del día siguiente._

—¡Llegas tarde! —Vino el grito de indignación de una pequeña y morena chica de pie en el medio del campo de entrenamiento 3.

Kakashi sonrió bajo su máscara mientras saltaba de un árbol cercano y confrontaba el dedito apuntándole furiosamente. Ah, la nostalgia…

—Lo siento, Sarada-chan. Me atrapó una inundación repentina de camino aquí y tuve que rescatar una caja de gatitos de una segura muerte por ahogo. —Explicó con una mirada grave en el rostro.

Sarada le lanzó una mirada nivelada que le dijo que no estaba creyendo ninguna de sus tonterías. —Kakashi-sama, ni siquiera está lloviendo. —Dijo, dirigiendo su mirada y palmas hacia el cielo, buscando por las inexistentes gotas.

—Sarada-chan, como uno debe suponer por su nombre, la inundación repentina vino y se fue _repentinamente._ —Kakashi replicó pedagógicamente.

—Kakashi-sama, como cualquiera que haya estado despierto y esperando fuera por las ÚLTIMAS TRES HORAS… —Le dirigió una ceja alzada con molestia. —puedo decirle, que no ha llovido en toda la mañana.

—¿Oh? ¿Dije 'inundación repentina'? Quise decir 'corriente', —Kakashi rectificó con rapidez. —Alguna cruel, cruel persona arrojó una caja de gatitos en un arroyo, dejándolos morir.

—Ni siquiera está mojado. —Sarada argumentó.

—Ah, sí, bueno, caminar en el agua es una habilidad terriblemente útil, especialmente cuando se trata de rescatar gatitos. —Kakashi sonrió, sus ojos arrugándose.

Sarada suspiró, cerró los ojos, y deshizo su puño para apretarse el puente de la nariz, luciendo para todo el mundo como una morena versión en miniatura con lentes de su madre. —Ahórreselo. —Bufó. —Sólo comencemos.

Entretenido, Kakashi le observó alejarse de una manera que recordaba más a Naruto que a Sakura; Boruto-kun debía estarse frotando con ella sin darse cuenta, musitó.

Tenía que admitir que más o menos extrañaba burlarse de los niños llegando tarde a los entrenamientos. Y definitivamente extrañaba mostrarse con excusas absurdas por su impuntualidad… era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, junto con el _Icha Icha,_ tomar la siesta en árboles, y hacer sonrojar a Sakura. Suponía que al menos tenía todavía la oportunidad ocasional para inventarse excusas con Naruto y Sakura, aunque ahora ambos estaban acostumbrados a ello y apenas reaccionaban, lo que era infinitamente menos divertido que su reciente encuentro con Sarada. Tal vez había beneficios pasados por altos en este asunto de la enseñanza…

Se dirigió hacia Sarada que estaba de pie cerca de los postes. —Bien. —Comenzó. —Ya que tus padres son del tipo genjutsu, estoy asumiendo que tú también lo eres.

Ella asintió.

—¿Y has comenzado a despertar tu Sharingan?

Ella asintió de nuevo.

—Bien. Eso debería hacer más sencillo para ti aprender jutsu.

—¿También tenía el sharingan, no es así, Kakashi-sama? —Sarada preguntó con curiosidad. Su historia básica era, por supuesto, bien conocida por ella, pero escuchar cualquier cosa del misterioso (aunque ridículo) hombre era _mucho_ mejor.

—Así es. Desde que tenía más o menos tu edad hasta el final de la cuarta guerra ninja. —Kakashi confirmó.

—¿Y fue así que te volviste el Ninja que Copia de Konoha, verdad?

—Sip.

—¡Es tan increíble! —Sarada chilló. —Quiero aprender 1,000 jutsu con mi sharingan también.

Kakashi se río. —Esa es una buena meta. La forma más sencilla de alcanzarla es copiar los jutsu de todos tus enemigos mientras pelean. —Él se inclinó, como si le estuviera contando un secreto. —De verdad les vuelve locos que utilices tus propias técnicas contra ellos en la misma pelea. Y si ya sabes el jutsu, puedes hacerlo al mismo tiempo en que ellos, y eso _de verdad_ los enloquecerá, especialmente si es un jutsu especial que no mucha gente conozca.

—Sí, puedo ver eso. —Asintió.

—La otra cosa que hacer es copiar todas las técnicas de tus amigos mientras estén combatiendo. Probablemente se enca- er, se molestarán contigo, pero ultimadamente es por el bienestar de la aldea, así que lo superarán. Y si no lo hacen, bueno… —Él miró al cielo. —Oh, bueno.

Él se encogió de hombros y bajó la cabeza para guiñarle el ojo. Ella se sonrojó ligeramente. —Sí. —Dijo. —Sólo tendrán que superarlo.

Kakashi le palmeó la cabeza. —Buena niña. Antes de que lo sepamos, Konoha tendrá en su lugar a Sarada la Ninja que Copia.

Sarada sonrió y levantó un puño. —¡Shannaro!

Sonriendo internamente, Kakashi decidió que era tiempo de ponerse a trabajar. —De acuerdo. —Dijo. —Para darle uso a tus talentos naturales tanto como sea posible, ya que tenemos un corto espacio de entrenamiento, voy a enseñarte un genjutsu. Este es uno de los favoritos de Kurenai-san… obviamente, lo copié de ella. —Sonrió. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Él tenía el presentimiento de que iba a disfrutar muchísimo quitarle jutsus a sus desprevenidos amigos y enemigos. Siendo de las suyas… tal vez de verdad se convertiría en la siguiente ninja que copia de Konoha…

Su sonrisa se amplió un poco más antes de sacudir mentalmente su cabeza para volver a concentrarse. —Entonces, tu tarea es copiar los sellos mientras los formo. No voy a ir lento; necesitas acostumbrarte a copiar sellos a rápida velocidad, o nunca serás capaz de robar los jutsu de tus enemigos.

Sarada le dio un asentimiento determinado. —¡Sí, sensei!

Kakashi se río entre dientes. —No necesitas llamarme 'sensei', Sarada-chan. Era el maestro de tu madre; sólo te estoy haciendo un favor. 'Kakashi-sama' como siempre está bien.

Ella sonrió. —Sí, Kakashi-sama.

—De acuerdo, voy a comenzar ahora. Activa el sharingan. —Ordenó. Tan pronto como él vio los ojos de Sarada volverse rojos, él comenzó a formar una serie de sellos manuales. —¡Magen: Jubaku Satsu!

Él inmediatamente desapareció en una nubosa neblina, y casi instantáneamente, Sarada sintió un gigante árbol creciendo detrás de ella y atrapándola con sus ramas. Mientras luchaba contra su agarre, Kakashi pareció deslizarse fuera del tronco del árbol sobre su cabeza, sosteniendo un kunai. Sarada rápidamente canalizó chakra a sus brazos y los liberó de las ramas, chocando las manos juntas y formando el jutsu de liberación. —¡Kai! —Gritó. La neblina se disolvió, y el árbol desapareció, dejando a Kakashi en su lugar.

—Bien hecho, Sarada-chan. Veo que tu madre te ha enseñado algunos de los más útiles aspectos del control de tu chakra. —Kakashi observó.

—Sí, está enseñándome cómo canalizarlo a todas partes para que pueda usarlo en situaciones como esta. —Sarada dijo. —Ella me dijo que incluso si es un genjutsu, se siente real para el cuerpo, así que a veces tienes que usar chakra como harías con un ataque físico para liberarte.

—Tu madre es una mujer inteligente. —Kakashi replicó. Las mejillas de Sarada se tiñeron de rosa mostrándose de acuerdo.

—¿Conseguiste todos los sellos? —Preguntó.

Ella asintió. —Eso creo…

—Probémoslo entonces. Me quedaré aquí. —Kakashi se movió enfrente de la genin.

Un poco nerviosa, Sarada comenzó a formar los sellos que había copiado con el sharingan. Una vez que completó el último sello, gritó: —¡Magen: Jubaku Satsu!

Nada sucedió. Ella dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás y gruñó.

—Está bien. —Kakashi dijo. —Aprender todos los sellos no lo es todo; necesitas pensar exactamente cuándo y cuánto chakra poner en los sellos. Con tu aptitud con el chakra, deberías ser capaz de dominarlo con más rapidez que un montón de ninja. Inténtalo de nuevo.

* * *

Le tomó un par de horas, pero Sarada finalmente consiguió dominar el jutsu. Tomando un descanso, se inclinaron contra los postes, comiéndose los bentos que Sakura había preparado para ellos. Kakashi era, como siempre alrededor de Sarada, cuidadoso de dar bocados furtivos a la velocidad de la luz cuando ella estaba distraída (usualmente por él). Cada vez que ella se giraba de nuevo y veía comida faltando en su caja, ella suspiraba.

—¿Por qué no me deja ver su cara? Sé que deja que mamá la vea. —Se quejó.

—Hmm. Bien… tu madre es especial. La conozco desde hace mucho tiempo. Además, ella pasó por muchas pruebas y sufrimiento para ganarse el privilegio. —Él le dio una sonrisa con los ojos entrecerrados que transmitía exactamente cuanta diversión había tenido al poner a Sakura y a sus compañeros de equipo esas pruebas.

—¿Privilegio, huh? —Sarada bufó. —Apuesto a que tiene verrugas en todos lados.

Kakashi se encogió de hombros, imperturbable. —¿Quién sabe? El equipo de tu madre tenía un montón de teorías propias… los labios de pez era mi favorita.

Sarada parecía poco impresionada. —No podría esconder labios de pez con una máscara como esa, ¿No eran muy listos, cierto?

Kakashi se río. —Estás hablando de tu madre y padre, sabes.

La cara de Sarada expresaba que sí, que lo sabía. —Mamá dijo que terminó apostando a que era muy guapo.

Kakashi alzó una curiosa ceja. —¿Eso era? Eso es interesante… ¿Ganó la apuesta?

—¿Hubo una apuesta?

—Ah, sí. —Kakashi dijo, decepcionado de que Sarada no supiera nada al respecto. —Aparentemente el Equipo 7 tenía una apuesta… quien se acercara más a la verdad sobre mi cara se llevaba el dinero. Nunca supe quién ganó. —Y ahora, sabiendo lo que Sakura había apostado, él de verdad quería saber…

—Bueno, obviamente quien apostara a que fueran labios de pez no ganó. —Sarada comentó con desdén.

Kakashi curvó una media sonrisa. —¿Entonces, rechazas esa opción completamente, huh?

—Es ilógico. Su máscara no esconde mucho de la forma de sus rasgos. Es por eso que creo que si mi madre está equivocada, tiene que ser por algún problema de la piel. —Sarada explicó.

—¿Así que crees que tu mamá está en lo correcto? ¿Qué soy un tipo guapo?

Ella le lanzó una mirada de soslayo que era más vieja que sus ella… definitivamente aprendida de Sakura. —No, no lo creo. Por eso dije que apuesto a que tiene un montón de verrugas.

Kakashi suspiró, colgando la cabeza y fingiéndose herido con una mano sobre el corazón. —No es muy amable criticar al tipo que te está enseñando un nuevo jutsu, sabes…

—No es muy amable implicar una amenaza para dejar de enseñarle a alguien sólo porque tienen una opinión, _sabe_ … —Sarada replicó.

Él sacudió la cabeza en fingida consternación. —Eres demasiado parecida a tu madre, Sarada-chan, demasiado parecida a tu madre.

—¡Hmph! —Sarada alejó la cabeza de él.

—Bueno. —Dijo, limpiando los bentos vacíos. —¿Te gustaría que te enseñe cómo liberarte de ese jutsu usando sólo tu sharingan?

La cabeza de Sarada volvió a verlo, sus ojos emocionados. —¡Seguro!

—Quiero decir, eso, si te sientes cómoda aprendiendo algo de un tipo feo, con la cara llena de verrugas, incluso si no tiene labios de pez… —Kakashi hizo un puchero.

Ella suspiró. —Cielos, Kakashi-sama, de verdad tiene dominada esa mirada de perrito pateado, ¿No?

Él inhaló. —No sé de qué estás hablando. Nunca he pateado perritos. Sólo horrible gente como Orochimaru patea perritos.

—Bien, usted hace un buen trabajo _luciendo_ como un perrito pateado. Mamá siempre lo dice.

—Ustedes dos parecen hablar mucho sobre mí… —Kakashi dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Sarada le restó importancia. —Es sólo porque está cerca todo el tiempo.

—Bueno, si eso significa que dos bonitas damas van a hablar sobre mí, creo que estar cerca todo el tiempo suena como una cosa buena. —Kakashi declaró.

—Heh. —Sarada bufó, viendo a la tierra.

—¿Sucede algo, Sarada-chan? —Kakashi preguntó, su voz completamente seria.

—Tch… No lo sé. En verdad no. —Ausentemente pateó un par de pedazos de tierra.

Kakashi estaba en silencio. Si algo había aprendido a partir de su relación de Sakura, era no presionar mucho.

Su paciencia se vio recompensada luego de algunos momentos de silencio.

—Supongo que es como, ¿Por qué papá no se siente eso? ¿Qué estar cerca es algo bueno? —Sarada dijo, enviando un pequeño pedazo de tierra volando medio camino a través del campo hacia un árbol.

A él le tomó un segundo apreciar su exactitud antes de responder. —Bien, no sé si él no se siente así. Sabes que tu padre tiene un montón de cosas importantes que hacer.

—Sí, sí, eso es lo que mamá siempre está diciendo. Pero yo sé y usted sabe que _ella_ sabe que él no tiene que estar ASÍ de lejos. Especialmente luego de la cosa con los clones. —Ella frunció el ceño, sus ojos todavía en el suelo. —Él no debe pensar que estar cerca es importante… o estaría por aquí más seguido.

Cuando terminó de hablar, su voz se había vuelto dolorosamente silenciosa, pero Kakashi no estaba completamente seguro de qué decir en respuesta, ya que él sentía lo mismo sobre la situación… Sasuke estaba siendo un idiota egoísta, vagando por ahí lejos de su familia por más de una década. No estaba bien casarse con una mujer… _una joven_ mujer… embarazarla, y entonces esperar que criara a su hijo y viviera por su cuenta, rechazando oportunidades laborales y relaciones satisfactorias y quién sabe qué más, mientras uno va por ahí descubriéndose a sí mismo por 11 años…

La voz de Sarada rompió sus iracundos pensamientos. Todavía estaba viendo un hoyo en la tierra. —Sé que mamá no es feliz por eso. Actúa como si todo estuviera bien, pero la veo. Veo la mirada que a veces tiene. Piensa que no, pero lo hago. Esa es la principal razón por la que estoy enojada con él. Tal vez _estaba_ bien antes… —Ella sonó muy escéptica. —Pero definitivamente no está bien ahora, no desde los clones. —Su ceño fruncido se profundizó, y él podía ver los músculos en su mandíbula apretándose.

Él quería poder de arreglar las cosas… por el bien de ellas. Deseaba que nunca hubiera llegado a este punto en primer lugar. Él deseaba que…

—Como sea, ¿Iba a enseñarme cómo zafarme de ese jutsu usando el sharingan? —Sarada preguntó abruptamente.

Kakashi alzó la mirada para ver una cara disciplinada que le hizo justicia a Sasuke, pese a que no estaba allí para enseñársela, y él supo que ella había terminado con la conversación, así que él sólo asintió y comenzó a explicarle el proceso.

* * *

 **N/A:** No hay KakaSaku en este, pero creo que es importante para la historia, ¡Pero nuestra pareja favorita regresará en el próximo capítulo!

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están?

Disculpen la tardanza, acabo de llegar y estoy muriendo un poco; ¿Disfrutaron su tiempo libre (si lo tuvieron)? Yo sí. Vi ballenas jorobadas, un montón de peces y leones marinos y monté un dromedario, así que sí, estuvo genial.

Respecto al fic, sí, bueno, probablemente esperaban más de Kakashi y Sakura, pero leer sobre la relación entre Sarada y Kakashi también es encantador, ¿No es así?

 **¡Muchas gracias por sus lecturas y sus comentarios!** Por cierto, debo respuestas... (sí, tres semanas y no he respondido) perdónenme, ¡Lo hago mañana, lo juro!

 **Zelink970911:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Gracias por pasarte a leer. Ah... no sabes cuánto me encanta que en el fic no dejen de lado la relación entre Sarada y Kakashi, ¡Sarada también es importante y merece algo mejor (como el 99.99% de las mujeres en Naruto)! Así que estoy inmensamente feliz, especialmente porque no lo hace para ganarse a Sakura, lo hace porque en verdad sabe que es importante para Sarada (vamos, que aquí aprendió de su error de dejar de lado a Sakura). Muchas gracias por tu comentario, ¡Espero que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo! Y gracias por el abrazo ~~~

¡Y creo que es todo! La próxima semana -con suerte- actualizo más temprano ¡Nos leemos!


	10. Capítulo 10

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **Better Man**_ pertenece a **Kakashisgf** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción. Agradezco también a la autora por su trabajo como beta reader.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

 **Un Mejor Hombre**

 **Capítulo 10**

Sakura estaba en su oficina en el hospital, revisando el archivo de un paciente para una próxima cita, cuando una vez más se encontró atrapada por el cuerpo más grande Kakashi. Él había plantado su mano izquierda en el mostrador a su costado y presionó su pecho contra su espalda antes de que echar un vistazo por encima de su hombro y colocar una taza humeante de café de su cafetería favorita junto al siguiente archivo. Su mano se deslizó de la taza hacia el mostrador.

Su cuerpo se puso rígido por su flojo abrazo, ella no sabía si quería huir o si quería reclinarse contra él, así que optó por preguntarle de mal humor qué era lo que estaba haciendo y estar extraordinariamente orgullosa de que su voz no temblara del todo cuando lo hizo.

—Ah, pensé que tal vez te gustaría café de verdad. —Dijo. Se enderezó para que su cálido aliento le hiciera cosquillas detrás de la cabeza, pero él no se alejó. Ella estaba hiperconsciente del muscular pecho cincelado y los fuertes bisceps que la mantenían atrapada, e intentó no pensar sobre la parte inferior que estaba apenas a una pulgada lejos de su trasero, su calor haciéndole traviesas cosas a partes de ella que actualmente deseaba olvidar que existían.

—¿De verdad tienes que pararte tan cerca? —Frunció el ceño, su voz un poquito más jadeante de lo que le hubiera gustado. Ella sintió un sonrojo extendiéndose desde sus mejillas hasta la punta de sus orejas.

—No. —Respondió con naturalidad. —Pero es mucho más agradable si lo hago. —Esto fue dicho en su oreja, su tono insinuantemente oscuro. Ella sintió sus labios curvearse en una sonrisa presumida antes de que retrocediera un paso con una risita grave.

Le tomó un minuto orientarse. Sabía que él le estaba observando, podía sentir su mirada en ella, así que intentó convencerse de que él simplemente estaba siendo un tonto para provocarla. Él no estaba coqueteándole… ¿Cierto? Kakashi no era así… probablemente sólo se había aburrido de sus usuales métodos para volverle loca y estaba intentando algo nuevo. Componiendo su respiración, resolvió no dejar que lo consiguiera (convenientemente ignorando el hecho de que claramente ya lo había hecho).

Sin girarse, tomó su bolígrafo y pretendió seguir revisando el archivo, aunque en realidad no veía ninguna de las palabras en la página. El café que él le había traído le tentó por el rabillo del ojo, recordándole la forma en que se había sentido y lo mucho que esa problemática parte de ella que se rehusaba a marcharse realmente quería que la acomodara contra sus caderas y le mantuviera sonrojada contra su duro cuerpo. Sintió que sus mejillas ardían de nuevo por el pensamiento y sacudió la cabeza de manera discreta (esperaba) para tratar de alejarlo de su mente.

—¿De todos modos, cómo conseguiste entrar? —Preguntó, su molestia consigo misma por sentirse de la manera que lo hacía y con él por hacerle sentir de esa manera más evidente en su voz. Aunque, en el mismo instante, escuchó el crujido de los papeles en su escritorio y echó un vistazo para ver la ventana abierta. —… Olvídalo. —Murmuró gruñonamente.

Retiró la mirada de la ventana, todavía frunciendo el ceño, para atraparlo rascándose la nuca, luciendo al mismo tiempo avergonzado y muy satisfecho consigo mismo. Ella se sonrojó de nuevo y regresó con rapidez la cabeza al archivo de su paciente.

—Gracias por el café. —Consiguió decir.

—Mm, de nada. —Dijo. —¿Te gusta con dos de azúcar, verdad?

—Sí…

—Bien. No estaba seguro. —Ella imaginó la sonrisa con ojos entrecerrados que estaba segura él tenía.

La oficina se quedó en silencio por varios minutos.

—Me estás ignorando, Sakura-chan. —Hizo un mohín eventualmente.

—Estoy trabajando, Kakashi. —Dijo. —Tengo una cita en veinte minutos.

—Ah… —Su voz se apagó. —Sabes, Sarada-chan es tan rápida como tú y Sasuke.

Sakura bajó su bolígrafo, tomó el café, y se giró para encararlo, apoyando la espalda contra el mostrador y tomando un sorbo. —¿Oh?

Kakashi asintió. —Mi siesta de media mañana fue interrumpida por un bien coordinado Magen: Jubaku Satsu y deditos curveándose bajo mi máscara.

Sakura soltó una risita. —Esa es mi chica.

—De hecho. No hace falta decir que escapé con mi pureza todavía intacta, pero estuvo bastante cerca. —Dijo, su ceño fruncido seriamente, pero sus ojos brillando con alegría.

Ella resopló. —Kakashi, estoy muy segura de conocer un lago muy contaminado en Mizu que es más puro que tú. —Sin previo aviso, la imagen de unos tonificados abdominales contra su espalda cruzó su mente como si no pudiera evitar preguntarse cuan impuro era el hombre de cabello plateado. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron, y ella alejó sus ojos de él hacia su escritorio.

Él se río ligeramente. —Puede ser…

—Sé que es así. —Sakura replicó sin pensar.

Él levantó una ceja. —Oh, ¿Sabes, Sakura-chan? —Su voz de pronto tenía ese tono oscuro que hacía sus entrañas palpitaran.

Ella alzó la mirada, con la boca abierta para hablar, pero ninguna palabra salió.

Él le sonrió traviesamente antes de meter las manos en sus bolsillos. —Bueno, sólo quería contarte cómo iba Sarada-chan, ya que estoy muy seguro de que ella estaba dormida cuando tú llegaste a casa anoche. Te dejaré volver ahora al trabajo.

Odiaba que incluso su consideración le hiciera ruborizarse ligeramente. —Gracias, Kakashi. Por el café y por enseñarle a Sarada. No hubiera tenido el tiempo…

—Lo sé. —Dijo. —Y sé que es importante para ti que ella no se sienta dejada atrás por su equipo. —Sonrió suavemente.

Ella la devolvió una pequeña sonrisa. —Sí. Y creo que también está feliz porque el último Hokage le enseñara.

Kakashi se talló detrás del cuello, avergonzado. —Ah… bien, cuando sea. —Le ofreció, acercándose. —No te olvides de nuestra sesión de planificación mañana. —Él entrecerró los ojos y le revolvió el cabello, dejando que su mano se quedara un poquito más de lo necesario antes de retirarla, un mechón de su cabello deslizándose entre sus dedos. —Te veo después, Sakura-chan.

Su propia mano se movió inconscientemente a su cabeza. —Te veo mañana, Kakashi. —Dijo con una media sonrisa.

Él asintió, entonces desapareció a través de la ventana.

* * *

 **Nota de la traductora:**

¡Hola! (Pidan un deseo porque he actualizado temprano.)

Bueno, es un capítulo cortito, pero la cercanía de Kakashi ya comienza a hacer mella en Sakura, ¿No creen?

 **Estoy muy feliz porque continúen leyendo este proyecto (*＾▽＾)／**

Guest: ¿Supongo que eres Zelink970911? (El sitio elimina los nicks) De cualquier manera, gracias por leer el fic. Sasuke merece una familia, pero debería ser reciproco con ella. Sarada y Sakura merecen algo mejor #CampañaPermanente Y Kakashi también merece ser feliz u u ¡En fin! Un abrazo.

Entre otras cosas:

En realidad no debería ocupar el espacio para esto, pero bueno. Hay una página en facebook que está subiendo material (imágenes y videos) hechos por mis amigos y conocidos (de los grupos LINE, discord, tumblr; por supuesto KakaSaku shippers) sin créditos algunos. No voy a dar el nombre porque es obvio que no quiero ni repercusiones ni darles publicidad. El año pasado (por septiembre) les pedí que arreglaran eso y ellos se defendieron diciendo que 'era material pasado por los fans', pero que pondrían los créditos correspondientes. Anteayer les mandé un nuevo mensaje porque no sucedió así, es más había imágenes con los créditos recortados.

Ustedes saben que yo soy ilustradora, dependo del trabajo que me llegue vía internet y contactos, así que es obvio que la situación me molestó como no tienen idea. Además, repito, son gente que conozco desde que entré al fandom y en especifico desde que me subí al barco KakaSaku.

A lo que voy es que si ven una situación así, por favor, pidan que se pongan créditos de los artistas. Cuesta mucho tiempo y trabajo crear imágenes, qué decir de videos, como para que alguien lo suba sin permiso ni dar el nombre de quien lo hizo (ni mucho menos ponerse a buscarlo). Aunque es bonito que suban los archivos ¿De qué va a servir si nadie sabe quién los creo?

En fin, que va para largo. Pero de cualquier manera, pido se respete el trabajo y que si ven esta situación, pongan un poquito de su parte pidiendo que se proporcione nombre y/o enlace del sitio del artista. Ustedes tampoco suban contenido sin acreditar al autor. Si ustedes lo conocen, den el nombre, porque no saben qué feo es ver el trabajo de uno mutilado y expuesto sin que se nos notifique.

En general ese es el berrinche de esta semana. Sin nada más que agregar, **agradezco nuevamente por su apoyo a la traducción.** El próximo capítulo es un poquito más largo y bueno, ya da entrada a situaciones más adultas.

¡Un abrazo a todos!


	11. Capítulo 11

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **Better Man**_ pertenece a **Kakashisgf** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción. Agradezco también a la autora por su trabajo como beta reader.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

 **Un Mejor Hombre**

 **Capítulo 11**

Cuando llegaron a su sala habitual en la biblioteca la siguiente tarde, Kakashi jaló la silla para Sakura. Viéndole sospechosamente, ella se sentó. Él la acercó a la mesa, entonces eligió el asiento junto a ella en lugar del que típicamente utilizaba frente a ella.

—¿Por qué de pronto eres tan educado, Ka-ka-shi? —Sakura preguntó, cerrando los ojos mientras se volvía a él. —Quiero decir, primero lavas los platos, luego me llevas café de mi cafetería favorita, y ahora jalas mi silla como si tuviéramos una cita en un lujoso restaurante.

Él sostuvo su mirada, su rostro la imagen de la inocencia. —Sabes, esa no es mala idea, ¿Te gustaría tener una cita en un lujoso restaurante conmigo, Sakura-chan?

Sus mejillas instantáneamente se ruborizaron. —No era una sugerencia, Kakashi, y no, no me gustaría. Estoy casada. —Ella cerró los ojos altivamente y alejó la cabeza de él, pero no antes de que él pudiera ver que ella seguía sonrojada ligeramente.

—Las mujeres casadas también merecen que las lleven a citas en lujosos restaurantes. —Kakashi señaló con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros.

Sakura frunció el ceño. —Sí, _por sus esposos…_

Él observó su ceño fruncirse y su quijada apretarse. —Hm. —Dijo pensativamente. —¿Y qué si sus esposos no están cerca para llevarlas?

Ella le miró de malas, un molesto bulto formándose en su garganta. —Entonces ellas no van. —Gruñó.

Kakashi inclinó la cabeza y frunció el ceño. —Eso no parece justo…

Sakura dejó salir un suspiro de molestia. —¿Kakashi, a qué estás jugando?

Él la miró, sus ojos grises inusualmente serios. —No estoy jugando a nada, Sakura. Sólo hago una observación.

—Sí, bueno, puedes guardarte tus observaciones. —Dijo con un tono cortante, sacando un bolígrafo de su bolsa y abriendo su libreta. —Necesitamos terminar tu discurso.

Él estudió su perfil por un minuto antes de suspirar y sacar su propia libreta.

Sakura intentó tragar. Por alguna razón, ese suspiro hizo que su garganta se apretara todavía más. Ella se preguntó que estaba pensando él… ¿Él estaba sintiendo pena por ella? ¿Él estaba frustrado con ella? ¿Por qué él estaría frustrado con ella? No era de su incumbencia si Sasuke estaba o no cerca para llevarla a cenar…

—¿Por qué te importa de todos modos? —Preguntó, el bulto en su garganta evitando que su voz tuviera el tono normal. Ella se dio cuenta de que no podía verlo, así que estudió el bolígrafo que estaba rodando entre sus dedos.

—¿Por qué no me importaría? —Él respondió, manteniendo su voz baja como la de ella.

Sakura suspiró y dejó caer el bolígrafo para llevar las manos a su frente, entonces descansó los codos en la mesa y se talló las cejas con los pulgares. —Porque, Kakashi. —Ella levantó sus ojos verdes para encontrar los de él. —Porque sólo eres mi viejo maestro que aprecia mi habilidad para escribir discursos diplomáticos y te entusiasma volverme loca.

Él le miró con una mezcla de incredulidad y decepción –y tal vez incluso dolor- en sus ojos y sacudió la cabeza. —¿Eso es realmente todo lo que crees que es esto? —Su voz era tranquila, pero firme.

De la nada, la visión de túnel estaba de vuelta. Era como si no hubiera nada más en la habitación más que ellos, y ella no podía apartarse de su mirada. Su garganta se contrajo casi insoportablemente, y sus ojos estaban comenzando a picar. Ella juró que podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, incluso si estaba sentado a más de treinta centímetros de ella.

—Yo- —Comenzó, entonces tuvo que detenerse porque estaba temerosa de que su voz se rompiera si ella continuaba. Cerró con golpe la libreta y metió el bolígrafo bruscamente en su bolso, levantándose. —Necesito irme.

Con eso, ella se apresuró a salir, sus brazos envolviendo la libreta, presionándola con fuerza contra su pecho. Kakashi la observó irse, entonces se dejó caer en su silla con un suspiro, cerrando los ojos y apretándose el puente de la nariz.

* * *

Naruto la encontró bocarriba en su sofá varias horas después. Ella no se había preocupado en encender ninguna de las luces, así que la sala de estar estaba poniéndose más oscura mientras el sol se ponía.

—¡Sakura-chan, deja de ser tan patética y ven al bar! No puedes quedarte aquí toda la noche. —Chilló, tirando de su brazo. —Además, Shikamaru y Temari van a estar ahí, ¡No los has visto en una eternidad!

Sakura gimió y jaló su brazo, girando sobre su estómago, la cabeza hacia él. —Naruto, no estoy de humor para salir esta noche.

—¡Y eso es exactamente por lo que debes salir! —Insistió escandalosamente.

—Eso no tiene sentido. —Gruñó contra el cojín.

—Seguro que sí… todos saben que los amigos son lo mejor para arreglar los malos días. —Él sonrió. —Y si no son los amigos, al menos las bebidas.

Ella se río un poquito contra su voluntad. Vino apagada por la tela.

—Vamos, Sakura-chan… ¡Será divertido! Y de cualquier forma, no me voy hasta que tú vengas. —Declaró, sentándose sobre el trasero de Sakura y meciendo las piernas como un niñito en un asiento que es demasiado grande para él.

—Oof… Naruto, pesas una tonelada. —Sakura se quejó. —¿Y cómo se supone que me voy a ir contigo apretándome contra el sofá?

—¿Eso significa que vienes? —Preguntó con una amplia sonrisa, sus piernas todavía pateando.

—Argh, bien, sí. Tú ganas. Iré. —Sakura alzó una mano en señal de derrota, su cara todavía aplastada contra el cojín.

Naruto rápidamente saltó fuera de ella y esperó mientras ella se arrastraba a una posición sentada antes de gritar. —¡Bueno, vámonos! —Y tomando su mano, la levantó.

—¡Espera! —Dijo, plantando sus pies para resistir que la sacara por la fuerza. —Necesito cambiarme y arreglar mi cabello. Puedes adelantarte y te veré ahí.

—Ajá. —Naruto susurró, sacudiendo la cabeza. —De ninguna manera voy a caer con eso. Esperaré aquí mientras te preparas.

Sakura miró el techo, preguntándose a que dios había ofendido recientemente y que podía hacer para expiar la ofensa y así dejara de torturarla. —Bien. Saldré en diez.

* * *

El bar estaba lleno cuando llegaron, pero de su grupo, sólo Hinata, Ino, Kurenai y Gai estaban ahí.

—¿Dónde está Sai? —Sakura preguntó mientras se deslizaba en la cabina junto a su rubia amiga. Naruto tomó asiento frente a ella y envolvió un brazo alrededor a su esposa, quien se sonrojó pero inclinó en su abrazo. Sakura les sonrió. Incluso luego de más de una década, seguían siendo adorables.

—Misión. —Ino respondió, tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

—Ah. —Sakura respondió. Ordenó una botella de sake caliente al mesero, quien se había parado ahí.

—Oigan, chicos, asegúrense de animar a Sakura-chan esta noche. Está teniendo un mal día. —Naruto anunció en voz alta.

Sakura golpeó la palma de su mano contra su frente con vergüenza, entonces se congeló cuando escuchó una voz familiar hablando detrás de ella. —¿De verdad? Supongo que tendremos que hacer algo para solucionar eso.

Ella observó como el dueño de dicha voz acercaba una silla hacia su extremo de la mesa y se sentaba, su rodilla chocando con la de ella mientras lo hacía. Ella apartó la pierna como si quemara, pero él sólo le dio una sonrisa con los ojos entrecerrados y ondeó la mano a la mesa.

Sakura pensó que tal vez hiperventilaría. La última persona que quería ver justo ahora le estaba arrinconando, su cuerpo tan cerca que ella podía sentir la tibieza de sus piernas por debajo de la mesa, no importaba cuán lejos intentaba moverse… tan cerca que esa esencia que nunca se dio cuenta ella asociaba con él de pronto se volvió la única cosa que podía oler.

 _"¿Eso es realmente todo lo que crees que es esto?"_

Su pregunta hizo eco en su cabeza. Debería haber sabido que él estaría ahí. Debería haber peleado más con Naruto y haberse quedado en casa. No era como si pudiera irse ahora… eso se vería muy raro. Así que estaba atrapada aquí. Sentada junto a este- este _imposible_ hombre, quien sin duda alguna estaba planeando más formas de ponerla incomoda en ese preciso momento. Ella quería gritar, pero obviamente eso sería incluso todavía más raro que levantarse e irse, así que apretó fuerte los puños sobre su regazo y rezó porque la tarde pasara con rapidez.

Sakura todavía estaba concentrada en sus pensamientos cuando el mesero trajo su sake a la mesa. Probablemente insanamente feliz de ver el maravilloso contenedor de alcohol, tomó la botella para servir su copa, pero su mano fue detenida por la de Kakashi. Sus ásperos y callosos dedos envolvieron los suyos mientras hablaba con suavidad. —Déjame.

Una vez más él hizo que el resto del mundo desapareciera. Sólo podía ver sus manos, dejando las de ella caer sobre la mesa y seguir la suya con los ojos mientras él le quitaba la botella y la inclinaba para llenar su copa. Cuando el sake llegó al borde de la copa, él bajó la botella y cuidadosamente empujó la copa hacia ella.

En algún lugar en el fondo de su consciente registró que Shikamaru y Temari habían llegado y estaban siendo saludados por los otros del grupo, pero Sakura no pudo obligarse a retirar la mirada de la pequeña copa blanca. Ella estiró el brazo para tomar la copa y llevarla a sus labios, dejando que el cálido liquido se deslizara por su garganta mientras intentaba salir del trance en que él parecía haberla metido.

Fue la voz de Temari lo que finalmente penetró la neblina. —Hola, Sakura ¿Cómo estás?

La kunoichi de Suna había caminado al lado de Sakura de la mesa y se inclinó para darle un rápido abrazo. Sakura se compuso y respondió. —Bien, ¿Cómo estás tú?

Temari sonrió. —No tan mal. —Ella miró por encima de la cabeza de Sakura para hacer contacto visual con Shikamaru, sus ojos suaves. —Parece que ese holgazán esposo mío está a punto de tener un poquito más de problemas con los cuales lidiar.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron. —¿Quieres decir que…?

—Sip. Trece semanas ayer. —Temari sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Oh, dios mío, felicidades! —Sakura exclamó, levantándose para darle a su amiga un abrazo apropiado. —¡Estoy tan feliz por ustedes! —Ella se volteó hacia Shikamaru, que había tomado asiento del otro lado de la mesa. —¡Felicidades, Shikamaru! —Gritó.

Él asintió en agradecimiento, pero ella estaba segura de que él estaba murmurando "qué fastidio" en voz baja. Ella negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. Algunas cosas nunca cambiarían.

Luego de responder algunas preguntas más, Temari se movió para sentarse junto a su esposo y contarles a todos sobre su reciente viaje a Suna. Sakura sintió que finalmente se relajaba. De hecho, se vio tan envuelta en la conversación que no se dio cuenta cuando Kakashi sirvió su copa una segunda, tercera y cuarta ocasión. Cuando él iba a llenarla una quinta vez, él se dio cuenta de que la botella estaba vacía.

—Sakura-chan. —Dijo, su voz baja. Ella no respondió. Él extendió la mano para envolver con los dedos su muñeca. —Sakura-chan. —Repitió.

Sakura finalmente lo escuchó, pero no lo dio a notar. Estaba demasiado ocupada diciéndose a sí misma que era el alcohol atontando su tiempo de reacción lo que evitaba que no apartara la muñeca al primer contacto de su tibia mano, pero incluso ella reconoció que esa razón no explicaba por qué no la había movido incluso luego de notarlo.

—Sakura. —Le nombró, el pulgar rozando por encima de la curva entre su muñeca y la palma de su mano.

Ella alzó la mirada para verlo y fue sobrepasada por el calor que parecía viajar desde los ojos de Kakashi por todo su cuerpo. Ella sintió como si su temperatura hubiera aumentado 5 grados.

Él le dio una sonrisa a medias. —Te quedaste sin sake.

—Oh. —Jadeó, finalmente jalando su brazo. El lugar donde su pulgar había trazado estaba haciéndole cosas graciosas a su interior.

—¿Quieres que te pida otra botella? —Preguntó silenciosamente.

—Um, sí, seguro, si no te importa. —Dijo, sus ojos todavía fijos en los de él. —Tengo que ir al sanitario. Regresaré.

Con algo de esfuerzo, ella retiró la mirada de él y se levantó, moviéndose hacia el baño. Una vez dentro, fue inmediatamente al lavamanos para rociarse algo de agua fría en la cara, ¿Qué se le había metido? Estudió su cara en el espejo. Sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas, y sus ojos ligeramente velados de la misma forma que se ponían cuando ella estaba mareada. Si no se conociera mejor, diría que ella acababa de terminar una ronda de fantástico sexo.

Los grises ojos de Kakashi de pronto saltaron en su cabeza, su cara enrojeciéndose todavía más. Inconscientemente, ella se encontró visualizando esos ojos mientras él se movía sobre ella, imaginando cuan oscuros se pondrían en el calor del momento, preguntándose qué los haría ponerse en blanco y cerrarse por el placer. Se mordió el labio, su boca seca.

El sonido de la puerta del baño abriéndose la sacó de su ensoñación mientras dos chicas entraban y se movían hacia las cabinas, riéndose escandalosamente.

Se quedó viendo su reflejo en el espejo, sus ojos abiertos con sorpresa por lo que había estado pensando, ¿Cómo pudo haber pensado en Kakashi así? _¡Kakashi! ¿_ El hombre que parecía pasar la mayoría de su tiempo intentando crisparle hasta el último nervio?

 _Bueno, le dejaría crispar algo en cualquier caso…_ La Inner Sakura soltó una risita.

Oh, dios, ahora esa perra regresaba. Grandioso. Perfecto. Justo lo que necesitaba.

Sus manos apretaron los costados del lavamanos con tanta fuerza que escuchó la porcelana quebrarse. Esto era ridículo. Abrió el grifo y se roció de nuevo la cara, golpeándose las mejillas esperando devolverse el sentido.

Sintiéndose un poquito mejor, se secó la cara con una toalla de papel y abrió la puerta del baño.

A media salida del baño, se congeló. Ahí estaba Kakashi, apoyado contra la pared al otro lado de la puerta, sus ojos ilegibles en la pobre iluminación del pasillo.

 _Esos ojos…_

Mentalmente sacudió la cabeza y salió, dejando que la puerta se cerrara detrás de ella.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Preguntó, su voz sorprendentemente firme.

—Parecías un poquito borracha; sólo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien. —Replicó, sin moverse.

—Estoy bien. —Dijo cortante, pasando junto a él hacia el comedor.

Apenas pudo dar un paso cuando sintió su mano en el brazo. —¿Qué? —Gruñó, arrebatando su brazo del agarre y encarándolo.

Su irritación se disolvió cuando notó cuan cerca estaba. Él estaba muy cerca, ¿Por qué estaba así de cerca? Ella retrocedió lentamente, pero Kakashi le siguió hasta que ella golpeó la pared. Él descansó la palma a un costado de su cabeza.

—No luces bien, Sakura-chan. —Insistió, una ceja plateada alzándose.

¿Por qué su voz era tan profunda? ¿Por qué le estaba haciendo temblar? Ella puso una mano en su pecho para alejarlo, pero la sensación de sus músculos bajo sus dedos envió una corriente de electricidad a través de su cuerpo, y la retiró inmediatamente, presionándola en la pared detrás de ella.

Él miró su mano, entonces de nuevo la vio a ella. —¿Te estoy poniendo nerviosa, Sakura-chan?

Su aliento quedó atrapado en su garganta. El calor en sus ojos y la forma en que seguían descendiendo hacia su boca despertaron un deseo en ella que era imposible de ignorar. Sentía que tenía fiebre, y seguía aumentado cuanto más se acercaba su rostro, cuanto más cerca esos ojos se veían. Él atrapó su mirada con la suya cuando finalmente estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para que su nariz rozara la de ella. Sus enmascarados labios estaban ahora apenas a un centímetro de los de ella, y en ese momento con esos perezosos ojos color carbón que ardían lentamente con una intensidad poco familiar, ella no deseaba nada más que descubrir cómo se sentirían esos labios contra los de ella, cómo se sentirían en su mandíbula o marcando un camino descendente en su cuello. Deseaba saberlo con tantas ganas que casi dolía.

Él estaba tan cerca.

—Kakashi. —Susurró. Sus labios rozando sobre los suyos mientras hablaba.

—¿Hmm? —Él retrocedió apenas y dejó que sus ojos bajaran a sus labios antes de rozarle la nariz con la suya y encontrar de nuevo sus ojos. La mano que no estaba en la pared junto a su cabeza de pronto estaba en su cadera, sus dedos la acercaban un poco más a su cuerpo.

Ella respiró hondo.

—Yo- —Estaba encontrando difícil pensar. Ella cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás. El movimiento acercó sus labios. —Oh, dios, yo-

Y de pronto él estaba retrocediendo. Un instante después, la puerta del baño se abrió y las dos chicas parlachinas salieron. Claramente borrachas, parecían ni siquiera notar a Kakashi y a Sakura mientras caminaban entre los dos hacia el comedor. Luego de que pasaron, los dos ninja se encontraron mirándose el uno al otro a cada lado del pasillo. Sakura todavía estaba apoyada en la pared, y era algo bueno, porque probablemente se hubiera derrumbado en el suelo sin su apoyo mientras se daba cuenta de lo que casi había hecho. Casi había besado a Kakashi.

 _Casi había besado a Kakashi._

Su garganta parecía caer en su estómago y sus ojos se abrieron mientras lo veía boquiabierta. Él estaba usando esa inescrutable mirada que parecía tener últimamente, y ella deseó saber qué estaba pensando.

O tal vez era mejor si no lo sabía.

Su corazón acelerado, ella se quitó de la pared. —Diles que me siento mal. —Dijo, y luego salió disparada hacia la salida trasera.

Kakashi no la detuvo.

* * *

 **N/A:** Bien, no tengo idea de por qué decidí dejar embaraza a Temari. Tal vez sólo me gusta la idea de torturar un poco más a Shikamaru.

Además, lo siento (pero más o menos no) por ser tal tramposa con este capítulo

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

Muchas gracias -como siempre- por continuar leyendo mi traducción. Apenas hace un par de días me pude comunicar con **Kakashisgf** y la pobre anda saturada con trabajo, pero de igual manera aprecia los comentarios que han dejado (＠＾◡＾)

 **Guest:** ¡Hola! Supongo que no eres ni Zelink ni Jessica (estúpido sitio), pero gracias por leer la traducción. Ojalá puedas acompañarnos hasta el final :)

 **Zinty:** ¡Hola! Ahh me siento halagada por lo que dices, en serio, gracias por pasarte a dejar un comentario. Yo es que tengo sentimientos encontrados con Sasuke, pero repito, en este fic hubo momentos en que incluso me compadecí un poco de él, es más humano que lo que vimos en la serie y yo en verdad aprecio eso. Kakashisgf no lo dejó en el 'eterno atormentado que lo merecía todo' así sin más, pero bueno, es lo verás si decides continuar leyendo el fic. Agradezco que le hayas dado una oportunidad :)

¡Chan-chan-chan! Ya sé, ustedes esperaban, pero ¿Cuál sería el chiste si Sakura accedía tan rápido? Y bien, Sakura quiere un beso de Kakashi (¿Y quién no?) y... bueno, ¡Esperen el próximo capítulo por favor! Pronto me pongo a responderles :)

Les mando un abrazo y espero que pasen un bonito fin de semana.


	12. Capítulo 12

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **Better Man**_ pertenece a **Kakashisgf** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción. Agradezco también a la autora por su trabajo como beta reader.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

 **N/A:** En mi versión amante de los perros del universo de _Naruto,_ los ninken viven mucho más que los perros normales, así que Pakkun y compañía siguen por ahí. Además, finalmente vamos a tener más información sobre los pensamientos de nuestro espantapájaros favorito.

* * *

 **Un Mejor Hombre**

 **Capítulo 12**

Sakura había logrado exitosamente evadir a Kakashi por tres días, y en ese tiempo, se había vuelto bastante hábil para bloquear pensamientos sobre él tan pronto como entraban en su cabeza. También había reaprendido a ignorar a la Inner Sakura, que insistía en decirle que podía evadir a Kakashi el resto de su vida si quería, pero nunca sería capaz de olvidar la otra noche… el calor en sus ojos, la tibieza de su aliento contra sus labios, el toque de sus dedos en sus caderas, acercándola a él…

Sakura mentalmente golpeó a su yo interna en el suelo de su mente y echó su bolígrafo toscamente dentro del bolsillo de su blanca bata. Tomó el archivo que había ido a recoger a su oficina y estaba a punto de continuar sus rondas cuando una enfermera golpeó ligeramente la puerta parcialmente abierta antes de asomar la cabeza a través del espacio para ver adentro.

Al ver los ojos de Sakura, la enfermera abrió totalmente la puerta y entró a la oficina. —Sakura-sama. —Dijo con una pequeña reverencia. —La necesitamos en el cuarto de examinación 8. Hay un paciente que se niega a ver a nadie más que a usted.

—¿Cuál es el daño? —Sakura preguntó sin detenerse.

—Tiene un corte que le atraviesa el pecho hecho con un kunai. Aparentemente fue un accidente en un entrenamiento. —La enfermera reportó. —Ni siquiera nos deja detener el sangrado… dice que necesita preservar su modestia.

El corazón de Sakura se detuvo, pero de alguna forma fue capaz de mantener su ritmo firme. Sólo conocía a un hombre que diría algo tan escandaloso como eso. —Tsuki-san, ¿No estarás hablando de nuestro ilustre ex Hokage, o sí? —Preguntó, mirando de soslayo a la enfermera.

La enfermera se sonrojó y bajó la mirada a la loseta. —Um, sí, Sakura-sama. —Confirmó. —Me dijo que no le dijera que él era el paciente, pero…

—Gracias, Tsuki-san. Me alegra que lo hayas hecho. —Sakura dijo. Y de verdad lo hacía; no tenía idea de cuál habría sido su reacción si no hubiera tenido nada de tiempo para prepararse a sí misma para verlo de nuevo por primera vez desde…

 _Desde que te quedaste a medio segundo lejos de saber si los besos de ese hombre son tan sexys como esa sonrisa presumida que siempre tiene._ —La Inner Sakura finalizó con una amplia sonrisa.

 _Por el amor de dios, ¿Por qué no te vas?_ —Sakura gruñó mentalmente. — _Pensé que había terminado contigo hace años._

Inner Sakura sólo se encogió de hombros, viéndose como si estuviera muy contenta consigo misma. Sakura la fulminó con la mirada.

—¿…Sakura-sama? Acabamos de pasar la habitación 8. —La tímida voz de Tsuki interrumpió el concurso de miradas que Sakura estaba teniendo consigo misma.

—Ah, oh, cierto. Gracias, Tsuki-san. Parece que estoy un poquito distraída hoy. —Sakura explicó con una sonrisa falsa y una risita mientras se volvía hacia la habitación correcta.

—Completamente entendible, Sakura-sama, ¡Siempre está tan ocupada! —Tsuki asintió compasivamente. Ella abrió la sala de exámenes y le tendió a Sakura un portapapeles. —Aquí está su archivo. Dígame si necesita ayuda, Sakura-sama. Estoy contenta de ayudar.

Sakura no se perdió la forma en que las mejillas de la pequeña chica se sonrojaron ligeramente mientras sus ojos pestañeaban hacia el paciente antes de dejar la habitación. Ella frunció el ceño, de pronto sintiéndose irritada ¿Él siempre había provocado ese tipo de reacciones en las mujeres, y nunca se dio cuenta? ¿Y de todos modos cuántos años tenía Tsuki-san? Probablemente tenía la mitad de la edad de Kakashi… no había razón para que ella se sonrojara por un viejo pervertido como él.

Todavía con el ceño fruncido, Sakura pasó la primera página en el portapapeles y giró hacia su molesto paciente. Aunque, cuando finalmente alzó la mirada, se sorprendió al ver que el corte, aunque superficial, corría por todo su pecho desde debajo de su costilla derecha hasta casi su clavícula izquierda. Pequeños riachuelos de sangre todavía goteaban por partes de la herida.

—¡Kakashi! ¿Qué demonios sucedió? —Gritó, arrojando el portapapeles en el mostrador y moviéndose para pararse frente a él, levantando el borde dentado de su camiseta para exponer el corte.

Él estaba sentado en la mesa de examinación, sus manos tomando los bordes, su camiseta rota colgando flojamente de su cuerpo. Su postura era sólo un poco más encorvada de lo usual, pero era suficiente como para decirle que estaba sufriendo.

Él le dio una sonrisa irónica. —Bien, tenía algunas… frustraciones… que eliminar, así que pensé que sería divertido tener una sesión de entrenamiento entre Rokudaime y Nanadaime.

—¿Estás loco? ¡Sabes que Naruto todavía se deja llevar algunas veces, especialmente si está combatiendo con alguien como tú! —Le regañó mientras rápidamente se ponía a cortar su camiseta.

Una vez que la removió, ella empujó ligeramente sus hombros para tener una mejor vista de la herida. Él hizo una mueca. —Ouch, Sakura-chan. Eso duele.

—Cállate. Es tu maldita culpa. —Dijo cortante, sin verlo mientras examinaba el corte. —Bien, necesito limpiar esto primero. Tienes tierra y trozos de roca y… ¿Eso es pelo? —Ella alzó la mano y jaló un pelo suelto, poniéndolo a contraluz. —Pelo de perro. —Suspiró, dejándolo caer al suelo junto a la mesa de examinación y girando hacía el mostrador para sacar suplementos de desinfección.

Por puro hábito, él comenzó a levantar el brazo para rascarse la nuca con vergüenza, pero inmediatamente lo pensó mejor mientras el leve movimiento envió una descarga de dolor a través de su pecho. Él apretó la mandíbula apenas antes de forzar a sus ojos a entrecerrarse con su usual sonrisa, aunque ella estaba de espaldas a él. —Bueno, no podía dejar a Pakkun y a los otros fuera de una épica batalla. —Protestó.

—Tú eres _imposible._ —Gruñó, tomando una botella de alcohol del gabinete y colocándola junto a los otros suministros que había colocado en una bandeja.

Tomó la bandeja, la dejó en el otro extremo de la mesa de examinación y le dijo que se diera la vuelta así él estaría sentándose en el lado ancho de la mesa en lugar de en el extremo. Él obedeció, su movimiento torpe mientras intentaba no provocarse más dolor. Con sus suministros ahora a su alcance, ella comenzó a desinfectar la herida.

—¿Entonces, dónde está el muy apasionado Nanaime ahora? ¿No debería estar aquí también? No puedo imaginar que esté ileso si tú te ves así. —Ella cuestionó, sus ojos concentrados en su tarea.

—Ah, ja ja… —Kakashi se río nerviosamente. —Creo que sigue descansando en los campos de entrenamiento.

Sakura levantó la cabeza con una ceja alzada, su mano quieta. —Ka-ka-shi… —Le advirtió.

—Ah, bien, verás, pude haberlo dejado inconsciente… —Él entrecerró los ojos, pero sabía que ella no le estaba para sus bromas.

—¿… Y simplemente le _dejaste_ ahí? —Su voz era baja y llevaba una sutil amenaza de daño corporal por venir mientras hablaba.

—¡No! —Respondió inmediatamente, luego miró al techo. —…Bueno, algo así. Envié a Pakkun por ayuda.

Ella parpadeó. —Enviaste a Pakkun por ayuda.

Él asintió, sonriendo con incertidumbre. —¿Sí?

Ella se golpeó la frente con su palma. —¡Kakashi, puede tener una contusión! ¡No puedes dejarlo allí! ¡Dios, eres lo suficientemente viejo como para saberlo… o tu acta de nacimiento dice que lo eres!

Kakashi agitó las manos frente a ella, intentando no estremecerse por el dolor mientras lo hacía. —No, no, no. Sakura-chan… Usé un genjutsu. —Explicó rápidamente. —¡Él está bien…! —Se detuvo, frunciendo el ceño. —Bueno, físicamente…

Ella le golpeó la cabeza con reproche. —¡Kakashi!

—Estoy bromeando, Sakura-chan. No fue un genjutsu _traumatizante…_ —Le aseguró, sonriéndole inocentemente.

Ella le miró con cara de pocos amigos —Te odio.

Regresando su atención a limpiar la herida, refunfuñando sobre la manera en que le hacía preocuparse innecesariamente, ella no vio la tierna y divertida mirada en su cara mientras él veía el tope de su cabeza.

* * *

Un par de minutos después, Sakura colocó el hisopo en la bandeja y se enderezó. —De acuerdo, voy a sanarla ahora. —Le dijo mientras canalizaba chakra en sus manos. Él asintió, y ella mantuvo sus brillantes palmas a un par de centímetros de su pecho. Su carne instantáneamente comenzó a unirse.

Mientras observaba la herida cerrarse, Sakura estaba por primera vez extremadamente infeliz de haberse acostumbrado tanto a sanar heridas como esta que apenas tenía que concentrarse. A diferencia del proceso de desinfección, que requería que ella se mantuviera concentrada para asegurarse de que había limpiado la herida completamente, la parte de sanación con chakra le dejaba con mucha atención libre como para evitar notar el muscular pecho de Kakashi y sus abdominales increíblemente tonificados.

Incluso mientras intentaba evitar que sus ojos recorrieran su cuerpo, una vez más estaba incómodamente consciente de cuan cerca estaba él de ella, y se sintió consternada al descubrir que le gustaba la forma en que él olía cuando estaba sudado y sucio por el entrenamiento.

 _De verdad_ le gustaba…

Estaba comenzando a tener esa visión de túnel que a menudo parecía aparecer cerca de él. Entre más intentaba mantener lejos sus ojos de él y cuanto más inhalaba su esencia, el resto de la habitación más parecía desvanecerse alrededor de ella.

Ausentemente, se dio cuenta de que nunca había tenido una razón para considerar el concepto de 'sudor limpio' antes, pero probablemente no había mejor manera de describir la pura y masculina esencia que estaba casi abrumándola. Como si fuera una droga, con cada respiración, ella encontró que era mucho más difícil detener su mirada de vagar por su cuerpo, que era mucho más difícil detenerse a sí misma de acortar la distancia entre ellos, que era mucho más difícil inclinarse hacia adelante y tallar la nariz contra su cuello.

* * *

Con la calmante sensación de su cálido chakra fluyendo a través de su cuerpo, Kakashi observó las cambiantes expresiones faciales de Sakura mientras sus ojos se movían con calma de la herida en su pecho hacia los pliegues de su abdomen. Él la observó atraparse a sí misma algunas veces, siempre regresando con rapidez la mirada hacia a la herida, sólo para dejarla viajar desde ahí hacia sus clavículas o a sus hombros o de regreso a su abdomen unos momentos después. Con una sonrisa perversa, él no pudo resistir el moverse sólo _porque sí_ para hacer que sus músculos se apretaran, y fue recompensado con un sonrojo y la ligera separación de sus labios.

* * *

Sakura no pudo evitar que su boca se secara por la manera en que sus abdominales se apretaron cuando él se reacomodó. Eran, tenía que admitirlo, muy cerca de ser perfectos. Así como su pecho. Y sus hombros. Incluso a los 44, él mantenía ese balance entre volumen y tono que ella siempre había encontrado difícil de resistir. A decir verdad, había algo sobre su torso que era más atractivo para ella que el de su esposo. Sasuke estaba en increíble forma, no había ningún cuestionamiento, pero al mirar a Kakashi, se dio cuenta de que tal vez prefería un torso más largo, una figura más delgada…

Y la forma en que él olía…

A Inner Sakura le gustaba imaginar cómo sería presionar las manos contra su pecho y correr los dedos sobre cada pliegue de su abdomen de camino a donde sus pantalones caían más abajo en sus caderas.

Sakura mordió su labio. Gracias a su podrido ser interno, a la proximidad de Kakashi, y (la Inner Sakura apuntó alegremente) a su ausencia de camiseta, el deseo que había sentido la noche anterior había regresado aumentado. Mientras miraba su duro cuerpo, podía sentir el calor del deseo creciendo en sus pezones y pulsando entre sus piernas, y con cada movimiento que él hacía, el deseo se volvía más parecido al dolor. Tenerlo tan cerca pero no suyo para tocar era un tipo de tortura que no sabía existía.

Como si él pudiera leer sus pensamientos, él se estiró ligeramente, sus músculos se expandieron y luego se contrajeron, y de la nada Sakura no estaba segura de haber deseado algo más de lo que deseaba extender sus piernas sobre el regazo de él en ese momento. Y en ese instante, deseaba esos abdominales entre sus muslos con una lujuria tan intensa que no estaba segura de sí había sido golpeada con algún tipo de genjutsu.

* * *

Luego de estirarse (intencionalmente, por supuesto), Kakashi vio los ojos de Sakura detenerse en sus abdominales inferiores, luego detenerse donde su piel se encontraba con sus pantalones. Él esperó a que ella levantara la mirada, como había hecho repetidamente por los últimos veinte minutos, pero no lo hizo, y parecía estar respirando más superficialmente que antes. Él no era ni por asomo un hombre inocente, y los pensamientos de lo que podría estar corriendo a través de su mente y dejándola sin aliento mientras estudiaba esa área de su cuerpo tan intensamente lo tenían luchando para no ponerse duro.

Tenía que darle crédito a una vida de negarse a sí mismo cosas que quería por el casi milagro que de alguna manera consiguió…

Sin embargo, sabiendo que incluso su férrea voluntad sería verdaderamente puesta a prueba si seguían así por mucho más tiempo, Kakashi se sintió increíblemente aliviado de darse cuenta de que su herida estaba casi cerrada.

—Sakura, creo que ya está. —Dijo en voz baja, levantando un brazo para apretar suavemente una de sus manos con la suya, sus dedos en el dorso de su mano y su pulgar descansando contra su palma.

El verde brillo de su chakra se desvaneció, pero ella no bajó los brazos, y no dijo nada. Cuando finalmente ella levantó los ojos hacia los suyos, Kakashi quedó aturdido por el calor en ellos, e incluso su famosa voluntad no pudo detener el calambre de deseo que fue enviado directamente a su entrepierna.

* * *

El calor de su mano envolviendo la de ella sólo avivó las llamas del grave deseo que ardía a través de su cuerpo, y supo que él podía verlo cuando la miró. Ella observó su mirada ampliarse y luego oscurecerse, y la visión de esos ojos grises como los había imaginado la noche anterior la hizo acercarse involuntariamente hacia él. Su agarre se tensó por su movimiento, y él no pudo evitar llevar la mano de Sakura a su pecho.

Como si estuviera en un trance, Sakura dejó caer la otra mano, las puntas de sus dedos rozando su piel antes de asentarse en su muslo. Sus ojos, fijos en los de ella, se oscurecieron aún más mientras liberaba su muñeca y metía la mano bajo su bata blanca hasta su cintura.

—Sakura… —Dijo en una voz baja y áspera que la hizo acercarse todavía más. Sus dedos presionaron su espalda baja, haciéndola arquearse muy ligeramente.

La mano en el muslo de él apretó inconscientemente la tela de sus pantalones mientras la otra -que él había dejado en su pecho- lentamente, sin su permiso, trazaba su clavícula y envolvía la parte trasera de su cabeza, donde sus dedos se hundieron en su cabello, su pulgar masajeando ligeramente el costado de su cuello. Él deslizó su otro brazo bajo el de ella para tomarle la cadera.

Ella estaba de pie ahora entre sus muslos con las dos manos de Kakashi bajo su bata y descansando en su cintura, pero lo quería más cerca. Incapaz o no dispuesta a detenerse (se rehusó a determinar cuál), sus ojos se posaron en su boca, y la mano que estaba en el cabello plateado ciegamente empujó su cabeza hacia abajo, e igualmente la utilizó como ventaja para impulsarse hacia adelante. La mano en su muslo subió hasta su mandíbula, y él la jaló ruborizada hacia su cuerpo, su propia necesidad de sentirla volviéndose abrumadora.

—Sakura… —Él repitió oscuramente, su agarre en su cintura fortaleciéndose.

Con los ojos paralizados sobre la boca de él, ella trazó su labio inferior con el pulgar mientras susurraba: —Yo sólo…

 _Sólo una vez. Tengo que saber…_

Cuando sus labios encontraron los de él, ella fue golpeada con una ola de deseo casi paralizante.

Ella retrocedió instintivamente con una inhalación fuerte, los ojos muy abiertos, sólo para encontrarse atrapada en su mirada. Sus ojos se abrieron todavía más –él nunca le había visto de esa forma antes. _Nadie_ le había visto de esa forma antes. La cruda hambre que ella vio en esas profundidades carbón era aterradora e intoxicante y el breve beso no era suficiente. Sus ojos se cerraron cuando envolvió los brazos alrededor de él y arrastraba su boca a la suya con un suave gemido.

Una larga mano se deslizó por su espalda para acunar su cabeza, manteniéndola quieta mientras él profundizaba el beso, mordisqueándole el labio inferior y presionando su cuerpo contra el de él con la otra mano en su espalda baja. Sus manos se apretaron en su cabello mientras ella dejaba la punta de su lengua deslizarse para bailar con la de él.

Con un gruñido bajo, los dedos de Kakashi se movieron a sus hombros para empujar su bata, y su boca dejó la de ella para viajar de su mandíbula a su cuello. Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para desnudar más de su garganta ante él y dejó caer los brazos. Él dejó cálidos besos a lo largo de su cuello, corrió las manos sobre sus hombros hacia sus tríceps y luego a sus muñecas, llevándose la bata con su movimiento.

Cuando golpeó el suelo con un susurro, él marcó su camino de regreso hacia su boca con besos y levantó sus brazos para que cubrieran de nuevo su cuello, luego la atrajo con fuerza, presionando sus torsos juntos mientras inclinaba la boca completamente sobre la de ella.

* * *

Ella había pensado que todos esos ridículos libros _Icha Icha_ habían exagerado cuando describían un beso que podría hacerte sentir como si estuvieras en llamas, pero aparentemente eso era sólo porque nunca lo había experimentado. Esto, ahora, la forma en que sus labios se movían sobre los de ella, la manera en que una larga mano se extendía entre sus omóplatos y la otra trazaba un camino desde su espalda baja hacia su trasero, la aspereza de su barba de tres días contra su barbilla y la suavidad de su lengua sumergiéndose en su boca para deslizarse contra la de ella… nunca se había sentido en más peligro de arder de lo que lo hacía en sus brazos. Su cuerpo entero estaba siendo consumido por la necesidad de estar más _cerca,_ de ser envuelta por él, porque él hiciera _algo_ con la llamarada en su vientre.

La mano de Kakashi se levantó para enredarse en su cabello, tirando de su cabeza hacia atrás para mordisquear su cuello. —Sakura… Dios, Sakura… —Gruñó entre besos. —… _Te deseo._ —Luego de arrastrar su lengua hasta su oreja, succionó el lóbulo en su boca antes de darle un rápido mordisco. —Deseo _todo_ de ti…

Su voz era profunda y oscura y elle pensó que tal vez se vendría sólo por esas palabras y el cosquilleo de su cálido aliento. Sus manos habían caído para sujetar su cintura, y ella estaba lo suficientemente cerca para sentir que estaba duro.

 _Muy_ duro.

Y oh, cómo deseaba eso dentro de ella… Quería que él bajara sus shorts y tomara su verga y le levantara en su regazo, llenándola y empujándola una y otra vez para que finalmente pudiera conseguir algo de alivio de las llamas amenazando con devorarla.

—Kakashi… —Suspiró necesitadamente mientras él bajaba su otra mano para apretarle el trasero. —Kakashi, por favor…

En respuesta, él estrelló su boca contra la de ella mientras movía sus manos hacia sus muslos y la levantaba, separándole las piernas y acomodándola en su regazo.

Ambos retrocedieron, sus labios separados apenas por un centímetro, su respiración entrecortada, y viéndose el uno al otro mientras tomaban un momento para apreciar la sensación de sus cuerpos conectados donde más lo necesitaban.

Sin romper el contacto visual, él la guío para que se moviera contra él, y la sensación fue demasiado como para evitar que cerraran los ojos. Mientras ella giraba las caderas por segunda ocasión, sus bocas se encontraron de nuevo en un beso suave y lento.

—Sakura… —Él murmuró contra sus labios, las manos presionando su trasero y empujándola contra él mientras ella continuaba moviéndose lentamente. —Sakura, yo-

—Sakura-sama, tenemos una emergencia, ¿Ya casi termina con Kakashi-sama? —La voz de Tsuki vino de pronto del otro lado de la puerta.

Por el ruido, Sakura saltó lejos de Kakashi como un gato sobresaltado, la boca abierta en sorpresa mientras intentaba orientarse. De alguna forma (probablemente como resultado de los años de entrenamiento ninja), su agitada mente consiguió formar una respuesta. —Ah, sí, Tsuki-san. —Ella dijo, controlando su respiración tan bien como podía mientras veía a Kakashi. —Estamos cerrando. Estaré fuera en un minuto.

Sus ojos no dejaron los de él mientras, medio consciente, corría sus dedos a través de su cabello y enderezaba su ropa. No fue hasta que se agachó para levantar su bata del suelo que finalmente rompió contacto visual, pero parecía que no podía apartar la mirada; su confusa mirada volvió a la de él en igual estado tan pronto como tuvo la bata en sus manos. Mecánicamente, la desempolvó y deslizó encima de sus hombros. Ella levantó su archivo del mostrador y se movió hacia la puerta antes de girarse y levantar la manilla.

Ninguno de ellos dijo algo cuando ella salió de la habitación.

* * *

 **N/A:** Sí, eso se salió un poco de las manos.

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están?

Y ambos cayeron. Aunque aún queda mucho camino por delante... Intenté corregir las partes que se leen raras y espero haya funcionado, pero es muy difícil sin cambiar el texto totalmente.

 **Muchas gracias por continuar con nosotras y sus amables comentarios.** Los responderé en la semana.

 **Guest** : ¡Ah, otro anónimo! Creo que como recomendación general, escriban de nuevo su nick al final para poder responder mejor. Pero bueno, ¡Hola Visitante! Gracias por leer el fic. Aunque quisiera decirte que tienes razón, lo cierto es que no es una situación particularmente fácil. Dejarse llevar sólo empeoraría la situación en lugar de hacerla clara, especialmente si consideramos el pasado amoroso de Sakura y lo que implica en la realidad una relación extramarital. En mi experiencia, si fuera sencillo, la persona 'oficial' no te importó desde un principio... Bien, eso da para mucho... Te mando un abrazo y ojalá te guste este capítulo.

 **Jessica Ivonne:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Gracias por seguir aquí. Por cierto, le pasé uno de tus comentarios a Kakashisgf porque es uno de los que más me ha encantando en lo que vamos de la historia y creo que englobaba perfectamente lo que yo sentí mientras leía el fic. No he podido hablar con ella porque me quedé sin internet unos días, pero espero que me haya respondido D: ¡Te mando un abrazo!

 **Zinty:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Ay, para lo de Sasuke todavía falta un rato, pero créeme, cuando suceda ¡Estarás mordiéndote la uñas! Yo no las desanimo a que vayan al original, háganlo si quieren y pueden, pero eso sí, déjenle su opinión a Kakashisgf porque ella las lee -aunque no las responda porque su trabajo ocupa la mayoría de su tiempo. Si decides continuar leyendo la traducción, también eres bienvenida :D Sus otras historias también las recomiendo -sí, incluso el SasuKarin que tiene por ahí. ¡Un abrazo!

 **Zelink970911:** ¡Hola! Pues ya está el nuevo capítulo y ojalá sea de tu agrado :D Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo el proyecto y espero que el capítulo te guste ¡Besos!

Y... ¡Eso es todo! Ojalá hayan disfrutado del capítulo y... bueno, no sé qué más decirles, salvo agradecerles de nuevo su paciencia. ¡Qué pasen un excelente fin de semana!


	13. Capítulo 13

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **Better Man**_ pertenece a **Kakashisgf** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción. Agradezco también a la autora por su trabajo como beta reader.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

 **N/A:** Bien, esto fue terminado más rápido de lo que esperaba…

* * *

 **Un Mejor Hombre**

 **Capítulo 13**

Sakura estaba sentada, acurrucada en su sofá, sus pies en un cojín, sus dedos enroscados, las piernas metidas en su pecho. Su cara estaba enterrada en sus rodillas, sus manos apretaban y soltaban el cabello en su coronilla. Parecía que deseaba simultáneamente arrastrarse en ella misma, haciendo su cuerpo tan pequeño como fuera posible para así esconderse del mundo, y salir de su propia piel, como si fuera imposible para su forma física contener todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Kakashi no le había visto así en años, y le cortó como un kunai en el estómago.

* * *

Él pudo darse cuenta del instante en que ella notó su presencia en su casa por la forma en que se enterró más en sí misma, acercando más sus pies y empujando su cabeza tan abajo como pudiera.

—Kakashi… vete. —Dijo. Sus palabras apenas más que un susurro, pero la fatiga emocional audible que cargaban les dio la fuerza de un orden.

…Sin embargo, era una que él no podía seguir. Entrando por completo en su sala de estar y sentándose en el sillón frente a ella, observó, con el corazón doliendo, mientras ella intentaba hacerse todavía más pequeña.

—Sakura… —Él comenzó, pero se detuvo cuando ella dejó caer sus manos desde su cabello para tomar sus rodillas con fuerza y levantó la cabeza.

Incluso si hubiera querido, no habría sido capaz de esconder el dolor que sentía por la angustiada mirada que ella le dio.

Él odiaba las marcas de lágrimas manchando sus mejillas y la forma en que sus hermosos ojos verdes estaban delineados en rojo, y odiaba que esos mismos ojos instantáneamente se llenaran de agua cuando ella encontró su mirada. Pero tal vez más que cualquier cosa, odiaba la forma en que ella no podía evitar que se desbordaran cuando su voz, ronca por el llanto, se rompió mientras intentaba hablar. — _No puedo…_ Kakashi… _No puedo_ ahora.

Su lacrimosa cara le suplicaba para que le dejara sola, pero no podía, no todavía. Ella necesitaba saberlo primero. Por mucho que le doliera lastimarla con su presencia, ella necesitaba saber.

—Sakura, era verdad lo que dije antes… que deseo todo de ti. —Le dijo con una poco familiar y cruda honestidad.

Ella dejó salir una risa seca y le dio una pequeña e irónica sonrisa. —Sí, tú me deseas… creo que eso fue bastante claro.

La sonrisa se desvaneció junto con el sonido de su voz, y sus ojos se llenaron de nuevo con lágrimas, las cuales se derramaron silenciosamente sobre sus mejillas mientras descansaba la barbilla entre sus rodillas y miraba abajo, su labio inferior temblaba y sus dedos se enterraban en sus muslos por el esfuerzo de mantener los sollozos.

Él quería limpiar esas lágrimas con sus pulgares y estrecharla en sus brazos como había hecho esa noche, cuatro años atrás, pero sabía que había una posibilidad mayor de que su toque le hiciera sentir peor en lugar de hacerla sentir mejor esta vez. No tuvo más opción que hablar con ella con una mesa de café entre ellos.

—Sakura, —Dijo deliberadamente. —Quiero decir que quiero ser para ti todo lo que Sasuke no es.

Sus brillantes ojos se levantaron en confusión, y él los encontró con una tierna mirada mientras se explicaba. —Quiero abrazarte y salir contigo y entrenar contigo y molestarte hasta que te sonrojes…

Él lució pensativo por un momento antes de añadir: —…o me golpees. —Una esquina de su boca se levantó afectuosamente. —Quiero verte partir en misiones y estar ahí para darte la bienvenida a casa cuando regreses. Quiero ayudarte a criar a Sarada-chan… y tal vez evitar que destruyas más casas en el proceso.

Él se detuvo para estudiar su cara, confortado por ver que las lágrimas estaban secándose mientras ella mantenía los ojos en los suyos.

Inclinándose hacia adelante con los codos sobre sus rodillas, su expresión completamente abierta por una vez, él se aseguró de tener su completa atención mientras terminaba. —Sakura, cuando digo que deseo todo de ti, hablo en serio: Quiero compartir todos esos momentos contigo… quiero compartir una _vida_ contigo.

* * *

Ella sólo pudo quedársele viendo. En el lapso de algunas semanas, él había pasado de un familiar y molesto Kakashi, ex Hokage y antiguo maestro, a un hombre que le hacía perder el control de sus sentidos y hacer cosas que normalmente nunca haría, a alguien que ella sentía casi no conocer del todo –un extraño con el rostro de Kakashi que le miraba como si ella fuera todo lo que él hubiera deseado y le decía que quería una vida con ella.

¿Esto era, lo que estaba viendo en sus profundos ojos grises justo ahora, lo que él había estado escondiendo con todas esas ilegibles miradas?

Sin importar si era o no, ella no podría haber articulado los pensamientos que estaban arremolinándose en su cabeza si alguien estuviera sosteniendo un kunai contra su garganta, y por primera vez desde que había reaparecido, la Inner Sakura parecía estar también perdida.

Se sentaron allí en silencio por varios minutos, sólo observándose el uno al otro por encima de la mesa de café. Finalmente, un pensamiento consiguió unirse en medio del revoltijo que era su mente.

—Estoy casada. —Dijo casi como si fuera un nuevo concepto.

—Lo sé. —Replicó simplemente, sus ojos de nuevo inescrutables.

—No, quiero decir, _estoy casada,_ Kakashi. —Insistió. —¡No puedes… No puedes decirme cosas como esas!

Ella se levantó, su voz ganando volumen. —No puedes decirme cosas como esas, no puedes darme esas estúpidas, cálidas y confusas miradas, y no puedes… ¡Maldición, Kakashi! ¡No puedes besarme!

Estaba completamente emocionada para el final de su arrebato, haciendo un hoyo en la alfombra entre la mesa de café y el sofá en el que había estado sentada.

—O _no puedo_ estar _besándote_ … —Murmuró, hablando más así misma que a él ahora. —O las dos…

Ella pasó sus dedos a través de su cabello. —Estoy _casada…_ No puedo creerlo…¡¿Estaba _pensando?!_ Cómo podría… Sasuke…

Sus pensamientos y movimientos fueron detenidos abruptamente por un duro pecho bloqueando su camino. Ella alzó la mirada, corta de aliento, mientras Kakashi ponía las manos sobre sus hombros.

—Sakura… _Detente._ —Su tono no dejaba espacio para argumentos.

Cuando él estuvo satisfecho de que ella no iba a retomar su ritmo frenético, dejó que sus manos cayeran a sus costados, pero no retrocedió.

En lugar de ello, usando la distancia más corta entre ellos para capturar sus ojos con los propios, dijo: —Sakura, estoy muy consciente de que estás casada. Esa es la razón por la que…

Él se interrumpió. —Bueno, en cualquier caso, no estoy intentando decirte qué hacer. Sólo quiero que veas que tú mereces una mejor vida de la que Sasuke está dándote ahora. Si entiendes eso y sigues pensando que él es o puede ser lo que necesitas, entonces tendré que vivir con eso. Pero si una mañana despiertas y decides que quieres más, estoy aquí.

Él inclinó la cara de ella hacia él con dos dedos bajo su barbilla. —Siempre estaré aquí. —Murmuró, dejando que su mano se deslizara hacia arriba para acunar suavemente su cara. Su pulgar acarició su mejilla mientras sus ojos viajaban brevemente a sus labios antes de encontrar su mirada de nuevo.

Dándole una suave sonrisa, él retiró su mano y la metió en su bolsillo y se giró para irse.

Los dedos de Sakura se alzaron inconscientemente para tocar el lugar donde su mano había estado mientras le veía salir por la puerta.

* * *

Cuando ella se encontró sola de nuevo, el único pensamiento claro que tenía era que estaba absoluta y completamente exhausta… físicamente, mentalmente y emocionalmente exhausta.

Permitió que ese único pensamiento le dirigiera a la cama, donde, todavía con su ropa del trabajo, cayó en un profundo y piadoso descanso sin sueños.

* * *

 **N/A:** Sabían que tenía haber angustia ¿No? Habrá más de eso a medida que continuemos con la historia, pero no se preocupen, habrá mucha tensión sexual y también una buena cantidad de smut ¡Hasta la próxima!

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

¿Cómo están todos?

Personalmente me encuentro mucho mejor. Aunque tuve una semana medio ocupada con los trámites de titulación (ya saqué la cédula, yey) y pues no pude corregir el capítulo anterior, pero me pongo a eso ahorita.

¿Qué opinan? Creo que pocos esperaban esto, ya saben, el hecho de que Sakura se rompiera por lo que había hecho. Pero como Kakashisgf menciona, es necesario. El mundo de Sakura siempre ha girado alrededor de Sasuke y que ella lo engañara, que cruzara la línea con Kakashi, es algo que la va a lastimar, probablemente no tanto por Sasuke, pero sí porque incluso puede verse como que se ha fallado así misma.

En fin, ustedes sabrán que es complejo.

 **Muchas gracias por continuar apoyando la traducción. Kakashisgf agradece también sus comentarios.** Ambas hemos estado como absortas por la vida real, pero tratamos de mantenernos comunicadas. Por cierto, me dice que se siente halagada por lo que le dicen.

 **Valentine:** ¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Cómo te digo que todavía falta para eso? Jaajajaja Pero por el momento, disfruta antes de que todo se ponga dramático y feo. ¡Un abrazo!

 **Zinty:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Caray, fuiste rápida xD Ya me dirás cuál te gustó más. Y bien, sí, Sakura ya cayó, pero como habrás leído hoy le va a doler muchísimo el haberlo hecho... Si se repite o no, bueno, es cuestión de que sigas acá y lo descubras ¡Un abrazo!

Ahhh... estoy en problemas porque no tengo más capítulos traducidos lol Pero un paso a la vez. Reviso el capítulo anterior, respondo mensajes y me pongo a lo demás.

 **Disfruten de su fin de semana :3**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **Better Man**_ pertenece a **Kakashisgf** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción. Agradezco también a la autora por su trabajo como beta reader.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

 **Un Mejor Hombre**

 **Capítulo 14**

Cuando Sakura despertó, fue justo después del amanecer, y las calles estaban cubiertas por una cálida neblina. Incapaz de volver a dormir, se vistió un par de shorts flojos y una camiseta sin mangas y decidió ir a caminar. Luego de tomar un ligero cárdigan del perchero junto a la puerta, ella dejó la casa.

Sin ningún objetivo en mente, Sakura se dejó vagar por las calles vacías. A través de la niebla, pudo ver el rocío que se había formado en las plantas y objetos que pasaba, y ausentemente trazó con un dedo la manilla de una bicicleta apoyada contra un poste delgado mientras pasaba. Sin detenerse, ella talló el agua que había quedado entre sus dedos por un momento antes de secárselos en sus shorts.

Tenía que suponer que seguía en estado de shock, porque su mente se rehusaba a procesar algo más que sus alrededores. Si intentaba pensar en Kakashi y todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior o si intentaba pensar en Sasuke, deambulando donde estuviera vagando, descubría que era capaz solamente de evocar las más vagas imágenes de cualquiera de los dos antes de que se desvanecieran y se quedara observando una señal puesta en la ventana de una tienda o la forma en que las ramas de un árbol caían en la calle o el color del cielo a medida que se aclaraba.

* * *

La niebla estaba comenzando a levantarse para cuando llegó al borde de la aldea, pero era una mañana nublada, así que el mundo seguía pareciendo onírico… algunos sonidos parecían apagados, y todo estaba lavado en sombras de azul y gris. Incluso las hojas verdes de los árboles parecían desaturadas en la brumosa luz de la mañana.

Sakura sintió que era la única persona en el mundo, y era tanto reconfortante como muy solitario.

* * *

No se había dado cuenta de que se había acercado al cenotafio hasta que vio su larguirucha forma frente a él. Él pareció no haberla notado, y ella se encontró plantada al suelo a varios metros lejos, cautivada por su quietud. Con volutas de niebla envolviéndolo, mezclándose con su cabello, y su ropa azul oscuro combinando con el sombrío humor de la mañana, él parecía irreal para ella… más como una figura sombría en un sueño que una persona viva.

¿Cuántas veces él había visitado este lugar por los últimos treinta años? Sabía que él iba casi a diario cuando estaba en la aldea. Incluso luego de los eventos con Obito durante la cuarta guerra ninja, él continuó yendo, pasando desde diez minutos a tres horas frente a la fría piedra.

Se preguntó si él seguía sintiéndose culpable, y ella sintió un silencioso dolor en su corazón por el pensamiento de que probablemente así fuera. Él había sacrificado tanto y se había castigado por tanto tiempo; él, tal vez más que cualquiera que ella conociera, merecía paz.

— _Sólo quiero que veas que tú mereces una mejor vida de la que Sasuke está dándote ahora._

Una parte de ella sabía que él tenía razón… él merecía paz, y ella merecía una relación satisfactoria. Pero ella amaba a Sasuke, y se había comprometido con él. Él no se había ido porque él no la amara; él, como Kakashi, simplemente había sufrido demasiado.

 _Aunque Kakashi sigue aquí… y él siempre ha estado._ La Sakura Interna notó en voz baja. _Él nunca huye._

 _Sasuke no está huyendo._ Sakura argumentó, pero ni siquiera ella escuchó alguna convicción en eso.

— _Siempre estaré aquí._ —Kakashi había dicho.

Y ella le creyó… Él nunca le había dado ninguna razón para creer que él no lo estaría. Ella simplemente no entendía de dónde vinieron las otras cosas ¿Por qué él quería 'todo de ella', como había dicho? ¿Cuándo él había comenzado a sentirse así por ella?

Ella miró su espalda, una confusión inevitable arremolinándose en su mente. ¿Quién era él realmente? Había creído que lo conocía, pero ella nunca habría pensado que él diría algo como lo que dijo el día anterior, especialmente no a ella. Kakashi no expresaba emociones, sin embargo, ayer, él había sido tan abierto. Él amaba burlarse de ella, lo sabía, pero él nunca le tomaría el pelo sobre algo como eso.

Y entonces estaba su beso. Ahora que la neblina de deseo no estaba nublando su mente, ella podía reconocer que se había sentido más ahí… Había tenido la sensación de una necesidad casi desesperada viniendo de él que iba más allá de la simple lujuria, y le asustaba.

Él se veía tan honesto cuando le dijo que quería compartir una vida con ella…

De sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas. Estaba tan confundida. En ese momento, algo dentro de ella no deseaba nada más que correr hacia él y rodearlo con sus brazos, dejando que su mejilla descansara contra su fuerte espalda y sintiendo sus manos sobre las de ella mientras se posaban en su estómago… quería el confort y la seguridad que él siempre le había dado.

Pero no podía. No importaba lo que él dijera o cómo se sentía justo entonces; ella estaba casada. Y Sasuke era un buen hombre. Todo lo que ella necesitaba hacer era hablar con él cuando regresara a casa y todo funcionaría.

 _Si de verdad piensas eso, ¿Por qué tu pecho duele tanto justo ahora?_ La Sakura Interna preguntó.

Sakura no respondió. En lugar de ello, se quitó las lágrimas de los ojos y se giró lejos del hombre de cabello plateado y caminó hacia casa.

* * *

Kakashi sabía que ella le estaba mirando, pero no lo hizo notar; si ella quería hablarle, lo haría. Él ya se había sobrepasado demasiado…

Él se recriminó de nuevo por dejarse llevar el día anterior. Él quería que ella lo besara… sólo que no había esperado que la necesidad lo golpeara tan fuerte una vez que ella lo hizo. Tener sus labios finalmente en los suyos había probado ser más de lo que él podía manejar, y se odiaba a sí mismo por ello. Lo que él había intentado fuera un breve y tierno beso para que ella se abriera a la idea de él, se había convertido en una acalorada sesión de besuqueo que le había asustado y le había hecho sentir tan culpable que había llorado… por un largo rato; sospechaba.

Y luego tuvo que confesarse con ella antes de lo que había planeado… no había tenido más opción después de lo que pasó en el hospital. No podía dejarla pensar que era algo físico para él.

Suspiró silenciosamente. Tenía cuarenta y cuatro años de edad, y probablemente había estropeado todo porque no podía controlar su libido como un adolescente cachondo.

Apretó los dientes. Nunca se perdonaría a sí mismo si perdiera cualquier oportunidad que hubiera tenido con ella por eso.

* * *

Cuando olió sus lágrimas, su corazón se hundió. Sólo verlo la hizo llorar. Él de verdad era un tonto.

Le tomó todo en él no girarse para confortarla. Sabía que no era el tiempo correcto para eso, que a donde fueran desde ahí tenía que ser decisión de ella, pero ese conocimiento no hacía más sencillo el acercarse ni hacer las cosas bien.

Fue con sentimientos encontrados que la escuchó alejarse sin decirle nada. Quería estar cerca de ella, pero cuando todo lo que su presencia hacía era causarle dolor, era probablemente mejor que él la dejara en paz.

Con un suspiro, él dejó el cenotafio para regresar a su apartamento. Sólo podía esperar que ella fuera capaz de perdonarlo para cuando él regresara de Amegakure…

* * *

 **N/A: No hay acción en este, pero necesitábamos tener una idea del estado de sus mentes antes de avanzar, así que era necesario. Espero que no fuera demasiado aburrido.**

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

¡Hola a todos!

Ay, perdón por no responder esta semana, pero ha sido otra semana agitada ¡Prometo ponerme a ello! Ya revisé el capítulo anterior, eso sí. Aunque bueno... es muy difícil mantener algunas líneas 100% fieles porque con tanto 'su' uno ya no sabe qué parte está tocando cada quien en el español.

El siguiente capítulo será más optimista que este, al menos un poco, ¡Espero contar con ustedes para leerlo!

 **Agradezco mucho su apoyo hasta el momento,** ¿Pueden creer que esto ya lleva tres meses? D:

 **Valentine:** Bueno, ya viste que hoy tocó drama, pero prometo que el siguiente capítulo no lo tendrá ¡Poco a poco, pero ya verás un avance! Y lo juro, el drama valdrá la pena ¡Saludos!

 **Guest:** ¡Bienvenido nuevo lector -o lectora! Creo que el sitio borró tu nick, pero si en un futuro decides volver a comentar, ponlo al final para que pueda saber a quién le respondo. Me alegra que te esté gustando lo que llevamos de historia, ¡Prometo que se pondrá más interesante! ¡Un abrazo!

Eso es todo por este viernes...

Por cierto, feliz día de las madres ¡Olvidé felicitarlas! (Sé que en España fue el domingo pasado, pero se me pasó, aunque en México y otros países recién fue o está a nada de pasar, como en Chile) Ojalá se la hayan pasado divinamente con sus madres o con su propia familia ¡Un abrazo a todas!


	15. Capítulo 15

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **Better Man**_ pertenece a **Kakashisgf** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción. Agradezco también a la autora por su trabajo como beta reader.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

 **Un Mejor Hombre**

 **Capítulo 15**

Kakashi se fue a Amegakure el día siguiente a que Sakura le había visto de pie en la neblina frente al cenotafio.

Eso había sido más de tres semanas atrás.

Ella nunca vio la versión final de su discurso.

Pero en su ausencia, ella encontró para su desagrado que le extrañaba. Por mucho que la volviera loca y así como eran de confusas las cosas entre ellos últimamente, ella genuinamente había disfrutado de pasar tiempo con él. Le gustaba la manera en que bromeaban, la forma en que él siempre parecía podía hacerla sonreír, incluso cuando él estaba dando su mayor esfuerzo para enfadarla. Las cenas parecían un poco solitarias también, especialmente cuando Sarada estaba en una misión.

A decir verdad, Sakura estaba sorprendida por cuán rápidamente se había acostumbrado a verlo casi diario, e incluso Sarada había preguntado cuándo regresaría… Había dicho que tenía un plan a prueba de tontos para ver su rostro y no podía esperar para probarlo, pero de alguna forma, Sakura sospechaba que sólo era parcialmente cierto.

La pregunta de Sarada hizo que Sakura pensara sobre la falta de una constante figura adulta masculina en la vida de su hija, y aunque le había preocupado antes, nunca había parecido demasiado importante; Sarada lo había hecho bien en la academia y había contribuido mucho al éxito de las misiones en las que había ido como genin.

Cierto era que Sakura había comenzado a preocuparse más luego de que Sarada se fuera para encontrar a Sasuke, pero no fue hasta que vio cómo su hija era alrededor de Kakashi que comenzó a pensar que tal vez era más grande de lo que se había dado cuenta… aunque Sarada era una buena ninja y una chica fuerte e independiente, no significaba que no necesitara –o quisiera- un padre.

Si sólo Sasuke viniera a casa para quedarse…

 _¿Aunque realmente eso sería suficiente ahora?_ La Sakura Interna preguntó sin rodeos. _No es como si Sasuke fuera la persona más fácil para desarrollar una relación, y esencialmente comenzarán desde cero, mientras que ella ya tiene una relación con Kakashi._

 _Una chica merece una relación con su_ _ **padre.**_ Sakura dijo firmemente. _¿Y por qué estamos hablando de Kakashi como si de hecho él fuera una posible figura paterna?_

Sakura Interna la miró fijamente. _¿De verdad tengo que responder eso?_

 _Kakashi es Kakashi._ Sakura replicó con un sonrojo (de ira, se dijo). _Él no es el padre de Sarada._

 _Él lo ha sido más que su padre biológico…_ Sakura Interna apuntó sarcásticamente. _Y ella confía en él._

Sakura frunció el ceño. _Sólo necesitamos que Sasuke se quede, así ella puede conocerlo. Ella también confiará en él una vez que hayan pasado algo de tiempo juntos._ Respondió.

La Sakura Interna claramente se estaba frustrando, levantó la voz y comenzó a jalar su imaginario cabello. _¿Cómo puedes creer que él alguna vez va a quedarse? ¿De verdad eres tan estúpida?_

 _Él entenderá por qué es importante si hablo con él sobre ello._ Sakura insistió con el ceño fruncido.

 _Oh, ¿quieres decir, como todas esas veces en que trajiste el tema?_ La Sakura Interna dijo con burla.

 _Cállate._ Sakura gruñó. _Sólo cállate. Esas son las decisiones que tomé._

 _Sí, bien, no es demasiado tarde para cambiar las cosas._ Sakura Interna refunfuñó.

Sakura alzó los puños con enojo. _¡Ya cállate! Eres la ruina de mi existencia, y te sacaría de mi cabeza si pudiera pensar en una forma de hacerlo sin suicidarme… esas son las decisiones que tomé; son las_ _ **correctas,**_ _y tú vas a tener que aceptarlo. Si no puedes, entonces puedes regresar al miserable rincón de mi mente donde estuviste escondiéndote por tantos años y joderte._

 _Tsk, tsk, Sakura-chan… tal lenguaje es impensable de la esposa de un Uchiha._ Sakura Interna se burló.

La Sakura Interna se salvó de la estrangulación sólo por la repentina aparición de un rostro bigotón a unos quince centímetros de la cara de Sakura. Un par de brillantes ojos azules le sonrieron. —¡Sakura-chan! ¿Por qué estás sentada aquí afuera sola?

Sakura miró a su alrededor como si acabara de darse cuenta donde estaba y supuso que era una pregunta válida…

 _Aunque no una que le hubiera planteado a Kakashi._ Sakura Interna interrumpió.

 _¿Dejarás de pensar en el hombre por un maldito segundo?_ Sakura gritó mentalmente.

—¿Sakura-chan? —La cara de Naruto se había acercado más mientras Sakura estaba gritándole a su ser interno.

Ella suspiró, reclinando la cabeza contra el tronco del árbol en medio de cuyas ramas actualmente descansaba. —Sólo estaba pensando, Naruto. Comunicándome con la naturaleza y todo eso. —Ella ondeó la mano como si nada.

Naruto parecía preocupado. —Creo que has pasado mucho tiempo con Kaka-sensei, Sakura-chan. —Dijo.

—¡¿Podría todo el mundo dejar de hablar de Kakashi?! —Sakura gritó, saltando fuera del árbol. —Y por el amor de dios, Naruto, sólo fue nuestro maestro como por un año… ¡Deja de llamarlo 'sensei'!

Naruto le miró desde la rama en que él seguía posado, parpadeando como un búho, completamente confundido. —¿Quién más está hablando sobre Kaka-sensei, Sakura-chan?

Sakura apretó los puños e intentó calmar su malhumor. —Olvídalo, Naruto, ¿Qué quieres?

Él saltó para pararse junto a ella. —Sólo quería ver si vas a salir con nosotros por unos tragos esta noche. —Él sonrió.

En ese momento, Sakura pensó que una bebida sonaba increíble. —Seguro, ¿A qué hora se van a ver? —Preguntó.

—Mm… probablemente cerca de las 9. Hinata no quiere que estemos fuera tan tarde hoy. —Respondió.

Sakura asintió. —De acuerdo, te veré entonces.

—¡Genial! —Naruto sonrió, luego se retiró.

* * *

Sakura estaba borracha. No había mejor forma para describir su estado actual… salvo otras mucho peores.

—Tomada. Cayénnnndome d'orrasha. Bbbrrrri… ga, brrrrrriaga… —Murmuró mientras caminaba de regreso a casa.

 _Hasta atrás. En condición de bulto. Colocada._ Sakura Interna contribuyó amablemente. _Tomada. Embotellada._

—Tienesss razón… Pérrrrrrdida… Bulto –hic- en condición de bulto…

—¿Sakura-chan, qué estás haciendo?

Sakura dejó de caminar para quedarse de pie más que inestablemente mientras bizqueaba para distinguir la enmascarada cara de Kakashi en el mortecino brillo de las farolas.

—¿'Kashi? —Preguntó, tambaleándose un poquito. —¿Qué estás –hic- estás hashiendo 'quí? ¿No se s'pone que deberías estar en Ame, mojándote –hic- bien mojado? —Se río como tonta ante la imagen de Kakashi sentado bajo un aguacero como un enorme perro mojado, así que tuvo que sujetarse en el poste más cercano para evitar caerse de la banqueta.

Su otro costado fue inmediatamente sujetado por el brazo de Kakashi entrelazado al de ella. Él suspiró. —Vamos, llevémoste a casa.

Él hizo una nota mental de masticar a todos sus amigos por dejarla caminar sola a casa en su condición, aunque sospechaba que probablemente ella no les dio muchas opciones… Su puño borracho (*) tal vez no era tan estelar como el de Lee, pero no era algo para reírse. Especialmente cuando ella estaba demasiado borracha como para controlar apropiadamente su chakra…

Manteniendo su brazo alrededor del de ella, le ayudó a volver a casa sin que se cayera de nalgas. Para cuando llegaron, casi se había desmayado.

Él abrió la puerta y la condujo al interior, donde la sentó en su cama y comenzó a quitarle los zapatos. Ella consiguió mantenerse enderezada por todo un minuto antes de caerse de espaldas con un hipo y una risita.

—'Kashi, eso hace cosquillas. —Se quejó, pero su voz era sonriente mientras se retorcía cuando él se movió para quitarle las medias.

Habiendo finalmente terminado con sus medias y zapatos, él la levantó para descansar su cabeza sobre la almohada y jalar las mantas sobre ella. Con los ojos cerrados, ella tarareó mientras él retiraba un mechón suelto de cabello de su frente.

—Vas a sentirte terrible mañana, tonta mujer. —Murmuró afectuosamente, observándola comenzar a adormilarse.

Con un último roce de sus dedos sobre su mejilla, él se dio la vuelta para irse, pero su voz le detuvo. Medio dormida, ella alzó la cabeza un poco y dijo: —'Kashi… quédate. No quiero estar sola.

Él estaba estupefacto, y aunque sabía que no estaba hablando de sexo, no pudo evitar que un escalofrío se extendiera por su cuerpo por sus palabras. Viéndola con los ojos abiertos y luchando consigo mismo, le dijo con ternura que no podía. —Quiero eso, Sakura, más que otra cosa, pero no quiero que me odies en la mañana o tengas algún arrepentimiento.

Ella dejó caer la cabeza y se giró de costado. —Sin arrepentimientos. No t'odiaré. Ven a acostarte conmigo, 'Kashi. —Murmuró a medias en su almohada.

Kakashi estaba perdido… no podía verse a sí mismo rechazándola cuando lo ponía así… Además, él siempre podía irse en la mañana antes de que se despertara, y tal vez ella lo olvidaría o pensaría que había sido un sueño… ¿Verdad?

Quitándose el chaleco antibalas, el hitai-ate, la máscara y los zapatos, él se acostó en la cama junto a ella, quedándose sobre las mantas. Una vez acomodado, cruzó las manos detrás de su cabeza y se recostó sobre la almohada, mirando al techo.

De verdad no estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo. No quería forzar las cosas como había ocurrido en el hospital, pero la idea de dormir junto a ella, y por su petición no menos, era casi irresistible.

* * *

… y entonces ella se giró del otro lado y arrojó un brazo sobre él mientras acomodaba su cabeza en el pequeño hueco entre su pecho y hombro. Él se congeló.

—Hueles bien, 'Kashi, ¿'Gunavez te dije 'so? —Ella dijo, moviendo su cabeza para acercarse y respirando profundamente.

Su verga no pudo evitar moverse por sus movimientos, y la idea de que a ella le gustara la forma en que él olía hizo a su corazón dar un vuelco. Sus dedos picaron débilmente con la necesidad de tocarla… Él deseaba tenerla atrapada bajo él mientras la besaba a profundidad, como nunca antes había sido besada. Deseaba correr sus manos por sobre su cuerpo y luego seguir esos caminos con su lengua hasta llevarla al orgasmo.

Y luego deseaba deslizar su longitud dentro de ella centímetro a centímetro, observando sus ojos verdes nublarse con placer mientras la llenaba, manteniendo su paso hasta que estuviera rogándole porque fuera más rápido y más duro y más profundo.

Él gruñó silenciosamente. Ella le estaba torturando con sus suaves respiros, calentándole el pecho y sus dedos apretando ligeramente su camiseta bajo su clavícula. Si él se lo permitía, incluso podía sentir sus pechos presionados contra su costado.

Necesitando aliviar al menos algo del deseo que estaba sintiendo, bajó su brazo para envolverlo flojo alrededor de su espalda, y no podía creer cuan perfecta se sentía mientras ella se acurrucaba todavía más cerca. Medio deseó que este momento pudiera durar por siempre…

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando ella habló de pronto. —Mmhm. Quédate así. Pero sin besos, 'Kashi… no puedo besarte. —Su agarre se apretó sobre su camiseta y el ceño de Sakura se arrugaba mientras suspiraba suavemente. —Incluso si tal vez quiera… No puedo besarte…

Ella de verdad lo estaba torturando. Y ante sus palabras y el recuerdo del cuarto de examinación que evocaron, su respiración se volvió superficial. Ahora estaba completamente erecto, y no sabía cómo iba a bajarlo con ella tan cerca de él.

Estuvo tentado a levantarse e ir al baño para ocuparse de sí mismo, pero no quería dejarla cuando le había pedido que se quedara. Esta era la mujer que amaba; tenía que controlar su impulso sexual cuando estaba alrededor de ella si quería tener una oportunidad. Ya había perdido una vez el control; no quería agregar el masturbarse en su baño mientras ella dormía en la habitación contigua a la mezcla.

Sólo tenía que obligarse a dormir y estar contento de que ella le estuviera permitiendo tanto.

Con un suspiro afligido, comenzó a concentrarse en estabilizar su respiración, intentando igualar la de ella, hasta que eventualmente su erección bajó, y cayó dormido.

* * *

 **N/A:** Un ligero lime. Esta historia va a comenzar a ganar su categoría M pronto, así que aquellos que no disfruten de ese tipo de cosas, cuidado.

* * *

 **Notas de traducción:**

(*) No sé si muchos lo recuerden, por eso lo señalo acá abajo. El Puño Borracho o _Suiken_ es un estilo de taijutsu que se apoya con el alcohol. Rock Lee fue el principal usuario de la técnica en la serie y peleó así contra Kimimaro.

Ahora, el capítulo pasado olvidé ponerlo, pero no sé si dejar al ser interno de Sakura como "Inner Sakura" o como "Sakura Interna", ¿Ustedes qué dicen?

En fin... ¿Cómo están? Quería subir antes el capítulo, pero ya saben, las cosas pasan. ¿Les gustó? Al menos no es tan depresivo como el anterior, ¿Verdad? Y bueno, Sakura admitió que quería besar a Kakashi... y ya leyeron la nota de Kakashisgf, así que en adelante tendrán un montón de situaciones tanto sexuales como dramáticas.

 **Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo la traducción y su apoyo °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°**

 **Valentine:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Gracias por dedicarle tiempo al fic. La verdad no sé qué comentarte de vuelta xD Supongo que por algo no se pudo concretar tu relación con ese hombre, probablemente puedas verlo como destino (?) o algo así. ¡Te mando un abrazo!

Y creo que es todo de momento ¡Pasen un bonito fin de semana!


	16. Capítulo 16

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **Better Man**_ pertenece a **Kakashisgf** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción. Agradezco también a la autora por su trabajo como beta reader.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

 **Un Mejor Hombre**

 **Capítulo 16**

La primera cosa que Sakura notó cuando despertó la siguiente mañana fue que su estómago estaba revuelto.

La segunda cosa que notó fue que su cabeza estaba martilleando.

Quedándose en su costado para evitar el molestar su estómago todavía más, comenzó a canalizar chakra a las dos áreas problemáticas para aliviar su resaca. Un par de minutos después, ya sin sentir que estaba a punto de vomitar mientras los nietos de Gamabunta usaban su cabeza como plataforma de práctica de lanzamiento, Sakura tomó un momento para bendecir a Tsunade-shishou por enseñarle como deshacerse de los efectos de sobrepasarse con el sake… y luego se tomó un momento para maldecirla por introducirla al sake en primer lugar.

Fue al final de su breve pero colorida maldición mental que Sakura notó una tercera cosa… en su cadera estaba la mano de un hombre. Con esta noción, su estómago comenzó a agitarse de nuevo, pero esta ocasión, era más en forma de un grupo de mariposas que en forma de estoy-a-punto-de-vomitar.

Aunque estaba asustada de confirmar sus sospechas acerca del propietario de la mano, Sakura lentamente, con duda, abrió los ojos para encontrar un par gris viéndole de regreso. Inmediatamente cerró los ojos de nuevo, esperando irracionalmente que la siguiente ocasión que los abriera, sólo viera una almohada como siempre. Sin embargo, el conocimiento de que no tendría tal suerte puso a su corazón a latir en una extraña mezcla de desespero y anticipación, y la Sakura Interna insistió en apuntar que el lugar sobre su cadera donde la mano estaba descansando cosquilleaba de una forma no enteramente desagradable.

—Sakura… sé que estás despierta. —La profunda voz frente a ella dijo de pronto.

Abriendo un ojo, luego el otro, Sakura encontró la familiar mirada de Kakashi. Aunque él estaba escondiéndolo bien, sus ojos, que se veían más color gris pizarra que carbón por la suave luz matutina, comunicaban incertidumbre, y podía ver que sus músculos estaban tensos, como si estuviera preparándose para correr en cualquier momento. Pese a esto, sin embargo, él permaneció en la cama, en su lado, encarándola, con la mano todavía en su cadera. Él parecía estar esperando porque ella hiciera un movimiento.

Tal vez eran los efectos prolongados de la resaca o tal vez era que no estaba del todo despierta aún, Sakura no estaba segura, pero incluso con su corazón latiendo, no se sentía como si estuviera a punto de hiperventilar, y tampoco tenía la urgencia de salir volando de la cama y alejarse tanto de él como fuera posible. De hecho, se encontró diciendo la primer cosa que vino a su mente: —Hola.

—Hola. —Él respondió, las esquinas de sus ojos entrecerrándose en una discreta versión de su típica sonrisa.

Por alguna razón, ella no pudo evitar la genuina sonrisa propia que adornó sus labios. Sabía que debía estarse asustando, y supuso que lo estaría tarde o temprano, pero por el momento, simplemente se quedó ahí, sintiéndose tibia y confusa mientras observaba al guapo hombre de cabello plateado.

—¿Cómo fue tu discurso? —Preguntó, sus ojos todavía fijos en los suyos.

—Mmm. —Él comenzó, mirando hacia la cabecera. —Bueno, no comencé una guerra…

Ella sacudió la cabeza, sus labios fruncidos en divertida exasperación. —Me alegra escucharlo. —Dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco de manera afectuosa.

En cierto modo, Sakura era consciente de que debería sentirse más extraño el estar llevando una conversación con Kakashi, como si fuera normal estar tendida en la cama con su antiguo profesor… incluso si no habían hecho nada sexual la noche anterior, incluso si él estaba encima de las mantas mientras ella estaba bajo ellas, incluso si sus cuerpos sólo se tocaban en un solo (relativamente) inocente lugar, nadie, especialmente Sasuke, estaría bien con la situación.

Pero no podía encontrar voluntad dentro de ella para levantarse.

—Gracias. —Dijo ella de pronto.

Sus cejas se arrugaron ligeramente. —¿Por qué?

—Por ayudarme a llegar a casa anoche… y por quedarte cuando lo pedí. —Ella explicó silenciosamente. Él parecía sorprendido. —No, no recuerdo todo, pero recuerdo eso, así que… gracias. —Dijo, entonces se sonrojó ligeramente y miró hacia abajo.

Inmediatamente, ella sintió su mano dejar su cadera para levantar su barbilla con la gentil presión de dos dedos. Ella lo miró a los ojos, su sonrojo profundizándose por el calor que vio ahí. El sonrojo creció por la sonrisa medio tierna y medio traviesa que él le dio. —De nada. —Replicó, sus dedos rozando a lo largo de la línea de su mandíbula y acomodando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja antes de regresar su mano a su cadera.

Sabía que tenía que pedirle que la quitara… demonios, sabía que debía salirse de la cama y pedirle que se fuera.

Pero no lo hizo.

Y podía notar que él notó que no lo hizo cuando su mirada viajó hacia su boca y su agarre se apretó contra su espalda baja.

—Kakashi. —Ella jadeó, su voz casi un susurro.

—¿Hmm? —Murmuró, mirándola con un nuevo calor en sus ojos, y ella recordó el pasillo fuera del baño en el bar, la forma en que su nariz acarició la de ella mientras sus labios se mantenían a menos de un centímetro de los suyos.

Por aquel recuerdo, ella encontró su propia mirada viajando hacia la boca de Kakashi, y la ola de deseo que ardía en su abdomen le hizo quedarse sin aliento. Su mente estaba inundada con el recuerdo de sus labios contra los de ella, sus brazos abrazándola con fuerza contra su pecho, su dura longitud tallando justo donde lo necesitaba mientras ella se movía contra él en la sala de examinación…

Cuando ella consiguió liberarse de los flashbacks que amenazaban con abrumarla, descubrió que de alguna forma estaban más cerca de lo que estaban antes, que de alguna forma su mirada era más ardiente que antes, y que su cuerpo no podía evitar responder a la cercanía del suyo con una necesidad que estaba volviéndose familiar.

Fue el súbito reconocimiento de que esta lujuria por él estaba comenzando a parecer casi normal que finalmente se enfrió. Ella suspiró profundamente y levantó su mano fuera de su cadera para colocarla sobre la cama en el espacio entre ellos. Cuando ella llevó los ojos a los de él, ella supo que él entendía.

—Lo siento… No puedo. —Dijo en voz baja. Ella no quería contemplar el significado del doloroso vacío que le llenaba mientras hablaba.

El cerró los ojos momentáneamente, como si sintiera dolor, antes de dejar salir un largo suspiro y abrirlos de nuevo. —Lo sé. —Replicó. —Él levantó su mano para trazar una línea que iba desde la frente de ella hasta su mandíbula hasta que él estaba acunando su cabeza.

—Lo sé. —Repitió, corriendo su pulgar y su mirada a través de su labio inferior antes de dejarla ir y levantarse.

Una vez en sus pies, él se giró para darle una pequeña sonrisa arrepentida que hizo que un bulto se formara en su garganta, y ella se dio cuenta de que estaba intentando mantener a raya las lágrimas cuando él dijo, con la voz baja: —Te veré después, Sakura-chan.

* * *

Luego de que se fuera, ella dejó de intentar no llorar y enterró la cabeza en la almohada, enmudeciendo los sollozos que sacudían su cuerpo. Se rehusaba a pensar sobre el porqué su partida le había puesto tan molesta, pero no podía evitar las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos, tampoco podía evitar la necesidad de apretar con tanta fuerza la almohada que sus manos comenzaron a acalambrarse. Ella simplemente lloriqueó hasta que no pudo más, luego se salió de la cama para ducharse e ir al trabajo, su mente y su corazón entumecidos.

* * *

 **N/A:** Más angst. Lo siento por todos los que esperaban por el smut, pero siento que en esta situación, con esas dos personalidades, (esto) no puede ser apresurado. Aunque, no teman, habrá smut. Montones de ello, porque amo el smut. Sólo que no todavía.

Además, aquellos que se estén preguntando por Sasuke, sí, aparecerá eventualmente; es el inevitable para nuestros dos héroes. Para el lector que estaba preocupado porque hiciera a Sasuke un infiel… No lo haré. Personalmente, mientras que no me gusta el tipo, no puedo verlo confiar en alguien lo suficiente como para hacer eso, y supongo que tiene cierto sentido torcido del honor/lealtad. Además, hacerlo un tipo sin corazón alguno sería demasiado fácil, ¿No?

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

¡Hola a todos!

 **Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo el fic.** Probablemente no es lo que esperaban... Pero -para bien o para mal- estas situaciones pronto serán dejadas un poco de lado (Para luego regresar con el doble de fuerza :D xD)

 **Valentine:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Me alegra saber que tiene final feliz, más de esos faltan en esta vida (๑꒪▿꒪)*

 **Zinty:** ¡Hola! Jajaja ¡Ya sé! ¿Puedes creerlo? A Sakura se le sale el amor estando ebria jajaja Supongo que por eso te gusta y comienza a pensar en los "Y sí..." ¡Un abrazo! Y gracias por seguir aquí 3

Ah... me estaré esforzando en terminar la traducción; cada vez tengo menos tiempo para traducir los capítulos y me entra un poquito de ansiedad, pero al menos este fin de semana espero tener otros tres para al menos estar un poquito menos ansiosa (_ _*) Si alguien está leyendo mis otros proyectos (aunque sea de manera anónima) pido disculpas.

Algo más:

Viene el **mes KakaSaku 2018** ¡Yey! (Empieza el 1ero de Junio y termina el 1ero de Julio) y también el **Mes MultiSaku** en tumblr (el 6 de Junio es el día KakaSaku); espero que puedan participar; en mi perfil pueden encontrar enlaces a los prompts y eso. A ver si este año sí participo (tengo una historia desde el año pasado lmao) xD

¿Ya vieron **_Koi wa Ameagari no you ni_**? Es precioso T T ¡Y el manga se está poniendo interesante y triste! xD Léanlo si pueden o vean el anime (que ya acabó) Llevo como un mes queriendo decirles de ella pero siempre se me pasa xD Es, como diría Mr. K H , como leer un KakaSaku AU.

Y es todo ¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo! Respondo en la semana sus mensajitos :D

¡Besos!


	17. Capítulo 17

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **Better Man**_ pertenece a **Kakashisgf** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción. Agradezco también a la autora por su trabajo como beta reader.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

 **Un Mejor Hombre**

 **Capítulo 17**

La mesa de la cocina de Sakura estaba cubierta con papeles, folders y libretas, y ella estaba sentada en una de las sillas, su cabello medio peinado, golpeando un bolígrafo contra su boca mientras revisaba el último conjunto de resultados de la investigación de uno de sus proyectos de venenos, cuando Sarada entró.

—¿Mamá, adivina qué? —La genin morena preguntó emocionada, una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Sakura regresó la sonrisa. —¿Qué?

—¡Tengo afinidad natural con el chakra de fuego! Kakashi-sama me enseñó cómo saberlo usando un pedazo de papel… ¡Fue tan asombroso! —Luego de una breve pausa, Sarada frunció el ceño, entonces gruñó. —Pero él apesta… puede usar las cinco.

Aunque estaba sorprendida de saber que su hija había pasado tiempo con Kakashi (a quien ella estaba haciendo el mayor esfuerzo de olvidar) en los pocos días que habían pasado desde que él había regresado de Ame, Sakura tuvo que disimular una sonrisa por los obvios celos de su hija. —Bueno, él es uno de los ninjas más fuertes de todos los tiempos, supongo. —Aceptó, intentando mantenerse puramente objetiva sobre su compañero de cama de una ocasión.

El ceño de Sarada se frunció más. —Sigue apestando.

Pese a hacer lo mejor para mantener sus sentimientos fuera de la discusión, Sakura no pudo evitar el reírse por la petulante expresión de su hija; ella estaba demasiado consciente de las innumerables formas en que el hombre podía meterse en la piel de alguien, algunas de ellas intencional (como cosas que ella no tenía permitido pensar) y otras no (como ser un prodigio). —Sé que te advertí sobre no hablar así sobre un antiguo Hokage, pero no estás del todo equivocada, así que lo dejaré pasar esta vez. Apuesto a que se olvidó de decirte que algunas personas son capaces de obtener transformaciones de chakra adicionales mediante el entrenamiento, ¿No?

—¿En serio? ¡Argh… me vuelve loca! —Sarada gruñó, casi estampando su pie contra el suelo en desespero. —¡Él no dijo nada de eso! …Tonto.

Sakura se compadeció. —No me sorprende. —Dijo. —Pero es verdad… incluso nuestro genio ex Hokage no nació con una afinidad por las cinco naturalezas del chakra; originalmente, él sólo era capaz de usar la de rayo. No fue hasta que comenzó a coleccionar cada jutsu conocido que el hombre comenzó a volverse adepto en las otras cuatro.

—¡Bueno, entonces voy a hacer que me enseñe cómo usar las otras también! —Sarada prometió, su puño alzado y sus ojos tan fieros con determinación que Sakura casi sintió pena por su viejo sensei.

Luego de unos momentos, la expresión de emoción de Sarada comenzó a calmarse, y bajó el puño, entonces se posó sobre el borde de una de las sillas. —¿Kakashi-sama fue quien le enseñó a papá como usar el chakra de rayo, no? —Preguntó curiosa, entreteniéndose con la esquina de una hoja de papel.

Sin ser pedido, el recuerdo de la cara de Sasuke iluminada por su chidori mientras cargaba contra ella cruzó la mente de Sakura, y su corazón se apretó con fuerza.

Recordar casi ser asesinada por su ahora esposo y atestiguar la mirada en los ojos de Kakashi cuando, luego de salvarla, le dijo que matar a Sasuke era _su_ responsabilidad, no la de ella, causó un dolor que debió mostrarse en su cara, porque la siguiente cosa que Sakura supo fue que su hija estaba sacudiéndole el hombro y nombrándola. —¡Mamá!

Regresando al presente, Sakura palmeó la mano de su hija tranquilizadoramente. —Lo siento, Sarada-chan. Parece que me distraje por un minuto, ¿Qué estabas diciendo?

Sarada escaneó el rostro de su madre con una nota de sospecha y preocupación. —¿Estás segura de que estás bien? Eso fue muy raro, Mamá…

Sakura asintió, consiguiendo sonreír arrugando los ojos. —Estoy bien… sólo pensaba sobre algo que olvidé guardar en el laboratorio. No es el tipo de cosa que debe estar por ahí.

—De acuerdo… —Sarada replicó, no convencida por completo. —Si tú lo dices.

—Claro que lo digo. —Sakura confirmó. —Ahora, ¿Qué te gustaría para la cena de esta noche?

* * *

Dos días después, Sakura regresó a casa desde el hospital para encontrar un enorme cráter con un borde de césped en su patio trasero.

—¡Ka-ka-shiiiiii! —Gritó enfurecida al cielo.

(En un árbol del otro lado de la aldea y sin ninguna razón aparente, ya que era un adorable día veraniego, Kakashi sintió escalofríos correr de arriba para abajo en su espina.)

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde que Sakura había despertado junto a Kakashi, y aunque no le había visto desde entonces, había escuchado mucho de él por su hija, quien aparentemente había estado entrenando con él cada día desde que descubrió su afinidad y ya había dominado el Kato: Gokakyuu no Jutsu bajo su tutelaje (para desgracia del jardín de Sakura).

Mientras que significaba una gran dificultad para mantener al ninja de cabello plateado fuera de su mente, que Sarada le hablara sobre sus sesiones de entrenamiento le ayudaba a mover a Kakashi de vuelta al más familiar territorio de "maestro" y lejos del muy, _muy_ desconocido territorio de "hombre atractivo" que él había estado ocupando la mayoría del tiempo en dos meses. De hecho había comenzado a pensar que sus lecciones estaban matando varias aves con un solo tiro… Sarada tenía la presencia regular de un hombre adulto en su vida y la oportunidad de aprender nuevas habilidades, y Sakura podía dejar de pensar sobre Kakashi desnudo.

…Er, Sakura _Interna_ había dejado de pensar sobre Kakashi desnudo. Y _Sakura_ había dejado de pensar sobre el cálido sentimiento que había tenido cuando abrió los ojos para encontrarlo mirándole también desde su almohada junto a ella.

En cualquier caso, entre no verlo y escuchar las historias de Sarada, Sakura finalmente comenzó a sacar los indeseados pensamientos de Kakashi fuera de su mente, y su vida diaria era mucho más pacifica por eso.

Lo cual era la razón por la que en ese momento tenía un grupo de mariposas volando en su estómago.

Era el cumpleaños de Kiba, y sabía que ella iba a ver a Kakashi cuando todos se reunieran en el bar para celebrar esa noche. Quería tener la confianza de que su nueva habilidad para pensar en él como el "Familiar Kakashi" cuando _no estaba_ ahí se transformaría en la habilidad para pensar en él como Familiar Kakashi cuando _él estaba,_ pero tenía la sospecha de que eso no iba a suceder, considerando el efecto que la mera _idea_ de verlo estaba teniendo en ella.

Suspiró mientras terminaba de arreglarse el cabello. Algunas cosas no podían evitarse, supuso. Tenía que verlo tarde o temprano, así que, ¿Por qué no esta noche?

* * *

Las mariposas disminuyeron su convicción realizando un salto mortal sincronizado cuando abrió la puerta del frente, pero ella hizo lo mejor para disimular cualquiera de sus esfuerzos acrobáticos y fue muy exitosa durante la duración del camino de casa hasta el bar.

Sin embargo, en el minuto en que estuvo apenas a unos pasos lejos de la entrada, las mariposas se convirtieron en mariposas versión Chouji-con-la-píldora-de-chile, y no había esperanza alguna en disminuir su frenesí. Con la mano sacudiéndose ligeramente, se acercó a la puerta… sólo para tener ese maldito brazo _suyo_ viniendo de ninguna parte para enredarse a su alrededor para abrir la puerta.

Y así descubrió que la irritación era la llave para calmar la fuerza de las mariposas…

—¿Cuántas veces estás planeando esconderte detrás de mí, Ka-ka-shi? —Preguntó, dirigiéndole una mirada molesta por encima del hombro.

—No sé de lo que estás hablando, Sakura-chan. —Replicó con su típica sonrisa antes de jalar la puerta para abrirla y colocar su otra mano sobre la cadera de Sakura. Sobresaltada, rápidamente volvió la cabeza hacia la entrada pero se dio cuenta que no podía avanzar.

La Sakura Interna insistió en que no _era que no pudiera avanzar_ sino que ella _no quería_ hacerlo, que en verdad estaba esperando por-

—¿Vamos a estar aquí afuera toda la noche? —Murmuró en su oreja.

Eso. Ella estaba esperando por eso, el sonido de su voz baja y oscura e íntima y el roce de sus enmascarados labios contra su oreja.

Sakura intentó no reclinarse contra él mientras le decía a la Sakura Interna que era una mierda. Definitivamente _no_ estaba esperando eso.

—Quiero decir, no me importa. —Continuó con lentitud. —… del todo. —Ella sintió como él acortaba la distancia entre ellos, pero no lo suficiente como para que su pecho encontrara su espalda.

 _Tristemente._ Sakura Interna suspiró.

Sakura golpeó a su ser interno con desgano, pero aun así no pudo avanzar lejos de él. De hecho, estaba comenzando a sospechar que su ser interno tenía razón… había una parte de ella que había estado esperando por que él le hablara de la forma en que había hecho en su cocina y luego nuevamente en su oficina.

Esa parte de ella no estaba decepcionada; su voz vino incluso más baja, y sus labios se movieron un poquito más cerca de su oreja mientras finalizaba: —Pero creo que todos los demás preferirían que nos uniéramos a la fiesta…

Con eso, él le dio un pequeño empujón que la hizo tropezarse a través de la puerta. Cualquier calor que hubiera sentido se desvaneció inmediatamente por el recordatorio de que él era la persona más molesta del mundo. Ella se recobró y le miró de malas. —Te odio.

Su boca se levantó en una sonrisa divertida mientras asentía. —Lo sé.

Ella se sintió sonrojar, y la esquina de su boca la recompensó levantándose un poquito más antes de que se girara para encontrar al grupo.

Observándolo alejarse, sus mejillas ardiendo, ella decidió que _de verdad_ lo odiaba, pero también su respuesta le habían hecho desear…

 _¿Sentir esa sonrisa presumida contra tus labios?_ La Sakura Interna sugirió.

 _Cállate._ Sakura murmuró, siguiendo gruñonamente el camino que Kakashi había tomado.

* * *

 **N/A:** Bien, la cosa del omake… pude haber dividido el escrito en dos partes porque siento que hay suficiente cambio entre ellos para poder hacerlo, pero entonces el primero hubiera sido realmente corto. Entonces me vino la imagen mental de las consecuencias potenciales del entrenamiento de Sarada, y pareció que encajaba, así que ahí lo tienen.

Como sea, la segunda parte del cumpleaños de Kiba en el bar continuará en el capítulo 18.

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

¡Hola a todos!

¿Cómo están?

Ahhh... realmente sé que no tengo excusa. Disculpen la tardanza para responder a sus mensajes. Estoy un poquito atorada con ciertas cuestiones personales; pero en verdad los agradezco muchísimo ヾ(´▽｀;)ゝ Espero ya poder contestarlos este fin de semana.

 **Zinty:** ¡Hola de nuevo! La verdad yo no soy de experimentar la cruda seguido (bebo con moderación, supongo) pero si me pasara como a todos, sin duda alguna rezaría porque fuera tan sencillo hacerlo. A lo que vamos, Kakashisgf siempre pudo usar el 'lo hicieron estando super ebrios' pero no, y por ello estoy feliz. Además, Sakura se acordaba, y pudo haber usado la misma excusa, lo que todavía es mejor porque está consciente de que en ese estado de vulnerabilidad ella sigue confiando en Kakashi. Sobre lo de la cuenta, cómo quieras xD La verdad es que siempre tengo lectores 'visitantes' y está bien, igual puedo responderles (y hasta más rápido) y a menos que pase algo extraordinario, siempre actualizo entre viernes/sábado. ¡Te mando un abrazo! Y lamento que este también sea un capítulo corto.

Como siempre **¡Agradezco su tiempo para leer y para comentar!** Y en serio, disculpenm veces también está la cosa de que no sé como responderles Y Y Pero son magníficos y les doy gracias por continuar apoyando la traducción ¡Les mando un abrazo!


	18. Capítulo 18

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **Better Man**_ pertenece a **Kakashisgf** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción. Agradezco también a la autora por su trabajo como beta reader.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

 **N/A** : Me tardé, pero con suerte lo vale.

* * *

 **Un Mejor Hombre**

 **Capítulo 18**

Sakura estaba frunciendo el ceño a la botella en sus manos y decididamente ignorando el calor corporal de la persona sentada a su derecha. No estaba muy segura de cómo lo había conseguido, pero estaba positivamente segura de que Kakashi estaba detrás del hecho de que estaba atrapada en la cabina entre él e Ino, incapaz de escapar de su molestamente deliciosa esencia sin hacer un espectáculo de sí misma… como estaba haciendo, ya se había movido tan lejos de él como podía sin aplastarse contra su rubia amiga del otro lado.

Su ceño se profundizó, y ella tomó un trago de su cerveza.

—¿Sucede algo, Sakura-chan? —Escuchó que le preguntó silenciosamente mientras levantaba él su propia bebida a sus labios.

Ella sabía que él no se había girado para encararla, pero podía sentirle estudiándola por el rabillo de su ojo. —No. —Replicó cortante por debajo de su aliento, moviendo su mirada de la botella de cerveza a Kiba y Shino, quienes conversaban del otro lado de la mesa. Pretendía estar prestando atención a su discusión, pero realmente no escuchaba palabra alguna de lo que decían; estaba demasiado ocupada intentando hacer que la Sakura Interna dejara de pensar sobre cuán bien se sentiría Kakashi presionado contra ella.

—Sabes, Sakura-chan, eres muy mala mentirosa. —El antiguo Hokage observó, aunque seguía sin verla directamente. Su voz era lo suficientemente baja como para que todos los demás tuvieran que luchar para escucharla.

Sakura decidió no dignificar su comentario con una respuesta.

* * *

Kakashi no dijo nada por algunos minutos, y Sakura comenzaba a pensar que tal vez le dejaría en paz cuando él se movió para sacar su novela favorita con cubierta naranja del bolsillo en su pierna derecha, golpeando con la rodilla de su otra pierna la de ella en el proceso. Una vez que tuvo el libro en su mano, se encorvó contra el respaldo de la cabina y relajó su postura de tal forma que buena parte de su muslo terminó descansando contra el de ella.

Mientras Sakura se puso rígida externamente, la Sakura Interna estaba molestándose.

 _¿En serio vas a dejar que tenga el control de todo?_ Preguntó, alzando su puño en protesta. _Él te está tomando por sorpresa cada vez que puede. Es patético._

Y en serio lo era, Sakura pensó, comenzando a enojarse un poquito también.

Decidiendo no dejar a Kakashi dominar sus interacciones, Sakura se inclinó también, así que su codo tocó el de él, y ella estaba complacida de ver que su brazo se tensó, aunque sólo fuera por un milisegundo, por el contacto.

—¿La conversación te está aburriendo, Ka-ka-shi? —Se burló, alzando su cerveza con la mano derecha, causando que su brazo rozara contra el de él. Ella le miró de soslayo.

Kakashi le dio una mirada que era tanto sorprendida como divertida. Parecía saber exactamente lo que ella estaba haciendo, y tuvo la sensación de que él de verdad lo estaba disfrutando. Mientras que parte de ella deseaba retroceder, asustada de las consecuencias de retar al notoriamente difícil-de-alborotar Ninja que Copia en una batalla que involucraba una de sus últimas debilidades (dígase, tocarlo), el resto de ella, liderado por una envalentonada Sakura Interna, se rehusaba a rendirse.

Su determinación debió mostrarse en sus ojos, porque su boca se deformó en una traviesa mueca. —Bueno, estabas ignorándome, Sakura-chan. —Dijo con un acusatorio levantamiento de ceja mientras bajaba su libro para colocarlo en el borde de la mesa.

Sakura podía sentir su bícep flexionándose contra su brazo mientras él se movía. Ella dio su mayor esfuerzo para ignorarlo. —Hay otras personas con las que puedes hablar, sabes. —Apuntó.

—Hmm, supongo que sí. —Aceptó, atrapando su mirada. —Pero son menos… entretenidos… —Sus ojos deliberadamente bajaron hacia sus labios antes de levantar de nuevo su libro, sosteniéndolo cerca de su cara con la mano derecha.

Sakura resopló y se sentó con los codos sobre la mesa. —Bueno, igual no debo ser muy interesante, ya que parece que prefieres el _Icha Icha_ a mí. —Se quejó juguetonamente.

Cuando él respondió, todavía reclinado contra el respaldo de la cabina, su voz era mucho más oscura de lo que había sido antes. —¿No te has dado cuenta todavía, _Sa-ku-ra…_ —Dijo lentamente. —…que uso con frecuencia este libro como táctica de distracción?

De pronto llena con nerviosa anticipación, Sakura inconscientemente puso el pulgar contra sus labios. Tenía la sensación de que estaba a punto de entrar a territorio peligroso, sin embargo, por razones que no podía entender, se encontró a sí misma continuando la conversación de cualquier forma, preguntándole en silencio: —¿Y de qué estás tratando de desviar la atención ahora?

—Buena pregunta. —Murmuró, pasando la página.

Sakura apenas consiguió evitar golpear su propia cabeza contra la mesa. —Eres imposible. —Suspiró.

Él canturreó de acuerdo. —¿… De verdad quieres saber, Sakura-chan?

 _No._

 _Sí._

—Sí. —Susurró, el latido de su corazón acelerándose.

Él no dijo nada por un momento, sólo pasó otra página. Ella quería estrangularlo.

—Justo ahora. —Dijo finalmente. —Lo estoy usando para desviar mi atención del hecho de que _de verdad_ me gusta la forma en que tu muslo se siente contra el mío...

Se quedó sin aliento por su honestidad, y la temperatura en la habitación pareció elevarse.

—Pero _podría_ usarlo para hacerles creer a todos que no estoy prestando atención a nada…

Él dejó de hablar.

—¿Y por qué querrías hacer eso? —Sakura presionó suavemente cuando se volvió claro que no iba a profundizar.

Había quitado el pulgar de sus labios y lo había reemplazado con la cerveza mientras hablaba con la esperanza de que nadie notara que le estaba hablando a él; la última cosa que necesitaba era que alguien cuestionara por qué una conversación con Kakashi le estaba sonrojando.

Él cambió de página antes de responder. —Cuando la gente piensa que no estás prestando atención, dejan de prestarte atención a ti… —Él se detuvo para mostrarle una perversa sonrisa. —…Y entonces puedes salirte con la tuya con todo tipo de cosas.

Sakura se iba a ir al infierno. Iba a irse al infierno, y lo supo incluso antes de que el "¿Cómo qué?" se deslizara de sus labios.

Kakashi se quedó en silencio por un momento. Luego su voz vino muy baja: —¿Quieres que te muestre, Sakura?

Su corazón dejó de latir mientras un golpe de deseo corrió a través de ella. Era casi como una experiencia extracorpórea… no podía creer del todo que esto en verdad estaba sucediendo, que ella de verdad estaba a punto de decirle a _Kakashi_ que deseaba que él hiciera algo que _sabía_ no sería apropiado.

Pero así era, y ella lo iba a hacer.

—Sí. —Replicó, contra su mejor juicio.

Cuando él volvió a hablar, su voz era más profunda que antes.

—Pon tu mano derecha en tu regazo, con la palma hacia arriba. —Le ordenó.

Ella casi cerraba los ojos por la forma en que su silenciosa orden hizo calor encenderse entre sus piernas, y no podía evitar el obedecer; ella quitó el brazo de la mesa, intentando hacerlo tan natural como fuera posible para no llamar la atención de nadie más, y lo acomodó en su muslo derecho, luego lo giró.

* * *

Luego de un respiro, ella sintió las puntas de los dedos de Kakashi apenas rozar con lentitud a través de su antebrazo.

Viajaron lánguidamente desde el hueco de su codo hasta pasar su muñeca; piel de gallina formándose a su paso, y luego se movieron sobre la palma de su mano, donde sus dedos se estiraron antes de trazar un camino, dedo índice sobre dedo índice, dedo anular sobre dedo anular, hasta que su larga mano cubría ligeramente la de ella.

Se detuvo ahí por un momento, aunque antes deslizó los dedos bajo los de ella, para volver a ponerlos sobre la palma de nuevo, y luego de regreso a su codo, donde finalmente se quitaron y regresaron a su regazo.

La boca de Sakura se secó. Él apenas le había tocado, apenas había sido un minuto, sin embargo fue de alguna forma una de las experiencias más eróticas en su vida. Con un solo acto, él le había excitado tanto que sospechaba que probablemente podría hacerla llegar sólo con el roce de su dedo sobre sus pantaletas.

Y ante la imagen mental de él moviendo esa misma mano bajo la falda de su vestido y presionando contra la parte de su cuerpo que más anhelaba su toque, el deseo que había estado acumulándose dentro de ella durante la tarde alcanzó el punto de fiebre, tan cerca de ser abrumador para todos sus sentidos que lo que había sentido en el cuarto de examinación palideció en comparación.

—Kakashi- —Susurró, su voz ronca.

—¿Sí, Sakura? —Replicó en silencio.

No totalmente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, su mente nublada con necesidad, Sakura permitió que su mano bajara hasta la rodilla de Kakashi. Sintió la tela de sus pantalones bajo sus dedos y los músculos de su muslo bajo los pantalones mientras ella titubeantemente pasaba su rodilla hacia el interior de su pierna…

Y luego sus dedos estaban vagando lentamente a través del dorso de la mano de Sakura y metiéndose bajo su palma antes de enlazarse con los de ella.

El corazón de Sakura se detuvo. Mientras estaban sentados aquí, mano-con-mano, bajo el radar de una mesa llena de sus amigos, no estaba segura de lo que ella… de lo que _ellos…_ estaban haciendo, y le asustaba tanto como le emocionaba.

Estaba aterrorizada por el mareo que sentía, y estaba asustada por el intenso deseo por él que la estaba cubriendo.

Estaba preocupada porque alguien más en la mesa notara sus mejillas sonrojadas o que estaban sentados un poquito más cerca de lo que debían estar.

Y estaba aterrorizada por le hecho de que Sasuke parecía casi desaparecer de su mente siempre que estaba cerca de Kakashi.

* * *

Afortunadamente, el mesero se detuvo un momento después, dándole la oportunidad de quitar su mano de la de Kakashi mientras intentaba ordenar sus sentimientos. Sabía que tenía que detener esto antes de que fuera más lejos, pero una parte de ella (que estaba volviéndose más grande, parecía) quería enlazar sus dedos de nuevo tan pronto aceptara la nueva cerveza del mesero.

Su mano se sentía tan… bien… envolviendo la de ella. No lo entendía…

Pero de cualquier forma, esto era un problema. _Él_ era un problema.

 _Y lo amas._ La Sakura Interna interrumpió.

Sakura suspiró. En serio quería mostrarse en desacuerdo. Esta no era quien ella era. No era el tipo de mujer que deseaba a un hombre que no fuera su esposo.

 _Sin embargo lo haces. Lo deseas._

Sakura suspiró de nuevo. Sí, lo deseaba. Sería tonto negarlo todavía. Incluso ahora, quería inclinarse de nuevo en sus brazos y respirar su esencia, sentir su fuerte cuerpo contra el de ella, dejarle correr sus manos sobre otros lugares además de su antebrazo.

Pero no estaba bien. Estaba casada.

Esa extraña y dolorosa sensación de vacío de la otra mañana había regresado.

No podía evitar preguntarse: ¿Cómo sería estar con él? No sólo sexualmente, sino por completo. Irse a dormir con él y despertar con él más días que los que no. Tenerlo alrededor para ayudarle con la casa y Sarada.

Su corazón se apretó.

Esto no era como se suponía tenía que ser. Se suponía que tenía que ser Sasuke.

 _Pero Sasuke no había estado ahí por años, no realmente._ La Sakura Interna dijo.

 _Eso no lo hace correcto._ Sakura respondió tristemente.

 _No, no lo hace. Pero tú mereces algo mejor._

Sakura se quedó en silencio.

* * *

Parecía que todo el mundo había terminado sus tragos mientras Sakura estaba hablando consigo misma. Cuando la gente comenzó a irse, Kakashi extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse de la cabina. Ella la aceptó, y sus ojos se encontraron mientras se levantaba, un calor familiar pasando entre ellos. Se tomaron un poco más de lo estrictamente necesario para dejar que sus manos cayeran a sus respectivos costados.

Sakura rompió contacto visual primero y se movió delante de él hacia la puerta.

Cuando llegaron afuera, ella inhaló profundamente. —Ah, se siente tan bien aquí afuera… estaba haciendo calor ahí adentro.

—Mm. —Se mostró de acuerdo, una sonrisita en sus labios.

Ella la notó mientras lo veía y se sonrojó. Ambos sabían por qué hacía tanto calor en el bar.

Luego de que se despidieron de sus amigos, Kakashi metió las manos en sus bolsillos y comenzó a avanzar hacia la dirección de la casa de Sakura. —Te acompañaré a casa. —Le dijo.

Sakura rápidamente lo alcanzó. —Oh, no, no lo harás. —Objetó.

—¿Y por qué no, Sakura-chan? ¿No es eso lo que un caballero se supone hace, acompañar a una hermosa mujer a casa luego de salir? —Preguntó inocentemente, sin disminuir su paso.

El sonrojo de Sakura regresó, pero ella consiguió mantener su voz seria. —Primero que nada, Kakashi, podría arrojarte sobre tu propia cara en el Monumento de los Hokage desde aquí si lo quisiera; no soy una damisela en desgracia.

La mirada que él le dio en respuesta le hizo pensar que no sólo estaba muy consciente de este hecho, sino que estaba excitado por ello.

Ella frunció el ceño, ignorando la placentera reacción de su cuerpo por aquel conocimiento, y continuó: —Y segundo… usted, señor, no es un caballero.

Él se veía herido. —Por supuesto que lo soy, Sakura-chan.

—No, no lo eres. —Insistió. —Los caballeros no hacen las cosas que tú haces.

—¿Qué? ¿Acompañar hermosas mujeres a casa, incluso si no lo necesitan? Creo que eso es muy caballeroso. —Kakashi hizo un puchero en autojustificación.

—Eso no… —Sakura discutió, su voz volviéndose un poquito más suave. —Todas esas… otras cosas… —Su sonrojo se extendió.

El puchero de Kakashi se disolvió en una sonrisa traviesa. —¿Y qué cosas son esas, Sakura-chan? —Preguntó presumido.

Sakura tartamudeó. —Bueno, tú sabes… cosas…

—'Cosas'… —Kakashi reflexionó. —No creo que ese sea un argumento muy fuerte.

—Te odio. —Gruñó, quedando un poco atrás.

—Sabes, Sakura-chan. —Kakashi dijo, su voz todavía ligera. —No creo que eso sea del todo cierto.

Él se dio la vuelta así que estaba caminando de frente a ella y atrapó su mirada. —Creo que te gusto mucho.

Su cuerpo se llenó con calor por su reclamo, y ella supo que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas con un profundo rojo.

—No, no es cierto. —Protestó débilmente. —¿A quién le gustarías? Eres perezoso y pervertido y-

—Guapo y atento-

En ese momento, el cielo se iluminó con un rayo, seguido segundos después por un trueno.

—Oh, no. —Sakura dijo antes de que un aguacero comenzara.

Los dos ninja instintivamente corrieron a protegerse bajo el árbol más cercano, varios metros lejos de la calle donde habían estado.

Una vez protegidos por su frondoso follaje, Sakura se recargó contra el tronco, riéndose mientras el agua caía de su cabello hacia su cuello. —Bien, eso fue inesperado… No vi lluvia en el pronóstico de esta noche.

* * *

Kakashi, apreciando la forma en que el vestido verde se pegaba a su piel mojada, optó por no decirle que él había olido la tormenta viniendo incluso antes de que llegara al bar.

En lugar de eso, sólo asintió. —Ah.

* * *

Cuando la emoción por correr de la lluvia se desvaneció, Sakura se volvió muy consciente de que Kakashi estaba de pie a solo unos treinta centímetros de ella.

Mientras la tormenta continuaba alrededor de ellos, alzó la mirada para verlo y se dio cuenta de que él se había bajado la máscara. Un par de gotas de agua seguían cayendo desde la punta de su cabello. Su camiseta se había mojado y estaba pegada a su pecho, e incluso a través de la oscuridad podía ver el contorno de sus pectorales, de su abdomen…

Él de verdad era un hombre atractivo, y estaba justo ahí, a su alcance.

Sakura de pronto estaba encontrando difícil el respirar, y la forma en que él le estaba observando no estaba ayudando. Ella vio su mirada viajar desde su cara, luego saltar brevemente hacia sus pechos y regresar para encontrarse con sus ojos. Podía ver en esos oscuros ojos que él la deseaba, y eso hizo su cuerpo moverse en confusas y deliciosas formas.

—¿Cómo me haces esto? —Murmuró, su boca seca. La lluvia golpeaba las hojas sobre su cabeza.

Él se paró más cerca, y la necesidad dentro de ella se incrementó. —¿Hacer qué? —Preguntó, su voz profunda.

—Esto… —Ella apuntó con la mano a la nada. —Hacer que _te desee._ —Dijo. —… _tanto_.

Al siguiente momento, ella sintió una cálida, cálida mano deslizarse sobre su cadera mientras la otra se movía tras su cuello e inclinaba su cabeza. Resolutamente mantuvo los ojos concentrados en su pecho.

—Mírame. —Él dijo, su pulgar rozando su mandíbula bajo su oreja.

Finalmente, Sakura alzó los ojos para ver los de él y se vio atrapada en ellos. El calor en sus profundidades grises sacó toda razón de su mente, y ella semi-inconsciente corrió la mano con lentitud de su pecho hacia la mitad de su abdomen, donde ella tomó la tela de su camiseta con el puño.

Ella no estaba segura de si ella lo jaló para acercarlo o sí él le había acercado, pero lo siguiente que supo fue que su cuerpo estaba presionado contra el de ella, su propia mano atrapada entre ambos, y su boca a centímetros de sus labios. Movió la mano atrapada hacia la espalda baja de Kakashi y permitió a la otra subir hacia el bicep del brazo que envolvía su cintura.

Observó sus ojos oscurecerse.

—Sakura. —Él murmuró. —Voy a besarte si no me detienes.

Sus palabras y la sensación de su aliento sobre sus labios enviaron un deseo ardiente a través de su cuerpo, y supo que estaba perdida.

Dejó que sus propios ojos vagaran hacia su boca antes de cerrarlos. —No te detengas. —Dijo, tan suave que la lluvia casi lo opacaba.

Pero él escuchó.

Y su reacción fue instantánea. Inclinando su cabeza todavía más atrás, él fundió su boca con la de ella, el beso de alguna forma tanto lento como urgente. Él la empujó con cuidado contra el tronco y bajó la mano que estaba tras su cabeza hacia la curva de su cadera para sostener su cuerpo cerca del suyo.

Mientras él metía la lengua entre sus labios, ella movió los brazos para enredarlos alrededor de su cuello y se paró en puntillas… y entonces estuvieron pecho contra pecho. Ella podía sentir sus senos deslizarse contra sus músculos, sus pezones endureciéndose, y ella gimió dentro de su boca.

Por el sonido, él gruñó y profundizó el beso, trazando con la mano desde su cintura, luego su muslo hacia el bordillo de su vestido antes de deslizar los dedos bajo él y arrástralos –y con ellos el vestido- mientras le levantaba la pierna y la anclaba en su cadera para presionarse completamente contra ella.

El golpe de aire frío en su ahora pierna descubierta y la sensación de su erección contra su centro la forzó a resollar, sus labios separándose de los de él mientras reclinaba la cabeza. —Oh, dios. —Jadeó.

Él comenzó a moverse contra ella con un ritmo constante al tiempo en que lamía y besaba su camino en el costado de su cuello antes de detenerse parcialmente para chupar la carne. Cuando el dejó de chupar comenzó a morderla con cuidado, sincronizando el mordisco con un duro movimiento de sus caderas, ella inhaló con fuerza, sintiéndose mojarse todavía más. Una mano se deslizó en la espalda de Kakashi hasta que estaba apretando su trasero, mientras que los dedos de la otra se enterraban en su cabello.

Ella plantó una serie de besos a lo largo de su mandíbula mientras se movían juntos, su larga longitud tallando contra su clítoris, y sus silenciosos gruñidos contra su oreja la tenían intentando acercarlo todavía más. Se preguntó si serían más escandalosos si no hubiera ropa entre ellos, y si él estuviera de hecho dentro de ella, deslizándose dentro y fuera en lugar de sobre ella.

Se preguntó cuan oscura su voz sonaría contra su oreja cuando él se viniera…

* * *

Cuando él deslizó una mano entre sus piernas, ella pensó que tal vez colapsaría. Sus ojos se apretaron, y su respiración era rota mientras él disminuía el movimiento de sus caderas y curveaba los dedos bajo el vestido que le cubría de él. Ella sintió su toque ligero como una pluma en el interior de su muslo, cosquilleando a lo largo de la línea de sus pantaletas, e hizo que sus paredes vaginales pulsaran, intentando aferrarse a algo que no estaba ahí.

Sus dedos todavía jugaban con la piel cerca de la tela, él quitó la boca de su cuello. —Mírame. —Dijo. Su voz brusca.

Automáticamente abrió los ojos ante su comando. Cuando encontró los de él, su mirada atrapó la de ella por un momento, sin moverse, luego lentamente talló un solo dedo en su hendidura por encima de sus pantaletas. Sus ojos se cerraron por la sensación. Ella sabía que él podía sentir cuan mojada estaba; sus pantaletas tenían que estar empapadas, pero en lugar de avergonzarla, el pensamiento sólo pareció encender su deseo, y ella sacudió las caderas en un ruego silencioso para que él continuara lo que había comenzado.

Ignorando su petición, él le besó, jalando su labio inferior antes de retirarse. —Mírame. —Repitió. —Quiero verte cuando te toco.

Ella nunca había estado tan excitada en su vida.

En el segundo que ella atrapó su mirada velada con la de él de nuevo, él hundió la mano dentro de sus pantaletas y presionó dos dedos contra su clítoris. No pudo evitar gemir en alto, y aunque no era probable que alguien los escuchara gracias a la tormenta, él cubrió su boca con la suya, tragándose sus gemidos mientras él comenzaba a acariciarla, dejando que la punta de un dedo rozara su entrada de vez en cuando.

* * *

Sintiendo que ella respondía a su toque como lo hacía, le apretó más fuerte el muslo, e incrementó la intensidad del beso, enredando la lengua con la de ella, su propia necesidad amenazando con tomar control. Su calor… su humedad… dios, sus dedos estaban empapados con ella… Él no deseaba nada más que hundir su verga dentro de ella y sentir sus paredes pulsando alrededor de él hasta que ella terminara, tomándolo con ella.

Él estaba dolorosamente duro.

Sin embargo, sabía que tendría que conformarse con esto por ahora. Levantando la boca de la de ella, él observó su cara. Sus labios estaban separados, sus mejillas sonrojadas, y él podía ver su ceño fruncirse todavía más con cada caricia de sus dedos sobre su sexo. Su respiración era irregular, y ella era hermosa.

Él la deseaba… tanto.

Necesitando verla terminar, él hundió dos dedos dentro de ella, y ella volvió la cabeza con un agudo resuello. La sintió mojarse más, sus fluidos goteando por su mano.

—Kakashi…

Su nombre dicho con esa voz desesperada fue su perdición. Él comenzó a penetrarla más rápido, curveando los dedos hacia él mismo con cada golpe, mientras la llevaba cada vez más cerca del límite. Cuando su respiración comenzó a fallar y su mano se apretó todavía más en su trasero, él supo que ya estaba lista.

Inclinando la cabeza hacia adelante, él mordisqueó su oreja. —Vamos, Sakura. Termina _ahora._ —Ordenó, su voz baja, luego retrocedió y frotó el pulgar contra su clítoris mientras acariciaba su punto g y la veía desmoronarse.

* * *

Cuando terminó, Sakura vio estrellas. No podía respirar, no podía hacer nada más que sentir como temblaba alrededor de sus fuertes dedos, sintiendo su orgasmo fluir de ella hacia la mano de él.

Y aun así él no se detuvo. Siguió hundiendo sus dedos dentro y fuera, siguió dando vueltas con el pulgar sobre su clítoris. Sus movimientos eran más lentos, pero ella era tan sensible…

—Kakashi… —Dijo débilmente.

—¿Hmm? —Respondió.

Sin esperar una respuesta, él atrapó sus labios con los de ella en un beso lento, sus dedos moviéndose todavía dentro de ella, y luego él dejó su boca para trazar un camino hacia su pecho donde encontró un pezón todavía cubierto y lo tomó entre sus dientes.

—Oh, dios. —Ella resolló cuando la necesidad de pronto regresó dentro de ella con toda su fuerza. Sus manos volaron a la cabeza de Kakashi, manteniéndolo en su lugar.

Él chupó y acarició y agregó un tercer dedo y ella temía que tal vez colapsaría. En lugar de ello, se sintió terminar por segunda ocasión.

En el instante en que lo hizo, su boca estaba de vuelta sobre la de ella, robándole un nuevo beso, aunque ella apenas podía participar por culpa de su orgasmo.

—Mierda, Sakura.—Ella le escuchó gruñir contra sus labios.—Necesitas irte a casa.

Regresando de su viaje, apenas pudo entenderle. —¿Qué? —Preguntó mareada.

Él la besó de nuevo y deslizó sus dedos fuera de ella para apretarle el trasero y mantenerla cerca. Ella podía sentir su erección contra su estómago.—Necesitas irte a casa.—Le dijo de nuevo.

Todavía confusa, Sakura sacudió la cabeza.—¿Por qué?

Él se alejó y la miró a los ojos.—Sakura… —Pese a no estar concentrada, podía ver la tensión en su rostro, y su voz era completamente seria. —Sakura, si no te vas a casa, voy a recostarte en el lodo y voy a tomarte aquí, ahora mismo.

Él mordió su labio y cerró los ojos momentáneamente. Ella se sintió sonrojar.

—Pero no quiero eso. —Dijo finalmente. —No quiero eso para la primera vez que te haga el amor… así que necesitas irte a casa.

Dejando un breve beso en sus labios, él dejó que sus manos cayeran a los costados de ella y retrocedió.

La mente de Sakura era mayormente una masa, pero en alguna esquina de su cerebro, ella entendió lo que él estaba diciendo, así que se tambaleó lejos del árbol, con las piernas débiles, sus ojos sobre él. La expresión en su cara hizo que su corazón se torciera.

—Kakashi… —Ella inconscientemente levantó la mano. Él se le quedó viendo por casi un minuto antes de tomarla y jalarla hacia él.

Ella envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras él envolvía los suyos en su cintura, y sus labios se encontraron. El beso fue largo y suave y sólo un poquito necesitado, y su corazón dolió cuando se retiró.

—Vete a casa, Sakura. —Él repitió, rozando su nariz con la de ella.

Asintiendo, ella soltó sus brazos y caminó en dirección a su casa. Cerca de 6 metros lejos, ella se giró a él una vez más y observó cuando se levantó la máscara y se desvaneció en un remolino de hojas.

* * *

 **N/A 2:** Lamento la espera. Este me dio problemas, y aunque todavía no estoy completamente satisfecha con él, no creo que retocarlo más le haga mucho bien.

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

Yo también lamento la espera, pero mi hermano se graduó hoy y se hizo una fiesta, así que apenas me acordé de subir el capítulo xD.

¿Cómo están? Agradezco muchísimo que sigan aquí conmigo.

Como ya habrán leído, Sakura ya aceptó que siente una fuerte atracción física y sexual por Kakashi, sin embargo, eso todavía nos deja lejos de una relación amorosa o feliz... En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado :D xD

 **Valentine:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Creo que puedo decir que puedes darte por servida porque Sakura ha caído rendida a él jajaj Y espero que el capítulo te haya dado una buena dosis de Kakashi (?) ¡Un abrazo!

Y es todo por esta semana ¡Espero sus comentarios!


	19. Capítulo 19

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **Better Man**_ pertenece a **Kakashisgf** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción. Agradezco también a la autora por su trabajo como beta reader.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¿Más de 150 reviews? ¡Chicos, son asombrosos! Tengo que admitir que realmente me motivan más a escribir… no que tenga planes de no hacerlo, sólo que los comentarios lo hacen más divertido. Así que, ¡Gracias por todo el apoyo!

* * *

 **Un Mejor Hombre**

 **Capítulo 19**

Kakashi estaba tirando de la camiseta por encima de su cabeza y pateando sus zapatos en el instante que consiguió entrar en su apartamento. Arrojando la camiseta en el azulejo del baño, abrió la regadera al máximo y se salió de los pantalones para entrar a la bañera, cerrando de golpe la cortina detrás de él.

Mientras el agua caliente corría sobre sus hombros, presionó una mano contra el azulejo y tomó su verga dura como piedra con la otra. Necesitaba venirse con desesperación.

Le había tomado todo de él alejarse de Sakura. Tenerla en sus brazos, sintiendo su orgasmo alrededor de sus dedos, y observar su cara sonrojarse con placer que él le dio, había hecho tambalear sus sentidos. Había fantaseado sobre ella de esa forma tantas veces, pero ahora sabía cómo olía su deseo, conocía el sonido de su aliento faltando mientras terminaba, conocía la forma en que su nombre salía con su voz llena de deseo.

Él gruñó, acariciándose con más rapidez. Ella había dicho _su_ nombre. Había gritado _su_ nombre cuando le llenó con los dedos, gimió _su_ nombre cuando la llevó a un segundo orgasmo.

Su mano se aferró al azulejo mojado, y él podía sentir el líquido pre seminal goteando en sus dedos mientras tallaba su palma bruscamente sobre la cabeza de su pene. Usó el recuerdo de sus manos enterrándose en él, acercándolo cuando las paredes de su vagina comenzaron a pulsar alrededor de sus penetrantes dedos, para imaginar cómo sería tenerla bajo de él, urgiéndolo a hundir su verga más profundo y más duro de la misma forma.

Ella presionaría la cabeza contra la almohada mientras él aceleraba el ritmo, arqueando el cuello y gimiendo en su oreja mientras él chupeteara la sensible área justo bajo su mandíbula y torciera un desnudo pezón con su pulgar. Él esperaría por que ella hundiera los dedos en su trasero y los pies contra el colchón para encontrarse con sus caderas antes de capturar su boca con la de él y él movería la mano para rodear su clítoris hasta que sus músculos se aferraran a él y ambos tendrían que romper el beso mientras terminaban.

—Mierda…

Abruptamente detuvo sus movimientos, apretando la base de su verga y alzando la cabeza con un siseo mientras su semen salía contra la pared. Luego de que un segundo chorro golpeara el azulejo, continuó con su movimiento, más lento esta ocasión, prolongando el placer y extrayendo otro par de chorros.

Finalmente cansado, se soltó y descansó la frente junto a su mano en la pared, respirando con esfuerzo. Estaba tanto harto como insatisfecho al mismo tiempo; mientras que ser capaz de usar recuerdos reales en lugar de sólo fantasías para _liberarse_ había sido increíble, tenía la sensación de que nunca podría estar enteramente completo hasta tenerla completamente, hasta que Sakura fuera suya para hacer el amor tantas veces como ella quisiera.

Suspiró profundamente y levantó la cabeza, tomando la botella de shampoo.

* * *

Sakura se quedó viéndose en el espejo de su tocador.

Su cabello todavía goteaba lluvia, aunque se había cambiado la ropa mojada por la bata de baño. Al final, había terminado empapada porque no sintió necesidad de apresurarse a casa; había descubierto que caminar a través de la tormenta veraniega era de alguna forma pacifico, y se había ajustado a su humor luego de lo que había pasado.

Lo que había pasado…

Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado para mirar de nuevo el ligero moretón en su cuello, dejado ahí por Kakashi cuando le había atrapado contra el árbol.

Un destello de deseo corrió a través de ella por el recuerdo. Incluso ahora, sus nervios cosquilleaban cuando pensaba en él. Le había hecho sentir tan… tan…

Bueno, no sabía exactamente cómo describirlo. No era que Sasuke fuera un mal amante, aunque nunca le había hecho terminar con tan rápida sucesión como había sucedido. Y era verdad que la necesidad que había sentido por Kakashi no era parecida a ninguna que hubiera sentido por su esposo.

Pero _había_ sentido necesidad por Sasuke muchas veces durante su matrimonio, y siempre había estado satisfecha por el sexo que tenían. Tenía que admitir que estaba más que sorprendida, pero Sasuke no era un amante egoísta y nunca lo sería; habían perdido la virginidad juntos, y cuando él terminó antes que ella, se había tomado el tiempo para llevarla al orgasmo con sus dedos y su boca.

Su cuerpo se calentó por el recuerdo y por el recuerdo de otras ocasiones luego de esa, pero sólo sirvió para confundirla todavía más.

No entendía lo que estaba sucediendo… con Sasuke, con Kakashi, con ella misma. Le preocupaba que estaba ahí de pie, calmadamente comparando la forma de hacer el amor de su esposo con lo que conocía de la de Kakashi. Sabía que debería sentirse mal como se había sentido luego de lo del cuarto de examinación. Al menos, sabía que debería sentirse más culpable de lo que estaba. Pero justo ahora, no podía sentir mucho más que una extraña calma, un tipo de distante confusión, y los remanentes de la satisfacción de los orgasmos que Kakashi le había dado.

Se preguntó si tal vez estaba disociando, separando su ser de lo que había hecho con su viejo profesor de cabello plateado bajo un árbol en medio de una tormenta.

Tendría sentido. Siempre había tenido la tendencia hacia eso (la Sakura Interna)… pero este no era un caso en que Sakura Interna hubiera tomado control… sí, su bocón alter ego había instigado sus acciones en el bar, pero fue Sakura quien de buena gana se había tomado de manos con Kakashi bajo la mesa en el bar. Fue Sakura quien le había rogado que la hiciera terminar. Y fue Sakura quien extendió la mano, invitándolo a acercarla para tener un último y tierno beso antes de irse.

Se observó sonrojarse mientras su corazón daba un vuelco. Hubo algo en ese beso, algo que le hacía difícil arrepentirse de lo que había pasado.

* * *

No sabía por qué, pero un momento después, la calma de pronto pareció disiparse, y la pequeña sonrisa que se había formado en sus labios cayó…

Sasuke estaría tan herido si lo descubría.

Y por el pensamiento de lo que su esposo sentiría si sabía lo que había hecho, los ojos de Sakura se llenaron con lágrimas. Sabía que él se preocupaba profundamente por ella, incluso si raramente lo decía (o lo mostraba), y algo como esto lo rompería, porque mientras Sasuke apenas confiaba en alguien, él confiaba en ella.

Y ella había roto esa confianza.

Su corazón se torció. Se imaginó su rostro si él lo descubriera… la forma en que intentaría esconder el dolor que sentiría ante su traición, la forma en que se cerraría lejos de ella… y probablemente para todos los demás también.

Su corazón dolió.

Y luego, sin querer, el recuerdo de la cara de Kakashi cuando ella lo había rechazado esa mañana no tan lejana cruzó su mente, seguida por el recuerdo de su rostro cuando le miró a través de la mesa de café y la memoria de la mirada en sus ojos cuando él le dijo que se fuera a casa antes esa noche.

Las lágrimas estaban derramándose sobre sus mejillas ahora. No sabía qué estaba haciendo. Odiaba la idea de herir a Sasuke, pero odiaba también la idea de herir a Kakashi. Y ella lo lastimaría; lo sabía ahora. Su confesión en la sala no había sido una broma, y no había sido algún truco para meterla en su cama. Nunca hubiera creído que fuera alguna de esas cosas, pero sus acciones alrededor de ella, alrededor de Sarada… esas eran genuinas.

Se cubrió la cara con las manos, presionando las palmas contra sus ojos mientras comenzaba a sollozar en serio… y luego comenzó a llorar con más fuerza cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que más deseaba en ese momento era que Kakashi viniera y le abrazara y le dijera que todo estaría bien.

Kakashi. No Sasuke.

Se ahogó un sollozo. Sasuke estaría tan herido…

Con el cabello todavía mojado y las lágrimas todavía fluyendo de sus ojos, Sakura se levantó y metió a su cama, haciéndose una bola y tirando el edredón hasta su barbilla. Quería ir a dormir y despertar y que todo fuera simple de nuevo, saber dónde pertenecía y qué debía hacer con su vida.

Pero sabía que no era posible. Había cruzado la línea en el cuarto de examinación, sí, pero esta noche había corrido lejos de ella, y no podía regresar. No podía deshacerlo, y, peor, no podía convencerse a sí misma del todo de querer hacerlo; había una parte de ella, más grande de lo que debería ser, que no cambiaría esta noche por nada en el mundo, no importaba lo que el resto de ella dijera, no importaba cuantas veces pensara en el rostro adolorido de Sasuke.

* * *

Pero lo peor de todo era que la parte de ella que se rehusaba a arrepentirse de los eventos bajo el árbol no era sólo Sakura Interna.

* * *

 **N/A:** Bien, sabían que no podía dejar a Kakashi así… Dudo que haya muchos hombres que sólo vayan a casa y a dormir luego de algo como eso. Pero podría decirse que fue más _cítrico_ que el capítulo pasado; espero que no les importe. Pero si es así, tengo que advertirles que me encantan las cosas sucias también, así que no todos los _lemons_ y _limes_ de esta historia serán románticos ;-)

Además, para los haters de Sasuke… mientras que no soy personalmente fan de Sasuke, siento que él de verdad cambió por la forma en que fue presentado en la secuela… No lo sé. En cualquier caso, esta historia no sería tan interesante si él sólo fuera un idiota integral, ¿No es cierto?

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

¡Hola a todos!

Antes que nada quiero agradecerles mucho por sus comentarios ¡Estamos casi a 100 reviews! (Algo lejos de lo que el original llevaba, pero estoy satisfecha) Muchas gracias por el apoyo que le han dado a este proyecto ❤⃛ヾ(๑❛ ▿ ◠๑ )

 **Valentine** : ¡Espero que disfrutes de éste capítulo como del anterior! Lo sé, tiene una dosis pequeña de lemon, pero leer sobre Kakashi teniendo un _momento para sí mismo_ no está tan mal, ¿O sí? ¡Un abrazo!

En fin... ¿Qué les pareció? Probablemente -aunque espero que no- se desesperen por el vaivén emocional en el que parece traernos Sakura, pero intenten ponerse en sus zapatos. Además, se los prometo, todo va a mejorar a partir del próximo capítulo.

Por cierto, perdón por la tardanza para responder a sus reviews. Creí haber terminado la semana pasada y me acabo de dar cuenta que debo algunos desde comienzos de Junio D: ¡Me pondré a ello!

 **¡Disfruten de su fin de semana!**


	20. Capítulo 20

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **Better Man**_ pertenece a **Kakashisgf** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción. Agradezco también a la autora por su trabajo como beta reader.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

 **N/A:** Quiero disculparme con aquellos lectores que estaban esperando que esto no resultara en una aventura. La aventura fue planeada desde el principio; hay un montón de razones para esto, y estaré contenta de discutirlo en un MP. Entiendo completamente si no quieren continuar leyendo, aunque –por supuesto- espero que lo hagan.

Para mi lector coreano, aprecio mucho tu punto de vista. Como esta historia está escrita por una occidental, es inevitable que haya perspectivas occidentales. Sé sobre las situaciones que tú describiste, pero no soy totalmente familiar con lo que constituye una razón honorable para dejar a tu familia. En mi (occidental) mente, no creo que Sasuke fuera el único que pudiera completar su misión; con lo que conocemos del personaje y el hecho de que él dijo que necesitaba encontrarse a sí mismo, siento que al menos la mitad, si no es que más, de su motivación para estar ausente es porque él no se siente cómodo en su hogar. Parra mí, esa no es una buena razón para dejar a tu familia más de una década… no es honorable. Y mientras eso no excusa a Sakura por tener un amorío, sí hace más entendible que ella se sintiera lo suficientemente distante de su esposo que se volvería posible. Estoy intentando mostrar que ella es honrada y apoyada por él (y que lo ha sido por muchos años), pero cuando él no se queda luego de los eventos en Gaiden, ella comienza a darse cuenta (o finalmente reconocer algo que siempre ha sabido) que él no está haciendo lo que está haciendo desinteresadamente o totalmente por obligación.

De cualquier forma, he divagado lo suficiente. Amo que mi historia inspire conversaciones como estas. Es probablemente una de las cosas que me hace muy feliz sobre escribir esto.

* * *

 **Un Mejor Hombre**

 **Capítulo 20**

Sakura soñó que estaba en los brazos de Kakashi, descansado contra su pecho mientras él descansaba contra el tronco de un árbol desde el cual estaban viendo a Sarada practicar el Doton: Doryuuheki.

… O, mejor dicho, Sakura estaba viendo… Kakashi sostenía el _Icha Icha_ frente a ella y leyendo por encima de su hombro. Aparentemente había decidido que su deber estaba hecho luego de enseñarle a Sarada el jutsu el día anterior y que su atención ya no era necesaria… aunque era bastante bueno para leer novelas obscenas y estar al tanto de su entorno al mismo tiempo, por lo que no podía estar segura.

Con una suave sonrisa, dejaba caer la cabeza hacia las clavículas de él con contento y cubría la mano que él había envuelto alrededor de su cintura con la de ella. Él respondió acercándola más en un ligero abrazo, luego pasó la página con su pulgar.

Algunas cosas nunca cambiarían…

* * *

Cuando el canto de los pájaros fuera de su ventana hizo que Sakura regresara lentamente al mundo de la vigilia, los detalles de su sueño ya estaban desvaneciéndose de su mente, pero se sentía tibia e inusualmente calmada, especialmente dado su desorden emocional de la noche anterior. Quería quedarse en cama, abrazar los últimos zarcillos de lo que fuera que estuviera haciéndola sentir tan cómoda, pero parecía que las aves tenían una agenda diferente.

Finalmente rindiéndose de volver a dormir, Sakura suspiró con pesar y se sacó el edredón antes de deslizarse fuera de la cama y a tropezones hacer su camino hacia el armario. Estaba a punto de ponerse el uniforme del hospital cuando recordó que tenía el día libre. Brillando un tanto por eso, en lugar de eso se vistió su outfit típico para entrenar y decidió ir a golpear algunos bunshin; podía usarlo tanto como ejercicio como para despejarse.

* * *

Luego de evitar deliberadamente los campos de entrenamiento 3 y 8, por ser los favoritos de cierta persona, Sakura llegó al campo de entrenamiento 5 para encontrar a dicha persona ahí y yendo por su kata.

Viéndolo en medio del espacio del campo de entrenamiento al que nunca iba, ella sólo podía rodar los ojos hacia el cielo y alzar las manos en derrota… Figurativamente.

De pronto faltándole la energía para hacer cualquier cosa, Sakura arrastró los pies al árbol más cercano y se dejó caer para sentarse en su base, apoyando la espalda y cabeza en el áspero tronco mientras lo veía.

Aunque tenía la máscara, se había quitado su hitai-ate… podía verlo en el césped a unos metros lejos de él, brillando en el sol. Sin él, su cabello revuelto caía sobre su frente en una forma que lo hacía lucir más joven y un poquito pícaro, y la camiseta sin mangas del uniforme de ANBU que usaba sólo destacaba lo que podía haber sido el cuerpo de un tipo de veinticinco años, ya que dejaba desnudos sus fuertes brazos y abrazaba cada músculo en su pecho y abdomen.

No podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

No era que Sakura nunca hubiera visto a Kakashi entrenar solo antes; era que nunca le había visto entrenar la mañana siguiente luego de tener su cuerpo presionado íntimamente contra el de ella…

Estaba descubriendo que era una experiencia enteramente diferente. Mientras que siempre lo había conocido como alguien increíblemente competente y disciplinado, ahora veía que, bien, en una palabra, él era hermoso… sus movimientos eran tan precisos, tan fluidos, que era como si casi estuviera bailando.

Mientras él continuaba moviéndose a través de sus ejercicios, ella descubrió que, extrañamente, verlo estaba haciendo que su temperatura corporal subiera en maneras decididamente inapropiadas, y al mismo tiempo también le estaba haciendo sentir… segura.

Con esa extraña mezcla de nerviosismo y un sentido de seguridad dando vueltas dentro de ella, Sakura se dio cuenta que, de alguna forma, Kakashi era la persona que más la confundía y la que más cómoda le hacía sentir .

* * *

Justo cuando estaba comenzando a diseccionar cómo tal cosa era posible, se encontró a sí misma agachándose instintivamente mientras un kunai se enterraba en el árbol sobre su cabeza.

—¡Maldita sea, Kakashi! —Gritó iracundamente, arrancando el kunai del tronco y arrojándoselo mientras saltaba para ponerse de pie. —¡Pudiste haberme matado!

Él eludió cuidadosamente el proyectil, y caminó lentamente hacia ella, frotándose el dorso del cuello con vergüenza. —Ah, lo siento, Sakura-chan. —Dijo, sus ojos entrecerrándose, luego bajó el brazo. —Pensé que eras un ciempiés gigante. —Él hizo una mueca. —…odio a los ciempiés.

Ella le miró de mala gana, las manos sobre sus caderas. —¿De verdad, Kakashi? ¿Un ciempiés gigante con cabello rosa?

Él asintió sabiamente. —Sí… Vi uno antes… aterrador. —Tembló.

Sakura parpadeó a él varias veces, luego rompió a reír. —Tú… eres la persona más ridícula que he conocido. —Consiguió decir antes de romper en otra ronda de risas.

Él parecía ofendido.

Ella tuvo que cubrirse la boca con ambas manos mientras se reía con discreción por su expresión. Pese a la máscara, ella creyó ver la más diminuta sonrisa romper en la esquina de su boca antes de que se girara y pretendiera ignorarla.

Cuando finalmente consiguió dejar de reír, él se aclaró la garganta y comenzó. —Bien, ahora que hemos establecido que no eres, de hecho, un aterrador ciempiés de cabello rosa…

Sakura sacudió la cabeza desaprobadoramente y suspiró. —Olvidaste 'gigante'…

—Ah, cierto. Ahora que hemos establecido que no eres, de hecho, un gigante y aterrador ciempiés de cabello rosa, —Se corrigió. —¿Te importaría decirme por qué estabas arrastrándote en los árboles como uno? —Alzó una ceja en su dirección.

Ella le frunció el ceño. — _No estaba_ arrastrándome en los árboles. —Dijo con firmeza. —Vine a combatir con algunos de mis bunshin y te encontré aquí. Supuse que tendría que esperar, así que me senté.

Él le miró con escepticismo.

Ella se cruzó de brazos y esnifó. —Bueno, es verdad. — Y lo era, más o menos.

—Mmhm. —Él dijo de una forma que indicaba que no le creía. —¿Así que querías combatir con tus bunshin entonces?

—Sí. —Replicó irritadamente.

—Ya veo. —Asintió. —¿Kage bunshin?

—SÍ. —Ella gruñó.

—Mhm. —Continuó. —¿Y luego de encontrar el campo de entrenamiento ocupado, decidiste sentarte contra un árbol?

Sakura tenía la impresión de que en algún lugar de esta línea, esto se había convertido en un interrogatorio.

—Mira, _jiji,_ —Dijo, frunciéndole el ceño. —Sé que estás volviéndote senil, pero preferiría no tener que repetir lo que digo cada cinco segundos, así que si me disculpas, me voy a otro campo de entrenamiento.

Ella hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de moverse en dirección al campo de entrenamiento 4.

Inmediatamente, ella fue bloqueada por uno de los kage bunshin de Kakashi, cuyas manos estaban dentro de sus bolsillos y le sonrió su típica sonrisa mientras se paraba en su camino. Ella escuchó al Kakashi real venir detrás de ella.

Incluso si el bunshin ni el real estaban a menos de un metro de ella, el cuerpo de Sakura reconoció que estaba, esencialmente, atrapada entre dos Kakashis.

 _Entre más, mejor._ Sakura Interna sonrió lascivamente, moviendo cejas.

 _Cállate._ Sakura replicó, sintiéndose incómodamente caliente.

—En lugar de pelear con tus kage bunshin, _Sakura-chan._ —El Kakashi real comenzó.

—¿Por qué no peleas conmigo? —Bunshin-Kakashi terminó, la sonrisa típica se convirtió en su típica sonrisa presumida mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia un lado.

Sakura frunció el ceño. Ella odiaba esa sonrisa presumida. Esa sonrisa le hacía cosas graciosas a sus adentros.

—No, gracias. —Respondió a través de dientes apretados, luego avanzó a grandes zancadas, chochando con el brazo de Bunshin-Kakashi para sacarlo del camino.

 _¿Por qué incluso su bunshin tenía que tener ese… estúpido olor a Kakashi?_ Gruñó internamente, sonrojándose mientras pasaba de él.

Sakura Interna le pasó el recuerdo de tener esa esencia envolviéndola junto con sus desnudos brazos mientras le besaba en la mesa de examinación.

Sakura mentalmente tacleó a su ser interno.

* * *

Había llegado cerca de 8 metros lejos cuando el Hombre Más Molesto del Mundo le llamó: —¿Por qué no, Sakura-chan? Te prometo que no seré rudo contigo…

Ella se congeló. Sakura Interna tomó lo que él dijo como una insinuación sexual y comenzó a presentar todas las cosas 'no muy rudas' que podría hacerle, mientras que el resto de Sakura comenzó a enojarse por la insinuación de que no sería capaz de hacerle frente, incuso si sabía que él sólo lo estaba diciendo para provocarla y hacerla pelear con él.

* * *

Bueno, ser mayor no quería decir necesariamente ser más maduro…

* * *

Sakura estampó su puño mental contra la cara de la Sakura Interna y simultáneamente estampó su talón físico contra el sueño, enviando una profunda grieta desde el punto de impacto hacia donde sabía que Kakashi estaba de pie.

Tirando de sus guantes con un chasquido, ella se giró. Como era de esperarse, él no estaba en ningún sitio a la vista. —¡ _Vas a ser tú_ el que _pida_ que no sea tan dura, Ka-ka-shi! —Prometió en voz alta.

—¿Por qué querría que me lo dejaras fácil, Sa-ku-ra? —Le escuchó decir, su voz demasiado cerca.

Ella saltó hacia atrás antes de que su pierna pudiera hacer impacto contra su pecho.

Tan pronto como se levantó, ella se encontró a sí misma evitando y desviando shuriken viniendo de múltiples direcciones. Tomando ventaja de una brecha de medio segundo entre cada ronda, estampó el puño contra el suelo y se escondió detrás de un enorme pedazo de tierra que salió volando. Luego de formar con rapidez un kage bunshin, ella salió detrás de su barricada improvisada, enviando shurikens y trozos de tierra volando y formando una cortina de polvo que le permitió escapar a la seguridad de los árboles a un costado del campo mientras su bunshin corrió hacia los árboles al otro lado en el área general de la que el bombardeo más grande venía.

Apenas el polvo se disipó, el estallido de un bunshin derrotado sonó lejos del camino, pero Sakura no fue golpeada con ningún nuevo recuerdo. Ella sonrió maliciosamente desde detrás de un enorme árbol; su bunshin había ganado ese encuentro.

Su sonrisa apenas se había desvanecido cuando de pronto se vio atrapada al árbol, su espalda contra el tronco, con una cuerda muy delgada que amenazaba con cortar su piel si se movía demasiado. Ella miró con fuerza al hombre de cabello plateado que salió del bosque para pararse a un metro frente a ella.

—No bajes la guardia, Sakura-chan. —Le dijo, una pequeña sonrisa tirando de sus labios mientras se acercaba.

Ella regresó el gesto. —Podría decirte lo mismo, Kaka- _sensei._ —Dijo mientras expulsaba chakra de su cuerpo para liberarse de las cuerdas y cargó contra él. Al mismo tiempo, su bunshin saltó del árbol en el que se escabulló mientras Sakura estaba atrapada, su puño apuntando a la cabeza de Kakashi.

Ambos puños de Sakura colisionaron con el tronco que apareció con un "chasquido" tan pronto se tocaron. Bunshin-Sakura usó el impulso de su puño para empujarse y dar una voltereta en el aire. Mientras descendía, movió la pierna para golpear la cabeza plateada que había aparecido debajo de ella. La patada fue bloqueada por un kunai que empujo su pierna hacia arriba, sacándola de balance y forzándola a plantar ambas manos en el suelo antes de ponerse de nuevo en sus pies para encarar a su enemigo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, el suelo debajo de Sakura se había transformado en lodo en el instante en que el tronco explotó.

—Doton: Doryuu Taiga… buena esa, Kakashi. —Murmuró mientras comenzaba a deslizarse dentro de la tierra. Arrojó un kunai con una cuerda atada a una gruesa rama sobre ella y comenzó a tirar para salir de ahí. —Incluso copiaste al Sandaime, ya veo. Sinvergüenza… —Murmuró, canalizando chakra a sus brazos para darse un impulso.

Finalmente liberada del lodo, saltó a una alta e inspeccionó sus alrededores. Acababa de divisar a su bunshin peleando contra Kakashi u otro de sus bunshin (sospechaba lo segundo) cuando un dragón gigante de agua descendió sobre ella.

—Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu. —Vino una profunda y divertida voz desde el suelo.

Ella consiguió saltar fuera del camino del dragón, pero se recobró inmediatamente y fue por ella desde debajo.

—Estabas cubierta de lodo, Sakura-chan. Pensé en ayudarte. —Escuchó que Kakashi dijo mientras ella saltaba a las ramas más altas, intentando eludir al dragón de agua.

A medio salto, por el rabillo del ojo, vio a los dos bunshin desaparecer al mismo tiempo; aparentemente se habían derrotado el uno al otro.

Sakura decidió arriesgarse. Se detuvo en su camino el tiempo suficiente para atraer al dragón, que aceleró hacia sus pies. Con el puño alzado a su frente, Sakura le soltó un puñetazo en la cara, salpicando agua por todos lados. Su golpe recorrió todo el cuerpo del dragón hasta que se descubrió que el riesgo había valido la pena: su puño conectó con la clavícula de Kakashi, empujándolo hacia el suelo con ella sentada sobre su pecho, un kunai apuntando a su garganta.

Él se contrajo por el dolor. —Qué bueno que ese puñetazo era sin chakra…

Ella sonrió. —Bueno, pensé que me pedirías que te lo dejara sencillo si te daba la ocasión, así que te di un respiro.

Él le dio una sonrisa irónica. —Me rompiste la clavícula, de cualquier forma. Sería muy doloroso darte la vuelta ahora, así que supongo que tengo que rendirme… —Se detuvo. —Pero es una rendición condicional.

Sakura alzó una ceja. —¿Y cuál es tu condición?

Él le dio una sonrisa perversa, y de pronto Sakura se dio cuenta de la posición en la que estaban. Se sonrojó furiosamente. —Kakashi- —Su tono era de advertencia.

—Sakura… —Él comenzó, su voz oscura. —Mi condición para rendirme es que tú…

Su aliento quedó atrapado en su garganta.

—Sanes mi clavícula. —Dijo, su voz más ligera, sus ojos entrecerrados.

Ella dejó salir un suspiro de frustración. —Eres imposible. —Se quejó, liberándole los brazos y comenzando a levantarse fuera de él.

Una mano enguantada en cada muslo le detuvo. Estaban tibias y eran ásperas, y como sus shorts se habían subido por sentarse en él, ella podía sentir la punta de cada dedo en su piel. Su aliento atrapado de nuevo por la sensación, pero era la mirada en sus ojos lo que envió la ola de deseo a través de su cuerpo.

—No he terminado. —Especificó. Su mirada descendió por su rostro, pero no fue más allá de su barbilla. —Mi condición para rendirme es que sanes mi clavícula… desde donde estás sentada ahora.

El latido de su corazón se aceleró. —¡Kakashi! —Protestó.

—¿Hmm? —Preguntó. —No voy a hacerte nada, Sakura… sólo me gusta la vista. —Fue entonces que sus ojos descendieron más allá de su barbilla, hacia donde su cuerpo encontraba su torso.

Sakura Interna estaba derritiéndose, y Sakura no estaba muy lejos de ella. El calor en sus ojos, en su voz… no necesitaba hacer otra cosa para abrumar sus sentidos.

—¿Aceptas los términos?

Ella le miró, obligándose a poner los ojos en blanco y actuar como si él no le estuviera afectando. —Bien. —Dijo. El brillo verde de chakra se formó alrededor de sus manos mientras las mantenía sobre su herida e intentó no notar que él no había movido las manos de sus muslos.

—Estás toda mojada, Sakura. —Kakashi murmuró.

—¡¿Qué?! —Gritó. _¿Cómo puede saberlo?_

 _Su olfato es mejor que el de Kiba…_ Sakura Interna apuntó.

Sakura palideció. _Oh, dios._

—Aunque se fue la mayoría del lodo. —Continuó, moviendo la cabeza para verla las piernas.

—¿Huh? —Fue todo lo que Sakura pudo decir.

—Qué bueno que tu blusa no es blanca. —Dijo mientras deslizaba los ojos hacia su pecho. Su cara, sin embargo, sugería que no creía que fuera algo bueno del todo.

Fue entonces que Sakura finalmente se dio cuenta de que él estaba hablando sobre el hecho de que ella le había dado un puñetazo al dragón de agua; su cabello y ropas estaban empapados. Sacudió la cabeza, abstraída, pensando en la tormenta. —¿Cómo es que siempre termino mojada cuando estoy contigo?

En el instante en que la pregunta dejó su boca se dio cuenta de la forma en que sonaba. _Oh, dios…_

Él estaba en silencio, pero sus dedos se apretaron en sus muslos, y sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza. Luego de un momento, con los ojos todavía cerrados, habló: —¿Ya casi sana?

—Um, sí. —Replicó silenciosamente. Apenas podía respirar. —Sólo otro minuto o dos.

Él asintió. Finalmente abrió los ojos, pero los mantuvo entretenidos en las ramas sobre su cabeza.

Mientras el brillo de su chakra finalmente se desvanecía, ella se enderezó. —Listo. —Dijo. Su voz casi un susurro.

Cuando él no dijo nada en respuesta, ni siquiera le miró, con suavidad lo nombró. —¿Kakashi? ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí, estoy bien. —Murmuró, dejando que sus manos se deslizaran fuera de sus muslos. Ella extrañó su calor casi inmediatamente.

—Sólo que he tenido mejores ideas antes… —Soltó riéndose entre dientes, sin humor, y se apretó el puente de la nariz. —Deberíamos irnos.

Él comenzó a sentarse, pero Sakura no se movió, así que su acción resultó en ella deslizándose hacia su regazo. Él se reclinó sobre sus manos y miró hacia el cielo cubierto por las hojas, suspirando profundamente. —Sí, definitivamente he tenido mejores ideas antes.

Sakura encontró su propia mirada fija en su fuerte cuello, la forma en que estaba desnudo a ella… incluso con su máscara puesta, podía ver cada músculo, cada tendón, su manzana de Adán cuando él tragó. Le hacía querer romper la tela que la cubría y correr la lengua desde su recién sanada clavícula hasta su oreja.

Ella se movió inconscientemente.

Las manos de Kakashi estaban instantáneamente en sus muslos de nuevo, y él alzó la cabeza para encontrarse con sus ojos. —No hagas eso. —Dijo, su voz baja y tensa.

—¿Hacer qué? —Preguntó. Podía sentir el calor aumentando dentro de ella. Era como una droga.

Él suspiró, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás de nuevo. —Olvídalo. Sólo vámonos.

Sakura no se movió. Sus dedos se tensaron contra ella.

—Sakura, tienes que levantarte. —Intentó ordenarle, pero había poca fuerza detrás de sus palabras. —Sakura… no puedo… por favor…

Fue entonces que ella le sintió moverse entre sus piernas, y no pudo evitar inhalar de golpe. El agarre en sus muslos se reforzó, y ella le vio apretar la mandíbula.

Quería ver su rostro.

Ella llevó las manos al borde de la máscara. Mientras la bajaba, él levantó la cabeza. Se endurecía cada que ella le tocaba y estaba muy duro cuando él la miró. Pero mientras sus ojos estaban llenos con necesidad, también estaban llenos con preguntas… y algo que le hizo sentir débil.

—Sakura. —Dijo, sosteniéndole la cara con una mano. —¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo?

Ella estudió su cara, su boca, sus profundos, profundos ojos grises, y de pronto su propio pecho estaba demasiado lleno… el área alrededor de su corazón, moviéndose hacia su garganta, se sentía como si fuera a reventar si no lo acercaba tanto con como fuera posible, si él no envolvía sus brazos alrededor de ella. Se sentía como si la única cosa que pudiera contenerla, salvarla, fuera su abrazo.

Sus ojos ardían… con dolor, con necesidad, con miedo, con felicidad, con…

Su pecho estaba también demasiado lleno, y sabía la respuesta a su pregunta.

—Sí.

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están?

¿Qué les pareció? Bueno, de entrada ya sé que se van a quejar de que quedó cortado en la parte más emocionante, pero el siguiente capítulo se pone mejor ;) ¡Se los prometo!

Hablando de eso. Creo que en cada capítulo les pongo que estoy atorada con el siguiente o así, pero ahora ya tengo más cosas que hacer que antes y me queda poco tiempo para dedicarme a los fics. El siguiente capítulo lo llevo a la mitad (y no sé cómo, si antes traducía de 10+ en pocos días lmao), así que si me tardo, no se asusten, tengan por seguro que de cualquier forma lo voy a subir. Cuenten con que termino el fic. Dicho eso, agradezco muchísimo su paciencia y su apoyo con el proyecto.

 **Ree:** Hi! Thanks to you, I'm glad my poor translation is helpful to you! I'll be waiting for your next comment! The second one that you send me it's perfect, don't worry. So... The next update will come soon! Thank you again for try with my translation, this story is wonderful, you will not regret! xo

 **Me Late El Lemon:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por pasarte a leer la historia. Sobre Sasuke... como bien dice Kakashisgf, tardará un poco, pero descuida, valdrá la pena la espera porque habrá algo de #Drama. Si soñaste con el fic es porque te ha gustado ¡Y espera, porque lo mejor está por venir! Ojalá pueda seguir leyendo tus comentarios en un futuro. ¡Un abrazo!

Y... como siempre, no termino de responder los mensajes. Discúlpenme, por favor ¡Pero los he leído todos y siempre me animan a continuar! Espero poder seguir contando con ustedes :) ¡Qué pasen un excelente fin de semana!


	21. Capítulo 21

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 ** _Better Man_** pertenece a **Kakashisgf** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción. Agradezco también a la autora por su trabajo como beta reader.

* * *

 **Advertencias** :

 **Clasificación M:** Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

 **N/A:** He quitado la larga nota de autor del final. Sospechaba que lo haría, pero estaba quitándole mucho al capítulo. Gracias a todos por su apoyo, chicos… son grandiosos

Bueno, este capítulo es definitivamente categoría M.

 *****No tengan sexo sin protección, no importa cómo yo u otros escritores lo escribamos. Son historias; los bebés y las ETS son reales.*****

* * *

 **Un Mejor Hombre**

 **Capítulo 21**

Kakashi debió haberlo sabido. Sabía que debía haberlo sabido. Pero en la visión que tuvo por medio segundo de Sakura atravesando de un puñetazo su jutsu… su puño golpeando el agua fuera de su camino y mechones de su cabello mojado pegándose a su determinado rostro mientras volaba hacia él con una velocidad que no había esperado… En ese medio segundo, había pensado que ella era la cosa más hermosa que había visto.

Y cuando aterrizó sobre él, con los muslos abiertos contra su pecho, goteando agua en su máscara mientras se inclinaba sobre él, triunfante, ella estaba tan increíblemente radiante que apenas sintió el dolor del hueso que había roto…

* * *

Debió haberlo sabido, pero en ese momento, no quería dejarla ir; quería tenderse bajo ella mientras lo sanaba y pretender… sólo por un rato… que ella era de él, que podía sostener ese brillo en sus manos, en sus brazos.

Y así, con la adrenalina corriendo a través de sus venas y el peso de su cuerpo nublando su juicio, él ideó una forma de mantenerla ahí.

* * *

Debió saber que terminaría de esta forma.

* * *

No pudo evitar que sus ojos se arrastraran sobre su cuerpo mientras estaba sentada sobre él, y mientras que no intentaba tomarle el pelo como usualmente hacía, no cuando ella estaba donde estaba, luciendo como lucía, las palabras salieron de su boca sin querer.

Pero estaba bien, estaba consiguiendo mantenerlo así… como una broma.

… Hasta que ella inocentemente se preguntó en voz alta cómo parecía siempre terminar mojada cerca de él, y finalmente, se dio cuenta por completo de lo mala que había sido su condición de rendición.

Debió haberla dejado levantarse y que lo sanara como normalmente haría, pero no lo hizo, y se encontró tocando sus muslos mientras se sentaba a horcajadas en su regazo y lentamente bajaba su máscara.

Era una experiencia relativamente nueva para él, no ser capaz de ejecutar un control absoluto sobre sus acciones, y esta era la segunda ocasión en muchos días que se entregaba a ello. Había esperado que las cosas no llegaran así de lejos, que no tomaran este camino, había esperado ser capaz de ganársela antes de llegar a este punto.

Pero aparentemente se había dado mucho crédito a sí mismo.

En un último esfuerzo para detener lo que comenzaba a parecer inevitable, él le puso la mano en la mejilla y le preguntó si sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

La multitud de emociones que observó batallar en sus ojos mientras lo estudiaba le puso nervioso en una manera en que nunca antes había estado; estaba asustado de que dijera que no… y estaba igualmente asustado de que dijera que sí.

* * *

Supo el momento en que ella tomó su decisión… sus ojos se pusieron brillantes con lágrimas reprimidas, y aunque nunca había movido su mano, él podía sentir su necesidad de agarrarse el pecho por la tensión en su rostro.

Pero fue la mirada en sus ojos lo que casi le dejó sin aliento. Había lujuria en su mirada, sí, pero también una vulnerabilidad ahí que le dijo que ella estaba finalmente viéndolo… no como un viejo maestro, no como amigo, no como un simple hombre atractivo. Ella le estaba viendo por todo lo que él era, y su reacción a lo que vio no era lo que esperaba de sí misma.

* * *

Cuando finalmente dijo sí, él buscó en sus ojos alguna indicación de que no lo dijera en serio, pero aunque encontró miedo en aquellos orbes verdes, no encontró duda, y era más de lo que él podía soportar.

Manteniendo contacto visual, guió su cabeza tiernamente hacia él hasta que estaba tan cerca que podía sentir la tibieza de su rostro en el suyo aunque no le estaba tocando.

Pero todavía dudando, sus labios cerniéndose sobre los de ella. Esto no era como lo que había pasado contra el árbol en la lluvia. Esto no era sólo deseo sexual de parte de ella, tampoco por el verse atrapada por el momento, y de cierta forma, eso le aterrorizaba. Había sobrevivido a la tortura, sobrevivido guerras, sobrevivido la muerte; pero esto… esto le aterrorizaba por completo. Era lo que había querido… por largo tiempo… pero también significaba que luego de lo que fuera que sucediera después, las emociones de ambos estarían desnudas, desprotegidas, indefensas.

Entendía la vulnerabilidad en su mirada; estaba seguro de que ella podía verla igualmente en la de él.

Luego de una inquisitiva mirada final a su rostro, dejó que su mano se deslizara de su mejilla hacia el cabello empapado en su nuca mientras sus labios se tocaban, primero en el suspiro tentador de un beso, después, él inclinó la cabeza y capturó su boca con la propia.

El beso era profundo pero no apresurado, y él abrazó su cuerpo al suyo con una mano en su espalda, presionando sus torsos juntos y sintiendo el frío de su blusa secándose brevemente antes de que se calentara por el calor que crecía entre ellos.

* * *

La diferencia entre sus dos últimos encuentros era alarmante.

Aunque Sakura había sentido más que lujuria de parte de él antes, la emoción que sentía en ese momento de duda, esos largos segundos donde él mantuvo su boca a un respiro lejos de la de ella, esperando hasta que estuvo seguro de que estaba segura, hizo que sus propios sentimientos se intensificaran casi dolorosamente, y cuando sus labios finalmente se encontraron, el beso fue tan tierno que ella temió que su pecho realmente explotara.

Pero luego él le abrazó, y ella envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello, y de alguna forma se sintió a salvo de nuevo, de la forma en que siempre se sentía con él.

Era inexplicable para ella, que podía sentirse segura cuando había estado tan asustada momentos antes, podía sentirse a salvo cuando estaban haciendo lo que estaban haciendo, pero lo sentía. Y sentía más que eso, más que sentirse a salvo… entre más estaba en sus brazos, su boca y sus manos tocándola con una mezcla de preocupación, necesidad y algo casi como reverencia, más confusa era la mezcla de sentimientos que habían estado amenazándola con romperla en pedazos y se unían en una sola emoción: felicidad.

Felicidad…

Sabía que era raro, pero estaba casi mareada de felicidad, tanto que no pudo evitar sonreír contra sus labios mientras se besaban, tanto que quería reírse.

* * *

Pero luego la lengua de Kakashi entró en su boca y posó las manos en sus caderas, empujándola hacia abajo sobre su endurecida longitud, encendiendo una llama de deseo dentro de ella que calmó el mareo y le tuvo gimiendo en su boca. En respuesta, ella rodeó la lengua de él con la propia y talló sus caderas contra él, sintiéndolo endurecerse con cada paso de su centro cubierto sobre su erección.

Con un zumbido gutural de aprobación, él jaló su labio inferior a su boca y corrió las manos sobre su trasero para tomarle por los muslos y alentarla a abrir más las piernas.

Mientras él guiaba sus movimientos, Sakura tiró de su labio fuera de su boca para besarlo a través de su barbilla que tenía una incipiente barba, y pronto descubrió que de verdad le gustaba cuando ella le mordía casi toscamente y luego chupaba su cuello, porque sus dedos fortalecieron su agarre en sus muslos, y escuchó su aliento volverse superficial.

—Mm… Sakura, —Dijo, su voz baja y hosca mientras tomaba sus caderas hacia él. —Sakura… ¿Quieres ir a mi departamento?

Él levantó la cabeza para arrastrarla a otro acalorado beso, todo el tiempo presionándola con fuerza contra él y tallando su clítoris sobre su verga a través de su ropa hasta que ella pensó que terminaría con solo la fricción. Cuando él finalmente liberó su boca para correr la lengua sobre el borde de su oreja, ella apenas pudo mantener su respiración lo suficiente como para decir sí.

* * *

Eso fue todo lo que tomó. Sakura no tuvo tiempo de registrar el sello manual que él formó antes de que estuvieran en su dormitorio con el típico poof del Shunshin no Jutsu. Él se quedó ahí, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos, sus piernas envueltas alrededor de su cintura, y sólo la besó por un largo momento.

Cuando él finalmente los movió hacia la cama y dejó que su espalda se hundiera en el colchón, él rompió el beso y se detuvo, cubriéndola con su cuerpo.

—Eres tan hermosa. —Él murmuró, sus ojos recorriéndola por completo mientras ella estaba tendida bajo él.

La estaba viendo de la misma forma en que había hecho en el cuarto de examinación, de la forma en que sólo él le había visto, y puso a latir su corazón al mismo tiempo que hacía que su interior se apretara con necesidad.

—Kakashi… —Dijo silenciosamente, su voz llena con deseo y un toque de mareo.

Las comisuras de la boca de Sakura se levantaron en una pequeña sonrisa mientras levantaba los brazos hacia su cintura y jalaba su camiseta para hacerlo descender. Él obedeció, frotando su erección contra su centro al tiempo en que su cuerpo encontraba el de ella y dejaba una mano fantasmear por su costado para acunar uno de sus pechos. Movió el pulgar sobre el pezón endurecido al mismo tiempo que empujó sus caderas bruscamente contra las de ella, y Sakura se quedó sin aliento ante las sensaciones duales, su cabeza cayendo de nuevo en el edredón y sus dedos sumergiéndose inconscientemente bajo la cintura de sus pantalones.

* * *

Él entonces la besó, sin detener su movimiento de balanceo, golpeando su clítoris con la cabeza de su verga con cada movimiento. La necesidad de estar dentro de ella se estaba volviendo urgente. Removió la mano de su pecho para hundirla bajo la falda y subió hasta la desnuda piel de su costado hasta que encontró su ropa interior.

Con un suave gruñido de frustración, se sentó sobre sus talones, sintiendo su erección presionarse incómodamente contra sus pantalones, y comenzó a levantarle la blusa. Ella alzó los brazos para permitirle quitarla. Luego de haberla relegado a alguna esquina oscura de su habitación con un rápido lanzamiento, él se quedó viendo a las delgadas tiras de ropa que la escondían por un minuto antes de descansar una mano en el colchón junta a su cabeza y correr la lengua a lo largo de su cuello mientras dejaba que la otra mano se deslizara en su espalda para deshacer el nudo que sujetaba su ropa.

Mientras trabajaba, la escuchó gemir en silencio y sintió sus dedos deslizarse bajo su camiseta. Sabiendo lo que quería, él detuvo sus esfuerzos para desnudar sus pechos y se sentó para meter una mano bajo cada lado de su camiseta.

* * *

La boca de Sakura se secó mientras se miraba sus músculos flexionarse cuando jaló la tela azul marino sobre sus abdominales, sobre su pecho, y finalmente sobre su cabeza, para luego arrojarla en el suelo. Se habría reído por la forma en que el acto de alguna forma consiguió poner su cabello todavía más revuelto, pero estaba muy ocupada siendo asombrada por su cuerpo, la luz del sol que se colaba desde la ventana resaltando cada cresta, cada hendidura.

Su mirada viajó desde la masa puntiaguda de plateado sobre su cabeza hacia sus ojos carbón, que estaban viéndola observarlo con calor humeando en sus profundidades. La lujuria que vio ahí le hizo sonrojar y bajó la mirada, avergonzada, sólo para encontrarse viendo su boca… luego su pecho… luego sus abdominales… y entonces la parte superior de sus pantalones, que estaban colgando tan abajo en sus caderas que ella podía ver una pequeña mata de vello blanco asomándose por encima de la cinturilla. Su sonrojo se volvió brillante por la vista, pero todavía dejó sus ojos vagar más abajo.

Cuando vio la prueba de su deseo luchando contra sus pantalones, ella dejó de respirar. Sintió que sus pezones se apretaron instantáneamente y su ropa interior se mojó, y no pudo evitar el imaginarse cómo se vería sin la tela en su camino, cómo se sentiría cuando él empujara dentro de ella.

—Kakashi… Yo- —Comenzó, su voz ronca con deseo. También te deseo.

* * *

El hambre en sus ojos mientras miraba su erección casi lo hacía terminar, y luego la forma en que ella dijo su nombre tan desesperadamente en realidad casi lo hizo.

—Mierda, Sakura. —Gruñó, bajando la cabeza para besarla con desesperación y deslizando una mano bajo sus shorts, bajo sus pantaletas, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Corrió los dedos sobre su hendidura, encontrando en la humedad ahí la evidencia de que él la estaba excitando tanto como ella lo estaba excitando a él.

Él sintió sus manos moverse por sus costados para apretarse en su espalda, sus uñas hundiéndose en sus omóplatos mientras él comenzaba a frotar con más rapidez, dejando que dos dedos se curvearan dentro de ella con cada golpe descendente. Ella estaba gimiendo dentro de su boca, pero él quería escucharla sollozar cuando terminara. Apartando los labios de los de ella, comenzó a chupar la delicada piel de su cuello hasta que ella estaba jadeando contra su oreja, pequeños quejidos de placer escapándose… y luego su nombre de nuevo, velado, necesitado, y tan sexy que él luchó para no correrse.

—Sakura, me estás volviendo loco… —Murmuró oscuramente en el espacio donde su cuello se encontraba con su hombro. —Necesito que termines. Necesito escu-

Su voz se vio interrumpida abruptamente cuando sintió sus paredes cernirse sobre sus dedos y le escuchó gritar cuando llegó su orgasmo.

Con su propia respiración pesada, levantó la cabeza para observar su rostro mientras terminaba, y en la luz matutina tardía, ella era incluso más hermosa de lo que había sido la noche anterior.

—Sakura…

* * *

La mirada en sus ojos cuando ella abrió los suyos hizo que su corazón se apretara mientras continuaba pulsando alrededor de sus dedos. Era tierna y deseosa y… amorosa. Él no lo decía, pero ella lo vio ahí, que él le amaba. Y ella quería llorar.

En lugar de ello, alzó la mano hacia él, llevando su rostro hacia el de ella y besándolo profundamente.

Estaba aterrorizada… aterrorizada de lo que él estaba sintiendo, aterrorizada de lo que ella estaba sintiendo, aterrorizada de lo que iba a pedirle que hiciera. Pero sabía que lo quería… correcto, incorrecto… en ese momento, no le importaba.

—Kakashi… hazme el amor. —Casi susurró contra sus labios, su corazón corriendo.

* * *

Cuando Kakashi escuchó su suave voz decir aquellas palabras en su boca, él gruñó, y cualquier sangre que no hubiera bajado ya hizo su camino hacia ahí con un destello de calor.

Abrumado por sus sentimientos por la mujer debajo de él, movió su mano fuera de ella y llevó ambas manos para acunar su cabeza. Descansando en sus codos, uno a cada lado de su rostro, dejó que la mayoría de su peso presionara contra el cuerpo de ella en el colchón mientras le inclinaba la cabeza y la besaba con todo dentro de él.

* * *

Si Sakura había pensado que cualquiera de sus besos anteriores había estado llenos con emoción, contra este no tenían nada. Sintió que estaba vaciando algo de él dentro de ella con cada desliz de su lengua, cada mordisco de sus dientes, cada movimiento de sus labios sobre los de ella, y la forma en que le cubría con su fuerte forma le hizo sentir cálida, protegida, e increíblemente excitada.

* * *

Cuando él no pudo contenerse más, se separó de ella y se sentó, corriendo sus manos hacia sus todavía cubiertos pechos y rodeando sus pezones con las puntas de sus dedos índices antes de pasar rozando las curvas de su cintura para meter los dedos bajo sus shorts. Mientras arrastraba la prenda sobre sus caderas, bajó la cabeza para plantar besos desde su ombligo hacia cada nuevo centímetro de piel expuesta hasta que llegó a los primeros rizos rosas.

Desde ahí, él levantó la cabeza y la alentó a levantar las caderas con una pequeña sonrisa ladeada, luego deslizó sus shorts y pantaletas y se paró al final de la cama, sus manos en la cinturilla de sus propios pantalones.

* * *

Sakura se levantó sobre sus codos para observar a Kakashi salirse de la cama y encontrarlo viéndole, claramente disfrutando la vista de su casi desnudo cuerpo. Sus propios ojos viajaron apreciativamente sobre su musculoso torso a donde sus dedos la tentaban deslizándose sobre sus pantalones sin bajarlos. En lugar de ello, él tomó su muy notable erección a través de la tela y le dio un par de rudas caricias. Sakura se sonrojó por la vista, y un delicioso calor se formó en la parte baja de su abdomen, pero consiguió concentrarse lo suficiente como para mover una mano detrás de su espalda y deshacer el nudo de las vendas que la cubrían. Cuando las tiras de tela cayeron, desnudando sus pechos para él, ella fue recompensada con el oscurecimiento de su mirada y un apretón que él dio con su puño alrededor de su verga.

* * *

Verla quitarse las vendas para así terminar tendida y completamente expuesta en su cama puso a Kakashi más duro de lo que alguna vez creyó estar. Liberó su verga de ese agarre para sacarse los pantalones y subió de nuevo a la cama, separándole las piernas lentamente con una mano en cada rodilla, revelando rizos rosas y su vagina casi goteando. Se puso imposiblemente duro, sabiendo que ella estaba así de lista para él, y él no pudo resistir a probarla una vez antes de estirarse por completo sobre ella y chocar su boca contra la de ella.

* * *

Sakura estaba aturdida y completamente excitada por la larga caricia de su lengua sobre su entrada y contra su clítoris, pero apenas tuvo tiempo de procesar la sensación antes de que la misma lengua estuviera deslizándose entre sus labios para enredarse con la de ella. Todos sus nervios quemaban con necesidad, fue fácilmente atrapada en el beso, y hundió los dedos en su cabello con un gemido, su pierna levantándose inconscientemente para rodar su cadera contra la de él.

Cuando su movimiento causó que la cabeza de su pene chocara contra su entrada, Kakashi gruñó en su boca, moviendo una mano para apretarle el trasero y alzar sus caderas más alto mientras se tallaba sobre ella, sus fluidos permitiéndole deslizarse con facilidad entre sus labios inferiores, arriba y abajo contra su clítoris.

—Sakura… estás tan jodidamente mojada. —Él gruñó y aceleró su ritmo. —No puedo… —Le besó, acercando la parte inferior de su cuerpo contra él toscamente. —Tengo que… —Su voz era oscura e irregular, y con un último y áspero choque de sus labios contra los de ella, él hundió su verga profundo en ella con un solo embiste repentino.

La cabeza de Sakura cayó hacia atrás instantáneamente, su boca separándose de la de él mientras gemía en placentero shock, sus manos jalando de su cabello.

Un siseo escapó de sus propios labios cuando finalmente sintió su calor alrededor de él, pero se detuvo sólo por un momento antes de que su reprimido deseo le tuviera saliendo y entrando de ella, sus dedos hundiéndose en suave carne mientras rápidamente encontraba un ritmo.

Sakura empujó el pie de su otra pierna contra el colchón y comenzó a moverse con él, acercando su cabeza para atraparlo en un pesado beso.

—Kakashi… —Jadeó contra sus labios, dejando una mano viajar desde la parte trasera de su cabeza hacia sus hombros. —Más…

Ni siquiera sabía qué estaba pidiendo, pero él pareció entender de alguna forma, porque de pronto, sin disminuir la velocidad de sus movimientos, él estaba levantando su pecho del de ella e inclinándose sobre sus talones. Viendo la forma en que él le miraba a ella, la pasión y necesidad en sus ojos mientras continuaba empujando dentro de ella, bastó para tener sus músculos vaginales apretándose con deseo, pero luego él colocó una mano bajo cada muslo y se levantó en sus rodillas, levantándole las caderas del colchón y poniéndolas contra las de él, prácticamente empalándola con su dura longitud, y ella pensó que tal vez se desmayaría.

—Oh, dios. —Jadeó, sus ojos cerrándose con fuerza mientras él continuaba hundiéndose en ella. —Oh, dios… Kakashi…

* * *

Ella era tan jodidamente hermosa.

Había arrojado sus brazos sobre su cabeza y estaba apretando con fuerza el edredón, usando la cama para ayudarse a encontrar sus embistes. Sus pechos rebotando cada vez que él se hundía en ella, y la sensación de sus paredes pulsando alrededor de él le tenía preocupado de no durar. Había deseado esto por tanto…

Todavía bombeando contra ella, él movió una mano de sus muslos sobre su cadera y a través de su ombligo hasta que su pulgar acarició sus empapados rizos. Ella se tensó, conteniendo el aliento, pero él no le tocó donde sabía que ella quería que lo hiciera, optando en su lugar por sentirla mojarse cada vez más y escucharla jadeando con necesidad mientras él alternaba entre correr su pulgar sobre la piel sobre su clítoris y trazar círculos en el vello ahí.

—Kakashi… —Dijo en algo cercano a un quejido, empujando sus caderas impacientemente contra las de él.

—¿Qué, Sakura? —Preguntó, su voz áspera con su propio deseo.

Ella no respondió, sólo embistió sus caderas insistentemente. Él dejó su pulgar vagar más cerca de su clítoris y la sintió pulsar alrededor de él. —¿Qué quieres, Sakura? —Murmuró oscuramente.

—Kakashi… —Ella casi rogó, su ceño frunciéndose y sus manos apretando el edredón.

—¿Quieres esto? —Presionó el pulgar contra su clítoris y su reacción fue instantánea… ella resolló escandalosamente, y una mano voló para tomar el edredón a su lado mientras sus paredes internas le apretaban casi dolorosamente.

—Síiiiiii... —Gimió mientras él movía el pulgar en pequeños círculos. Ella estaba empapada ahora, sus fluidos bañando su verga y goteando en la cama mientras él la embestía.

—¿Esto te hará terminar, Sakura? —Preguntó en un tono casi doloroso, torturándose tanto como a ella… deseaba terminar, hacer realidad lo que había imaginado tantas veces… pero ella necesitaba venirse primero.

* * *

Sakura apenas podía pensar. Él le estaba volviendo loca, llenándola tan profundamente, tentándola con su pulgar. Ella estaba tan, tan cerca…

—Sakura, mírame. —Ordenó.

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa voz dominante de él. Incapaz de resistirse, Sakura abrió los ojos y casi se vino por la vista de su duro cuerpo hundiéndose dentro de ella, sus abdominales apretándose. Los músculos de su cuello estaban rígidos, y podía ver que también estaba cerca. Su mirada bajó a donde su mano encontraba su cuerpo, y la vista le arrancó el aliento… sus largos dedos extendidos sobre su vientre, y su pulgar moviéndose lentamente donde blanco vello se encontraba con su rosado vello con cada rápido embiste de sus caderas. Estaba hipnotizada.

—¿Esto te hará terminar? —Repitió con la voz ronca, y todo lo que pudo hacer fue susurrar un sí.

Él gruñó. —Si terminas, voy a terminar también… —Le advirtió, la mano todavía sobre su muslo apretando su agarre mientras él aceleraba su ritmo.

El pensamiento de él viniéndose mientras ella lo hacía hizo que su vagina pulsara con fuerza, y ella supo que él lo sintió, porque su pulgar comenzó a acariciar más duro, rodando con más rapidez, y sus caderas se movieron contra ella de tal forma que él estaba golpeando su cérvix cada vez que él entraba en ella.

Ella resolló. —Kakashi… voy a…

—Mierda… —Dijo a través de dientes apretados. —Hazlo… Termina, Sakura…

Su voz fue su perdición. Ella gritó mientras su orgasmo le atravesaba, su cuerpo sujetando su duro tallo, ordeñándolo, intentando mantenerlo dentro de ella, y el placer de su pulgar era tan intenso que ella casi no podía manejarlo. Este orgasmo era mucho más que aquellos que había tenido sólo con sus dedos… él era tan grande, le estiraba tanto, se hundía dentro de ella tan profundamente…

* * *

Mientras ella estaba todavía en medio del orgasmo, él quitó el pulgar de su clítoris y la empujó contra el colchón, y luego estaba besándole mientras su ritmo comenzaba a romperse.

—Sakura… —Gimió rotamente contra su boca antes de inhalar abruptamente mientras dejaba caer su cabeza contra su hombro.

Ella escuchó un gruñido grave junto a su oreja mientras él salía de su cuerpo, y luego sintió varios chorros calientes contra su estómago. Estaba sorprendida de darse cuenta que saber que él estaba terminando y sentir su semen golpear su vientre hizo que su orgasmo durara un poco más de lo que normalmente hubiera hecho.

* * *

Cuando finalmente pudo recomponer su respiración, se dio cuenta de que él había movido la mayor parte de su peso hacia un costado, descansando una mano en su cintura, la otra detrás de su cabeza, y estaba actualmente colocando una serie de tiernos besos a lo largo de su clavícula.

Debió sentir sus ojos sobre él, porque sonrió contra el hueco de su cuello y acariciarla con su nariz antes de mover sus labios para capturar los de ella en un perezoso y satisfecho beso, la mano en su cintura apretando ligeramente.

Alejándose con un último pico en la comisura de sus labios, él dijo: —Te traeré algo para limpiarte.

Y, como si fuera algún tipo de mundo onírico, Sakura le observó levantarse fuera de la cama, completamente desnudo, y caminar hacia su baño. Increíblemente, considerando que él le había llevado al orgasmo dos veces ya, el deseo se movió dentro de ella por la vista de los fuertes músculos de su espalda, su tonificado trasero y sus musculosos muslos, y cuando él regresó, sosteniendo una toalla de mano, su boca se secó mientras veía, de verdad por primera vez, todo de él.

Incluso flácido como estaba ahora, él era magnificente, y su cuerpo ardió por el pensamiento de que acababa de tenerlo dentro de ella apenas unos momentos atrás.

Él pareció no notar la forma en que le estaba viendo mientras se arrodillaba en la cama y comenzaba a limpiar la evidencia de su orgasmo.

—¿Kakashi? —Susurró.

Él levantó la cabeza, su cabello suelto cayendo sobre su ojo izquierdo. Él le dio una suave sonrisa que le hizo sonrojar al mismo tiempo que hizo un bulto formarse en su garganta. —¿Hmm?

—¿Podrías… venir aquí? —Preguntó vacilante, de pronto luchando por mantener su voz lejos de romperse.

* * *

Él reconoció que ella estaba comenzando a sentirse abrumada con todo lo que había sucedido, así que corrió la toalla a través de su estómago una vez más antes de arrojarla al suelo y gatear para tenderse junto a ella.

Inmediatamente, ella se acurrucó junto a él, y él levantó un brazo para que pudiera utilizarlo como almohada, luego jaló el edredón sobre ellos antes de llevar su otro brazo a envolverse alrededor de su cintura para abrazarla contra su pecho.

Cuando él sintió sus hombros comenzar a temblar y las primeras gotas de sus calientes lágrimas cayeron en su brazo, su corazón se torció dolorosamente, y él fue golpeado con una aguda culpa por lo que había dejado sucediera, su garganta apretándose.

Tragando con dificultad, presionó su barbilla en el tope de su cabeza mientras le abrazaba con fuerza y escuchaba mientras ella lloraba.

* * *

De verdad debió haberlo sabido.

* * *

 **N/A:** Aunque dejando esta parte… Para los haters del KakaSaku: En serio, ¿Por qué leer una historia si no les gusta la pareja claramente anunciada? Es como ordenar tu comida menos favorita y enojarte con el mesero por servirla. Maduren.

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

¡Hola a todos!

Bien, tuve una cancelación de última ahora y finalmente acabé con el capítulo. Gracias por su paciencia.

Por cierto, sobre la nota que Kakashisgf menciona... pues bueno, no es de mucha ciencia saber que le tocaron mensajes de nuestro troll favorito. En fin. Concentrémonos en el capítulo.

Finalmente pasó lo que varios estaban esperando, pero obviamente no iba a ser sencillo ni para Sakura ni para Kakashi. No al menos hasta que todo terminara y se dieran cuenta de lo que habían hecho. El próximo capítulo también es de transición pero tendremos algunas respuestas ¡Espero que puedan pasarse a leerlo!

Aprovechando de cosas que quiero que lean, por el mes KakaSaku, **Kakashisgf** hizo un nuevo oneshot con el nombre **Of Given Names and Other Dimensions.** Todavía no he podido leerlo, pero considerando el nivel de sus trabajos previos, lo recomiendo ampliamente. Por supuesto, está en inglés. Si pasan a leerlo, por favor, déjenle un review bonito.

 **Gracias a todos por continuar apoyando este proyecto.** Por último, ya casi termino de responder sus comentarios anteriores, me faltan dos personas y les pido muchas disculpas y al mismo tiempo agradezco su infinita paciencia con eso.

 **Me Late El Lemon:** ¡Hola de nuevo! No des las gracias, la verdad es que me siento responsable de responderles porque regalan algo de su tiempo a leer esto, pero sí te diré que eres de las afortunadas a las que respondo antes xD Ojalá te guste este capítulo y puedas dejar tus impresiones ¡Un abrazo enorme!

 **Zelink970911:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Sí, ha pasado algo de tiempo, pero agradezco que hayas podido pasarte de nuevo a leer. Argh no puedo esperar a que lleguemos al drama y todo mundo esté sufriendo :D xD ¡Un abrazo como siempre!

 **Isabel:** ¡Hola! No te preocupes, probablemente me tarde (o en algún momento pida una semana de descanso), pero no pienso abandonarlo. En realidad ninguna de mis traducciones está parada (ojalá pudiera decir eso de mis historias propias lmao), así que puedes confiar en que tendrán terminado este fic. Te mando un abrazo y ojalá haya sido de tu agrado este capítulo.

¡Y eso es todo! Pasen un bonito fin de semana (aunque sean elecciones en México).


	22. Capítulo 22

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **Better Man**_ pertenece a **Kakashisgf** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción. Agradezco también a la autora por su trabajo como beta reader.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

 **N/A:** Lamento la tardanza con este. Ha sido una semana ocupada en el trabajo.

* * *

 **Un Mejor Hombre**

 **Capítulo 22**

Cuando finalmente se quedó sin lágrimas que derramar, Sakura se volvió consciente del hecho de que estaba desnuda, envuelta en los fuertes brazos de un igualmente desnudo Kakashi bajo una manta en su cama, pero no tenía la energía para abandonar su abrazo… no tenía la energía para pelear consigo misma para abandonar su abrazo, de verdad.

Sabía que debía… más que nada… pero no podía obligarse a levantarse. Su corazón y mente estaban hechos pedazos, y, para bien o para mal, se sentía como si él fuera la única cosa que evitaba que los pedazos de ella volarán en el viento.

—Estoy tan cansada. —Suspiró en su pecho, deslizando el brazo sobre el que no estaba acostada que estaba entre ellos para pasarlo sobre él hasta que ella lo estaba sosteniendo flojamente.

En respuesta, él la acercó y besó el tope de su cabeza. —Duerme. —Murmuró contra su cabello. —Estoy aquí.

El silencioso sonido de su profunda voz era calmante, y Sakura inconscientemente metió una pierna entre las de él y se acurrucó en su calor mientras caía en un exhausto sueño.

* * *

El brazo de Kakashi se había quedado dormido desde rato atrás, pero él pensó que lo merecía. La forma en que sus hombros se habían sacudido con sus sollozos mientras él le abrazaba casi le había roto.

Los dioses sabían que había sido lo suficientemente difícil superar la primera vez que la había abrazado mientras ella se rompía… y en aquella ocasión él no estaba enamorado de ella, no estaban desnudos en su cama, y él no era la razón por la que ella estaba llorando.

Él apretó la mandíbula, ¿Qué tipo de hombre era él para reducir a una mujer a las lágrimas y luego ser quien la consolarla? Tal vez en verdad no era mejor que su errante ex alumno… no podía perdonar a Sasuke por abandonar a Sakura luego que el problema fuera resuelto porque sabía cuánto la había herido, incluso si ella no lo mostraba. Sin embargo aquí estaba, causándole más dolor en los pasados dos meses que cualquier cosa que hubiera visto de Sasuke desde esa noche cuatro años atrás… y él lo había hecho dos veces.

¿Cómo había permitido que esto pasará? No importaba cuán bien Sakura se sintiera contra él o cuánto la deseara o lo mucho que podía ver que también lo deseaba… no debió permitir que esto sucediera. Esto no era como quería que las cosas sucedieran. No era como planeó que ellos estuvieran.

Él suspiró, pero suavemente para no despertar a la mujer en sus brazos.

Nada de eso era para decir que él no sabía que _podría_ suceder.

Kakashi no era un idiota; sabía que el primer obstáculo que tendría que superar con Sakura era hacer que le viera como un _hombre,_ y sabía que había un buen chance de poder hacer que eso sucediera… Él estaba bien consciente de que la mayoría de sus interacciones con ella eran más como un coqueteo que otra cosa de cualquier forma… y lo habían sido desde largo tiempo. También estaba consciente de que él podía ser muy encantador cuando quería serlo. Y estaba consciente que, incluso aunque habían existido periodos de tiempo en los últimos dieciocho años en que no se habían visto muy seguido, la conocía mejor que la mayoría de gente, probablemente mejor que cualquiera aparte de Naruto e Ino.

Él no necesitaba besuquearse con ella en el cuarto de examinación o hacerle dedos contra un tronco para superar el primer obstáculo.

Ciertamente no necesitaba hacerle el amor.

Y lo sabía. Pero también sabía que existía una oportunidad de que algo como esto sucediera si él resultara en cambiar la perspectiva que tenía. Y ya eran cercanos; si ella se sintiera atraída por él y la situación correcta se presentara, por supuesto que había una oportunidad….

Sólo pensó que podía manejarlo, evitar que sucediera… No había esperado que su renombrada fuerza de voluntad escogiera este punto de su vida para defraudarlo. No había esperado que su deseo por ella fuera tal -fuera tan consumidor que no sería capaz de mantener la cabeza en blanco cuando ella comenzará a mostrar signos de interés.

Al menos, pensó que aprendería su lección luego de encontrarla tan perdida, tan angustiada, el día que se había rendido en el hospital.

Pero parecía que era, al final, egoísta y débil, y ahora no estaba seguro de qué hacer. No hubiera sido _sencillo,_ pero hubiera sido mucho _más sencillo_ si él sólo hubiera sido capaz de controlarse…

Él miró a su durmiente rostro. Sus labios estaban hinchados por sus besos, y él odió que su verga se moviera por la vista, incluso mientras sus mejillas estaban manchadas con lágrimas secas. Era sólo otro recordatorio que sí, él la tenía… ¿pero a qué costo? Asombroso como había sido, ¿Qué era sólo una vez que si significaba sería la única?

* * *

Kakashi había estado pateándose su propio trasero mentalmente por la mayor parte de dos horas cuando Sakura finalmente despertó. De mala gana, ella quitó el brazo de su cintura para quitarse los cristales salados, remanentes del llanto, de sus ojos.

No quería abrirlos.

Incluso aunque podía sentir su cuerpo alrededor del de ella, olerlo con cada inhalación, pensó que si sólo mantenía los ojos cerrados, tal vez podía pretender que era todo un sueño... Un buen sueño, pero un sueño sin embargo.

No quería tener que ponerse a terminó con lo que ella había hecho, y no quería tener que averiguar por qué, incluso enfrente de toda la culpa y el tormento emocional, una parte de ella nunca había estado más feliz de lo que estaba en este momento. No estaba bien.

Podía sentir sus ojos comenzar a picar de nuevo. Había tenido sexo con alguien que no era su esposo.

Había tenido sexo con Kakashi.

No podía creerlo, pero no era un sueño, no importaba cuanto tal vez deseara que lo fuera.

Su garganta comenzó a cerrarse. Necesitaba levantarse e irse a casa.

A casa.

El corazón de Sakura se detuvo. Sarada iba a llegar a casa esa noche.

—¿Kakashi, qué hora es? —Preguntó, levantando la cabeza de su brazo y girándose para buscar un reloj. —La misión de Sarada se supone que sólo duraría un día… podría a regresar en cualquier momento. No puedo estar aquí cuando llegue a casa… ¡¿Y por qué no tienes un reloj?!

Estaba cerca de la histeria cuando sintió su mano sobre su estómago. Hizo un calor familiar girar dentro de ella, incluso en la neblina de su creciente pánico, y el calor sólo se incrementó cuando tiernamente la regresó junto él y dejó un beso en su hombro.

—Sakura, está bien. Sólo pasa del medio día. —Dijo silenciosamente.

Odiaba la forma en que su cuerpo respondió a su toque, odiaba la forma en que su pulso se calmaba por el sonido de su voz.

Ella frunció el ceño.

¿… Y como sabía qué hora era? Escaneó la habitación de nuevo. No había un reloj que pudiera ver…

Kakashi interrumpió su búsqueda con un ligero apretón de su mano. —Tengo un muy desarrollado sentido del tiempo. —Explicó, como si debiera ser obvio.

—Y una mierda. —Replicó automáticamente.

Él se río. —Por supuesto, no siempre le presto atención…

—Te odio. —Gruñó, quitándose la manta. Su mano se deslizó fuera de su cintura mientras ella se salía fuera de la cama.

Con algo de dificultad, localizó toda su ropa y comenzó a vestirse. Cuando comenzó a envolverse las tiras de tela alrededor de su pecho, sintió sus ojos en ella. Girándose para verlo de mala forma, lo encontró levantado sobre uno de sus todos, su pecho desnudo, observándole con una mirada que le hizo sonrojar. La manta se había realizado a su cadera, y su cabello estaba particularmente despeinado sobre su cabeza y cayendo sobre sus ojos.

Frunció el ceño mientras su sonrojo se profundizaba, ¿Por qué él tenía que ser así…?

 _¿Atractivo? ¿Sexy? ¿Ardiente?_ Sakura Interna sugirió con una sonrisa malvada.

 _Iba a decir "molesto"._ Sakura corrigió.

Sakura Interna no se inmutó. _Molestamente sexy, quieres decir…_

 _Sí, eso._ Sakura se mostró de acuerdo sin pensar. _Maldición…_

—¿Necesitas algo de ayuda? —Kakashi preguntó con un disimulado tono de tentación.

Ante eso, Sakura se dio cuenta de que había dejado de ponerse las telas y en lugar de eso se había quedado viendo a sus abdominales. Avergonzada, apretó los dientes y entrecerró los ojos hacia él. —Estoy bien. —Replicó, la voz cortante. —Tú deberías ponerte algo de ropa.

Con las mejillas todavía rojas, le dio la espalda y terminó de envolver su pecho, luego se puso la blusa. Cuando lo encaró de nuevo, él se había salido de la cama y puesto un par de pantalones… pero ninguna camiseta. Su ceño se frunció.

—Eres imposible. —Resopló.

Él sólo le dio una sonrisa divertida y se mostró de acuerdo. —Lo sé.

Ella alcanzó su bolso de armas y la expresión de él se volvió seria. —Sakura… debemos hablar. —Dijo.

Ella no lo miró. —No puedo. Tengo que irme. —Se acomodó el bolso en la pierna y checó para ver si no había olvidado algo.

—Lo sé. —Dijo. —No quiero decir que ahora. Pero debemos hablar.

Ella suspiró y levantó los ojos hacia él, luego suspiró de nuevo. —Lo sé. —Respondió suavemente.

—¿Vas a trabajar mañana?

Su cara reflejó su desesperado deseo de evadir la conversación, pero respondió de igual forma. —Sí, tengo el turno de día.

Él asintió. —Te llevaré el almuerzo entonces.

Sakura cerró los ojos y se apretó el puente de la nariz. —No tienes que hacer eso.

—No me importa.

Ella odiaba la forma en que su corazón se calentó por sus palabras.

—Bien. Te veré mañana entonces.

Ella intentó caminar y pasarlo para llegar a la puerta del dormitorio, pero él la detuvo con una mano en su hombro.

—Sakura…

Su garganta se apretó. Se rehusó a girar su mirada hacia él.

—Sakura… mírame. —Dijo, su voz gentil.

Ella tragó con dificultad ¿Por qué nunca podía parecer ignorar esa orden? Sus ojos vagaron hacia él contra su voluntad.

La expresión de Kakashi era suave y preocupada, y tuvo que luchar para no llorar.

—¿Qué? —Consiguió decir.

—Va a estar todo bien. —Sus oscuros ojo grises eran tan confidentes que se encontró casi creyéndole.

Intentó tragar el bulto de su garganta de nuevo y miró la pared. —No, no es así.

Él la jaló para abrazarla, apretándola en su pecho, y dejando que su barbilla acomodarse en el tope de su cabeza. Se odiaba a sí misma por envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y abrazarlo con fuerza. Sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse.

—Sí. —Dijo. —Lo es.

Tuvo que irse antes de comenzar a llorar de nuevo. Alejándose, voló del departamento sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Cuando Sakura llegó a su casa, encontró que Sarada no había regresado todavía. Increíblemente agradecida, se movió directamente hacia la ducha. Necesitaba el ruido blanco del agua cayendo para nublar su mente, necesitaba las gotas calientes para lavar las últimas 24 horas.

Ignoró la punzada de su corazón por el pensamiento de limpiarse de Kakashi como si nadie hubiera sucedido. Podía todavía olerlo en su piel, en sus ropas, y le hacía pensar en todos los tiernos momentos que habían compartido esa mañana, todas las veces cuando sintió que él de verdad, realmente, le amaba.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, frustrada, y abrió la regadera. Esto era lo que tenía que hacer… olvidar que había dormido con Kakashi. Ellos hablarían mañana, luego nunca volverían a hablar sobre ello.

Y luego, definitivamente nunca _lo harían_ de nuevo.

* * *

Sakura estaba haciendo la cena cuando Sarada finalmente regresó de su misión.

—¡Hola, mamá! —La chica morena gritó mientras arrojaba su mochila en el pasillo.

—Hola, cariño. —Sakura respondió. —No dejes eso ahí… ponlo en tu cuarto como se supone debes hacer.

Su hija frunció el ceño, luego suspiró, hizo un puchero, y levantó su mochila. —Biiiieen.

Sakura escuchó el sonido de la regadera algunos minutos después y suspiró. Ella era una idiota; no era sólo Sasuke quien resultaría herido por lo que había estado haciendo últimamente… había estado poniendo los sentimientos de su hija en riesgo también. Sarada tal vez no tenía la mejor de las relaciones con su padre, pero estaban trabajando en ello.

Sakura Interna puso los ojos en blanco. _Cuando él está en casa… lo que no es muy seguido._

Sakura suspiró de nuevo. _Ella lo ama. Estaría devastada si hago cualquier cosa que lo haga no querer regresar a casa._

 _¿Así que no tienes permitido ser feliz porque Sasuke abandonaría a su hija… más de lo que ya hizo… si tú lo hieres?_ Sakura Interna estaba frustrada.

 _Primero que nada, estoy feliz. Tengo un amado esposo-_

 _Quien nunca está aquí…_

Sakura ignoró a su ser interno. _Tengo un amado esposo y una maravillosa hija, un buen trabajo-_

 _Que no es del todo satisfactorio…_

Sakura suspiró por una tercera ocasión. _Cállate. Soy feliz. E incluso si no lo soy… no, no tendría permitido ser feliz si eso significara que mi hija es infeliz. De eso se trata ser padre._

 _¿No crees que ella se dará cuenta de tu infelicidad y eso la hará infeliz?_

Sakura se quedó en silencio por un minuto. _Esta es una pelea ridícula. Soy feliz, así que es irrelevante._

 _Sigue diciéndote eso…_ Sakura Interna se encogió de hombros.

La voz de Sarada interrumpió los pensamientos de Sakura. —¿Mamá? ¿Cuándo va a estar lista la cena? Me estoy muriendo de hambre.

—Oh, no tardará. —Replicó en un tono tan normal como fuera posible. —Puedes poner la mesa.

Sarada estudió a su madre con el ceño fruncido. —¿Estás bien? ¿Papá lo está?

El corazón de Sakura se torció. —Estoy bien. Y no hay nada malo con tu papá, ¿Por qué piensas eso?

—No lo sé. —Sarada dijo, su ceño todavía fruncido. —A veces tienes esta cara cuando estás pensando en él.

—No estoy segura de lo que quieres decir. Todo está bien. —La voz de Sakura estaba calmada, pero dentro de ella estaba sintiendo pánico. Tal vez Sakura Interna había estado en lo correcto sobre darse cuenta de su humor… —No necesitas preocuparte sobre mí. Soy yo quien debe de preocuparse por ti, no al contrario. —Ella alzó la mano y torció la nariz de su hija, una sonrisa falsa.

Sarada puso los ojos en blanco y fue al gabinete para tomar platos. —¿Sabes si Kakashi-sama está en la aldea? Quiero que me enseñe algo nuevo. —Dijo.

El corazón de Sakura se apretó con más fuerza, y tuvo que detenerse antes de responder en orden de asegurarse que su voz no temblara.

—Creo que sí. —Finalmente respondió, sus ojos concentrados en la cacerola, intentando no recordar la forma en que él se sintió alrededor de ella, dentro de ella.

—¡Asombroso! —Sarada exclamó mientras llevaba los platos a la mesa. —Él es en verdad un buen maestro, incluso si siempre llega tarde…

—Sí, lo es. —Sakura se mostró de acuerdo silenciosamente, poniendo arroz en los dos pequeños cuencos y tendiéndoselos a su hija. —Toma, lleva esos a la mesa. Quiero escuchar sobre tu misión.

—De acuerdo, ¡Fue divertido, de hecho! —Sarada dijo felizmente. —Había un mercader realmente gordo, pero su hija era súper bonita… más bonita que Ino-oba-san.

Sakura forzó una sonrisa mientras servía el curry que había estado cocinando en un tazón y llevándolo a la mesa. —¿Entonces qué tenían que hacer?

Sarada divagó, y Sakura se sintió a sí misma relajándose un poquito. Sólo tenía que empujar los pensamientos de Kakashi al fondo de su mente, y todo estaría bien…

Con suerte.

* * *

 **N/A 2:** Más capítulos de transición, pero necesario.

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

Caray... Traduje todo este capítulo de una sola sentad me duelen los dedos y el trasero lol.

¿Cómo están?

 **Agradezco mucho su apoyo y su paciencia.**

 **Cayent,** me falta responder tus comentarios, pero espero poder hacerlo este fin de semana, ojalá puedas disculparme por la tardanza, pero ojalá comprendas un poco mi situación T T Te mando un abrazo.

 **Kayherine:** ¡Hola! Como verás, Sarada ha preguntado por Kakashi, así que al menos sabes que conviven y lo harán a futuro. Por otro lado, aunque no te ha gustado que acabara así, y este capítulo resulte algo con el mismo ambiente deprimente, ten confianza que en los próximos mejorará un tanto. Te mando un abrazo :3

 **Isabel:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Me alegra que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado; en los próximos capítulos tendremos otras escenas de este tipo, y habrá para todos los gustos, y tal vez con menos dosis de drama -al menos hasta que lleguemos a ~partes cruciales~-; espero que éste fuera de tu agrado. Gracias por leer.

 **naomichan95:** ¡Hola! ¡Ya sé! Creo que el 100% de los lectores estarían encantados de tener el lugar de Sakura lol Yo estoy muy de acuerdo contigo, Kakashi podría ser mejor figura paterna; y, según leí, en la nueva novela de _Naruto_ , Sasuke incluso acude a Kakashi para saber cómo acercarse a su hija. No sé si soy yo y mis estúpidos deseos de que se haga canon una relación Sarada/Kakashi (en el sentido "padre/hija"), pero como no sé leer al cien el japonés, se entiende -o lo entiendo- como que Kakashi y Sarada al menos han pasado algo de tiempo juntos como para que Sasuke acuda a él. No tendría sentido de no ser así... Ahora, en Boruto, Sakura es la nueva Hinata (la que se desmaya ante la presencia de su esposo -WTF-) y de por sí siempre la hicieron sumisa frente a Sasuke y, aunque ya odiaba Boruto, ahora tengo más razones para ello. En fin... Sobre un Kakashi IRL al menos tenemos a Yuki Kimisawa -el actor que lo hace en los live stage- lmao. Te mando un abrazo y gracias por tu comentario :D

 **Me Late El Lemon:** ¡Hola! Pues... hay lemon y habrá lemon a futuro. Kakashisgf es súper fan, pero en este fic -que es el único fic largo que tiene-, se dedicó a construir la tensión de manera más o menos adecuada -imo. Siento que en la posición en que estaba Sakura tampoco era tan difícil que 'cayera' (después de todo, espero que no se malinterprete, pero Kakashi le estaba dando algo que ella no tenía en más de una década de matrimonio y, comparándolo con el canon, Kakashisgf fue benevolente -LA ESTÚPIDA CITA DE 2 SEGUNDOS EN LA BANCA-). Todavía habrá que esperar algunos capítulos para que sepamos algo de Sasuke, pero créeme que cuando suceda estarás arrancándote el cabello jajaja Te mando un abrazo y gracias por leer.

Y eso es todo, queridos. Nuevamente, **muchas gracias por continuar leyendo esta traducción.** Les deseo un bonito fin de semana.


	23. Capítulo 23

**¡Hola a todos!**

Antes de comenzar con el capítulo, necesito hacerles una aclaración. En algún momento del capítulo aparece la frase 'Te quiero' y si bien es un contexto romántico (o más bien, dramático), lo cierto es que no es en el mismo sentido que en el español. La frase original es 'I want you' que en inglés se ocupa para referirse a 'querer' pero en sentido de posesión/deseo, no necesariamente hacia una persona, también hacia un objeto.

Así que, si bien en algún momento tendremos un 'Te quiero' como nosotros lo utilizamos, no será ahora.

Una vez dicho esto, pasen al capítulo y nos leemos abajo.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 ** _Better Man_** pertenece a **Kakashisgf** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción. Agradezco también a la autora por su trabajo como beta reader.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

 **N/A:** Lamento la tardanza con este. Ha sido una semana ocupada en el trabajo.

* * *

 **Un Mejor Hombre**

 **Capítulo 23**

El hospital no estuvo lo suficientemente ocupado como para evitar que Sakura contara los minutos hasta que Kakashi se mostró. No dijo específicamente a qué hora le llevaría el almuerzo, pero sabía que él sabía que ella tomaba su descanso alrededor de la 1 si no había emergencias, y tenía el presentimiento de que él no se demoraría esa tarde, no por la conversación que necesitaban tener.

Suspiró mientras miraba el reloj sobre la estación de enfermeras por enésima ocasión.

12:44

Parecía que Kakashi había invadido su mente, consciente e inconsciente… Había pasado la noche anterior soñando sobre el ninja de cabello plateado, y cuando despertó esa mañana, estaba ligeramente confundida por no encontrarlo en la cama con ella. Le tomó varios segundos antes de recordar que él no debería, de hecho, estar ahí y ella estaba, de hecho, casada con alguien más, y luego pasó otro minuto intentando convencerse de que el aguijón de decepción que sintió no tenía nada que ver con Kakashi _en particular._ Más bien, se dijo, despertar en brazos de un hombre la mañana anterior le recordó lo que era despertar en brazo de Sasuke, y que estaba sintiendo la soledad de forma más aguda que la normal debido a ello.

Tenía sentido también, pensó… La mayoría de su vida había dormido sola, despertado sola. Las noches que había sido capaz de pasar con Sasuke habían sido preciosos momentos, raras ocasiones cuando sus deseos se habían vuelto realidad. Nunca había querido que nadie más le abrazara así, nadie más lo había hecho… hasta Kakashi. Así que, por supuesto, automáticamente asociaría la experiencia de ser abrazada por un hombre con la única persona con la que previamente lo había experimentado, que también era la única persona con la que siempre se había imaginado experimentarla, y hacer esa asociación necesariamente llevaría la atención al hecho de que dicha persona no estaba ahí para abrazarla de esa forma, era sólo natural que estuviera confusa.

 _Racionalización nivel Kage._ Sakura interna dijo sardónicamente.

Sakura sintió sus mejillas calentarse. _Como sea… tiene sentido…_

 _Seguro._ Sakura Interna se mostró de acuerdo. _Eso es lo que la racionalización hace… hacer que las cosas tengan sentido de acuerdo a lo que tú quieres que sea. No significa que sean así de verdad._

Sakura se sintió impotente. _Es la **única** cosa que tiene sentido. No hay forma de que quiera que Kakashi…_

—¿Sakura-sama?

El sonido de la voz de otro médico trajo a Sakura de vuelta a la realidad. Se giró para mirar al joven moreno. —¿Sí, Ichiru-san?

—Puedo controlar el fuerte si quiere ir a tomar el almuerzo. Apenas sucede algo. —Él le dio una pequeña sonrisa y apuntó al pasillo vacío.

Sakura sonrió de vuelta. —Ah, sí, gracias, Ichiru-san, pero de hecho estoy esperando por-

—Mí.

La garganta de Sakura instantáneamente se secó, y sólo pudo esperar que no se viera tan asustada como se sentía mientras una bolsa blanca de comida encontró su camino hacia el mostrador junto a su cadera.

Afortunadamente, Ichiru pareció no notarlo. —Oh, Hokage-sama, ¿Le trajo a Sakura-sama el almuerzo? Eso es muy gentil de su parte. —Dijo, reverenciando a la persona detrás de la bolsa.

La profunda voz que respondió hizo el interior de Sakura retorcerse. —Ya no soy el Hokage, Ichiru-san… Esa es la razón por la que tengo tiempo de traerle a la ocupada jefa del hospital comida grasienta.

Ella podía imaginarse la mirada que Ichiru-san estaba recibiendo en ese momento.

—Aunque, sabes, Ichiru-san. —Kakashi continuó, y Sakura no necesitaba escuchar el frufrú de la manga de su camiseta para saber que estaba llevando un dedo a sus labios. —¿No es extraño que la jefa del hospital ame los postres y el tempura más que nada? No es saludable…

Ichiru-san asintió lentamente, viendo de reojo a Sakura. —Bueno, sí, lo es… pero alguien como Sakura-sama no necesita preocuparse por algo como eso… —Un ligero sonrojo tintó sus mejillas.

Sakura podía sentir los ojos de Kakashi en ella en la pausa subsiguiente, e hizo que su cuerpo se calentara contra su voluntad.

—Eso es verdad, Ichiru-san. —El hombre de cabello plateado finalmente dijo. —Está en muy buena forma.

Rogando porque sólo ella estuviera escuchando el énfasis en 'muy', Sakura arrebató la bolsa de comida y se giró hacia su verdugo, frunciendo el ceño. —Bien, ahora que han decidido que soy capaz de comer lo que yo quiera, ¿Por qué no voy a comerlo? —Dirigió una ceja bien alzada hacia la dirección de Ichiru antes de caminar hacia su oficina.

* * *

Kakashi vio el rostro del médico arder mientras Sakura avanzaba de malas y tuvo que contenerse de reírse. Claramente no era el único que encontraba a la mujer de cabello rosa atractiva…

Sofocando una sonrisa y fingiendo una apropiada apariencia de disculpa, Kakashi se rascó la nuca y encaró a Ichiru-san. —Ah, lamento eso. —Dijo con vergüenza. —Tengo el mal hábito de molestarla demasiado. Mejor voy a asegurarme de que no arroje mi porción por la ventana…

Antes de que el joven ninja pudiera responder, Kakashi ya estaba casi al final del pasillo y golpeando la puerta de la oficina de Sakura. Escuchó el golpe de algún objeto golpeando la madera a la altura de su cabeza y le pareció que era la señal para que entrara. Con un brazo alzado en defensa, empujó la puerta lentamente y entró a la habitación.

Una vez dentro, esquivó un bolígrafo y luego cerró la puerta detrás de él notando con un rápido vistazo al suelo que el proyectil original había sido una engrapadora.

—Maa, Sakura-chan. —Se quejó, buscando la bolsa de comida. —Pensé que era seguro entrar en la oficina del médico jefe luego de que Tsunade-sama se retirara…

— _Es_ seguro. —Sakura replicó. —… A menos que seas un irritante ex Hokage que no aprecia la magnificencia de los dulces y la comida frita.

Él le hizo un gesto cuando ella arrojó un trozo de pan empanizado en su boca, luego metió la mano en la bolsa. No pudo evitar la sonrisa complacida que se extendió a través de su cara cuando encontró lo que estaba buscando.

—Pensé en arrojarlo por la ventana… —Escuchó a Sakura decir mientras él sacaba un contenedor caliente de sopa y lo colocaba en su escritorio.

—Mm, estoy seguro de que lo hiciste. —Replicó, sentado frente a ella y quitando la tapa. —Pero estoy muy contento de que decidieras no hacerlo.

* * *

Sakura sintió sus mejillas calentarse por la genuina mirada de agradecimiento que le dio desde el otro lado del escritorio. —Bueno… tú lo compraste. —Refunfuñó, alejando su mirada de él hacia su comida.

Comieron en silencio. Sakura trató de no pensar en lo que hablarían cuando finalizaran. Tenerlo tan cerca de nuevo le estaba afectando de una manera que no había anticipado. Había esperado estar nerviosa, y lo estaba, pero también esperaba que correría tan rápido como pudiera en la dirección opuesta en el minuto en que lo viera.

No lo hizo.

Sí, el latido de su corazón estaba elevado, pero su interacción hasta el momento había sido tan _normal…_ que era difícil no caer de vuelta en su rutina usual, sin importar lo que había sucedido recientemente, y una parte de ella estaba irritada porque sabía que él era responsable de eso; sólo se mostraba, actuaba como él mismo, y ella le seguía la corriente.

Frunció el ceño a la caja vacía de comida pero no se movió hasta que escuchó el desliz de un papel sobre su escritorio.

—Si ya terminaste… —Kakashi dijo silenciosamente.

Sakura levantó los ojos para encontrar sus dedos empujando una brocheta de dango mitarashi hacia ella. Suspiró, intentando no notar la tibia y confusa sensación flotando en su abdomen. No era nada especial; la conocía desde hace casi 20 años… por supuesto que sabía lo que le gustaba comer…

—Gracias. —Respondió suavemente, tomando el postre. —Y gracias por el almuerzo en general.

* * *

Tal vez comprarle el dango fue un error, Kakashi pensó mientras la veía envolver los labios alrededor de la brocheta para jalar una de las pequeñas bolas hacia su boca.

Sabía que no había ocultado sus pensamientos indecentes lo suficiente cuando ella levantó los ojos para ver los de él y con prontitud se sonrojó.

* * *

Sakura no se había dado cuenta que comer dango podría ser sexual hasta que vio la oscurecida mirada en los ojos de Kakashi luego de tomar un mordisco de la brocheta. La oscuridad y la forma en que su mirada siguió su camino hasta su boca mientras masticaba le hizo pensar sobre la mirada que le había dado en el pasillo del baño en el bar cuando esta cosa había comenzado…

Un calor demasiado familiar comenzó a encenderse en su cuerpo, y ella bajó la brocheta mientras tragaba, reacia a hacer las cosas peor por comer algo más mientras él estaba ahí.

En respuesta, Kakashi suspiró y frotó un pulgar contra su ceja. —Lo siento, Sakura, no quise… —Él dirigió su mirada hacia el escritorio. —Come el resto del dango; no miraré.

Inmediatamente se sintió mal. No era su culpa, pero tampoco la de él… sólo era así; estaban atraídos el uno hacia el otro, y tomaría algo de tiempo saber qué podían hacer y qué no alrededor del otro sin traer ese tipo de tensión.

—Está bien. —Ella dijo, jugueteando con el final del palo. —No estoy molesta… es sólo… difícil.

Kakashi atrapó de nuevo sus ojos. —'Difícil' resume todo, sí… — Él le dio una media sonrisa autocrítica. —Quiero que termines el dango porque sé cuánto te gusta, pero no puedo verte comiéndolo sin querer besarte… y besarte y besarte.

Sakura se quedó sin aliento por la repentina necesidad que sus palabras incitaron en ella, y Sakura Interna quería tomar otro mordisco sólo para ver qué haría él…

Luego de un minuto de lucha interna, consiguió aplastar a su perverso ser interno, pero no pudo deshacerse del deseo que sintió por el hombre sentado frente a ella.

—Kakashi… —Dijo, su voz apenas encima de un suspiro. _No puedes decir cosas como esa._ Quería decirle, _no puedes decir cosas como esa, porque tal vez no sea capaz de resistirte si tú lo haces…_

—Lo sé. —Respondió simplemente.

Su garganta se apretó. —No podemos hacer esto.

Él frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos como si quisiera contradecirla pero estaba intentando no hacerlo. Finalmente, los abrió de nuevo y habló: —Lo sé. —Suspiró. —Sé que no podemos hacer esto. No podemos tener un amorío-

Un amorío… La palabra la golpeó como una patada en el estómago. Eso era lo que esto era, pero no se había dejado pensar así de esto antes, y ahora que lo había etiquetado, descubrió que no podía evitar que las lágrimas se formaran en sus ojos.

Él pareció entender que necesitaba un minuto, porque se detuvo antes de continuar. —… Sé que no podemos tener un amorío, y _no quiero_ tener un amorío contigo, Sakura… Pero te quiero. Te lo he dicho antes… Quiero estar contigo, estar contigo _de verdad._ No quiero compartirte con Sasuke.

Sakura sintió que su corazón fue arrancado de su pecho, y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. —No- —Su voz se rompió. —Kakashi, no sé qué quieres que haga… —Se detuvo para limpiarse los ojos.

Él espero hasta que ella lo miró de nuevo, luego respondió, su mirada y tono completamente serios. —Quiero que dejes a Sasuke y estés conmigo.

Sakura lo miró en shock, ¿Cómo podía… _decir_ algo así con tanta facilidad?

Luego de un momento esperando que ella respondiera, sus ojos viajaron a la ventana. —Eso es lo quiero, Sakura, pero parece que no puedo controlarme cuando estoy cerca de ti. —Se río sin humor alguno. —Si me quisieras… incluso si no dejaras Sasuke… si me quisieras, no creo que pueda detenerte.

Él regresó sus ojos hacia ella, y ella pudo ver la lucha que estaba enfrentando. Hizo que su corazón doliera.

—Te quiero mucho. —Su voz era silenciosa. —Pero tampoco quiero causarte más dolor. De verdad, todo lo opuesto. —Él miró fuera de la ventana de nuevo. —He visto a Sasuke herirte una y otra vez, y yo quiero protegerte de eso, no hacerlo peor.

Su perfil mientras él hablaba era tan familiar, tan atractivo, tan honesto, que Sakura quería tocarlo, trazar con los dedos sus pómulos y su mandíbula. Quería abrazarlo y tener sus brazos envolviéndole la cintura y que la envolviera con su cuerpo.

No entendía de donde venía todo esto.

No lo entendía a él. No se entendía a sí misma. No entendía por qué todo esto estaba sucediendo, pero verlo en tal obvio dolor estaba rompiendo su corazón, y ella estaba levantándose y caminando hacia donde él estaba sentado antes de poder detenerse.

De pie entre sus piernas, ella colocó una mano a cada lado de su cara, y miró dentro de sus ojos color carbón. Estaban tan preocupados. Podía ver su deseo por ella… y su deseo de no hacer algo que ella no quisiera, y su corazón se apretó dentro de su pecho.

—Kakashi… —Ella murmuró, apenas consciente de lo que estaba diciendo y completamente inconsciente de que estaba inclinándose hacia él. —No podemos hacer esto…

Y luego sus labios estaban en los de él y las manos de él en su cintura, tirando de ella hacia él, y le estaba besando de vuelta con palpable necesidad. Sus brazos enlazados alrededor de su cuello mientras se levantaba de la silla y la presionaba contra el escritorio.

El fuego que su boca y sus manos iniciaron en ella con tanta facilidad le sorprendió… rápidamente se encontró consumida por su beso, y si él no se hubiera separado y descansado su frente contra la de ella mientras recuperaba el aliento, no estaba segura de lo que tal vez hubiera pasado. Tal como estaban las cosas, el fuerte agarre que tenía sobre sus caderas y la forma en que su cuerpo todavía cubría el suyo la habrían tentado a atraerlo hacia ella.

Luego de un minuto o dos, él abrió los ojos para capturar los de ella con sus profundidades grises. —Sakura. —Dijo, su voz baja y ronca, su frente todavía en la de ella. —Tomate algo de tiempo… Piensa en lo que quieres. No me voy a ir a ningún lado.

Su mirada descendió de nuevo a su boca, y él rozó sus labios con los de ella una vez más antes de alejarse y levantar la brocheta de dango del escritorio detrás de ella. Levantando su mano y envolviendo sus dedos alrededor del palillo, él le dio una suave sonrisa.

—Disfruta tu postre… Te veré después.

Con eso, él hizo el sello manual para el Shunshin no Jutsu y le dejó en su oficina con una nube de humo.

* * *

 **N/A:** Para los lectores curiosos sobre cuán larga será esta historia… Honestamente no estoy segura, es como si estuviera escribiéndose ella misma, pero todavía queda un rato, diría que estamos más o menos alrededor de la mitad.

* * *

Ya estamos de nuevo aquí.

¿Cómo están? Espero que bien.

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Sé que es de transición y que realmente no resolvió nada, pero al menos nos traerá una interesante charla con Ino. Y bueno, Kakashi fue todavía más sincero y directo, pero ya vimos que es lo que Sakura necesita para entender y reflexionar realmente sobre lo que está viviendo.

Agradezco mucho que se sigan tomando el tiempo para leer la traducción. Quiero decirles que aunque me he tardado bastante respondiendo a los mensajes con cuenta, me hacen muy feliz y que espero poder seguir contando con su apoyo. Por cierto, supongo que debo recordarles que Kakashisgf también lee sus mensajes, así que nos hacen felices a las dos.

 **Me Late El Lemon:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Creo que no supe dar bien mi respuesta, porque entendí tu mensaje, así que me disculpo por ello. En fin... creo que nunca sabremos si Sasuke es precoz o no lmao Esperemos que no, pero si lo es, que Konoha pueda brindarle ayuda. Este capítulo es más bien tranquilo, pero los futuros no lo serán así... Te mando un abrazo y en serio, gracias por continuar leyendo el fic.

 **Isabel:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Como bien dices, es un capítulo tranquilo y éste también lo es, pero créeme, lo apreciarás en un futuro cuando llegue la turbulencia. Comparto mucho tu opinión, es decir, no es justificable lo que Sakura hizo, pero estando en su situación, probablemente hubiera hecho lo mismo. Prácticamente es madre soltera y le ha dado mucho tiempo a Sasuke para reflexionar sobre sí mismo y él sigue por ahí. Lo que me lleva a decir ¿Por qué carajos se casó con ella y la embarazó para dejarla ahí? Y también, ¿Qué demonios pensaba Sakura al aceptar esas condiciones de 'matrimonio'? Por lo que sé de las novelas, Sakura estuvo 'persiguiendo' a Sasuke en los primeros años de su viaje, y en uno de ellos fue cuando quedó embarazada... Lo que deja todo en una situación peor... Ella estuvo insistiendo hasta que él le hizo el favor. Odio lo que hicieron con el final y partes posteriores, así que es por eso que aprecio mucho este fic. En fin, aquí termino con mi berrinche. Espero puedas continuar leyendo el fic ¡Un abrazo!

 **Zinty:** ¡Hola de nuevo! No te disculpes, entiendo a la perfección y por la parte positiva, pudiste leer todo de golpe jajaja... Creo que esa es la peor frase que uno puede recibir y, lo dicho, si bien no se resolvió mucho, al menos Sakura va a pensar en el tipo de futuro que desea para ella y su hija. Aprecio mucho tu comentario, y confío en que Kakashisgf también lo hará. Te mando un abrazo y gracias por darnos algo de tu tiempo.

En fin. Es todo. Espero (ahora sí) responder los mensajes. Por cierto, hay un nuevo fic de **Kakashisgf** que se llama **A Danger to Society.** Es un UA situado luego de la 4a Guerra Ninja y con ligeros cambios. Ojalá puedan leerlo.


	24. Capítulo 24

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **Better Man**_ pertenece a **Kakashisgf** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción. Agradezco también a la autora por su trabajo como beta reader.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

 **N/A:** Estoy feliz de aceptar crítica constructiva y argumentos bien razonados contra lo que he escrito, pero si todo lo que van a hacer es aplastar a la pareja y decir que me suicide, voy a tener que borrar tu comentario, y pueden gentilmente joderse.

Para todos los demás, espero que disfruten del siguiente capítulo y los que vengan. Aprecio todos los 'follows' y favs y los comentarios… hacen mi día.

Amigable recordatorio de que esta historia es un NSFW.

* * *

 **Un Mejor Hombre**

 **Capítulo 24**

Habían pasado algunos días desde que Sakura y Kakashi habían hablado en su oficina, y no lo había visto para nada; parecía que hablaba en serio sobre darle tiempo para pensar, lo que era bueno.

El problema era que no tenía idea de lo que debía hacer. Cada que intentaba pensar sobre Kakashi o Sasuke o la situación en la que se encontraba, terminaba sintiendo que su cabeza iba a explotar por sí misma o que iba a realizarse ella misma una cirugía cerebral para eliminar a la completamente insoportable y generalmente frustrante Sakura Interna.

Pero la peor parte de todo era que la persona con la que usualmente hablaba sobre las cosas que hacían su cabeza marear era la persona a la que no podía hablar en este caso…

* * *

Finalmente incapaz de lidiar con el problema sola, Sakura decidió tomar ventaja de una pijamada en la casa de Chouchou para invitar a Ino a tener una noche de chicas propia. Había estado intentando evitar que su mejor amiga/rival se involucrara en sus problemas maritales por años, pero _necesitaba_ hablar, al menos de Sasuke.

Quería contarle a la rubia toda la historia, pero estaba asustada de cómo reaccionaría Ino… ¿Estaría disgustada y le llamaría mujerzuela? Sakura no estaría sorprendida, y no la culparía… eso era lo que se sentía la mitad del tiempo (o más), pero no creía poder soportar escucharlo de su mejor amiga. El mero pensamiento de Ino diciendo algo así (y diciéndolo en serio) era suficiente para llevarla a las lágrimas…

Aunque, en la otra mano, ¿Qué si Ino lo entendía? ¿Qué si ella _estaba de acuerdo_ con Kakashi sobre dejar a Sasuke? Ese pensamiento aterrorizaba a Sakura tanto como el pensamiento de ser llamada mujerzuela rompía su corazón. Era una legítima y posible respuesta también… Sabía que Ino respectaba a Kakashi, pero no tenía idea cómo la rubia se sentía sobre él por el contrario. Sin embargo, sobre Sasuke… Luego de la pérdida de su padre durante la guerra, Ino, quien no sabía de la misión de Sasuke, no había sido capaz de entender por qué no podía regresar al menos algunas veces para ayudarla a criar a su hija, y él había perdido un montón de estima ante sus ojos debido a ello. Sakura sospechaba que incluso si le dijera la verdad, Ino probablemente se preguntaría por qué él no estaba en su hogar ahora que la misión estaba completa, lo que incluso ella tenía que admitir era una pregunta justa.

… Y además siempre estaba la posibilidad de que Ino lo entendiera pero le dijera a Sakura que ella debería olvidarse de lo que había sucedido con Kakashi, que debería marcarlo como un error y concentrarse en arreglar su matrimonio. Sakura no quería saber por qué, pero esa posibilidad le lastimaba tanto como la posibilidad de ser llamada mujerzuela lo hacía, aunque en una manera muy diferente.

Sabía que eso era lo que debía hacer, que debía olvidarse de lo que había sucedido y trabajar las cosas con Sasuke, pero una parte de ella no quería oírlo confirmado por alguien más… como si mientras nadie lo dijera en voz alta, no tenía que hacerlo, no tenía que renunciar a Kakashi completamente…

Como si mientras nadie lo dijera en voz alta, ella podía mantener lo que fuera que tenía con él sólo por un poquito más…

Como si mientras nadie lo dijera en voz alta, incluso si no durmieran juntos de nuevo, ella podría estar cerca de él; podría disfrutar de todas las bromas y esos momentos en los que le hacía sentir viva al enviar una combinación de miedo y deseo y otras cosas en las que no quería pensar girando en su estómago, en su pecho…

Como si mientras nadie lo dijera en voz alta, podría vivir casi como si tuviera un compañero que estaba ahí para ella, uno que le ayudara, uno que le hiciera reír, uno que le enseñara a su hija jutsu que destruyeran su jardín, uno que le volviera loca y luego la compensara de alguna forma inesperada… un compañero que verdaderamente le entendiera, quien conociera todos sus defectos y la querría de cualquier forma…

Como si mientras nadie lo dijera en voz alta, ella podría permitirse ser feliz de vez en cuando… con él…

—¿Frentona, por qué luces como si estuvieras a punto de llorar?

Sakura levantó la mirada, sobresaltada, y luego discretamente usó el dorso de la mano para limpiarse la humedad de la esquina de sus ojos mientras Ino dejaba dos cervezas en la mesa y tomaba asiento frente a ella. —No lo hago. —Respondió, intentando mantener su voz normal.

Ino levantó una ceja hacia ella. —¿Algo sucede? ¿Es por eso que me pediste salir? —Comenzó a asentir con la cabeza como si de pronto se diera cuenta de algo. —Hm. Tiene sentido. Creí que era extraño que voluntariamente quisieras hacer algo divertido…

La irritación se abrió camino entre la tristeza, Sakura frunció el ceño a su amiga. —Me gusta divertirme. —Tomó un sorbo de la cerveza que Ino le había traído.

La ceja de Ino se elevó más. —No lo sabría por la forma en que has estado los últimos diez años. —Dijo sin rodeos, luego se quedó pensativa. —Aunque _has_ estado mejor el último par de meses. —La rubia tomó un sorbo de su propia bebida.

—¿Mejor? —Sakura preguntó.

—Sí, quiero decir, te he visto en el bar algunas veces… Fuiste a la fiesta de Kiba la otra noche. —La rubia se encogió de hombros. —Mejor… menos alérgica a pasarla bien.

Sakura estaba insultada. El hecho de que no saliera a beber varias noches al mes como la mayoría de los ninja que conocían no significaba que fuera alérgica a pasar un buen rato, y se lo dijo a su amiga.

—Sí, sí, como sea, Frentona. Sólo estoy contenta de que pareces estar cambiando. —Ino replicó, ondeando una mano desdeñosamente. —Antes, era como si sólo dejaras la casa para ir al trabajo o hacer diligencias.

Sakura tomó un largo trago de su cerveza. No podía realmente decir algo en respuesta a eso, porque era cierto… Antes de que Kakashi le arrastrara al bar esa primera noche, ella apenas había hecho algo que no fuera trabajo- o no estuviera relacionado con Sarada… Pero no era porque no _quisiera_ ; sólo no tenía el tiempo o la energía.

—Cerda. —Sakura dijo de pronto, sin hacer contacto visual con su amiga. —¿Eres feliz?

—¿Feliz? —La voz de Ino sonó confundida por el abrupto cambio de tema. —¿Qué quieres decir?

Sakura suspiró y se giró hacia la rubia, inclinando su botella de un lado a otro con la punta de un dedo en una mano mientras inclinaba su mejilla contra la palma de la otra, ambos codos descansando en la mesa. Atrapó los ojos de Ino con los suyos. —Quiero decir con tu vida. —Replicó. —¿Eres feliz con como resultaron las cosas? Es tan diferente a lo que imaginamos cuando éramos jóvenes…

Ino pareció sorprendida por un minuto, luego su expresión se volvió algo cercano a pensativa. —Sí, es diferente. —Se detuvo. —Pero no en un mal sentido… Quiero decir, Sai me hace enojar tanto a veces, pero lo amo, e Inojin-chan puede tener sus momentos donde juro que él es el mini-mi de su padre –y no en un buen sentido-, pero también es un montón como yo… No lo sé… —Ella sorbió su cerveza. —Sí… Supongo que en general soy feliz. Es algo extraño, de hecho. —Ella se río.

La comisura de la boca de Sakura se levantó en un intento a medias por compartir el humor de su mejor amiga.

—¿Por qué? ¿Eres feliz, Frentona? —Ino preguntó.

La de cabello rosa retiró la mirada. —No lo sé. —Ella dejó salir un profundo suspiro. —Ya no lo sé, Cerda.

—Frentona. —Ino dijo, su tono más gentil, más serio. —¿Qué está pasando?

La genuina preocupación en la voz de su amiga hizo que los ojos de Sakura se aguaran. —No lo sé, Cerda. Ese es el problema. —Su voz estaba cerca de romperse. —Pensé que todo estaba bien, que era bueno, que estaba feliz con ello y que Sarada estaba bien… Creí… —Se interrumpió a sí misma y mantuvo una mano bajo su nariz para intentar evitar las lágrimas. Se quedó viendo resolutamente a la pared.

—¿Quieres decir con Sasuke estando ausente? —Ino presionó silenciosamente.

Sakura sólo asintió, no mirando a su amiga por miedo a llorar.

Ino suspiró pesadamente. —Honestamente, Frentona, no estoy segura de cómo aguantas tanto. Realmente no veo por qué Sasuke no puede hacer un esfuerzo para poder quedarse en casa al menos algunas veces… un par de meses al año, incluso sólo periodos de dos semanas… _algo._

—No tienes que entenderlo, Cerda… él tenía una misión realmente importante; _no podía._ —Sakura contrarrestó, sus ojos todavía fijos en la pared. Comenzó a morderse ausentemente el pulgar.

—¿Tenía?

Sakura movió su mirada hacia Ino. —¿Huh?

Los ojos de la rubia se entrecerraron. —Dijiste que él _'tenía'_ una misión realmente importante… ¿Eso significa que la misión está terminada ahora? —Cuando Sakura no respondió inmediatamente, Ino dijo: —Tomaré eso como un 'sí'. —El agarre en su botella se apretó. —Bueno, no es sorpresa la forma en que te estás sintiendo ahora… ¿Por qué no ha regresado si su misión está terminada?

Sakura miró a la mesa. —Piensa que todavía hay una amenaza ahí afuera. —Respondió débilmente.

—¡Y una mierda, Frentona! —Ino exclamó, golpeando una mano junto a su bebida con la fuerza suficiente como para llevar los ojos de Sakura devuelta a los de ella. —Tenemos a ANBU para eso. ¿Por qué Sasuke necesita ser quien derrote a esta supuesta 'amenaza'? —Su uso de las comillas en el aire al final comunicaron claramente cómo se sentía sobre el tema.

Sakura sólo pudo encogerse de hombros sin poder hacer nada mientras sus ojos se humedecían de nuevo. —No lo sé…

—Eso es porque él no necesita serlo. Dios, ¡No lo entiendo! —Ino apretó los dientes. —Luego de perder a toda su familia, ¿Por qué no quiere pasar tiempo con la nueva que él hizo? No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué no quiere estar en casa con su hija? ¿No sabe cuán importantes son los padres para sus hijas? —Sus profundos ojos azules comenzaron a enrojecerse en las esquinas.

—¡No lo sé, Cerda! —Sakura gritó, frustrada. —Pensé que él iba a quedarse, ¿De acuerdo? Creí que él iba a quedarse cuando terminara la misión, pero no lo hizo, y ahora no sé qué hacer sobre ello.

Estaba agradecida porque el ruido en el bar se hubiera alzado lo suficiente como para prevenir que su conversación fuera audible fuera de su cabina, porque ninguna de las dos había estado haciendo un muy buen trabajo manteniendo bajas sus voces, y no quería que nadie más escuchara sus problemas con Sasuke.

La cara de Ino estaba llena de lástima, e hizo que el bulto en la garganta de Sakura se volviera más grande. Ella vació su cerveza. —¿Estás lista para otra? —Preguntó, apuntando la botella de la rubia.

Aunque parecía que quería decir algo más, Ino sólo asintió, y Sakura se movió a la barra para ordenar otra ronda de bebidas.

* * *

Cuando regresó a la mesa con un par de cervezas frías, ella rápidamente se bajó la mitad de la suya,

Ino sacudió la cabeza lentamente. —Frentona, necesitas hablar con Sasuke.

—Lo sé. —La de cabello rosa respondió silenciosamente.

—Las cosas no pueden seguir así. Criaste a Sarada-chan tú misma por casi doce años. No has estado en una misión durante ese tiempo tampoco, y recientemente comenzaste a tener algo que recuerde una vida social… Si la misión especial de Sasuke está terminada, él necesita comenzar a compartir las responsabilidades de ser un padre… y un esposo, ya que estamos. Necesitas hablar con él.

—Lo sé. —Sakura murmuró.

—¿Sabes dónde está? ¿Cómo te mantienes en contacto con él? —Ino preguntó.

—Él chequea con Naruto cada semana o dos-

—Espera un minuto… ¿Chequea con _Naruto?_ ¿ _Sólo_ con Naruto?

Los ojos azules de Ino se abrieron en incredulidad, pero Sakura estaba insegura de por qué era tal problema. —Bueno, sí, él es el Hokage después de todo, quiero decir, Naruto siempre me dice lo que él dice. A veces él tiene un mensaje para mí…

—¿A veces tiene un mensaje para ti? —Ino repitió, su tono alzándose continuamente. —¡¿Qué él envía a través de _Naruto?!_ Frentona, eres su _esposa._ Ni siquiera Sai es tan distante cuando está fuera en una misión larga, ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes esto?

—Cerda, no entiendo por qué importa. Está ocupado. No hay necesidad de enviar mensajes separados todo el tiempo.

La boca de Ino se abrió. —Frentona, él ha estado lejos por más de _diez años ¿_ Y no puede ni siquiera enviarte mensajes personales? ¿Qué demonios es eso?

—A veces no es seguro, Cerda, tú sabes eso. —Sakura protestó.

—Seguro, lo sé, pero no puede ser inseguro todo el tiempo, especialmente _ahora…_ él está básicamente explorando. Lo menos que podría hacer es mandarte… _sólo a ti…_ algo de vez en cuando… él podría enviar a _su hija_ algo.

Sakura pareció preocupada pero no convencida. —Sí, supongo…

Ino suspiró. —Olvídalo. Sólo necesitas hablar con él. Dile a Naruto que lo llame a casa.

—¡Cerda, no puedo hacer eso! Está en una misión. Sólo hablaré con él la próxima vez que regrese. No es el fin del mundo esperar un poco más…

—¿Al menos sabes cuándo va a regresar? —Ino presionó, golpeando un dedo en la madera de la mesa.

Sakura titubeó. —Bueno, no, pero-

Ino bufó, luego levantó los brazos en derrota. —Bien. Me rindo. Pero lo que está haciendo no es justo… para ti o Sarada-chan, y él necesita saber eso. Cuanto antes, así tu hija puede tener una relación con su padre antes que él siga fuera y consiga que lo asesinen y así _tú_ puedes de hecho tener una vida, y ser _feliz._

Sakura miró de nuevo hacia abajo. —Lo sé… —Dijo. —Hablaré con él.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, bebiendo sus cervezas y sin hacer contacto visual.

La voz de Ino rompió el silencio. —¿Qué vas a hacer si él no está de acuerdo, Frentona?

La cabeza de Sakura se levantó en sorpresa. Abrió la boca para hablar, luego la cerró cuando se dio cuenta que no sabía qué decir… De todos los escenarios que había imaginado, todas las posibilidades que su mente había arrojado, nunca consideró (o tal vez, nunca se dejó considerarlo) que Sasuke no estaría de acuerdo en hacer un cambio. —No… No lo sé… —Finalmente consiguió articular. —Supongo que no he pensado sobre eso…

El silencio descendió una vez más.

¿Qué haría? Sakura no pudo evitar que la primera cosa que viniera a su mente fuera el recuerdo del rostro de Kakashi viéndola en la mañana que habían despertado juntos, y no pudo negar que la imagen la hizo feliz… culpable, pero feliz. Ella suspiró.

—¿Por qué esa mirada, Frentona?

Sakura regresó a la realidad para encontrar a su amiga rubia mirándola sospechosamente. —¿Qué mirada? —Preguntó, confundida.

Los ojos de Ino se entrecerraron. —De pronto te veías feliz, y luego suspiraste soñadoramente… algo que creo no te he visto hacer en al menos diez años. ¿En qué estabas pensando? —Su tono era casi acusatorio.

Sakura inmediatamente se sonrojó. —No estaba pensando en nada, Cerda. Tu imaginación está sobreactuando de nuevo, como hace cuando crees que eres mejor que yo.

Ino no se inmutó. —Frentona, no me hagas usar el Shintenshin no Jutsu contigo.

Sakura le miró. —Eso no funcionó muy bien para ti la última vez que lo intentaste, Cerda. —Resopló.

Ino le regresó la mirada. —Tampoco para ti, así que ahórranos un dolor de cabeza monstruoso y dime en qué estabas pensando.

Sakura suspiró y reunió cada habilidad de actuación que hubiera tenido. —Nada, Cerda. Sólo estaba recordando la última vez que Sasuke estuvo en casa y cómo sería tenerlo más seguido.

Sus habilidades aparentemente no fueron lo suficientemente buenas para engañar a su amiga de toda la vida porque la rubia sacudió firmemente la cabeza. —No lo creo. —Declaró. —No has lucido así pensando en Sasuke en una eternidad.

Sakura se encogió de hombros. —Bueno, no sé qué decirte, Cerda, pero-

—Y estabas toda tristona y lúgubre sobre él un minuto atrás… no tiene sentido. —Ino interrumpió.

—¿Necesitas otra bebida? La mía está vacía. —Sakura dijo, levantándose.

Ino frunció el ceño. —Sé lo que estás haciendo, Frentona, pero sí, estoy lista por otra cerveza si tú pagas. —Replicó.

* * *

Sakura dejó salir un suspiro de alivio mientras hacia su camino a la barra. Sabía que no podía esperar que Ino se hubiera olvidado de esto para el tiempo en que ella regresara a la mesa, pero estaba esperando que mientras estuviera ahí, la rubia al menos decidiría no continuar…

* * *

Ino tomó la botella de la mano de Sakura y la acomodó. —Sé que estás escondiendo algo de mí, Frentona, e intento descubrir qué es, pero ya que has estado tan miserable la mayor parte de la noche, voy a quitarte el anzuelo por ahora. —Anunció cuando la de cabello rosa se deslizó en la cabina.

—Cielos, gracias, Cerda. —Sakura gruñó.

Ino ignoró el sarcasmo. —¡De nada! —Respondió alegremente.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco. —En serio, ¿Por qué salgo contigo de nuevo?

—Porque soy asombrosa. —Ino respondió con una sonrisa presumida.

Sakura suspiró, y ambas rieron ligeramente antes de levantar las botellas para brindar.

* * *

Todavía era relativamente temprano cuando Sakura dejó el bar. Ino vivía en la dirección opuesta, así que las dos separaron sus caminos en la puerta, y Sakura se tomó su tiempo caminando a casa. Estaba sintiéndose mejor; Ino había tenido algunos nuevos momentos 'Sai sin pista alguna', y se habían reído mientras bebían su última cerveza. Había sido una buena charla, incluso si ella no había descubierto algo excepto que pensar sobre Kakashi aparentemente le hacían suspirar soñadoramente.

Se sonrojó por el pensamiento del hombre de cabello plateado. ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso sin siquiera estar ahí? Molesto hombre…

Aunque, aun así, con un ligero hormigueo en su cuerpo, descubrió que no quería dejar de pensar en él… o en sus ojos… o en sus manos… o en la forma en que se había sentido mientras se movió dentro de ella…

Se estremeció incluso mientras el calor comenzó a acumularse en su vientre. Lo quería de nuevo.

Sabía que estaba mal, pero justo entonces lo deseaba con tanta fuerza. No ayudaba que estaba caminando cerca del árbol contra el que él le había clavado en la tormenta, donde él hundió sus dedos dentro de ella y le besó como si fuera el aire que necesitaba para respirar hasta que ella terminó dos veces, todo mientras la lluvia caía en la copa de hojas sobre sus cabezas.

Realmente no sabía cómo él podía excitarla tanto, tan fácilmente. Nunca había experimentado algo así antes. Todo lo que él tenía que hacer era darle una de esas oscuras miradas y la necesidad y el deseo la llenaban.

Y cuando él la tocó…

Sakura abrió la puerta del frente y se quitó los zapatos antes de moverse hacia su habitación. Se desvistió, recordando la forma en que las manos de Kakashi habían viajado sobre sus costillas y bajado a sus caderas, la forma en que le había besado el estómago mientras le quitaba la ropa, la forma en que le había lamido antes de besarla de nuevo. Se encontró sus propias manos siguiendo los caminos que él había tomado, y podía imaginar que eran más largas, más ásperas, más como las de él.

Con su mente confusa con lujuria, Sakura se tendió en la cama y jaló el edredón sobre su desnudo cuerpo, luego dejó una mano descender sobre su vientre a donde ella estaba pulsando con necesidad por ese hombre…

¡Cómo deseaba que estuviera ahí! Mientras deslizaba dos dedos sobre su clítoris, supo que nada que pudiera hacer sería capaz de hacerla sentir de la forma en que Kakashi hizo… se sentiría bien, pero él podría hacerla sentir mucho más…

Pensó sobre la vez en el cuarto de examinación, lo que hubiera pasado si no hubieran sido interrumpidos. Se había movido sobre él, podía sentir su dureza entre las piernas mientras lo montaba.

Si no hubieran sido interrumpidos, él tal vez hubiera usado su famosa velocidad para levantarla fuera de él y colocado en la mesa de exámenes mientras se levantaba entre sus piernas y arrancaba sus shorts. Tal vez ella hubiera empujado sus pantalones para revelar su tensa verga, tal vez se hubiera inclinado para girar la lengua alrededor de la punta, luego la hubiera chupado dentro de su boca mientras él siseaba y tomaba su nuca. Tal vez le hubiera excitado tanto que forzaría su cabeza a levantarse para besarla mientras entraba dentro de ella.

—Mmm… —Los dedos de Sakura estaban moviéndose con más rapidez sobre su clítoris ahora, y dejó dos dedos de su otra mano hundirse en su abertura como un pobre sustituto de lo que realmente deseaba.

Dios, él era tan _ardiente._ Su lengua alrededor de la de ella, en su cuello mientras la penetraba una y otra vez… la sensación de sus duras caderas separando sus muslos…

Estaba tan mojada que podía escucharse a sí misma con cada tirón de sus dedos, pero no le importaba. Sólo necesitaba terminar… necesitaba escuchar su profunda voz en su oreja, diciéndole que amaba cuán mojada estaba, que ella iba a hacerlo terminar…

—Oh… —Su respiración estaba comenzando a fallar, y el placer entre sus piernas se estaba agudizando… Si sólo él estuviera ahí para llenarla con su gruesa verga, para observarla con esos acalorados ojos carbón mientras se hundía en ella. Deseaba ver su rostro mientras él se rompía, sentirlo terminar dentro de ella. Deseaba que él la penetrara una vez más antes de que no pudiera evitar terminar; deseaba escucharlo gruñir con el placer que _ella_ le diera…

—Kakashi…

Su orgasmo llegó, sacándole el aire de los pulmones mientras sus músculos se apretaban alrededor de sus dedos y más fluidos caían sobre su mano. Estaba haciendo un desastre, pero no importaba… estaba demasiado abrumada por los pensamientos sobre el ninja de cabello plateado, por los recuerdos de estar con él, todo lo que ella se había imaginado haciendo con él, él haciéndole a ella… Estaba abrumada con satisfacción y con la cálida y confusa sensación que a menudo tenía cuando pensaba en él…

La única cosa que faltaba era el hombre mismo.

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

El capítulo ya está corregido (22/ Junio)

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **¿Cómo están?**

¿Qué les pareció? Ino es la voz de la razón (y de la comunidad) en este capítulo, así que, aplausos para ella. Ciertamente, Sakura no resolvió nada, pero esperemos que la llamada de atención que Ino le hizo sirva en el futuro.

Dicho eso, paso a -como siempre- agradecer el apoyo que continúan dándole a la traducción.

 **Me Late El Lemon:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Pues mira, la verdad es que la nota que hizo Kakashisgf en el capítulo anterior es cierta. La historia tiene 66 capítulos, así que vamos a poco menos de la mitad, pero descuida, salvo un par, creo que todos los demás son realmente necesarios para la historia. Y bueno, también supongo que Kakashi a estas alturas ya sólo le queda arriesgar. Porque también corre el riesgo de que Sakura no vaya a aceptar seguir teniendo algo con él, no porque no quiera, sino por su condición de 'esposa' se lo impida. Supongo que tendrás que quedarte y seguir leyendo para averiguarlo :D ¡Un abrazo!

 **Zinty** : ¡Hola de nuevo! Kakashi es demasiado directo, ya quisiera yo ser lo mitad que él (me cuesta un montón), pero creo que ahí se ve lo dispuesto que está a arriesgarse por Sakura. Debo decir que a mí nunca me agradó mucho la idea del SasuSaku, pero cuando directamente dije 'esto no es para mí' fue cuando Sakura siguió 'queriéndolo' incluso luego de los atentados que él hizo contra su vida. Tantito amor propio, digo. Respeto a quienes les gusta, pero sinceramente no es para mí. Aunque eso sí, debo aceptar que los fans trabajan mejor la relación (algunos) mejor que lo que hizo Kishimoto. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, la verdad es que me siento contenta de que mi trabajo le esté haciendo algo de justicia a lo que hizo Kakashisgf. Desde un principio he dicho que si por algo me encanta esta obra es precisamente por eso, por su realismo, no cualquiera podría representar esta situación sin caer en dramatismo innecesario o hacer que todo se arregle mágicamente sin consecuencias... En fin ¡Te mando un abrazo!

 **Zelink970911:** ¡Hola! Jajaja ¡Quién sabe lo que se imaginaría Kakashi! *inocencia pura* Y bueno, concuerdo al cien con tu punto de vista. Incluso lo de Naruto, la verdad creí que se quedarían juntos como en el típico shonen, ya sabes, luego de todo lo que pasaron juntos me costaba imaginar que al final Sakura todavía sintiera algo por Sasuke. Lo que me recuerda que, en sí, ni siquiera lograron su meta el Equipo Siete de 'regresar a Sasuke a la aldea'... Pero bueno, como dije arriba, concuerdo contigo. De hecho, hay por ahí una teoría (como siempre, de fans) que en realidad todo esto de que Sakura siga esperándolo refleja mucho de los ideales de la sociedad japonesa para las mujeres. La mayoría del fandom la odia precisamente por eso, porque no cae en el típico molde de la chica sumisa (por ejemplo, como Hinata que viene siendo -en todos los sentidos- más agradable para el público masculino -finalmente, target oficial del manga) y al final del manga terminó convirtiéndose precisamente en una mujer abnegada que espera por el marido (vamos, que su final fue para redimirse, que 'entendió' _su posición_ ). Por supuesto, no quiero decir que ser ama de casa o esposa sea algo malo... Pero si a lo largo de la historia Sakura tuvo un crecimiento como peleadora (incluso como persona, porque dejó de ser superficial, se volvió más empática, etc) no tenía caso... ¿Para qué todo el asunto de la Tsunade 2.0 si al final terminaría relegada a fabrica de bebés (porque así la están dejando ver en las novelas)? En fin, creo que contigo es con una de las personas que más me extiendo criticando el final xD Agradezco mucho que compartas tus opiniones :D Y gracias por las felicitaciones, ¡Un abrazo!

 **Sandracddy:** ¡Hola! Al contrario, gracias por dedicar algo de tu tiempo leyendo la traducción :D ¡Saludos!

 **Isabel:** ¡Hola de nuevo! No sé si estaré leyendo demasiado, pero básicamente el personaje de Sakura tiene muchos rasgos de una mujer que sufre de maltrato por una relación tóxica. No porque directamente Sasuke la esté lastimando (porque vamos, para eso, necesita estar primero ahí), pero básicamente su relación es nula y probablemente el pensamiento recurrente que tenga es que si su esposo que supuestamente 'le ama' no está ahí, ¿Por qué alguien más la querría? En la vida real esta situación también da problemas parecidos, especialmente porque existe el miedo de arriesgar su pobre matrimonio (más bien, familia, y la estabilidad de los hijos) 'a lo tonto', por algo que no podría funcionar. Además, pongámonos también en su lugar con respecto a Kakashi: él nunca vio por ella en cuanto a su entrenamiento como kunoichi, le dedicó más bien poca atención. Luego su relación fue cambiando por la guerra, incluso lo vemos al final del manga, en el que incluso tienen bastante acercamiento y la confianza como para tener contacto -si bien de manera platónica-, físico, y fue él quien estuvo con ella cuando Sasuke se volvió a ir... Probablemente luego de ese evento, Sakura tendría más bien poca noción de cómo quedaría su relación, fuera de ser excelentes compañeros ¿Serían amigos? Ese tipo de ideas. En general, sólo te diré que el fanfic también va a explorar un poco de eso, porque básicamente es eso, darle la oportunidad a Sakura de cambiar y notar que, como dice el título, merece algo mejor, no necesariamente un hombre, pero sí darse cuenta de que ella, como 'persona', es merecedora de felicidad y que se le respete. En fin, yo ya me extendí muchísimo. Te mando un abrazo y agradezco mucho tu comentario.

Como siempre, muchas gracias por continuar leyendo el fic y lamento la demora con este capítulo ¡Qué pasen bonita semana!

 **AVISO** Debido a las situaciones que se han dado en semanas anteriores con respecto a las actualizaciones, quiero decirles que acabo de hacer una página para mi perfil de ficker. Nunca antes lo había hecho porque no creía tener los suficientes lectores como para que fuera necesaria, pero decidí crearla para avisarles de cualquier 'alteración' con respecto a las actualizaciones y demás. En mi perfil encuentran el enlace.


	25. Capítulo 25

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **Better Man**_ pertenece a **Kakashisgf** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción. Agradezco también a la autora por su trabajo como beta reader.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

 **Un Mejor Hombre**

 **Capítulo 25**

Sakura estaba avergonzada. Sabía que nadie podría posiblemente saber lo que había hecho la noche anterior, ni siquiera el sujeto de sus… actividades, pero todavía estaba avergonzada. Podía imaginar la mirada presumida en su rostro si él lo descubriera… y luego podía imaginar esa mirada presumida cambiando en algo más oscuro, algo que haría su corazón latir con fuerza, algo que la haría desearlo tanto a pesar de su vergüenza…

Hombre imposible.

Sacudiendo la cabeza con la intención de aclarar su mente de los muy sórdidos pensamientos que la habían conducido a su vergüenza en primer lugar, Sakura finalizó de alistarse y dejó su casa.

Su actual experimento en el laboratorio de venenos había encontrado una pared, así que había decidido ir a la biblioteca para ver si podía obtener iluminación de uno de los rollos que ella y Shizune habían escrito años atrás con la información que habían sido capaces de recolectar de las armas de Sasori.

Luego de localizar el rollo y tomar otro que pensó podría serle útil, se colocó en una de las silenciosas mesas al fondo de la biblioteca y sacó su libreta y algunos de los últimos resultados del laboratorio.

* * *

Dos horas de estudio de los rollos condujeron a nada. Frustrada, Sakura arrancó un pedazo de papel de su libreta, lo arrugó, y lo arrojó tan lejos como podía (lo que era bastante lejos).

Todavía estaba frunciéndole el ceño a sus notas cuando, momentos después, la bola de papel arrugado rebotó en su cabeza para aterrizar en la mesa frente a ella.

—Siempre tan violenta, Sakura-chan… —Una familiar voz le llamó con reproche.

Cuando el enmascarado poseedor de la voz entró en su campo visual y sonrió burlonamente a ella, sus pensamientos de la noche anterior cruzaron a través de su mente, y se sonrojó furiosamente.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Preguntó, intentando sofocar su vergüenza.

Él tomó asiento frente a ella y se reclinó en esa perezosa forma que tenía, estirando sus piernas bajo la mesa. Ella intentó no notar que estaban rozando las suyas mientras él le respondía. —Tenía que presentar una copia del discurso que di en Ame. —Replicó, levantando el rollo de los venenos de Sasori y examinándolo. —Mientras iba marchándome, tú me arrojaste una bola de papel, así que vine a ver que había hecho para irritar a mi pelirrosa(*) favorita.

Sakura frunció el ceño. —No te arrojé una bola de papel; sólo la arrojé. Ni siquiera te vi aquí, ¿Y cómo sabías que fui yo?

Él alzó la mirada para encontrar sus ojos. —Mm, bien, fue una combinación de tres cosas… —Él levantó un dedo. —Nadie que no sea un bibliotecario pasa más tiempo en la biblioteca que tú. —Levantó un segundo dedo. —Tú eres una de las dos personas que sé que arrojarían algo en la biblioteca, especialmente si piensas que nadie está cerca para darse cuenta. Y… —Levantó un tercer dedo. —Tú usas una más que única combinación de jabón corporal y shampoo.

Su mano se movió preocupada a su cabeza mientras su ceño fruncido se profundizaba.

Él se río suavemente. —No dije que no me gustara… sólo que es única.

Con las cejas todavía fruncidas, ella gruñó: —Recuerda usar shampoo y jabón sin esencia la próxima vez que quiera esconderme de ti…

Kakashi levantó una ceja con diversión. —¿Estás planeando esconderte de mí?

Con las mejillas enrojeciéndose ligeramente, Sakura giró la cabeza lejos de él, murmurando. —Probablemente estaría más segura si lo hiciera…

Obviamente habiéndola escuchado, él se río entre dientes de nuevo. —Sakura. —Dijo en ese bajo tono que hacía su interior apretarse. —Te encontraría de cualquier forma.

—¿Y cómo es eso? —Ella bufó, ignorando el aleteo en su vientre para verlo escépticamente por el rabillo del ojo.

—Me pregunto. —Musitó mientras su mirada pasaba las partes de su cuerpo que eran visibles por encima de la mesa hacia un área debajo que él no podía ver antes de levantar los ojos hacia los de ella con una calculadora inclinación de cabeza.

Sakura no podría ser positiva, por supuesto, pero estaba muy segura de que él estaba insinuando que era capaz de encontrarla basado en la forma en que ciertas áreas intimas de su cuerpo olían. El pensamiento le avergonzó y envió una pequeña sacudida de placer a través de su abdomen, pero se obligó a entrecerrarle los ojos. —Ese sentido del olfato tuyo es bastante aterrador, sabes. —Comentó.

Kakashi sólo alzó los hombros, luego le dirigió una traviesa sonrisa. —Pero útil.

—Bueno, no te confíes mucho de él, Jiji. —Le advirtió, un débil rosa polveando sus mejillas. —Tu sentido del olfato se deteriora cuando te vuelves viejo.

Él le dio una mirada plana. —Entonces qué bueno que no soy viejo.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. —Pudiste haberme engañado.

Su expresión se tornó perversa. —Estaría feliz de probártelo de nuevo, Sakura. —Dijo con una sugestiva media sonrisa, y ella inmediatamente fue recordada de exactamente cuan _no_ viejo su cuerpo se veía cuando él estaba en sus rodillas, penetrándola. De pronto no parecía haber suficiente aire en la habitación.

Mientras ella luchaba por respirar, él deliberadamente escaneó la abarrotada mesa. —… Pero no parece que tengas tiempo de entrenar justo ahora. —Agregó.

Ante eso, Sakura cortó sus pervertidos pensamientos y tomó el rollo de donde él lo había dejado descansar en la mesa frente a él. —Es correcto. —Agregó irritadamente, tomando su bolígrafo de nuevo.

Kakashi se reclinó un poquito más bajo en su silla y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, dejando sus piernas descansar contra las de ella. —¿Así que, a quién estás tratando de envenenar ahora, Sakura-chan? —Preguntó. —¿Debería estar preocupado?

Aunque ella no se movió, Sakura mantuvo su concentración en el rollo y estudiosamente evitó verlo en un intento por ignorar la forma en que su cuerpo estaba respondiendo al contacto que sus piernas tenían bajo la mesa, inconscientemente sosteniendo su bolígrafo contra su boca.

—Aunque probablemente merezcas un buen envenenamiento, Kakashi, preferiría no tener que darme a la fuga por el resto de mi vida porque maté al Rokudaime Hokage. —Dijo, mordiendo ligeramente la tapa del bolígrafo.

—Bien- —Él comenzó.

—De cualquier forma, no hay necesidad. —Interrumpió con un movimiento de su mano no utilizada. —Vas a estar del otro lado muy pronto, Jiji.

Ella podía sentirlo mirándole, pero continuó de cualquier manera. —Eso, o finalmente dejarás a la persona equivocada con la cuenta, y cobrará una buena venganza por todos con los que has comido…

Levantó los ojos para verlo, el bolígrafo entre sus labios, y sonriendo traviesamente por la intensa mirada que le daba. Los ojos de él automáticamente se movieron a su boca, y cuando saltaron de regreso a los ojos de ella, la mirada cambió a algo decididamente más oscuro.

De pronto nerviosa, apresuradamente sacó el bolígrafo de su boca y se enderezó, jalando sus piernas lejos de él y mirando de nuevo al rollo.

Se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos. Cuando finalmente consiguió dejar de sonrojarse, Sakura explicó en lo que había estado trabajando. —Unos meses atrás, tuvimos un equipo de chuunin que vinieron a urgencias. —Dijo. —Dos de ellos habían sido envenenados, y era algo que ninguno de nosotros había visto. Tomamos muestras de sangre, intentamos con cada antídoto que se nos ocurrió, pero no fuimos capaces de salvarlos. —Su ceño se frunció. —Hemos intentado descubrirlo desde entonces, pero no estamos llegando a ningún lado. Ni siquiera estamos seguros de cómo fueron envenenados… no respondieron desde el principio, y ninguno de sus compañeros de equipo había visto algo. Siento que hay una pieza faltante en algún lado, pero no sé qué.

—¿Tienes el archivo del caso original contigo? —Kakashi preguntó.

—Sí, espera. —Dijo, buscando a través del material que había llevado con ella. —Aquí.

Kakashi tomó la carpeta ofrecida y la abrió. Leyó a través de las notas, entonces sostuvo una de las fotos de la autopsia en la luz. —No creo que Sasori sea capaz de ayudarte. —Comentó al final.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Él dejó la foto que había estado sosteniendo frente a ella. Era del final de uno de los pies del chuunin muerto. —Mira. —Dijo, señalando un lugar en la foto. —¿Ves esas marcas?

Estaba apuntando tres pequeños puntos color purpura azulado sobrepuestos en el tobillo del pie derecho. —Sí. —Sakura confirmó. —Parecen moretones.

—Los he visto antes… treinta años atrás. —Kakashi replicó. Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron. —Estábamos parados en el borde de Kusagakure, y el equipo que había ido a explorar regresó al campamento, uno de ellos estaba inconsciente. Sus compañeros de equipo dijeron que de pronto saltó, apretándose el pie, y un segundo después estaba el suelo, sin moverse. Quitamos sus sandalias y encontramos tres marcas justo como estas. Asumimos que pisó algo venenoso, pero no teníamos un médico con nosotros, así que no había mucho más que pudiéramos hacer.

Sakura miró de nuevo la foto. —Pero no encontramos ningún hoyo en ninguno de los zapatos de los chuunin…

—Inicialmente, nosotros no vimos nada tampoco. Pero cuando intentamos hacer coincidir las manchas con su sandalia, encontramos que era, por falta de una mejor palabra, una brizna de hierba atascada en la suela… era afilada como una navaja y había penetrado hasta atravesar su pie. Si no hubiéramos buscado algo específicamente, pudimos haberlo pasado por alto.

—¿Pero por qué no había escuchado sobre esto? —Sakura preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

Kakashi se encogió de hombros. —Descubrimos después que es un raro tipo de pasto nativo de Kusa; de hecho no he escuchado de ningún otro caso desde entonces. Probablemente hay un archivo del tipo fallecido en algún lado, pero eso fue hace como treinta años atrás, y no recuerdo el nombre del ninja. De cualquier modo, dudo que consigas mucho de ahí… nadie en el campamento era experto en venenos. ¿Todavía tienes alguno de los uniformes de los chuunin?

Ella asintió. —Le pedimos a ambas familias si podíamos quedárnoslos en caso de que terminarían siendo de uso, y estuvieron de acuerdo. Están en el archivero del hospital.

Él se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano con un movimiento dramático. —¿Deberíamos investigar, Haruno-san?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó de la silla, ignorando su mano estirada. —Bueno, ciertamente voy a hacerlo. —Replicó. —Estás invitado a unirte… Sé que los viejos retirados como tú siempre están buscando formas de pasar el tiempo.

Él le dio una mirada sucia, luego metió las manos en sus bolsillos y se giró hacia la puerta. —Sabes, si te estás ofreciendo, Sakura-chan, puedo pensar en mejores maneras de pasar el tiempo… —Comentó, mirándola por encima de su hombro con una sonrisa perversa.

—Lo siento, Jiji, no voy a ayudarte con tus crucigramas. —Replicó pese su sonrojo.

Él levantó la mirada. —Hmm… Tal vez me estoy haciendo viejo ¿Es así como le dicen estos días?

—Te odio. —Gruño, suprimiendo una sonrisa mientras empacaba el resto de sus papeles.

La siguiente cosa que supo, él estaba a su lado, inclinándose hacia ella, los dedos presionados en su espalda baja. —Encuentro eso difícil de creer, Sakura. —Murmuró, su cálido aliento acariciando su oreja, su calor viajando desde ahí hacia su cuerpo entero. Pero antes de poder hacer otra cosa más que temblar, él tomó su paquete de notas y estaba moviéndose hacia la salida de la biblioteca.

Suspirando, ella le siguió, y maldita sea, ella observó su trasero todo el camino.

Hombre imposible…

* * *

 **N/A:** Y de verdad voy hacer esa mierda del pasto venenoso.

* * *

 **Notas de traducción:**

(*) Pelirrosa… Ya sé que no existe técnicamente la palabra en el español, pero aquí Kakashi dice 'My favorite pinkette' y 'Mi chica de cabello rosa favorita' no me gustaba cómo quedaba.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

Pidan un deseo porque esto no es frecuente... ¿Cómo están?

Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo esto. **Kakashisgf** está bastante contenta por el recibimiento que está teniendo la historia. Y yo igual~ estamos a 10 reviews de los 150 :D

Entre otras cosas, los comentarios de la semana anterior ya tienen respuesta (pueden leerlos si quieren en el capítulo anterior -ya editado.). Y también les informo que me hice una página de facebook para informar de cualquier retraso y eso. Pueden buscarme con mi nick o acceder a través de mi perfil.

 **Isabel:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Ahora Kakashi apareció, así que espero que compense. Todavía falta un poco para que Sakura termine enamorada, pero al menos lo de Ino le hizo pensar un poco. Y bueno, habrá otros capítulos en los que tendremos más de Kakashi y Sarada, así que... ya sabrás cuál es su opinión en algún momento xD Gracias por continuar leyendo. Por cierto, leí tu comentario sobre mi fic, aprovecho para responderte. Estoy trabajando en el nuevo capítulo y espero poder subirlo pronto ¡Un abrazo!

 **Zinty:** ¡Hola! Creo que respondí más o menos la mitad de este comentario en el capítulo anterior, así que pasaré a lo siguiente. Es entendible que Sakura estuviera recordando su tiempo con Kakashi -quién no-, pero la verdad tiene que poner todo en orden antes de seguir adelante... Ino podría ayudar mucho a Sakura si se abriera más, pero también es algo grande, y es normal que tenga miedo de que todo esto le explote en la cara. Ojalá pudiera traducir más rápido y así actualizar con igual velocidad, pero desgraciadamente tengo muchas responsabilidades T T ¡Te agradezco mucho el que continúes leyendo!

Y eso es todo por esta semana ¡Les mando un abrazo a todos! Pasen un bonito fin de semana :3


	26. Capítulo 26

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **Better Man**_ pertenece a **Kakashisgf** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción. Agradezco también a la autora por su trabajo como beta reader.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

 **Un Mejor Hombre**

 **Capítulo 26**

El hospital no estaba lejos de la biblioteca, así que no les tomó mucho llegar a su destino. Una vez ahí, caminaron hacia el cuarto de archivo, que estaba en el sótano y cerrado al público general. Usando un jutsu especializado de reconocimiento de chakra, Sakura abrió la puerta, luego encendió las luces. Kakashi entró después y dejó la pila de papeles que había estado cargando en la mesa cerca de la puerta, que se cerró detrás de él.

—Deberían estar por aquí. —Sakura dijo, caminando hacia uno de los más cercanos conjuntos de estantes mientras Kakashi le siguió.

* * *

Luego de algunos minutos de búsqueda, localizó las dos cajas que guardaban las ropas de los chuunin. Cuando sacó la primera de ellas del estante para dejarla en la mesa, Kakashi rápidamente la quitó de sus manos.

Sakura le frunció el ceño e intentó recuperar la caja. —No necesitas seguir cargando cosas por mí, Kakashi… Soy más que capaz de manejar cajas y pilas de papeles por mí misma. —Protestó.

—Lo sé. —Replicó, sosteniendo la caja encima de su cabeza así ella no podría tomarla. —Puedes tomar la otra… No hay necesidad de hacer dos viajes cuando estoy aquí para ayudar.

Ella suspiró y dejó caer las manos. Estaba en lo correcto, por supuesto. —Lo siento. —Murmuró, levantando la otra caja. —Supongo que las viejas inseguridades no se van tan fácilmente… Todavía me preocupa que la gente me vea como débil.

Él acomodó la caja en la mesa y se giró para verla mientras ella ponía la que traía junto a la suya. —Sakura. —Dijo, asegurándose que ella le estaba viendo. —Eres la kunoichi más fuerte de la aldea, y una de las más fuertes de todas las aldeas. Cualquiera que piense que eres débil debería estar ciego… e incluso sin el sharingan, estoy muy lejos de estar ciego.

La suavidad en sus ojos mientras hablaba hizo el corazón de Sakura latir con más rapidez, y no pudo evitar el sonrojarse. Estaban de pie muy cerca el uno del otro, no le tomaría mucho estar en sus brazos… y contra todo buen juicio, ella quería estarlo. Deseaba ser envuelta por él, sentir el cariño que veía en esos ojos grises cerca de ella.

En lugar de eso, retiró la mirada y abrió la caja en frente de ella. Kakashi, por su parte, despeinó su cabello afectuosamente. —Mujer tonta. —Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y una sacudida de su cabeza.

* * *

Él no pudo resistir el tocarla cuando ella estuvo de pie tan cerca y sonrojada de la manera en que estaba por sus palabras. Le sintió ponerse rígida ligeramente cuando él acomodó la mano en su cabeza, pero no se alejó e incluso pareció inclinarse contra su caricia un poquito cuando él dejó su mano deslizarse a través de los mechones rosas y descender por el dorso de su cuello antes de caer a su costado.

Le hizo querer estrecharla entre sus brazos y mantenerla ahí para siempre.

Pero sabía que no podía, no ahora… tal vez nunca, aunque intentó no pensar en esa posibilidad; hacía que su corazón doliera demasiado. Así que procedió a abrir su propia caja, rápidamente encontrando la bolsa plástica que contenía los zapatos y sacándola para dejarla en la mesa. Él movió la caja al suelo.

—¿Está bien si la abro aquí, o deberíamos llevarlas al laboratorio? —Preguntó a la pequeña mujer a su lado mientras ella dejaba su propia bolsa de zapatos junto a la de él.

—Bueno, no estamos intentando resolver un crimen, así que creo que está bien si la abrimos aquí ahora… sólo déjame tomar unos guantes y unos contenedores. —Respondió, luego dejó el cuarto por algunos minutos antes de regresar con los suministros.

—Toma. —Le dijo, ofreciéndole un par de guantes de látex, unas pinzas y una pequeña botella plástica con una tapa de rosca. —Ten cuidado… No quiero que te piques y mueras cuando sólo estás ayudándome.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó con malicia. —¿Me extrañarías, Sakura-chan?

—Más bien, no quiero tener que lidiar con todo el problema de ser la única testigo de tu muerte definitiva. —Replicó, jalando sus guantes con un chasquido.

Kakashi se puso sus propios guantes, luego le dirigió una de sus patentadas miradas de perrito pateado. —¿No me extrañarías ni un poquito?

* * *

Sakura una vez más estaba sorprendida por el hecho que -de todo el mundo- un hombre de 44 años pudiera poner la expresión característica de un niño de cinco y aún, de alguna manera, consiguiera hacerle desear enredar los dedos en su cabello y besarlo.

Suprimiendo el impulso, puso los ojos en blanco hacia su dirección, pero había un cariño ahí que no podía ocultar. —Tal vez un poquito. —Admitió de mala gana. —…Pero no dejes que se te suba a la cabeza, Jiji. —Agregó, incapaz de dejarle saber cuánto esa media sonrisa que él le dio en respuesta tiraba de su corazón.

—Por supuesto que no. —Dijo, la media sonrisa ampliándose en una sonrisa que le hizo sonrojar.

—Sólo busca el pasto. —Murmuró y sacó las sandalias fuera de la bolsa plástica.

* * *

Sólo le tomó un par de minutos a Sakura encontrar la brinza de pasto encajada en la suela azul. Cuidadosamente extrajo la hierba usando las pinzas y la colocó en el contenedor, cerrando la tapa mientras su compañía de cabello plateado hacia lo mismo con el pasto que había descubierto.

Una vez que los especímenes estuvieron asegurados, ella se giró para darle un abrazo por la emoción. —¡Kakashi, eres un genio! —Exclamó, arrojando los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Eso me han dicho. —Respondió con una silenciosa risa y jalándola hacia él, sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

El retumbo de su risa vibró a través de su pecho y el sonido de su voz contra su oreja hizo que Sakura se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, notando que estaba envuelta en este hombre de la forma en que había querido antes. Junto con la comprensión, se volvió híper consciente de la forma en que él olía, de sus largas manos en su espalda baja y de su musculoso torso presionado contra el suyo, del sentido de paz y _lo bien_ que se sentía mientras él le abrazaba con fuerza… la sensación de que esto era cómo las cosas se suponía debían ser… y fue golpeada por un repentino sentimiento de felicidad tan fuerte que pensó que tal vez estaría abrumada, barriendo toda emoción que él estaba sacando de ella.

Inconscientemente, enterró la cara en el espacio entre su cuello y hombro y le abrazó más cerca de su cuerpo.

—Kakashi… —Susurró, sus labios rozando la tela de su máscara.

—¿Hmm? —Murmuró en su oreja, su mejilla cubierta contra la de ella.

Su profunda voz hizo que su abdomen ardiera con la intensa necesidad que sólo él parecía ser capaz de inspirar en ella, y retrocedió para encontrar sus ojos grises, viendo en ellos la misma necesidad reflejándola, la misma necesidad y esa suave, cariñosa mirada que él tenía usualmente cuando la veía.

Sin palabras, ella levantó una mano y enganchó un dedo bajo su máscara para bajarla hasta que su hermoso rostro estuvo descubierto.

—No deberíamos… —Comenzó a decir, los ojos puestos en su boca. —Pero… No puedo… Quiero…

* * *

Mientras hablaba, Sakura había estado lentamente, inconscientemente moviéndose para levantarse de puntillas, y Kakashi había estado lentamente, inconscientemente bajando la cabeza para encontrar la de ella. Cuando su voz se interrumpió, él no se contuvo de capturar sus labios con los propios.

Con un gruñido bajo por la forma en que ella le besaba tan profundamente en respuesta, él dejó una de sus manos ascender por su espalda para enredarse en su cabello mientras la otra apretaba su cintura mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza.

* * *

Sakura sintió el deseo arremolinarse a través de su cuerpo mientras él le besaba ansiosamente, sus dientes mordiendo su labio inferior y su lengua deslizándose para encontrar la de ella.

Sólo cuando comenzó a quedarse sin aliento, él dejó su boca, sus manos animándola a desnudar su garganta para él con un ligero tirón de cabello. Ella obedeció, dejándole alar su cabeza hacia atrás y gimiendo mientras él lamía su cuello antes de morderla con cuidado ahí.

Sabía por la forma en que sus dedos agarraron sus hombros que le gustó cuando tomó la carne de su cuello entre sus dientes, y le excitó infinitamente… la mordió un poquito más fuerte, luego chupó, deseando devorarla, consumirla de la misma forma en que ella lo consumía, y la mano en su espalda baja se metió bajo la tela de su blusa para hundirse en la curva de su trasero mientras la empujaba contra la mesa.

—No tienes idea de lo que me haces. —Gruñó, usando ambas manos para levantarla y sentarla.

Inmediatamente ella separó los muslos para él y movió las manos a su cintura para acercarlo. Gimiendo de nuevo por sus acciones, él la besó casi con dureza y meció las caderas contra ella, dejándola sentir cuánto la deseaba.

* * *

Ante la sensación de su dura verga presionando contra ella, Sakura apartó la boca de él y corrió la lengua por su oreja.

—Me haces perder la cabeza. —Jadeó. Y era cierto… parecía que no importaba cuantas veces se dijera a sí misma que nunca lo besaría de nuevo, ella terminaba de vuelta en sus brazos.

* * *

El saber que ella estaba siendo sobrepasada también le tenía dolorosamente excitado, y tiró de sus caderas hacia las de él.

Pero sus palabras también dispararon algo en él… no quería que ella tuviera sexo con él sólo porque había perdido la cabeza ante el deseo. Deseaba que ella le deseara con su cabeza y su corazón así como con su cuerpo, y con una increíble cantidad de dificultad, él detuvo sus movimientos y la abrazó.

—Sakura. —Dijo contra su hombro, su voz baja y ronca por la necesidad. —No así… no aquí.

Con las manos todavía en su cintura, él se enderezó para mirarla directamente a los ojos. —Te deseo… muchísimo… —Cerrando los ojos, él presionó la frente contra la de ella, su ceño fruncido por el esfuerzo de alejarse. —…Pero no así. Tómate algo de tiempo, aclara tu cabeza. Si todavía me deseas, estaré en mi apartamento.

* * *

Él se quedó así por un minuto, y con la mente y cuerpo desgarrados, Sakura le dejó.

Cuando él finalmente abrió los ojos y se inclinó de nuevo, su expresión mientras su mirada recorría su rostro era angustiante.

—Eres tan hermosa. —Él murmuró, trazando su mejilla con un dedo calloso, y ella recordó la forma en que él le había visto cuando estuvo tendido con ella en su cama. Deseaba jalarlo hacia ella de nuevo y abrazarlo por siempre.

Pero sabía que tenía razón. Necesitaba pensar más… no sería justo para ninguno de los dos si ella simplemente se entregaba y luego se arrepentía, así que asintió.

* * *

Kakashi vio que ella entendía lo que estaba intentando hacer y comenzó a retroceder, pero ella le detuvo con una pequeña mano en su pecho, sus dedos agarrando ligeramente la tela de su camiseta.

—Espera. —Dijo suavemente, jalándolo de nuevo contra ella. Dejó ambas manos moverse hacia su rostro, luego guío su cabeza de vuelta hacia la de ella, donde tiernamente rozó sus labios juntos.

No pudo evitar el profundizar el beso, abrazando su cuerpo, y la forma en que ella le abrazó de vuelta con fuerza calentó su corazón, pero de alguna forma consiguió separarse antes de que estuvieran muy atrapados en esto.

Esta vez ella le dejó ir.

—Estaré en mi apartamento. —Repitió silenciosamente, luego dejó la habitación.

* * *

Por un largo momento, Sakura no se movió de la mesa, pero eventualmente se levantó y guardó las cajas, luego tomó los especímenes y los suministros y los llevó al laboratorio.

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

¡Hola a todos!

Probablemente el capítulo de esta semana no es lo que estaban esperando, pero créanme, lo de la misión tendrá relevancia. Ahora, ¿Creen que Sakura acepte ir? Al menos ya tiene consciencia de que no es justo el sube y baja en el que tiene a Kakashi...

Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo y apoyando la traducción.

 **Isabel:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Este también fue otro capítulo tranquilo, pero al menos tuvimos un acercamiento entre los dos. Y todos sabemos que no lo odia u u Estoy viendo si esta semana actualizo, todo depende de si me convence el final del capítulo que tengo lol Gracias enormes por apoyar mi trabajo ¡Un abrazo!

 **Zelink970911:** ¡Hola! Bueno, sí, Kakashi no es especialmente viejo, y aunque lo fuera... ¡Ya demostró que no importa! Sobre lo de Kakashisgf totalmente. Uno de los recientes oneshots que subió lo demuestra, espero tengas la oportunidad de leerlos. Nuevamente agradezco que continúes leyendo la traducción ¡Besos!

Y eso es todo :D ¡Qué pasen un bonito fin de semana!


	27. Capítulo 27

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **Better Man**_ pertenece a **Kakashisgf** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción. Agradezco también a la autora por su trabajo como beta reader.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

 **N/A:** Para todos aquellos que estén preguntándose (con justa razón) sobre cuando Sasuke va a entrar a la imagen… Todavía está un poco lejano. Nuestros dos héroes necesitan un poco más de tiempo para desarrollar su relación y necesitamos entrar un poquito más en la perspectiva de Sarada antes de que el Uchiha se muestre para arruinarnos todo. Por favor sean pacientes conmigo… ¡Juro que hay un plan!

* * *

 **Un Mejor Hombre**

 **Capítulo 27**

Sakura pasó cerca de una hora en el laboratorio, pretendiendo trabajar pero realmente sólo sentándose ahí con las botellas de especímenes en su mano mientras pensaba en Kakashi… no sólo en lo que ya habían hecho o lo que podrían hacer, sino en él en general, el papel que había jugado en su vida, en la vida de Sarada… demonios, incluso en la vida de Sasuke.

Sasuke. Su corazón dolía cada vez que pensaba en él, y se odiaba a sí misma por incluso considerar el ver a Kakashi en su apartamento, sabiendo lo que sucedería si lo hacía, ya que aparentemente no podía mantener las manos lejos de él cuando estaban solos… y estarían muy solos en su apartamento…

Pero ese hombre, ese imposible hombre con su ridículo (e inexplicablemente atractivo) cabello y su sonrisa presumida detestablemente sexy, ese hombre que había intentado mejorar las cosas incluso cuando no podían mejorar, quien le había protegido numerosas ocasiones, incluso de su ahora esposo; quien había estado ahí para ella cada vez que de verdad lo había necesitado, especialmente desde que desarrollaron una amistad cuando él era Hokage… no podía sacárselo de la piel, no importaba cuánto quisiera.

…Aunque si de verdad era honesta consigo misma, tendría que admitir que sólo era de su mente de donde quería sacarlo… su mente, que entendía que estaba casada y que enamorarse-

Que dormir con otro hombre era incorrecto… esa parte de ella quería sacárselo de la piel. Pero a su corazón le gustaba que él estuviera ahí… _realmente_ le gustaba que él estuviera ahí.

Había creído que se sentiría completa con Sasuke, pero Kakashi le hacía sentir completa de una forma que honestamente no creía fuera posible. Cuando ella lo veía, cuando veía en esos profundos ojos carbón, sentía que él realmente, de verdad veía la mujer que era ella… sentía que no podía esconder nada de él, como si él la conociera demasiado bien como para esconder sus verdaderas emociones de él.

Y por alguna razón, más que preocuparle, le hacía sentir de alguna forma aliviada… Sí, estaba preocupada, porque valoraba la opinión de él, tal vez más de lo que había notado, pero también tenía la sensación de que él no la juzgaría, que él la aceptaría, intentaría entenderla, guiarla si lo necesitaba… pero no la juzgaría.

Era la primera vez en su vida que tenía esa sensación de alguna persona. Incluso Ino, incluso Naruto… ella sabía que existían cosas de sí misma que nunca podría decirles, cosas que no entenderían, cosas que bajarían la estima que le tenían, tal vez irreparablemente. Suponía que también habría cosas que decepcionarían a Kakashi, pero se encontró a sí misma creyendo que él no pensaría que esas cosas fueran como para romper compromisos; las vería como defectos que cualquier otro humano podría tener y querría ayudarla a superarlas en lugar de dejarlas empañar su mente para siempre. Y si eran cosas que no podían superarse… si fueran sólo quien era ella… él la amaría igualmente.

En esencia, él le hacía sentir cómoda. Le hacía sentir como si pudiera ser ella misma –completamente, abiertamente. Aunque, al mismo tiempo, le electrificaba (y no como un retruécano en el sentido de su "afinidad con el chakra")… Encontrarse cómoda alrededor de él no significaba que se sintiera aburrida… no significaba que tampoco se sintiera nerviosa y emocionada.

Todo esto era tan novedoso que no podía comprenderlo.

Y también estaba la forma en que él se comportaba con Sarada… su hija claramente gustaba de él y le respetaba, y obviamente él estaba dispuesto a enseñarle. Por supuesto sospechaba que él no habría sido tan complaciente si Sarada no hubiera sido su hija, pero el hecho de que él lo fuera sin que Sakura tuviera que pedírselo le hacía pensar que él hablaba en serio sobre ser una familia (aunque el par de palabras "Kakashi" y "familia" nunca habían cruzado su mente hasta recientemente, y aun así las encontraba raras). Había sido amable de su parte ofrecerse para enseñarle a Sarada un nuevo jutsu en la ocasión en que Sakura claramente había sido incapaz, sí, pero él había continuado enseñándole a su hija luego de eso…sin saber con seguridad que Sakura lo descubriría… eso significaba algo para ella, para ambas.

Ciertamente era más de lo que Sasuke había hecho.

Si sólo Sasuke se hubiera quedado luego de que la misión terminara… si solo él hubiera puesto más de su parte en su matrimonio, en la relación con su hija… Sakura tal vez no hubiera sido seducida por Kakashi. Pero ver a un hombre que no estaba relacionado biológicamente a la niña pasar más tiempo con ella que su propio padre, para enseñarle… incluso si ese hombre creyera que hacerlo atraería atención positiva de su madre… sólo hacía más evidente la ausencia de Sasuke.

Sasuke, que no se quedaría con Sarada para hacer a su esposa feliz, mucho menos a la misma chica…

Realmente, rompía su corazón. Había deseado con tanta fuerza que su familia se volviera una _familia_ luego que su misión estuviera completada… y sabía que él sabía que eso era lo que ella quería, lo que Sarada quería; no era como si nunca se lo hubiera dicho en voz alta.

Sin embargo se había marchado de nuevo, con apenas algo de comunicación. Y no podía evitar pensar que Ino estaba en lo correcto… ¿Por qué no contactarla personalmente? ¿De verdad era mucho esfuerzo enviarle a su familia un mensaje separado al menos de vez en cuando?

* * *

Sakura suspiró mientras etiquetaba las muestras del pasto y las guardaba.

 _Sabes, Kakashi probablemente está esperando ahí en su apartamento, esperando que tú vayas, preocupándose de que no sea así…_ Sakura Interna interrumpió, hablando por primera vez en un rato.

Pero Sakura no necesitaba el recordatorio, había estado bien consciente que cada minuto que ella pasaba debatiendo consigo misma era otro minuto que él tenía que esperar por su veredicto, y le lastimaba pensar lo que él debía estar sintiendo mientras ella permanecía lejos.

Aunque al mismo tiempo, sabía que él no quería que ella se mostrara si no había pensado las cosas… honestamente se preguntaba qué hubiera hecho él si ella hubiera ido de inmediato. Su lucha para retroceder ese día y aquel día en su oficina había sido clara, y sospechaba que si ella hubiera presionado las cosas, él habría cedido. Pero ella no quería hacerle eso más de lo que parecía que él quería aprovechar la atracción física que obviamente sentía por él...

* * *

Y fue entonces que luego de una hora dedicada a pensar en lo que realmente quería hacer, que Sakura salió del laboratorio a un mundo que era tanto familiar como aterradoramente diferente.

* * *

 **N/A:** Lamento que sea corto y que los tenga en suspenso; prometo que lo compensaré en el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

¡Hola a todos!

Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo este proyecto y por sus comentarios.

 **Isabel:** ¡Hola! Gracias por seguir aquí. Pues bien, Kakashi había dicho que quería prácticamente todo con Sakura, pero es bien fácil que esas palabras se digan, ¿No es cierto? Y con eso tiene que ver un poco este capítulo, con Sakura dándose cuenta que Kakashi ha hecho cosas que demuestran que no sólo siente una atracción sexual por ella. El próximo capítulo tampoco responderá muchas cosas, pero pronto, porque sé que varios se han de estar preguntando de donde viene este enamoramiento.

 **Zelink970911:** ¡Hola! Ya sabemos que no deberían desaprovecharse ciertas oportunidades pero como dices, es entendible y mucho. Así que limitémonos a apoyarla u u ¡Exacto! Sakura sólo se ha dado cuenta que está sintiéndose atraída por Kakashi, aunque sea sexualmente, pero también que él no sólo es el que está dispuesto a quitarle 'la soledad y la lujuria acumulada'. Pero bueno, tú y yo ya sabemos qué pasa jajaja ¡Un abrazo!

Y eso es todo por esta semana. Lamento yo también que sea tan cortito, pero sean pacientes por favor.

Pasando a otras cosas, si pueden, pasen a leerse el fic 'Cicatrices' si son fans del SasuHina :D

¡Gracias nuevamente! Y espero poder recibir sus opiniones sobre éste cap ;)


	28. Capítulo 28

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **Better Man**_ pertenece a **Kakashisgf** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción. Agradezco también a la autora por su trabajo como beta reader.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

 **Un Mejor Hombre**

 **Capítulo 28**

Kakashi sintió su chakra aproximándose a su apartamento, pero esperó a que ella tocara antes de caminar y abrir la puerta para encontrarla de pie ahí. Él levantó el antebrazo y lo dejó en el marco de la puerta, luego metió la mano libre en su bolsillo.

—Hola. —Dijo él, inclinando el costado de su cabeza contra su brazo alzado.

Algunos momentos pasaron en silencio mientras se veían el uno al otro, ella lucía como si estuviera intentando descubrir cómo decir lo que quería y él esperaba (mucho más nerviosamente que lo que su compuesto exterior sugería) escuchar lo que fuera.

—Todavía te deseo. —Dijo abruptamente, luego presionó una mano contra su frente. —Maldición…

La cabeza de Kakashi se separó de su brazo, y él le miró con los ojos bien abiertos mientras ella continuaba.

—Esa no era la forma en que había planeado decirlo… del todo. —Gruñó al suelo, una mano colgando de su costado. —Pero ahí está…—Ella levantó la cabeza para encontrar su mirada y se encogió de hombros. —Todavía te deseo, Kakashi. Es por eso que estoy aquí.

Lo que fuera que él estuviera esperando, no había sido eso, pero se recuperó rápidamente, y en el instante en que el 'aquí' dejó sus labios, él la arrastró al interior y cerró la puerta empujando su espalda con dureza contra ella mientras él estampaba la boca contra la suya.

Él inmediatamente se encontró con su lengua, que salió y deslizó contra la de él mientras la besaba profundamente.

—Sí… —Gruñó contra sus labios cuando ella jaló su cabello con ambas manos.

Esta era la forma en que él la quería… viniendo a él luego de haber retrocedido para considerar realmente lo que ella quería y luego mostrar ninguna señal de duda cuando su cuerpo encontró el de él. Había tomado una decisión… no _la_ decisión, pero sí una en la dirección correcta, y era casi suficiente como para volverlo loco.

Él la amaba, y la necesitaba, y ella _no estaba lo suficientemente cerca,_ pensó, jalándola desesperadamente contra él con las manos sobre sus caderas.

* * *

La posesiva forma en que él la había arrastrado a su departamento y puesto su espalda contra la puerta antes de cubrirle la boca con la de él debió haberla enfurecido.

Pero no.

De hecho, se dio cuenta mientras sus manos sujetaban con fuerza sus caderas y sus dientes arañaban a través de su garganta, que sentir su muy masculino cuerpo tomando control de su muy femenino cuerpo no le asustaba o la enfurecía ni le hacía sentir insegura… le excitaba.

Tal vez era el saber que él la dejaría ir en el instante si ella se lo pidiera… tal vez era saber que este normalmente imperturbable hombre había perdido mucho control por su culpa, que él la deseaba tanto…

Tal vez era porque, aun con toda la rudeza, sintió que él le estaba adorando…

—Kakashi… —Ella gimió, enterrándole las uñas en la espalda cuando él llevó una de sus piernas sobre su cadera y la presionó con más dureza contra la puerta.

—Déjame mostrarte qué más quería hacerte contra ese árbol. —Le escuchó murmurar bruscamente contra su oreja.

Las palabras enviaron otra ola de calor a través de su ya ardiente cuerpo, y mientras ella inclinaba la cabeza contra la puerta, le sintió besar desde su cuello hacia su pecho cubierto hasta que él estaba de rodillas frente a ella.

Él dejó caer su pierna al suelo luego, pero sólo lo suficiente como para bajarle la ropa, dejando su parte inferior desnuda para él, y no le dio tiempo para cohibirse antes de que él jalara la misma pierna sobre su hombro y deslizara la lengua sobre y entre sus labios bajos.

—Oh, dios… —Jadeó, enredando los dedos de ambas manos en su cabello y acercándolo.

Él giró la punta de su lengua alrededor de su clítoris, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para succionar cuidadosamente.

Y luego él deslizó su lengua dentro de ella, moviéndola en formas en que ni sus dedos o su verga podrían moverse. Sus músculos vaginales intentaron apretarse alrededor de ella, intentaron mantenerla ahí hasta que terminara, pero se escapó cada vez hasta que pensó que se volvería loca por la necesidad.

Cuando eventualmente él reemplazó su lengua con la penetración de dos dedos, él mantuvo su movimiento lento, besando y mordiendo la cara interna de sus muslos con cada tentador giro dentro de ella.

—Kakashi, por favor… Más rápido. —Ella casi rogó con un frustrado tirón de cabello.

* * *

Kakashi se río por lo bajo pero no aceleró su ritmo ante su petición. En lugar de ello, agregó su lengua de vuelta a la mezcla, dejándola deslizarse alrededor de sus dedos, sobre su clítoris y a lo largo del borde de su entrada.

Sintiéndola mojarse con cada lenta penetración, cada deliberada lengüeteada, él la miró por un momento, sin detener la acción de sus dedos. Ella era hermosa, su cabeza hacia atrás por el placer que él le estaba dando, sus manos en su cabello.

La deseaba, y al menos por ahora, ella era suya.

—Dime cuando vayas a terminar, Sakura. —Le ordenó, su voz oscura con su propio deseo. —Necesito saber…

Con la mano que no estaba trabajando en el orgasmo de su amante, Kakashi aflojó sus pantalones y liberó su verga. La apretó y se acarició mientras deslizaba un tercer dedo dentro de Sakura y aplanaba la lengua contra su clítoris.

* * *

Dios, su voz era tan jodidamente sexy viniendo de entre sus piernas, y no ayudaba que pensó escuchar el roce de sus pantalones y podía imaginar que él estaba liberándose, podía imaginarlo envolviendo su larga mano alrededor de su verga y frotándola de arriba abajo, poniéndose más y más duro por ella, por culpa de ella… la mera idea le estaba acercando al límite, y no pudo evitar el casi gemido que escapó de su garganta.

Él eligió ese particular momento para agregar otro dedo y cambiar la forma en que le lamía, acelerando el ritmo.

 _Finalmente…_

—No te detengas… —Murmuró desesperadamente, la parte inferior de su cuerpo retorciéndose contra su boca, sus manos. —No te detengas…

Algunos giros de sus dedos, algunas caricias más de su lengua y luego su respiración se entrecortó. —Ka… Kakashi… voy a…

* * *

Cuando el primer apretón de sus paredes internas cayó sobre sus dedos, él los sacó de ella y se levantó, manteniendo su pierna sobre su cadera y deslizando su húmeda mano sobre su verga por medio segundo antes de penetrarla.

* * *

Por un momento, cuando él retiró sus dedos mientras ella comenzaba a terminar, Sakura pensó que iba a tener que matarlo… y luego lo sintió conducir su verga increíblemente dura dentro de ella, y sollozó, la intensidad de su orgasmo creciendo exponencialmente con cada embiste de sus caderas.

En algún punto, él había metido el brazo debajo de su otra pierna así que ambas estaban envolviendo su cintura, y cuando su orgasmo finalmente terminó, ella entrelazó sus tobillos detrás de su espalda baja y lo arrastró a un beso.

Aunque todavía estaba sensible, de alguna forma sus repetidos movimientos habían encendido de nuevo su deseo casi instantáneamente, y las palabras que él pronunció mientras continuaba penetrándola hicieron mucho para ayudar.

—Eres tan jodidamente sexy, Sakura…—Dijo entre besos. —Sólo quiero estar dentro de ti de esta forma todo el tiempo.

Él comenzó a levantarla y a dejarla caer de vuelta hacia él con ambas manos en su trasero, y el repentino cambio de ángulo la tenía resollando y apretando sus hombros.

—No sé cuánto más pueda durar… —Gruñó, jalando su lóbulo entre los dientes. —Te deseo tanto…

Sakura de pronto se sintió atrevida… el placer que él le estaba dando, el obvio placer que él estaba sintiendo… le estaban poniendo temeraria, osada. Luego de besarle el cuello, Sakura susurró oscuramente en su oreja. —Entonces termina, Kakashi… Quiero sentirte terminando dentro de mí.

No podía creer que estaba diciendo esas cosas, pero su reacción lo valió por completo…

—Mierda, Sakura, estás intentando matarme… —Maldijo mientras su ritmo comenzaba a romperse. —Quiero que termines de nuevo… pero… mierda…

Su voz se cortó con un gruñido bajo en su boca mientras le besaba y sacudía bruscamente una vez más cuando su orgasmo llegó. Ella juró que podía sentirlo terminando dentro, y pareció ser la última cosa que necesitó para llegar a su propio orgasmo.

—Kakashi… —Jadeó contra sus labios, sus paredes pulsando alrededor de él. —Fue tan bueno…

* * *

Era mejor que su fantasía, mejor de lo que había imaginado sería cuando ella estaba considerando entre ir o no con él luego de la sala de archivos.

Con su cuerpo alrededor del suyo, su boca en la suya, su verga dentro de ella, llenándola con su semilla, y la forma en que él le abrazaba con tanta fuerza, como si nunca quisiera dejarla ir, estaba abrumada… su garganta comenzó a cerrarse, sus lágrimas a picar en las esquinas de sus ojos… pero no eran lágrimas de arrepentimiento, no eran lágrimas de culpa, aunque deberían haber sido…

Eran las lágrimas que venían con el sentir demasiado… demasiado placer, físico y emocional… Sentía tanto por este hombre, y le estaba sobrepasando.

Pero no quería dejar sus brazos… en ese momento, con las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, sólo quería aferrarse a él, permitirle que continuara haciéndola sentir tanto que su cuerpo no tuviera otra opción más que llorar.

—Kakashi… —Susurró, su garganta todavía apretada, y levantó su cabeza de su hombro, donde él había estado descansando mientras su orgasmo pasaba. Ella le miró luego, vio en esos ojos gris profundo, y las lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas cuando lo besó; podía probar la sal en sus labios mientras se fundían con los de él.

—¿Por qué estás llorando? —Preguntó, la preocupación enlazada a su voz. Todavía tenía que separarse de ella, pero tendría que dejar que sus piernas tocaran el suelo.

—No lo sé. —Respondió silenciosamente y le sonrió a través de las lágrimas. Él le sonrió suavemente a ella, luego acarició con su nariz la de ella y retrocedió lejos de la puerta, sus manos todavía bajo sus muslos.

—No lo sé. —Repitió mientras él los acercaba su cama. —…pero está bien.

* * *

 **N/A y NSP:** No tengan sexo sin protección a menos que su pareja esté limpia y estén en control natal o listos para tener un bebé.

* * *

Notas de la traductora:

Disculpen la tardanza. Antes de continuar, necesito anunciar que el próximo viernes no habrá actualización. Probablemente lo suba el domingo o lunes. Y que mañana sábado actualizo Only Love Strangers *confetti*

Ahora sí, ¿Qué les pareció esto? Ya sé que es cortito, pero tuvieron su mini dosis de smut ¿No? En fin, el próximo capítulo tendrá diálogo, mucho diálogo, pero créanme, es necesario y habrá respuestas :D

 **Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo la traducción** ; mañana espero responder los reviews que tengo ahí atrasados. Gracias a NothyAsakura, naomichan95, IsellaTHG, GeishaPax y sakkuharuu por sus comentarios.

Berthy: ¡Hola! Gracias por pasarte a leer de nuevo el fic, espero que mi traducción te agrade. Y pues bueno, no eres la única shipper Sasusaku que se ha venido a leer el fic, pero de cualquier forma, gracias por animarte.

Isabel: ¡Hola de nuevo! Rayos... como habrás leído, casi nada de lo que esperabas pasó en este capítulo, pero en el siguiente sí, lo juro. Ya estuvo bueno de que nada más se den sin una explicación de por medio, ¿No? Jajaja Te agradezco el interés por mi historia, mañana subo el capítulo nuevo, sólo falta revisar las faltas de ortografía y los dedazos ¡Un abrazo!

Y eso es todo, en serio, no saben lo feliz que me hacen por continuar leyendo la traducción. Recuerden que Kakashisgf lee sus comentarios, así que asegúrense de dejarle algo lindo ¡Nos leemos en la próxima actualización!


	29. Capítulo 29

**¡Hola!**

Antes de comenzar -y disculpen la hora-, quiero hacerles ¿una aclaración? Bueno, hay cierta escena en que se mencionan las palabras 'casa' y 'hogar', supongo que a estas alturas todo el mundo lo sabe, pero 'casa' se utiliza para designar el sitio, el lugar físico donde se vive, mientras que 'hogar' es la sensación que nos provoca ese sitio gracias a los habitantes.

Esto es porque siento que en un frase en concreto genera cierta confusión.

De cualquier manera, reviso más tarde el capítulo.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **Better Man**_ pertenece a **Kakashisgf** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción. Agradezco también a la autora por su trabajo como beta reader.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

 **Un Mejor Hombre**

 **Capítulo 29**

—Cuatro años atrás, —Kakashi murmuró, sus labios y aliento acariciando la desnuda piel de su espalda baja mientras lentamente levantaba su blusa.

Sakura estaba tendida principalmente de costado sobre su cama, su cara alejada de él y abrazando flojamente la almohada sobre la que descansaba.

Subrepticiamente respiró profundo a través de la nariz. La almohada olía como Kakashi… Si él no hubiera estado ahí, probablemente habría enterrado la cara en ella como una adolescente con su primer enamoramiento.

… Pero él definitivamente _estaba_ ahí. Sentía sus callosos dedos levantándole la blusa poco a poco desde donde la manta que cubría sus piernas se había encimado, todo el camino dejando besos tibios en cada vertebra recién revelada.

Luego de un momento de perderse en su toque, reconoció que había dicho algo. —¿Qué? —Preguntó suavemente, sintiéndose en paz.

* * *

Kakashi había alcanzado sus omoplatos para entonces, y dejó que su mano se deslizara por su espalda para desabrochar su bra, luego besó a lo largo de la línea donde la había envuelto y suavemente la manipuló y sacó su blusa por encima de su cabeza.

Luego de que quitó la blusa y bra y los dejó caer del lado de ella de la cama, suavemente retiró el cabello de su cuello y plantó una serie de besos perezosos y abiertos en la sensible piel.

Con un casi inaudible gemido, Sakura se arqueó contra él un poquito más, y en respuesta, él movió la lengua a través de su lóbulo, luego comenzó a trazar su camino hasta que estaba besándole entre los omóplatos de nuevo.

Luego de dejar los labios brevemente una vez más en su nuca, Kakashi retrocedió y acomodó la cabeza en una de sus manos mientras los dedos de la otra viajaron por su costado… sobre sus costillas, sobre la pendiente de su cintura, sobre la curva de su cadera… antes de hacer lo mismo, todavía más lentamente, en reversa.

Sólo unos cinco centímetros separaban su pecho desnudo de su espalda, y él podía ver la piel de gallina que había quedado tras su toque.

—Comencé a enamorarme de ti hace cuatro años. —Respondió silenciosamente, su mano andante continuando su lánguido camino a través de su cuerpo.

* * *

Pese a su estado relajado, el aliento de Sakura quedó atrapado en su garganta ante su admisión.

Sí, sabía que él la amaba por la forma en que le miraba, por la forma en que él le abrazaba, por las cosas que hacía por ella y por Sarada…

Pero esta era la primera vez que lo había escuchado usar esa palabra en alto: "amor".

No, no sólo "amor"… _"enamorado",_ había dicho.

Y refiriéndose a ella, Sakura. _Uchiha_ Sakura.

"Enamorado"...

¿Y desde hace cuatro años?

Le aterrorizaba y le llenaba con mariposas bailarinas y calentaba su corazón y lo rompía y ponía a girar su mente todo al mismo tiempo, y por su vida, no podía encontrar algo que decir en ese momento que tuviera algo de sentido…

Así que no dijo nada.

* * *

Cuando Kakashi le sintió dejar de respirar, él apretó su cintura ligeramente y agachó la cabeza para acariciarle el cuello con la nariz.

—Respira, Sakura. —Murmuró contra su oreja. —No es el fin del mundo…

Él se alejó de nuevo pero dejó la mano sobre su cintura. —La gente lo hace todo el tiempo… enamorarse. No puede ser así de horrible. —Continuó, su voz juguetona.

* * *

De vuelta al reino de la realidad por su familiar tono ligero, Sakura aplastó su mano. —Aunque, _tú_ no, Kakashi… no el elusivo Ninja que Copia de Konoha, ¡El soltero consumado! —Dijo medio a broma, todavía sin mirarlo. — _Tú_ no te enamoras…

En la pausa que siguió, ella lo imaginó mirando al techo introspectivamente.

—Hmm… —Replicó finalmente. —Parece que has sido mal informada. Tendré que corregir esto inmediatamente…

Con eso, él usó la mano en su cintura para acercarla, luego envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella. Sakura inconscientemente se encontró acomodándose contra su cuerpo y deslizando los dedos de su mano libre entre los dedos de él que había colgado sobre su torso como si lo hubieran hecho de toda la vida.

—Tu cumpleaños de cuatro años atrás. —Kakashi dijo. —Coincidió con el campamento de supervivencia de la Academia, así que los niños no estaban, e Ino de alguna forma logró convencerte de salir al bar esa noche. Me pasé-

—Tarde, lo recuerdo. —Sakura gruñó. —Idiota.

Kakashi la abrazó y besó en el hombro. —Ah. —Dijo. —Pero de cualquier manera te gusto…

Entre su (correcta) declaración y el hecho de que ella estaba siendo envuelta por su cuerpo semidesnudo, Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse. —Hombre imposible. —Murmuró afectuosamente.

Él canturreó mostrándose de acuerdo. —¿Puedo continuar mi historia ahora, o hay otros defectos de carácter que te gustaría apuntar?

—Eh… no lo vale. —Sakura replicó. —Seré tan vieja como tú para cuando termine.

En respuesta, Kakashi dejó que su mano abandonara la de ella para viajar ligeramente sobre su estómago y bajar al parche de rizos rosados entre sus piernas.

—¿Debería probarte de nuevo que no soy viejo, Sa-ku-ra? —Murmuró oscuramente contra su oreja mientras un dedo daba vueltas cerca de sus labios externos.

Sakura recordó la manera en que él le había torturado con su pulgar en la misma área la primera vez que habían hecho el amor, y se humedeció más contra su voluntad. Casi al mismo tiempo, lo sintió ponerse duro detrás de ella, y esa cegadora necesidad que parecía inspirar en ella con tanta facilidad comenzó a crecer. Sólo se incrementó cuando él lentamente lamió el contorno de su oreja…

Pero luego él deslizó el brazo haca arriba para unir sus dedos una vez más.

—Lo siento, Sakura-chan. —Dijo, poniendo un poco de espacio entre sus cabezas. —… Incluso si me gustaría probarte lo equivocada que estás ahora mismo, tendrás que esperar un poco… Esta es una historia importante.

Sakura se sonrojó de nuevo, sabiendo exactamente cómo él supo que estaba excitada. Pero supuso que tenía razón… la historia de cómo él se enamoró de ella _era_ una importante, especialmente dadas las circunstancias actuales… incluso si no estaba segura de estar lista para escucharla.

Y entonces asintió. —Dime.

* * *

Kakashi sintió que estaba teniendo una experiencia extracorpórea… tenerla aquí, así… desnuda en sus brazos, dejándole abrazarla y sin mostrar señales de querer escapar… era surreal. Y con la forma en que su estómago estaba haciéndose nudos sobre admitirle cómo se había enamorado de ella, él estaba comenzando a darse cuenta que tal vez nunca creyó -de hecho- haber tenido una oportunidad, tal vez nunca - _de hecho-_ creyó que tendría esta oportunidad.

Era desconcertante, pero no de mala manera, pensó mientras respiraba la intoxicante mezcla de sus productos de baño y su deseo. Su brazo se apretó inconscientemente alrededor de ella.

—Cuando llegué ahí. —Continuó. —Estabas bien encaminada a caerte dormida de borracha. Me quedé ahí un rato, bebí algo, luego fui a casa.

—Pero no podía dormir, así que luego de dar vueltas por algunas horas, decidí ir al cenotafio. Tomé la ruta larga a través de los campos de entrenamiento, y fue ahí donde te encontré… en el campo de entrenamiento número 3, apenas capaz de mantenerte derecha contra el poste en el que até a Naruto hace tantos años atrás. No tengo idea de cómo conseguiste escapar de tus amigos, pero no deberías haber estado ahí sola.

—No recuerdo esto. —Sakura dijo silenciosamente. —Recuerdo el bar, pero no esto.

Kakashi se río entre dientes. —No me sorprende… Nunca te he visto así de borracha, antes o después.

Él se detuvo, y cuando continuó hablando, su tono era más serio. —Estabas llorando – _habías estado_ llorando por un rato, parecía. Intenté convencerte de ir a casa, pero te rehusaste, diciendo que no era un hogar, y por eso no podías ir a "tu casa".

Sintió como se hundió contra la almohada bajo su cabeza. —¿Dije eso? —Su voz era desgarradoramente silenciosa.

—Lo hiciste. —Confirmó, dándole a su mano un ligero apretón. —Ya que era claro que no iba a convencerte de irte, me senté junto a ti. Comenzaste a llorar con más fuerza y me preguntaste si podría abrazarte, sólo por un rato.

—Nunca te había visto así, así de mal… no luego de que Sasuke se fuera, no luego de que intentara asesinarte, no durante la guerra… Nunca te había visto así.

—Así que lo hice. Me recline contra el poste y tú te arrastraste hacia mis brazos y lloraste.

El corazón de Kakashi se apretó por la memoria de esos sollozos, la forma en que ella había apretado su camiseta como si fuera un salvavidas, como si fuera a desaparecer si no se sujetaba a algo.

* * *

Los ojos de Sakura estaban comenzando a llenarse con lágrimas. No podía recordar lo que él estaba diciendo, pero sabía que podría haber hecho algo así… No bebía muy seguido en ese entonces, así que cuando lo hacía, tenía la tendencia de sobrepasarse si nadie la detenía.

Y sabía que, muy adentro, había luchado con Sasuke estando lejos. Nunca se había admitido a sí misma (sobria) que a veces no pensaba en su casa como un hogar, pero escuchando a Kakashi decir eso ahora, se dio cuenta que, en cierto nivel, se sentía así. Esa ocasión de la que Kakashi hablaba, pudo haber sido porque Sasuke _no estaba_ ahí, pero recientemente, se había sentido así cuando él _estaba_ ahí… O tal vez era que ahora pensaba menos de ella como _su_ hogar –De Sasuke, Sakura y Sarada. Era como si ella y Sarada la hubieran hecho su hogar –de Sakura y Sarada- durante su ausencia, y él era sólo un visitante.

… Nunca se había permitido verdaderamente reconocer eso antes.

* * *

Kakashi sintió sus hombros comenzar a sacudirse con el esfuerzo de contener las lágrimas, y él la acercó hacia sí tanto como podía y la mantuvo ahí.

—Lo siento. —Él escuchó decir con voz ahogada. —¿Qué pasó después de eso?

Él sabía que no quería hablar sobre el presente, así que sólo besó la punta de su oreja y continuó su historia.

—No podía entender mucho de lo que estabas diciendo, pero me di cuenta de que estabas tratando de convencerte de que todo estaría bien, que sólo tenías que esperar a que terminara la misión y luego podrían ser una familia.

—Eventualmente, lloraste hasta dormirte, así que te levanté y te llevé de regreso a tu casa, y te metí ahí.

—¿Fuiste tú? —Su voz fue suave. Lucía tan pequeña en sus brazos en ese momento, y él quería protegerla del mundo. Incluso si no lo necesitaba.

—Fui yo. —Confirmó.

—Siempre me pregunté cómo llegué ahí… la última cosa que recuerdo es el bar. —Murmuró.

Parecía que sus lágrimas se habían calmado, y él estaba agradecido… odiaba verla llorar, incluso más cuando era su culpa.

—¿Pero qué tiene que ver todo esto con que supuestamente te hayas enamorado de mí? —Preguntó finalmente.

—No es 'supuestamente'. —Corrigió con el ceño fruncido. —Es verdad.

Sakura suspiró. —De acuerdo, entonces, ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con que te enamoraste de mí? No puedo imaginar ser muy atractiva en ese estado.

Ella giró su cuerpo para verlo a la cara, sus ojos cuestionantes. Él dejó que la mano que había estado sosteniendo la de ella subiera para acunar su mejilla y deslizó el pulgar a través de su labio inferior, luego le dio una sonrisa a medias.

—Oh, eras un desastre… Maquillaje de ojos por todos lados, el cabello revuelto, los ojos rojos, tu nariz moqueando –usaste mi manga como pañuelo más de una vez- —Dijo, sonriendo.

Ella le miró de malas. —Entiendo la idea…

Su sonrisa se suavizó. —Eras un desastre, Sakura… pero eras un desastre de _mujer._ —Se detuvo, su expresión pensativa. —Incluso si te casaste, tuviste una hija… No estoy seguro de haberte visto realmente como una _mujer_ hasta esa noche. No había pensado de ti como una niña tampoco, pero… no lo sé. Tal vez fue escuchar sobre los problemas claramente adultos que estabas enfrentando… Tal vez fue abrazarte, estar así de cerca físicamente a ti en un entorno privado.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Lo que fuera que era, te vi diferente luego de esa noche. Comencé a notarte más… al principio era sólo preocupación general; presté más atención de la usual a tus expresiones y a tu lenguaje corporal para probar y ver si estabas bien. Y parecías feliz las veces en que te vi, especialmente cuando estabas con Sarada-chan, pero a veces podía ver una pizca de esa tristeza… o soledad, tal vez…

* * *

Kakashi bajó la mirada para encontrarla con la de ella, y parecía que él podía ver a través de ella. Le hacía sentir avergonzada y expuesta…

Pero de alguna forma también le hacía sentir segura y amada… si él podía ver a través de ella, y aun así la quería aquí de esta forma, en sus brazos…

Incapaz de continuar viendo sus ojos, se giró de costado y levantó la mano para jalar la manta todavía más arriba. Él ayudó, luego continuó. —Sabía por qué Sasuke estaba fuera, pero no entendía por qué no te contactaba con más frecuencia o te visitaba a veces. Aun así, antes de esa noche, no había pensado mucho más, sólo que era un poco extraño, pero no eran mis asuntos, y en cualquier caso, tú parecías estar bien con ese arreglo.

—Aunque, esa noche, supe que tú no estabas bien con ello, no realmente. O mejor dicho, tu cerebro estaba bien con él, pero tu corazón no. Y eso me preocupaba. Para ser honesto, no había estado particularmente emocionado cuando te juntaste con Sasuke, porque sospechaba que él no sería lo que tú querías que fuera, pero parecías feliz, y sabía que sería bueno para él… probablemente mejor que cualquier terapia que pudiéramos haber establecido… así que les deseé a ambos lo mejor.

* * *

Kakashi estaba un poco sorprendido de sí mismo… no había esperado seguirse así de largo, pero parecía que una vez que comenzó a hablar, no pudo parar… se dio cuenta que quería contarle todo.

—Y luego tuviste a Sarada-chan. —Continuó. —Y te veías feliz… un poco descuidada a veces, pero me dicen que ese es uno de los síntomas comunes de ser un nuevo padre.

Sakura se rio. —Actúas como si fuera un tipo de enfermedad.

Kakashi levantó una ceja. —Más o menos parece una cuando piensas sobre ello… Esas pequeñas criaturas se adueñan de tu vida, infestan tu casa con kunai de plástico en colores brillantes, siempre queriendo ver tu rostro…

Ella se río de nuevo y le dio un codazo. —Eso último sólo es un problema cuando tú lo haces uno… y sabes que te diviertes con eso.

—…Tal vez. —Admitió, luego se frotó las costillas y le frunció el ceño a la parte trasera de su cabeza. —Siempre eres tan violenta…

—Ah, —Ella dijo, haciendo su mejor imitación de Kakashi. —Pero de cualquier modo te gusto…

Sonriendo, él la jaló de nuevo contra su pecho. —Mujer imposible. —Murmuró contra su oreja.

* * *

Sakura tembló por su oscuro tono incluso mientras su corazón se calentaba. —Deja de distraerte y termina tu historia. —Gruñó, sonrojada.

—Mm. —Él aceptó sin protesta, sus dedos moviéndose sobre su mano, su brazo. —Bueno, eventualmente comencé a molestarte… No me gustaba esa soledad que vi en ti, y de alguna manera, me sentí responsable. Si hubiera sido capaz de llegar a Sasuke antes de que dejara la aldea-

Sakura le interrumpió. —Kakashi, eso no fue tu culpa. Y nadie te culpa por ello, ni siquiera Sasuke. Hiciste lo mejor que podías bajo las circunstancias… algunas cosas no pueden evitarse.

Él suspiró, y ella se deslizó un poquito más cerca de él. —Yo no te culpo. —Finalizó, su voz silenciosa pero resoluta.

—Lo sé. —Dijo, enterrando su cara en su cabello. —Y sé que –objetivamente- no había en verdad mucho más que podría haber hecho. Pero, como tantas otras cosas… —Él levantó la cabeza para descansarla de nuevo en su brazo. —Lo que tú sabes y lo que tú sientes no siempre encajan.

 _Sabias palabras._ Sakura Interna se asomó.

Sakura la empujó.

—Como sea. —Kakashi continuó, su mano de vuelta a su cintura. —En algún lugar a lo largo de esa línea… conmigo molestándote siempre que podía y tú ayudándome con las venturas diplomáticas… me di cuenta que te habías vuelto la persona más importante en mi vida.

Sakura fue tomada por sorpresa. Saber que él la amaba era una cosa… saber que él la amaba por encima de los demás era una cosa enteramente diferente. Era lo más aterrador de todos los aspectos aterradores de lo que estaban haciendo… y había muchos.

Él interrumpió sus pensamientos. —Pero no fue hasta que vi cuánto la situación con Sasuke estaba desgastándote y que tuve el pensamiento de que podía hacerte más feliz que me di cuenta que te deseaba para mí… en todo sentido.

Sakura se sonrojó. Él no necesitaba decir cosas como lo hacía…

—Escondiste tu infelicidad muy bien, pero soy muy bueno en ver más allá de lo aparente. Aun así, pensé que serían capaces de funcionar cuando su misión terminara, y quería que ambos fueran felices, así que decidí nunca dejarte saber cómo me sentía. Estoy acostumbrado a estar solo de cualquier forma… podía soportarlo si significaba que mi gente querida… especialmente tú… era feliz.

Involuntariamente, los ojos de Sakura comenzaron a humedecerse. Él era tan sacrificado; rompía su corazón.

—Kakashi… —Ella dijo, su voz pesada con las lágrimas no derramadas.

Él frotó su pulgar tranquilizadoramente sobre su estómago y continuó. —Pero luego la misión de Sasuke terminó, y él se fue de nuevo, y vi que casi estabas destrozada… estabas perdiendo la esperanza. Apenas podía soportarlo, pero creí que él no se iría tanto tiempo esta ocasión, así que mantuve mi distancia. Sin embargo, él continuó alejado.

Él llevó la mano a su cara y tiernamente la giró hacia la suya. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, los suyos estaban completamente serios y llenos de emociones que le hicieron querer abrazarlo, y las lágrimas en los propios amenazaban con derramarse.

—Mereces ser feliz, Sakura. —Dijo. —Y también Sasuke. Pero justo ahora, sólo uno de los dos lo es, y no es el que preferiría que lo fuera. No quiero herir a Sasuke, pero quiero que tú seas feliz, y has sacrificado lo suficiente por él.

—Si creyera que él alguna vez será lo que tú quieres, lo que tú necesitas, nunca hubiera avanzado, pero no… Creo que él continuará lastimándote –no porque él no te ame, sino porque él no sabe cómo amarte de la manera correcta.

Ante eso, Sakura se alejó de él un poquito. Mientras que parte de ella estaba de acuerdo con lo que él estaba diciendo, otra parte… una parte profundamente encarnada… sintió que necesitaba defender a su esposo.

—¿Y crees que tú lo haces? —Le retó mientras las lágrimas, ahora tanto de confusión como de una punzada de ira y de cualquier cosa, cayeron por sus mejillas.

Él levantó la mano y limpió las gotas con su pulgar. —Sí. —Replicó simplemente, sus ojos tanto honestos como confidentes.

Sakura se mordió el labio mientras más lágrimas se formaban, y giró la cabeza lejos de él. —¿Cómo… cómo puedes decir eso? Básicamente me estás diciendo que deje a mi esposo… el hombre del que he estado enamorada desde que era una niña… el _padre_ de mi _hija…_ ¿Porque tú crees que puedes hacerme más feliz?

—Sakura, esto no es lo que quería… ¿Crees que es lo que deseaba? ¿Enamorarme de ti? ¿Una ex estudiante, una mujer casada? … Esto no era lo que quería. —Su voz era más emocional de lo que ella jamás hubiera escuchado, y le hizo comenzar a llorar fervorosamente.

Pero todavía continuó. —Quería que ambos tuvieran una feliz y satisfactoria relación… pero no. Tu tristeza esa noche… era _palpable._ Me cortó. Y eso fue cuando tú todavía tenías esperanza de que las cosas cambiarían cuando su misión terminara. Ni siquiera podía soportar el pensamiento de la tristeza que debes estar sintiendo ahora… No la mereces.

* * *

Él no quería llegar así de lejos. No quería ir así de lejos, y ahora ella estaba llorando, y era su culpa, y le mataba. No pudo evitar el mover la mano hacia ella, acercarla de vuelta hacia su pecho, y estaba el pequeño consuelo de que ella le dejara.

—Sakura… lo siento. —Susurró contra su cabello, abrazándola. —Lo siento tanto… No debí ponerte en esta posición. Fue un error.

* * *

No pudo evitar sentirse consolada por sus brazos rodeándola, y una parte de ella se odió por ello. Pero cuando se disculpó, parecía que no estaba tan lejos de llorar también… cuando dijo que esto había sido un error… su corazón se torció más fuerte de lo que había hecho nunca.

Se giró sobre su otro costado para estar de frente a él y le puso la mano en la mejilla. Sus ojos, como ella sospechaba, brillaban con el comienzo de las lágrimas, y llevaban un dolor que hacía que sus propias lágrimas se derramaran con más fuerza, pero tenía que decirle…

—No fue un error. —Dijo, asegurándose de que le estaba viendo. —Kakashi, lo que sea que fuera… lo que sea que _es…_ no es un error.

Y luego ella lo besó. Le besó con todas las emociones que habían estado creciendo ese día, la semana pasada, los últimos meses… Lo besó con toda la necesidad y la frustración y el dolor y la soledad de la última década.

Sus lágrimas salaron su beso, pero no le importó mientras su mano se enredó en su cabello y luego se deslizó por su espalda, presionándola tan fuerte como podía, y la de ella envolvió su cuello.

Él profundizó el beso y la hizo rodar sobre su espalda y sus piernas se levantaron alrededor de su cintura y cuando él la penetró, ella pensó que nunca se había sentido tan cercana a otro ser humano como lo hizo en ese momento. Fue intenso, aterrador, estimulante y perfecto...

Y cuando terminaron, respirando con dureza en la boca del otro y luego mezclando sus labios para dar otro largo beso, todavía unidos como uno solo, ella pensó que tal vez él tenía razón ... tal vez ella se merecía más ...

Y cuando él murmuró: —Te amo, Sakura. —En su oreja, mientras la levantaba de su espalda y la abrazaba contra su costado, pensó que tal vez él también tenía razón en eso... tal vez él era quien podría dárselo.

* * *

 **N/A:** He tenido este capítulo planeado durante mucho tiempo, así que fue bueno finalmente escribirlo.

 **NPS:** Sexo no protegido… ETS… bebés… sean responsables, gente. Las consecuencias en la vida real pueden no ser tan divertidas.

* * *

Notas de la traductora:

Nuevamente, disculpen la tardanza. En realidad iba a subirlo mañana porque tuve un día larguísimo y no había terminado de traducir. En fin, ya está hecho.

Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo la traducción y el apoyo que nos están mostrando. Responderé pronto los reviews.

 **Isabel:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Este capítulo es bastante largo a comparación del anterior y de cierta forma cumplirá con tus expectativas, ¿No? Sobre mi fic, sí, me atoré, pero piensa que ese capítulo lleva no sé cuanto tiempo ahí parado xD Estoy revisando unos archivos que tengo ahí y todavía me debato un poco sobre ocuparlos para la actualización, pero creo que es un buen momento porque ya estoy estancada. Sólo espero tener un poquito más de tiempo para corregir ciertas cosas que me saltan. Agradezco mucho que continúes leyendo ambos proyectos ¡Un abrazo!

Y eso es todo. La actualización se realizará con normalidad el día viernes si no me surge nada. Pasen buena semana.


	30. Capítulo 30

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **Better Man**_ pertenece a **Kakashisgf** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción. Agradezco también a la autora por su trabajo como beta reader.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

 **Un Mejor Hombre**

 **Capítulo 30**

Sakura estaba acurrucada contra el costado de Kakashi, la cabeza sobre su hombro, su brazo alrededor de ella. Estudió su dedo índice mientras trazaba patrones aleatorios a través de su pecho.

—¿Qué sucede ahora? —Preguntó ella silenciosamente, los ojos todavía concentrados en los movimientos de su dedo.

* * *

Kakashi suspiró y apretó su agarre en ella. Miró al techo sobre ellos.

—No puedo decirte qué hacer, Sakura. —Replicó, su voz agotada. —Sabes cómo me siento… Si dependiera de mí, dejarías a Sasuke y me dejarías darte lo que él no puede.

* * *

 _Me dejarías darte lo que él no puede…_

El estómago de Sakura se tensó ante las palabras de Kakashi, y ante el pensamiento de tenerlo así siempre que quisiera… sin la culpa. Se tensó por el pensamiento de tener más cenas, sólo los tres… Sakura, Sarada y Kakashi… como una familia real. Se tensó por el pensamiento de estar con un hombre que la hacía reír, que la retaba, que le ayudaba, que le mostraba cuánto la adoraba, que estaba ahí para ella y para su hija.

Inconscientemente, ella se acurrucó más cerca de él.

* * *

Kakashi suspiró de nuevo, luego descansó la barbilla en lo alto de su cabeza. —Pero no depende de mí, Sakura… Necesitas decidir qué es lo que quieres en verdad, qué es en verdad mejor para ti y para Sarada.

* * *

Sakura sabía eso, pero deseaba que no fuera sólo su decisión. No quería herir a nadie… la idea de lo que Sasuke sentiría si ella fuera a dejarle le mataba, pero el pensamiento de lo que Kakashi sentiría si ella terminaba lo que sea que tenía con él también hacía su corazón torcerse… y sabía que terminaría lastimándose al final también. Él le hacía feliz; no podía negarlo. Y él le hizo darse cuenta cuán feliz _podía_ ser. Ella no sabía (o no se había dejado notar) la extensión de cuán _infeliz_ era hasta que Kakashi le hizo _feliz._ Era muy difícil contemplar el abandonar eso…

Luego estaba Sarada… ¿Cómo se sentiría? Apenas estaba consiguiendo conocer a su padre… ¿Cuánto un divorcio afectaría eso? Sakura podía ver a Sasuke lejos de la Aldea-

 _¿Todavía más?_ Sakura Interna interrumpió sarcásticamente.

Sakura quería discutir, pero tenía que estar de acuerdo. _Sí, todavía más._

Lo que significaba que no cambiarían mucho las cosas en ese sentido.

Y a Sarada le gustaba Kakashi… ¿Pero qué pensaría de tener al indudablemente exasperante hombre como su padrastro?

…Padrastro… eso sonaba tan extraño. Pero eso era lo que él sería, asumiendo que él quería casarse…

¿Él _querría_ casarse con ella?

Sakura inclinó la cabeza para mirar al Ninja que Copia. Él le regresó una mirada cálida, y ella se sonrojó, rápidamente agachando la cabeza.

Sí, él probablemente querría casarse con ella.

Su corazón comenzó a sentirse satisfecho de nuevo ante el pensamiento y por la forma en que él acarició con el pulgar la curva de su cintura. Ella dejó un cariñoso beso en el costado de su pecho.

…Sarada probablemente lo usaría como una excusa para ver su rostro…

Sakura se río entre dientes.

—¿Qué? —Kakashi preguntó, su voz perezosa.

—Nada… —Se río de nuevo. —Sólo tuve la imagen mental de Sarada diciéndote que tenías que mostrarle tu rostro si ibas a ser su padrastro.

—¿Padrastro, huh? —Kakashi murmuró socarronamente.

Sakura instantáneamente se llenó de vergüenza. —Bueno… yo um… sólo estaba… —Tartamudeó.

El pecho de Kakashi retumbó mientras él se reía. —No me importa. —Dijo, jalándola para encimarla sobre él.

—¡O-Oye! —Protestó, balanceándose con ambas palmas en su pecho antes de levantar la cabeza para verlo de malas.

Él dejó una mano en su espalda baja mientras usaba la otra para acomodar un mechón de cabello que le había caído en la cara tras la oreja. Su expresión hizo que su corazón se detuviera, y la mirada de enojo se desvaneció mientras las esquinas de sus ojos se arrugaron ligeramente con la pequeña sonrisa que él le dio. —Me casaría contigo. —Afirmó, como si fuera la cosa más simple del mundo.

Su mano se movió de detrás de su oreja para unirse a la otra en su espalda. Ella se estabilizó con un codo en su pecho y dejó que sus piernas se separaran así que estaba montando su cintura y mirándolo, la boca ligeramente abierta.

Ella no sabía por qué no estaba más asustada por un hombre al que nunca había considerado como amante hasta apenas unos meses atrás le estaba diciendo que se casaría con ella.

—¿Cómo puedes decir cosas así tan fácilmente? —Preguntó suavemente.

La esquina de su boca se levantó en una sonrisa juguetona. —Bueno, así como eres tan aficionada a mencionar… aunque exageres… —Brevemente le frunció el ceño. —No soy tan joven… He tenido un montón de tiempo para pensar quién soy y qué quiero. Y he pasado un montón de tiempo de los años pasados pensando sobre ti, decidiendo qué –si algo- debería hacer.

Él se detuvo, buscando sus ojos. —Sakura, no hubiera arriesgado tu matrimonio y nuestra amistad si no estuviera seguro de lo que quería… y no lo hubiera arriesgado si no estuviera seguro de que podría hacerte más feliz de lo que Sasuke hace.

Sakura vio en sus velados ojos grises la lucha por la que había pasado antes de decir el hacer un avance hacia ella.

—Lo sé. —Respondió con un pequeño suspiro. —Es sólo que es extraño para mí. Nunca había pensado en ti… o en alguien más, realmente… así.

Kakashi quitó una mano de su espalda para reajustar la almohada detrás de él así que estaba sentado un poquito más derecho. Ella sintió sus abdominales moverse entre sus piernas mientras él se giraba y reacomodaba, y luego su mano regresó a su lugar en su espalda y ella descubrió que podía verlo a los ojos más fácilmente.

Su ceño se frunció. —Y es extraño que no se sienta más extraño estar sentada aquí así contigo, en tu cama, ambos completamente desnudos. No sé por qué…

Su voz se interrumpió.

—¿No sabes por que qué? —Preguntó.

Ella le miró curiosamente, como si intentara descifrarlo. —No sé por qué no es extraño. No sé por qué me siento tan cómoda contigo, incluso ahora, así… No sé cómo puedes hacerme tan feliz cuando estamos haciendo algo tan incorrecto.

Su mirada se suavizó, y él se levantó para sentarse completamente, acunando su mejilla con una mano. —No lo sé tampoco. —Dijo. —Pero preferiría hacerte feliz cuando no estemos haciendo nada incorrecto.

Sus palabras le asustaban y le emocionaban y le hacían sentir amada. Casi inconscientemente, ella envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello y le ayudó a llevar sus bocas juntas para un largo, tierno beso, sólo alejándose cuando sintió que los hilos de deseo comenzaron de nuevo en lo bajo de su vientre.

—Mejor me voy. Necesito hacer la cena para Sarada. —Susurró contra sus labios, luego espontáneamente le besó de nuevo, dejando que sus lenguas se encontraran, sintiendo su agarre fortalecerse en su cintura.

Ella se separó luego de un minuto y se río. —Eres imposible. —Suspiró con una media sonrisa.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó, su cara era la imagen de la inocencia hasta que las comisuras de sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa presumida.

Su pulso se aceleró. —Eso. —Dijo, presionando la punta de un dedo contra sus labios. —Me mantendrás aquí por siempre…

Ella intentó levantarse, pero él la regresó contra él y besó una línea ascendente desde su cuello hasta su boca. —Hay peores cosas. —Murmuró oscuramente, fusionando sus labios por un breve pero profundo beso antes de soltarla y reclinarse contra la cabecera.

Respirando con un poco de trabajo, ella sacudió la cabeza por la sonrisa presumida de satisfacción que él tenía, luego se levantó de su cintura y de la cama para vestirse. Luego de un momento, él le siguió, poniéndose los pantalones azul marino. No pudo evitar el calor que le recorrió por el conocimiento de que él no se había puesto primero alguna prenda interior… combinado con la forma en que esos pantalones caían bajo en sus caderas, tenía la mitad de la mente en la idea de empujarlo de vuelta a la cama.

Cuando ella apartó los ojos de su cintura y los elevó para encontrar su mirada, tuvo la impresión de que él sabía exactamente donde había estado su mente, y su cara se sonrojó.

Rápidamente se puso los pantalones e hizo su camino hacia la puerta… sólo para ser detenida una vez más por una mano en su hombro. Pero esta vez, ella no objetó, en lugar de ello se giró y dejó que él la mantuviera ahí. Él dejó correr los dedos a través de su cabello.

—Sé que es un poco tarde para preguntar… —Comenzó, un brazo inconscientemente alzándose para rascarse la nuca con vergüenza. —¿Pero necesitamos preocuparnos sobre…?

Supo a qué se refería, y se sonrojó y miró al suelo. —No…Estoy protegida. Es algo estándar para las kunoichi, a menos que estés intentando… quedar…

Él apretó su cintura. —No es que me oponga a hacer bebés contigo-

Su cabeza dio un tirón. —¡Kakashi! No puedes… ¡No digas cosas como esa! —Sabía que su cara tenía que ser rojo remolacha.

Él sólo se río y besó su frente. —Tal vez después…

En ese breve momento, la imagen de un par de bebés con cabello plateado y ojos verdes saltó en su mente, y Sakura pensó que tal vez se desmayaría. Cuando su siguiente pensamiento fue: —No, al menos uno de ellos debería tener sus ojos grises. —Supo que necesitaba irse.

—Me tengo que ir. —Balbuceó, liberándose de sus brazos.

—Espera. —Él dijo, claramente conteniendo la risa mientras la jalaba de regreso a su pecho. Él levantó su cara con una mano en su nuca y colocó un tierno beso en sus labios. —Te veré después, Sakura.

Con eso, él le dejó ir. Ella se tropezó hacia la puerta y de alguna forma consiguió ponerse los zapatos.

Cuando su mano tocó el pomo de la puerta, ella escuchó su voz de nuevo. —Dile a Sarada-chan que no se olvide… mañana a las 8 a.m., campo de entrenamiento tres. —Dijo detrás de ella.

Sakura miró de nuevo a él, y él le dio una de sus sonrisas patentadas. Ella se sonrojó. —Te veré después, Kakashi. —Dijo rápidamente antes de salir de su apartamento.

* * *

 **N/A:** Capítulo de transición. Más acción por venir. Además, me disculpo por la tardanza con esto y al responder sus comentarios… Atrapé un maldito resfrío, y terminó en una infección sinusal, y no era capaz de concentrarme. El siguiente no debería tomar tanto.

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

¡Hola!

Gracias por su apoyo y por continuar leyendo esto. El próximo capítulo es oficialmente la mitad del fic, así que todavía nos queda un rato de esto. No saben cómo me alegra que ya vayamos en este punto y que puedan seguir aquí.

El capítulo es cortito, sí, pero ¿Qué les digo? Creo que más o menos deja ver que Sakura ya comienza a pensar en la posibilidad de estar con Kakashi como una realidad, y eso me hace feliz.

Espero responder en este fin de semana sus comentarios.

 **Isabel:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Pues... sí, Sasuke ha perdido, pero no es definitivo, si la cosa fuera tan sencilla este fic no tendría todavía 32 capítulos por delante lol. Agradezco mucho que continúes apoyando mis proyectos y me esforzaré mucho para no decepcionarlos, gracias por pasarte a leer :) ¡Un abrazo!

Y creo que es todo. Espero que pasen un bonito fin de semana y gracias nuevamente.


	31. Capítulo 31

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **Better Man**_ pertenece a **Kakashisgf** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción. Agradezco también a la autora por su trabajo como beta reader.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

 **Un Mejor Hombre**

 **Capítulo 31**

—¿Qué pasa contigo?

Sakura levantó la vista de la tabla de picar hacia su hija. —¿Qué? —Preguntó, confundida.

Sarada frunció el ceño inquisitivamente desde su lugar en la entrada a la cocina. —¿Qué pasa contigo? —Repitió. —Te ves… _feliz._

Sin querer, recuerdos de Kakashi jalándola sobre él cruzaron la mente de Sakura. Inmediatamente se sonrojó y rápidamente redirigió su atención a picar los vegetales para la cena. —Soy la misma de siempre. —Replicó desdeñosamente. —Por cierto, Kakashi me dijo que te recordara que tienes que estar en el campo de entrenamiento 3 a las 8 de la mañana.

—Sí, lo recuerdo… _él_ es quien no va a estar ahí a tiempo. —Sarada gruñó.

—¿Quién sabe? —Sakura canturreó, tomando una zanahoria. —Tal vez lo hará mañana. —Estaba determinada a mantener a su hija lo suficientemente distraída para que no continuara con su línea original del cuestionamiento… incluso si eso significaba mantenerla hablando sobre el hombre que tendía a prenderle fuego a sus mejillas simplemente por aparecer en sus pensamientos

Por suerte, pareció morder el anzuelo, Sarada resopló. —Realmente no crees que lo hará, ¿no, Mamá?

Sakura se encogió de hombros. —Nunca sabes. —Una vez decidimos ir una hora tarde –porque, ¿Cómo lo sabría?, pensamos-, y de alguna forma ya estaba ahí cuando llegamos al campo de entrenamiento. No sabemos cuánto tiempo en realidad estuvo esperando, pero tuvimos que correr una vuelta extra por cada cinco minutos de retraso… —Frunció el ceño ante el recuerdo. —Sádico… —Agregó rápidamente.

—Me pregunto… —Sarada comenzó, reclinándose contra la barra cerca del fregadero. —Tal vez él tenía algún tipo de rastrearlos cuando aparecieran en el campo, y si no estaban ahí a tiempo, él lo sabría y luego estaría ahí antes que ustedes. —Se detuvo. —Quiero decir, él pudo haber estado ahí observando todo el tiempo, pero parece que es demasiado perezoso para eso…

—Lo es. —Sakura asintió, demasiada intrigada por la idea de su hija como para corregirla por llamar al viejo Hokage 'perezoso'. —Pudo haber tenido uno de los perros observando. —Propuso, echando la zanahoria picada y otros vegetales dentro del sartén en la estufa y encendiendo la llama.

Sarada hizo un sonido de acuerdo. —¿Crees que él me esté rastreando también?

Sakura movió los vegetales mientras pensaba. —Técnicamente, no sabemos si él de hecho _tiene_ un método de rastreo… pudo haber sido sólo coincidencia que él estaba temprano ese día en particular…

Aunque, incluso mientras las palabras dejaban su boca, Sakura las descartó por ser altamente improbables, y el brusco "No creo" de Sarada tras de ella indicaba que su hija sentía lo mismo.

—Bueno, supongo que planeas probarlo llegando tarde… —Sakura adivinó, luego miró por encima del hombro para atrapar a Sarada asintiendo con la cabeza. —En ese caso, vas a necesitar algún tipo de vigilancia de tu parte.

—…Pero Kakashi-sama sabrá si intento espiarlo… —Sarada dijo. —Él es demasiado bueno… incluso si es un perezoso.

—Se dará cuenta, es cierto… y no deberías hablar así de tus mayores. —Sakura le regañó, volteando los vegetales en la sartén.

—Sí, mamá. —Sarada replicó obedientemente. — ¿… Pero qué puedo hacer si no puedo espiarlo?

—Podrías tener a alguien más espiando por ti. —Sakura sugirió.

Sarada aparentemente había contemplado esa opción, porque su respuesta fue inmediata. —Todos los adultos están muy ocupados, serías demasiado obvia incluso si no estás ocupada, y no quiero pedírselo a los chicos.

Sakura bajó el fuego y colocó dos filetes de pescado que había comprado dentro de otro sartén. —¿Por qué no quieres pedírselo a los chicos? Son tus compañeros de equipo… —Preguntó, encendiendo la llama en un segundo quemador.

La voz de Sarada fue más baja. —No quiero que ellos sepan…

Sakura dejó la sartén en el quemador y dejó que el pescado se cocinara mientras veía a su hija. —¿Sobre qué?

—El entrenamiento. —Sarada replicó, los ojos en el suelo.

—¿Por qué no?

La chica morena se puso nerviosa y mantuvo su mirada en el suelo. —No quiero que lo arruinen. —Dijo finalmente.

Sakura frunció el ceño. —¿Cómo lo arruinarían?

Su hija levantó brevemente la mirada antes de hacer la cabeza a un lado. —Me gusta que sólo seamos Kakashi-sama y yo… —Admitió, el más débil sonrojo cepillando sus mejillas.

Golpeada por la posibilidad de que Sarada tuviera un crush por Kakashi, Sakura tragó con fuerza. Eso sería incómodo… no que pudiera culpar a su hija. —Ah… ya veo. —Murmuró, sonrojándose ligeramente ella misma.

—¡No es _así,_ Mamá! —Sarada corrigió con rapidez, claramente entendiendo lo que su madre estaba pensando. —Quiero decir, él está bien, supongo… para ser un viejo… —Su sonrojo se profundizó.

—Él no es _tan_ viejo… —Sakura se opuso defensivamente.

—Le dices 'Jiji' todo el tiempo. —Sarada apuntó.

—Sólo me burlo de él. —Sakura replicó, girándose para checar el pescado.

—Como sea… no es de esa forma. —Sarada suspiró. —Es sólo… agradable, supongo. Ser entrenada así… como el tonto de Boruto y Naruto-oji-sama.

De pronto Sakura se encontró a sí misma queriendo abrazar a Kakashi con tanta fuerza que apenas pudiera respirar… cuales fueran sus razones, él estaba proveyendo a su hija con algo invaluable, algo que se había estado perdiendo en su vida por mucho tiempo. No era una verdadera relación padre e hija, por supuesto, pero era mucho más de lo que Sasuke estaba ofreciendo.

Sasuke realmente debería haberse quedado en casa…

Sintiéndose tanto desanimada por la ausencia de Sasuke y cálida y confusa sobre Kakashi, Sakura deslizó cada filete en un plato y vertió los vegetales antes de apagar los quemadores.

—Supongo que podría prestarte a Katsuyu. —Dijo, dándole a su hija un plato. Ambas hicieron su camino al comedor.

—Eso podría funcionar… —Sarada agregó lentamente. —Ella podría tener un ojo en el campo de entrenamiento.

—Mmhm… podrías tenerla en varios lugares… pequeñas versiones, por lo que será menos probable que se dé cuenta. —Sakura recomendó. —Y él no esperaría demasiado para mostrarse; si él está rastreándote de alguna forma, estoy segura que te castigará por llegar tarde.

—Sí, él esperará tal vez quince minutos… tres vueltas no son tan malas. —Sarada estuvo de acuerdo, luego tomó un bocado de su pescado.

—Aunque, tal vez no serás capaz de darte cuenta _cómo_ él está rastreándote. —Sakura le advirtió. —Él es habilidoso… y muy suspicaz.

Sarada asintió, y Sakura sonrió. —Sin embargo, sería muy divertido poner una en él…

—Sí… —Su hija dijo, regresando la sonrisa con una propia antes de que las dos comenzaran a reírse traviesamente.

La siguiente mañana encontró diminutas Katsuyu estacionadas alrededor del campo de entrenamiento, y una fuera de la ventana del apartamento de Kakashi, una por su puerta, y algunas en el cenotafio. Una más se quedó con Sarada en la casa, lista para notificarle si alguna de las otras Katsuyu veían algo o si el Ninja que Copia se mostraba antes.

* * *

A las 8:10, Sarada hizo su camino al campo de entrenamiento, llegando justo antes de las 8:15. Katsuyu no habían reportado nada, así que la genin decidió descansar en las faldas del campo por un poquito más.

* * *

A las 8:15 exactamente, una voz familiar sonó desde el árbol sobre ella.

—Llegas tarde, Sarada-chan… —Kakashi anunció, saltando para aterrizar en frente de ella.

Sarada se le quedó viendo, la boca abierta. —Tú- cómo… —Tartamudeó. Luego, la sorpresa desvaneciéndose, ella apuntó un dedo a él. —¿Por qué _está_ a tiempo? —Preguntó acusadoramente.

El ninja enmascarado parecía confuso. —Le dije a tu madre que te recordara que íbamos a encontrarnos a las 8… —Dijo.

Sarada parpadeó. Kakashi inclinó la cabeza ligeramente, su expresión pura inocencia. —Lo odio. —Murmuró finalmente.

—Eso no es muy amable, Sarada-chan. Creo que has estado escuchando a tu madre demasiado. —Kakashi replicó, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿No se supone que escuche a mi madre? —La chica morena replicó.

—No si está diciendo esas crueles cosas sobre gente amable que está tomando tiempo de su día para enseñarte jutsu nuevos…

Sarada le miró de malas por su tono disparador de culpa y sus ojos de cachorro antes de ablandarse. —Bien… no lo odio. —Gruñó.

—¡Eso es grandioso de oír! —Kakashi dijo, sonriendo esa sonrisa que entrecerraba sus ojos. —Me debes una vuelta por cada minuto que llegaste tarde.

—Pero- ¡Eso no es justo! —Sarada exclamó. —¡Mamá dijo que les hizo correr una vuelta por cada _cinco_ minutos!

Kakashi se encogió de hombros. —Estaba sintiéndome generoso ese día.

Sarada le miró con incredulidad. —Ella estaba en lo correcto. —Dijo. — _Es_ un sádico…

Kakashi se detuvo antes de responder. —Bueno, _ellos_ no intentaron ponerme una trampa… —Él le miró significativamente.

—¿Por-? —Sarada comenzó, sonrojándose.

Kakashi checó su muñeca desnuda de algún reloj. —Mejor comienzas esas vueltas si quieres tener algo de tiempo para que te enseñe algo hoy…

Sarada gruñó y caminó hacia el límite del campo. — _Realmente_ usted no me gusta. —Murmuró bajo su aliento antes de moverse en un lento trote.

—No deberías culpar a otras personas por tus propios errores, Sarada-chan. —Kakashi gritó detrás de ella, una sonrisa jalando las esquinas de su boca. Él la escuchó gruñir de nuevo mientras aceleraba su paso.

* * *

Cuando Sakura llegó a casa esa noche, se encontró con una enfurruñada Sarada, el chakra de Kakashi en su cocina y el olor de la comida.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? —Preguntó a la chica con el ceño fruncido sentada en su sofá.

—Dijo que probablemente llegarías tarde porque tenías una nueva cosa en el laboratorio, así que él haría la cena para que tú no tuvieras que hacerlo. —Sarada reportó gruñonamente. —Y además supuestamente se siente un poquito mal por hacerme correr quince vueltas… pero no estoy segura de sí le creo.

Haciendo de lado la pegajosa sensación en su estómago por cuán bien le conocía y que él estaba cocinando para ellas, Sakura se sacó los zapatos y entró a la sala. —¿Quince vueltas? —Preguntó. —¿Te hizo correr una vuelta por cada minuto que estuviste tarde?

Antes de que su hija pudiera replicar, Kakashi asomó la cabeza fuera de la cocina. —Sí. —Dijo, haciendo contacto visual con Sakura. —Y no creas que no sé sobre tu rol en el plan…

Se sonrojó ante su ceja alzada, y sus ojos se oscurecieron mientras parpadeaban hacia sus labios, pero él retrocedió detrás de la esquina sin decir otra cosa. Sakura estaba agradecida de que Sarada estaba encarando la dirección opuesta al irritante hombre de cabello plateado.

Luego de controlar su sonrojo, Sakura suspiró. —Será mejor que haga las paces. —Dijo. —Ya que _está_ cocinando para nosotros.

Sarada no respondió, así que Sakura se detuvo para acariciarle afectivamente en la cabeza. —¿Al menos te enseñó algo luego de todas esas vueltas? —Preguntó.

—Sí… Housenka no Jutsu. —Sarada admitió disgustada. —Pero todavía no he sido capaz de hacerlo funcionar.

Sakura sacudió el cabello de su hija. —Estoy segura de que lo conseguirás… probablemente estabas cansada; es difícil amoldar tu chakra propiamente cuando estás cansada.

Sarada quitó su mano. —Sí… ¿Y eso de quién era culpa?

—Tuya. —Vino la replica desde la cocina.

—Bueno… no tenía que ser _así_ de cruel. —La chica morena se quejó, cruzándose de brazos.

—De acuerdo, es suficiente. —Sakura interrumpió. —Mientras su castigo particular puede haber sido un poco extremo… —Ella miró de mala gana en dirección del Ninja que Copia, aunque no podía verlo. —Y _tal vez_ yo te haya animado… _tú_ llegaste tarde, y _tú_ intentaste ponerle una trampa, así que no más lloriqueo.

—Bien. —Sarada se mostró de acuerdo malhumorada.

—Bien. —Sakura replicó, luego caminó hacia la cocina, donde ella encontró a Kakashi en la tabla de picar, rebanando champiñones.

—Nunca deja de asombrarme que realmente puedas cocinar. —Comentó, acercándose a pararse junto a él. Ella metió un champiñón en su boca y movió la mano para tomar otro.

Sin quitar los ojos de la tabla, su mano le atrapó la muñeca antes de que pudiera robar el hongo. El calor de sus desnudos dedos tenía su piel cosquilleando, y rápidamente alejó el brazo, mirando su perfil. Ella vio su boca levantarse en una pequeña sonrisa mientras él la veía por el rabillo del ojo, y el calor se extendió desde la muñeca hacia su pecho.

—No es como si pudiera vivir con comida para llevar mi vida entera. —Dijo.

—Quiero decir, _podrías…_ —Anotó, intentando robar un champiñón sin que él se diera cuenta.

—¿Y arriesgarme a perder esta juvenil figura? Yo creo que no. —Kakashi respondió, su mano una vez más moviéndose para detener la de ella.

Sakura no pudo evitar que la imagen de su duro pecho y tonificado abdomen saltara en su cabeza. —Difícilmente la llamaría 'juvenil figura'. —Dijo sin pensar, deslizando la muñeca fuera de su agarre.

Sonriendo, Kakashi detuvo sus cortes. —¿Es eso? —Se burló.

Sakura, sonrojada, consiguió una media sonrisa burlona. —Sí. —Agregó. —Eres demasiado viejo para tener una figura juvenil, _Jiji._

En respuesta, Kakashi estiró el brazo detrás de ella para tomar el daikon del otro lado, jalándola en un medio abrazo en el proceso. —Sin embargo, no creo que eso sea lo que piensas, Sakura-chan… —Murmuró oscuramente contra su oreja.

Ella tembló por la corriente de deseo que le atravesó y comenzó a inclinarse ligeramente contra él antes de que ella volvieran en sí y recordó que su hija estaba en la habitación contigua y podría fácilmente entrar en cualquier momento.

—¡No hagas cosas como esa! —Siseó silenciosamente, tomando un champiñón y caminando para echar un vistazo a la arrocera, sus mejillas en un vibrante tono de rojo y su espalda todavía ardiendo donde él le había tocado.

—No sé de qué estás hablando. —Kakashi dijo, cortando el rábano.

—Eres imposible. —Resopló.

—Eso has dicho. —Replicó, sonando completamente despreocupado.

Ella le frunció el ceño y abrió el gabinete para sacar tres platos. —Si no estuvieras haciendo la cena, te enviaría volando a través de la puerta justo ahora. —Gruñó.

—Eso no sería un buen ejemplo para Sarada-chan… —Kakashi canturreó.

—Te odio. —Gruñó, dejando la cocina para poner la mesa.

 _Lo que tú_ de hecho _odias es la forma en que él puede hacerte perder la cabeza con tanta facilidad,_ Sakura Interna observó.

 _Sí, sí,_ Sakura replicó, pero sabía que era cierto. Este hombre le hacía perder el control –de su mente, de su cuerpo… todo.

Y la peor parte era que a ella le gustaba… así de riesgoso y estúpido como era, a ella le gustaba…

* * *

Después, en la mesa, Kakashi le preguntó si había sido capaz de examinar la muestra de césped ese día.

Sakura asintió, luego tragó la comida que había estado masticando. —Sí, pero las muestras eran demasiado pequeñas para mí como para desarrollar un antídoto completo. Necesito más. —Replicó, su voz expresando la decepción que estaba sintiendo.

—Estoy seguro de que Naruto aprobaría una misión de búsqueda por más muestras si eso significa que serías capaz de hacer algo que podría salvar vidas. —Kakashi dijo.

—Sí, pero ya no tomo misiones… Sabes eso. —Sakura le recordó con reproche.

Kakashi miró a la todavía malhumorada genin sentada a su derecha, luego puso los ojos de nuevo en Sakura. —Sarada-chan es lo suficientemente mayor para quedarse en casa ella sola. —Apuntó. —Además, probablemente sería una misión de dos o tres días.

Sakura parecía no convencida.

—O ella podría ir también a la misión. —Sugirió.

Ante eso, las orejas de Sarada se levantaron, y Sakura se detuvo, sosteniendo sus palillos encima de su plato.

—Eso sería cool, Mamá… ir a una misión juntas… —Sarada dijo, el comienzo de una sonrisa en sus labios.

Kakashi observó a la de cabello rosa considerar la idea y robó algunos bocados de comida mientras su hija estaba distraída.

—Eso podría funcionar… —Sakura admitió finalmente. —Mientras no tengas ninguna misión agendada con tu equipo.

La cara de Sarada se rompió en una sonrisa completa. —¡Checaré mañana!

* * *

Sakura suspiró mientras sumergía un plato sucio dentro del agua en el fregadero. Kakashi estaba revoloteando cerca; luego de que ella insistiera en lavar los platos ya que él había hecho la cena, él insistió en secarlos.

Por su parte, Sarada había ido a la cama (pero no sin antes de murmurar algo sobre sádicos ex Hokages haciendo su trabajo demasiado difícil).

—¿De verdad crees que es una buena idea, ir de misión con Sarada? —Sakura preguntó, tendiéndole un plato limpio. —Sé que es tiempo de paz, pero podría ser todavía peligroso, y quién sabe cuán oxidada estoy…

Kakashi le dio una media sonrisa cariñosa. —Basado en la forma en que conseguiste derrotar a dos de mis clones con tus clones y luego derrotarme por romper mi clavícula, yo diría que probablemente no necesitas preocuparte por estar oxidada.

Ella levantó una ceja burlona. —Pero, ¿De verdad puedes juzgar mi preparación basado en el hecho de que vencí a un viejo en un encuentro amistoso? —Ella le mostró la lengua antes de girarse de nuevo al fregadero.

Un segundo después, ella sintió su mano en su espalda baja y la tibieza de su cuerpo a su costado. Ella se puso rígida, sus manos deteniendo su movimiento en la jabonosa agua.

—No deberías enseñarle la lengua a un hombre que ya ha tenido un tiempo difícil no tomándote justo aquí… contra el fregadero… o en la barra… o inclinada contra la mesa… —Habló lentamente contra su oreja mientras él se movió para pararse directamente detrás de ella y descansó una mano a cada lado de su cintura.

Se paró cada vez más cerca hasta que ella pudo sentirlo presionado contra su espalda, luego agachó la cabeza para lamer la base de su cuello. Inconscientemente, ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado para darle un mejor acceso, y él tomó ventaja, arrastrando la lengua de su cuello hacia su oreja, deteniéndose para dejar besos abiertos de tanto en tanto y acercándola contra su cuerpo.

Ella no pudo contener el pequeño gemido que escapó de su boca mientras una de sus manos se movía de su lugar en su costado hacia alrededor de su estómago y luego bajar hasta que estaba justo encima en el espacio entre sus piernas. Al mismo tiempo, su otra mano subió hacia uno de sus pechos y lo acunó cuidadosamente. Ella podía sentir su creciente erección contra su espalda baja, y sólo la puso más caliente.

—Ka-Kakashi… no aquí. —Dijo silenciosamente, jadeante con deseo. Cómo siempre parecía poder hacerle esto… reducirla a arcilla… sospechaba que nunca lo sabría.

…Pero sí sabía que esta era la casa que ella compartía con Sasuke, y sabía que su hija estaba dormida en esa casa, no muy lejos de la cocina.

Nunca se perdonaría a sí misma si traía su pecado al interior del hogar de su familia… suficientemente malo que estuviera sucediendo en primer lugar, sin embargo sentía que hacer cualquier cosa en su casa sería la última traición, la última violación.

Y ella nunca, _jamás_ se perdonaría a sí misma si su hija atrapaba a su madre siendo infiel a su padre.

Así que estaba agradecida cuando Kakashi sólo murmuró. —Lo sé. —Y luego retrocedió.

Hubo un breve momento de silencio antes de que hablara de nuevo, su voz normal mientras levantaba el plato mojado que ella le había tendido antes y lo secaba. —Sí, creo que es una buena idea… te dará la oportunidad de unirte con tu hija en una forma diferente. —Dijo. —Y no, no creo que tengas nada de qué preocuparte en cuanto a estar oxidada, pero si te hiciera sentir más cómoda, estaría feliz de acompañarte como respaldo. Soy, después de todo, un retirado con muy pocas obligaciones; puedo tomarme el tiempo.

La verdad fuera dicha, Sakura estaba un poco irritada de que él parecía ser capaz de salir de la neblina de deseo tan rápidamente, pero sabía que era lo mejor, y su oferta de ir también era interesante… ella se _sentiría_ más segura con él ahí, aunque no estaba segura si se sentiría más cómoda…

Aunque, podría ser una oportunidad de conseguir una mejor idea que lo que podría ofrecer un puñado de cenas con respecto a la dinámica de los tres –Sakura, Sarada y Kakashi- sería…

—De acuerdo. —Respondió finalmente. —Creo que deberías venir también.

* * *

 **N/A:** Siento la espera por este capítulo y es un poquito de mierda; esta tos parece no querer irse... terminé una ronda de antibióticos, que limpió la infección sinusal pero no hizo nada por la tos, así que todavía estaba sintiéndome horrible esta semana. Además, estuve organizando una fiesta de Halloween, que requirió un montón de tiempo de preparación.

Como sea, gracias como siempre por leer, y gracias especiales a quienes me han dejado comentarios... Daré mi mayor esfuerzo para responder sus reviews esta semana.

¡Hasta la siguiente semana!

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

¡Hola a todos!

Como siempre, gracias infinitas por seguir leyendo. Estoy pasando por un mal rato, así que sólo diré eso. Revisaré más tarde el capítulo porque seguro tiene muchos dedazos, pero no tengo la cabeza para leer de nuevo.

Trataré de responder el lunes los comentarios que me faltan.

 **Isabel:** ¡Hola de nuevo! No sé si este capítulo te gustará, también es uno de transición, pero pronto tendremos un poquito de acción. Agradezco que continúes leyendo :D ¡Un abrazo!

Espero que pasen un bonito fin de semana y, en serio, gracias por continuar aquí.


	32. Capítulo 32

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **Better Man**_ pertenece a **Kakashisgf** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción. Agradezco también a la autora por su trabajo como beta reader.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

 **N/A:** Tengan un poquito más de paciencia con lo de Sasuke. Lo prometo… no está tan lejos ahora.

* * *

 **Un Mejor Hombre**

 **Capítulo 32**

Sakura levantó la mirada de su archivo para ver a su hija de pie con una expresión de abatimiento del otro lado del escritorio de enfermeras.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó, cerrando el archivo.

—Mi equipo tiene que ir a ayudar en una boda en algún ryokan mañana. Vamos a pasar la noche porque es en el país. —Sarada replicó, su tono sugiriendo que era una broma del más alto nivel.

—Parece una misión clase-D bastante normal. —Sakura dijo, una ceja levantada en confusión.

Su hija presionó las puntas de sus dedos índices juntas. —Pero dijiste que no podría ir contigo si tenía una misión con mi equipo…

Finalmente entendiendo, Sakura se río. —Creo que podemos esperar otro día o dos. Todavía tengo que resolver todo con el Hokage y hacer los arreglos con el equipo del hospital. —Dijo. —Sólo quería asegurarme que no tuvieras algo que pudieras perderte.

Sarada inmediatamente se iluminó. —¿Kakashi-sama va a venir también? Fue su idea…

Sakura estaba sorprendida. —¿Quieres que vaya? Pensé que seguirías molesta con él sobre esas vueltas de ayer.

—Bueno, _es_ un tonto… —Sarada gruñó, el ceño fruncido. —¡Pero esta puede ser la mejor oportunidad para ver su cara! Y si lo hago, gano la apuesta. —Agregó emocionadamente, su ceño habiéndose transformado en una traviesa sonrisa.

Sakura se apretó el puente de la nariz. —¿No aprendiste tu lección sobre intentar tenderle una trampa?

La chica morena pareció pensativa por un momento, luego sacudió la cabeza. —Pero es su _cara,_ Mamá… —Ella extendió las manos, las palmas hacia arriba, luego las apretó en puños. — _Su cara…_

—Sarada, es sólo un rostro.—Sakura suspiró, intentando ignorar a Sakura Interna, que estaba argumentando que el rostro de Kakashi no era 'sólo un rostro'… era uno de los más atractivos rostros que ella hubiera visto.

Su hija le dirigió una mirada incrédula. —¿Entonces por qué siempre usa esa máscara? —Insistió. —Tiene que estar escondiendo algo.

Sakura se encogió de hombros. —Tendrás que preguntárselo…

Sarada frunció el ceño. —Él no me dirá…

—Bueno… puedes intentar verlo, pero sé por experiencia que no lo verás hasta que él te deje. —Sakura dijo. —Estoy muy segura de que ha estado usando una máscara desde antes que pudiera caminar…

Ese pensamiento llevó a la imagen mental de un Kakashi bebé en una máscara y un mono azul marino, su cabeza cubierta en esponjoso cabello blanco, y Sakura internamente se derritió antes de preguntarse súbitamente si Kakashi insistiría en que su hijo usara una máscara para que nadie supiera cómo _él_ se veía… asumiendo que su hijo fuera tan parecido a él como Kakashi con su propio padre…

Sakura sacudió la cabeza. ¿Por qué demonios estaba pensando sobre el no-existente hijo de Kakashi?

…Incluso si él sería absolutamente adorable e indudablemente muy inteligente… ¿Por qué el hombre no se había reproducido ya?

 _Tú sabes por qué._ Sakura Interna apuntó.

Sakura sacudió de nuevo la cabeza. _"No es que me oponga a hacer bebés contigo…"_ Había dicho. Suspiró mientras esa cálida, estúpida y esponjosa sensación llenaba su pecho.

—Mamá, ¿Qué sucede contigo? —Sakura escuchó preguntar a Sarada.

Ella se sonrojó ligeramente. —No es nada. Necesito regresar al trabajo. No te preocupes sobre la misión… Hablaré con Naruto y me aseguraré que tu equipo sepa que no estarás por un par de días, ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo. —Sarada sonrió, comenzando a alejarse antes de detenerse y mirar hacia atrás por encima de su hombro. —Espera… nunca dijiste si Kakashi-sama vendrá con nosotros…

Sakura asintió. —Sí… dijo que será nuestro respaldo.

—Bueno, no necesitamos de respaldo, porque somos asombrosas, pero al menos irá… —Dijo, luego frunció los labios. —Tengo que formar un plan…

Sakura observó mientras su hija caminaba el pasillo, murmurando algo sobre cómo atrapar a Kakashi desprevenido y posiblemente obtener información del 'Tonto-Boruto'. Ella suspiró, una sonrisita jugando en sus labios mientras reabría el archivo que había estado revisado antes.

* * *

La mañana siguiente, Sakura estaba en su oficina haciendo algo de trabajo cuando Kakashi apareció junto a ella con un pop y una nube de humor. Él inclinó la espalda contra la barra junto a ella así que estaban viéndose de frente.

—¿Qué es lo que _tú_ quieres? —Preguntó, llevando la mirada a él, esperando que su tono no revelara la mezcla de timidez y felicidad y la culpa sobre la felicidad que sintió ante su inesperada presencia.

Él bajó su mirada para ver su mano mientras usaba un dedo para empujar los papeles que ella había estado leyendo.

—Ven a cenar conmigo esta noche. —Dijo finalmente, levantando los ojos para encontrar los de ella, su mano deteniendo sus movimientos.

Las mejillas de Sakura se sonrojaron. —¿Qué?

—Quiero llevarte a cenar esta noche. —Reafirmó.

—Kakashi, no podemos- —Comenzó.

—¿Por qué no? —Él interrumpió. —No sería la primera vez.

—Bueno, sí, pero eso fue antes… —Su voz se interrumpió mientras su sonrojo se profundizaba, pero luego su ceño se frunció y sus ojos se entrecerraron hacia él. —Y me dejaste con la cuenta…

Él se río entre dientes. —No te dejaré con la cuenta esta vez, te lo prometo…

Él estaba usando esa sonrisa ladeada que tenía la mala costumbre de hacer que su corazón latiera más rápido. —Ven a cenar conmigo. —Repitió. —Sé que Sarada-chan está en una misión, así que estás sola esta noche de cualquier forma… ¿No sería mejor tener algo de compañía?

—No si es _tu_ compañía. —Replicó burlonamente, mostrándole la lengua por puro hábito.

—Pensé que te había advertido sobre enseñarle la lengua a un hombre que te desea… —Kakashi canturreó, dejando caer su mano desde la barra hacia su estómago y luego a la cadera más alejada de él para poder tirar de ella contra su cuerpo y cerrar los brazos alrededor de la parte baja de su espalda.

Sakura no pudo reunir la voluntad de resistirse, ni siquiera por su vida, y sus manos instintivamente se deslizaron por su fuerte pecho para envolverse en su cuello.

—Me haces muy difícil permanecer como un caballero, Sakura-chan. —Murmuró con una media sonrisa pervertida, su voz enviando una ola de calor a través de su cuerpo mientras él bajaba la cabeza hacia la de ella.

—Nunca has sido un caballero. —Ella discutió con una media sonrisa propia.

Él levantó una ceja en respuesta, luego inclinó la boca sobre la suya con un sonido bajo en su garganta que tal vez o tal vez no pudo haber sido de acuerdo.

Mientras sus labios se encontraban, Sakura no pudo suprimir un gemido, y ella lo acercó, automáticamente deseando más de él, más de este hombre que sobrepasaba sus sentidos… Él era su debilidad, y fue demasiado claro mientras lo dejaba empujar su espalda hasta que la tuvo presionada contra su escritorio.

—Un día… —Gruñó mientras sus labios bailaban sobre los de ella, luego se movió a través de su oreja mientras él usaba ambas manos para levantarla y sentarla en el borde del escritorio, ignorando completamente los papeles que se arrugaron o caían en el piso.

—Un día, —Repitió contra la curva de su oreja, su tono incluso más bajo, incluso más oscuro. —Voy a hacer que termines…

Su mano se deslizó entre sus piernas y comenzó a acariciarla lentamente encima de su ropa.

—…en esta oficina…

Él trazó con la lengua el contorno de su oreja.

—…mientras la gente pasa, completamente ignorante de lo que estoy haciéndote detrás de la puerta cerrada…

—Kakashi… —La voz de Sakura era prácticamente un gemido mientras intentaba agarrarse a cualquier pequeña razón que le quedara luego que sus escandalosas palabras le impactaran con un deseo sorprendente y sus aventureros dedos avivaran ese deseo hasta que le resultó difícil respirar, difícil pensar en otra cosa que no fuera él.

* * *

Ante el sonido de su nombre cayendo de sus labios en tal necesitado tono, Kakashi removió los dedos de entre sus piernas y apretó su trasero para empujar sus caderas contra las de él, dejándole sentir su propio deseo por ella mientras él regresaba la boca a la de ella en un fiero beso.

—Ven a cenar conmigo. —Insistió, los labios todavía en los de ella, deslizando una mano hacia su espalda para sujetar la tela entre sus omoplatos mientras tallaba su erección contra su centro.

Parecía que cada nervio en su cuerpo estaba cosquilleando, y Sakura palpitaba con necesidad con cada movimiento de sus caderas, cada desliz de sus labios sobre los propios.

—Ven a cenar conmigo. —Le escuchó decir de nuevo a través de la confusión mental.

—De acuerdo. —Se mostró de acuerdo semi-inconscientemente antes de hundir los dedos en su cabello y deslizar la lengua dentro de su boca.

* * *

Él enredó la lengua alrededor de la de ella, luego jaló su labio inferior con los dientes, su ansiedad incrementando su necesidad exponencialmente.

—Demonios, Sakura… —Gruñó en su boca. —Te deseo _ahora…_ —Él la besó casi con rudeza. —Quiero verte luchar para mantenerte callada mientras te pongo mojada para mí… —Él gruñó ante el pensamiento y amoldó sus labios juntos de nuevo. —Quiero ver cuán difícil es para ti no gemir cuando te haga terminar con mi verga profundo dentro de ti…

* * *

Sakura inhaló bruscamente ante el calor que sus sucias palabras enviaron ardientes a través de su cuerpo, y sus muslos se apretaron alrededor de su cintura mientras le besaba.

—Kakashi… —Gimió contra sus labios, inconscientemente dejando una de sus manos deslizarse entre ellos.

* * *

Cuando él sintió su palma en su longitud, Kakashi separó la boca de la de ella y dejó caer la cabeza contra su hombro, su aliento viniendo en jadeos contra su clavícula.

—Sakura…

Y luego él comenzó a acariciarle a través de los pantalones. Tomando sus caderas con dureza con ambas manos, él levantó la cabeza y la dejó caer hacia atrás, sus ojos cerrándose.

—Mierda… —Siseó. Su toque… sus dedos presionando en él, aventurándose incluso más abajo…

Cuando ella lo acunó al mismo tiempo que sus dientes mordían su cuello, él se perdió.

Él quitó las manos de sus caderas y las envolvió alrededor de su espalda, abrazándola más cerca mientras formaba algunos sellos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó sin aliento, pero no detuvo su boca moviéndose hacia su oreja, su lengua asomándose para lamer su cuello, mientras continuaba empujando la mano contra él.

—Fuuinjutsu… —Replicó mientras finalizaba, su voz llena de deseo. —Voy a hacerte terminar _ahora…_

* * *

Fuuinjutsu …

Sakura de pronto recordó que estaban en su oficina en el hospital, donde muchas, muchas personas estaban caminando en los pasillos en ese preciso momento. Su corazón se saltó un latido por el pensamiento de lo que tal vez pasaría si alguien los atrapara, pero luego sus manos estaban jalándola fuera del escritorio hasta que ella estaba de pie frente a él.

Fuuinjutsu … Nadie podía entrar ahora…

Como si tuvieran una mente propia, sus manos se movieron para apretarse alrededor de su cuello mientras las suyas volvían a su lugar en sus caderas y tiró de ella contra su cuerpo.

—Date vuelta. —Él ordenó oscuramente en su oreja, la orden enviando calor directamente hacia su centro, y ella le permitió guiarla hasta que estaba encarando el escritorio y su duro pecho estaba al ras contra su espalda.

* * *

Una mano en su estómago, Kakashi dejó que la otra viajara entre sus pechos y encima de su cuello para inclinarle la cabeza hacia atrás hasta que estaba descansando en su clavícula, luego bajó la cabeza para chupar justo debajo de la esquina de su mandíbula.

—Kakashi… —Ella gimió, levantando un brazo para mantener su cabeza cerca de ella. —No deberíamos…

—Mm. —Él convino, la mano en su mandíbula moviéndose hacia el cierre en su cuello y bajándolo solo lo suficiente como para poder deslizarse debajo de su blusa para rodar uno de sus pezones entre sus dedos. Él fue recompenzado por sus esfuerzos con un silencioso gemido y un jalón de cabello. —Pero quiero hacerte terminar… —Murmuró. —… y no quiero esperar.

No podía respirar. Sus palabras, su voz, sus manos… él le estaba volviendo loca con necesidad. Sabía que debían parar, incluso si nadie podía entrar en su oficina mientras su jutsu estaba activo, pero no podía obligarse a alejarlo… lo deseaba mucho.

Y así, cuando la mano que no estaba en su pecho se hundió bajo la cintura de sus pantalones para bajarlos, ella no lo detuvo –le ayudó. Y cuando él la dobló sobre su escritorio, corriendo una mano en su espina y fuera de su espalda hacia sus propios pantalones, ella no protestó –separó las piernas un poco más. Y cuando él se frotó contra su clítoris, todo lo que ella hizo fue arrugar inconscientemente los papeles en su escritorio y se sintió mojarse más en anticipación.

* * *

Kakashi estaba duro como piedra. Ella estaba lista para él… lista y dispuesta –más que dispuesta, si los papeles arrugados en sus puños no fueran una indicación- y él deseaba aprovechar este momento, quería llevarla al orgasmo al menos una vez antes de entrar en ella.

Pero él sabía que, incluso con la habitación sellada, no podían tardarse mucho… eventualmente alguien vendría, necesitando a la jefa del hospital por una cosa u otra, y él no quería levantar ninguna pregunta.

Así que él frotó la cabeza de su verga contra su clítoris una vez más, luego se hundió dentro ella.

* * *

—Oh… mierda… —Los ojos de Sakura se cerraron y sus puños se apretaron mientras Kakashi la penetraba rudamente… ella estaba probablemente arruinando cualquier documento que estuviera agarrando, pero en el momento, no le importaba. Todo lo que le importaba era la forma en que él le estaba haciendo sentir.

—Sí… —Ella jadeó mientras salía, sólo para hundirse dentro de ella de nuevo con la misma dureza. —Oh dios… _Sí…_

* * *

—Mierda, Sakura… —Él gruñó, sus ojos cerrándose mientras se movía más rápido, más duro, espoleado por cada jadeo, cada gemido que dejaba sus labios.

* * *

En sus codos, Sakura luchó para seguir presionando contra él, luchando contra el impacto de sus embistes empujándola hacia el escritorio para que él continuara golpeando ese lugar dentro de ella que le haría terminar…

Sólo cuando pensó que tendría que ceder, el placer demasiado intenso para ella como para mantener el control por más tiempo, sus manos hundiéndose en sus caderas y manteniéndola quieta mientras él comenzaba a bombear dentro de ella.

No pudo evitar sollozar… se sentía como si él se hubiera puesto incluso más grande, incluso más duro, alcanzando incluso más profundo, y sabía que ella no iba a durar mucho más.

* * *

El sonido de su voz, el sollozo que él había sacado de ella con su verga, fue tan jodidamente ardiente, que él casi terminaba. Mientras eso ocurría, él apretó su agarre mientras reprimía un fuerte gemido propio y se obligó a hablar en su lugar.

—Mm-mm, _Sa-ku-ra…_ —Él chasqueó, su respiración rota mientras él continuaba moviéndose dentro de ella. —Tienes que quedarte…

Él chocó las caderas contra ella especialmente duro.

—…callada…

Otro embiste duro.

—…si no quieres ser…

Otro rudo tirón.

—…atrapada…

* * *

En algún nivel, ella sabía que su advertencia –con sus embistes puntualizándola- debería haberle asustado… debería haberle recordado que lo que estaban haciendo era prohibido en tantas maneras…

En lugar de ello, le tenía desesperadamente conteniendo más gritos, más gemidos, mientras se acercaba cada vez más cerca al orgasmo. Su áspera respiración y dedos apretados sólo le hacían más difícil evitar expresar su placer.

—Kakashi… —Jadeó, sintiendo sus músculos internos comenzar a apretarse alrededor de él.

—¿Sí, Sakura? —Dijo, nunca disminuyendo su ritmo.

Ese tono grave…

—No te detengas… —Susurró.

—No lo haré. —Él prometió, sus palabras cercanas a un gruñido. —No me detendré…

— _Sí…_ —Ella estaba tan cerca… esa sensación… sólo…

Su profunda voz era su perdición. —Termina para mí, Sakura… —Él gruñó, y ella podía escuchar los sonidos de su encuentro mientras él de alguna forma se hundía dentro de ella más rápido y ella cayó hacia el límite.

* * *

Ella cortó un grito mientras finalmente terminaba alrededor de él, y el casi-sonido fue más sexy de lo que él había imaginado que sería.

—Sakura… dios- —Él sintió el primer chorro de su orgasmo dispararse dentro de ella. — _Maldición…_

Él detuvo los movimientos de sus caderas, manteniéndose profundo dentro de ella mientras su verga continuaba llenándola con su semen.

—Mierda… —Gruñó. —Eres…

Todavía pulsando, él levantó la mano sobre su hombro y la jaló contra su pecho.

—Eres increíble… —Dijo oscuramente en su oreja, luego giró la cabeza para arrastrarla a un beso.

* * *

Sakura pensó que su corazón explotaría mientras él le besaba, su mano derecha en su mandíbula, manteniendo su cara hacia la de él, mientras su brazo izquierdo envolvía su cintura, manteniéndola cerca de él. Ella podía sentirlo todavía moviéndose dentro de ella, sus paredes respondiendo, y levantó su propia mano derecha hacia la mejilla de él e intentó no apartarse.

Corto de aire, Kakashi rompió el beso y dejó que su mano cayera lejos de su mandíbula para abrazar su pecho. La cabeza de ella cayó de nuevo en su clavícula mientras intentaba recuperar también el aliento. Él estaba comenzando a sentirse sobrepasado por cuanto le amaba, y su agarre se apretó alrededor de ella.

—Así que, ¿Te recojo a las 8? —Preguntó, su pulgar trazando su perfil.

* * *

Todo lo que Sakura pudo hacer fue reírse. —De acuerdo, de acuerdo. —Suspiró y dejó un beso en su mandíbula. —De acuerdo.

* * *

 **N/A 2:** Así que este capítulo se suponía no tendría smut, pero lo escribí, y el smut se presentó. No estaba satisfecha con él, así que intenté rescribirlo sin el smut, pero el smut pasó de nuevo, así que me rendí.

Por el lado bueno, porque la cita se suponía pasaba en este capítulo, tengo una buena cantidad del siguiente capítulo escrito… con suerte no me dará tanto problema.

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

 **¡Hola a todos!**

Lamento la tardanza y no haber podido responder sus comentarios. **cayent333. Isabel, IsabellaTHG,** **Zelink, naomichan** y **Lulufma** , espero poder responder sus mensajes durante la semana. Discúlpenme, sé que llevo como tres semanas postergando las respuestas pero he tenido un montón de trabajo y, bueno, como ha ido sucediendo últimamente, traduje de una sentada esto (sí, voy a terminar muerta).

En fin, no avanzamos nada :D Y no le crean nada a Kakashisgf porque lo de Sasuke va a tardar un poquito, pero, hasta ese capítulo, tendrán un montón de smut y situaciones bonitas con Sarada :D

 **¡Por favor, déjenle sus comentarios a Kakashisgf!** Recuerden que aunque yo no los responda, ella los lee y ¿No quieren que sepan si les está gustando su historia? Les agradezco muchísimo que continúen aquí leyendo y mostrando su apoyo.

Les deseo un bonito fin de semana y felices fiestas de independencia ya que estamos :D


	33. Capítulo 33

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **Better Man**_ pertenece a **Kakashisgf** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción. Agradezco también a la autora por su trabajo como beta reader.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

 **Un Mejor Hombre**

 **Capítulo 33**

Sakura estaba nerviosa. Nerviosa… y sintiéndose culpable.

Cuando pensó en serio sobre eso, se dio cuenta que probablemente nunca había estado en nada que pudiera ser considerado realmente una "cita", y lo más cerca que había estado había sido con Sasuke.

Su esposo.

Ella suspiró y bajó su cepillo.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Honestamente? ¿Yendo a una cita con otro hombre cuando estaba casada? ¿Teniendo _sexo_ con otro hombre cuando estaba casada? ¿ _Múltiples ocasiones?_

Examinó su rostro en el espejo. Se veía igual que siempre, sin embargo apenas podía reconocerse a sí misma, esta mujer que internamente estaba debatiéndose cuánto maquillaje era mucho maquillaje y cuál ropa debería usar en su cita con un hombre que no era su esposo.

Su cita con el hombre al que había dejado inclinarla sobre su escritorio _en el trabajo_ no hace diez horas atrás…

Sakura no pudo evitar que sus ojos se cerraran mientras su cuerpo se calentaba por el recuerdo de cómo Kakashi se había sentido mientras la penetraba una y otra vez hasta que ambos terminaron, el recuerdo de cuán profunda su voz había sonado en su oreja cuando él le dijo que ella era increíble antes de besarla y dejarla sin aliento…

* * *

Y luego se sintió culpable de nuevo, no sólo por lo que había hecho sino porque _todavía_ lo deseaba, ese hombre que no era su esposo.

Ese hombre que le hizo sentir más viva de lo que había pensado era posible.

Maldición.

Presionó las palmas de las manos contra su frente.

Lo que lo hacía todo peor era que sabía que iba a ir a esta cita, no importaba cuán culpable estaba sintiéndose o cuán incorrecto era, porque ella _quería,_ y aparentemente era egoísta. _Quería_ pasar más tiempo con Kakashi. Demonios, si Sakura Interna se saliera con la suya, pasaría la eternidad con Kakashi.

Santo dios.

¿En qué estaba pensando?

Se jaló el cabello frustrada.

* * *

Grandioso, ahora tenía que arreglarlo. Así se vería bien para su cita. Su cita con Kakashi.

Quería gritar.

* * *

Al final, se decantó por una falda ondulada color espuma verde de mar y una blusa blanca sin mangas y un par de sandalias de tiras con un tacón razonable de 7 centímetros que no eran ni demasiado elegantes ni demasiado casuales ya que se había dado cuenta de que realmente no tenía idea de dónde iban a cenar.

En conjunto, el outfit era sólo ligeramente más formal que el que usaría en el bar, pero todavía era más elegante que cualquier cosa que hubiera usado desde la última boda a la que había ido…

…De hecho, tal vez era _muy_ elegante… ¿No se suponía que actuarían como si estuvieran cenando como amigos, como habían hecho muchas veces antes?

Repentinamente asustada, se giró para regresar a su dormitorio para cambiarse cuando escuchó un golpe en la puerta. Miró el reloj en la estufa y frunció el ceño… eran diez para las ocho… No podría ser Kakashi.

Sin embargo, indudablemente era la marca de su chakra la que estaba en su entrada.

El latido de su corazón automáticamente se aceleró mientras caminaba a la entrada. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí temprano? Él _nunca_ estaba a tiempo. Para nada. Nunca.

Haciendo todo lo posible por calmar sus nervios, tomó la manija de la puerta.

* * *

Kakashi estaba nervioso.

Lo que era entendible, porque estaba muy seguro de que las únicas otras citas que había tenido habían sido relacionadas con misiones, además de esa que Kurenai había organizado para él años atrás (que le había enseñado que mientras las civiles podían ser divertidas en la cama, no eran realmente material para relacionarse con alguien que había experimentado repetidamente… e infringido… varias formas de trauma emocional y mental desde los cuatro años, tómalo o déjalo).

Y luego estaba el hecho de que esta era _Sakura,_ su mejor amiga y la mujer de la que había estado enamorado por los últimos tres años… quien también resultaba estaba casada con otra de su preciada gente…

Estaba nervioso porque quería que la cita fuera bien… quería que Sakura viera cuan bien podían estar juntos fuera del dormitorio (o de la oficina, según podía ser el caso), y mientras sabía que una cita exitosa no sería suficiente para hacerle decidir terminar su matrimonio, él esperaba que se combinara con todas las cenas que habían tenido como familia improvisada y la próxima misión para mostrarle que podría tener, _debería_ tener –sin toda la culpa y el riesgo de lastimar a Sasuke más de lo que era inevitable.

Estaba nervioso, porque de alguna forma, en medio de todo su nerviosismo no característico, había dejado su departamento y había terminado en la casa de Sakura unos diez minutos antes de lo que él había dicho estaría allí.

Si Gai pudiera verlo ahora, nunca lo llamaría "cool" de nuevo…

* * *

Cuando Sakura finalmente abrió la puerta, Kakashi olvidó todo sobre estar nervioso. No la había visto tan arreglada en un buen tiempo… sus ropas, aunque simples, acentuaban su figura, y aunque no usaba joyería, había estilizado su cabello en una elegante coleta lateral que se derramaba en su hombro en suaves ondas.

Quería enredar esos mechones rosados alrededor de sus dedos mientras la atraía para un beso.

* * *

Sakura había abierto la puerta para encontrar a Kakashi de pie del otro lado en una versión de sus ropas usuales… Se había quitado el chaleco, y en lugar de azul marino, sus pantalones, camiseta, máscara y sandalias eran de un profundo gris sólo un tono o dos más claro que sus ojos, y sin su hitai-ate para mantenerlo atrás, su cabello plateado caía sobre su frente en una forma atractivamente descuidada mientras se rascaba la nuca.

—Iba a comprarte flores, pero… Ino-chan… —Dijo con una pequeña, avergonzada sonrisa.

Aunque ella se sonrojó ligeramente por la forma en que él le estaba viendo mientras hablaba, Sakura tuvo que reírse. —Sí, definitivamente haría muchas preguntas si el perpetuamente soltero Ninja que Copia entrara en la floristería para comprar un ramo…

Kakashi se detuvo, luego le ofreció su codo. —Bien, supongo que la curiosidad estaría garantizada. —Aceptó. —No compraría flores para cualquiera…

Con el sonrojo oscureciéndose por el guiño que le dio, Sakura tomó su brazo y salió por la puerta, luego la cerró tras ella.

Mientras se daba la vuelta para dejarle conducirla fuera de la entrada, él inclinó la cabeza contra la suya. —Luces hermosa. —Murmuró, y el calor de su aliento contra su piel le hizo temblar pese al agradable viento nocturno de verano, mientras sus palabras tenían a su corazón lleno con la ahora familiarmente, cálida y confusa sensación que tenía frecuentemente cerca de él.

—Gracias. —Replicó tímidamente, deslizando la mano fuera de su brazo cuando llegaron a la acera. No quería que nadie que los viera tuviera la incorrecta (¿O sería la correcta?) idea…

Para su disgusto, se dio cuenta que extrañó su toque casi inmediatamente, y no pudo evitar el girarse para verlo.

Él era tan guapo, incluso con esa infernal máscara puesta.

—Ese color te queda, sabes… deberías usarlo con más frecuencia. —Dijo silenciosamente, sonrojándose. Luego, más traviesamente, agregó. —Incluso si te hace bastante monocromático… Ropa gris, ojos grises, cabello gris…

Él bajó la mirada para verla por el rabillo del ojo, frunciendo el ceño. —Mi cabello es plateado. —Declaró firmemente.

—Bueno… —Canturreó, una sonrisa maliciosa tirando de sus labios. —Creo que se refieren a los hombres guapos de cierta… edad… como 'zorros plateados'…

Él inclinó la cabeza en su dirección. —Estoy seguro que no sé a qué te refieras con ser de cierta edad, pero me alegra que puedas admitir que soy guapo… —La comisura de sus labios se levantó en su característica sonrisa presumida.

Sakura alejó la cabeza burlándose con desdén, esperando que la suave luz de las farolas evitara que él se diera cuenta de sus mejillas sonrojadas. —Mejor checas ese ego tuyo. —Bufó. —Prefiero no tener que gastar mi chakra cargándote de vuelta a tu departamento sólo porque dejas que tu cabeza se vuelva demasiado grande como para que tu cuello la sostenga.

Él llevo un dedo a sus labios. —Supongo que si estuvieras cargándome, _sería_ bastante difícil para ti permitirte una de tus actividades favoritas –que es…ver mi muy atractivo trasero. —Murmuró.

Sonrojándose furiosamente, Sakura abrió la boca para protestar, pero Kakashi habló primero. —No creas que no me he dado cuenta, _Sakura-chan…_ —Remarcó con una ceja alzada. —¡Pero no temas! —Él levantó un dedo dramáticamente en el aire. —Mantendré mi ego bajo control para que puedas mirarme el trasero cuando quieras.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Sakura sacudió la cabeza. —Eres imposible. —Suspiró.

—¿Preferirías que camine enfrente tuyo? No me importa… —Ofreció galantemente.

Reprimiendo una risa ante su ridícula propuesta y la expresión engañosamente seria en su rostro, Sakura objetó. —Prefiero no estar a tu favor, gracias.

Kakashi pareció confundido. —Pero, ¿Creí que te gustaba la forma en que olía, Sakura-chan?

—¿Y qué te dio esa idea? —Replicó, odiando que sus mejillas se calentaran por millonésima ocasión esa noche.

—Tú me dijiste eso. —Replicó, como si debiera haber sido obvio. —De acuerdo, estabas muy lejos de estar sobria esa ocasión… pero muchas verdades han escapado de labios ebrios… —Se encogió de hombros.

—Debo haber estado hablando de otra persona. —Respondió con desdén.

Él se quedó en silencio por un momento, aparentemente pensando. —Bueno, seguiste llamándome 'Kashi', pero estoy muy seguro de que es sólo porque no podías hablar sin arrastrar tus palabras. —Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa. —Fue muy entretenido… incluso me dijiste que no podía besarte…

Ella le miró de malas. —Claramente has seguido esa orden…

Y repentinamente él estaba mucho más cerca, su mano había bajado en su espalda y su boca cerca de su oreja. —Eso es porque tú eres tan difícil de resistir, Sakura-chan… —Murmuró, luego mordió el lóbulo de su oreja a través de la máscara y volvió a caminar junto a ella como si nada hubiera pasado. —No recuerdo escucharte quejarte de ello. —Él agregó con una sonrisa sugestiva.

Sakura le frunció el ceño incluso mientras el deseo corría a través de su cuerpo. —Como sea, ¿A dónde vamos? —Gruñó.

Kakashi volvió la cabeza de nuevo al frente. —A un lugar donde puedo comer sin tener que preocuparme sobre alguien viendo mi rostro. —Replicó.

—Sabes, probablemente podrías evitar eso en general si no lo mantuvieras como un secreto. —Comentó.

Él le dio una sonrisa entrecerrando los ojos. —¿Y dónde estaría la diversión en eso?

Ella suspiró pero no pudo evitar la cariñosa sonrisa que torció sus labios. No estaba segura de si quería golpearlo en la cabeza o abrazarlo. Ambas, decidió finalmente, y por alguna razón, le hizo sentir extrañamente feliz.

* * *

Eventualmente, se dio cuenta que él le había llevado a una de las más viejas áreas de la aldea que no habían sufrido mucho daño durante el ataque de Pain. Una vez ahí, le condujo a un pequeño restaurant de yakiniku que nunca había visto antes.

Luego de que entraran, la joven anfitriona les saludó con una sonrisa y una breve reverencia en la dirección de Kakashi, luego los condujo a un zashiki (*) en la parte de atrás.

—He venido aquí por años. —El hombre de cabello plateado admitió mientras se quitaban los zapatos y se sentaban en las almohadillas a cada lado de la mesa baja. —La comida es grandiosa, y usualmente no está muy lleno a esta hora de la noche.

Sakura asintió y miró alrededor. La decoración era típicamente escasa, pero le gustaba el ambiente, y olía delicioso.

Un mesero vino con dos tazas de humeante té verde, que aceptaron, y luego Sakura inclinó la cabeza en acuerdo, Kakashi ordenó una botella de sake para compartir, luego bajó su máscara.

—Usualmente pido el set tradicional. —Apuntó mientras abrían sus menús.

Sakura leyó sobre las opciones. —Sí, eso suena bien. —Dijo, luego sonrió. —Tienen anmitsu de postre.

Kakashi se río entre dientes. —Me imaginé que estarías feliz con eso.

Ella se sonrojó. —Bueno… Me gusta…

Él le dio una de sus clásicas sonrisas. —Lo sé.

* * *

Cuando la comida llegó, cada uno colocó algunos cortes de carne y vegetales en la pequeña parrilla en el medio de la mesa, y Kakashi rellenó su copa de sake.

—¿Por qué nunca le dijiste a alguno de nosotros sobre este lugar? —Sakura preguntó, tomando un sorbo de la tibia bebida mientras esperaban a que su comida se cocinara.

Kakashi canturreó. —Supongo que a veces es agradable tener un lugar que es todo 'tuyo', en cierto sentido. —Replicó.

—Pero ahora yo sé sobre ello… —Dijo.

Él entrecerró los ojos hacia ella. —Eso es cierto.

Ella levantó una ceja burlonamente. —¿Cómo sabes que no vendré aquí todo el tiempo y te molestaré?

Kakashi se encogió de hombros. —Si te vuelves muy problemática, le enseñaré a Sarada-chan como usar su Sharingan para hacer que te olvides de ello… —Él sonrió.

Ella bufó.

—Pero de alguna forma, —Agregó, su expresión suavizándose. —Sospecho que no me importaría que vinieras…

Sakura sintió sus mejillas calentarse y tomó otro sorbo. —Bien, eso es bueno, porque creo que enseñarle a Sarada como hacerme olvidar podría tener algunas consecuencias negativas…

Kakashi frunció el ceño. —Hmm… Tienes razón. Ella es más que inteligente… Estoy seguro que ella encontraría alguna forma de usarlo contra mí… —Él volteó la carne. —Parece que tendré que aguantarte.

Sakura soltó unas risitas. —Parece.

—Puedo pensar en cosas peores… —Él comenzó, luego se detuvo. —Como Gai encontrando este lugar… —Él tembló. —Probablemente me retaría a algún tipo de competición de parilla. La cual ganaría, por supuesto.

—Por supuesto. —Sakura aceptó, tomando un bocado del kimchi que habían servido junto con el plato principal.

—Pero sería tan fastidioso.

—Sí.

—Realmente. —Continuó. —La única desventaja que puedo ver en que aparezcas todo el tiempo es que no puedo tocarte mientras estemos aquí…

Sus ojos se oscurecieron mientras terminaba de hablar, y Sakura sintió un pequeño golpe de deseo correr a través de su abdomen. Ella rápidamente miró hacia su comida, las mejillas sonrosadas.

—¿He mencionado que me gusta hacerte sonrojar? —Preguntó, el más mínimo indicio de una sonrisa en su voz.

—No. —Sakura gruñó. —Pero eso explica mucho. Tonto.

Kakashi asintió amablemente. —Mm… Te gusto de cualquier modo.

—Sólo a veces. —Murmuró, tomando un par de rebanadas de carne de la parrilla.

—Eso es una mentira. —Él afirmó. —Pero lo dejaré pasar, porque tú me gustas también.

Sakura levantó la mirada para encontrarlo con esa sonrisa ladeada mientras llevaba un pimiento de la parrilla a su plato.

—Te odio. —Dijo, las mejillas en brillante rojo, y hundió un vegetal en una de las salsas.

—No eres muy amable, Sakura-chan. —Kakashi le regañó. —Aquí estoy, invitándote a cenar en mi restaurante favorito secreto, y tú me estás diciendo –muy deshonestamente, debo agregar- que me odias…

Sus ojos se entrecerraron. —Apuesto que justo ahora, mientras hablamos, estás tratando de descubrir cómo zafarte de tu promesa de no dejarme con la cuenta. —Le acusó.

Él masticó pensativamente, luego tragó. —Hmm… Probablemente debería, dada tu participación en el pequeño plan de Sarada-chan para ver si podía salirse con la suya llegando tarde al entrenamiento... "

Las mejillas de Sakura se sonrojaron de nuevo. —¿Cómo sabías sobre eso de todos modos? ¿Y esa ocasión cuando llegamos tarde siendo éramos niños, ya que estamos?

Kakashi dirigió los ojos brevemente hacia el techo. —Sabes, Sakura-chan, tal vez estés en lo correcto sobre esto de hacerme viejo… No puedo recordar.

Ella le dio una mirada plana. —¿Ahora quién está mintiendo? —Preguntó.

Él sonrió. —Lo siento… Un secreto es todo lo que vas a obtener hoy… No puedo dejar que sepas todo sobre mí en nuestra primera cita, ¿O sí?

 _Nuestra primera cita._

Sakura Interna estaba muy gritona, mientras Sakura estaba preocupada de que pudiera hiperventilar. —Esta no es una cita. —Dijo, su postura haciéndose rígida.

Kakashi no respondió, sólo tomó otro mordisco, y le dio una mirada que hizo su interior retorcerse. Quería correr del restaurant, y quería que él le besara. Era un muy extraño sentimiento.

—Kakashi… —Susurró.

—Quiero decirte… —Remarcó, aparentemente ignorando lo que ella había dicho. —Naruto nos aseguró acceso a Kusagakure.

Agradecida por no tener que discutir la naturaleza de lo que fuera que estaba sucediendo entre ellos en ese momento, Sakura puso una sonrisa. —¡Eso es grandioso! —Luego de un segundo, su ceño se frunció. —Sabes, va a ser extraño, ir a una misión… incluso si no es _realmente_ una misión.

—También ha pasado mucho tiempo para mí. —Kakashi aceptó. —No puedo recordar la última misión a la que fui que no fuera sólo diplomática.

Ella puso algunos vegetales más en la parrilla. —Para ser honesta, estoy algo nerviosa… —Admitió, luego se río. —Aunque, Sarada no lo está… estaba contenta de que vinieras, pero insistió que no te necesitábamos como refuerzo porque somos 'asombrosas'.

—Bueno, tiene razón en esa parte… Tú eres bastante fuerte, incluso si no has estado afuera en el campo por un rato, y ella está mostrando tanto potencial como esperarías dado quienes son sus padres.

Sakura se sonrojó. Kakashi lució repentinamente perplejo. —¿Ella quería que fuera? —Preguntó.

Riéndose de nuevo, Sakura asintió. —Sí… Yo mantendría la guardia alta; está planeando ver tu cara en algún punto durante la misión.

—Ah… Bien, estoy seguro de que conseguiré evadir sus trampas. —Dijo. —Ella es buena, pero no es _así_ de buena todavía.

Sakura sonrió. —Eso probablemente es verdad… ¿Has tenido qué? ¿Cien años para practicar?

* * *

Para la hora en que ella había terminado su postre (Kakashi como era de esperar, declinó cualquier dulce), eran pasadas las once.

—Bien, ¿Quién lo diría? El Ninja que Copia de hecho pagó por una comida… ¡Y no sólo la suya! —Sakura se burló mientras salían. Luego atrapando sus (entrecerrados) ojos, ella le agradeció con una sonrisa genuina. —La comida fue realmente buena… quizás realmente tendrás que aguantar que me detenga a cenar de vez en cuando.

Él regresó la sonrisa. —Creo que puedo vivir con eso.

Sonrojándose ligeramente, Sakura le siguió hacia la calle. Mientras caminaban de regreso en dirección a su casa en un silencio amistoso, ella se encontró deseando poder tomarse de la mano… quería tocarlo, estar cerca de él…

Tan atrapada estaba en intentar no mover la mano hacia la de él que casi saltó cuando él habló repentinamente.

—Quédate conmigo esta noche. —Dijo sin verla.

Sus ojos se abrieron. —¿Qué?

—Quédate conmigo. —Repitió.

Reuniendo su talento, Sakura le frunció el ceño. —¿Qué pasa últimamente contigo y tus demandas? —Gruñó. —Primero es 'ven a cenar conmigo'… ahora es 'quédate conmigo'…

Kakashi le vio por el rabillo del ojo, y ella se sonrojó automáticamente por la calidez y preocupación y vulnerabilidad que vio en su mirada. —¿Te quedarías conmigo esta noche, Sakura? —Preguntó silenciosamente.

Un bulto se formó en su garganta. —Kakashi… —Dijo, igualmente suave.

La cara de él se giró hacia la de ella. —¿Hmm?

—No creo que eso sea una muy buena idea…

Él sonrió y levantó una ceja. —No tenemos que hacer nada… —Apuntó. —Podemos sólo dormir.

Sakura resopló. —¿Y cuál es la probabilidad de que _eso_ realmente suceda?

Su sonrisa se convirtió en una sonrisa pícara detrás de su máscara. —¿Por qué, Sakura-chan…? —Canturreó. —¿Estás diciendo que no crees que puedas mantener tus manos fuera de mi por una noche?

Ella se sonrojó furiosamente. —¡No! Yo sólo… —Comenzó, luego levantó las manos. —¡Bueno, no lo haces sencillo!

Ella giró la cabeza lejos y se cruzó de brazos, su ceño fruncido.

Kakashi dio una genuina risa, luego deslizó la mano a través de su espalda baja e inclinó la cabeza hacia su oreja. —Quédate conmigo esta noche. —Dijo, su voz tan baja como había sido antes en el pórtico.

Dejando caer los brazos, ella tuvo que pelear consigo misma para no inclinarse contra él, pero su lucha duró sólo un momento antes de que él regresara a una distancia respetable, sus ojos en el camino frente a ellos.

—Quiero despertar contigo. —Admitió, luego le miró por el rabillo del ojo de nuevo.

Su corazón comenzó a sentirse sobrepasado, y ella suspiró. —De acuerdo. —Cedió, sus mejillas rosas.

Con el fantasma de una sonrisa en sus labios, Kakashi volvió la mirada de nuevo al frente y rozó la mano contra la de ella. Sintiendo su ligero toque, Sakura no pudo evitar dejar que sus dedos se enredaran mientras caminaban hacia su apartamento.

No había nadie fuera tan tarde para ver…

* * *

 **N/A:** Me debatí en poner a Kakashi en ropas más elegantes, pero simplemente no podía imaginarlo… Tengo la sensación de que Kakashi usando cualquier otra cosa que no sea un uniforme en Konoha sería una rareza al menos tan notoria como él comprando flores para alguien…

Además, esta historia realmente tiene mente propia. Estaba intentando escribir este capítulo cuando tuve la imagen de una escena para después, y tuve que bosquejarla, así no la olvidaría. Ustedes esperan sentimiento… Yo estaba llorando mientras lo escribía (¿Eso es raro? Creo que siento que un escritor no debería hacer eso por su propio trabajo…)

Como sea… ¡La misión comienza el siguiente capítulo!

* * *

 **Notas de traducción:**

(*) Zashiki: Habitación tradicional japonesa de suelos de madera, cubiertos de tatami y cojines para sentarse.

* * *

 **¡Hola de nuevo!**

Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo mi traducción y por sus amables comentarios. Esta semana tuve menos trabajo y pude ir sacando la traducción entre mis ratos libres (y viendo BoJack Horseman lol) Me voy a poner ahora mismo a responderles porque si no pasa otra semana.

Sobre este capítulo... Bueno, no hagan caso a la última nota. Lo cierto es que **Kakashisgf** se emocionó un poco con la idea de Kakashi y Sakura pasando la noche juntos. No será hasta el capítulo 35 en que _realmente_ comience la misión. Así que el siguiente será un montón de smut y momentos tiernos.

 **Isabel:** ¡Hola! Gracias por seguir aquí. Supongo que te gustará este y el siguiente capítulo, aunque, ¿Tal vez le faltó más ternura y smut para tu gusto? ¡Un abrazo!

 **Zelink970911:** ¡Hola! ¿Qué te digo? La verdad es que lo traduzco así también por preferencia, nunca he podido leerme en serio algo que lleve la palabra 'polla' y es que, si me imagino en el momento hot me gana la risa, y es en serio. Es decir, entiendo que es la traducción literal de 'co*k' pero no puedo. Igualmente debo confesar que, precisamente por esto, me puse a hacer un recopilado de 'sinónimos' entre mis contactos de facebook pero me doy cuenta de que en el español no tenemos como tantas palabras para eso que queden en un término medio, algunas son demasiado vulgares y otras bien formales. Y al final me fui por 'verga' porque la utilizo muchísimo ¡Lo siento! ¡Te mando un abrazo!

Es todo por esta semana. Y bueno, no es relevante, pero gracias por su preocupación sobre mi salud (esta vez era algo emocional, pero...) ¡Ya estoy mucho mejor! Les mando a todos un abrazo y nuevamente gracias.


	34. Capítulo 34

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **Better Man**_ pertenece a **Kakashisgf** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción. Agradezco también a la autora por su trabajo como beta reader.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

 **N/A:** Um. NSFW.

* * *

 **Un Mejor Hombre**

 **Capítulo 34**

Sakura se movió cuando el sol naciente se filtró a través de una abertura en las cortinas y en sus ojos, pero con el brazo de Kakashi cubriendo flojamente su cintura, encontró difícil estar irritada. Sonriendo suavemente, ella envolvió la mano alrededor de la de él y se acurrucó en su abrazo.

—Buenos días. —Él murmuró soñolientamente contra su cabello, apretando su abrazo antes de dejar un perezoso beso en el tope de su cabeza.

Ella no pudo evitar que su sonrisa se ampliara mientras un tipo de excitación llenaba su corazón, e incluso aunque sabía que no debía –que era estúpido, irresponsable y egoísta- sólo por una vez, quería dejarse disfrutar lo que tenían sin preocuparse sobre las consecuencias. Sólo por una vez, quería entregarse a la felicidad que sentía cuando estaba cerca de él sin la culpa manchándola, y la confusa neblina sobrante del sueño combinada con la dorada luz del sol y el calor del pecho desnudo de Kakashi contra su espalda dificultaban su lucha contra el impulso de rendirse.

Contentamente, ella metió un tobillo entre los de él. —Buenos días. —Replicó silenciosamente.

Él deslizó la mano de la de ella y la dejó vagar lentamente sobre su estómago hasta donde el fondo de la camiseta que él le había prestado se había subido sobre sus caderas.

—Parece que tus preocupaciones eran infundadas. . —Él dijo, su voz todavía ronca por el sueño mientras levantaba el brazo en el que estaba acostado para descansar la cabeza en su mano. —…Conseguiste mantener tus manos fuera de mí toda la noche.

Ella tembló cuando él acarició la parte trasera de su cabeza y besó la punta de su oreja. —Sé que no estaban _completamente_ infundados… —Respondió un poquito más jadeante de lo que le gustaría cuando sus dedos se sumergieron bajo la camiseta para acariciar su piel. —No lo estás haciendo fácil justo ahora…

—¿Quieres que me detenga? —Él preguntó, su mano continuaba arrastrándose hacia sus pechos.

Oh, sabía que debía decirle que sí, pero luego de resistir sus propios deseos mientras hablaban en su cama la noche anterior hasta que finalmente se quedó dormida en sus brazos –ella con la camiseta gris que él había usado en la cena, él sólo con pants- ella simplemente no le quedaba voluntad, así que sacudió la cabeza negativamente.

—No… —Susurró, levantando el brazo más alto para darle un mejor acceso.

* * *

Con una ligera sonrisa, Kakashi besó su cuello mientras acunaba uno de sus pechos y rodaba un pezón entre su dedo y pulgar. Ella gimió y arqueó ante su toque, y su movimiento llevó su trasero en contacto con su entrepierna, provocando un silencioso gemido propio mientras se endurecía.

—Sakura… —Gruñó por lo bajo, frotándose contra ella.

Esta mujer sería su muerte… había sido tentado por ella durante la noche… ¿Cómo no lo habría estado cuando ella estaba en su cama, usando su camiseta, su cabello todavía hecho para su cita y prácticamente rogándole que lo deshiciera?

Pero él tampoco había querido interrumpir la conversación que estaban teniendo; estaba siendo particularmente abierta, incluso para ella, diciéndole sobre las formas en que Sarada le recordaba así misma cuando era más joven y cuán diferente su hija era al mismo tiempo… Ella había admitido algunos de los pensamientos que había tenido como genin que le avergonzaban ahora, el hecho de que no había sido capaz de verse a sí misma y aceptarse por tanto tiempo, y cuán orgullosa estaba de que Sarada-chan no tenía los mismos problemas.

Por su parte, Kakashi descubrió que estaba revelando mucho más de lo que esperaba… Sakura había –por supuesto- conocido sobre su pasado tiempo atrás, pero él nunca le había dicho sobre ver a su padre en el más allá cuando murió durante el ataque de Pain, sin embargo, cuando apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y le abrazó la cintura con uno de sus engañosamente esbeltos brazos, terminó hablando de esa experiencia, de cómo le había permitido finalmente perdonar a su padre y de lo sorprendido que estaba por la paz que esa ocasión le había dado, habiendo tenido la oportunidad de decirle a su padre sobre su vida, de hablar con él como un adulto, para ver la aprobación y comprensión en los ojos de su padre.

Había sucedido tan naturalmente, tan fácilmente –compartir con ella algo tan increíblemente personal- que no estaba seguro de haberla amado más de lo que había hecho en ese momento. No podía imaginar el sentirse tan cómodo con alguien más, no podía imaginar _querer_ hacerlo.

Y cuando finalmente se había quedado dormida (en el medio de un murmullo sobre una 'Sakura Interna' que no entendió), todo lo que pudo hacer fue reírse (en silencio)… ella era tan adorable que él no sabía si quería apretarla tan fuerte como pudiera o besarla hasta que ninguno de los dos pudiera respirar.

Al final se decidió por presionar los labios en su frente, y eventualmente, se había quedado dormido, sintiéndose más contento que nunca, sabiendo que ella estaba ahí en sus brazos no porque ella estaba llorando, no porque se había entregado a la lujuria, sino porque _quería_ estarlo.

Ese contento sólo se amplificó esa mañana cuando ella se acurrucó contra él luego de despertar, y él no había sido capaz de resistir el tocarla más íntimamente. La noche anterior, la sensación de ella en sus brazos, el hecho de que ella no quería que él se detuviera…

Él quitó la mano de debajo de la camiseta y descendió con los dedos por su costado, luego de regreso a su hombro, donde él empujó suavemente hasta que ella se tendió sobre su espalda y lo miró.

Todavía descansando en un brazo, él acarició su rostro con la otra mano e inclinó la boca contra la de ella, deteniéndose por un segundo antes de capturar sus labios con los propios.

* * *

Sakura fue atrapada con la guardia baja por la emoción en los ojos de Kakashi mientras él bajaba la cabeza para encontrar la de ella. Había mucho amor y preocupación y admiración ahí que su corazón amenazó con salirse de su pecho, y cuando él la arrastró a un profundo beso, podría haber jurado que se movió para latir con el de él.

Estaba aterrorizada, pero también estaba realmente, increíblemente feliz, y le regresó el beso con todo el miedo y la alegría, afecto, necesidad y deseo, corriendo las manos de sus hombros hacia su cabello y animándolo a tenderse encima de ella anclando una pierna sobre su cadera.

Él obedeció inmediatamente, hundiendo su peso contra su cuerpo y moviendo la mano en su mejilla hacia su muslo, levantándolo mientras gruñía contra su boca.

Sakura dejó que sus labios se separaran. —Kakashi… —Jadeó, atrapando sus ojos, luego deslizó la lengua para trazarle el labio superior. —Te deseo…

* * *

No era una confesión de amor, pero Kakashi había visto en sus ojos cuanto le importaba, y en ese momento, era suficiente… él se sentó para bajarle la ropa interior fuera de sus piernas, tirando de ella sobre un tobillo a la vez mientras ella lo observaba.

Cuando le quitó las pantaletas y se arrodilló al final de la cama, ella levantó el torso para sacarse la camiseta, luego cayó de vuelta en la almohada y lo llamó con un dedo.

—Ven aquí. —Dijo con una media sonrisa, y él le dio una rápida sonrisa mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas, el calor de su centro descubierto ardiendo a través de sus pants hacia su verga y haciéndola moverse con anticipación.

* * *

Cuando él no bajó la parte superior de su cuerpo hacia el de ella, en lugar de eso apartándose de ella, dejando que sus ojos la recorrieran desnuda mientras su cabello plateado le hacía cosquillas en la frente, Sakura frunció el ceño y repitió: —Ven aquí.

En lugar de obedecer, Kakashi encontró su mirada y sonrió. —¿Y sí no lo hago? —Preguntó, levantando una ceja.

Frunciendo el ceño, Sakura envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello. —Entonces tendré que obligarte… —Ella gruñó y lo jaló hacia ella.

* * *

Por supuesto él no se movió, sólo dejó que su sonrisa presumida se ampliara.

Ella cruzó los brazos en una exagerada rabieta. —Creí que me querías. —Ella gruñó.

Tomando un momento para apreciar la forma en que sus brazos apretaban sus pechos, Kakashi lentamente rodó las caderas contra las de ella y se inclinó hacia su oreja.

—No tienes idea. —Respondió bruscamente, disfrutando del resuello que ella dio mientras él golpeaba su clítoris con la cabeza de su todavía cubierto pene. —Pero quiero que ruegues… Quiero que me ruegues que te toque, que te bese… —Él rodó las caderas de nuevo. —…que te haga terminar…

* * *

Sus palabras avivaron el fuego que ya estaba ardiendo dentro de ella, pero no iba a dejar que el presumido bastardo se saliera con la suya así como así, así que con una rápida sacudida de chakra en sus brazos, lo obligó a bajar y selló los labios contra los suyos.

* * *

Kakashi no había estado esperando eso, aunque en retrospectiva, probablemente debió hacerlo, dado quien era su amante. De cualquier forma, lejos de molestarlo, su demostración de fuerza le excitó, y no pudo contenerse de gruñir mientras una mano involuntariamente tomó del costado de ella mientras la otra tomó su cabello.

—Maldición, mujer, eres ardiente. —Maldijo entre besos.

Él sintió su sonrisa contra los labios, y luego ella deslizó los dedos de un pie bajo la cinturilla de sus pants para bajarlos por encima de la curva de su trasero. Él tomó la mano que había estado en su costado y la usó para ayudarla hasta que sus pants estuvieron lo suficientemente abajo para que su verga saliera.

—Ya que fuiste tan complaciente con la cena y quedándote aquí anoche, tengo otra petición. —Él reveló, su voz áspera mientras él se mecía contra ella, carne desnuda contra carne desnuda.

* * *

—Ah… ¿Y qué es? —Sakura jadeó, rodando las caderas en sincronía con las de él.

Él tomó su trasero con una mano y colocó los labios junto a su oreja. —Móntame. —Ordenó, su voz oscura y demandante y tan-oh-sexy…

Y luego él los estaba volteando para que ella estuviera encima y él yacía debajo de ella, y estaba abrumada por el deseo que se formaba entre sus piernas, donde él pulsaba –duro y caliente y suave- contra ella.

—Kakashi… —Ella gimió, apenas consciente de sus acciones mientras movía la mano detrás de ella para tomarlo en una mano antes de levantar las caderas y deslizarse hacia él, sus ojos cerrándose.

* * *

Observarla sostener su verga en una mano y luego descender hasta que estaba completamente sentada sobre él tenía que ser una de las cosas más sexis que hubiera visto. Deseando que ella controlara sus movimientos, él hundió los dedos en sus muslos mientras él se obligaba a quedarse quieto en lugar de hundirse dentro de ella de la forma en que sus instintos lo harían hacerlo.

* * *

Se sintió increíble. Incluso sin moverse, él le estiró, le llenó…

Pero deseaba más.

Con ambas manos en sus abdominales bajos, Sakura comenzó a empujarse arriba y abajo, sintiendo que su verga le golpeaba justo donde la quería, luego se salía sólo para golpearla de nuevo cuando ella se dejaba descender… una y otra y otra y otra vez.

Mientras su deseo aumentaba, ella comenzó a mecerse, su clítoris frotándose contra su abdomen, sus manos sobre su trasero guiando su ritmo. Podía sentir sus pechos rebotando, y abrió los ojos para encontrarlo observándola intensamente, viendo el lugar donde sus cuerpos se unían, observando sus pechos, sus ojos…

Cuando su oscura mirada encontró la de ella, sus paredes internas comenzaron a moverse, y cuando esos mismos ojos grises se pusieron en blanco con placer como ella una vez los imaginó haciéndolo, ella perdió.

—Oh, dios… —Ella gruñó, su ritmo acelerándose y sus dedos arañándole el pecho inconscientemente mientras su orgasmo llegó.

* * *

Verla hacerse terminar sobre él fue casi demasiado para soportarlo… él había soñado en tenerla de esta forma antes, soñado en tenerla usando su cuerpo para su propio placer, y era tan erótico como había imaginado sería… pero él no quería que terminara todavía.

Apretando los dientes y agarrándole las caderas con más fuerza para evitar terminar mientras ella pulsaba alrededor de él, él esperó hasta que ella finalmente disminuyó la velocidad, luego detuvo sus movimientos y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás antes de sentarse.

—Mm-mm… —Él murmuró, lamiendo desde el cuello hasta su boca. —No he terminado contigo… —Él la besó entonces, haciendo que su verga todavía dura se moviera dentro de ella para probar su punto.

* * *

Ella se sentía sin huesos, sus piernas como gelatina, y tomó un serio esfuerzo regresarle el beso.

—Mm… Pero no me queda nada de energía… —Ella canturreó, ojos cerrados, mientras él movía los labios de regreso a su cuello.

Él se río y le levantó los brazos, que habían estado colgado sin fuerzas a sus costados, para dejarlos encima de sus hombros.

—Déjame entonces. —Él dijo, bajándola sobre su espalda y besándola mientras él bombeaba lentamente dentro de ella unas cuantas veces antes de deslizarse y voltearla para que se recostara sobre su estómago.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Ella murmuró, acurrucando la cabeza contra la almohada mientras sus paredes internas se contraían, extrañando su presencia.

—Ya verás. —Fue la única respuesta que tuvo mientras deslizaba las manos por su espalda, sobre su trasero y hasta sus muslos, donde separó sus piernas suavemente, doblándolas en la rodilla, y dejó que un dedo pasara sobre su abertura.

* * *

—Estás tan mojada, Sakura-chan… —Él comentó, su voz poniéndose áspera de nuevo mientras tomaba su verga y comenzaba a acariciarse.

Arrodillándose entre sus piernas abiertas, él se inclinaba sobre ella y besaba la parte trasera de su cuello, luego deslizó su longitud a lo largo de su entrada antes de mecerse contra ella, empujándose parcialmente dentro y luego saliendo, cada vez yendo más profundo hasta que entró completamente en ella.

* * *

Ella no debería haberse sorprendido de que él de alguna manera pudiera encenderla de nuevo, pero lo estaba ... sus movimientos tentadores gradualmente fueron reconstruyendo esa necesidad dentro de ella, y luego se puso nivelado contra ella, con el pecho apoyado en su espalda, y cada brazo por abajo de los de ella para poder agarrar sus hombros mientras comenzaba a acelerar.

Con su cuerpo encerrándola en la cama, se sentía deliciosamente vulnerable, y aunque él la estaba cubriendo, la forma en que sus piernas estaban abiertas mientras estaba sobre su estómago le hacía sentir agradablemente expuesta y un poco traviesa.

Atrapada en el deseo, ella extendió más los muslos y puso algo de peso en sus rodillas para ayudar a anclarse contra sus estocadas.

* * *

Kakashi gimió cuando ella comenzó a participar, abriéndose aún más para él y empujando hacia él. Dejó que sus propias piernas se separaran un poco más y dejó caer su cabeza junto a la de ella mientras ella se ponía más húmeda y él se movía más rápido, más profundo.

* * *

Con su nueva posición y su mayor ritmo, Sakura pudo sentir sus bolas golpeando contra su clítoris, y eso la avergonzó y la encendió al mismo tiempo, con su respiración áspera junto a la cabeza, el conocimiento de que estaba disfrutando tanto, la tenía bien encaminada hacia otro orgasmo.

—¿Cómo haces esto? —Ella gimió, los dedos apretando las sábanas mientras sus embistes se volvían más duros.

—¿Hacer qué? —Él preguntó, deslizando una de sus manos de su hombro hacia su pecho.

—Hacerme terminar… —Jadeó, los dedos de él amansando y agregando placer. —…varias veces seguidas…

—Sólo has terminado una vez esta mañana… —Él argumentó, su mano dejando su pecho para descender su estómago hacia el parche de rizos entre sus piernas.

El mero pensamiento de dónde él tocaría a continuación tenía sus músculos internos apretándose.

—Voy a hacerlo de nuevo si… —Ella comenzó.

Él talló un dedo contra su clítoris y comenzó a salir de ella sólo un poco antes de penetrarla bruscamente de nuevo. El efecto fue instantáneo.

—Oh, _mierda…_ —Sollozó.

* * *

Manteniendo los dedos de una mano girando alrededor de su clítoris, Kakashi soltó su hombro con la otra y la levantó hasta que él estaba tomándole de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos, todo el tiempo sin detener el movimiento de sus caderas.

* * *

Sakura estaba siendo envuelta por él, tanto física como emocionalmente. Sí, él estaba dentro de ella, y sí, él la tenía atrapada entre su cuerpo y la cama, pero cuando él unió sus manos, su corazón se detuvo… esa conexión agregó un nivel de intimidad que le quitó el aliento.

Apretando con fuerza su mano, ella se entregó a todo lo que él estaba dándole, todo lo que él le estaba haciendo sentir, la sensación de su verga deslizándose dentro y fuera de ella mientras yacía expuesta debajo de él, el toque de sus dedos contra su clítoris, el calor de su pecho en su espalda…se entregó a todo y terminó con fuerza y un suave sollozo.

* * *

Kakashi le sintió moverse alrededor de él, y esta vez, él no peleó contra su propio orgasmo… él regresó su apretón mientras se vaciaba dentro de ella, gruñendo su nombre contra la piel de su hombro.

Cuando ella ordeñó lo último de su semen, él salió y rodó de costado, tomándola con él, y tiró la sábana sobre sus cuerpos.

Él quería decirle que la amaba, pero no quería sacar nada que probablemente arruinaría el momento, así que simplemente le abrazó más cerca y besó su cuello, sus hombros.

* * *

Sakura estaba tan increíblemente cómoda… su cuerpo todavía cosquilleaba por las repercusiones de sus dos orgasmos, y estaba envuelta en los brazos del hombre que la hacía feliz.

Era como un sueño.

—¿Kakashi? —Preguntó cuidadosamente.

Él cepilló los dedos contra su estómago. —¿Hmm?

Ella dudó, luego susurró. —Gracias.

No era lo que quería decir, pero de nuevo, no estaba realmente segura de _qué_ quería decir.

—¿Por qué?

—Por todo, supongo. —Dijo. —Por estar aquí para mí… y para Sarada. Por descubrir la causa de esos envenenamientos. Por la cena de anoche… por… todo…

Ella se encogió de hombros. Él la abrazó más cerca.

—Sakura, ¿Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti, verdad? —Murmuró, luego se detuvo. —Bueno, excepto tal vez usar uno de los trajes verdes de Gai… aunque incluso eso podría ser negociado si eres tú…

Ella podía sentir su sonrisa detrás de ella y tuvo que sonreír. —Tendré eso en mente…

Él la abrazó cariñosamente. —¿Estás hambrienta?

—Um… sí, un poquito… —Replicó.

—Bien… Haré algo para desayunar. —Anunció, saliéndose de la cama.

—¡Espera! —Sakura protestó, levantándose, manteniendo la sábana contra su pecho y rápidamente retiró la mirada cuando se dio cuenta que él estaba de pie ahí, completamente desnudo. Él se río.

—Bueno, al menos déjame ayudar. —Ella gruñó, todavía evitando sus ojos.

—Sakura, ¿Sabes cuántas superficies hay en mi cocina?

—¿Huh? —Preguntó, inconscientemente girándose hacia él en su confusión.

—Un montón. —Él respondió, ignorando su pregunta. —Y si estás en la cocina conmigo, todo lo que podré hacer es debatir cuál de esas superficies sería la mejor para mí para tomarte primero…

La oscuridad en sus ojos hizo que el espacio entre sus piernas pulsara con inesperado deseo, y se sonrojó de nuevo.

Él se puso los pants y regresó a la cama. Acunando su ardiente mejilla, él le inclinó la cabeza hacia la suya. —Descansa un poco… Yo haré el desayuno. —Él dijo, luego la besó suavemente y dejó la habitación.

* * *

Sakura se sentó ahí por varios minutos, sonrojándose como una tonta colegiala, escuchando los sonidos de Kakashi moviéndose por la cocina. Cuando ella sintió su semen comenzar a derramarse sobre su muslo, salió de la cama y se puso la camiseta, abrazándola a su cuerpo con una sonrisa antes de caminar hacia el baño.

* * *

Después de haberse limpiado y peinado con los dedos el cabello enredado (el hombre con el perpetuo cabello de cama predeciblemente no tenía ningún cepillo a la vista), se dirigió a la cocina, sin molestarse en ponerse la ropa interior.

Kakashi estaba parado en la barra, con su espalda desnuda hacia ella y sus pantalones bajos sobre sus caderas mientras agitaba algo en un tazón pequeño.

Tal vez era la malicia de usar sólo su camiseta, sin ropa interior, o tal vez era la forma en que sus músculos se aglomeraban mientras trabajaba, o tal vez era solo su trasero, pero Sakura se encontró de repente queriendo sentirlo de nuevo, queriendo correr las manos sobre su cuerpo, queriendo hacerle perder el control de la manera en que la hizo perder el control.

* * *

Kakashi la escuchó entrar a la cocina, pero estaba todavía sorprendido cuando sintió sus dedos deslizarse alrededor de sus caderas mientras le presionaba los pechos libres contra la espalda en un ligero abrazo y besaba cada omóplato. Estaba más sorprendido incluso cuando sus manos se deslizaron más abajo, sobre la cinturilla de sus pants, para acariciarlo por sobre la tela.

No pudo evitar torcerse mientras su cuerpo se calentaba con los comienzos del deseo.

Deteniendo su excitación, él dejó que su cabeza cayera hacia atrás. —¿Qué estás haciendo? —Él preguntó, su voz ronca, su verga rápidamente endureciéndose ante su toque.

—Mm… —Murmuró, colocando otro beso con la boca abierta en su espina. —Estaba pensando que era injusto de mi parte terminar más veces que tú… —Lo besó de nuevo.

Una corriente de necesidad se disparó a través de él por sus palabras, y se quedó sin aliento. —No me importa… Me gusta hacerte terminar… —Él dijo, pero no la detuvo cuando ella apretó su longitud y comenzó a acariciarlo.

* * *

A pesar de que estaba maravillada por la forma en que él podía hacer que ella fuera así de atrevida, así de directa, cuando era normalmente más que tímida sobre el sexo, Sakura siguió moviendo la mano sobre él mientras la otra subía de sus abdominales hacia su pecho.

—También me gusta cuando terminas… —Admitió con un sonrojo que él no podía ver y endureció el agarre sobre su verga. —Quiero que termines de nuevo…

—Mierda, Sakura… —Gruñó, sus dedos apretando el borde de la barra.

Dejándolo ir, Sakura se movió hasta que estuvo frente a él, de pie entre su fuerte cuerpo y la barra, y sus brazos la atraparon mientras bajaba la cabeza por un beso.

Respondiéndole de inmediato, ella gimió en su boca y le pasó la mano por el estómago y por debajo de los pantalones. Cuando ella lo sacó, rompió el beso y se arrodilló hasta que estuvo a un lado de su verga ahora rígida.

* * *

—Sakura… no tienes que… —Gruñó, incluso mientras dejaba caer una mano en su cabeza, enredando los dedos en sus mechones rosas.

Ella levantó la mirada para verlo, envolviendo la mano alrededor de la base de su verga, y la vista de ella en tal sumisa posición… la vista de esta ridículamente poderosa mujer de rodillas, atrapada entre su cuerpo y la barra… le tenía apretando el agarre en su cabello.

—Pero quieres que lo haga… —Dijo suavemente, su lengua asomándose para lamerlo, los ojos todavía puestos en él.

—Mierda… —Su inocente mirada fue socavada por la traviesa sonrisa que llevaba mientras dejaba que su lengua acariciara su verga de nuevo, y él perdió toda voluntad de protestar. — _Sí…_

* * *

En el segundo en que él se rindió, ella lo tomó en su boca, sus labios se deslizaron sobre su cabeza mientras su lengua se estiraba para acunarla, la punta se movía a lo largo de la parte inferior de su erección.

El fuerte aliento que tomó ante sus acciones fue sexy como el infierno, y el hecho de que su otra mano se uniera instantáneamente a su compañera en su cabello hacía que se mojara por instinto. Tener a este hombre... uno de los ninjas más fuertes de la historia... a su merced era un subidón que no había experimentado nunca, y la paradoja de estar en una posición sumisa mientras ejercía tanto control era increíblemente erótica... nunca hubiera pensado que podría estar tan excitada por chupársela…

Pero, de nuevo, Kakashi parecía tener un don para hacerla sentir cosas nuevas...

* * *

Cuando sintió el calor de su boca a su alrededor, no pudo evitar tomarle la cabeza con ambas manos, tratando de mantenerla en su lugar. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había tenido una mujer sobre él, y esta era _Sakura..._

Ella no había soltado su verga, y lo acarició con su mano mientras comenzaba a mover la boca arriba y abajo de su eje, chupando mientras retrocedía y girando la lengua alrededor de su punta cada tanto antes de engullirlo nuevamente. Inconscientemente, sus caderas comenzaron a mecerse al ritmo de sus movimientos, y tuvo que luchar para no aumentar el ritmo, no quería hacerla sentir incómoda, sin importar lo bien que se sintiera.

* * *

Los movimientos superficiales de sus caderas la sorprendieron, pero Sakura descubrió que a ella no le importaba... lo contrario, de hecho, ya que era una señal de lo mucho que lo estaba afectando, e involuntariamente hizo un sonido de placer en lo más profundo de su garganta.

—Mm… —Gimió ella, quitando la boca de él mientras que una mano continuó su movimiento y la otra lo agarró por el muslo.

Manteniendo los labios tan cerca que casi lo tocaban, levantó la vista y se sintió apretarse por la necesidad. Era tan ardiente, con sus abdominales ondulados, sus bíceps tensos mientras le sostenía la cabeza. Cuando él le devolvió la mirada, sus ojos estaban oscurecidos con lujuria, la ola de deseo que fluía a través de ella casi la hizo caer sobre sus talones.

* * *

Pudo ver que estaba excitada por la forma en que se quedaba sin aliento y su agarre se apretó cuando sus ojos se encontraron, y el pensamiento de que estaba disfrutando de chuparlo le hizo sentir el placer más intensamente.

—Dios, eres hermosa. —Jadeó, su voz apenas por encima de un susurro.

Ella sólo sonrió y se sonrojó ligeramente antes de llevar lentamente su verga de nuevo a su boca, con los ojos fijos en los suyos hasta que ya no pudo meter más dentro de ella, y luego se cerraron y ella reanudó sus movimientos... sólo que más rápido.

Dejó que sus propios ojos se cerraran, y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás cuando la mano de ella comenzó a seguir su boca todo el camino de su tallo y luego hacia abajo otra vez, su saliva facilitando el proceso. —Mierda, Sakura…—Gimió, sintiendo que sus bolas se apretaban. —Voy a terminar…

* * *

Su voz ronca hizo que ella volviera a tararear, e inconscientemente se movió más rápido, chupó más fuerte, corrió la lengua más profundamente a lo largo de la parte inferior de su verga… Él estaba agarrando su cabello casi dolorosamente en ese momento, pero de alguna manera solo estaba haciendo que se mojara más- quería que él se viniera, casi lo _necesitaba_ , la estaba excitando tanto.

Y luego él estaba siseando y manteniéndole la cabeza quieta mientras su semen se disparaba en su boca, y sus paredes internas palpitaban con deseo mientras trataba de tragar todo... pero había demasiado. Usando la mano para sacarlo de su boca, jadeó cuando el resto de su orgasmo se derramó sobre su barbilla.

—Mieeerrrda…— Gimió él, el agarre en su cabello finalmente se aflojó mientras terminaba.

Cuando sus manos cayeron a los costados, ella usó el dorso de la mano para limpiarse la boca y la barbilla y comenzó a pararse con cautela -sus piernas, como era de esperar, se habían quedado dormidas en algún momento. Él se inclinó para ayudarla.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron cuando él la miró, y ella le dio una sonrisa avergonzada. —Lo siento.— Dijo en voz baja. —Tu camiseta…

* * *

Él miró brevemente en el lugar donde su eyaculación había goteado la tela entre sus pechos, y luego envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cintura y tiró de ella para besarla profundamente, no importándole que podía saborearse a sí mismo en su lengua.

—Te amo. —Él murmuró sin pensar contra sus labios, luego le besó de nuevo antes de que ella pudiera decir algo en respuesta, abrazándola fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

* * *

Sakura no pudo evitar que su corazón revoloteara ante sus palabras, y se levantó de puntillas mientras cerraba los brazos alrededor de su cuello y regresaba el beso con igual fervor.

Tan distraída estaba por su boca que no notó cuando una de sus manos se deslizó fuera de su espalda, pero _notó_ cuando sus dedos se hundieron entre sus piernas para presionarse contra su clítoris, y separó los labios con una abrupta inhalación.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Resolló, su deseo instantáneamente reavivado.

Él sólo gimió y comenzó a acariciarla. —¿Nunca te pones las pantaletas de nuevo?

Ella se sonrojó furiosamente y giró la cabeza. Él tomó la oportunidad para morder su cuello. —Juro que estás intentando matarme… —Dijo oscuramente, penetrándola con dos dedos.

Sus paredes se apretaron alrededor de él inmediatamente. —Oh, dios… —Suspiró, sus caderas instintivamente moviéndose contra su mano.

—Estás tan jodidamente mojada… —Gruñó, luego chupó con dureza en la piel justo debajo de su clavícula. —Me vuelve loco que te hayas excitado así por chupármela…

Sus penetraciones se volvieron más rudas cuando agregó un tercer dedo, y ella no podía recuperar el aliento… se sentía como si estuviera en llamas. —Kakashi… —Gimió, apenas consciente de nada, sólo de la forma en que él se sentía alrededor de ella, dentro de ella. —Kakashi…

Cuando su pulgar se frotó contra su clítoris y hundió los dedos dentro de ella con un particularmente duro tirón, su orgasmo llegó con una fuerza que la tuvo colapsando contra él, incapaz de mantenerse quieta mientras su vagina lo sujetaba y ella sollozaba.

* * *

Kakashi apretó su cintura con fuerza, manteniéndola derecha mientras caía contra él cuando terminó. —Tan hermosa… —Susurró contra su cabello, sus paredes moviéndose alrededor de sus dedos, sus fluidos empapando su mano. —Tan jodidamente hermosa…

* * *

Pasó un largo momento antes de que Sakura fuera capaz de concentrarse de nuevo, y cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta de que estaba en los brazos de Kakashi, en su cocina, con sus dedos todavía dentro de ella.

Él debió notar que había bajado de su subidón, porque lentamente sacó los dedos de ella y movió la mano para tomarle el trasero mientras continuaba soportando su peso contra su pecho.

—Hola. —Dijo con una sonrisa a medias.

—Hola. —Respondió ella, su mente todavía no funcionaba a velocidad completa, y levantó la cabeza para verlo.

Él tiernamente presionó sus labios juntos, luego rozó su nariz con la de ella. —Gracias. —Murmuró.

—¿Huh? —Sakura pareció confusa. —Oh… —Ella se sonrojó. —No, yo… lo disfruté…

Y luego se dio cuenta de otra cosa. —¡Oye! —Frunció el ceño, picándole el pecho. —¡No se suponía que tenías que hacerme terminar de nuevo!

Riéndose, él dejó que sus brazos cayeran a sus caderas. —No me pude resistir. —Sonrió y le dio un pico en la nariz, luego la soltó y la hizo hacia un lado. —No deberías ser tan distractora… a este ritmo, nunca comeremos el desayuno…

Como si fuera el momento justo, el estómago de Sakura gruñó. Con las mejillas rosas, ella se apretó el abdomen. Kakashi sólo se río y comenzó a mezclar.

* * *

 **N/A:** Entonces, sí… el capítulo más largo hasta el momento, y casi todo es porno. Imagínense.

*se rasca la nuca como Kakashi*

Como sea. Parece que la misión de hecho va a comenzar en el _siguiente_ capítulo, no en este, gracias a mi pervertida musa. Quien pensó que todos necesitaban algo de smut para que sobrevivan, ya que los siguientes capítulos, serán más que aptos para la familia, y probablemente no tengan nada.

Además, antes de que alguien se levante en armas para decir que las chicas no disfrutan de dar chupadas o que las felaciones degradan a las mujeres, etc., etc., (Porque he tenido esas mismas críticas sobre mis otras historias)… Soy una chica (en caso de que no fuera obvio por mi nombre de pantalla), y encuentro que las felaciones pueden ser ridículamente ardientes bajo las correctas circunstancias. Obviamente a algunas personas no les gustan, lo que está bien, porque cada quién tiene sus gustos, pero si estás con un tipo que te respeta, es absolutamente _no_ degradante y puede ser de hecho una forma disfrutable de tener el control por un rato ;)

Además, ¡muchas GRACIAS por todos los comentarios/favoritos/seguidores! Realmente son motivadores… No había escrito esta historia con muchas expectativas, pero es grandioso saber que la gente ahí afuera la están disfrutando.

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

¡Mil disculpas por la tardanza! Mi mamá salió de viaje, así que sumado a mi trabajo habitual tuve que hacer otras cosas extras y no terminé con el capítulo que, como menciona **Kakashisgf** , es el más largo hasta ahora. Pero agradezco mucho su paciencia.

Como siempre, gracias a todos por continuar leyendo la traducción. Ya estamos a nada de los 200 comentarios, aunque probablemente alcance antes los 100 follows/favs... Estoy muy contenta por el apoyo que le están dando al fic u / u

 **Isabel:** ¡Hola! Para compensar la falta de smut del capítulo anterior aquí está este nuevo capítulo. Y también seguimos leyendo de la caballerosidad de Kakashi ;) En el siguiente capítulo, sí, al fin, podremos leer de ellos tres como familia y, con suerte, cumplirá con sus expectativas en cuanto a ternura. ¡Esperemos que sí! Sobre mi fic, ahí va T T Ya tengo todo (lo juro, es todo lo que quiero incluir en el nuevo capítulo) pero no he podido unirlo de manera coherente y está algo raro para su comprensión jajaja Pero prometo subirlo pronto T T Gracias por seguir aquí. Te mando un abrazo.

Y bueno, ya sé que todos quieren saber de Sasuke, pero PRONTO, se los juro. Estamos a nada de que aparezca para contento de todos :D xD

Es todo por esta semana :) Responderé los mensajes el día lunes porque mañana tengo trabajo T T ¡Abrazos y besos para todos!


	35. Capítulo 35

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **Better Man**_ pertenece a **Kakashisgf** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción. Agradezco también a la autora por su trabajo como beta reader.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

 **Un Mejor Hombre**

 **Capítulo 35**

—Kakashi… —Sakura gimoteó mientras salía de su dormitorio, donde ella había estado cambiándose de vuelta a su ropa de la noche anterior. —¿De verdad no tienes un cepillo? Mi cabello parece un nido de ratas, no puedo estar en público así…

Kakashi estaba extendido en su sofá, releyendo _Icha Icha Tactics_ por… bien, él realmente no tenía idea de cuántas veces había leído el libro. Un número no saludable, sin duda…

Él retiró la mirada de su novela para encontrar a Sakura de pie a unos metros lejos de la puerta de su dormitorio, jugueteando con su cabello. La verdad fuera dicha, se veía un poco como si hubiera estado en un alboroto…

Sonrió presumido por saber que él había sido el que había hecho el alboroto…

—Bien. —Él dijo, cerrando el libro y dejándolo en la mesa de café antes de cruzar los brazos detrás de la cabeza y descansar en ellos. —Podría prestarte el que uso con Pakkun y los chicos…

Sakura se le quedó viendo como si acabara de anunciar que iba a dejar de usar la máscara.

—Espera un minuto… —Frunció el ceño. —¿Estás diciendo que cepillas a tus _perros_ pero no tu propio cabello? —Medio segundo después, sacudió la cabeza. —Olvídalo. No debería sorprenderme.

Kakashi sólo levantó una esquina de su boca en una media sonrisa presumida. —¿Por qué meterse con la perfección? —Él se encogió de hombros.

Ella le dirigió una mirada plana.

Su media sonrisa se suavizó, se levantó y caminó hacia ella. Cuando se levantó frente a ella, él estudió su cabello por un momento, luego lo arregló con los dedos.

—No te preocupes…—Él dijo, su voz tranquilizadora. —Ahora sólo te ves como si hubieras tenido sexo grandioso toda la mañana.

Y la sonrisa presumida regresó.

Gruñendo, Sakura se sacó su mano de la cabeza, pero él usó sus famosos y rápidos reflejos para deslizarse alrededor de su brazo y alisarle el cabello nuevamente.

Satisfecho con su trabajo, él le dio una sonrisa con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¡Kakashi! —Ella protestó, intentando deshacerlo. Finalmente, suspiró, rindiéndose. —Probablemente debería usar Shunshin no Jutsu…

Kakashi se río, completamente impenitente y altamente divertido por la malhumorada expresión en su rostro.

Sakura le miró de malas.

Ignorando esa mirada, él deslizó un brazo alrededor de su cintura con una sonrisa y tiró de ella para besarla antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar.

* * *

Para su molestia, ella se derritió inmediatamente en su abrazo, dejando que sus brazos envolvieran su cuello y abrazándole cerca de su cuerpo.

Luego de un minuto, ella apartó la boca de la de él, mordiendo cuidadosamente el labio de su amante en el proceso. —Eres imposible. —Ella refunfuñó.

—Lo sé. —Replicó alegremente.

Ella no pudo evitar el sacudir la cabeza afectuosamente hacia él. —Como sea, ¿Por qué no te pasas por la casa alrededor de las seis? —Ella propuso. —Sarada debería estar de vuelta para entonces, y podemos preparar la misión de mañana.

Él le dio una mirada que decía: _Seguro, iré, pero no será a las seis… mwahahahaha._

Sakura dejó salir un largo suspiro. —Si estás a tiempo, te haré la cena. —Prometió. Realmente… ¿Tenía que sobornar a un hombre de 44 años?

Kakashi levantó una ceja, considerándolo. —Hm… De acuerdo, pero sólo si le dices a Sarada-chan que se suponía que tenía que estar ahí a las 4.

Sakura se apretó el puente de la nariz. —Eres ridículo.

Él se hizo el inocente. —¿Qué? Tengo una reputación que proteger…

—Sí, una muy que dudosa…

Kakashi sonrió, claramente complacido con él mismo, y ella no pudo evitar que sus labios se curvaran en respuesta. —De acuerdo, te veré a las seis entonces. —Confirmó.

Él asintió, luego la besó de nuevo por un largo minuto, separándose eventualmente y acariciándole la mejilla con el pulgar. El corazón de ella ardió por el calor en su mirada. —Te veo después. Sakura-chan. —Susurró.

Sin aliento y sonrojada, Sakura salió con un poof de su apartamento.

* * *

—¡Llegas tarde! —Sakura escuchó a su hija gritar desde la sala de estar mientras la puerta principal se abría.

—Ah, bien, verás… —Vino la familiar voz profunda que inundaba su interior con felicidad culpable. —Estaba comprando un cepillo… ¿Sabes que hay demasiados tipos?

Las mejillas de Sakura se sonrojaron mientras echaba un vistazo a la olla en la estufa. ¿Era esa una de sus tontas excusas, o él realmente había salido a comprar un cepillo? Si lo hizo, ¿Qué significaba eso?

Intentó no conmoverse por el pensamiento de que tal vez había conseguido uno para ella… especialmente porque, en primer lugar, ella no debería necesitar un cepillo en su apartamento… mientras la conversación continuaba en la otra habitación.

—No se ofenda, Kakashi-sama. —Sarada comentó. —Pero no parece que haya usado un cepillo en su vida…

El hombre de cabello plateado suspiró profundamente. —Tal vez tengo el de tipo incorrecto… —Él sonó abatido.

Su hija se río. —Tal vez Mamá podría ayudarlo a escoger uno… —Se detuvo. —Aunque se vería muy raro con el cabello normal…

—Hmm… eso es probablemente cierto… —Kakashi se mostró de acuerdo luego de un minuto. —Tal vez debería quedarme con lo habitual.

—Sí. —Sarada dijo. —Probablemente será lo mejor.

* * *

Un par de minutos después, Sakura sintió el calor del cuerpo de Kakashi cerca de su espalda.

—¿Curry? —Preguntó mientras echaba un vistazo por encima de su hombro.

Su cuerpo tembló placenteramente por su proximidad, pero ella frunció el ceño de cualquier modo. Preocupada de que tal vez Sarada pudiera entrar, estaba a punto de regañarlo por pararse muy de cerca, incluso aunque él no estaba tocándola, cuando se dio cuenta que él había hecho lo mismo antes de que empezaran a dormir juntos, así que sólo suspiró y se preguntó cuándo exactamente su relación había comenzado a borrar la línea entre burla amistosa y flirteo.

Repentinamente ella no estaba tan segura de sí ellos habían sido siempre platónicos como había pensado, porque dudaba que él hubiera hecho algo así con Naruto o Sasuke.

Por suerte, Kakashi retrocedió para inclinarse contra la barra a su lado antes de que ella pudiera ahondar demasiado en la inquietante idea.

—Tengo que admitir… —Él comenzó. —Esperaba que tu cabello aún estuviera despeinado…

Ella giró la cabeza hacia él, sus ojos entrecerrados. —No tengo idea de qué estás hablando. —Respondió, tomando una frase de su propio repertorio.

—Mm. —Replicó, jugueteando con un cuchillo que había dejado encima de la tabla de picar. —Tendré que recordarte que… es un muy… _atractivo_ look… —Él levantó la mirada para encontrarla de ella, sus oscuros ojos tanto burlones como acalorados al mismo tiempo.

No pudo suprimir un sonrojo, pero de cualquier forma le frunció el ceño. —Bueno, no lo verás pronto. —Dijo enfáticamente.

Él levantó una ceja traviesa. —¿Pero lo conseguiré algún día? —Ella podía ver la esquina de su boca torcerse en el comienzo de una sonrisa.

—No deberías… —Ella gruñó, regresando su atención a la olla.

—Eso es probablemente cierto. —Él asintió. —…Pero quiero…

Su voz se había hecho más grave mientras él hablaba, y ella sintió un subidón de deseo flotar a través de su cuerpo ante su admisión, pensamientos de todas las formas en que él podría arruinar su cabello flotando alrededor de su mente con la ayuda de Sakura Interna.

Ella suspiró. —¿Checarías el arroz?

—Seguro. —Dijo, empujándose lejos de la barra y caminando hacia la arrocera.

—Sarada. —Sakura gritó hacia la sala de estar. —Ven a poner la mesa, por favor. —Y luego, en un susurro, ordenó a Kakashi que se comportara.

—Por supuesto. —Accedió fácilmente, y podía sentir su sonrisa traviesa detrás de ella. Sakura puso los ojos en blanco.

* * *

Después de que comieron y retiraron los platos de la mesa, Sakura tendió un mapa.

—De acuerdo, esta es la ruta aproximada que los chuunin tomaron. —Dijo, trazando el camino con los dedos mientras Kakashi y Sarada observaban. —Nos tomará cerca de un día llegar ahí, así que probablemente deberíamos viajar mañana y luego levantar el campamento; podemos comenzar la búsqueda al día siguiente.

Kakashi asintió. —Ya que sabemos que el pasto puede penetrar nuestras sandalias regulares, recogí un par de botas con suela de acero para cada uno de la armería. Aunque son algo pesadas, así que no tenemos que usarlas hasta que estemos cerca de Kusa.

—Voy a llevar el antídoto parcial que he sido capaz de crear también, sólo por si acaso. —Sakura apuntó. —No neutralizará por completo el veneno, pero con suerte nos dará el tiempo suficiente para que pueda desarrollar un antídoto completo. —Su expresión se volvió preocupada. —Sarada, tal vez no deberías venir después de todo… incluso con las botas, sigue siendo peligroso.

Su hija se cruzó de brazos con determinación. —Seré cuidadosa, lo prometo.

Kakashi apretó la mano de Sakura. —Sakura, estará bien. Los dos estaremos ahí, y dudo que esta sea la misión más arriesgada que ella tendrá. No es Zabuza. —Él sonrió.

Deslizando discretamente la mano lejos de la de él, rápidamente miró a la chica morena a su lado, preocupada que tal vez hubiera notado el gesto de Kakashi. Afortunadamente, parecía que su hija no lo había visto… o no había pensado nada si lo había visto. Suspirando, Sakura cedió. —De acuerdo, está bien, pero tienes que hacer todo lo que digamos… sin vagar tú sola. —Ella le dio a la chica una mirada severa.

Sarada se paró derecha, su cara el rostro de la seriedad. —Sí, Mamá. —Ella dijo.

—De acuerdo, si todos estamos de acuerdo entonces, veámonos en las puertas a las 8 de la mañana. —Sakura dijo, luego picó a Kakashi en el brazo. —Y tú… no llegues tarde.

Él le entrecerró los ojos, luego le despeinó el cabello. —¡Por supuesto, Sakura-chan!

Tanto madre e hija suspiraron. Sabían qué significaba eso…

* * *

Aproximadamente a las 8:30 de la siguiente mañana, Kakashi llegó a las puertas para encontrar a dos malhumoradas compañeras de equipo.

—Bueno, al menos llegaste sólo media hora tarde, supongo. —Sakura gruñó, levantando su mochila.

—No es mi culpa… En mi camino aquí, me tropecé con una orden de niños de la Academia que me rodearon para intentar quitarme la máscara. —El hombre de cabello plateado explicó, luego frunció el ceño. —Los niños de estos días no respetan…

Sakura se le quedó viendo sin expresión. —¿Te das cuenta que acabas de sonar como un irritable anciano?

Sarada cubrió una sonrisa con la mano.

—Sonar como uno y ser uno son cosas completamente diferentes. —Kakashi esnifó.

—Mhmm. —Sakura replicó falsamente.

—Vamos, ustedes. —Sarada interrumpió. — _Ambos_ son viejos… Sólo vayámonos.

Ella cruzó las puertas mientras Kakashi y Sakura sofocaron risitas. —Sarada-chan, no deberías referirte así a tu madre. —Kakashi le regañó finalmente, siguiendo a la chica.

—Y no deberías hablar así del Hokage tampoco. —Sakura agregó con reproche, caminando junto a él.

—Está bien, de acuerdo. —Sarada suspiró sin darse vuelta. —Lo siento. —Luego, en voz baja, agregó. —Aunque es cierto…

—Por eso, tendrás la primera vigilancia, Sarada-chan. —Kakashi dijo.

—¿Qué? ¡Ni siquiera dije nada! —Protestó, volteando a su alrededor para verlo.

Él le devolvió la mirada constantemente hasta que ella se sonrojó y suspiró, con los ojos en suelo. —Bien…

* * *

Cuando llegaron a un punto adecuado a unos tres kilómetros de la frontera, los tres ninjas se detuvieron por la noche, y Kakashi y Sarada establecieron el perímetro mientras Sakura reunió madera para la fogata.

Luego de destrozar las esperanzas y sueños de su hija haciéndola iniciar la fogata normalmente (como opuesto a una vía el Katon no Jutsu que Kakashi le había enseñado a la chica), Sakura preparó una cena simple para el equipo con los suministros que habían llevado.

* * *

Mientras la oscuridad caía y se sentaban alrededor de la fogata, comiendo, Sarada pidió a Kakashi que le contara otra historia sobre su madre. —Ella apenas habla de cuando tenía mi edad… no es divertido. —La genin se quejó.

Kakashi se rió. —Bueno, supongo que está la primera vez que me derrotó en un combate… —Él dijo pensativamente.

—¿Mamá lo venció en una pelea? —Sarada preguntó, sorprendida.

—Dos veces, de hecho. —Kakashi admitió, sonriendo su típica sonrisa a la chica morena pero dejándola suavizarse en algo que hizo el corazón de Sakura latir con fuerza cuando sus ojos se movieron hacia donde ella estaba sentada.

Sarada miró de Kakashi a Sakura, su ceño comenzando a fruncirse. —¿Cómo te _venció_ Mamá cuando era una genin?

Kakashi regresó su mirada de vuelta a Sarada. —No lo hizo… me venció cuando era una chuunin. —Corrigió, dejando su tazón vacío en el pasto antes de estrechar una de sus piernas y descansar el brazo en la rodilla de la otra. —Destruyó el campo de entrenamiento con un solo puñetazo cuando descubrió que me había metido debajo de ella… Nunca había visto algo así. —Su boca se curvó con cariño ante el recuerdo. —…Fue un poco terrorífico, de hecho…

Sarada miró a su madre con un nuevo respeto.

—Aunque la primera vez fue con Naruto. —Kakashi continuó. —Y técnicamente me ganaron engañándome… —Él se encogió de hombros. —Pero los trucos también son armas como los puños para los ninjas, así que.

—¿Qué hicieron? —Sarada preguntó con curiosidad.

El hombre de cabello plateado se detuvo, levantando la mirada. —Bien. —Replicó luego de un minuto. —Me amenazaron con arruinar el final de la nueva novela _Icha Icha_ que Naruto me trajo, así que me cubrí los oídos y cerré los ojos, y ellos robaron los cascabeles.

Sarada suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco, claramente no impresionada. —Oh, demonios. —Creí que iba a contarme que ella hizo algo realmente asombroso, no que tomó ventaja de su obsesión. Eso es penoso.

Kakashi tosió, en algún lugar entre divertido e inseguro, y Sakura frunció el ceño a su hija. —Sarada, no eres muy respetuosa con ninguno de nosotros.

—Bueno, Sakura-chan, ella tiene algo de razón. —Kakashi aceptó. —Fue una derrota bastante penosa de mi parte. Pero, Sarada-chan… —Agregó, haciendo contacto visual con la más joven de sus compañeras de equipo. —Eso significa que sigue siendo una victoria para ellos… un buen ninja toma ventaja de las debilidades de sus oponentes, y ellos hicieron exactamente eso.

—Eso es cierto… —La genin dijo disgustada. —¿Qué hay sobre la otra ocasión en que le venció? Dijo que lo derrotó dos veces…

—Ah, eso… —Kakashi comenzó, la insinuación de una sonrisa en sus labios mientras sus ojos se movían brevemente a Sakura, quien rápidamente se sonrojó. —Eso fue muy reciente… tu madre derrotó a dos de mis clones con uno solo de ella, escapó de un jutsu que robé del Sandaime Hokage, y dio un puñetazo directo a través de un dragón de agua para romper mi clavícula.

Sarada giró a ver a Sakura con asombro. —¿En serio?

—En serio. —Kakashi asintió. —Se movió más rápido que de lo que nunca la había visto moverse… Tengo que admitirlo, fue realmente impresionante.

El sonrojo de Sakura se oscureció por el halago, y la boca de él se curvó en una sonrisa traviesa mientras la veía a los ojos. —Afortunadamente, ella tuvo la amabilidad de curarme después…

Sakura palideció, esperando que su hija no se diera cuenta de algo inapropiado en la sonrisa de ese frustrante hombre, pero no pudo evitar que su cuerpo se calentara por los recuerdos que sus palabras evocaron.

—Sarada, si terminaste de comer, deberías ir a checar las trampas y alistarte para tu vigilancia. —Sakura dijo bruscamente.

La genin asintió y se levantó. —De acuerdo. Gracias por la historia, Kakashi-sama. —Inclinó la cabeza en una breve reverencia, luego dejó la fogata.

* * *

Cuando estuvo segura que su hija estaba fuera del rango de audición, Sakura miró enojada al Ninja que Copia.

—No puedes verme así alrededor de otra gente, especialmente Sarada… —Siseó.

—¿Así cómo? —Preguntó inocentemente, pero el brillo en sus ojos sugería que sabía exactamente lo que Sakura quería decir, y su ceño se frunció.

—Sabes de lo que estoy hablando… —Dijo con la voz plana.

—Oooh… —Kakashi prolongando el sonido, como si le hubiera llegado una epifanía. —¿Quieres decir, como si quisiera arrancarte la ropa y hacerte el amor justo ahora porque el hecho de que me derrotaras en combate es jodidamente ardiente?

Las mejillas de Sakura se volvieron de un brillante rojo en una mezcla de ira y vergüenza. —¡Kakashi! ¡No digas cosas como esas! ¡Sarada podría escuchar!

Él solo le dio una mirada fija que indicaba que era capaz de determinar si un genin estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar su conversación.

—¿Ya terminaste tu comida? —Preguntó él, poniéndose de pie.

Todavía sonrojada, Sakura respondió que sí, y Kakashi tomó su tazón, luego levantó el suyo y el de Sarada. —Lavaré estos. Deberías poner los sacos de dormir. —Comenzó a caminar, luego se detuvo y le miró de nuevo. —Mejor asegúrate de que no estemos demasiado cerca… No seré responsable si me acerco a ti mientras duermo. —Con una última sonrisa perversa, él caminó hacia el bosque.

Sakura frunció el ceño en su dirección antes de levantarse y desenvolver los sacos de dormir. Ese hombre sería su muerte.

* * *

 **N/A:** Cada vez que uso la expresión "será su muerte" con respecto a esos dos, pienso en esa canción de Ingrid Michaelson con la línea "De la mejor forma, tú serás mi muerte". Creo que les queda bien.

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

¡Hola a todos!

Gracias por seguir hasta aquí :D ¡Muy bien, hemos llegado a lo del campamento! Y sí, apenas comienza, pero esperen muchas escenas entre los tres.

En la semana respondí sus mensajes, así que muchas gracias por su paciencia.

 **Isabel:** ¡Holi! Gracias por tu comentario :D Ya sé, fue larguísimo, pero creo que valió la pena, fue muy sexy ¡Y estoy contenta porque les gustó! Espero que este te guste :D ¡Te mando un abrazo!

 **Midori:** ¡Hola! Gracias por animarte a leer el fic; me da gusto que esté siendo de tu agrado. Y sí, falta lo de Sasuke (y me muero porque lo lean lol) que creo que es un momento cumbre en esta historia. En fin, me da gusto que disfruten del fic porque me moría por traducirlo :D ¡Un abrazo!

¡Y es todo por esta semana! Muchas gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios.


	36. Capítulo 36

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **Better Man**_ pertenece a **Kakashisgf** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción. Agradezco también a la autora por su trabajo como beta reader.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

 **Un Mejor Hombre**

 **Capítulo 36**

—Parece que tu reloj interno está trabajando bien. —Kakashi apuntó silenciosamente mientras Sakura brincó hacia la rama de arriba que él ocupaba y se sentó a sus pies. —Estaba a punto de despertarte para tu turno.

—No podía dormir. —Admitió, levantando una pieza de corteza suelta junto a su cadera.

Él deslizó su libro dentro de su bolsillo. —¿Por qué no?

Sakura miró hacia abajo sobre el lugar donde acampaban, donde Sarada dormía del otro lado de la fogata, la cual había ardido hasta que sólo quedaron brazas. —Reamente no lo sé… —Ella giró la cabeza hacia él. —Creo que estoy muy emocionada.

—¿Por estar en una misión?

Ella sonrió suavemente. —Sí… Me siento algo… No lo sé… ¿Libre?

La comisura de sus labios se levantó en entendimiento. —Hay algo en estar aquí afuera, ¿No es cierto?

—Mm. —Ella coincidió e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para ver las estrellas a través de las hojas, sus manos sosteniéndose en la rama debajo de ella. —Incluso el cielo nocturno es más bonito… Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que he podido verlo sin las luces de la aldea metiéndose en el camino.

—Es pacifico. —Kakashi dijo. —Te hace darte cuenta que hay mucho más allá fuera que sólo tú.

Sakura asintió, los ojos todavía puestos en azul media noche del cielo. —Sí… pensarías que sería inquietante o deprimente o algo así, pero es todo lo contrario… pone todas las preocupaciones del día a día en perspectiva, las cosas no siempre son tan importantes como parecen. —Ella dejó que su mirada cayera hacia el bosque alrededor de ellos. —Es difícil recordar eso cuando estás atrapado en tu rutina.

* * *

Kakashi canturreó en acuerdo, y ambos se sentaron en un silencio amigable por varios minutos.

—Lo extraño. —Dijo, su voz tan baja que era casi un susurro. —Quiero decir, sabía que lo extrañaba, pero esto me hace darme cuenta de cuánto. —Sus ojos se movieron hacia los de él, y la tristeza en ellos hizo su corazón doler.

—Sakura… —Él comenzó, pero ella lo interrumpió.

—Lo sé. —Suspiró, retirando su mirada de él para ver hacia su hija de nuevo.

—Ven aquí. —Él murmuró.

Su ceño se frunció mientras lo veía. —¿Qué?

—Ven aquí. —Repitió, dejando que sus piernas se separaran.

—No puedo… Sarada está justo ahí. —Frunció el ceño. —Sabes eso.

—Sakura, puedo escucharla respirando desde aquí; estaré en mi saco de dormir en el segundo en que eso cambie. —Replicó con la voz plana. —Ven aquí y siéntate conmigo.

* * *

Su corazón se saltó un latido por la forma en que él le estaba mirando, y se encontró a sí misma acomodándose entre sus piernas, la espalda contra su pecho, antes de que pudiera hablar.

¿Cómo podría esperar pelear con él cuando ella también lo quería?

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro y dejó caer la cabeza contra su clavícula cuando él envolvió los brazos alrededor de ella. Las estrellas parecían arder más brillantes con él envolviendo su cuerpo, llenando su corazón con ese cálido y esponjoso sentimiento a la que se estaba volviendo rápidamente adicta.

—Tuve un sueño como este una vez. —Ella dijo, repentinamente recordando esa mañana no hace mucho tiempo atrás.

—¿Cómo qué? —Preguntó, su voz profunda placenteramente cerca.

—Estábamos en un árbol como este, pero era de día, y estábamos viendo a Sarada practicar un jutsu que acababas de enseñarle. —Ella sonrió y puso los brazos sobre los de él. —Bien, tú estabas leyendo tu libro, pero creo que estabas viéndola también.

Él se rió entre dientes, el sonido retumbante haciéndola acurrucarse contra él. —Probablemente.

—Fue un buen sueño. —Agregó, casi inaudiblemente, luego se detuvo. —…Esa fue la noche antes de que peleáramos en el bosque…

—Mm. —Él canturreó, y ella podía sentir sus mejillas moviéndose contra el costado de su cabeza mientras él sonrió y apretó su abrazo.

Su corazón estaba demasiado lleno de nuevo, y ella se dejó inclinarse todavía más en su abrazo.

* * *

Kakashi le sintió relajarse contra él, y luego la oyó exhalar, y supo que se había quedado dormida.

Hizo que su pecho se hinchara porque ella estaba lo suficientemente cómoda con él, que confiaba lo suficiente en él, para quedarse dormida en sus brazos de esa manera.

Dios, amaba a esa mujer.

Pero luego giró la cabeza para ver hacia abajo a la chica que se parecía tanto a su padre, y su corazón dolió por la situación. Él quería que ambas fueran felices –quería hacerlas felices- pero no podía sin lastimar a Sasuke, y, honestamente, probablemente a Sakura y a Sarada-chan también.

Realmente, él ya lo estaba, incluso si él era el único que lo sabía.

Y él no sabía si Sakura alguna vez le daría la oportunidad de hacerlas felices…

Seguro, ella estaba con él ahora, pero ¿Qué pasaría cuando Sasuke regresara? ¿Sería demasiado tarde para Sakura y Sasuke para reparar su matrimonio?

Por supuesto que quería a Sakura, y se había vuelto un tanto –sorprendentemente- aficionado a la relación que había formado con Sarada-chan… no se había dado cuenta de cuánto había extrañado no tener una familia. ¿Se perdería todo eso si Sasuke regresara? ¿Podría alguna vez construir una familia con alguien más?

Él sinceramente lo dudaba. Había algo sobre Sakura… él estaba seguro que la cantidad de tiempo que se conocían, todo lo que habían pasado, era gran parte de eso, pero ella también parecía entenderlo, y a pesar de todas sus quejas, él sabía que ella lo aceptaba por quien él era.

También eran extrañamente parecidos… pese a la marcada diferencia entre el temperamento fiero e impulsivo de ella y el desapegado y relajado propio, ambos valoraban las mismas cosas y veían el mundo de la misma manera.

Y ella le hacía querer cosas que él nunca había querido… no había estado bromeando cuando le dijo que no le importaría hacer bebés con ella –realmente, lo había minimizado; entre más tiempo pasaba con Sakura y Sarada-chan, más quería ver a Sakura embarazada con sus hijos, quería ver a Sarada-chan enseñarle a su hijo o hija cosas que él le había enseñado a ella, quería otra personita o dos o tres en la mesa del comedor.

Él suspiró. Pensamientos como ese sólo reforzaban lo que él ya sabía –entre más durara esto, más lastimado estaría si ella elegía a Sasuke. Aunque, al mismo tiempo, no podía _no_ intentarlo, no con la forma en que ella había estado cuando Sasuke se fuera luego de lo de los clones.

¿..Qué si Sasuke regresaba sólo para irse de nuevo? ¿Sakura finalmente decidiría que había tenido suficiente? ¿Ella lo dejaría tener una familia con ella?

Era un desastre.

Él deseaba que las cosas pudieran ser simples, pero no tenía idea de cómo podrían serlos. Por ahora, supuso, todo lo que podía hacer era esperar y ver.

Y abrazarla tanto como ella le dejara.

* * *

 **N/A:** Así que esto más o menos salió de la nada. Juro que esta historia tiene mente propia.

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

¡Hola a todos!

¿Cómo están?

Ay, Kakashi es muy bonito... *suspiro* Ya sé, es un capítulo cortito y de transición, pero les prometo que el siguiente lo va a compensar y mucho. Así que espero que por favor continúen leyendo la historia como hasta ahora. Agradezco -como siempre- muchísimo su apoyo.

Antes de responder a los comentarios, quiero invitarlos a leer el último fic que **Kakashisgf** subió, se llama ' **Watching You Watching Me** '. Todavía no he podido pasar a leerlo, pero seguramente es tan bueno como sus trabajos previos. Pueden encontrar el enlace en mi página de facebook o directamente en su perfil.

 **LannisterHatake:** ¡Hola! Gracias por leer el fic. Respondiendo a tu duda, mi plan es traducir House of Crows una vez que termine con esta historia. Es mi favorita de SilverShine, así que no podría quedarme con las ganas de hacerlo. Así que, me parece que este fic lo terminaré por ahí de marzo y hasta entonces podré trabajar con él. Agradezco tu interés y espero que puedas continuar leyendo 'Un Mejor Hombre' porque te prometo que será de tu agrado.

 **Isabel:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Espera, espera, ¡Todavía no hemos llegado a lo mejor! El próximo capítulo tendremos más de su dinámica como familia y, si ya te parecen un encanto, el siguiente capítulo espero que no te deje indiferente. Gracias por continuar leyendo ¡Un abrazo!

Y eso es todo, queridos. Muchas gracias por continuar aquí. Espero que todos pasen un bonito fin de semana.


	37. Capítulo 37

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **Better Man**_ pertenece a **Kakashisgf** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción. Agradezco también a la autora por su trabajo como beta reader.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

 **Un Mejor Hombre**

 **Capítulo 37**

Sakura sintió la tibieza de su aliento cerca de la oreja antes de escuchar sus palabras.

—Es casi el amanecer, Sakura-chan. —Kakashi murmuró, su voz ronca, y en su adormilado estado, no resistió la urgencia de acurrucarse contra la cómoda extensión de su pecho. Él apretó los brazos alrededor de ella y le dio un persistente beso en el exterior de su oreja. —Deberías levantarte antes de que tu hija lo haga…

Y con eso, ella despertó, rompiendo su abrazo para sentarse derecha y girarse para verlo, sus ojos abiertos. —Kakashi… qué-—Farfulló.

Él le dio una tierna y burlona sonrisa en respuesta. —Te quedaste dormida. —Replicó simplemente.

—¿Por qué no me despertaste? ¿Hiciste la vigilancia todo el tiempo? ¿No estás cansado? —Las preguntas salieron de su boca mientras intentaba orientarse.

Él se rio silenciosamente. —No te desperté porque me gusta tenerte dormida en mis brazos. Sí, mantuve la vigilancia todo el tiempo. Y viviré. —Respondió, luego deslizó la mano sobre su mejilla hacia el cabello en su nuca y la acercó para besarla tiernamente, la insinuación de una sonrisa traviesa curvando sus labios mientras encontraban los de ella.

Todavía desorientada, Sakura se permitió ser acercada a su boca, incluso se permitió profundizar el beso, pero duró apenas un minuto antes de que regresara a la realidad y recordara que su hija despertaría tarde o temprano. Más temprano que tarde. Alejándose, ella le frunció el ceño. —No hagas cosas como esa. —Refunfuñó.

—Sí, sí. —Dijo obedientemente, poniendo una expresión contrita pero sin preocuparse de esconder la traviesa chispa en sus ojos mientras quitaba la mano de su cabeza, sus dedos acariciando a lo largo de su cuello, y levantando su máscara para cubrir la parte inferior de su rostro. —Será mejor que me meta en mi saco de dormir antes de que tu muy curiosa descendencia vea algo que no debería...

Con un rápido golpe de su dedo sobre su nariz, él se movió con rapidez en su saco de dormir, y ella tenía que admirar la forma en que él podía moverse tan rápido y meterse debajo de la manta sin hacer un solo sonido. Sonriendo suavemente ante su forma aparentemente dormida, se recostó contra el tronco del árbol donde había estado momentos antes e hizo todo lo posible para parecer que había estado vigilando todo su turno.

* * *

Sarada despertó diez minutos después, y Sakura agradeció a su estrella de la fortuna que ella y Kakashi estuvieran donde se suponía mientras su hija le fruncía el ceño al "durmiente" Ninja que Copia.

—¿Va a estar así toda la mañana? —La chica morena le preguntó luego de varios minutos que pasaron sin que Kakashi diera más que un par de sacudidas.

Tan pronto como habló, se encontró a sí misma repentinamente de espaldas en el suelo.

—Oof. —Gruñó, frotándose la columna mientras se sentaba.

Levantándose, Kakashi miró hacia abajo a la perturbada genin y movió los dedos. —No bajes la guardia, Sarada-chan. —Dijo, entrecerrando los ojos y estirando la mano para ayudarla. — Nunca se sabe cuándo un enemigo podría estar engañándote...

Apretando los dientes y juntando las cejas enojada, ella tomó su mano y lo dejó levantarla. —Pero usted no es mi enemigo… —Discutió e infló las mejillas con indignación.

Él se encogió de hombros. —Aunque, me he vuelto algo como tu profesor. Sería negligente de mi parte dejar ir una oportunidad para ayudarte a convertirte en una mejor ninja.

Sarada suspiró. —Supongo que eso es cierto…

—De hecho. —El hombre de cabello plateado se mostró de acuerdo, luego dirigió una mirada astuta a la mujer de cabello rosa todavía sentada en el árbol. —¿Algo de interés sucedió en tu vigilancia?

Sakura entrecerró los ojos hacia él. —Nada. —Replicó firmemente, pero su tono fue socavado por la ligera curva ascendente de sus labios. Odiaba que él siempre pudiera hacerla sonreír a pesar de sí misma.

Saltando hacia abajo, ella tuvo que resistir la urgencia de mostrarle la lengua al Ninja que Copia y en lugar de eso se dirigió a su hija. —Sarada, ¿Por qué no preparas el desayuno? Kakashi y yo prepararemos el equipo.

—De acuerdo. —Sarada asintió y procedió a desempacar sus raciones mientras su madre no tuvo el menor placer en ordenar al ex Hokage.

* * *

Luego de que comieran y levantaran el campamento, Sakura sacó el mapa de nuevo y apuntó a las líneas que había dibujado en un área abierta donde los chuunin habían encontrado el pasto venenoso.

—Creo que será lo mejor si tomáramos un acercamiento de cuadricula. —Comenzó. —Sarada, estarás trabajando entre Kakashi y yo, y quiero que te asegures de estar dentro de la vista de cualquiera de los dos todo el tiempo, ¿Está claro?

—Sí, mamá. —Replicó inmediatamente.

—Kakashi también trajo auriculares así que podemos comunicarnos entre nosotros. Si encuentras el pasto, _no lo toques;_ llámanos a través de los auriculares, e iremos a ti, ¿De acuerdo?

Sarada asintió.

Sakura le tendió una larga vara. —Las usaremos para hacer a un lado otras plantas y hierbas, _no_ nuestras manos. Basado en las muestras de los zapatos de los chuunin, sabemos que el pasto que estamos buscando crece al menos diez centímetros, pero podría ser más largo. Y no sabemos cuántos arpones crecen juntos - si hay grupos de hierba o si las hojas están bastante extendidas. Mi conjetura es la última, ya que solo encontramos uno en cada uno de los zapatos y no se han producido muchos incidentes. Desafortunadamente, si ese es el caso, nos podría llevar un tiempo encontrar algún ejemplar…

Sus dos compañeros de equipo estaban callados.

—De acuerdo… ¿Alguna pregunta antes de que nos movamos? —Sakura preguntó, doblando el mapa y guardándolo en su bolsa.

Sarada sacudió la cabeza. —No.

Sakura llevó los ojos hacia el hombre de cabello plateado a su lado. —¿Tienes algo que quieras agregar?

Kakashi entrecerró los ojos, luego le despeinó el cabello. —No, Sakura-chan. Creo que tienes todo bastante bien resuelto.

Frunciéndole el ceño mientras su hija se reía, Sakura arregló su cabello. Cuando regresó a la normalidad, suspiró y se colgó la mochila sobre el hombro. —De acuerdo, vayámonos. —Dijo.

* * *

En una carrera promedio, tardaron unos veinte minutos en llegar al campo, que estaba a unas pocas millas de su campamento. Una vez allí, se separaron de acuerdo con las directivas de Sakura.

Con una distancia aproximada de treinta pasos entre cada uno de ellos y dado que el campo era más una ligera colina, Sakura era capaz de ver a Sarada pero no a Kakashi, lo que estaba bien para ella… ese hombre era demasiado distractor para su propio –mucho menos el suyo- bien, y entre la otra noche cerca del fregadero en la cocina y la previa noche en el árbol, rápidamente estaba aprendiendo que no podía confiar en sí misma alrededor del hombre, ni siquiera cuando su hija estaba cerca.

Ella frunció el ceño mientras usaba la vara que había traído para despejar el pasto a lo largo de su camino. Sí, sabía que Kakashi tenía excelentes sentidos y casi cuarenta años de experiencia como ninja, pero todavía podía cometer errores, y ella no se podía permitir el que Sarada los atrapara haciendo algo inapropiado…. Necesitaba obligarse a resistir sus encantos, y necesitaba hacerle ver que no podía hacer ese tipo de cosas –no podía abrazarla contra su pecho o besarla o darle acaloradas miradas.

No importaba cuánto le gustaba.

Suspiró y llevó los ojos al cielo, deteniéndose en su búsqueda. ¿Cómo terminó en una situación como esta? A veces parecía tan irreal, como si debiera ser un sueño. No había manera en que estaba _realmente_ teniendo un amorío –la palabra en sí misma todavía hacia su estómago revolverse- y con _Kakashi_ de toda la gente…

¿Cierto?

Ella regresó su atención al pasto.

Si fuera realmente honesta consigo misma, tendría que admitir que había tenido algunos momentos fugaces a lo largo de los años en los que se había dado cuenta de que él era un hombre atractivo, pero eran el tipo de observaciones abstractas que uno naturalmente hacía sobre las personas del sexo opuesto con las que pasaban el tiempo…

O eso había creído.

…Aunque, de nuevo, si realmente era honesta consigo misma, tendría que admitir que nunca había considerado a Shikamaru o Naruto o Sai o Kiba así…

Bien, de acuerdo, tal vez Kiba una o dos veces… cuando había tenido un par de tragos… ¿Pero quién podría culparla? El tipo era básicamente todo cruda y salvaje sexualidad… casi lo contrario de su marido perpetuamente controlado y controlado...

Sacudió la cabeza. No importaba Kiba. Su sonrisa, mientras ardiente, no le hacía competencia a Kakashi de ninguna forma…

Ella gruñó. ¿Por qué parecía que no podía sacarse al odioso hombre de la cabeza por cinco minutos? Era peor que con Sasuke cuando era una niña, y eso había sido bastante malo.

¿…Qué significaba eso?

Y qué había sido ese pensamiento suyo un par de noches atrás… ¿Realmente su relación _no_ siempre había sido platónica como había creído?

Realmente ya no estaba segura… así como tenía que admitir que nunca había pensado en Shikamaru o Naruto o cualquiera de esos tipos como sexualmente atractivos (excepto Kiba), tenía que admitir que nunca hubiera dejado que cualquiera de ellos (ni siquiera Kiba) invadiera su espacio personal de la forma en que había dejado a Kakashi invadir su espacio personal.

…Bueno, a Naruto, suponía…

Y abruptamente dejó de caminar. Oh dios…

Su corazón cayó en su estómago mientras se daba cuenta de que _nunca_ había visto la invasión de su espacio personal de parte de Naruto de la misma forma en que había visto las de Kakashi…

No, Naruto era como un hermano para ella, como familia…

Su corazón se hundió todavía más cuando se dio cuenta de que nunca había pensado en Kakashi como un hermano, realmente nunca había pensado en él como familia tampoco… Había pensado en él como uno de la gente que apreciaba… pero no su familia.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nunca había pensado en él de esa forma?

Inhaló profundamente, luego exhaló lentamente. Tenía la sospecha de que nunca había pensado en Kakashi como familia porque siempre había sido consciente de él en algún nivel como hombre, y uno no suele pensar en sus hermanos o padre como hombres, no así.

No que una parte de ella siempre hubiera pensado en Kakashi.

Sus ojos se abrieron.

Había sido uno de sus mejores amigos por años, ¿Cómo no había visto esto? ¿Cómo nunca había visto que él siempre había sido algo diferente para ella –diferente que todos los demás? Diferente incluso que-

Repentinamente, su corazón se detuvo y su cabeza dio un tirón para ver a su alrededor mientras sentía un chakra familiar dirigirse a su camino. Momentos después, un hombre moreno que conocía demasiado bien atravesó su vista, y ella se congeló.

—Sasuke…

* * *

 **N/A:** Saben que esto venía…

Aparte, la única cosa que apesta sobre escribir esta historia es que no me he permitido leer ningún otro fic KakaSaku porque no quiero perder mi caracterización del par. Extraño leer fics Kakasaku… :C

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAN

Recuerden que soy la traductora solamente *risa nerviosa* Y bueno, ya llegó Sasuke :0 ¡Esperen el próximo capítulo ahora que tenemos el triángulo amoroso!

Como siempre, gracias infinitas por continuar leyendo y comentando.

 **Isabel:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Me imagino que con este final de capítulo querrás enseguida el siguiente :D xD Es que es inevitable pensar que estarán heridas porque si están con él es el rompimiento de una familia D: Así que el pobrecito no deja de pensar a futuro y tal vez, es válido que esté inseguro sobre hacer su movimiento. Sobre próximas historias, vengo con House of Crows, aunque eso ya será el próximo año. Mientras tanto, disfruta de Un Mejor Hombre porque se vienen un montón de cosas ;) ¡Un abrazo!

Zelink970911: ¡Hola de nuevo! Owww... no sé si vaya a traducirlo y, la verdad, no lo he leído. Me quedé atorada con 'A Danger to Society' porque como estoy terminando el capítulo de mi fic no he leído nada (y bueno, el trabajo me consume toda la energía), pero supongo que está increíble, además, ¡GenSaku! Prometo leerlo en cuanto pueda. Gracias por comentar, un abrazo :D

Y eso es todo, espero que tengan un bonito fin de semana y cualquier cosa, dejen un review.


	38. Capítulo 38

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **Better Man**_ pertenece a **Kakashisgf** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción. Agradezco también a la autora por su trabajo como beta reader.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

 **Un Mejor Hombre**

 **Capítulo 38**

—Sasuke…

Esa sola palabra viniendo de sus auriculares en voz de Sakura hizo que el corazón de Kakashi cayera hacia su estómago, y no le ayudó saber que no había sentido el chakra de su ex alumno dirigiéndose hacia el campo... ¿Realmente estaba así de fuera de práctica? Tal vez _debería_ ser más cuidado cerca de Sarada-chan…

Su corazón -que ya estaba en su estómago-, se retorció dolorosamente mientras se daba cuenta que tal vez no habría _otra_ ocasión en la que tuviera que ser más cuidado alrededor de la chica…

Sus puños se apretaron inconscientemente, y se encontró a sí mismo luchando para moverse a donde Sakura estaba; incluso aunque sabía que él necesitaba ir, no estaba seguro de si podría soportar que la mujer que él amaba estuviera sonrojándose y usando esa mirada de adoración que usualmente tenía alrededor de su esposo…

Él se tragó una risa amarga y miró al cielo. Su esposo. Eso era… él no podía olvidar que la mujer de la que estaba enamorado estaba casada, y todo lo que habían compartido en los últimos meses bien podría no significar nada.

Era gracioso cómo pudo haberse estado preocupando por esto mismo la noche anterior, y aun así lo sacudió hasta la médula verse enfrentado... ser enfrentado a Sasuke.

Era gracioso cómo pudo haber pensado que estaría preparado para ello, que no se congelaría ante el sonido del nombre de Sasuke deslizándose de los labios de Sakura.

Era gracioso cuán fácilmente, incluso el notoriamente imperturbable Ninja que Copia podría ser llevado figurativamente a sus rodillas por culpa de una increíble mujer que de hecho no era suya…

* * *

Sakura vió a Sasuke observarla por un momento antes de que él finalmente respondiera con un simple "Sakura".

Su profunda voz, que normalmente le hubiera hecho temblar placenteramente, por alguna razón sólo le molestó justo entonces. ¿Por qué no podía abrazarla? ¿O al menos sonreír? ¿Mostrar _alguna_ emoción? ¿Por qué él siempre era así?

Ella le frunció el ceño, su irritación sobrepasando su impresión ante su repentina aparición. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Preguntó, dando su mayor esfuerzo para mantener su tono neutral.

Sospechaba que terminó siendo ligeramente acusatorio de cualquier forma.

Frustrantemente, la única respuesta que recibió fue el fantasma de una presumida sonrisa mientras Sasuke permanecía de pie a un metro y medio lejos aproximadamente. El nivel de su irritación se elevó ante su indiferencia, pero estaba sorprendida de descubrir que incluso aunque la distancia le molestaba, no sintió inclinación alguna por acercarse.

Cuando él continuó estudiándola sin decir nada, ella suspiró. —Lo último que escuché es que estabas en Iwagakure…

Finalmente, él asintió y retiró la mirada. —Sí, había un rumor acerca de una posible facción que se reunía aquí en Kusa, así que decidí investigar.

Él descansó la mano en la empuñadura de su espada.

—Ah… —Sakura replicó, y un incómodo silencio cayó alrededor de ellos.

Luego de un minuto, ella se aclaró la garganta. —Así que… ¿Cómo estás? —Consiguió decir.

* * *

Afortunadamente, Sarada llegó sólo unos momentos después.

—¡Papá! —La genin gritó mientras corría hacia sus padres, y Sakura no estaba segura de si alguna vez había estado así de feliz por escuchar la voz de su hija… La conversación artificial que había intentado tener con Sasuke, aunque breve, había sido más que incómoda, y al menos no era porque no podía imaginar si siempre había sido así y ella simplemente no se había dado cuenta o si sólo era así gracias a Kakashi…

Kakashi…

Su corazón cayó ante el pensamiento del hombre de cabello plateado que le había sostenido en sus brazos justo unas horas atrás, quien le había hecho sentir tanto en los últimos meses, y se encontró a si misma luchando por mantener sus ojos secos mientras Sarada la pasaba para trotar hacia su padre.

¿Qué había estado haciendo? ¿Qué _estaba_ haciendo?

Tragó con fuerza mientras su hija se detenía a los pies de Sasuke y él acomodaba su larga mano sobre su cabecita con una poco característica calidez en sus ojos y la más pequeña de las sonrisas en sus labios.

Era tan claro que amaba a su hija…

¿Qué estaba _haciendo?_

¿Y dónde estaba Kakashi? Seguramente le había escuchado hablar con Sasuke por sus auriculares…

Repentinamente, irracionalmente, descubrió que lo _necesitaba_ ahí. Lo _necesitaba_ ahí para evitar que sus confusos sentimientos le sobrepasaran. Necesitaba su fuerte presencia y su calmante voz y-

Sólo lo necesitaba. Sabía cuán erróneo era eso –De verdad, ¿Cuán más jodido podrías estar cómo para necesitar a tu amante ilícito a tu lado en orden de enfrentar a tu marido?

Pero no cambió el hecho de que deseaba que Kakashi llegaría ahí, y apenas podía contener su suspiro de alivio cuando finalmente lo sintió aproximándose.

—Sasuke. —El ex Hokage saludó mientras llegaba para pararse junto a ella.

Sakura se permitió mirarlo brevemente, pero él mantuvo su mirada al frente, y así siguió su ejemplo, deseando que la decepción ante su negativa a mirarla no se mostrara en su rostro... dispuesta a actuar con normalidad.

* * *

—¡Kakashi-sama! ¡Papá está aquí! —Sarada gritó emocionada, girándose bajo la mano de su padre para sonreírle al Ninja que Copia.

Kakashi forzó su rostro en una de sus típicas sonrisas. —Ah. —Dijo, luego encontró los ojos de Sasuke, manteniendo los propios en blanco.

—Kakashi. —Sasuke asintió, y el ninja mayor creyó detectar un ligero tirón en la ceja de su antiguo estudiante.

Hubiera imaginado o no el tirón, Kakashi discretamente puso su peso en la pierna opuesta a la de Sakura como para incrementar la distancia entre ellos –esta no era la ocasión ni el lugar para levantar banderas, no importaba lo mucho que sus instintos primitivos estuvieran gritándole por que la jalara contra su cuerpo y reclamara lo suyo.

Él metió una de las manos en su bolsillo. —Así que, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —Preguntó con falsa amabilidad.

Sasuke repitió lo que Kakashi ya había escuchado a través de sus auriculares, luego regresó la pregunta.

—Hmm, bien, supongo que eso será mejor respondido por Sakura-chan. —Replicó, inclinando la cabeza hacia la de cabello rosa, quien atrapó su mirada cuando él dijo su nombre.

Kakashi podía ver el tumulto de emociones girando alrededor en aquellos orbes verdes, y le hizo desear envolver sus brazos alrededor de ella…

En lugar de eso, se conformó con darle un guiño y una sonrisa torcida que se abrió en una suave sonrisa cuando él vio sus ojos brillar con cierta gratitud por su gesto.

* * *

Sintiéndose comenzar a calmarse ante la vista de la familiar sonrisa de Kakashi, Sakura llevó su mirada del hombre enmascarado hacia su esposo y conjuró una sonrisa.

—Estamos en una misión. —Ella comenzó, luego frunció el ceño ante la manera en que Sasuke levantó una ceja como si dijera "Obviamente". Aplastando su molestia, continuó: —Estamos intentando encontrar un particular tipo de pasto que envenenó a dos chuunin unos meses atr-

Sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente, e instintivamente se movió hacia el hombre de cabello oscuro, cubriendo los pocos pasos entre ellos mientras le regañaba. —¡No deberías estar caminando aquí! ¡Ese pasto puede penetrar las sandalias regulares! Nosotros tenemos botas especiales, pero tú-

Sasuke levantó la mano de la cabeza de su hija y usó dos dedos para empujar a Sakura justo encima del Byakugou no In. Ella inmediatamente dejó de hablar y frunció el ceño a él mientras le tocaba la frente. —Sakura, estoy bien. —Dijo, su tono inexpresivo como siempre.

—Pero- —Ella protestó.

—Orochimaru se aseguró que todos estuviéramos inoculados contra sashi-kusa cuando estuvimos estacionados en la base de aquí. —Explicó con un suspiro.

—Oh… sí… eso tiene sentido… —Sakura murmuró, dejando que su mano cayera a su costado.

—Entonces ¿Eso significa que Orochimaru ya desarrolló un antídoto, cierto?

Los tres Uchiha vieron al Ninja que Copia cuando él habló, y Sakura se sonrojó mientras sus ojos se encontraban. Ella inconscientemente retrocedió lejos de Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke pareció no darse cuenta que su esposa se había movido muy ligeramente lejos de él cuando ella conectó los ojos con Kakashi, pero Kakashi sí, y eso alivió un poco el dolor que había sentido cuando ella se apresuró a ir al lado del hombre de cabello oscuro momentos antes.

Él quería reírse por cuan patético y _egoísta_ era, estar celoso de una mujer que muestra preocupación por su propio esposo, quien resultaba ser una de _sus_ preciosas personas y, por lo tanto, alguien de quien también debería haberse preocupado...

Él apretó su mandíbula.

—Sí, estoy seguro que sí. —Sasuke respondió, y Kakashi vio el rostro de Sakura animarse. — Pero no esperaría que lo compartiera.

La expresión de la de cabello rosa decayó. —Eso es probablemente cierto… —Aceptó tristemente.

—Supongo que tendremos que apegarnos a la misión original entonces. —Kakashi se encogió de hombros. —Sasuke, ¿Cuáles son tus planes?

Él concentró su deliberadamente perezosa mirada en el ninja con la capa negra.

Sasuke la regresó con una mirada fija, y no por primera vez, Kakashi se encontró preguntándose lo que el una-vez-último Uchiha estaba pensando… ¿Tenía alguna idea de que su ex maestro estaba enamorado de su esposa… y lo había estado por años? ¿Tenía alguna idea de que su esposa había dejado a su ex maestro llevarla al orgasmo contra un árbol? ¿En su oficina? ¿Luego de pasar la noche en brazos de ese ex maestro? ¿Tenía alguna idea de que su esposa había hecho terminar a su antiguo maestro con la boca mientras ella estaba de rodillas en su cocina?

Sus ojos vagaron sobre Sakura por un momento, y él estaba repentinamente disgustado consigo mismo. Estaba disgustado de que podía estar remotamente excitado por el pensamiento de que él había compartido cosas como esas con Sakura de las que Sasuke no sabía nada, de que estaba pensando sobre su situación como si él y Sasuke fueran hombres de la caverna peleando por una compañera, de que él estaba sintiendo algún tipo de retorcido orgullo masculino por lo que él había hecho con la esposa de otro hombre…

De eso no se trataba en absoluto.

Sin embargo, mientras estaba de pie frente a Sasuke, con Sakura entre ellos, no podía callar a esa pequeña y no evolucionada parte de sí mismo que estaba contando como victoria cada gemido que ella había hecho ante su toque, cada ocasión en que ella lo tomó con fuerza contra su cuerpo, cada exhalación de su nombre cuando él se había movido dentro de ella.

…Y luego se dio cuenta que tal vez lo que estaba sintiendo no era de hecho una victoria… tal vez él sólo estaba intentando consolarse ante la probable derrota, tomando consuelo en haber tenido su cuerpo, porque, después de todo, ¿Cómo podía realmente, sinceramente, esperar a competir por su corazón con el hombre que lo había sostenido por más de dos décadas?

* * *

Sakura estaba rota. Tenía que correr hacia Sasuke sin siquiera pensarlo, pero luego de ver a Kakashi, se sintió de alguna forma… culpable… sobre estar de pie tan cerca de su esposo.

Lo cual era ridículo… él era su esposo. Kakashi sólo era…

 _Kakashi._ Sakura Interna argumentó planamente.

 _Sí._ Ella aceptó mientras ambas suspiraban mentalmente.

Pero incluso si sabía que Sasuke era su esposo, no podía evitarlo… se sentía culpable, y la forma en que no podía leer lo que Kakashi estaba pensando, la forma en que sus ojos estaban tan reservados mientras él la miraba esperando a que Sasuke respondiera… no le gustaba. Quería saber qué estaba pasando por su mente en ese momento –¿Qué pensó cuando él la vio de pie junto a su esposo?

Y luego giró la cabeza hacia Sasuke ¿Qué estaba _él_ pensando? ¿Había notado algo diferente sobre su interacción con Kakashi? ¿Él había notado su incomodidad alrededor de él antes de que Sarada y Kakashi llegaran?

Sabía que su saludo había sido menos entusiasta de lo normal… él bien podría haberlo encontrado extraño...

Sólo podía esperar que él no lo relacionara con Kakashi si lo había hecho…

* * *

Kakashi estuvo en silencio mientras Sasuke pareció considerar su pregunta. Finalmente, el hombre moreno quitó la mano de su espada y la dejó caer a su costado. —Hm. —Murmuró. —Supongo que puedo esperar otro día para investigar este rumor…

Sarada saltó felizmente. —¡Shannaro! —Gritó. —¡Esta misión es, como, la mejor! Mamá, Kakashi-sama, y ahora papá también… —Ella levantó la mirada hacia su padre. —Papá, ¿Mamá te contó que he estado entrenando con Kakashi-sama? Me ha estado enseñando todo tipo de jutsu nuevos… ¡No puedo esperar a mostrártelos!

Kakashi observó la expresión de Sasuke cuando su hija balbuceó con emoción sobre las cosas que él le había enseñado, y no pudo evitar sentirse sólo un poquito presumido cuando su ex estudiante lo vio a los ojos y levantó una ceja.

—No, tu madre de no me dijo. —Sasuke dijo, sus ojos moviéndose de Kakashi a Sarada mientras interrumpía el detallado recuento de la chica de cuán molesta Sakura había estado cuando ella quemó un hoyo en el patio mientras practicaba Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu.

Por su parte, Kakashi no fue capaz de detectar ninguna emoción –alentadora o de cualquier tipo- en la voz de Sasuke mientras respondía, pero a Sarada no parecía importarle. Sólo continuó con su historia luego de apuntar que su madre "apestaba" por no decirle sobre el entrenamiento.

Con una débil sonrisa, Kakashi dejó que sus ojos viajaran sobre Sakura, quien también estaba sonriéndole a Sarada y Sasuke, y él tuvo el pensamiento de que casi lucían como una familia normal…

Él tenía que admitirlo, al menos para sí mismo, que dolía.

—Como sea. —Sarada terminó, tomando la mano de su padre y conduciéndolo hacia la cima de la colina. —Puedes venir a buscar conmigo…

Cuando Sasuke miró por encima de su hombro mientras se permitía ser arrastrado, Kakashi estaba seguro que si él hubiera sido un hombre más emotivo, su ex estudiante se habría encogido de hombros sin poder hacer nada.

Y si ese antiguo estudiante no hubiera estado casado con la mujer que él amaba, Kakashi tal vez se hubiera reído.

* * *

Cuando su esposo e hija alcanzaron la cima de la colina donde la sección de Sarada en la plantilla estaba localizada, Sakura se dio cuenta que ella y Kakashi estaban a solas, y su corazón pareció latir más fuerte dentro de la cavidad en su pecho.

—Kakashi… —Ella comenzó, su voz silenciosa mientras lo miraba. Ella se sentía impotente… ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decirle? ¿Qué _quería_ decirle?

Él encontró sus ojos, y el vacío ahí, la forma en que él estaba escondiendo sus emociones de ella, hizo que su corazón doliera.

—Sakura, está bien… él es tu esposo. —Kakashi dijo, su tono cuidadosamente medido.

Pero esas palabras… en esa cautelosa voz, tan diferente de la forma en que él usualmente le hablaba… Sintió que su garganta comenzaba a cerrarse, y no podía evitar que las lágrimas se amontonaran en las esquinas de sus ojos.

* * *

El ver sus lágrimas rompió su resolución de mantener su expresión neutral, y Kakashi a regañadientes dejó que algo de su propio dolor, incertidumbre, preocupación y amor se mostrara mientras ambos se veían el uno al otro desde una distancia de unos cuantos pies que se sentía como algunos kilómetros.

Podía decir que ella se había dado cuenta, porque algunas gotas de agua salada cayeron sobre sus mejillas. Él quería limpiarlas, abrazarla y nunca dejarla ir…

Pero no podía. No podía ni siquiera moverse cerca de ella, no mientras estaban en la línea de visión de Sasuke.

—Debería regresar a buscar… —Murmuró finalmente, aunque estaba lejos de lo que él realmente quería decir.

Ella llevó los ojos hacia el cielo mientras discretamente se quitaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas, y él podía ver su mandíbula apretándose, verla tragar con dificultad, antes de que finalmente encontrara de nuevo su mirada y asintiera.

—Sí, de acuerdo. —Ella croó. Su pecho se apretó ante el sonido, y él sostuvo su mirada por un momento más largo del que probablemente debería antes de formar el signo para el Shunshin no Jutsu y desvanecerse en una nube de humo.

* * *

Le tomó a Sakura varios minutos para alejar sus ojos del punto donde Sasuke había estado de pie… ese espacio vacío lucía para ella más que sólo un lugar donde él ya no estaba –era como una manifestación física del hoyo que se había estado haciendo dentro de ella con cada respiro que había dado desde que Sasuke se había mostrado.

Se preguntó si alguna vez volvería a estar cerca de Kakashi.

El pensamiento de que tal vez no podría hacerlo le dolió más de lo que podría haber imaginado, y ese dolor cortante le aterrorizó cuando logró arrastrar su mirada hacia donde Sasuke estaba ayudando a su hija. Era un espectáculo que debería haberla llenado de felicidad: el hombre al que había amado durante la mayor parte de su vida, pasando el tiempo con la hija que habían creado juntos... disfrutándolo incluso, si las pequeñas roturas en su fachada típicamente seria fueran una indicación de ello...

Pero en lugar de hacerla feliz, se sentía como si algo intentara destrozarla.

Estaba perdida, completamente perdida, y no tenía idea de cómo encontrar su camino de nuevo.

* * *

 **N/A:** Bien, ni siquiera Kakashi es perfecto…

Además, "sashi-kusa", lit: "pasto que corta", porque soy super asombrosa nombrando cosas…

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

¡Hola a todos! Disculpen la tardanza. Entre que tuve una fiesta y lo del sitio (por si no lo saben, no entren a los perfiles de los autores hasta nuevo aviso porque hay un grupo que está hackeando las cuentas y el asunto se difunde como virus) no actualicé.

En fin... Dios mío, Sasuke, por dios, ¿Cómo te iba a contar Sakura lo de Kakashi y Sarada si no hay forma de contacto alguno? :C Ay, caray. Bueno, supongo que tendrán que leer el próximo capítulo para saber qué tan horrible va a ser para nuestro Ninja que Copia esta situación...

Muchas gracias -como siempre- por continuar leyendo la historia y sus comentarios.

 **Zelink970911:** ¡Shh, shh! Lo sé, no estoy preparada para traducir esas partes, recuerdo que en un momento casi lloraba con todo. Y bien, sí, van a ser inevitables las comparaciones de parte de Sakura. Jajaja espero poder traducir más historias, pero la verdad es algo incierto. Lo que sí sé, es que todavía me quedan una o dos historias por ahí que obligatoriamente tengo que traerles al español. Ya veremos qué nos depara el futuro... ¡Un abrazo!

 **Isabel:** Lo sé, creo que nadie lo esperaba, todo pintaba muy bonito, ¿No es cierto? Pero tarde o temprano tenía que aparecer para desgracia de todos. Sobre lo que sigue para nuestros protagonistas... bueno, no será precisamente un paseo por el bosque, pero así es la vida. Sobre si es normal tener un crush con un personaje, te sorprendería saber la cantidad de personas que en la vida real lo tienen y lo de la lista de 'husbandos' es más común de lo que parece jajaja ¡Te mando un abrazo!

 **Guest** : ¿Serás Isella? Al parecer el sitio borró tu nick... Respondo; prometo ya no tardarme con las traducciones jajaja pero a veces es imposible, ¡Sólo un poquito más de paciencia, por favor!

Y eso es todo :D En serio, agradezco profundamente que continúen aquí, ¡Y prepárense para los siguientes capítulos!


	39. Capítulo 39

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **Better Man**_ pertenece a **Kakashisgf** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción. Agradezco también a la autora por su trabajo como beta reader.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

 **Un Mejor Hombre**

 **Capítulo 39**

Incluso con la ayuda de Sasuke, no consiguieron encontrar nada del pasto ese día. El almuerzo había sido un incómodo evento, al menos para Kakashi y Sakura, y hubiera sido más incómodo si Sarada no hubiera hablado la mayoría del tiempo.

Sakura no estaba buscando por repetir en la cena.

Por supuesto, no tenía opción; Sasuke había decidido pasar la noche con ellos e irse para continuar su misión en la mañana, así que ella fue preparando el campamento con Sarada mientras Kakashi y Sasuke se separaron para establecer el perímetro.

* * *

Cuando ella levantó la mirada para encontrar a los dos hombres más importantes en su vida caminando de regreso dentro del pequeño claro lado a lado, Sakura se sintió mal del estómago. Su esposo y su amante, juntos, luciendo como siempre que se tenían cerca, como si nada hubiera cambiado…

Pero todo era diferente, y Sasuke no tenía idea; no tenía idea de que estaba de pie junto al hombre con quien su esposa había tenido sexo tan recientemente como tres noches atrás, el hombre que le había pedido a su esposa terminar su matrimonio para estar con él, el hombre que le había dicho a su esposa que había estado enamorado de ella por años…

¿Y por qué _tendría_ que tener idea? Él confiaba en Kakashi –confiaba en _ambos,_ probablemente más de lo que confiaba en cualquiera que no fuera Naruto- pero aquí estaban, su esposa y su ex maestro, dos de sus atesoradas personas, actuando como si no hubieran tenido una aventura a sus espaldas, como si no estuvieran traicionándolo de la peor manera posible.

Su garganta se apretó mientras ella evitaba cuidadosamente el hacer contacto visual con Kakashi y se esforzaba para sonreírle normalmente a Sasuke cuando él tomó asiento en un tronco no tan lejos del fuego. Kakashi saltó para sentarse en las ramas de uno de los tres árboles que rodeaban el campamento, y ella estaba tanto aliviada como lastimada de que él escogiera ese punto para esconder su rostro de ella.

—La cena estará lista pronto. —Anunció en una voz tan alegre como pudo.

Sasuke hizo un sonido de enterado, pero el hombre en el árbol estaba callado, y era desolador.

Quería llorar. ¿Por qué esto tenía que suceder? ¿Por qué Kakashi tuvo que enamorarse de ella? ¿Por qué ella tuvo que dejarle entrar, bajar su guardia, y quedar atrapada en el torbellino de emociones que él le hacía sentir?

¿Cuál era el _punto?_ Era una broma cruel que el destino estaba jugando en los tres, y ella no sabía por qué la única salida que podía ver dejaría muy heridos al final a dos de ellos al menos…

Incluso si Sasuke nunca descubría lo que ella había tenido con Kakashi, el pensamiento del dolor que él sentiría si ella le dejara luego de todo por lo que había atravesado, todo lo que él había invertido en ella… rompía su corazón…

Y si él _lo descubría,_ sabía que ver la traición en sus ojos la mataría… pese a todas sus fallas, él no merecía lo que ella había estado haciendo; no era justo para él. Tal vez él hubiera estado ausente, y tal vez no hubiera expresado sus sentimientos por ella muy bien, pero no había sido cruel, no desde que se casaron…

Y lo que había estado haciendo ella con Kakashi era cruel…

No, no podía imaginarse diciéndole a Sasuke que quería un divorcio.

Su corazón dolió. Si no podía pedirle a Sasuke el divorcio, sabía que tenía que terminar las cosas con Kakashi.

Ante el pensamiento, sus ojos comenzaron a arder y el bulto en su garganta a crecer, y se obligó a mirar resolutamente a los fideos que estaba removiendo. No quería pensar sobre cuán herido luciría Kakashi cuando ella le dijera que no podía estar con él. No quería pensar en cómo se sentiría, teniendo la esperanza que ella tontamente le había ofrecido como si nada…

Sintió su desespero amenazando con romperla –necesitaba no estar ahí con ellos, necesitaba estar sola, aunque fuera por algunos minutos.

—Sarada. —Dijo en lo que esperaba fuera un tono uniforme. —¿Podrías venir a mover esto? Regresaré en un momento.

Su hija asintió y se levantó para tomar el cucharon de la mano de su madre.

* * *

Sakura luchó por mantener su ritmo normal mientras avanzaba hacia los árboles, pero una vez que estuvo fuera de la vista del campamento, ella corrió. Corrió, y no detuvo las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

Kakashi… Ella era tan estúpida. Tan, tan estúpida. Nunca debió haberse envuelto con él, nunca debió haberle dejado pensar que tal vez ella sería capaz de estar con él, nunca debió haber dejado que le abrazara…

Se tragó un sollozo mientras estampaba la palma contra un árbol y caía de rodillas, arrastrando su mano mientras lo hacía. Su frente tocó el tronco y sus dedos se hundieron en la corteza mientras lloraba.

Se odiaba a sí misma. Se odiaba tanto en ese momento, pensó que tal vez podría salirse de su propia piel. Eran buenos hombres – _buenos_ hombres- que la amaban, cada uno a su manera, y ella iba a herir a uno o a los dos profundamente… todo porque era egoísta y débil.

Tan egoísta y débil…

Apretó los ojos, intentando bloquear la imagen mental de los ojos grises de Kakashi llenos con dolor…

Porque ella sabía que sería él… sabía que sería su tristeza la que ella tendría que ver; no podía traicionar más a Sasuke de lo que había hecho, no podía destruir a su familia, aunque fuera tan disfuncional. No podía hacerle eso a él o a Sarada.

Así que sería Kakashi.

Una nueva ronda de sollozos rompieron su cuerpo mientras deseaba que pudiera regresarlo… regresar todo, toda la felicidad y contento y la sensación de mareo y placer que había sentido cuando estaba con él… lo regresaría todo si eso significara que no tendría que lastimarlo.

Pero no podía. No podía regresarlo. Y se odiaba por ello.

Con la respiración rota y las piernas temblando, finalmente se obligó a levantarse y tragar el resto de su dolor y arrepentimiento. Mientras se ponía en pie, presionó chakra en sus ojos para calmar la hinchazón y quitarse todo el enrojecimiento causado por sus lágrimas, luego se transportó cerca del claro y caminó hacia el campamento tan compuesta como podía.

* * *

Kakashi sabía lo que ella había estado haciendo… tal vez se hubiera deshecho de los efectos visibles del llanto, pero él podía oler la sal de sus lágrimas desde donde estaba sentado en el árbol, y le mataba no ser capaz de ir con ella, de abrazarla, confortarla.

Le mataba que tal vez nunca sería capaz de hacer eso de nuevo…

Porque mientras no sabía lo que ella había estado pensando mientras lloraba, él podía aventurarse a adivinar, y esa suposición le dio la sensación de que la había perdido…

Después de todo, él había visto la forma en que ella deliberadamente mantenía sus ojos lejos de los de él cuando regresó con Sasuke.

Tendría que haberlo sabido. Tendría que haber sabido que ella nunca lo elegiría, que ella nunca dejaría a Sasuke.

Su corazón se torció, y apretó los dientes amargamente mientras dejaba caer su cabeza contra el tronco del árbol.

Era un tonto.

* * *

Intentando empujar sus dolorosos pensamientos al fondo de su mente, Sakura dejó que su equipo supiera que la comida estaba lista y le tendió platos a su esposo e hija.

Kakashi bajó desde el árbol.

—Ah, parece que no estoy hambriento esta noche. —Él dijo, sus ojos entrecerrándose.

—Pero… —Ella comenzó.

Girando su mirada a ella, Kakashi alejó su protesta. —Está bien, Sakura-chan… Debí haber comido demasiado en el almuerzo.

Sakura sabía que era una mentira –él apenas había comido algo, así como ella apenas había comido- pero no podía exponerlo por ello, no sin levantar sospechas.

* * *

Notando que ella no iba a objetar más, Kakashi metió las manos en sus bolsillos. —Voy a caminar, les daré a ustedes tres algo de espacio.

Él no podía simplemente estar ahí justo en ese momento… necesitaba alejarse de ella y Sasuke e incluso de Sarada-chan.

Él necesitaba no verlos juntos como una familia.

* * *

Sakura estaba agradecida de que Sasuke y Sarada estuvieran sentados detrás de ella, porque no podía esconder su lucha mostrada en su rostro cuando ella vio cuánto deseaba Kakashi irse… él tal vez estuviera usando una expresión en blanco, pero ella podía verlo de cualquier forma –lo conocía demasiado bien…

Él quería irse tanto como ella había querido irse antes.

Y ella quería irse con él, detenerlo. Quería envolver los brazos alrededor de su cintura y sentirle abrazándola con tanta fuerza como había hecho tantas veces… Quería que su situación no fuera tan jodidamente jodida.

* * *

Kakashi vio la mirada en los ojos de Sakura, vio que ella no quería que él se fuera, y sólo dolió más, porque él sabía que incluso si ella se sentía de esa forma, no haría un movimiento para detenerlo, no mientras Sasuke estuviera ahí.

Así que volvió a enseñar su rostro con su sonrisa habitual.

—Tomaré la primera vigilancia también, para que ustedes puedan pasar algo de tiempo juntos. —Dijo, luego les dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse.

* * *

—Kakashi, no tienes que hacer eso… —Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que pudiera pensar dos veces sobre ellas, y observó mientras Kakashi se detenía, su espalda poniéndose rígida.

Pero medio segundo después, se relajó, y él levantó una mano mientras continuaba caminando hacia el bosque. —No te preocupes por ello, Sakura-chan. —Murmuró desdeñosamente.

Él no miró atrás, y entonces ella ya no pudo verlo.

* * *

 **N/A:** El ritmo tal vez sea un poco más lento de lo que les gustaría, disculpen.

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

¡Hola a todos!

Ah... creo que realmente no tengo mucho que decir del capítulo; parece ser que Sakura ha tomado una decisión y Kakashi se está haciendo a la idea... Pero ¡Recuerden que a esta historia todavía le quedan como 20 capítulos!

Por otro lado, hoy prometo actualizar Only Love Strangers, y sí no es así, por lo menos contesto sus reviews que se me han ido juntando. Respecto a eso, me han dejado unos comentarios preciosos que me han alegrado esta semana de manera tremenda. Y vaya que me hacían falta. Espero que **Kakashisgf** también esté contenta con lo que le han escrito °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

Por cierto, respecto al problema con las cuentas: Fanfiction dijo que iba a estar trabajando, pero no han dicho nada de si ya corrigieron algo. Lo que sí es que, como verán, se puede actualizar sin ningún problema. Por favor, no revisen perfiles hasta nuevo aviso.

 **Isabel:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Ay, este capítulo tampoco te hará feliz, pero el drama es necesario, al menos en esta historia. Créeme que a mí tampoco me sentó bien todo esto, y ya me estoy preparando mentalmente para traducir el resto. Pero valdrá la pena. ¡Te mando un abrazo! Gracias por seguir leyendo.

 **IsellaTHG:** ¡Hola! Mira, supongo que tu cuenta fue una de las 'dañadas' en los últimos acontecimientos. Y como seguro intentaste ver la otra, la nueva también se 'contagió'. Esperemos que puedas recuperarla :C Y bueno, supongo que era normal el recibimiento, después de todo, Sakura ahora tiene un punto con el que comparar. Y es feo, pero también era de esperarse. Aún nos queda un poco de Sasuke, así que... no sé cómo lo tomarás. Gracias por continuar acá, ¡Besos!

 **Ani:** ¡Hola y bienvenida a la sección de comentarios! Sé con seguridad que Kakashisgf recibirá con agrado tu comentario, la verdad es que este es uno de mis fics favoritos, así que concuerdo con todo lo que dices. Espero seguir contando a futuro con tus opiniones y que el fic continúe gustándote. ¡Un abrazo!

 **KateHatake:** ¡Hola! Ahh, ¿Qué te digo? Yo sólo quiero que Kakashi sea feliz y si para eso hay que shipearlo con una roca, yo lo hago (¡Viva el multiship!) Pero lo cierto es que mi OTP es esta. En fin, sinceramente la historia que Kakashisgf creó aquí me encanta precisamente por eso, porque es algo realista con respecto a lo que Kishimoto nos dejó. PD Todas las que vimos Naruto tenemos un crush con Kakashi. ¡Un abrazo!

Y eso es todo, agradezco como siempre que sigan leyendo el fic y me tengan paciencia con la traducción. Abrazos para todos y ojalá hayan pasado un Halloween y Día de Muertos increíbles :)


	40. Capítulo 40

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **Better Man**_ pertenece a **Kakashisgf** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción. Agradezco también a la autora por su trabajo como beta reader.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

 **Un Mejor Hombre**

 **Capítulo 40**

Sakura se había obligado a sacudirse la tristeza antes de girarse para unirse a su esposo e hija para la cena, y los tres de alguna forma habían conseguido comer con una cantidad mínima de incomodidad… Le había preguntado a Sasuke sobre sus viajes, él le había dicho lo que podía con Sarada cerca, y cuando terminaron, él se había ofrecido a tomar la segunda vigilancia. Conjuntamente decidieron que con tres adultos ahí, Sarada no necesitaba hacerla esa noche (por supuesto ella protestó contra esta decisión, pero fue silenciada rápidamente por la mirada plana que recibió simultáneamente de cada uno de sus padres).

Y así fue que Sakura terminó tendida en su saco de dormir entre Sasuke y Sarada, escuchando la suave respiración de su hija y estando plenamente consciente de que su esposo no estaba durmiendo.

Kakashi no había regresado, pero ella había sentido su presencia mientras se movía a través del bosque alrededor del campamento antes de finalmente detenerse cuando, ella asumió, encontró un árbol en el que valía sentarse. Se preguntó si él estaba leyendo… y se preguntó qué estaba pensando si no estaba leyendo… ¿Sabía lo que ella iba a hacer?

Un bulto se formó de nuevo en su garganta.

Apretó los dientes. No, no podía pensar sobre eso justo ahora, no con Sasuke todavía despierto a sólo unos centímetros lejos de ella…

Afortunadamente, como si el esfuerzo de mantener sus pensamientos sobre Kakashi a raya fuera la última gota, Sakura fue sobrepasada por un repentino y profundo cansancio y se sintió finalmente caer dormida.

* * *

Cuando él caminó de regreso al campamento, Kakashi intentó no mirar a Sakura, pero no pudo detenerse…

Ella estaba tan bonita, tendida ahí con la cabeza sobre uno de sus brazos, y la mano de del otro descansando en su estómago mientras su cuerpo alternadamente se bañaba en la luz plateada y se escondía por la sombra mientras la luna y las nubes jugaban a las escondidas sobre ella.

Deseando dejar un beso en su frente pero sabiendo que no podía, suspiró silenciosamente, y, parecía que ante el sonido, Sasuke se levantó.

Ambos se asintieron el uno al otro, Kakashi entendiendo que Sasuke comenzaría su vigilancia, y luego Sasuke se puso su capa y caminó hacia los árboles mientras Kakashi se metía en su saco de dormir al otro lado de Sarada.

Estaba agradecido de tener a la durmiente genin entre él y la mujer que él amaba… no estaba seguro de si sería capaz de no dar vistazos si Sakura hubiera estado a su lado, y quién sabría si Sasuke se hubiera dado cuenta…

Él apretó su puño bajo la manta, luego lo deshizo y lo dejó sobre su frente, la palma encarando el cielo.

El cielo… esa extensión de azul oscuro, con sus tintineantes luces que parpadeaban a través del espacio entre las nubes, le llenó con nostalgia agridulce mientras recordaba abrazar a Sakura en sus brazos bajo las estrellas justo la noche anterior…

¿Realmente podías sentirte nostálgico por algo que había pasado recientemente?

Él supuso que sí podías… si sabías que representaba el final de algo que era –que podría haber sido- hermoso.

Sus ojos ardieron con frustración, y él los cerró rápidamente, sus músculos se tensaron y su ceño se frunció con el esfuerzo de evitar levantarse y darle un puñetazo al árbol más cercano, porque él no podía ir y golpear arboles… el Ninja que Copia no mostraba ese tipo de emoción.

Él le dirigió una irónica sonrisa al universo.

También, de nuevo, el Ninja que Copia supuestamente no se enamoraba…

Él mentalmente se encogió irónicamente de hombros.

Tal vez él _podría_ intentar el golpear un árbol de vez en cuando… cuando nadie estuviera cerca. Siempre parecía ayudar a cierta mujer de cabello rosa a relajarse…

* * *

Cuando ella sintió el más ligero de los toques sobre su hombro, se despertó con un tirón para encontrar a Sasuke de cuclillas frente a ella, regresando su brazo hacia su costado.

Sin decir nada, se pusieron en pie y movieron lejos del saco de dormir de Sarada.

—¿Mi turno? —Sakura preguntó silenciosamente.

Su esposo inclinó la cabeza mostrándose de acuerdo, luego pareció estudiar su rostro antes de levantar los dedos hacia su mejilla. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

—Camina conmigo… —Dijo, su voz en un bajo tono.

Sin esperar una respuesta, él se detuvo tan abruptamente que Sakura casi chocaba con él. —Sasuke… ¿Qué-? —Comenzó.

Su pregunta fue cortada cuando él se dio la vuelta y sus ojos encontraron los de ella. Eran de ese oscuro, _oscuro_ color que siempre le había hecho sentir como si ella se estuviera ahogando… la oscuridad era casi más aterradora que el Sharingan, la forma en que podía atraparla…

Fue sólo cuando su mano gentilmente le tomó por la cadera que ella se dio cuenta donde estaba y donde _él_ estaba en relación a ella… mientras había sido atrapada por los pozos negros de sus ojos, él lentamente la hizo retroceder contra un árbol.

Ante su proximidad, la forma en que él le tenía atrapada, su corazón se aceleró, y sus brazos instintivamente se metieron entre los dos.

—Sasuke… _¿Qué estás haciendo?_ —Quería preguntar, pero las palabras no podían formarse en su lengua mientras sus dedos se deslizaban por su espalda y él se acercaba a ella, encontrando sus manos levantadas con su pecho.

Y luego su cuerpo se congeló y su mente se quedó en blanco… pero sus ojos permanecieron abiertos, bien abiertos y observaron mientras él se inclinaba y presionaba los labios contra los de ella.

Demasiado sorprendida como para responder, ella le sintió envolver su otro brazo alrededor de su cintura para abrazarla con más fuerza mientras él mordía su labio inferior y acariciaba con la lengua el superior. Ante la familiar caricia, sus ojos finalmente se cerraron y sus manos se relajaron en la tela de su camisa.

Pero tan pronto como comenzó a regresar el beso su mente fue asaltada con la memoria de la boca de Kakashi sobre la suya, y ella se apartó con casi un tirón violento. Sus dedos se hicieron un puño contra su pecho, reteniéndolo.

—¿Qué… Sasuke, qué estás haciendo? —Demandó, respirando con pesadez, su ceño fruncido.

Sasuke de alguna forma consiguió parecer tanto confuso como despreocupado. —Sakura, tú eres mi esposa, y no te he visto en meses. —Él suspiró como si no tuviera que estarle explicando esto a ella.

Y en serio, él probablemente no debería, Sakura lo sabía. Pero…

—¡Pero Kakashi y Sarada están justo ahí! —Siseó, haciendo un punto.

Sasuke sólo levantó una ceja. —¿Y?

Sakura tartamudeó, y él dejó caer ambas manos en su espalda baja. —Pero… ¡Tú normalmente no haces este tipo de cosas cuando otra gente está cerca! —Argumentó, su tono haciéndose más agudo mientras él comenzaba a cerrar el espacio que ella había hecho cuando se apartó de él.

Él puso los ojos en blanco. —Sakura, no pueden vernos. —Dijo, una pizca de impaciencia en su tono.

Inconscientemente ella se presionó contra la corteza del árbol, intentando que la distancia entre ellos no se encogiera. —Pero el sentido del olfato de Kakashi… él sabrá…

Sasuke parecía no impresionado. —¿Y qué si lo hace? Eres mi esposa. —Él se encogió de hombros.

Su boca se abrió mientras su mente batallaba por encontrar otra razón…

 _¿Otra razón para que tu esposo no te bese?_ Sakura Interna remarcó.

El corazón de Sakura cayó en su estómago… Eso _era_ lo que estaba haciendo… ella estaba intentando encontrar una razón para no besar a su esposo… Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por Kakashi?

Sakura Interna levantó con fuerza las manos. _¡Por supuesto es por Kakashi!_ Gritó. _Estúpida mujer…_

Mientras tanto, con sus brazos seguían alrededor de ella, Sasuke dejó salir un profundo suspiro. —Sakura, no estoy intentando tener sexo contigo aquí.

Sacándola de sus pensamientos, ella se le quedó viendo y rápidamente se sonrojó. —¿Entonces…?

Él miró hacia un lado. —Sólo quería besarte. —Murmuró, y ella podía ver los músculos de su mandíbula apretarse.

—Tú… —Sus palabras se cortaron mientras ella estudiaba su perfil, sus mejillas todavía tintadas de rosa.

Luego de un segundo, él le encaró de nuevo, su mirada indicando que ella no debería esperar que lo repitiera.

—Yo… —No sabía que decir. Una parte de ella, la parte que había estado enamorada de él por años, se estaba sintiendo tibia y melosa por su admisión, pero el resto de ella estaba sintiéndose supremamente incómoda; cuando pensaba en besar a Sasuke, no podía evitar pero pensar en Kakashi y cuan cerca estaba de donde ellos estaban… ¿Cómo se sentiría si lo descubría?

Su estómago se retorció ante el pensamiento, y su lucha mental debió haberse mostrado en su rostro, porque Sasuke retrocedió y dejó que sus manos cayeran a sus costados. Ella los vio en silencioso, esos largos dedos con sus ásperos bordes, por un minuto antes de que él hablara. —¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó bruscamente.

Ella no podía distinguir ninguna emoción en la pregunta, y cuando ella levantó la mirada hacia él, sólo se vio reflejada en sus ojos. Eso hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco, y ella comenzó a levantar la mano hacia él, luego se detuvo y se frotó la frente.

—Sasuke, yo- —Ella se detuvo y suspiró, su mano falló en encontrar su compañera cerca de su estómago mientras ella presionaba sus dedos inquietamente. —Lo siento… Sólo estaba sorprendida. Usualmente no eres así de… —Luchó por las palabras. —Directo, supongo, cuando no estamos… en privado…

Mientras hablaba, sus ojos se habían movido hacia el suelo, así que ella se sorprendió cuando sintió su mano en la corona de su cabeza.

—Entiendo. —Replicó, luego gentilmente le acercó hacia él y le dio lo que sólo podía ser llamado un abrazo.

Un abrazo de Sasuke.

Incluso mientras ella cuidadosamente regresaba su abrazo, ella se preguntó qué se le había metido… él apenas le abrazaba del todo, ni qué decir fuera del dormitorio.

Pero él la dejó ir luego de algunos segundos, y sin mirarla de nuevo, comenzó a caminar de regreso al campamento.

—Buenas noches, Sakura. —Dijo por encima de su hombro, dejándola tan profundamente confundida por todo lo que acababa de suceder que ella no fue capaz de responder antes de que él se fuera.

* * *

Pese a no haber dormido la noche anterior, Kakashi se encontró todavía despierto cuando Sasuke regresó de su vigilancia para despertar a Sakura para que tomara su turno, y él había escuchado su saco de dormir crujir ligeramente mientras ella se levantaba.

Cuando ellos habían caminado fuera del campamento juntos, él había intentado no estar herido, y cuando Sasuke regresó luego de unos minutos, él había _realmente_ intentado no notar que él olía como ella.

Él había fallado en ambas cosas.

No era como si creyera que habían tenido sexo… sabía que no. Pero le recordó que ellos _podrían,_ y su masoquista cerebro no podía evitar el preguntarse cómo se sentiría ella cuando lo hicieran, ahora que no estaba con él… ¿Pensaría en él? ¿Recordaría cómo se había sentido él cuando Sasuke le tocara? ¿Recordaría la forma en que él la abrazó cuando Sasuke la tomara en sus brazos?

Él apretó los ojos de nuevo. El dolor era agudo… peor de lo que él había imaginado podría ser.

Sólo el pensamiento de Sasuke teniéndola así, tan cerca de él… incluso si Sasuke había sido el primero en tenerla…

Sin embargo no podía obligarse a arrepentirse. Incluso si ella nunca lo elegía, incluso si le estuviera matando justo ahora, él no regresaría ninguna de las ocasiones en que habían estado juntos. No podía devolver nada de ellas… Prefería sentir el mordaz dolor en su pecho a nunca haberla visto sonreírle entre besos o escucharla regañarle afectuosamente por acercarse demasiado. Él prefería vivir con el doloroso vacío a nunca haber probado su piel o despertar con ella acurrucada contra su cuerpo.

Él prefería tener que sentir su corazón romperse cada día que le viera con Sasuke desde ese momento a nunca haber tenido la esperanza por un solo minuto de que tal vez ella querría estar con él.

* * *

Al final, Kakashi no había dormido, y él se levantó temprano para preparar el desayuno y preparar su mochila, yendo a través de la rutina de estar en una misión en orden de separarse de sus sentimientos. No podía dejar que sus problemas interrumpieran la dinámica del equipo más de lo que ya habían hecho, no podía dejar que hicieran la situación más difícil para Sakura.

Era su culpa que estuvieran en esta posición en primer lugar.

Sasuke y Sarada todavía estaban durmiendo cuando Sakura regresó, y él le saludó con una aproximación cercana a su típica sonrisa. Ella lució afligida mientras intentaba regresarla, y él dejó caer los ojos hacia el arroz que estaba cocinando.

—¿Algún problema? —Preguntó silenciosamente.

Él le escuchó sacudir la cabeza. —No. —Replicó igualmente en silencio y tomó asiento en un tronco que no estaba directamente frente a él.

—Ah, eso es bueno. —Murmuró sin levantar la mirada.

Se quedaron en silencio entonces, el silencio no era tan incómodo sino muy pesado con todo lo que no se decían el uno al otro. Sintió su tristeza; era compañera de la suya.

* * *

—¿Kakashi-sama, ya está despierto?

La pregunta fue hecha por su hija, que estaba gateando fuera de su saco de dormir y buscando sus lentes.

Incluso aunque ella y Kakashi habían estado sentados en un silencio que hizo su corazón doler, Sakura se encontró decepcionada por que había terminado… de alguna forma, en medio de todas esas palabras no dichas, ella se había sentido más cerca de él en una manera que no había sentido desde que él le había abrazado en el árbol. No era el tipo de cercanía que quería sentir, no por mucho tiempo, pero con el peso casi palpable de la quietud colgando sobre ellos, entre ellos, le había parecido que estaban tocándose –a pesar de la distancia física…

Había estado tan _consciente_ de él, como si fueran las únicas dos personas en el planeta…

Pero incluso esa pequeña y dolorosa conexión no podía durar, y la voz de Sarada le recordó que estaban lejos de ser las únicas dos personas en el planeta. Quería reírse… no, sí fueran las únicas personas en el planeta, no se estarían sintiendo así. Tal vez serían felices.

El tren de su pensamiento fue interrumpido cuando su hija se sentó junto a ella en el tronco. Sonrió suavemente a la chica morena.

Eso era… si ella y Kakashi fueran las únicas dos personas en el planeta, ella no tendría a Sarada… y no podría renunciar a Sarada por nada.

Ni siquiera por Kakashi.

* * *

Kakashi entrecerró los ojos a la genin mientras ella tomaba asiento junto a su madre. —Sí, ya estoy despierto, Sarada-chan. —Sonrió. —Ni siquiera los Hokages retirados no duermen _todo_ el tiempo.

Ella le dio una mirada escéptica, luego se abrillantó mientras notaba que su padre se levantaba. —¡Buenos días, Papá! —Gritó.

—Buenos días, Sarada-chan. —El hombre moreno respondió, su voz neutral como siempre, mientras reunía sus pertenencias y las dejaba a un lado para cuando estuviera listo para marchar.

Kakashi observó mientras el rostro de la niña se entristecía. —¿Realmente tienes que irte? —Pregunto tristemente. —¿No puedes quedarte sólo un día más? ¡Ni siquiera hemos encontrado todavía el pasto!

Cuando Sasuke no respondió, Sakura descansó la mano en el brazo de su hija. —Sarada-chan. —Ella dijo con reproche. —Tu padre también está en una misión; él no puede hacerla a un lado sólo porque estamos aquí.

Su hija suspiró. —Lo sé, lo sé…

—Bien. Ahora comamos el desayuno.

* * *

Sasuke se dirigía más allá del campo donde Sakura, Kakashi y Sarada estaban realizando su búsqueda, así que fue con ellos, permitiendo que su hija marcara el paso (que era una caminata tan lenta como ella podía hacer).

Sakura estaba agradecida por su indulgencia; sabía que Sarada estaba adorando cada minuto con su padre, y fue aún más evidente en la enorme decepción escrita en el rostro de la niña cuando llegaron al borde del campo.

—¿Así que, realmente te vas ahora? —Sarada murmulló, levantando la mirada hacia Sasuke por encima del armazón de sus lentes.

—Ah. —Él dijo.

—¿Cuándo estarás en casa? —Su voz era suave, cuidadosa.

Sasuke canturreó en respuesta y levantó la mano para dar un golpecito en su frente… pero antes de que pudiera, Sarada se metió bajo su brazo y arrojó los suyos alrededor de su cintura en un fuerte abrazo.

Sorprendido, Sasuke se puso rígido, y luego de un momento, él envolvió un brazo alrededor de sus pequeños hombros, acunando su nuca con la mano del otro, y le abrazó.

La acción envió una puñalada de culpa directamente al estómago de Sakura, y podía ver por la cuidadosa falta de expresión en el rostro de Kakashi que él también la estaba experimentado… Lo que habían estado haciendo comprometía esta naciente y frágil relación padre e hija, y ella no podía creer que se había dejado llevar tanto por sus sentimientos por el hombre de cabello plateado.

Tenía que parar.

Ella observó a Sasuke dejar partir a su hija, consiguiendo tocar su frente antes de atrapar la atención de su esposa.

—Sakura. —Dijo en esa forma que tenía que decía todo y nada… pero mayoritariamente nada.

Frunció el ceño, repentinamente irritada. Su ceño se profundizó cuando ella vio la esquina de su boca torcerse en esa clásica sonrisa presumida mientras él caminaba hacia ella, y se profundizó todavía más cuando él tocó con dos dedos el Byakugou no In y la sonrisa se amplió.

—Te veré después. —Remarcó, luego dejó caer la mano en la empuñadura de su espada mientras le daba la espalda y caminaba a través del campo.

Como si nada.

Ella apretó los dientes. Siempre era así… Estaba aquí, luego se iba, con apenas algo qué decir.

Mirando de malas la espalda de su esposo, se acomodó la mochila. —De acuerdo, regresemos al trabajo. —Ordenó en algo cercano a un gruñido, y luego los tres ninjas se separaron.

* * *

 **N/A: ¡** Muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios, favoritos y alertas! Estoy intentando responder tantos comentarios tan seguido como puedo, pero (no puedo creer que estoy diciendo esto, ¡Hay demasiados!) es difícil mantenerse al corriente todo el tiempo.

Respondiendo a sus preguntas respecto a si conseguirán un vistazo de los pensamientos de Sasuke… digamos que por ahora, sólo verán la situación a través de los ojos de Sakura y Kakashi. Algo como lo que quise que sintieran lo que Sakura estaba sintiendo al principio, en que deliberadamente mantuve las motivaciones de Kakashi oscurecidas, quiero que sientan lo que ellos están sintiendo ahora, viniendo de un encuentro cara a cara con Sasuke, incluyendo el preguntarse lo que sabe, lo que sospecha, etc. Habrá un punto en el que tendrán algo del punto de vista de Sasuke, pero por ahora, es todo a través de los lentes de nuestros héroes.

Además, ¿Pueden creer que originalmente pensé en esto como una historia relativamente corta, como de diez capítulos o así?

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

¡Y ahora estamos a 26 del final!

 **Hola a todos, muchas gracias por continuar leyendo y por sus comentarios.** Lamento no haberlos podido responder, pero tengo una excusa muy buena y para quien no se haya enterado -larga historia corta-: se robaron mis traducciones y las subieron en Wattpad. El asunto ya está resuelto, pero francamente sigo todavía muy molesta (probablemente por la pobre y tonta excusa que me dio la 'autora'.)

En fin, para quienes me escribieron por ese asunto, les agradezco profundamente (en la página de facebook encontrarán una nota más detallada). También a **Kakashisgf** que fue muy amable durante esto (para empezar, la cosa fue que pensábamos que "sólo" se había robado esta historia, pero luego descubrimos que había subido las traducciones de **SilverShine** y había borrado las notas de autor y traductor de todas, pero hasta tenían mis dedazos lol). Finalizo diciendo que no se vale que hagan esto, ustedes saben que yo no me gano nada traduciendo, pero es el trabajo y la creatividad de dos personas que confiaron en mí para llevarles sus historias, que tardaron años, mucho tiempo de su vida haciéndolas, y así de fácil viene esta persona y copia y pega todo y lo hace pasar como suyo.

Dejemos eso atrás.

Respecto a la historia, prepárense chiquitos, porque Sakura ya tomó una decisión por más enojada que esté con Sasuke. Y aquí todos vamos a sufrir :D XD

 **Beva:** ¡Hola! Ya lo sé, sé que nadie se lo esperaba porque ya estábamos con la idea de que, pese a ser un amorío, todo estaba bien entre los dos ¡Y bam! Regresa Sasuke para recordarnos que no es legal lo que están haciendo D: Espero poder contar con tus comentarios a futuro.

 **IsellaTHG:** ¡Hola! Lo sé, sé que quieres meterte y consolar a Kakashi y a Sasuke, pero es precisamente de lo que va esta historia: no puedes tener a los dos jajaja Con lo de las cuentas, se supone que ya lo arreglaron, intenta meterte a ver si funciona todo; ¡Un abrazo!

 **Isabel:** ¡Hola! Pues todavía falta un rato para que Sakura se de cuenta de lo que mencionas, y pues es necesario el drama porque no tendría chiste, como decía Kakashisgf en un principio, sería muy fácil hacer todo sencillo para ellos, pero no estarían aquí y no lo disfrutaríamos sin el drama de por medio (?) ¡Muchos abrazos!

Los dejo con la promesa de responder todo este fin de semana y agradezco también su paciencia u u


	41. Capítulo 41

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **Better Man**_ pertenece a **Kakashisgf** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción. Agradezco también a la autora por su trabajo como beta reader.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

 **Un Mejor Hombre**

 **Capítulo 41**

—Kakashi, necesitas dormir. —Sakura dijo silenciosamente desde donde estaba sentada frente a él en la fogata.

Él había sido quien encontró los especímenes de pasto cerca del final de la tarde, y los tres habían terminado de cenar no mucho tiempo atrás. Sarada ya se había quedado dormida… lo que dejó a Kakashi y Sakura sentados en otro pesado silencio mientas las llamas parpadeaban, su luz proveyéndoles sólo brillo en la oscuridad de la nubosa noche que los rodeaba.

Sakura finalmente había roto el silencio cuando decidió que no podía soportar el no decir algo sobre los profundos círculos bajo sus ojos.

—¿Dormiste algo anoche? —Preguntó luego de que él no respondiera a su pregunta inicial. Su inquietud era aparente en su tono y la preocupación arrugó su ceño.

Él dejó de ver la fogata y encontró su mirada. La de él era ilegible. Luego de un sólido minuto de sólo verla, sacudió la cabeza ligeramente. —No. —Respondió finalmente.

Ella no preguntó por qué… no tenía que hacerlo.

—Lo siento. —Susurró.

Y en serio lo sentía… su corazón dolía; deseó poder tocar su cara, borrar aquellos círculos con los pulgares y envolver los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Deseó que pudieran abrazarse –y que abrazarse el uno al otro pudiera hacer que todo estuviera bien.

* * *

Kakashi suspiró. —No es tu culpa, Sakura.

No estaba seguro de si escuchar el sonido del dolor que ella sentía por él en su voz le hacía sentir mejor o peor, pero de cualquier forma, no deberían estar hablando sobre su relación –o lo que fuera- cuando Sasuke podía estar todavía alrededor por lo que sabían (él todavía estaba preocupado por el hecho de que no había sentido el chakra del hombre moreno el día anterior).

—¿Quieres tomar la primera vigilancia, o debería hacerla yo? —Preguntó.

* * *

Sakura sabía que él estaba intentando cambiar de tema, y creyó que él estaba en lo correcto haciéndolo… No estaba segura de si ella estaba sólo paranoide por la culpa o si sus miedos eran válidos, pero así como Sasuke estaba comportándose de extraño la noche anterior, no podía evitar el preocuparle que él estuviera escondiendo su presencia y observándolos desde algún lugar cercano.

Además de eso, incluso si Sasuke ya no estaba cerca, Sarada podía despertar en cualquier momento, y Sakura no quería que su hija descubriera que su madre tenía una aventura, especialmente ahora que terminaría pronto…

No había necesidad de que su hija (o alguien más) saliera herida porque ella no había sido capaz de evitar el preocuparse por Kakashi más –mucho más- de lo que debía por algunos meses que no contaban al final… no había necesidad de que alguien supiera que algo había sucedido cuando saberlo sólo traería dolor innecesario.

—La tomaré. —Replicó, obligándose a tragar el bulto en su garganta. —Y despertaré a Sarada por la segunda vigilancia así tendrás algunas horas de sueño ininterrumpido.

Hubo otra pausa antes que Kakashi asintiera y se levantara. —De acuerdo. —Accedió, y aunque su voz no revelaba emoción, sus ojos se suavizaron un momento antes que él se girara para acomodar su saco de dormir.

Ese breve vistazo de ternura le ayudó a aliviar el dolor en su corazón; ese era el resultado de sentirlo alejarse de ella a lo largo de los últimos dos días, pero exacerbó el dolor que era el resultado de no ser capaz de ir detrás de él, de realmente hablar con él como usualmente hacían… exacerbó el dolor que venía de ya extrañarlo –y saber que sólo iba a ponerse peor.

* * *

Gracias a la combinación de agotamiento físico y mental, Kakashi de hecho había sido capaz de dormir esa noche, y aunque el estado de su mente y corazón no había evolucionado, su cuerpo estaba sintiéndose mejor la mañana siguiente mientras él ayudaba a Sakura y Sarada limpiar el campamento y prepararse para regresar a Konoha, pese a su reluctancia de regresar…

Porque al menos mientras estaban fuera de la aldea, estaban en una especie de limpio, un estado donde, tan irracional como era esperar que ella no hubiera elegido a Sasuke, él todavía podía, porque ella no lo había dicho en voz alta todavía, no había declarado explícitamente que tenían que terminar lo que estaban haciendo, que ella ya no podría estar con él.

Él suspiró y subió el cierre de su mochila.

El problema era que él sabía que permanecer lejos de Konoha sólo haría las cosas más difíciles para ella… entre más tiempo permanecieran en el campamento, más tiempo retrasaran lo inevitable, y él no quería hacerla sentir más culpable de lo que ya se sentía, no quería hacer la situación más difícil para ella de lo que ya era. Él ya había sido lo suficientemente egoísta arrastrándola a una aventura en primer lugar; no necesitaba hacer las cosas peores porque él no quería dejar ir el último vestigio de esperanza.

No, necesitaban regresar… entre más pronto él saliera de su vista, más pronto ella sería capaz de superar lo que fuera que sentía por él y concentrarse en reconstruir su relación con Sasuke, en construir una familia con el hombre que había amado la mayor parte de su vida…

Construir una familia…

Esa frase le apuñaló en el corazón… le hizo darse cuenta que cualquier fantasía que él había tenido sobre verla embarazada con sus hijos, sobre estar de pie en el pórtico trasero con ella observando niños de cabello plateado con ojos verdes con su hermana mayor, sobre tomarle el pelo hasta que ella le gruñera que tenía que comportarse porque sus hijos podían entrar en cualquier momento… aquellas fantasías permanecerían así por siempre –como fantasías.

No, necesitaban regresar. Torturarse a sí mismo, incluso si era una de las cosas que mejor hacía, no le haría bien a nadie al final. Sólo haría más difícil para él el dejarla ir.

Y él tenía que dejarla ir.

* * *

Entre más cerca estuvieran de la aldea, más quería Sakura darse la vuelta y regresar al campamento.

Kakashi apenas había dicho una palabra en todo el día, pero él estaba _ahí…_ ella podía verlo, escuchar el sonido de su respiración… incluso olerlo, si se acercaba lo suficiente.

Él no estaría ahí luego de que pasaran a través de aquellas puertas.

Luego de que pasaran a través de aquellas puertas, él no iría a cenar nunca más, no le pediría entrenar con él jamás, no podría burlarse de ella o tocarle o ya no podría darle esas miradas que hacían que su corazón se detuviera.

Luego de que pasaran a través de aquellas puertas, tal vez apenas podrían verse.

El bulto en su garganta se hizo más grande hasta que no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se formaran en sus ojos, y estaba agradecida de estar al frente de sus compañeros de equipo mientras pretendía estarse limpiando sudor del rostro.

Pero sabía que tenía que dejar de pensar sobre ello o eventualmente Sarada se daría cuenta que algo estaba mal… si es que no lo había hecho ya…

Así que se obligó a ver las hojas de los árboles que pasaban, las plantas creciendo a los costados del camino, las huellas en la tierra de su camino…

Se obligó a concentrarse en cualquier cosa excepto hacia donde estaban yendo y qué pasaría cuando llegaran ahí hasta que fue sorprendida por su hija que la dejó atrás corriendo y levantó la mirada para encontrar las puertas a unos cuantos metros más adelante.

Su corazón se hundió.

Estaban en casa; no podía evadirlo más tiempo.

Su ritmo se alentó hasta ser una caminata, y sintió a Kakashi llegar detrás de ella mientras se acercaban a la entrada.

Cuando ella cruzó las puertas, Sarada gritó que iba a buscar a Chouchou para contarle de la misión, y luego Sakura y Kakashi estaban solos mientras entraban a la aldea.

* * *

Estuvieron en silencio hasta que alcanzaron el punto en que el camino se bifurcaba, una dirección conduciendo al centro de la aldea y al apartamento de Kakashi, la otra hacia la casa de Sakura, y se detuvieron ahí en silencio hasta que Sakura supo que había pasado mucho tiempo para que no pareciera extraño para los transeúntes, y finalmente, de mala gana, levantó la mirada para ver al Ninja que Copia.

Sus ojos encontraron los de ella, y la resignación ahí rompió su corazón. Ella sabía que él estaba esperando que hablara, esperando por que le dijera lo que él ya sabía que ella iba a decir.

Su garganta se cerró.

Deseó que pudiera decir lo contrario, pero tenía que hacer lo que era mejor para su hija, tenía que hacer lo correcto respecto al hombre que ella había prometido amar por el resto de su vida…

Incluso si rompía su corazón.

Incluso si rompía el corazón del hombre que, por un corto tiempo, le había hecho más feliz de lo que sabía podía ser.

Sus ojos se llenaron con agua hasta que él era un manchón azul marino, carbón y plateado, pero no pudo alejarse.

—Kakashi… —Dijo, su voz imposiblemente silenciosa mientras parpadeaba y las lágrimas rodaban sus mejillas y él podía verlo claramente de nuevo. —No podemos…

Tuvo que detenerse para pasar saliva antes de poder finalizar, y otra ronda de lágrimas cayó mientras veía la resignación en los ojos de él transformarse en vacío. —No podemos ya…

El vacío era más profundo de lo que ella jamás había visto, y se dio cuenta de que nunca había entendido cuán abierto había sido él con ella hasta ese momento… se dio cuenta que incluso cuando había pensado que él se había cerrado la noche que Sasuke se había quedado con ellos, él no había escondido completamente sus emociones de ella…

Pero lo había hecho ahora. No había nada ahora ahí… No podía ver nada en esos ojos mientras él asentía y luego desaparecía, dejando sólo algunas hojas girando en su lugar.

* * *

 **N/A:** No odien demasiado a Sakura. Kakashi lo entiende.

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

¡Hola a todos!

Muchas gracias por continuar aquí y por sus comentarios, creo que he respondido todos (si me falta alguien, puede reclamar). Finalmente tengo un cargo de consciencia menos.

Ok. Podemos ser infelices por culpa de éste capítulo y créanme, deberían hacerle caso a la nota de Kakashisgf. Sólo intenten ponerse un poco en su lugar.

 **Isabel:** ¡Hola! Tu comentario es acertado en muchos sentidos, pero también está el hecho que Sakura olvida que hay promesas que a veces no vale cumplir y que en una relación debería existir cierta correspondencia, porque... bueno, no sirve de nada que uno de todo si el otro no hace el intento de regresarlo. Eso pasa en el caso de las mujeres maltratadas, las mujeres que crecieron con la idea de que eso es el amor, sacrificar todo. Y para saber qué está pensando Sasuke todavía falta un rato. Pero lo sabremos en algún momento. Te mando un abrazo y gracias por seguir leyendo.

 **IsellaTHG:** ¡Hola! Creo que tengo una respuesta a tu pensamiento en cuanto a lo de Sasuke y Sarada pero no te va a gustar xD No es sencillo, una situación así no es fácil para nadie, aunque parezca simplemente egoísta no lo es. En fin, no sé qué pensarás de los próximos capítulos, pero espero que puedas leerlos. Gracias por leer y, por cierto, deberías intentar checar tu cuenta cuando puedas :)

Es todo, muchas gracias y que tengan un excelente fin de semana.


	42. Capítulo 42

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **Better Man**_ pertenece a **Kakashisgf** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción. Agradezco también a la autora por su trabajo como beta reader.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

 **Un Mejor Hombre**

 **Capítulo 42**

Era una noche sin luna, y Sakura tuvo que confiar en el tenue brillo de las farolas para guiarse mientras caminaba hacia el bar.

Poco más de una semana había pasado desde la última vez que había visto a Kakashi, desde el día en que ella se paró junto a él en el camino a la Aldea y dicho que no podían seguir haciendo lo que habían estado haciendo, y el hecho era que extrañaba al frustrante hombre de cabello plateado profundamente –tanto que estaba esperando en secreto que él estuviera en el bar esa noche para la reunión por el pasado cumpleaños de Genma, incluso aunque sabía que no era justo de su parte esperar eso, que no sería bueno para ninguno de los dos estar cerca del otro cuando sus heridas estaban tan frescas.

Aun así, sabiendo eso e incluso si no hablaban… incluso si él le ignoraba por completo (y ella no lo culparía si lo hacía), quería verlo.

Suspiró.

Él probablemente no vendría. Él probablemente no quería tomar la oportunidad de verla, probablemente le odiaba por haberlo ilusionado, incluso si no había sido intencional…

Pero esperaba que él estuviera ahí de todos modos… Quería ver si él todavía la miraría con el completo vacío que había estado en sus ojos cuando aquellas palabras que deseaba no haber tenido que decir dejaron su boca…

Quería ver si había una posibilidad de que él alguna vez le perdonara…

* * *

Cuando ella finalmente llegó al bar, tomó asiento a un lado de Naruto en la cabina y dio su mayor esfuerzo para evitar que su tristeza y nerviosismo se mostrara mientras saludaba a todos antes de ordenar una botella de sake.

Tenía el presentimiento de que iba a necesitar el alcohol de una manera u otra…

* * *

Más de una hora y una botella y media de sake después, estaba comenzando a perder la esperanza.

Él de verdad no iba a venir después de todo…

La decepción pesaba demasiado en la boca de su estómago, y se vio agravada por la culpa que sentía por egoístamente querer que él estuviera allí en primer lugar después de lo que había hecho.

Descorazonada, bajó la mirada y se quedó viendo su copa, inclinándola hacia ella y luego alejándola, luego hacia ella de nuevo, luego lejos de nuevo, hacia ella y lejos de ella y luego hacia ella y luego lejos de ella hasta que un cálido cuerpo se deslizó dentro de la cabina hacia su costado y ella fue abrumada por la esencia de Kakashi.

—Creo que se supone que debes beber de esa copa, no jugar con ella. —Murmuró silenciosamente, y su profunda voz envió temblores a través de su cuerpo, instantáneamente removiendo su decepción y reemplazándola con una felicidad nerviosa que no debería estar sintiendo bajo las circunstancias.

Había extrañado esa voz tanto durante la semana anterior… pero se obligó a aplastar su emoción.

—De hecho. —Replicó, milagrosamente manteniendo su tono calmado. —Es un objeto multipropósito… parte envase para el consumo de líquidos y parte juguete improvisado.

No pudo contener la pequeña sonrisa que jaló sus labios hacia un lado mientras hablaba, pero mantuvo los ojos en su copa.

Él sólo canturreó. —Ya veo…

Su pequeño momento fue interrumpido por Genma gritando por encima de la mesa.

—¡Kakashi! —Le llamó. —Estaba comenzando a pensar que habías elegido tus libros pornográficos por encima de celebrar el cumpleaños de tu mejor amigo…

El ninja más viejo intentó lucir abatido, pero al final no pudo contener la sonrisa presumida y burlona que se formó alrededor del siempre presente senbon en su boca.

—Fue una decisión difícil…—Kakashi admitió, luego se detuvo. —Además, tú no eres mi mejor amigo.

Genma frunció el ceño y puso una mano sobre su corazón. —Tan frío… —Hizo un puchero.

Kakashi se río entre dientes. —Feliz cumpleaños, hombre.

Ante eso, Genma sonrió ampliamente. —¡Gracias, hombre! Ahora pide una bebida… estás muy detrás de nosotros…

—Ah. —El Ninja que Copia aceptó.

Mientras Kakashi le habló al camarero y ordenó una cerveza, la conversación en la mesa comenzó a tomar ritmo de nuevo, y Sakura repentinamente se dio cuenta que no tenía idea de qué decirle… había pasado mucho tiempo esperando que él estuviera ahí que no había planeado qué sucedería si él de hecho _estaba_ ahí.

Su estómago se retorció, y el nerviosismo comenzó a tomar terreno sobre la felicidad hasta que el ascendente pánico fue abruptamente detenido por Kakashi.

—Respira, Sakura. —Ordenó suavemente junto a ella, y casi puso escuchar la sonrisa presumida en su voz. Le molestó.

—Estoy respirando. —Bufó, frunciendo el ceño y levantando la mano para tomar su botella de sake.

—Mm. —Él respondió escépticamente mientras alejaba su mano y levantaba la botella para llenar la copa él.

Ella se sonrojó y aceptó la copa ahora llena cuando se la deslizó. Todavía no lo había visto desde que se había sentado. —Bueno, lo estoy. —Refunfuñó. —Gracias.

—De nada. —Replicó, y ella se volvió muy consciente de los tres o cinco centímetros que separaban a sus muslos. Supuso que no debería estarlo, pero estaba sorprendida por cuánto quería cerrar esa distancia, por sentir su cuerpo contra el de ella.

Suspiró.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó él, tomando un sorbo de su cerveza.

Como había pasado tantas veces en el pasado cuando ella estaba cerca de él, el resto de la habitación se disolvió en el fondo, y todo lo que ella reconocía era él… su voz, su esencia, su calidez.

—Nada. —Dijo suavemente. —Sólo…

 _Sólo te extrañé._

Aunque no podía hacer que las palabras se formaran en sus labios, finalmente reunió el valor para mirarlo, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron cuando sus ojos grises encontraron los de ella… Estaba segura que lo que quería decir era obvio en su mirada, porque la expresión de él se volvió suave, y le dio una sonrisa ladeada que hizo su corazón palpitar dentro de su pecho.

Rápidamente regresó los ojos hacia su copa. —¿En qué has estado? —Murmulló, avergonzada.

Él no dijo nada por un minuto, y le preocupó que hubiera mencionado algo que tal vez le recordara por qué no sabía qué había estado haciendo últimamente.

—Lo usual. —Replicó eventualmente. —Pasando el rato en árboles aleatorios, leyendo _Icha Icha,_ e intentando no pensar sobre ti.

Incluso si su tono era casual, no enojado, no molesto ni crítico, su respuesta le llenó con culpa. —Kakashi, yo… —Ella dejó salir un largo suspiro y comenzó a distraerse con su copa de nuevo. —Yo también estaba intentando no pensar en ti…

* * *

Ante su admisión, Kakashi tuvo que ejercer todo el control que tenía para no levantar la mano y tocarla. Para ser honesto, había sido una batalla, decidir si iba a ir o no al bar cuando sabía que ella posiblemente estaría ahí, pero al final, no pudo resistir la oportunidad de estar alrededor de ella… De alguna forma, se las había arreglado para evitar ir a verla después de que ella le dijera que tenían que parar, pero una vez que tuvo una excusa legitima, se dio cuenta que tenía que tomarla…

Y cuando ella se sonrojó por lo que él hacía o decía, cuando ella le miró como si le hubiera extrañado tanto como él la había extrañado a ella, cuando le dijo que había luchado también para no pensar en él… tuvo que pelear para recordarse a sí mismo que ya no iba a perseguirla, que iba a respetar su decisión.

Él contuvo un suspiro ¿A quién estaba engañando? En el minuto en que él había dejado su departamento para ir al bar, sabía que si ella le daba cualquier indicación de que todavía lo quería, él no sería capaz de mantener su decisión… ya había probado una y otra vez que tenía poca voluntad con respecto a ella.

Y no ayudaba que no importaba cuán duro lo intentara, no podía convencerse a sí mismo de que ella había tomado la decisión correcta cuando eligió a Sasuke…

Sí, su problemático ex alumno había parecido interesado en ser un padre para su hija (al menos cuando estuvieron en la misma locación), pero no había dado ninguna indicación de planear ser más abierto con su esposa, y ciertamente no había dado ninguna indicación de tener la intención de regresar a la aldea en un futuro cercano.

Y luego estaba la desgarradora forma en que le había mirado cuando le dijo que no podían verse nunca más… Si le ponía así de triste, ¿Cómo podía ser lo correcto?

No, simplemente no podía obligarse a creer que Sakura estaría mejor si seguía casada con Sasuke, y entre el aire general de depresión que Sarada tenía durante sus sesiones de entrenamiento una vez que se volvió aparente que su padre no había estaba inspirado para venir a casa luego de la misión y el hecho de que él estaba seguro de que ella notaría la infelicidad de su madre, no podía obligarse a creer que la chica estaría mejor tampoco…

Así que mientras no quería seguir manteniendo una aventura, tenía que pensar que podría ganar a Sakura mientras ella le mantuviera en su vida, y si podía ganársela, entonces…

Cuando Sakura comenzó a disculparse, él se dio cuenta que se había quedado atrapado en sus pensamientos.

—Lo siento… —Ella dijo, la preocupación en su voz. —No debí haber dicho eso. No quería-

Inconscientemente él puso una mano sobre su muslo, y ella levantó sus ojos verdes hacia él, sus mejillas un tono de rosa que casi igualaba su cabello. —Sakura, está bien. —Murmuró.

Él quería rozar los dedos a través de aquellas sonrojadas mejillas. Demonios, él quería besarla hasta que no pudiera pensar en nada más que en él…

—¡Oi! ¿De qué están hablando ustedes dos? —Genma demandó repentinamente. —¡Dejen su fiestecita privada y únanse a nosotros!

Kakashi suspiró dramáticamente, deslizando su mano discretamente fuera de la pierna de Sakura mientras se reclinaba en la cabina y dejando que su muslo descansara contra el de ella. Ella no se movió. —No es mi culpa que ustedes actúen como tontos cuando están ebrios. Al menos Sakura sabe cómo aguantar su licor. —Replicó, luego tomó un sorbo de su cerveza.

—Hey, Kakashi-sensei… ¡No estoy ebrio! —Naruto protestó.

Kakashi le miró de soslayo, pero Sakura habló antes de que él pudiera. —No, tú eres naturalmente un tonto. —Bromeó.

El rubio Hokage hizo un puchero. —Sakura-chan, eres tan cruel…

Ella tocó su hombro de manera reconfortante. —No te preocupes… Te quiero de todos modos.

Sus ojos azules instantáneamente se llenaron con lágrimas. —¡También te quiero, Sakura-chan! —Chilló y se movió para abrazarla.

Evadiendo su agarre, ella le golpeó en la cabeza y gruñó. —Tonto… estás _tan_ borracho…

La mesa entera se río mientras Naruto se frotó el chichón que ella había dejado, luciendo traicionado. —No's gracioso, chicos…

* * *

El resto de la noche se fue con rapidez mientras la mayoría de sus amigos se ponían más y más borrachos, y antes de que lo supiera, Sakura estaba de pie afuera del bar con Kakashi, observando mientras Hinata intentaba evitar que su marido se tropezara en la acera y Genma, Raidou, Kotetsu y Gai, ponían los brazos sobre los hombros del otro y vagaban por la calle, cantando en voz alta y fuera de tono.

El obviamente mucho menos borracho Shikamaru y su completamente sobria esposa ondearon las manos como despedida y caminaron a casa, con Kiba y Shino siguiéndoles en poco tiempo. Ino y Sai (quien era ligeramente más expresivo ebrio que sobrio) fueron los últimos en irse, pero no antes que la rubia jalara a su amiga en un torpe abrazo y le dijera que la amaba.

No enteramente sobria, Sakura regresó el sentimiento y se río mientras Ino procedía a arrastrar a su esposo, murmurando algo sobre que necesitaban tomar ventaja de la salida de su hijo en una misión, y entonces ella y Kakashi estaban solos.

Repentinamente nerviosa, llevó su mirada lejos del camino para encontrar la de él y sonreír incómodamente. —Por la manera en que actúan, creerías que todavía están en sus veintes. —Dijo, presionando sus dedos juntos.

Las esquinas de sus ojos se arrugaron brevemente mientras metía las manos en sus bolsillos y asentía de acuerdo. La forma en que le estaba viendo tenía a su corazón corriendo, y se dio cuenta de que necesitaba irse antes de que se entregara a lo que esas profundidades carbón prometían.

—Bien. —Comenzó, intentando mantener su tono ligero. —Incluso si Sarada _está_ en una misión, es bastante tarde… debería irme…

Sin embargo, no importaba cuántas veces ordenara a sus piernas que se movieran, parecía que no podía conseguir que le obedecieran… Sabía que debería, que debería irse antes de que él dijera lo que ella podía ver estaba debatiendo en decir, pero sus piernas permanecieron fijas en su lugar.

Y luego finalmente él habló, sus ojos oscuros y llenos con una mezcla de autoridad y algo como un ruego que hizo su interior apretarse.

—Ven conmigo. —Murmuró, su voz casi demasiado baja para escucharla.

Casi.

* * *

Kakashi sabía que probablemente iba a terminar arrepintiéndose, pero con la forma en que ella estaba dudando incluso luego de decirle que necesitaba irse a casa, no pudo contenerse…

Él la deseaba, y era claro que ella también lo deseaba… tenía que al menos preguntarle…

Y entonces esperó, observando las emociones girar alrededor en esos hermosos ojos verdes de ella, esperando que ella dijera que sí.

* * *

Sakura no sabía qué hacer…

Oh, sabía qué _quería_ hacer, pero también sabía que no debería –por muchas razones… Incluso si ella hacía todas las relacionadas con Sasuke y Sarada a un lado, todavía estaba el hecho que no sería justo para Kakashi… Había elegido a Sasuke; no debería seguir permitiendo que él pensara que ella iba a cambiar de parecer.

No, decidió, no podía herirlo así, y no podía soportar el pensamiento de él alejándose por completo de ella como había hecho una semana atrás.

—Kakashi… No puedo. —Susurró, mirando las grietas en el pavimento. —No sería justo para ti o-

—Sakura. —Interrumpió. —Mírame.

Una vez más, se encontró incapaz de ignorarle cuando él dio esa orden, así que lentamente levantó sus ojos hacia los de él.

—Te quiero. —Dijo firmemente, y ella podía ver que lo decía en serio. —Sé lo que has decidido, pero te he dicho antes que te quiero mucho… —Continuó, luego suspiró y rompió contacto visual para llevar su mirada al cielo antes de regresar a sus ojos un momento después. — _Déjame_ decidir lo que es justo para mi… si _tú_ quieres – _tú-_ yo estaré ahí.

Con una última media sonrisa, él retiró su mirada de ella y caminó en dirección a su departamento.

Ella sólo se quedó de pie ahí, perdida, observando su espalda, y luego frunció el ceño tristemente y caminó a casa. No importaba qué dijera él, sabía que lo lastimaría al final, y también le lastimaría a ella… necesitaba dejarlo ir; si ella no iba a elegirlo, necesitaba dejarlo ir.

Pero no podía sacarse sus palabras de la cabeza…

 _Déjame decidir qué es justo para mí…_

Hicieron eco en su mente mientras caminaba, y Sakura Interna no ayudaba con sus continuos bombardeos de recuerdos de Kakashi abrazándola, moviéndose dentro de ella, haciéndola reír… llenándola con felicidad y alegría y todo lo que era él.

A mitad del camino a su casa, se detuvo y suspiró, lágrimas picando en las esquinas de sus ojos.

Lo deseaba… tanto. Lo había extrañado, había llorado hasta quedarse dormida más de un par de noches desde su misión.

Y él todavía la quería… incluso sabiendo que ella no lo había elegido, él todavía la quería.

Suspiró y se limpió los ojos. Ella lo quería… si él la quería también…

Antes de que estuviera completamente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, había cambiado direcciones y comenzó a caminar no hacia su casa sino hacia el departamento del hombre que su corazón parecía no poder resistir.

* * *

 **N/A:** Sakura, Sakura...

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

¡Hola a todos! Offf... Ay, Sakura, Kakashi... ¡Awww! Por favor, sean un poco pacientes y traten de entenderla. No podemos pensar que Kakashi sería tan fácil de olvidar, ¿O sí?

Gracias por leer la traducción. Últimamente he estado algo ocupada y no he podido corregir los dedazos que puedan tener los capítulos, pero en cuanto pueda lo hago.

 **IsellaTHG:** ¡Hola! Sabía que sería especialmente difícil de leer para ti, pero ahora, con este capítulo, supongo que... será todavía más confuso. Y bueno, no eres la única con ese tipo de sentimientos respecto a un personaje lol Así que entiendo lo que los pasados capítulos significan para ti por lo de Sasuke, pero el sufrimiento es necesario para llegar a algo. ¡Te mando un abrazo y gracias por leer!

 **Zelink970911:** ¡Hola! Lo sé, a veces lo correcto no es siempre lo mejor para todos y, a veces, lo correcto no es bueno para nadie. Y creo que Kakashi también entendía esto como un riesgo al que tenía que atenerse, aunque con todo lo que estaba pasando entre los dos, posiblemente sólo se olvidó de ello o lo vio como algo que era poco probable que sucediera. Ahh... ¡Gracias pro seguir aquí!

 **Isabel:** ¡Hola! La primera vez que leí esos capítulos también me molesté un poco, pero creo que era porque me faltaba comprender que parte de las motivaciones de Sakura para abandonar a Kakashi, iban por el contexto de 'Mujer casada (y japonesa)' y 'Ama de casa y madre excepcional'. Una mujer con esas características se vería obligada a renunciar a su felicidad personal para seguir cumpliendo con las expectativas que se le ponen encima una vez que se ha casado. Y tampoco la culpo, creo que la mayoría tiene esas ideas por la forma en que hemos crecido. Ella quiere _hacer lo correcto_ de acuerdo a sus valores que tienen que ver con lo anteriormente mencionado, y también quiere hacer lo correcto para su hija quien es el ser más importante en su vida, y eso hay que entenderlo también, ni Kakashi ni Sasuke son lo más importante para ella, no con Sarada ahí y hará lo que sea con tal de hacerla feliz. Incluso si eso la hace infeliz a ella. ¿Buscará a Kakashi? No lo sabemos, pero lo que sí sabemos es que Sasuke no regresó. ¡Un abrazo!

Y eso es todo, espero contar con sus comentarios y futuras lecturas; ¡Pasen un bonito fin de semana!


	43. Capítulo 43

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **Better Man**_ pertenece a **Kakashisgf** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción. Agradezco también a la autora por su trabajo como beta reader.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

 **Un Mejor Hombre**

 **Capítulo 43**

Sakura estaba de pie en la esquina de la calle contraria al edificio donde se encontraba el apartamento de Kakashi, mordiéndose el labio inferior y suprimiendo la urgencia de caminar mientras se debatía entre avanzar para tocar su puerta y girarse y caminar de regreso a la seguridad de su propio hogar.

Al final, lo que le hizo tomar una decisión fue la vista de su silueta escondiendo momentáneamente la luz que brillaba a través de las delgadas cortinas de la ventana en su dormitorio mientras pasaba por ahí… ese vistazo de su familiar forma le llenó con un agudo anhelo de sentirlo de nuevo, de tocar su pecho y acurrucarse contra sus brazos y dejarle envolverla con su esencia, y se dio cuenta que no tenía la voluntad de pelear más, así que subió las escaleras hacia su piso, luego tocó y esperó nerviosamente a que él respondiera.

* * *

Cuando él finalmente abrió la puerta usando solamente su delgada camiseta de ANBU y sus típicos pantalones, no habló. En lugar de eso, le dio una sonrisa torcida mientras levantaba la mano para deslizarla sobre la curva de su cintura y luego la usó para jalarla al interior.

Pareció que el tiempo se detuvo cuando ella le dejó conducirla en la entrada, y ella apenas escuchó el suave click de la puerta cerrándose detrás mientras las dos manos de él se deslizaban desde su cadera hacia su espalda baja, y luego le arrastraba en un beso que hizo los dedos de sus pies curvarse.

Tener sus labios sobre los de ella luego de pensar que nunca más los sentiría de nuevo le hizo suspirar contra su boca en algo no muy diferente al alivio, y sus brazos envolvieron automáticamente su cuello, su cuerpo calentándose incluso cuando su corazón estaba siendo sobrepasado con más de esa felicidad culposa que había sentido antes en el bar.

Se sentía tan bien, estar ahí con él, incluso si su mente sabía que no lo estaba.

—Kakashi… —Respiró, pero él interrumpió cualquier otra cosa que ella tal vez tuviera que decir profundizando el beso y levantándole las piernas para cerrarlas alrededor de su cintura antes de caminar hacia su dormitorio y hacerla descender en la cama.

Con sus caderas presionándola contra el colchón, finalmente él dejó que sus labios se separaran y la miró, sus ojos llenos con una suavidad que hizo su corazón latiera con todavía más rapidez.

Ella levantó una mano para acunar su mejilla. —Esto es una idea terrible. —Dijo silenciosamente, pero estaba sonriendo de cualquier forma.

Él mantuvo su mirada en ella mientras corría los dedos a lo largo de su muslo. —Tal vez. —Murmuró, luego giró las caderas y rozó sus labios una vez más antes de retroceder y encogerse de hombros. —Tal vez no.

Con eso, él le dio una sonrisa traviesa e inclinó la boca sobre la de ella de nuevo, y ella no pudo evitar el encontrar sus movimientos. En algún momento, ambos perdieron sus ropas, y luego él estaba dentro de ella, penetrándola suavemente, tentadoramente, mientras le abrazaba y besaba en la boca, en su cuello.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo? —Preguntó sin aliento, su cuerpo y sus sentidos llenos de él.

Él se detuvo ante sus palabras, su verga todavía enterrada dentro de ella, y dejó que su pulgar rozara su mejilla antes de responder con simpleza. —Estamos haciendo el amor. —Su voz ronca y tierna y parecía penetrar profundo en su alma.

—Eso no es a lo que me refiero. —Se río suavemente, un lado de su boca levantándose en una media sonrisa mientras sacudía la cabeza a él.

Él sólo sonrió de vuelta y se inclinó para besarla, luego susurró. —Lo sé. —Y continuó sus movimientos.

Incluso si no estaba satisfecha con su respuesta, se encontró siendo arrastrada por su beso de igual forma; y cuando él deslizó la lengua en su boca y enganchó su pierna encima de su hombro, ella no pudo concentrarse en nada más que en el lugar en que sus cuerpos se encontraban, en la forma en que él le estiraba hasta que estaba golpeando ese lugar dentro de ella que le hacía gemir.

Instintivamente, ella envolvió la otra pierna alrededor de su cadera y deslizó el pie entre las rodillas de él. Él gruñó y jaló su labio inferior con los dientes en respuesta, su mano moviéndose para apretarle el trasero y guiarla en un ritmo sensual que la tenía hundiendo los dedos en su espalda y gimiendo su nombre.

Ese sonido debió disparar algo dentro de él, porque aceleró el paso, y ella pudo sentir su necesidad volverse repentinamente mucho más urgente con cada beso, cada mordisco, cada embiste.

—Termina, Sakura…—Gruñó contra su garganta. —Quiero sentirte terminar alrededor mío…

Sus dedos reforzaron su agarre en su cadera, y él la levantó para que lo encontrara mientras se hundía dentro de ella, e incluso si hubiera querido, no pudo evitar el sollozar cuando finalmente alcanzó el orgasmo, su placer intensificado por la sensación de sus paredes internas ondularse alrededor de su dura longitud mientras él continuaba deslizándose dentro y fuera de ella.

* * *

El sonido de su voz gritando mientras terminaba y la sensación de su calor apretándole mientras se mojaba más y más eran demasiado para que él lo soportara, y Kakashi le capturó la boca con la propia sólo para romper el beso un momento después con una inhalación aguda cuando su propio orgasmo llegó.

—Sakura… —Él exhaló, su voz baja y ronca mientras sostenía su hombro y su cadera con fuerza y se vaciaba profundo dentro de ella.

* * *

Eventualmente, sus movimientos se alentaron hasta que él estaba completamente agotado y su verga comenzó a ablandarse dentro de ella, y luego, sin salirse, comenzó a cubrir su cuello con besos mientras rozaba con las puntas de los dedos desde el muslo hasta la pierna que estaba doblada sobre su hombro y cuidadosamente la bajó hasta que su cintura estaba acunada por los muslos de ella.

Cuando ella inmediatamente envolvió su pierna ahora liberada alrededor de la de él y metió el pie entre sus rodillas como tenía la otra, él sintió su corazón calentarse, y alejó los labios de su cuello y levantó la cabeza para mirar esos luminosos ojos verdes. Creyó ver en sus profundidades una emoción que iba más allá del afecto, y aunque no quería esperanzarse en que ella estaba comenzando a enamorarse de él, no pudo evitarlo, no con la forma en que le estaba viendo, y él bajó para fundir sus bocas, derramando en el beso todo lo que él sentía por ella.

Ella lo regresó con una pasión palpable, deslizando los dedos en su cabello y dejando una de sus piernas levantarse mientras le apretaba las caderas con los muslos con más fuerza.

Él podía permanecer así para siempre.

* * *

El amor era más que aparente en su mirada y su beso sobrepasó sus sentidos, y con sus cuerpos enredados hasta estar tan cerca físicamente como dos personas podían estar –sus brazos abrazando al otro con fuerza, sus bocas bailando juntas, sus piernas curveadas alrededor de las de él, su longitud todavía dentro de ella- cuando estaban así, ella luchaba para recordar por qué exactamente no debía estar donde estaba… con él.

Ella finalmente rompió el beso y cepilló su salvaje cabello lejos de su frente para poder ver sin obstrucciones esos ojos gris oscuro que parecían ser capaces de destruir fácilmente todas sus defensas.

—Eres tan hermoso… —Dijo ella con asombro, su voz suave mientras trazaba un camino sobre sus pómulos hacia su mandíbula.

La sonrisa presumida se rompió en respuesta, enviando placenteros temblores a través de su abdomen. —Creo que esa es mi línea. —Replicó, luego se escondió en un beso que hizo caer su cabello de manera frustrante de vuelta a su lugar. —Y como sea, no deberías decirle a un hombre 'hermoso'… —Se detuvo. —A menos que se vea como Deidara o algo.

Sakura levantó una ceja. —Nunca supe que él era tu tipo…—Se burló.

Kakashi pareció considerarlo antes de sacudir la cabeza. —Nah… Prefiero a las de cabello rosa... —Dijo con decisión, y luego, como si probara su punto, movió la mano de sus costillas a su cintura mientras corría la lengua ascendiendo a su cuello. —Y prefiero a una en específico. —Susurró oscuramente contra su oreja.

El calor de su aliento envió una descarga de deseo directamente entre sus piernas, y podía sentirse pulsar involuntariamente alrededor de él. Parecía que él también lo sintió, porque gruñó contra su oreja y su verga se movió en respuesta.

—¿Ya, Sakura-chan? —Murmuró, y ella podía escuchar la tensión en su voz. —Debes estar intentando probar tu teoría sobre 'Kakashi es un viejo'…

—Es tu culpa por quedarte dentro de mí y decir cosas así con tu voz toda profunda y sexy y así. —Respondió, sonrojándose furiosamente.

—¿Sexy? —Él sonrió presumido.

Ella frunció el ceño, su sonrojo extendiéndose hacia su pecho mientras él se reía.

—Bien, en cualquier caso. —Canturreó, comenzando a moverse en embistes poco profundos mientras lentamente se ponía duro. —No puedo dejar que tengas la razón, porque una mujer como tú no querría a un hombre viejo…

Sakura sonrió traviesamente e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para permitirle acceso a su garganta. —Creo que toda esta noche serviría como evidencia de lo contrario. —Bromeó, su respiración volviéndose entrecortada mientras él avivaba su deseo con besos con la boca abierta a lo largo de su cuello.

—Dices mentiras terribles, Sakura-chan… —Kakashi murmuró, su lengua trazando un camino descendente hacia su pecho. —Parece que voy a tener que darte una lección…

Con eso, él tomó un pezón entre sus dientes y le dio un mordisco no tan cuidadoso, obteniendo instantáneamente un sollozo de su amante.

—¡Kakashi! —Le regañó, jalándole el cabello. —Sé amable conmigo…

Él dejó ir su pezón y descansó la barbilla entre sus pechos antes de levantar la mirada para verla, su boca torcida en otra sonrisa presuntuosa. —Si la manera en que acabas de mojarte alrededor mío es alguna indicación, _estaba_ siendo amable contigo…

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron de nuevo, y ella abrió la boca para protestar, pero las palabras no salieron. Su sonrisa presumida se amplió victoriosamente mientras movía la cabeza hacia adelante y pasaba la de ella.

—De hecho, creo que _quieres_ que sea un poquito rudo, ¿No es así, _Sa-ku-ra?_ —Susurró su nombre contra su oreja en ese mismo bajo y oscuro tono que siempre hacía el deseo girar profundo en su abdomen, y sus dedos se apretaron en su cuero cabelludo mientras sus caderas se mecían inconscientemente contra las de él.

* * *

En respuesta, Kakashi le mordió el lóbulo y recibió su embiste con uno propio, su longitud de alguna forma casi completamente dura para este punto. —¿Quieres que te folle, Sakura? —Preguntó con la voz ronca, sus labios todavía acariciando su oreja.

Esta vez, él no pudo mantener la necesidad fuera de su voz, y desesperadamente esperó que no se sintiera ofendida por su vulgar pregunta, que no creyera que no la amaba porque él lo había dicho de esa forma.

Pero rápidamente se volvió aparente que, lejos de estar ofendida, estaba excitada por sus palabras, porque dejó caer la cabeza con un gruñido y apretó sus hombros con fuerza. —Sí…—Suspiró, y él se maravilló por la forma en que ella siempre le sorprendía…

Por supuesto, no sabía qué esperar la primera vez que se volvió íntimo con ella, pero parecía que ella era más aventurera de lo que él había pensado…

Sí, esta mujer que él amaba era perfecta, y justo ahora, él quería follarla hasta que él fuera la única cosa en la que pudiera pensar.

* * *

Sin advertencia, Sakura repentinamente se encontró sentada en el regazo de Kakashi mientras él chocaba los labios contra los de ella y la presionaba contra su ahora rígida longitud sólo para levantarla y luego presionarla hacia debajo de nuevo, animándola a repetir los movimientos.

Cuando finalmente consiguió ordenar sus pensamientos y comenzó a mecer sus caderas en sincronía con las de él, él apartó la boca de la de ella y sostuvo su mirada, luego rozó con la nariz su mejilla hasta que pudo sentir su aliento en la oreja de nuevo. —Sakura, voy a follarte hasta que no puedas caminar. —Le prometió y puntualizó hundiendo su verga dentro de ella mientras simultáneamente la bajaba duro contra él.

El placer que sentía era intenso, especialmente por la sensibilidad restante de su primer encuentro, y se combinaba con el calor que la llenó por su declaración hasta que ella tuvo que contener un grito.

Aparentemente reconociendo eso, inmediatamente le mordió el cuello a forma de castigo. —Uh uh…—Musitó mientras él continuaba moviendo sus caderas. —No te contengas… Quiero saber cuándo te estoy haciendo sentir bien…

—Kakashi…—Ella jadeó, casi contra su voluntad, su dominio amenazándola con llevarla cerca del orgasmo más rápido de lo que ella pensaría posible.

Alentando ligeramente sus movimientos, él deslizó una mano de su columna hacia su cabello y lo jaló hasta que ella estaba arqueando la espalda, llevando sus pechos cerca de su rostro, y luego giró la lengua alrededor de un pezón y lo chupó con fuerza.

Ella ni siquiera intentó suprimir un suspiro de disfrute por ello, y fue recompensada con el ligero rasguño de sus dientes antes que él comenzara a chupar con más fuerza, luego le levantó la cabeza y la besó profundamente.

—Date vuelta. —Ordenó contra sus labios.

Ligeramente confundida, Sakura se levantó de él y se acomodó hasta que estuvo sobre sus manos y rodillas en la cama frente a él. Podía sentir sus fluidos combinados goteando de ella, y se sonrojó con vergüenza incluso si él no podía ver su cara.

Él le hizo esperar por un minuto antes de finalmente deslizar los dedos entre sus muslos y separarlos, luego se movió hasta que estuvo de nuevo sentado bajo ella, la punta de su verga rozando su clítoris y haciéndola jadear.

Él canturreó su aprobación ante el sonido y dejó que sus manos envolvieran alrededor de sus muslos para pasarlas tentadoramente sobre su hendidura y hacia sus costillas, donde acunó sus pechos mientras la acercaba hasta que su espalda estuvo plana contra su pecho.

Ella podía sentir su erección entre sus piernas, y la tentaba… había estado tan cerca de terminar antes –lo necesitaba… _ahora._ —Kakashi… —Le rogó.

Él se río entre dientes con la voz ronca y dejó caer una de las manos de su pecho para hacer círculos alrededor de su clítoris mientras comenzaba a hacerla descender lentamente sobre su longitud hasta que estuvo completamente encajado dentro de ella.

—Mm. —Él gruño contra su nuca. —Te sientes increíble…

Demasiado distraída por sus dedos y la forma en que su erección estaba estirándola como para decir algo, Sakura sólo rodó las caderas buscando el orgasmo que sabía él podía darle _._

* * *

Cuando sus movimientos comenzaron a acelerarse hasta que estaba montándolo casi ferozmente, su humedad goteando de ella y contra sus muslos, Kakashi no pudo evitar el apretar su pecho con fuerza, pellizcando el pezón y jalándolo con dureza, pero ella no pareció molestarle su rudo tratamiento. Sólo medio consciente, él deslizó la punta de su dedo medio de la otra mano sobre su clítoris y la levantó para acariciarla incluso mientras continuaba llenándola con su verga.

—Mierda, Kakashi…—Casi gruñó, moviendo la mano para enredar los dedos en su cabello mientras su ritmo comenzó a romperse. —Voy a terminar…

Él sintió sus paredes internas comenzar a tener espasmos, y luchó para contener su propio orgasmo… ella era tan jodidamente sexy, permitiéndose perder el control con él de esa forma.

Entregándose a su lujuria, él forzó al dedo dentro de ella a ascender hasta que estaba frotando su punto g, y luego ella estaba maldiciendo en voz alta mientras terminaba alrededor de su dedo y su verga, y él se rindió, dejando que su semen cayera dentro para mezclarse con los fluidos de ella mientras la mano en su seno le mantenía apretada contra su pecho.

* * *

Con su vagina todavía contrayéndose alrededor de él en intervalos irregulares, Sakura cayó inerte contra el abrazo de Kakashi e intentó recuperar el aliento.

—Mm… Nunca había hecho eso antes. —Gimió, girando la cabeza para ponerla satisfecha bajo su barbilla.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó, su voz grave tras el sexo.

Pese a su actual posición y lo que acaban de hacer, Sakura se sonrojó. —Eso…—Hizo un gesto vago con la mano. —Con tu dedo y tu… al mismo tiempo…—Se interrumpió, demasiado avergonzada para continuar.

Su silenciosa risa retumbó a través de su pecho. —Ah. —Dijo y le abrazó más cerca, deslizando el dedo en cuestión fuera de ella y descansando la mano en sus rizos rosas.

Ella tembló placenteramente, luego susurró. —Aunque me gustó…

Él se rio de nuevo, luego besó su cuello y murmuró. —Me alegra. —Antes de levantarla y sacársela de encima, recostándola hasta que estuvieron tendidos lado a lado, cara a cara, cubiertos apenas por una sábana.

Él mantuvo una mano en su cadera, y ella recordó esa mañana que parecía de años atrás cuando había despertado él junto a ella en su cama. Ella sonrió, sintiéndose tibia y mareada como lo había hecho entonces, y la sensación solo aumentó cuando él le devolvió la sonrisa y levantó la mano hacia su mejilla.

—Te amo. —Él murmuró, sus ojos bajando brevemente de los de ella hacia su boca antes de regresar para sostenerle la mirada.

Su corazón pareció expandirse con emoción mientras ella miraba en esos oscuros ojos grises, y ella sintió sus propios ojos verdes comenzar a arder. —Yo… Kakashi… —Comenzó.

Su garganta comenzó a cerrarse entonces, y ella ya no pudo hablar, pero él no pareció molestarse por ello… su expresión sólo se suavizó todavía más mientras la estudiaba por un momento antes de trazarle la boca con su pulgar y acercarla para darle un tierno beso.

Cuando finalmente la dejó ir, él movió la mano de regreso a su cadera y le dio una pequeña media sonrisa.

Repentinamente nerviosa, sus sentimientos volando por todo el lugar, Sakura intentó cambiar el tema. Sus ojos cayeron a su pecho y ella curveó los dedos alrededor de la sábana entre ellos. —Gracias. —Dijo.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó, y ella podía imaginar su ceño frunciéndose en confusión.

Ella pensó de nuevo en esa mañana, y su corazón latió más rápido. —Todavía estás entrenando a Sarada. —Murmuró.

—¿Por qué no lo haría? —Replicó con ligereza. —No es su culpa que yo arrastrara a su madre a tener una aventura en contra de su voluntad…

Sakura levantó los ojos para verlo entonces, y ella sacudió la cabeza. —No fue en contra de mi voluntad.

Él suspiró. —Aunque nunca habías pensando en eso… Fui yo quien puso la idea en tu cabeza. —Él le acarició con los dedos la mejilla.

Ella le frunció el ceño y miró hacia un lado. —De hecho… —Ella se detuvo, mordió su labio. —No estoy segura de que eso sea estrictamente cierto…

Sin ganas, ella encontró de nuevo su mirada, y no pudo descifrar lo que él estaba pensando. —No lo sé… Sólo estaba pensando el otro día, y me di cuenta…

Se detuvo, pero él no dijo nada, sólo esperó a que ella continuara, así que respiró profundo y aclaró sus pensamientos.

—Creo que eras algo diferente para mí desde hace tiempo. —Admitió finalmente, y sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa. —Quiero decir, no era algo de lo que estuviera consciente… y todavía no sé realmente qué era tan diferente, pero… —Suspiró de nuevo. —Incluso si nunca lo noté antes… eras diferente. No creo que estaríamos aquí si no lo hubieras sido…

Ella sonrió ampliamente y abrazó la sábana a su pecho. —No importa cuán bueno seas seduciendo mujeres desprevenidas.

Él le dio una pequeña sonrisa presumida y colocó la mano de nuevo en su cadera para tirar de ella contra él. Inconscientemente ella movió el brazo entre ellos y lo deslizó bajo el de él para colocarlo sobre su cintura hasta que estaban ahí tendidos en un flojo abrazo.

Ella estaba asustada, nerviosa e insegura, pero más que nada, estaba feliz… su corazón estaba buscando el de él de nuevo, y ella apretó el agarre sobre su cuerpo y se acurrucó contra su pecho mientras se entregaba a todo lo que él le hacía sentir mientras él le acercaba todavía más y besó la corona de su cabeza.

* * *

Con su cuerpo y su esencia envolviéndola, no pudo pelear contra Sakura Interna cuando su alter ego suspiró y canturreó que no le importaría quedarse así por siempre.

* * *

 **N/A:** Ugh, este capítulo me dio una ridícula cantidad de problemas por alguna razón, así que pido disculpas si la calidad es menor que la de los anteriores. Con suerte, el resto de la historia no será así de difícil.

 _Además_ estoy esperando que continúen siendo pacientes conmigo y nuestros héroes… Prometo que hay un plan… y tal vez algunas sorpresas también… ;)

A toda la gente que me ha agregado a favoritos y a 'seguir'… ¡Muchas gracias!

A todos los que comentan… Gracias; son maravillosos, estoy esperando ponerme al corriente con las respuestas ahora que las fiestas han terminado.

PD ¡Feliz año nuevo!

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

Esto será rápido, acabo de llegar del trabajo y me falta revisar el capítulo (aunque no creo que tenga tantos errores) y bueno, mañana respondo a sus mensajes.

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y una disculpa enorme por no responderles hoy mismo pero estoy muy cansada.

¡Nos leemos mañana!


	44. Capítulo 44

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **Better Man**_ pertenece a **Kakashisgf** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción. Agradezco también a la autora por su trabajo como beta reader.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

 **Un Mejor Hombre**

 **Capítulo 44**

—Ka-Kakashi, tengo que irme… —Sakura protestó en lo que sonó más como un gemido que una objeción real mientras el hombre de cabello plateado separaba sus muslos y lentamente lamía su clítoris. —Necesito bañarme- —Él hundió la lengua en su entrada y le lamió de nuevo, arrancándole un agudo jadeo contra su voluntad. Ella encontraba difícil mantener su concentración. —Kakashi… Necesito bañarme- —Él repitió su acción, y ella inconscientemente enredó los dedos en su cabello. —…antes del trabajo…

—Mm. —Canturreó, luego presionó la lengua en posición plana y recorrió por completo su hendidura. —Puedes llegar un poquito tarde…—Su profunda voz vibró contra su excitada carne mientras él deslizaba un dedo dentro de ella y lo curveaba hacia arriba. —Confía en mí.

—Dios- —Ella jadeó, apretando el agarre sobre su cabeza, luego se obligó a mirarlo con una ceja levantada. —Bien, supongo que tú sabes de eso…

Todavía estaba oscuro a altas horas de la madrugada, pero había suficiente luz de luna filtrándose a través de las cortinas para que ella captara el brillo malvado en sus ojos y la curva de su sonrisa mientras él levantaba la cabeza entre sus piernas.

Ella sacudió la cabeza con una media sonrisa resignada. —Eres mucho problema…

Él sólo levantó una ceja y sonrió antes de dejar que su lengua se deslizara fuera de su boca y sobre ella, su mirada velada todavía fija en la de ella, y ella tenía que admitir que esa era una de las cosas más sexies que hubiera visto. Cuando él agregó un segundo dedo y acarició el punto más sensible dentro de ella, oficialmente se rindió y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás contra la almohada con un suspiro.

Con una risita baja, él comenzó a penetrarla con los dedos –pero, oh, tan lentamente- hasta que ella sintió que cada uno de sus nervios se incendiaría, y luego comenzó a girar la lengua alrededor de su clítoris en una forma que sólo incrementó la placentera tortura.

* * *

—Eres… tan… _bueno_ en esto. —Sakura jadeó rotamente, y Kakashi no pudo evitar el sonreír orgullosamente contra su sexo mientras agregaba un tercer dedo dentro de ella y chupaba cuidadosamente en el bulto de nervios sobre su entrada.

Ella respondió levantando las caderas e intentando mantener su cabeza más cerca.

—Maldición, Kakashi… —Gruñó.

Él sólo hundió los dedos tan profundamente dentro de ella como podía, luego los curveó hacia arriba y los deslizó hacia afuera, presionando contra todo su canal antes de empujarlos de regreso y repitiendo el movimiento hasta que sus muslos comenzaron a sacudirse y sus paredes internas a temblar alrededor de él.

—Maldición, Kakashi… —Repitió, su tono irregular. —No puedo-

Moviendo la lengua rápidamente sobre su clítoris, él aumentó el ritmo de sus penetraciones hasta que su voz se quedó atrapada en su garganta y la sintió finalmente apretarse sobre él mientras sus fluidos goteaban en su mano.

* * *

—Carajo… —Sakura exhaló ásperamente cuando recobró la habilidad de hablar.

Él no había detenido sus movimientos, y sus piernas dieron un tirón por reflejo mientras su orgasmo se desvanecía y sus nervios decidían que estaban demasiado sensibles. Con un demandante tirón de pelo, lo arrastró a un beso satisfecho.

—Mm… esa es una buena forma de despertar. —Murmuró contra sus labios. Sabían como ella… el recordatorio de cómo lo consiguieron hizo su interior pulsar, y deslizó una de sus piernas encima de la cadera de él. Ella podía sentirlo caliente y duro contra su muslo, e incluso luego de que él le hiciera casi ver estrellas literalmente, todavía lo deseaba.

La forma en que su boca viajó de la suya hacia su cuello no ayudaba… instintivamente dejó correr los dedos sobre su espalda y levantó la pierna todavía más alto mientras él mordía en su pulso.

—Necesitas ir a trabajar. —Murmuró, jalando el lóbulo de su oreja con los dientes antes de deslizar la mano sobre su costado para agarrarle el trasero y mantenerla en su lugar mientras deslizaba su verga entre sus labios bajos.

Ella contuvo un gemido y hundió los dedos en sus músculos. —Pero tú…

Luego de algunos giros más de sus caderas contra las de ella, él se levantó con clara dificultad y chupó uno de sus pezones antes de caer en la cama a su lado. —Puedo hacerme cargo de mí mismo. —Dijo con la voz ronca, rozándole con la mano el estómago.

Ella se colocó de costado para verlo y fantasmeó con los dedos a través de los surcos de su abdomen. —Pero… —Su ceño se frunció mientras sus ojos apuntaban al lugar donde su erección estaba tendiendo la sábana.

Él sonrió y le levantó la barbilla, luego se inclinó para besarla ligeramente. —Llegarás _muy_ tarde si te quedas. —Argumentó. —Y eso si te dejo ir…

Ella resopló y se acercó a él hasta que sus pechos se estaban tocando. La mano de él cayó sobre su cadera y su agarre se fortaleció mientras ella juntaba sus bocas.

—Mujer. —Él gruñó finalmente, mordiéndole el labio inferior. —Ve a trabajar.

Ella suspiró y se levantó, dejando que la sábana cayera en su cintura. —De acuerdo, está bien. —Cedió, sonriendo suavemente y sacudiendo la cabeza. —De acuerdo.

Con otro suspiro, ella se deslizó fuera de la cama, conscientemente dejándole echar un buen vistazo de su desnuda forma mientras caminaba un poco más lento de lo necesario para reunir su ropa, luego se giró para encararlo, sosteniendo sus pertenencias a través de su abdomen. Ella amaba lo oscuros que eran sus ojos mientras recorrían su cuerpo.

—Probablemente deberías tomar una ducha en tu casa… —Murmuró, viendo fijamente a sus senos descubiertos, y ella podía ver que su verga se movió bajo la tela blanca.

Ella se río y sacudió de nuevo la cabeza. —Eres imposible. —Sonrió y comenzó a ponerse la ropa interior.

—Mm… es _tu_ culpa. —Contratacó con una sonrisa torcida mientras él la veía de nuevo a los ojos. —Parece que tengo un excelente control para todo, excepto para ti.

Ella se sonrojó con timidez. —Nadie creería jamás que la única debilidad del gran Ninja que Copia podría ser una flacucha mujer con cabello rosa y una frente anormalmente grande…

Él se encogió de hombros. —Me gusta tu frente.

Ella se rio, y la esquina de la boca de él se curveó en una de sus famosas sonrisas orgullosas. —Bueno, es cierto. —Insistió antes de fruncir el ceño mientras ella dejaba caer su blusa por encima de su cabeza. —Aunque me gusta mucho más cuando no tienes ropa encima. —Agregó, gruñendo, y ella se preguntó por millonésima ocasión cómo conseguía ser tan atractivo cuando hacía pucheros como un niño de cinco años.

—Tú fuiste el que dijo que me fuera. —Le recordó antes de gatear en la cama para besarlo como despedida.

* * *

En lugar de conformarse por el rápido pico que él sabía intentó darle, Kakashi envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cintura y la arrastró encima de él, ignorando sus protestas para deslizar la lengua dentro de su boca y mantenerla cautiva por un largo minuto antes de soltarla.

Él sonrió satisfecho ante su ligera falta de aliento y mejillas sonrojadas mientras se enderezaba y le miraba molesta.

—Hay un cepillo en el cajón superior del gabinete en el baño. —Le dijo, moviendo la mano para torcer uno de los mechones rosas en su dedo.

* * *

El sonrojo que ya tenía por su beso se profundizó en un rojo profundo y la mirada molesta se desvaneció mientras su pecho se llenaba de calor por el pensamiento de que él de hecho _había_ salido y comprado un cepillo para ella.

—¿No era sólo una excusa? —Preguntó silenciosamente, el latido de su corazón golpeando escandalosamente en sus oídos.

Él se rió y dejó que su cabello se deslizara de sus dedos para acunarle la mejilla. —No, no era sólo una excusa.

Sakura no estaba completamente segura de la razón, pero repentinamente sintió un bulto creciendo en su garganta, y se apresuró a levantarse para ir al baño.

El bulto sólo se hizo más grande cuando abrió el cajón. —¿Cómo-? —Comenzó a decir, su voz apenas audible. —¿Cómo supiste que tipo uso?

No podía verlo, en lugar de ello mantuvo los ojos en el cepillo que ella había levantado, incluso cuando lo sintió pararse detrás de ella y deslizar su mano sobre su espalda baja.

—Suerte, supongo. —Murmuró, luego le besó el hombro.

Ella atrapó su mirada en el espejo y frunció el ceño… no le creyó ni por un segundo, especialmente porque sus ojos estaban bailando con ese brillo travieso que era tan familiar para ella.

Él sólo le sonrió a su reflejo, luego alborotó su cabello. —Probablemente deberías usarlo…

Con una risa entre dientes y un apretón rápido a su cadera, él la dejó atrás para abrir la regadera.

Con el corazón todavía latiendo más rápido de lo normal, ella le observó dejar caer la sábana que había envuelto alrededor de su cintura y pararse bajo el agua que caía sin siquiera mirarla, y antes de que pudiera pensar dos veces en ello, se lanzó para retirar la cortina de la ducha y darle un profundo beso, no importándole que su cabello ya alborotado se estuviera mojando.

Cuando finalmente ella le dejó ir y retrocedió, lo encontró viéndola, sus ojos abiertos en sorpresa. —¿Por qué fue eso? —Preguntó.

—Por ser tú. —Susurró, sus mejillas rosas, luego cerró la cortina sin esperar a que él replicara y rápidamente se movió encima del lavamanos para arreglarse el cabello.

Cuando finalmente logró tenerlo bajo control, metió el cepillo de vuelta al cajón con una suave sonrisa. —Te veré después, Kakashi. —Murmuró, sabiendo que él sería capaz de escucharla, y dejó su apartamento.

* * *

Kakashi se paró bajo el caliente rocío y escuchó cómo se cerraba la puerta de su casa. —Te veré después, Sakura-chan. —Dijo silenciosamente, una pequeña sonrisa curveando una comisura de su boca.

* * *

 **N/A:** Una pequeña dosis de smut y un montón de fluff para ustedes.

Por cierto, Kakashi no es un loco… sólo es un ninja. ;)

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

¡Hola a todos!

Gracias por su paciencia. Lamento no haber respondido la semana anterior los mensajes. Ni siquiera he revisado el capítulo. Me pondré a hacerlo pronto (espero).

Como siempre, gracias por continuar leyendo el fic y comentando.

 **IsellaTHG:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Ya sé que estás en crisis, y aunque quisiera decir que espero que lo superarás en algunos capítulos más, lo cierto es que no puedo prometerte nada. Gracias por seguir aquí.

 **Zinty:** ¡Hola! Gracias por tu comentario, estoy feliz de que hayas decidido ponerte al corriente; ya no falta mucho para que entremos en la parte crucial del fic... No sé que tanto será de tu agrado. En fin, qué bueno que la historia siga gustándote.

 **Isabel:** ¡Hola! Ya varias están formando sus teorías sobre el desarrollo del fic, pero tendrán que esperar varios capítulos más para saber qué sucederá con nuestros héroes. De momento, Sakura tomó la decisión de regresar con Kakashi, pero... no hemos leído nada de una confirmación de parte de ella. ¡Un abrazo!

Eso es todo por esta semana. Muchas gracias por sus lecturas y apoyo, esperen el siguiente capítulo, por favor. Sean felices :)


	45. Capítulo 45

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **Better Man**_ pertenece a **Kakashisgf** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción. Agradezco también a la autora por su trabajo como beta reader.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

 **Un Mejor Hombre**

 **Capítulo 45**

Sakura estaba canturreando –realmente, canturreando- mientras se enjuagaba el shampoo del cabello, y de vez en cuando, una sonrisa tonta rompería su rostro hasta que tenía que morderse el labio para suprimirla.

Él le había conseguido un cepillo. Realmente, era tonto… era sólo un cepillo, después de todo… pero él de verdad había ido y comprado uno por ella luego de que se quejara por no ser capaz de arreglar su cabello la última vez.

La última vez, que se suponía tenía que haber sido _la. última. vez. …_

Sakura sacudió la cabeza, enviando gotas de agua volando contra la cortina de la ducha.

Habría esperado que ella se hundiera en un pozo de culpa, tristeza y preocupación luego de romper su resolución de no dormir de nuevo con Kakashi, pero su mente, su corazón y todos sus sentidos estaban muy llenos del hombre de cabello plateado como para sentir otra cosa además de felicidad y una urgencia de dar un chillido que era vergonzosamente difícil de contener.

Cerró la llave del agua y no pudo evitar volver a sonreír de nuevo. La forma en que él le había mirado… besado… hecho el amor…

Y le había comprado no _cualquier_ cepillo, sino el tipo de cepillo que ella usaba…

Su sonrisa se profundizó mientras se secaba y envolvía la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo antes de salirse de la ducha.

—Bueno, pareces estar de buen humor esta mañana…

La profunda voz que interrumpió el pequeño baile feliz que estaba haciendo en su mente envió un escalofrío corriendo directo por su columna. Con los ojos abiertos, se giró hacia la puerta del baño, inconscientemente apretando su agarre en la toalla alrededor de su pecho.

—Sasuke… —Ella casi susurró, luego se obligó a quitarse de encima la sorpresa y sonrió pese a su creciente pánico. —¿Cuándo regresaste?

Su tono y cadencia eran asombrosamente normales, pero por dentro, su cerebro estaba corriendo a una milla por minuto… ¿Le había visto llegar a casa desde la de Kakashi? ¿Él sospechaba qué (o quién) le estaba haciendo tan feliz? _¿Por qué él estaba ahí de repente?_

—Justo ahora. —Él replicó, dejando en el suelo su mochila y mirando alrededor de la habitación. —¿Ya hiciste la cama?

Sakura sintió su corazón brincar en su garganta, pero por un milagro que sospechaba nunca entendería, una excusa instantáneamente saltó en su cabeza. —Sí, no podía dormir. —Dijo, rascándose la nuca como si estuviera avergonzada. —De hecho terminé yendo a caminar… regresé justo antes de ducharme.

…No era _enteramente_ una mentira, pensó, ya que técnicamente _había_ dado una caminata esa mañana…

Una caminata desde el apartamento de Kakashi a su casa, eso era…

Mentalmente suspiró.

Una parte de ella se sintió enferma de poder ser capaz de venir con una historia tan fácilmente, pero el resto de ella estaba aliviado… sabía que tenía que mantener alejado a Sasuke de descubrir lo de Kakashi por el bien de _todos,_ y entre más rápido respondiera sus preguntas, menos sospechosa luciría.

Sasuke movió la mirada de la cama hacia ella. Asintió su entendimiento, y cayeron en un silencio que no hizo nada para aliviar la agitación en el estómago de Sakura. Finalmente, incapaz de soportarlo, ella movió su peso sobre la otra pierna. —No sabía que regresarías…—Comentó silenciosamente.

Él la estudió por un momento, luego giró la cabeza hacia la ventana. —Fue una decisión repentina.

Ella se quedó viendo sus pies. —¿Y Kusa?

—Resultó no tener base. —Replicó con el más ligero de los encogimientos de hombros.

—Ah… —Se detuvo. —¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar?

Tan pronto como esas palabras dejaron su boca, se sintió casi abrumada por la gran parte de ella misma que quería que él dijera 'no mucho'…

Le aterraba.

¿Cuándo habían cambiado tanto sus sentimientos? Por años, deseó que Sasuke regresara a casa, ¿Y ahora quería que se fuera? ¿Estar con Kakashi realmente le había afectado a ese grado?

No había pasado desapercibida para ella que toda la felicidad que había sentido esa mañana se desvaneció en el instante en que Sasuke habló por primera vez, dejando en su ausencia sólo un bulto en la boca de su estómago, un bulto que estaba lleno de decepción y culpa y algo parecido al desespero…

No se suponía que fuera así. Se suponía que Sasuke regresaría a casa y se suponía que ella tenía estar feliz, y se suponía que se convertirían en una familia de verdad.

En lugar de ello, se encontró esperando huir mientras Sasuke comenzaba a acercarse a ella, eventualmente presionándola contra el mueble del baño y deslizando las manos sobre su cintura, y ella se encontró a sí misma deseando regresar a los brazos de Kakashi mientras Sasuke bajó la cabeza hacia la de ella, hasta que pudo sentir la tibieza de su aliento en los labios.

Cuando habló, su voz era baja y oscura. —No tengo ningún plan en particular para irme de nuevo. —Dijo, luego rozó sus bocas una vez más antes de arrastrarla a un profundo beso.

Su mente pareció partirse en dos mientras se obligaba a responderle… Una mitad estaba intentando con desesperación reaccionar de la manera en que se suponía tenía que reaccionar cuando su esposo le besaba; la otra mitad estaba involuntariamente imaginándose a Kakashi, recordando sus labios en los de ella y la forma en que sus dedos apretaban sus caderas e intentando olvidar que él no era a quien estaba besando.

Y luego Sasuke estaba girándola hasta que encaró el espejo. La miró en el cristal mientras se inclinaba para dejar besos con la boca abierta a lo largo de su cuello y hombro, e instantáneamente recordó a Kakashi haciendo casi lo mismo en su baño hacia menos de dos horas atrás.

Ante el pensamiento, se quedó sin aliento y su estómago se retorció, y repentinamente entendió lo que él dijo.

—E-espera. —Protestó. —¿Qué quieres decir con 'ningún plan en particular para irte de nuevo'?

Sasuke movió los labios hacia su oreja. —Quiero decir que no tengo ningún plan en particular para irme de nuevo.

Ella frunció el ceño e intentó alejarse. Él sólo la abrazó.

—Pero-

—Sakura. —Dijo bruscamente, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de su estómago. —Me voy a quedar.

Su corazón se unió al bulto en su estómago. ¿Se iba a quedar? ¿Realmente iba a _quedarse? ¿De verdad?_

Al parecer, sin darse cuenta del hecho de que acababa de enviar a su esposa a una espiral, Sasuke continuó sus acciones mientras Sakura intentaba (y fallaba en) procesar lo dicho.

—¿Sarada está de misión? —Preguntó, su voz ronca en su oreja.

Ella podía sentir su creciente erección contra su espalda baja, e hizo que la agitación dentro de ella alcanzara un nuevo nivel, pero de alguna forma – _de alguna forma-_ todavía fue capaz de mantener su apariencia externa con normalidad.

—Lo está. —Respondió firmemente, dejando que una de sus manos cubriera la de él para detenerla en su camino hacia entre sus piernas. —Pero tengo que ir a trabajar… Ya voy tarde de hecho.

—Puedes llegar tarde esta vez… —Sasuke canturreó, tomándole el lóbulo de la oreja entre los dientes.

¿Los dioses estaban deliberadamente jugando con ella? ¿Esto era parte de su castigo por ser infiel, tener a su esposo haciendo y diciendo las mismas cosas que su amante había hecho y dicho en la mañana?

Su corazón estaba corriendo. Oh, dios… ¿Y si Sasuke había estado espiándolos? ¿Y si los había visto juntos, escuchado lo que habían hablado?

Se sintió enferma. Separando sus brazos lo suficientemente lejos de ella como para darse la vuelta y encararlo, Sakura colocó una mano en la mejilla de Sasuke. —No puedo. —Insistió, deseando que su tumulto interior no se mostrara. —Soy la jefa del hospital… No sería dar un buen ejemplo.

La única respuesta de él fue levantarla en el mueble y besarla de nuevo. —Sakura, te deseo. —Murmuró contra sus labios, meciéndose contra su centro.

Lo esperaba perdiendo. Se sentía tan bien… no podía negar que él se sentía bien, y una parte de ella quería rendirse, pero al mismo tiempo, cada toque, cada beso, llenaban su corazón con culpa, como si estuviera engañando a Kakashi en lugar de ser de la otra forma.

Estaba tan jodida.

Separándose de él, plantó ambas manos en su pecho. —Sasuke, tengo que irme. —Repitió con firmeza.

Él suspiró profundamente y finalmente retrocedió. Ella se deslizó fuera del mueble, y los azulejos estaban fríos bajo sus pies desnudos.

¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? ¿Qué hubiera hecho en el pasado, antes de Kakashi?

Antes de Kakashi…

Obligándose a sonreír, levantó la mano y curveó los dedos dentro de la cinturilla de los pantalones de Sasuke, luego lo jaló hacia ella. Él sujetó sus caderas mientras sus cuerpos se encontraban.

—Podemos terminar esto después. —Dijo silenciosamente, esperando sonar como si de hecho quisiera hacerlo, y levantándose en puntillas para presionar los labios brevemente contra los de él.

—Mm. —Él accedió, regresando el beso, luego mordiéndole el cuello mientras ella se alejaba.

Cuando ya no estaba tocándolo, entrecerró los ojos hacia su dirección. Por supuesto, él no lo regresó con una sonrisa propia; sólo le dio una inescrutable mirada y dejó el baño.

Su falsa sonrisa se desvaneció mientras se giraba para tomar su cepillo.

Su cepillo… incluso verlo hizo que su corazón se torciera dolorosamente.

 _Kakashi…_

* * *

Era temprano en la tarde cuando Genma encontró al perezoso ex Hokage tomando la siesta en un árbol no muy lejos de los campos de entrenamiento. Ante su aproximación, un ojo gris se abrió.

—Yo. —El Ninja que Copia dijo, levantando una mano.

Genma levantó una mano. —Yo.

Kakashi lentamente abrió su otro ojo. —¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

Haciendo sonar su senbon entre sus dientes, Genma retiró la mirada y no dijo nada por un momento. Finalmente, su mirada todavía concentrada en una agrupación de árboles del otro lado del campo, él habló. —Sasuke regresó. —Murmuró.

El rostro de Kakashi reflejó ninguna emoción mientras inclinaba la cabeza. —Ah.

Genma regresó los ojos hacia su amigo de cabello plateado y frunció el ceño. —¿Te digo que Sasuke está de regreso, y tú única respuesta es 'ah'? —Preguntó, una pizca de incredulidad aparente en su tono.

Kakashi le dio una mirada en blanco. —¿Hay algo más que se supone tengo que decir?

Genma suspiró. —Mira, hombre, no soy ciego… algo está pasando contigo y Sakura-chan.

Cuando su amigo permaneció en silencio, Genma movió el senbon al otro lado de su boca y niveló su mirada hacia el Ninja que Copia. —Y acabo de decirte que su esposo está de regreso… —Presionó.

Todavía nada.

Luego de otro momento de espera, Genma levantó las palmas en rendición. —De acuerdo, hombre, lo entiendo… no quieres hablar. —Suspiró de nuevo, mirando hacia un costado. —Como sea. Estaré por aquí si cambias de opinión.

* * *

Kakashi observó la espalda de su amigo mientras él se alejaba, luego dejó salir un profundo suspiro e inclinó la cabeza contra el tronco del árbol.

No estaba particularmente sorprendido porque Genma hubiera adivinado; él y Sakura no habían sido exactamente tan discretos como debieron haber sido estando en el bar la noche anterior.

Realmente, no debería sorprenderle si alguien de los otros también se había dado cuenta, pero al final, él no estaba preocupado… todos eran ninja, por lo tanto, generalmente no estaba inclinados a revelar información a menos que fuera necesario, y él sabía sin ninguna duda que cada uno de ellos sentía más obligación hacia él y Sakura que hacia Sasuke…

No, estaba seguro de que no le dirían al ex ninja renegado.

Por supuesto, eso no significaba que tenía alguna intención de revelar a Sakura que Genma sabía… sólo se preocuparía, y no necesitaba nada más por lo qué preocuparse.

Algo más…

Él apretó el puño y lo estampó hacia el tronco detrás de él.

Maldición, ¿Por qué Sasuke tenía que regresar justo ahora? Él sólo necesitaba un poquito más de tiempo con ella, un poquito más de tiempo para hacer que ella genuinamente se enamorara de él, para convencerla que debía estar con él.

Pero ahora Sasuke estaba ahí para tomar ventaja de los anzuelos que todavía tenía dentro de su esposa para halarla de regreso a él.

Kakashi apretó los ojos en frustración.

Él todavía creía que haría a Sakura más feliz de lo que Sasuke podría, incluso si el moreno permanecía en la Aldea... ella necesitaba de alguien que mostrara su afecto por ella con facilidad, abiertamente, alguien que compartiera de sí mismo con ella en lugar de mantener sus emociones embotelladas.

Y tal vez, algún día Sasuke _sería_ capaz de hacer esas cosas, pero ¿Cuántos años más de su vida Sakura tendría que desperdiciar esperando que eso sucediera?

Kakashi no mentiría y diría que no podía empatizar con Sasuke… No era como si a _él_ no le hubiera tomado largo tiempo ser capaz no sólo de reconocer sus sentimientos sino también expresarlos, y tal vez si nunca se hubiera encontrado de nuevo con Obito, nunca se hubiera vuelto capaz, y entonces él no hubiera sido mejor para Sakura de lo que Sasuke era.

Pero lo que importaba era que él se _había_ encontrado a Obito, y _había_ tenido más de una década desde entonces para reconciliar su pasado y darse cuenta de lo que él quería para el futuro.

Y lo que él quería era Sakura… Más que eso, él deseaba una _familia_ con Sakura.

Se había preparado para dejarla ir luego de la misión, pero la forma en que ella le había visto la noche anterior, esa mañana –él no creía que podría retroceder tan fácilmente ahora.

Apretando con firmeza su mandíbula y tomando una última mirada al cielo a través de las hojas del árbol en que estaba sentado, Kakashi formó el sello para el Shunshin no jutsu y se desvaneció en una nube de humo.

* * *

 **N/A:** Doo be doo.

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

¡Hola a todos!

Muchas gracias por continuar aquí; gracias por sus bonitos comentarios.

Ah... realmente no sé qué decirles, creo que todos esperaban que el amorío podría seguir su curso luego de lo de Sasuke... Y bueno, tendrán que esperar a los siguientes capítulos para saber si tendremos que esperar a que se nos rompa el corazón o no.

Respecto a esto, creo que podré sin problema alguno actualizar el día 21 y 28 de diciembre. Y, bueno, espero que eso aplique también para mi propio fic.

 **Isabel:** Bueno, verás que en este capítulo no hubo smut jajaja Pero no sé qué tipo de reacción tendrás ahora que Sasuke regresó (aunque, ya lo leíste, Sakura no quiso compartir su cuerpo con él, ¿Es buena señal, no?) Kakashi está tan enamorado y ahora viene esto... ¡En fin! Un abrazo muy fuerte y gracias por seguir leyendo esto :D

Finalmente les digo que he corregido los capítulos anteriores y que espero responder hoy sus comentarios a las personas con cuenta. Muchísimas gracias por sus alertas y favoritos. Pasen un bonito fin de semana :D


	46. Capítulo 46

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **Better Man**_ pertenece a **Kakashisgf** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción. Agradezco también a la autora por su trabajo como beta reader.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

 **N/A:** El siguiente capítulo probablemente no saldrá tan rápido como los últimos.

* * *

 **Un Mejor Hombre**

 **Capítulo 46**

Sakura estaba en su oficina, sentada en su escritorio, frotándose los ojos lentamente con las palmas de las manos.

Podía decir que se había provocado un dolor de cabeza por concentrarse demasiado en las dos cirugías que había realizado esa mañana, pero la verdad era que habían sido rutinarias; apenas había tenido que concentrarse del todo.

No, ella tenía un dolor de cabeza porque no había sido capaz de dejar de pensar sobre Kakashi y Sasuke desde que se había separado de su esposo apenas unas horas atrás…

Su esposo…

¿Qué iba a hacer luego del trabajo cuando ella y Sasuke estuvieran a solas en su casa? Había prometido terminar lo que él había comenzado en el baño, pero el mero pensamiento hizo que su estómago se retorciera, haciéndole sentir como si estuviera traicionando a Kakashi, y aunque sonaba ridículo, dado que Sasuke era a quien realmente estaba engañando, no podía evitarlo.

—Maldición. —Gruñó, presionando las palmas con más fuerza contra el hueso de su ceja.

—Probablemente lo estás haciendo peor, haciendo eso… —Una voz familiar repentinamente comentó, sonando débilmente divertido.

La cabeza de Sakura se levantó con rapidez para encontrar al ninja enmascarado que era tanto la última persona que quería ver como la persona que más quería ver inclinado contra la puerta cerrada de su oficina, sus manos metidas en sus bolsillos, el indicio de una sonrisa presumida jugando en sus cubiertos labios.

—Kakashi… —Susurró.

—Yo. —Él replicó, bajándose la máscara.

Su corazón se torció con una extraña combinación de alegría y desespero ante la vista de su guapo rostro y su larguirucha forma tan cerca de donde ella estaba, y sus ojos involuntariamente se llenaron con lágrimas mientras ella peleaba con la urgencia de ir hacia él, de dejarle que le abrazara.

Todavía apoyado contra la puerta, su sonrisa se desvaneció, y él suspiró. —Así que es cierto…

Él no necesitaba ser más específico; Sakura sabía qué quería decir. Tragándose el bulto en su garganta, ella intentó mantener sus sentimientos bajo control mientras sostenía su mirada. —Sí. —Dijo silenciosamente. —Regresó esta mañana… —Se detuvo, luego agregó. —Apenas había salido de la ducha.

Kakashi asintió y giró la cabeza para mirar afuera de la ventana. —Ah. —Murmuró, masajeando la parte trasera de su cuello. —Al menos fue así…

Una vez más, sabía qué quería decir: _"Al menos te encontró luego que lavaras el olor a sexo y al Ninja que Copia fuera de tu cuerpo…"_

Sakura lo observó mientras sus ojos permanecían concentrados en algo afuera que ella no podía ver. No sabía qué decir, y tomó varios largos momentos antes que él hablara de nuevo.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —Preguntó eventualmente, el cuidadoso tono neutral hizo doler su pecho.

Ella suspiró con pesadez, dejando caer la cabeza para ver su escritorio mientras corría los dedos agitadamente a través de su cabello, y luego, repentinamente necesitando moverse, se levantó abruptamente y fue a servirse un vaso de agua.

—¿Quieres algo de beber? —Preguntó con una ligereza tan frágil que ella sabía que él sería capaz de decir que tan cerca estaba de romperse mientras mantenía su espalda hacia él, tomaba un vaso y abría el grifo.

* * *

Aunque se sentían como años, probablemente sólo habían pasado algunos segundos en los que ella había estado con la mirada en blanco viendo al líquido transparente derramándose en el lavabo, el vaso en su quieta mano sobre el mueble, cuando registró en algún nivel el click del cerrojo en la puerta un momento antes de sentir a Kakashi extenderse detrás de ella para cerrar la llave del agua.

Con el breve chirrido del metal girándose, la habitación se volvió dolorosamente silenciosa… todo lo que podía escuchar era el latido de su propio corazón en sus oídos mientras él dejaba sus dedos viajar lentamente desde el grifo sobre su mano y luego hacia su muñeca y luego a su codo.

Cuando al final curvó su brazo alrededor de su cintura, ella dejó salir un tembloroso aliento y se permitió rendirse, inclinarse contra él y sentir su pecho acunar sus hombros, sentir su cálido aliento pasar a través de su cabello, y cuando él envolvió su otro brazo alrededor de ella, estaba perdida… su mano se deslizó inconscientemente del vaso para tomarle el brazo y mantenerlo apretado contra su cuerpo mientras las lágrimas caían libremente desde sus ojos.

—Kakashi… —Lloró suavemente.

¿Por qué él tenía que sentirse así? ¿Por qué él tenía que sentirse tan bien cuando lo que estaban haciendo estaba tan mal?

¿Por qué tenía que quererlo tanto?

* * *

Su corazón se torció ante la manera en que Sakura había gemido su nombre, Kakashi enterró la nariz y los labios en su suave cabello y respiró en él.

—¿Vas a renunciar a esto? —Él murmuró.

Su cuerpo inmediatamente tembló en sus brazos, y ella sacudió la cabeza, luego asintió, luego la dejó caer contra su clavícula antes de meterse bajo su barbilla.

—No quiero… —Croó finalmente, y algunas lágrimas cayeron de sus mejillas hacia su camiseta. —Kakashi… No quiero hacerlo…

Él suspiró y cuidadosamente la hizo girar hasta que ella estaba encarándole.

Cuando ella levantó la cabeza y encontró sus ojos, la tristeza y la impotencia en las acuosas profundidades verdes le hirieron, pero él necesitaba escuchar su respuesta, así que con tristeza propia, él usó los pulgares para quitarle las lágrimas, luego acunó sus mejillas.

—¿Vas a renunciar a esto? —Preguntó de nuevo.

* * *

Su voz fue baja, y pareció hundirse profundo en su pecho. Abrumada, Sakura dejó caer la vista hacia su boca, y, luego de tragarse más sollozos, contuvo el aliento y tragó gruesamente.

—No quiero hacerlo…—Repitió casi inaudiblemente. —Pero… —Ella lo miró de nuevo e hizo una mueca de dolor ante la vulnerabilidad en sus ojos carbón. —Kakashi, él dijo que iba a quedarse…

Ella observó los músculos en la mandíbula del hombre de cabello plateado apretarse mientras él momentáneamente inclinaba la cabeza para encarar el techo, pero él no dijo nada, y su entero ser dolió… su aparición en su oficina sólo había confirmado lo que ella había estado intentando evitar admitirse a sí misma desde que habían regresado de Kusagakure: ella ya no quería a Sasuke.

Ante el pensamiento, su visión se volvió borrosa una vez más, y ella dejó caer su frente contra el pecho de Kakashi mientras sus dedos apretaban inconscientemente su camiseta y las manos de él se movieron de sus mejillas hacia su espalda baja.

* * *

Más de un minuto pasó antes de que ella fuera capaz de hablar de nuevo.

—Necesito tiempo. —Dijo con pesadez, sus palabras amortiguadas por la tela de su camiseta. —Tengo que… —Interrumpiéndose, resopló, luego renuente, levantó su mirada, sus cejas levantándose con tristeza. —Les debo a Sarada y a Sasuke una oportunidad… Si está hablando en serio sobre quedarse, al menos tengo que intentarlo…

Ella sintió los dedos de Kakashi apretarse alrededor de sus caderas mientras cerraba los ojos con el ceño fruncido. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, su expresión era suave… dolida, pero suave.

—De acuerdo. —Murmuró, luego presionó los labios en su cabello y la abrazó más, descansando la barbilla en la corona de su cabeza. —De acuerdo.

Sakura no pudo detener las lágrimas que rodaron silenciosamente por sus mejillas mientras levantaba los brazos alrededor de él y apretaba.

Ella no quería dejarlo ir nunca.

* * *

Kakashi odiaba que él iba a tener que dejarle hacer esto, que él iba a tener que dejarla ir, pero cuando – _sí-_ ella regresaba a él de nuevo, él quería que lo hiciera para todo… y él sabía que ella nunca lo haría si no intentaba primero que lo suyo con Sasuke funcionara…

Al final, la posibilidad de perderla para siempre era un riesgo que iba a tener que tomar si él quería tener todo de ella.

Y él quería todo de ella…

Él no quería este ir y venir, este purgatorio donde estaban alternadamente bienaventurados o miserables; él nunca lo quiso. Pero si le permitía a ella ver cómo podría ser la vida con él, si le permitía incluso _comenzar_ a enamorarse de él…

Si le daba a él una oportunidad de pelear para hacerla realmente, verdaderamente suya…

Tal vez esto resultaría lo mejor… Ella tendría la oportunidad ahora de ver cómo sería la vida real con Sasuke, de compararla con cualquier vistazo de una posible vida con _él_ que su amorío le hubiera dado… para decidir de una vez por todas qué hombre en última instancia la haría más feliz ...

Él sólo podía esperar que ella le eligiera.

Con un suspiro, él deslizó una de sus manos de su columna hacia su cabeza, silenciosamente animándola a verlo de nuevo, y cuando sus hermosos ojos encontraron los de él, él tenía ese pensamiento agridulce: que no importaba qué sucediera, al menos había sido capaz de ver en ellos lo que estaba viendo ahora, lo que había visto la noche anterior… que incluso si ella nunca dejaba a Sasuke, incluso si ella nunca lo decía en voz alta, al menos había sido capaz de verla viéndole como si lo amara.

La comisura de su boca se levantó en algo parecido a una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba el cabello detrás de la oreja con una mano y la presionaba más cerca de él con la otra extendida a través de su espalda baja.

—Te amo. —Susurró, bajando los labios lentamente hacia los de ella, dándole tiempo para detenerlo.

* * *

Con su corazón casi cerca de explotar con dolor y tristeza y un profundo deseo por que las cosas fueran diferentes, la emoción en sus ojos y su voz mientras le decía que la amaba eran demasiado para que Sakura lo soportara, y no tenía ninguna esperanza de pelear consigo misma cuando su boca cubrió la de ella, ninguna esperanza de evitar regresarle el beso, de envolver los brazos alrededor de su cuello y de sostenerse a él con todo dentro de ella.

Por ese momento –ese único momento que tal vez terminaría siendo su último momento- por ese momento, mientras sus lenguas se deslizaban dentro de la boca del otro y sus dientes tiraban de los labios del otro y sus dedos se hundían en la carne del otro con una necesidad desesperada, ella se permitió hacer lo que quería hacer, permitiéndole atraparla contra el lavamanos con su fuerte, reconfortante cuerpo, permitiéndole a sus sentimientos tomar control.

Y luego ya no fue suficiente… no fue suficiente para lo que podría ser el último momento, y ella estaba metiendo los dedos bajo la cinturilla de sus pantalones y él estaba bajándole los shorts y levantándola sobre el mueble, y cuando él se hundió en ella, le arrancó el aire de los pulmones, y la cabeza de ella cayó contra el gabinete con un golpe que ni siquiera sintió, porque no podía sentir otra cosa que no fuera él…

Ella no pudo sentir nada más que la satisfactoria tosquedad de su dura verga golpeando dentro de ella, el calor de sus ásperos jadeos quemando en su clavícula, el dolor que sus dientes provocaron en su cuello, el placentero dolor de su fuerte agarre en sus muslos cuando él levantó sus piernas más arriba, cuando las separó todavía más…

La imprudencia con la que la tomó, el absoluto anhelo que sentía con cada uno de sus embistes, como si él intentara marcarse en ella, en su corazón y en su cuerpo, hasta que las lágrimas que no pudo reprimir salaron sus besos, y ella terminó con un grito ahogado que arrancó de la boca de él un gemido irregular cuando se derramó dentro de ella en una serie final de duros espasmos.

* * *

Fue dolorosamente hermoso, y terminó demasiado pronto… demasiado pronto Kakashi estuvo rompiendo su beso y tocando su frente con la de ella mientras ambos recuperaban el aliento.

—Mejor me voy antes de que alguien venga a buscarte… —Dijo silenciosamente, pero él no se salió de ella.

Sakura asintió, luego cuidadosamente llevó una mano hacia su rostro, intentando no pensar que tal vez nunca lo tocaría así de nuevo…

Él mantuvo su mirada por algunos segundos, luego se deslizó fuera de su cuerpo y le ayudó con sus shorts antes de acomodarla en el suelo, y una pesadez que ella no sabía podía sentir le llenó el pecho mientras él se separaba y ajustaba sus pantalones.

Habían tantas cosas que él le había sentir que ella no sabía podía sentir…

Cuando él comenzó a girarse, por puro impulso ella sujetó su manga, y él se detuvo para mirarla.

—Kakashi… —Ella comenzó, luego se mordió el labio. —Si esto no… —Ella retorció las manos con impotencia. —Si nosotros no… Yo-

* * *

Kakashi le observó luchar con las palabras por otro momento antes de interrumpirla.

—Está bien, Sakura. —Él suspiró, retrocediendo para acunar su mejilla, sus ojos moviéndose de los de ella hacia su boca.

Mientras él rozaba con el pulgar su labio inferior, él le dio una sonrisa torcida. —Lo sé. —Él dijo, luego le besó brevemente y encontró sus ojos una vez más antes de teletransportarse fuera de su oficina.

* * *

Luego que él se fuera, Sakura se dejó caer contra el mueble y se quedó viendo al lugar donde él se había parado, extrañándole ya.

¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser tan duras? Todavía no entendía por qué él tenía que enamorarse de ella o por qué ella tenía que sentirse… de la forma en que se sentía sobre él cuando ya estaba casada y era madre…

¿Por qué esto no pudo haber pasado antes?

Aunque, incluso mientras se preguntaba esa pregunta, sabía que nunca lo habría visto en ese entonces, no cuando estaba tan atrapada por Sasuke. E incluso si lo hubiera hecho, la diferencia de edad hubiera sido un problema… Después de todo, catorce años cuanto todavía estás en tus dieciocho eran más significantes que catorce años cuanto estabas en los treinta.

Ella sonrió tristemente.

 _Jiji…_

Pero no podía arrepentirse más. Aunque era difícil, ella no podía arrepentirse de estar con él, no cuando él claramente no se arrepentía por estar con ella… pese a todo. Él le había hecho sentir viva de nuevo, había llevado de vuelta el color a su mundo, y no importaba lo que sucediera, ella siempre estaría agradecida con él por eso, por hacerla tan feliz (aunque culpable) por ese corto tiempo que habían tenido.

Finalmente recolectándose, se limpió las lágrimas de las esquinas de sus ojos mientras llevaba chakra a su rostro para eliminar las señales de que había estado llorando… Tenía que regresar al trabajo, y luego –incluso si no quería hacerlo- por el bien de su hija, por el bien de la promesa que había hecho una década atrás, tenía que ir a casa con Sasuke y ver si podían realmente volverse una familia.

* * *

Kakashi había estado sentado en la barra por más de dos horas cuando Genma se deslizó sobre el taburete junto a él.

—Creí que tal vez te encontraría aquí. —El ninja castaño dijo, llamando al bartender para que se acercara.

Kakashi dio una pequeña sonrisa de derrota mientras él inclinaba su vaso vacío hacia sí mismo. —Supongo que no hay punto alguno en decirte que te vayas…

Genma sólo le golpeó la espalda y ordenó un par de shots, que prontamente fueron servidos y colocados frente a ellos. —El hombre tiene derecho a beber. —Declaró, luego levantó su vaso.

Kakashi suspiró y lo chocó con el propio antes de bajarse el ardiente líquido y pedir otro. —Sí… —Él se mostró de acuerdo. —Sí, lo tiene.

* * *

 **N/A 2:** Saben, realmente quiero que Kishimoto nos cuente cómo exactamente Sakura y Sasuke se acercaron en primer lugar, porque literalmente no puedo imaginarlo, sin importar cuán duro lo intente… y tengo una muy buena imaginación.

Quiero decir, en serio, canon!Sasuke es tan apretado, sin mencionar su solipsismo… ¿Cómo se olvidó de sí mismo lo suficiente como para embarazar a Sakura, y para casarse con ella? Especialmente dentro de los dos años o así al final de la guerra… Simplemente no puedo ver como él pudo cambiar lo suficiente en tan corto tiempo, dado cuan marginal su crecimiento parecía haber sido en Gaiden –que es al menos diez años después.

Como sea.

#PensamientosDeDucha

* * *

 **N/A 3:** De acuerdo, regresé y agregué el sexo… Incluso si releí esto cerca de un millón de veces antes de publicarlo, cuando lo releí luego de publicarlo, decidí que había demasiada emoción ahí para ellos como para que no tuvieran sexo, y tuve que arreglarlo. Me disculpo con quienes lo hayan leído antes de la edición y tuvieran que regresar a leerlo de nuevo por cualquier motivo y estuvieran como, qué demonios.

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

¡Hola de nuevo!

Ahhh no sé qué decirles realmente... Creo que les advertí que no sería sencillo. Y bueno, creo que puedo adelantarles que se viene (como podrán suponer) el SasuSaku que nos advirtió Kakashisgf desde el principio y, por tanto, unos capítulos bastante... dolorosos de leer. Pero todo es necesario.

Como siempre, una disculpa por tardarme tanto en responder. Esta semana apenas he estado en mi casa y no he podido sentarme a responder los mensajes. Y bueno, gracias por su paciencia. No sé si pueda hacerlo en este fin de semana (estoy muriendo con el capítulo nuevo de mi propio fic), pero daré mi mayor esfuerzo para responderles.

Gracias por continuar leyendo mi traducción y por su apoyo.

Isabel: ¡Hola! No puedo responder la primera pregunta de tu comentario, pero te diré que... bueno, si Sasuke sospecha algo, la primera prueba sería esa, ¿No es cierto? Saber si Sakura caería con tanta facilidad en la superficie más cercana luego de su rechazo en Kusa. Arghh... Genma vino a señalarle a Kakashi que estaba siendo obvio... Y no se me ocurre con sinceridad alguien mejor en este caso para hacerlo (aunque Gai es el amigo más cercano a Kakashi junto con Tenzou, ¿No es cierto?), pero bueno, ahí tenemos otra escena con el castaño funcionando como amigo. Sobre nuestros protas, sí, estaban bien cerquita (a nada) de poder ser felices y ahora viene Sasuke... Ahhh... Te mando un abrazo y gracias por comentar :D

Chicos, es todo por esta semana. Espero que estén pasando muy bien estas fechas; les mando un abrazo.


	47. Capítulo 47

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **Better Man**_ pertenece a **Kakashisgf** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción. Agradezco también a la autora por su trabajo como beta reader.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

 **Un Mejor Hombre**

 **Capítulo 47**

Sakura estaba haciendo tiempo.

No había mejor palabra para explicar la oferta que había hecho para ayudar con una cirugía de una hora que comenzó diez minutos antes de que se suponía saliera.

O los cinco minutos extra que gastó en la ducha una vez que la cirugía terminó.

O la pequeña charla más-larga-de-lo-usual que tuvo con los médicos que llegaban para el turno nocturno.

O el hecho de estar caminando con el ritmo más lento que posiblemente podía hacer sin llamar mucho la atención…

Mientras también se detenía para mirar por la ventana de casi cada tienda por la que pasaba en su camino a casa…

Sí, estaba haciendo tiempo… porque todavía no se le había ocurrido cómo iba a manejar a Sasuke cuando llegara a casa.

Luego de horas de intentar resolver el gigantesco revoltijo de pensamientos dentro de su cabeza, lo único que había sido capaz de decidir con seguridad era que no podía tener sexo con él esa noche.

Simplemente no podía…

Su corazón se apretó mientras se detenía para pretender estudiar el menú junto a la puerta de un restaurante.

Era demasiado pronto…

Incluso aunque se había lavado cualquier evidencia de lo que ella y Kakashi habían hecho en su oficina, sus sentidos todavía estaban llenos de él… Podía sentirlo todavía dentro de ella, sentía todavía sus labios sobre los de ella, sus brazos abrazándola con fuerza…

Podía sentir todavía la dolorosa pesadez que se había extendido a través de su pecho cuando él se deslizó fuera de su cuerpo y se dio la vuelta para irse…

Y todavía podía escuchar su voz y visualizar el calor en sus ojos carbón cuando le dijo que él la amaba…

No, era demasiado pronto para intimar así con alguien más… incluso si ese 'alguien más' era su esposo.

Un bulto demasiado familiar comenzó a formarse en su garganta, y ella intentó empujar aquellas memorias de Kakashi lo mejor que podía… No importaba cuanto tiempo deseaba para lidiar con el desastre total que era su corazón, no lo tenía; tenía que ir a casa con Sasuke… tenía que hacer lo que le había dicho a Kakashi iba a hacer y descubrir si podía o no reparar (y, si ella era honesta, en algunas formas crear) su relación con Sasuke. Tenía que descubrir si realmente podían formar una familia juntos…

Porque sabía que si no lo intentaba, si dejaba a Sasuke por Kakashi sin darle a su primer amor una oportunidad, siempre estaría preguntándose en cierto nivel si había tomado la decisión correcta, y eso no era justo para nadie, incluyendo al hombre que ella-

Sacudió la cabeza.

… Incluyendo ese imposible hombre con ridículo cabello y su exasperante sonrisa presumida y su mal hábito de molestarla por completo y su desagradable capacidad para…

Ella suspiró.

…hacerle quererle tanto.

Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse con lágrimas.

Ese estúpido hombre…

Apretó los ojos y quiso detenerse. Necesitaba recuperarse.

Inhalando profundamente y exhalando con lentitud, se permitió un momento para aclarar su cabeza, y entonces iría a casa, obligándose a no mirar cierto árbol o hacia el camino que conducía al apartamento de cierto hombre mientras caminaba.

* * *

Cuando llegó a la entrada, se detuvo para recordarse que _tenía_ que evitar que Sasuke sospechara algo por el bien de su familia, y si eso significaba enterrar su tristeza y hacer la mejor actuación de su vida hasta que no fuera un acto, entonces eso era justo lo que iba a tener que hacer…

* * *

Sakura entró en su casa para encontrar a Sasuke sentado en la mesa de la cocina, limpiando sus armas.

—Regresé. —Dijo, mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

Él asintió y dejó el kunai en el que estaba trabajando sobre la pila a sus pies. —Bienvenida. —Respondió.

Ella intentó no preguntarse si se había sentido así de extraño ser recibida por él la última vez que había estado en la aldea.

—Iba a hacer algo para comer… ¿Estás hambriento? —Preguntó, caminando hacia el dormitorio para cambiarse.

—Comí antes. —Dijo, su voz revelando ninguna emoción mientras él venía de la cocina para inclinarse contra el marco de la puerta del dormitorio, sus brazos cruzados. —Asumí que habrías comido en el hospital, por la hora.

Él la observó colgar su uniforme en el armario, y aunque ella se sentía cohibida bajo su ilegible mirada, continuó actuando como si todo fuera normal mientras se ponía una playera, luego miró al reloj en la mesa junto a la cama.

—Ah, supongo que _es_ tarde… Lo siento… —Sonrió apologéticamente. —Me llamaron para una cirugía justo antes de que saliera, y terminó tomando un rato.

Era una mentira a medias, pero se siguió sintiendo culpable.

Sasuke sostuvo su mirada. —Ya veo. —Replicó. —¿Trabajas mañana?

—Sólo medio día… en la mañana. —Respondió, poniéndose un par de shorts flojos antes de caminar para salir de la habitación… sólo para ser detenida por la mano en su estómago.

Ella luchó para mantener su pulso quieto mientras sus dedos acariciaban ligeramente sobre su playera.

—¿Cuándo estará Sarada-chan en casa? —Preguntó, su voz silenciosa.

Sakura levantó la mirada y le dio una sonrisa con los ojos entrecerrados. —Debería regresar a tiempo para la cena de mañana… estará tan emocionada de que estés aquí…

Sasuke inclinó la cabeza, luego dejó que su mano se deslizara fuera de ella.

Sorprendida porque él no intentara algo más aunque había estado tan cerca de ella, Sakura tocó con los dedos su brazo brevemente y caminó hacia la cocina. Mientras removía algunas cosas del refrigerador, le escuchó hacer su camino de vuelta a la mesa y continuar con su limpieza.

* * *

Media hora más tarde, Sakura vio a su esposo levantar los ojos mientras ella acomodaba su plato en un punto frente a él. Su mirada era inescrutable como siempre.

Ella frunció el ceño a su comida.

Realmente estaba comenzando a volverla loca que apenas podía saber lo que él estaba pensando, y se preguntó por qué no le había molestado antes…

¿O tal vez sí le había molestado y simplemente lo ignoró? ¿Pensado inconscientemente que sencillamente él era así, que era irracional de su parte pedirle que cambiara luego de todo lo que había atravesado?

 _Y todo lo que_ _ **él mismo**_ _se hizo pasar…_ Sakura Interna agregó sarcásticamente. _¿Sabes que una buena cantidad de lo que tuvo que enfrentar fue por su propia decisión, cierto?_

Sakura mentalmente le miró con enojo. _Todo comenzó cuando se ordenó que su familia fuera asesinada. Eso no era su culpa._

 _Sí, pero él no tenía que manejarlo de la forma en que hizo…_ Sakura Interna replicó.

 _Él era un_ _ **niño…**_ _e Itachi lo animó, y luego también estaba Orochimaru y su oferta…_ Sakura discutió.

Sakura Interna pareció no impresionada. _No era un niño cuanto intentó asesinarte…_

 _Para ser justos, yo intenté matarlo primero._ Sakura apuntó.

Sakura Interna se encogió de hombros. _Sí, pero te detuviste… En la otra mano, él_ _ **te habría**_ _matado si Kakashi no hubiera intervenido justo a tiempo._

El corazón de Sakura se hundió ante la mención de Kakashi.

 _Tú no sabes eso…_ Dijo con suavidad.

 _Y él no era un niño cuando te puso en ese genjutsu donde atravesaba con el chidori tu corazón…_ Sakura Interna continuó, actuando como si su ser externo no hubiera hablado.

Comenzando a irritarse, Sakura se sacudió la depresión. _Pero tampoco era un adulto._ Se opuso.

Su ser interno se balanceó en sus pies de atrás hacia adelante con inocencia. _Sólo digo… hay un montón de ninjas traumatizados que no harían mierda así._ Canturreó.

Antes que Sakura pudiera responder, Sasuke interrumpió sus pensamientos. —¿No vas a comer? —Preguntó, su voz característicamente monótona.

Ella se sonrojó. —Um, sí, sólo estaba pensando. —Levantando sus palillos, tomó un bocado de arroz, aunque había perdido el poco apetito que tenía para empezar como resultado de su debate interno.

Sasuke hizo un sonido para hacerle saber que estaba enterado, pero no dijo nada más por varios minutos, así que Sakura siguió comiendo mientras hacía su mayor esfuerzo para bloquear a su ser interno.

* * *

Luego de un periodo de tiempo que era demasiado largo en términos de una conversación estándar y sin quitar su atención de sus armas, Sasuke finalmente le preguntó sobre lo que había estado pensando.

Ante la pregunta, sus ojos se levantaron con rapidez, y ella se le quedó viendo, su boca muy cerca de abrirse ante la sorpresa ¿Realmente le estaba preguntando por lo que había estado pensando? Rebuscó en su cerebro la última vez que lo había hecho, y nada le vino a la mente.

En su sorpresa, ella debió haberse tomado bastante para responder porque repentinamente él estaba bajando su shuriken y girándose para encararla. —¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó, de alguna manera consiguió sonar todavía aburrido.

—No, es- sólo… no creí que estarías interesado… —Tartamudeó.

Él le dio una mirada plana. —¿Por qué no?

Sobreponiéndose a su sorpresa, Sakura frunció el ceño. —Nunca antes habías parecido particularmente interesado. —Replicó.

Sasuke miró a un lado por un breve segundo antes de regresar su mirada a la de ella. —Bueno, estoy preguntando ahora. —Se encogió de hombros.

Ella suspiró. ¿Cuál era el punto de enojarse sobre el hecho de que tenía tanto sentimiento en su voz como una roca parlante?

Sakura Interna resopló. _Sabes, cuando Kakashi hace preguntas como esa, tienes la sensación de que él realmente se interesa por tu respuesta…_

Sakura gruñó internamente. _Deja de hablar de Kakashi… Estoy intentando salvar mi matrimonio._

 _Seguro, sí._ Sakura Interna ondeó las manos como si dijera 'Haz lo que quieras'.

—¿Sakura?

Aparentemente había esperado demasiado tiempo de nuevo.

—Lo siento… Sólo estoy preocupada por el trabajo. —Mintió.

El rostro de él no reveló nada. —¿Por qué?

—He tenido problemas sintetizando el antídoto para el sashi-kusa. —Respondió, bajando sus palillos.

Eso, al menos, era la verdad…

—Creí que fueron capaces de localizar las muestras. —Sasuke respondió, una ligera arruga entre sus cejas finalmente dándole el más diminuto de los vistazos a sus pensamientos.

Ella suspiró. —Sí, lo hicimos, pero… todavía hay algo que no estoy viendo.

Él asintió y levantó su shuriken de nuevo. —Estoy seguro de que lo encontrarás. —Dijo, y aunque sus palabras eran alentadoras en sí mismas, él igualmente podía estarle diciendo que las hojas crecían en los árboles por toda la emoción que había en su manera de hablar.

Ella quería arrojar el tazón de arroz hacia su cabeza sólo para ver si él reaccionaría con más que una mirada en blanco en sus ojos. Sospechó que no y suspiró.

—Voy a lavar esto. —Anunció, levantándose para llevar sus platos a la cocina.

* * *

Sasuke no había dado ninguna indicación de haberle escuchado, pero ella sólo había llenado el fregadero con agua jabonosa con un minuto o así cuando él vino a pararse detrás de ella y descansó las manos en sus caderas.

Instantáneamente, ella extrañó a Kakashi con un dolor que le cortó profundo en su pecho, y fue todo lo que pudo hacer para evitar que las lágrimas se formaran en sus ojos mientras cerraba la llave y levantaba uno de los platos sucios… no tenía el poder de detener los recuerdos del hombre de cabello plateado mostrándose a través de su mente como un carrete de película…

Kakashi deslizando su mano a lo largo de su espalda baja mientras él tomaba la esponja fuera de su agarre…

Kakashi dejando caer un trapo en su cabeza con una sonrisa traviesa…

Kakashi alejando sus dedos cuando ella intentó tomar un hongo mientras él preparaba la cena…

Kakashi usando el daikon al otro lado de ella como una excusa para envolver su brazo alrededor de ella y abrazarla a él…

Kakashi inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado para dejar acalorados besos en su cuello mientras sus manos vagaban sobre su cuerpo hasta que ella le regañó…

Kakashi cerrando la llave del agua en su oficina y jalándola contra su pecho y preguntándole si ella iba a renunciar a él…

Ella apretó los dientes y lavó con fuerza el plato.

 _No puedes… no puedes… no puedes… No ahora… no puedes… por favor, deja de pensar en él… no puedes pensar en él justo ahora… no puedes…_

Intentó furiosamente bloquear esos recuerdos con palabras, ahuyentarlos repitiendo las mismas cosas una y otra vez en su mente, porque si no lo hacía, si no podía, ella iba a desplomarse justo en ese momento y en ese lugar con Sasuke estando de pie detrás de ella, y eso _no. podía. suceder._

* * *

Una vez más fue su voz que interrumpió sus pensamientos y finalmente rompió la presentación de recuerdos. —Sakura, los platos pueden esperar. —Susurró oscuramente contra su oreja.

En otro mundo, en otra ocasión, le hubiera hecho templar placenteramente… ahora sólo le hizo querer alejarse.

—Sasuke…—Suspiró con pesadez, dando su mayor esfuerzo para canalizar su fatiga emocional a diferentes fines. —¿Podemos…? Ha sido realmente un día muy largo…

En lugar de presionar con el tema, él automáticamente dejó caer las manos de sus caderas y retrocedió para inclinarse en la barra a su costado. Usando la excusa de acomodar su plato para secarse, ella tragó su sorpresa antes de encontrar sus ojos.

—Lo siento. —Dijo silenciosamente.

 _Lamento dormir con otro hombre._

 _Lamento dejar que mis sentimientos por él nublaran mi juicio._

 _Lamento haber puesto en peligro nuestro matrimonio y nuestra familia porque no podía mantenerme alejada de él._

… _Lamento no esperarte más…_

Él le estudió mientras ella le miraba, y deseó que su tristeza se viera como que estaba demasiado cansada para darle la bienvenida a su hogar en lugar de la angustia que realmente era.

Luego de un momento, él asintió. —Está bien. Deberías descansar.

Sorprendida una vez más por él esa noche, sólo pudo mirar en silencio mientras él le daba la espalda y se dirigía a la habitación...

¿Era esa _preocupación_ real lo que había oído en su voz?

* * *

 **N/A:** No… No me gusta escribir a Sasuke.

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

¡Hola a todos!

Disculpen la tardanza para subir este capítulo. Hoy no podré responder a los mensajes (por la hora y porque estoy cansada, perdón), pero espero hacerlo el domingo.

Agradezco muchísimo su paciencia y muchas gracias por el apoyo a la traducción, espero disfruten de ésta última actualización del año. BTW, gracias por el apoyo a mis otros trabajos de este año (Only Love Strangers está en correcciones, ojalá pueda subirlo antes del 31, pero si no es así, una disculpa enorme) Espero poder contar con ustedes en el siguiente.

Por el momento es todo, y el domingo sin falta tienen respuesta a todos sus mensajes.

¡Un abrazo y feliz fin de año!


	48. Capítulo 48

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **Better Man**_ pertenece a **Kakashisgf** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción. Agradezco también a la autora por su trabajo como beta reader.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

 **Un Mejor Hombre**

 **Capítulo 48**

Sarada acaba justo de irse a la cama, y Sakura y Sasuke estaban sentados en los sillones uno frente al otro en la sala en un incómodo silencio.

Ella había intentado hablar sobre su trabajo, luego sobre su misión, pero en ambos casos, sus respuestas habían sido breves, superficiales… de ninguna manera útiles para mantener un dialogo.

Le estaba volviendo loca lentamente.

 _Sabes, realmente él podría hacer esto más sencillo…_ Sakura Interna se quejó. _Una conversación no es exactamente un jutsu de rango S._

 _Él probablemente sería mejor en ello si lo fuera…_ Sakura gruñó, y su ser interno resopló en acuerdo.

Luego de un par de minutos más de nada, Sakura ya no podía soportarlo.

—¿Te gustaría un trago? ¿Algo de sake? —Ofreció… cualquier cosa para romper el silencio.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza muy ligeramente. —No, gracias. —Respondió.

Cuando él no dijo nada más, Sakura se levantó. —De acuerdo… bien, no tengo que trabajar mañana, así que creo que me serviré una copa. —Declaró, manteniendo su tono alegre mientras se movía hacia la cocina.

Algunos minutos después, regresó a la sala, sosteniendo una botella y dos copas. —Traje una para ti por si acaso. —Sonrió, luego se sirvió ella misma el trago.

Sasuke sólo observó, su expresión en blanco.

Enterrando su desesperación, Sakura tomó un sorbo. —Sarada estaba realmente contenta de tenerte de regreso. —Comentó.

Él no respondió inmediatamente, y su molestia continuó creciendo.

Finalmente, él se reclinó en el sillón y asintió. —Lo estaba. —Aceptó. —Me alegra.

Sakura no se molestó en disimular su pesado suspiro, y luego de estudiarlo por un minuto, ella dejó su copa en la mesa de café. —¿Realmente vas a quedarte? —Murmuró, manteniendo los ojos en los de él.

—Mm. —Él replicó, y ella creyó que quería decir 'sí', así que preguntó: —¿Por qué ahora? —Su voz era suave, casi titubeante.

Él sostuvo su mirada por un largo momento. —He estado lejos tiempo suficiente. —Dijo eventualmente.

Su boca amenazó con caer abierta… realmente no estaba segura de qué había esperado –o qué quería- que él dijera, pero eso…

 _Qué demonios-_

—¿Qué demonios quiere decir eso? —Siseó, apretando una de sus manos en un puño.

Sasuke pareció no perturbado por su obvia irritación. —Significa que era tiempo para que regresara a casa.

Ella parpadeó con incredulidad, luego frunció el ceño. —¿Por qué eres siempre tan críptico? ¿Realmente es tan difícil decir lo que quieres decir?

Él lució entre vagamente confundido y ligeramente divertido. —Yo digo lo que quiero decir…

—Argh. —Sakura gruñó, más que frustrada. —Olvídalo. —Ella se tomó lo último del sake en su copa, luego levantó la botella y las copas de regreso a la cocina. —Me voy a la cama.

* * *

Apenas se había metido bajo las mantas cuando él llegó a la habitación, y ella pretendió no verlo mientras él se desvestía. Cuando se acostó junto a ella, ella se giró de costado, no queriendo verlo.

Ella sintió su mano en su cadera un par de segundos después.

—Sakura… —Dijo silenciosamente.

Ella le ignoró. Él suspiró, y ella sintió el calor de su aliento en la parte trasera de su cuello.

—Sakura, lo siento. —Murmuró, luego se inclinó contra su cabello y fortaleció su agarre en su cintura.

Su corazón involuntariamente se detuvo ante sus palabras… él difícilmente se disculpaba por cualquier cosa, y no pudo evitar el sentirse ablandarse un poquito. Aunque al mismo tiempo, sabía que si le preguntaba la razón o el motivo, él no le daría una respuesta, o una que le satisficiera, así que suspiró y lo aceptó.

—Está bien. —Replicó cansadamente.

Ella le sintió asentir, y luego él la acercó. Su pulso automáticamente se aceleró, pero se obligó a no ponerse rígida en su abrazo… él era su esposo –si realmente iba a intentar hacer que su matrimonio funcionaria, sabía que no podía negarse a tener sexo con él por siempre, incluso si la idea hacía que su estómago se revolviera con culpabilidad y tristeza…

Así que no lo detuvo cuando él comenzó a besar su cuello y a meter los dedos dentro de sus pantaletas… ella intentó recordar las ocasiones en que habían estado juntos anteriormente.

Y ella no le detuvo cuando deslizó su ropa interior fuera de sus piernas, siguiendo los movimientos de sus manos con la boca… ella se obligó a pensar en la manera en que se había sentido cuando él le había hecho el amor en el pasado.

Y cuando él le levantó la pierna y la movió para entrar en ella desde atrás, ella hizo su mayor esfuerzo para no imaginarse a Kakashi haciendo lo mismo… hizo su mayor esfuerzo para mantenerse concentrada en el hecho de que este era _Sasuke,_ este era _su esposo,_ el único hombre que _se suponía_ podía tocarla así…

* * *

Pero cada vez que ella pensaba "Sasuke", había dos ocasiones en que ella pensaba "Kakashi", y cuando finalmente terminó, ella no estaba viendo ojos y cabello negros…

* * *

Fue el sonido de su nombre viniendo de los labios de Sasuke mientras él le seguía en el orgasmo lo que le trajo de vuelta a la realidad, y el aguijonazo de culpa que se hundió en su corazón hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

Aunque, lo que las hizo comenzar a caer, era que no sabía a cuál de los dos hombres sentía que había traicionado más... Debería haber sido una respuesta obvia, una respuesta fácil... excepto que no lo era, y eso hacía que la culpa fuera aún más aguda.

Y luego Sasuke besó su hombro y tiernamente susurró las buenas noches antes de girarse sobre su espalda para dormir, y ella sintió su corazón romperse…

Porque incluso si había estado haciendo todo lo que podía para esconderlo de él, él no se había dado cuenta que ella había estado llorando.

Kakashi lo hubiera notado…

Tragando sus sollozos, Sakura se hizo una pelota, abrazándose con fuerza mientras intentaba no pensar en nada… no en Sasuke, no en Kakashi, no en lo que había hecho, no en lo que quería hacer… en nada…

Ella pensó sobre nada hasta que eventualmente agotó toda su fuerza y las lágrimas dejaron de correr por sus mejillas y finalmente cayó en un sueño turbulento.

* * *

 **N/A:** Un capítulo corto por esta ocasión. El siguiente tendrá más acción.

Además, no comiencen a shippear SasuSaku, al menos no en esta historia, porque sigue siendo KakaSaku :)

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

Ay, no tengo perdón de Dios... ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Qué tal las festividades? Las mías llenas de trabajo y traduje apenas el capítulo. No he podido responder mensajes (sí, otra semana), así que espero puedan comprenderme porque no es intencional pero realmente no me queda mucho tiempo libre últimamente y miren, puestos a decidir entre contestar sus mensajes o ponerme a traducir... ¿No quieren terminar de leer la historia? lol

Ahora mismo estoy arreglando el segundo capítulo de mi propia historia (sí, quería escribirlo todo de uno pero no salió), pero creo que puedo (ahora sí) responderles. No crean que no leo lo que me escriben o que no me importa, no es así, genuinamente me emociono cuando veo las notificaciones, pero ser adulto con responsabilidades de la vida real apesta.

En fin.

Como siempre les digo, gracias por su paciencia y gracias por continuar leyendo. Debido a los últimos capítulos hemos recibido comentarios muy diversos y está cool, permiten el debate y se agradecen especialmente...

 **Zelink970911:** No sabes cuánto esperaba tu comentario, especialmente porque me acordaba que lo habías leído. Y sí, voy de acuerdo contigo. Cuando lo leí la primera vez no sabes lo mucho que grité y me indigné, te lo juro. Por una parte entendía también que, de cierta forma, Sakura le estaba tomando la palabra a Kakashi (es decir, que él también estaba de acuerdo en seguir el juego -porque él sabe lo que puede _soportar-_ ) y, aunque entiendo que ella iba a tener la espinita si no hacía esto, seguía siendo Sakura trayendo de aquí para allá a Kakashi y dándole una oportunidad (otra) a Sasuke, alguien que ya había demostrado no aceptarlas ni aprovecharlas. Pero, obviamente, el amor no se trata de soportar y no es justo para nadie. *Suspiro* Gracias por tu comentario, te mando un abrazo :D

 **Isabel:** Me toca responderte dos mensajes esta vez. Lo primero, me alegra que te haya llegado así el capítulo. Yo lo advertí desde el principio, lloré con esta historia y sufrí, pero supongo que en eso radica parte del encanto de esta historia. Segundo, salvo las SasuSaku perdidas y jaladas por el lado oscuro (o sea, el KakaSaku) nadie disfrutará leer a Sasuke, al menos, no todavía (o no sé, la verdad es que hubo un momento -pequeño- en el que logré comprenderlo), pero ya leíste la advertencia de **Kakashisgf** , así que... tendremos que leerlo un tanto más. Pero, igualmente, estos momentos le servirán a Sakura para -como apuntó anteriormente Kakashi- darse cuenta de lo que está perdiendo, compararlo con lo que él -sin ser nada 'formal'- le estaba ofreciendo. Te mando un abrazo y muchas gracias por seguir leyendo :D

Y, es todo por esta semana :3


	49. Capítulo 49

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **Better Man**_ pertenece a **Kakashisgf** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción. Agradezco también a la autora por su trabajo como beta reader.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

 **Un Mejor Hombre**

 **Capítulo 49**

Sakura nunca había pensado que podría estar más solitaria con otra persona que estando sola, pero en las dos semanas desde que Sasuke había regresado, descubrió que podía, que pasar horas en la misma habitación con alguien que mantenía sus emociones encerradas podía sentirse más vacío pasar un día sin ver a otro ser humano.

* * *

Eventualmente, había optado por llevar archivos de laboratorio para estudiarlos (o pretender hacerlo) en las noches luego que Sarada había ido a la cama, porque pese al hecho que Sasuke _había comenzado_ a hablar un poco más, todavía existían demasiados silencios incómodos como para que ella los soportara, y los archivos le proveían con material tanto de conversación como de distracción del silencio cuando la conversación se estancaba.

La primera vez que había llevado trabajo a casa, Sakura se sorprendió cuando Sasuke preguntó sobre ello, y había estado incluso más sorprendida cuando él continuó mostrando interés en lo que estaba haciendo en las siguientes noches.

Sus ojos se movieron hacia donde su esposo estaba sentado en la sala de estar, leyendo el periódico.

Sí, el había estado mostrando interés en su vida... Pero no era suficiente para evitar que extrañara a Kakashi..

Y extrañaba al hombre de cabello plateado con fuerza...

Extrañaba su sonrisa -Sasuke raramente mostraba algún signo de diversión, incluso cuando Sarada decía o hacía algo gracioso... Mucho menos hacía bromas.

Y ella extrañaba los juegos y las bromas de Kakashi -incluso aunque sabía que Sasuke era inteligente, se rehusaba a participar en intercambios de réplicas agudas, y su forma de tomarle el pelo estaba típicamente restringida a elevar una ceja o a sonreír presumidamente.

Pero lo que más extrañaba era la forma en que Kakashi le permitía ver sus emociones, la forma en que él le hacía sentir que quería que ella le conociera, que deseaba compartir su vida -Sasuke había mostrado lentamente más afecto, y ella había estado aprendiendo a leer las más ligeras chispas en sus ojos, pero esas chispas eran raras, y él nunca discutía algo personal.

Sakura frunció el ceño mientras regresaba la mirada al documento que estaba leyendo actualmente.

... No había sido tan difícil como había esperado que él hablara del trauma que había experimentado en el pasado (en todos los años que le había conocido nunca lo había hecho, así que ¿porque comenzar ahora?)

No, lo que realmente le frustraba era que él no se abría sobre lo que estaba pensando en el presente, y había llegado al punto en que a veces se sentía como una extraña cuando se sentaban juntos en la cocina o en la sala de estar como estaban haciendo esa noche.

Pero no era sólo cuando pasaban tiempo juntos luego que su hija hubiera ido a dormir... Incluso cuando le abrazaba o le hacía el amor, él parecía mantenerla a una distancia, no importaba cuán físicamente cercanos estuvieran el uno del otro, y en aquellos momentos especialmente, sabía que estar con alguien podía ser más solitario que estar solo.

En aquellos momentos, el agujero en su pecho que se había abierto cuando observó a Kakashi desaparecer de su oficina se hizo más y más grande hasta que ella temió que olvidaría como era sentirse completa.

—¿Por qué has estado llorando en la noche?

La cabeza de Sakura se levantó con un tirón del documento para mirar con los ojos abiertos ante la inesperada pregunta de Sasuke.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó completamente atrapada fuera de guardia, podía sentir su corazón latiendo con fuerza en su pecho.

Él regresó su mirada con un casi imperceptible ceño fruncido. —Has estado llorando varias noches en las últimas semanas ¿Por qué? —Repitió, su voz revelando una pizca de curiosidad.

Sakura le miró en shock y luego, repentinamente, estaba increíblemente enojada.—¿Sabías? —Siseó.— ¿Sabías y no hiciste nada... Nunca dijiste nada? ¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?!

Fue todo lo que pudo hacer para no estampar la palma sobre la mesa mientras se levantaba, su silla rasguñando el suelo cuando retrocedió.

El ceño casi fruncido de Sasuke se profundizó y él alejó la cabeza.

—No estoy... —Comenzó, luego apretó los dientes. —No sé cómo manejar ese tipo de cosas.

La boca de Sakura cayó abierta con incredulidad. —¿Estás bromeando? Sabes, para un supuesto genio, Sasuke, puedes ser realmente tonto a veces...

Él mantuvo los ojos lejos de los de ella, pero ella podía ver los músculos de su mandíbula flexionarse de nuevo. Él no habló.

—Lo que haces con "ese tipo de cosas" —Gruñó. —Es preguntarle a tu esposa, "¿Qué sucede?" y escucharla, abrazarla... —Ella se frotó la frente, luego levantó las manos con frustración. —¡No es ciencia espacial!

-Estoy preguntando qué sucede ahora. - Dijo, en lo qué tal vez pudo haber sido un gruñido de parte de un hombre más expresivo.

Para entonces, Sakura estaba demasiado enojada como para importarle que no había sido capaz de hablar con él sobre que lo que la estaba molestando era que él no le había preguntado al momento... No podía hacer a un lado saber que él le había permitido llorar hasta que no podía llorar más sin siquiera intentar reconfortarla una sola vez.

—Bueno, es un poco tarde ahora que me dejaste llorar hasta quedarme dormida junto a ti mientras estabas despierto todo el tiempo... _varias noches_...—Replicó, mirándole con enojo.

Cuando él no respondió, su ira sólo creció, y luego fue como si una presa dentro de ella se rompiera, y todo lo que había estado suprimiendo fluyó como una corriente.

—¿Porque no regresaste?—Preguntó.

—¿Qué? —Sasuke preguntó, girándose para mirarla, su ceño fruncido en confusión.

—Luego de los clones... —Respondió, sintiendo un enfermo tipo de satisfacción en haber conseguido una reacción visible de él. —¿Por qué no regresaste?

Aunque, su satisfacción fue corta, mientras la confusión se desvanecía de su rostro, y su expresión se volvía ilegible de nuevo. —No estaba listo. —Replicó, como si fuera suficiente explicación.

Ella parpadeó. —Te fuiste por _diez años_ antes de eso... ¿Qué quieres decir con que "No estabas listo"?

Él movió los ojos hacia un lado de nuevo. —No estaba listo.

Sakura podía sentir su ira comenzar a dominar, pero ella no podía hacer nada para detenerla, no _quería_ detenerla, realmente ... se sentía bien finalmente dejar salir algo de la furia profundamente asentada que no se había permitido notar antes; se sentía _bien_ finalmente decirle lo que había sentido en un nivel u otro por largo tiempo.

Y entonces cuando habló después, casi estaba gritando, pese al hecho de que su hija estaba durmiendo al final de la sala. —¿Listo para qué? —Lloró. —¿Para ser un esposo? ¿Para ser un padre?

Cuando él sólo continuó viendo a la pared, Sakura volvió puños las manos. —¿Por qué te casaste conmigo en primer lugar? —Preguntó furiosamente, sacudiendo la cabeza. —¿Por qué hiciste un _hijo_ conmigo si 'no estaba listo'?

Ella recibió sólo silencio en respuesta, y si ella no hubiera destruido ya una casa ese año, tal vez hubiera hundido un puño en el suelo y esperado que la zanja resultante lo tragara completo. Siendo así, le tomó cada onza de su voluntad no arrojarle el archivo más cercano.

—¿Por qué regresaste ahora? —Le frunció el ceño intentando conseguir que dijera algo significativo.

Él atrapó su mirada de nuevo, luego suspiró. —Estaba listo. —Declaró como si fuera obvio, y aunque ella tal vez se hubiera arrancado el cabello por pura frustración, cuando ella respondió, su voz era peligrosamente calmada.

—"Estabas listo". —Respondió, entrecerrando los ojos hacía él. —¿Qué cambió?

Él giro la cabeza hacia la pared y no respondió por un sólido minuto y ella apretó los dientes para evitar avanzar y sacudirlo con fuerza.

Cuando él eventualmente volvió a verla, tenía una extraña expresión en su rostro, una que ella nunca había visto antes. —Tú lo hiciste. —Replicó suavemente, y la mandíbula de ella cayó abierta de nuevo.

—¿Qué? —Gruñó, su mente aturdida.

Sasuke mantuvo su mirada fija firmemente en la de ella. —Tú cambiaste. —Repitió.

Para bien o para mal, la ira de Sakura sobrepasó cualquier sorpresa o miedo que ella hubiera tenido ante su acusación y arremetió contra él.

—¿Qué demonios quieres decir, yo cambié? —Le retó, su tono levantándose de manera constante. —¿Cómo posiblemente podrías saber si yo cambié? ¡Nunca has estado aquí!

Para su absoluta consternación, él continuó pareciendo imperturbable. —Cuando te vi en Kusa, eras diferente. —Murmuró.

Sakura resopló. —Oh, ¿Quieres decir, cuando no me fui de bruces por ti como había hecho durante todos aquellos años? —Se rió sin humor. —Lo entiendo... nunca tuviste que preocuparte sobre cómo me sentía por ti antes, porque siempre sentía lo mismo sin importar lo que hiciste... Te perdoné sin importar qué... Entonces, ¿Qué incentivo tienes para quedarte si realmente no quieres? —Arrojando las manos de nuevo, miró el techo antes de dejar caer los ojos de nuevo hacia los de él. —Lo entiendo, lo entiendo... La primera vez que no soy la colegiala sonrojada cuando te veo, te das cuenta que tal vez estoy comenzando a sentir algo diferente por ti, que tal vez estoy comenzando a darme cuenta que merezco algo más que la ocasional visita en DIEZ AÑOS?

—Sakura... —Sasuke dijo silenciosamente, levantándose.

Por primera vez, ella podía ver el arrepentimiento en sus ojos, pero estaba demasiado iracunda como para importarle, y puso la mano para detener su camino hacia ella.

—No. —Le ordenó con agudeza. —Debí haberlo sabido... Siempre he sido esa chica que está ahí para ti -eso es todo. Y en el minuto en que crees que quizá ya no estaré ciegamente para ti, te asustas, como un niño que podría perder su juguete favorito. No soy un puto juguete, Sasuke.

Él frunció el ceño. —Lo sé...

Ella se le quedó viendo. —¿Lo sabes? —Se preguntó, luego interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir algo. —¿Siquiera sabes cómo me gusta mi café?

Él no dijo nada, ella se rio amargamente. —Por supuesto que no... no has estado aquí para saber eso ¿Qué sabes de mí?

—Sabes qué siento por ti. —Argumentó, parecía que al final había perdido paciencia.

Sus ojos se abrieron en incredulidad. —No, no, no lo sé. - Replicó exasperada. —Porque tú nunca me dices... apenas muestras alguna expresión _-para nada._ Lo más que puedo ver, la única diferencia entre lo que sientes por mi y lo que sientes por alguien más es que confías lo suficiente en mí como para casarte y criar a tu hija.

Sasuke se puso rígido. —Eso no es... —Comenzó.

Ella esperó. Cuando se volvió aparente que él no podía finalizar su frase, se giró y caminó hacia su dormitorio.

—Sakura...—Le llamó, la frustración audible en su voz.

Ella ondeó la mano desdeñosamente mientras caminaba dentro de la habitación.—Olvídalo, Sasuke.—Suspiró, su ira desinflada. —Sólo olvídalo. Me voy a la cama.

* * *

Algunos minutos después, escuchó la puerta del frente abrirse y cerrarse, y entonces no se molestó en pelear contra las lágrimas mientras gateaba bajo las mantas y se preguntaba no por primera vez qué demonios estaba haciendo.

* * *

 **N/A:** Tenía esta pelea lista desde hace un rato... es lindo finalmente subirla. En el siguiente capitulo tendremos algo de nuestro espantapájaros favorito. Lo he extrañado :/

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

Capítulo corregido :D


	50. Capítulo 50

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **Better Man**_ pertenece a **Kakashisgf** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción. Agradezco también a la autora por su trabajo como beta reader.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

 **Un Mejor Hombre**

 **Capítulo 50**

Eran casi las cuatro de la mañana cuando un hundimiento en el colchón despertó a Sakura y Sasuke se tendió al lado de ella. Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo en la espalda, e hizo que su corazón doliera… hubo un tiempo en que esa calidez le hubiera llenado con felicidad, pero ahora sólo le traía tristeza –tristeza porque no quería y no podía obligarse a sentir esa felicidad no importara cuánto lo intentara, tristeza porque quería que ese calor perteneciera a alguien más…

Su corazón se torció cuando lo escuchó inhalar y exhalar un profundo suspiro, y luego dijo su nombre silenciosamente, su voz baja en ese tono que ella solía amar.

Sabía que él estaba tendido de costado, encarándole, pero no podía obligarse a darse la vuelta… ni siquiera podía obligarse a hacerle saber que le escuchó.

No era que siguiera molesta; no tenía la energía para estar molesta ni resentida tampoco… realmente, ella se preguntaba por qué había creído que él sería diferente en primer lugar… él era quien él era, y ella lo había sabido bien en el fondo. Había sido avaricioso pensar que él tal vez cambiaría, y al final, sólo tenía que culparse a sí misma por esperar algo más de lo que ya tenía…

Así que no era ira ni resentimiento lo que evitaba que le respondiera –era el hecho de no estar segura de lo quería o _debía_ decirle a él. Una parte de ella quería olvidar que habían tenido una discusión, quería regresar y volver atrás a pensar que era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que dejaran de estar incómodos alrededor del otro, antes de que consiguieran crear algo que recordara a un matrimonio real.

Otra parte de ella quería ir incluso más atrás en el tiempo y olvidar lo que estar con Kakashi le había hecho notar sobre su relación con su esposo en primer lugar… _esa_ parte quería volver a pensar que todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz era que Sasuke regresara a casa para siempre.

Y luego estaba la parte de ella que deseaba decirle que se acababa, admitir en voz alta que ella ya no estaba enamorada de él, que no quería estar casada ya con él…

Pero esa parte estaba siendo retada por la parte de ella que estaba asustada… asustada por cómo se sentiría Sasuke si otra persona que le importaba le abandonara, asustada de cómo un divorcio afectaría a su hija, asustada de alejarse del hombre que más había amado en su vida para tomar una oportunidad con Kakashi…

¿Qué si no resultaba? Habían estado "juntos" sólo por un par de meses, si eso… ¿Qué si rompía su familia por nada? ¿Eso sería mejor o peor que quedarse con Sasuke incluso si no fuera el hombre que ella quería?

Y si funcionaba… ¿Qué si Sarada le odiaba por ello, odiaba a Kakashi por ello?

¿Qué si Naruto odiaba a los dos?

No podía soportar el pensamiento que tal vez Naruto les viera como traidores al Equipo 7, que él tal vez los culparía por destruir todo por lo que él había trabajado con tanto esfuerzo para reunir de nuevo…

No, con todas las partes de ella compitiendo la una contra la otra dentro de su mente, ella estaba casi paralizada; no sabía qué quería hacer o decir… así que no dijo nada, ni siquiera cuando Sasuke murmuró de nuevo su nombre, y no se movió cuando él envolvió los brazos alrededor de ella hasta que quiso rendirse…

¿No sería más sencillo rendirse? ¿Sólo quedarse con él y no tener que preocuparse por herirlo o a Sarada o a Naruto? Quería que las cosas fueran sencillas… quería que las cosas fueran sencillas con tanta fuerza…

—Lo siento. —Susurró contra su cuello, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, y ella podía escuchar la honestidad en su voz. Hizo que un bulto se formara en su garganta, le hizo instintivamente tomar posición fetal, pero él no la soltó… él la siguió hasta que él estaba envolviéndola, y el bulto en su garganta se duplicó en tamaño.

—Sé que probablemente no significa nada ahora. —Dijo con suavidad. —Pero _estoy_ intentando…

Hubo una larga pausa antes de que continuara. —Esto no es fácil para mí… —Suspiró. —Yo nunca-

Él se detuvo de nuevo y enterró la nariz en su hombro.

—Nunca he sido muy bueno en… expresar mis sentimientos. —Continuó eventualmente. —Pero estoy listo para intentarlo… Quiero intentarlo. —Se detuvo de nuevo, apretó su brazo alrededor de ella, y ella no pudo evitar que una lágrima se deslizara de su mejilla hacia su almohada. —Sakura, no me casé contigo sólo porque estabas ahí y confié en ti.

Sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer libremente en este punto, pero ella todavía no habló. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decir a eso? ¿Por qué le estaba diciendo esto ahora?

—Sé que no te he dado muchas razones para creerme, pero _te amo…_ —Él murmuró, entonces suspiró como si estuviera luchando por encontrar las palabras que necesitaba. —Admitiré que al principio no te amaba… no de la forma en que tú me amabas. Pero… —Suspiró de nuevo. —No te conocía realmente en ese entonces. Cuando viajamos juntos…

Él presionó la mano contra su costado así que ella no tuvo otra opción más que acostarse sobre su espalda y girar la cabeza para encararlo. Sus ojos eran oscuros como siempre, pero en la luz de luna, ella podía ver más emoción en ellos de lo que jamás había visto en otras ocasiones salvo cuando estaba enojado, y aunque era difícil determinar qué emociones eran, le sorprendió hasta que sólo pudo mirarlo, su pecho apretándose dolorosamente.

Él quitó sus lágrimas, y ella creyó reconocer ternura en su mirada. Hizo sus ojos humedecerse de nuevo, pero él quitó también esas lágrimas, y repentinamente quería golpearlo. —Crees que no te conozco. —Dijo con suavidad, su mano acunando su rostro. —Y tal vez no conozca muchos detalles, pero sé quién eres, Sakura.

Ella sacudió la cabeza e intentó tragarse el bulto en su garganta. —Sasuke… No-

Una parte de ella quería empujarlo fuera de la cama, mantenerlo a él y a su poco característica ternura lejos de ella… él estaba haciendo mucho más difícil para ella decidir qué hacer. Nunca había esperado que él dijera algo así como lo que estaba diciendo, y sin embargo aquí estaba, declarando sin equivocación alguna que él le amaba y diciéndole que él intentaba ser más abierto con ella…

Parecía… que sólo cuando ella estaba comenzando a pensar que realmente no serían capaces de hacer que su matrimonio funcionara, sólo cuando ella estaba comenzando a pensar que tal vez _sería_ capaz de estar con Kakashi algún día, él venía y hacia esto. Quería odiarlo por ello, por complicar todo incluso más, pero cuando sus ojos le vieron con esa vulnerabilidad –cuando _Sasuke_ le vio con esa vulnerabilidad- ella no podía odiarlo.

Y no podía dejarlo.

—De acuerdo. —Dijo finalmente. —De acuerdo… intentémoslo de nuevo.

Él le dio la más ligera de las sonrisas y se inclinó para besarla, y era agridulce… ella se sintió más cerca de él de lo que había sentido en años, pero mientras eso le hacía feliz en cierto nivel, también le llenó con un dolor desesperante…

Porque entre más cerca se sintiera a Sasuke, más lejos se sentía de Kakashi, y su corazón estaba rompiéndose en dos intentando no dejar ir al hombre de cabello plateado… no importaba cuantas veces su cerebro dijera que tenía que hacerlo, que no podía tener ambos, que ella no podía intentarlo de nuevo con Sasuke _y_ ser feliz con Kakashi, su corazón todavía no quería dejarlo ir.

* * *

No pasó mucho antes que Sakura escuchara la respiración de Sasuke incluso mientras ella estaba tendida en su espalda mirando el techo, su mano en su estómago donde él la había dejado luego de besarla.

Apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Si sólo él le hubiera dicho esas cosas años atrás… incluso meses atrás… tal vez hubiera reaccionado diferente…

Porque ella lo amaba, y siempre lo había amado…

Pero Kakashi…

Si Sasuke nunca le hubiera dicho esas cosas, si nunca se hubiera ido de la forma en que había hecho luego de su discusión, tal vez hubiera reunido el valor de dejarlo… tal vez hubiera reunido el valor de tomar todos los riesgos que venían con terminar su matrimonio para estar con ese ridículo hombre que la volvía loca de la mejor manera y quien claramente le amaba…

Abrió los ojos para ver con tristeza el techo.

Pero Sasuke también le amaba… sabía que él la amaba antes incluso de que lo dijera en voz alta; pese a todo lo que le había acusado cuando le estaba gritando, sabía que él le amaba a su manera, y ahora parecía que él iba a hacer un esfuerzo real de demostrárselo, de dejarle entrar.

Suspiró silenciosamente. Sería mejor para Sarada si pudieran hacer que las cosas funcionaran. Sería mejor para Sarada si ella podía enamorarse de nuevo de Sasuke. Y Kakashi…

Ella sintió un penetrante dolor en el pecho, e inconscientemente se apretó la camiseta mientras intentaba decirse que él encontraría a alguien más, que sería feliz con alguien más… había un montón de mujeres que se irían de bruces por estar con él…

Sakura Interna sacudió la cabeza. _Él no las quiere. Él te quiere a ti._

Sakura levantó la mano de su pecho hacia su nariz para evitar que más lágrimas salieran, luego corrió con rudeza los dedos a través de su cabello. _Lo sé… Maldición, lo sé. Pero él es un tonto… Ni siquiera lo valgo…_

Y era cierto… no lo valía, no importaba lo que él creyera. Él merecía una mujer que lo eligiera sin dudas, una que no viniera con tanto equipaje, una que no fuera una ruina emocional.

Él merecía algo mucho mejor que ella.

Incluso si el pensamiento de ello rompía su corazón.

* * *

Sarada estaba comenzando a entender por qué el Ninja que Copia era tan frecuentemente descrito como "elusivo"… Por dos días, había intentado encontrar a su una vez entrenador, pero cada vez que ella tenía una pista, se asomaba para descubrir que él ya se había ido, y tal vez o tal vez no, había creado un agujero de un tamaño considerable en el medio del campo de entrenamiento número 3 por la frustración…

Sin embargo, estaba confiada en que iba a atraparlo esta vez… había escuchado de buena fuente (conocido de otra forma como Genma) que el ex Hokage estaba actualmente leyendo en la cima de su propia cabeza en la Montaña Hokage, y ella había creado cuatro clones para ayudarse a rodearlo.

También había venido preparada con un contenedor de sopa de miso con berenjena… si había aprendido algo de si madre, era que el Ninja que Copia tenía que ser casi siempre sobornado con comida gratis.

Así que, luego de proveer a sus clones con instrucciones de cuando aproximarse desde sus locaciones específicas, ella subió por el costado de la montaña y sobre los picos que representaban el cabello rebelde del Rokudaime. Estaba a punto de saltar en el pico donde podía escucharlo cambiar de página en su libro cuando su perezosa voz la paralizó.

—Puedes despedirte de tus clones, Sarada-chan… no pueden atraparme. —Dijo como si fuera obvio.

Saltando en la tierra frente a él, ella vio de malas a lo poco que podía ver de su rostro desde detrás de la cubierta naranja. —Usted- — Comenzó. —He estado buscándole por _dos días_ ¡¿y eso es todo lo que tiene que decir?!

El hombre enmascarado bajó su novela. —Debiste intentar con la sopa la primera vez. —Él se encogió de hombros y luego extendió la mano expectante.

Su boca se abrió mientras balbuceaba e inconscientemente dejó el contenedor en su palma abierta.

Él pareció poco preocupado por su indignación mientras volcaba su atención hacia abajo y jalaba la tapa. —Míralo de este modo. —Canturreó, sonriendo felizmente mientras el vapor se levantaba de la nublada superficie. —Tus habilidades de rastreo han mejorado, ¿No es cierto? —Él levantó la cabeza para verla a los ojos, los propios arrugándose ligeramente en las esquinas.

Ante esto, ella apretó la mandíbula y entrecerró los ojos. — _No_ me va a decir que esto era algún estúpido tipo de ejercicio de entrenamiento de dos días…

* * *

Kakashi profundizó la arruga en sus ojos ante la irritada genin que estaba viéndole con enojo desde donde estaba parada, manos en las caderas, unos centímetros lejos. La verdad fuera dicha, esconderse de ella los últimos días había sido lo más cercano a diversión que había tenido en más de dos semanas, y su expresión actual hacía que valiera la pena.

…Sin mencionar la sopa. Tenía que concederle eso... él tal vez hubiera prolongado su juego por algunos días más si ella no la hubiera traído consigo.

Levantando la tapa con lentitud, él esperó a ver qué haría a continuación.

No tuvo que esperar mucho.

Con su dedo apuntándole furiosamente, Sarada gruñó: —Lo odio… ¿Y cómo sabía que tenía sopa?

Kakashi golpeó un costado de su nariz. Ella frunció el ceño en respuesta y se dejó caer en el suelo frente a él.

—¿Incluso a través del plástico? —Preguntó gruñona.

—Incluso a través del plástico. —Confirmó.

Ella hizo un gesto y susurró: —Extraño. —Por debajo de su aliento, luego se quedó callada por varios minutos, sus ojos puestos en su rodilla.

Cuando finalmente levantó la mirada de vuelta a él, ella estaba frunciendo el ceño. —No ha estado cerca últimamente… —Le acusó.

Aunque su declaración envió un aguijonazo de dolor a través de su corazón, Kakashi consiguió esconderlo detrás de otra sonrisa falsa mientras se rascaba la nuca con incomodidad. —Ah… bien… verás…

El ceño de la chica se profundizó. —Creí que estaba entrenándome. —Refunfuñó, girando un dedo sobre la tierra a su lado. —Y no, los últimos dos días no cuentan…

Él le miró con curiosidad. —Pero tu padre está aquí ahora…

Sarada giró la cabeza a un lado, su ceño todavía fruncido. —No es lo mismo…

Los ojos de Kakashi se abrieron ligeramente. —Por supuesto que no lo es. —Aceptó, intentando evitar que su sorpresa se mostrara demasiado. —Él es tu padre. Yo sólo soy un viejo Hokage retirado que pasa su tiempo leyendo en raras locaciones y que llega siempre tarde a todos lados.

Aunque sus palabras eran ligeras, Kakashi no pudo evitar que su corazón se calentara ante el pensamiento de que tal vez ella le extrañara… Honestamente no había esperado que a ella le importara si estaba o no cerca para entrenarla una vez que Sasuke regresó, había asumido que ella pasaría la mayor parte de su tiempo libre con su padre, y la idea de que él había sido más que un suplente hasta que Sasuke regresara le hacía más feliz de lo que hubiera imaginado.

Por supuesto, también dolía…

Sarada dejó caer los ojos para ver su dedo haciendo círculos en el polvo. —Solía pasar mucho de su tiempo conmigo y mamá… —Murmuró.

Kakashi levantó una ceja burlona. —Creí que no te gustaba cuando me pasaba y me comía toda su comida…

La chica frente a él hizo un puño y se le quedó viendo con determinación. —¡Bueno, en algún momento iba a descuidarse y dejarme ver su rostro! —Declaró.

Kakashi se río, y pudo ver una sonrisa tirando los labios de Sarada, pero ella mantuvo los ojos en su mano. —No lo sé. —Suspiró luego de un minuto. —Era divertido, creo.

Otro aguijonazo corrió a través de su pecho, y él hizo la mirada hacia un lado de la montaña. —Mm… lo era. —Admitió suavemente.

Repentinamente sonrojada, la cabeza de Sarada se levantó con un tirón, y ella comenzó a ondear las manos. —¡Quiero decir, no es que no me guste tener a papá cerca! —Enmendó rápidamente. —Y él _ha estado_ enseñándome cosas… es sólo que…

Su voz se cortó, y ella bajó la mirada una vez más mientras presionaba las puntas de sus dedos juntas.

—Es sólo que no es lo mismo… —Finalizó, sus palabras apenas audibles.

Kakashi asintió y retiró la mirada de su pequeña forma. —Ah. —Dijo silenciosamente, su corazón doliendo.

Luego de un par de minutos de silencio, Sarada habló de nuevo. —Él sólo… No lo sé… —Dejó salir un frustrado aliento que sacudió su fleco. —¡Nunca habla!

Ante su exasperado tono, Kakashi tuvo que contenerse de sonreír… le recordaba mucho a su madre a veces, la forma en que podía ir de deprimida a molesta en .3 segundos…

Sarada gesticuló hacia él. —Quiero decir, usted me vuelve loca, siempre mostrándose tarde sin ninguna razón-

—¡Oye! —Objetó, frunciendo el ceño. —Tengo razones…

Ella le dio simplemente una mirada demasiado parecida a la de Sakura, y él luchó para mantener su puchero ofendido.

—Tiene excusas tontas, no razones. —Contraatacó, luego se sonrojó ligeramente y rompió contacto visual. —Pero eran muy graciosas a veces…

Kakashi sonrió, y él sabía que ella podía sentirlo, porque comenzó a sonreír también, pero luego se mordió el labio para esconderlo antes de que su expresión se volviera austera de nuevo.

—Mamá estaba gritándole anoche… —Dijo silenciosamente. —Pensaron que estaba dormida, pero no lo estaba.

Ante la admisión de Sarada, Kakashi no pudo evitar el preocuparse por Sakura (más de lo que ya hacía), y suspiró pesadamente.

Sarada encontró sus ojos. Por primera vez, él no pudo leerla, y era desconcertante… ¿Cuándo había aprendido a esconder sus pensamientos de esa forma?

—Mamá dijo que ella siempre le había perdonado, sin importar lo que él había hecho… ¿Qué hizo? —Preguntó, su tono no le daba ninguna información de lo que estaba sintiendo.

Kakashi suspiró de nuevo y vio hacia la aldea debajo de ellos. —Probablemente deberías hablar con tus padres sobre eso… —Murmuró. —No me corresponde.

Mientras sabía que Sarada sabía algo sobre la deserción de Sasuke, estaba seguro de que nadie le había dicho nunca que su padre había intentado matar a su madre o que había atrapado a su madre en un horrible genjutsu sólo para quitársela de encima o que había planeado destruir Konoha, y él realmente esperaba que nunca lo supiera… sin importar los problemas que tenía con Sasuke, su antiguo estudiante no era ya ese hombre, y no había necesidad de que su hija supiera lo que él había hecho.

La voz de Sarada interrumpió sus pensamientos. —Es malo, ¿no es cierto?

Era más una afirmación que una pregunta, y Kakashi atrapó sus ojos antes de sacudir la cabeza. —Sarada-chan…

—Olvídelo. — Interrumpió con cansancio, sonando mayor de lo que era. —Sé que no puede decirlo.

Se sentaron en silencio por un rato luego de eso, ella evitando el contacto visual, él estudiándola con tristeza. Él deseaba poder hacer algo para hacerla sentir mejor, pero sus problemas eran demasiado cercanos a su propio corazón, él no podía ser objetivo, así que era mejor si no decía nada.

Eventualmente, ella rompió el silencio. —Mamá le dijo que creía que él se casó con ella y me tuvo sólo porque confiaba en ella, no porque la amara…

Kakashi tuvo que apretar los dientes antes de responder… en ese momento, él hubiera renunciado a casi todo -menos a Sakura- sólo para que la niña sentada frente a él no hubiera escuchado la discusión de sus padres.

—Sarada-chan, tu padre no estaba en una buena posición cuando era más joven… —Comenzó, luego se detuvo hasta que ella levantó la mirada hacia él. —Pero él ama a tu madre, y te ama a ti. Por eso regresó.

 _Bien, eso o él se dio cuenta que su esposa había dormido con su viejo maestro…_

Kakashi contuvo en un aliento. Realmente no tenía prueba de que Sasuke supiera algo, pero no podía negar que la sincronía era sospechosa. Por supuesto, pudo solo haber sido ver a su familia en Kusagakure…

—Tal vez… —Sarada permitió, pero no lucía convencida. —Aunque mamá tiene razón… si él nos ama, no lo demuestra muy bien…

 _Icha Icha… siestas… su ojo izquierdo… de nuevo…_

Kakashi ahogó su monologo interno. —Sólo no está acostumbrado a hacerlo, Sarada-chan. —Dijo. —Tu papá ha estado solo por mucho tiempo… más de lo que puedes imaginar. Él lo solucionará.

 _Tal vez…_

Con su expresión todavía escéptica, la chica morena se levantó abruptamente y se sacudió los shorts. —Campo de entrenamiento número 3… mañana, a las 8 a.m. —Dijo con firmeza. —Si no se aparece, obtendré mi venganza cuando menos se lo espere. —Ella levantó la mano y comenzó a contar con los dedos. —Tinte verde en su shampoo… darle a Pakkun golosinas hasta que me prefiera… tachuelas en sus sitios favoritos para leer… convencer a los chicos de la Academia de molestarle todo el día y toda la noche hasta que muestre su rostro…

Kakashi frunció el ceño. —Realmente habías pensado en esto, ¿No es cierto?

—8 a.m., Kakashi-sama… —Sarada replicó amenazadoramente, luego, con una última mirada con los ojos entrecerrados, saltó por el borde de la montaña.

* * *

Cuando ella se hubo ido, Kakashi se reclinó en sus palmas y sacudió la cabeza mientras veía al cielo, sintiendo una combinación de diversión, tristeza, y alivio-

Realmente no había estado preparado para una conversación como esa, y tenía la persistente sensación de que no la había manejado particularmente bien… aunque Sarada había puesto un rostro fuerte antes de que se fuera, él podía ver que ella todavía esta infeliz, que él realmente no le había hecho sentir mejor.

Pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Sakura había elegido intentar que las cosas con Sasuke funcionaran, y era inevitable que Sarada terminara atrapada en ese asunto de una forma u otra, no importaba cuánto desearan los tres adultos que no fuera así.

Como alguien externo, incluso el particularmente involucrado externo que era, no había mucho que Kakashi pudiera hacer por ella más que escuchar.

Él suspiró. Suponía que al menos su conversación y el hecho que Sarada (la pequeña y descarada mocosa) le había más o menos ordenado entrenar con ella el siguiente día le daba la esperanza en que, si Sakura decidía dejar a Sasuke para estar con él, su hija tal vez estaría de acuerdo con ello.

Por supuesto, sabía que no podía usar la discusión para determinar si Sakura había o no cambiado de opinión… ella _era_ Sakura después de todo; tenía la tendencia de mandar todo al diablo y luego dejarlo pasar un minuto después, así que todavía existía la posibilidad de que ella permaneciera con su esposo, en cuyo caso realmente no importaba si Sarada aprobara o no que su madre dejara a su padre para estar con él…

Suprimiendo un gruñido de frustración, Kakashi guardó el libro en su bolsillo y se puso de pie. Considerando que no iba a ser capaz de volver a tener ánimos para leer (no que tuviera muchos para empezar), pensó que también podría ir a casa a comer su sopa, y entonces tal vez vería si Genma estaba de humor como para combatir…

Seguramente su amigo succionador de senbon lo entendería…

* * *

 **N/A:** Yo me iría de boca para estar con Kakashi en cualquier momento…

Bueno, vamos a comenzar a meternos en escenas que tenía planeadas por meses; es algo emocionante (para mí).

Y bien, bien… ¿Más de 1000 reviews? En serio, no puedo creerlo. Son increíbles, y no puedo agradecerles lo suficiente por leer y el apoyo :)

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

¡Hola de nuevo! Pues... no he reparado mi computadora, pero pude conectar el viejo monitor a mi laptop y... aquí tienen el nuevo capítulo, así que ha funcionado esto :D

Gracias por su paciencia y por su apoyo. Ah... Ojalá pudiera llegar a 1,000 reviews jajaja ¡Pero estoy contenta con los que hay hasta este momento!

 **Isabel:** Ya aquí tienes a Kakashi :D Pero... Sakura decidió olvidar su 'explosión', tal como Kakashi sabía que podía hacer. Y no eres la única que sintió placer con la discusión; era un momento que todos esperábamos, lástima que duró tan poco. Y bueno, ahora tenemos el punto de vista de Sarada, quien tampoco se siente muy contenta con el regreso de su padre y la actitud que tiene con ellas. En fin... nos quedan todavía 16 capítulos, todo puede pasar.

 **Zelink970911:** Creo que más o menos todo lo que dijiste de Sasuke se resume en estúpidos celos y el sentido de macho... Y todos sospechan que _él sabe_ algo, pero ninguna confirmación (aunque bueno, es más que obvio). Y ah, carajo, Sakura... lo de este capítulo no ayuda en nada lol ¡Te mando un abrazo y gracias por tu comentario!

De momento es todo, queridos. Gracias por continuar aquí, ¡Nos leemos la próxima semana! Y en la semana respondo sus nuevos comentarios :D


	51. Capítulo 51

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **Better Man**_ pertenece a **Kakashisgf** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción. Agradezco también a la autora por su trabajo como beta reader.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

 **Un Mejor Hombre**

 **Capítulo 51**

—Así que, ¿Qué van a hacer mientras trabajo el día de hoy? —Sakura preguntó mientras dejaba unos platos en la mesa.

—¡Voy a entrenar con Kakashi-sama! —Su hija anunció felizmente antes de rápidamente decir "¡Itadakimasu!" y hundirse en su desayuno.

Sorprendida tanto por la inesperada mención de Kakashi y por lo que su hija había dicho, Sakura le echó un vistazo a Sasuke mientras se sentaba. Pudo ver un ligero ceño fruncido cuando él le regresó la mirada, y sospechaba que era porque había estado entrenando con Sarada cada día en que no había estado ella en misión desde que él había regresado a casa.

No segura de qué más hacer, Sakura le dio una apologética media sonrisa y se encogió de hombros como si dijera "¿Qué puedes hacer?". Cuando él asintió hacia ella –incluso si era sólo un asentimiento- extrañamente se sintió como si de hecho se hubieran comunicado… él le había dejado ver que estaba preocupado porque su hija hacia planes alternativos, y él había aceptado la compasión que ella había ofrecido en respuesta.

Casi se sentía como una victoria.

—¿Saben que tuve que cazarlo por _dos días?_ —Sarada exclamó repentinamente, su expresión y su tono indignados. — _¡Dos días!_ Y estoy muy segura que la única razón por la que me dejó atraparlo fue porque tenía sopa.

Mientras Sakura suprimió una cariñosa sonrisa ante las tácticas que eran tan 'Kakashi', Sasuke inclinó la cabeza inquisitivamente a su hija. —¿Sopa?

—Sí, Mamá dijo que a él le gustaba mucho la sopa de miso con berenjena, y ya que siempre está robándole comida a alguien, pensé que debía intentarlo. —Sarada replicó, luego puso los ojos en blanco. —Por supuesto, funcionó. —Ella tomó otro bocado de su omelet. —Saben, sé que es el ex Hokage y un ninja realmente increíble y todo, pero Kakashi-sama seguro que es caricaturesco algunas veces…

Ante eso, Sakura no pudo evitar el reírse, ni siquiera Sasuke pudo esconder el suave tirón de una de las comisuras de su boca. Sakura estaba feliz de verlo… antes de su discusión del otro día, él no hubiera mostrado diversión tan abiertamente (o abiertamente para él, de cualquier forma), y tomó eso y su anterior intercambio como señales de que él hablaba en serio cuando dijo que lo intentaría.

Sin embargo, tan rápido como la felicidad la llenó, la tristeza vino para reemplazarla… Había estado haciendo todo lo que podía hacer para olvidar que habían pasado más de dos semanas desde la última vez que había visto a Kakashi, pero una vez que la preocupación por los sentimientos de Sasuke y que la risa por los comentarios de Sarada pasaron, se quedó incapaz de evitar el pensar en el hombre de cabello plateado, y alguna parte de ella incluso fue tan lejos como para sentirse celosa porque su hija iba a pasar algo de tiempo con él.

Ella suspiró mientras llevaba un pepinillo a su boca. Celosa de su propia hija… Y cuando su esposo estaba haciendo un visible esfuerzo para cambiar además… para cambiar porque ella _le pidió_ cambiar…

Sakura estaba comenzando a pensar que realmente era una persona terrible después de todo… ¿Por qué no podía estar satisfecha con la vida que tenía, con el hecho de que finalmente su familia estaba junta y feliz (o trabajando en ello en cualquier caso)?

Frunciendo el ceño, comió otro pepinillo.

Tal vez estaba siendo muy dura consigo misma. Tal vez sólo necesitaba más tiempo… _sólo_ había pasado poco más de un día desde su pelea con Sasuke; era irracional esperar que sus sentimientos cambiaran tan rápidamente… ¿cierto?

Ella levantó la mirada para encontrar a Sasuke estudiándola, y su rostro automáticamente se sonrojó. ¿Sabía lo que estaba pensando?

Aunque, incluso si él lo sabía, parecía que su sonrojo tuvo un efecto involuntario en él, porque sus ojos se oscurecieron y cayeron hacia su boca. Una parte de ella –la parte que estaba enamorada de él desde años- se calentó instintivamente en respuesta, y ella sabía que él sabía, porque él levantó una ceja, y su mirada se volvió incluso más oscura mientras la levantaba para encontrar la de ella.

Sonrojada en varios niveles, Sakura le vio y sacudió la cabeza, discretamente gesticulando hacia su hija, quien seguía comiendo sin darse cuenta de lo que sus padres estaban haciendo. Pero en lugar de retroceder ante su advertencia, Sasuke sólo le dio una pequeña sonrisa presumida a su esposa que prometía cosas que la hicieron sonrojar contra su voluntad, y fue entonces que ella estuvo segura de que era una terrible persona, porque sólo una terrible persona sería capaz de excitarse –incluso si era sólo un poquito- por un hombre cuando quería a otro.

Repentinamente avergonzada, ella rompió el contacto visual para mirar hacia su plato. Era lo mejor, se dijo a sí misma… era lo mejor si Sasuke podía excitarla –estaban intentando hacer que su matrimonio trabajara, y tal vez si podía hacer que ella respondiera a él de esa manera, eventualmente ya no querría a Kakashi…

Suspiró de nuevo.

Aunque, incluso si se decía así misma todo eso, si era genuinamente honesta, tendría que admitir que _no quería_ dejar de querer a Kakashi… amaba la forma en que él le hacía sentir, y no estaba segura que Sasuke sería alguna vez capaz de hacerla sentir así, sin importar cuántos cambios hiciera, no importaba si él conseguía excitarla.

Pero no podía pensar sobre eso. Escondiendo un ceño fruncido, echó un bocado de arroz en su boca. Se había terminado… lo que fuera que tenía con Kakashi se había terminado, y necesitaba concentrarse en su matrimonio y su familia.

Incluso si dolía. Incluso si se sentía culpable.

Luchó para tragarse el arroz.

Incluso si, profundamente, deseaba que fuera Kakashi –no Sasuke- quien estuviera sentado frente a ella justo en ese momento, jugando con los ojos con ella.

Como extrañaba aquellos ojos gris carbón…

Levantándose repentinamente, Sakura tomó su plato, tazón y palillos. —De acuerdo, chicos. Me tengo que ir. —Dijo bruscamente. —Sarada, asegúrate de limpiar lo del desayuno antes de que te vayas.

Su hija asintió, y Sakura caminó hacia la cocina para dejar los platos en el fregadero, luego caminó de regreso a la mesa para dar un breve beso en los labios de Sasuke antes de dirigirse a la entrada.

Luego de calzarse los zapatos y tomar su bata blanca, levantó la mano hacia la agarradera de la puerta, pero cuando su mano tocó el pomo, dudó.

—Y saluda a Kakashi por mí. —Agregó con un falso tono alegre, luego se paró rápidamente en el pórtico, recordando justo antes de cerrar la puerta asomar la cabeza y gritar: "¡Los amo!"

Sarada ondeó la mano. —¡También te amo, Mamá!

Sakura sonrió a su hija, luego miró a los ojos a Sasuke. Él inclinó la cabeza, dándole otra de esas ligeras sonrisas presumidas. Sonrojándose de nuevo, se giró y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Una vez que llegó a la acera, dejó salir un profundo aliento y miró hacia el cielo, preguntándose irritadamente por qué era tan normal cuando todo en su vida… no lo era tanto.

Apretando los dientes, les dirigió a las esponjosas y blancas nubes una mirada de enfado, luego, finalmente se movió hacia el hospital.

* * *

Cuando Kakashi llegó al campo de entrenamiento (a unas muy razonables 9:32 a.m., pensó), la primera cosa que notó fue a Sarada-chan viéndole furiosamente, un dedo extendido en su típica señal acusatoria.

La segunda cosa que notó fue el chakra de Sasuke viniendo desde la dirección del bosque al final del campo.

La tercera cosa que notó fue que Sarada-chan no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de su padre, lo que, combinado con el hecho de que él mismo había sido incapaz de sentir a Sasuke en Kusagakure, significaba que su antiguo estudiante estaba manteniendo intencionalmente su chakra a niveles demasiado bajos para que un genin lo detectara, pero lo suficientemente altos como para que alguien con las habilidades de Kakashi lo detectara.

Sinceramente, le molestaba. ¿Por qué Sasuke sentía la necesidad no sólo de espiar la sesión de entrenamiento de su hija sino también dejarle saber a su maestro que estaba espiando? ¿Estaba preocupado por el hecho de que su hija había elegido trabajar con su viejo maestro ese día?

Kakashi levantó una perezosa pero deliberada ceja plateada en la dirección del chakra, sabiendo que Sasuke la vería.

Por un lado, suponía que podía entender por qué Sasuke estaría preocupado, pero por el otro, no pudo evitar sentir que Sasuke no tenía derecho de estarlo… él no había estado ahí para entrenar a Sarada-chan antes; no debería estar enojado –o al menos demostrar que lo estaba- porque la chica todavía quería entrenar con la persona que había tomado ese rol en su ausencia.

Y si Sasuke estaba preocupado porque su hija estuviera perdiendo el tiempo de su entrenamiento con alguien más, bien… incluso si fuera cierto que, como estaban las cosas, Kakashi era el ninja más débil, había perdido el sharingan y Sasuke había obtenido el rinnegan, pero él _seguía_ poseyendo más de mil jutsus; tenía mucho que ofrecer como entrenador. Sasuke no debería estar preocupado por eso.

Lo que significaba que eran probablemente simples celos después de todo…

—¿Qué sucede con usted? —Sarada demandó gruñonamente. —Soy yo quien ha tenido que esperar una E-TER-NI-DAD.

Kakashi retiró su atención de los árboles y la situó en la chica morena, quien ahora estaba de pie con las manos en sus caderas, recordándole una vez más a su madre.

Él contuvo un suspiro, entrecerrando los ojos en su lugar. —No es nada. —Dijo. —Y difícilmente creo que estuvieras esperando una E-TER-NI-DAD.

Ella frunció el ceño. —¿Cómo lo sabría? No estaba aquí.

Kakashi se encogió de hombros. —Lo sé todo, Sarada-chan.

Él fue recompensado con unos ojos en blanco, y luego ella volteó su mano con desdén. —Y, ¿Qué haremos hoy?

Kakashi fingió confusión. — _Tú_ organizaste esta sesión de entrenamiento… de hecho, me amenazaste con vehemencia… así que asumí que tenías un plan…

Sarada abrió la boca para hablar, luego la cerró y frunció el ceño.

Escondiendo una divertida sonrisa, Kakashi asintió con entendimiento. —De acuerdo, bien… —Él llevó un dedo a sus labios, después elevó los ojos al cielo, y canturreó. —Bien, ya que has estado trabajando en tus habilidades de rastreo esta semana- —Él sintió la mirada irritada que ella le estaba dando pero mantuvo la suya hacia arriba. —Creo que podemos seguir con eso. Voy a crear un número de clones, los cuales se esconderán… mantengamos el área restringida a solamente los campos de entrenamiento, pero todos los campos de entrenamiento valen, no sólo este…

La chica morena asintió.

—Dependerá de ti encontrar cada clon antes de la puesta de sol-

Sarada elevó una mano para detenerlo. —Espere… ¿Antes de _la puesta de sol? ¡_ ¿Cuántos clones va a crear?!

Kakashi la miró e hizo una cara especulativa. —Oh… No lo sé… ¿Diez?

Sus ojos se abrieron. — _¿Diez?_ ¡Me tomo _dos días_ encontrar a _uno_ de usted!

Kakashi se río entre dientes. —Bueno, habrá algunas reglas más esta vez… Los clones no se moverán de sus puntos, y no pelearán o intentarán escapar una vez que los encuentres.

Sarada no dijo nada por un momento, parecía que estaba considerando la tarea. —De acuerdo. —Dijo finalmente. —Adelante. —Un segundo después, una traviesa sonrisa extendiéndose en su rostro. —¿Qué obtengo si los encuentro a todos a tiempo?

Kakashi inclinó la cabeza hacia ella y levantó un hombro. —¿Ser mejor en tu trabajo?

Con una expresión tanto irritada como decepcionada, Sarada suspiró y se cruzó de brazos. —Bien, bien…

Suavizando los ojos, Kakashi le palmeó la cabeza. —Te diré qué… si encuentras a los diez clones _y_ a mí antes de la puesta de sol, te invitaré la cena.

El rostro de la chica inmediatamente brilló, pero después entrecerró los ojos hacia él.

—Será mejor que no me deje con la cuenta. —Le advirtió. —O yo-

—Sí, sí. —Kakashi interrumpió. —Obtendrás tu venganza cuando menos me lo espere.

Sarada asintió firmemente. —Sip. Y estaba pensando en tinte de cabello purpura… neón purpura… Tal vez incluso de ese que brilla en la oscuridad…

Kakashi sólo le dio su clásica sonrisa en respuesta. —Probablemente deberías preocuparte en encontrarnos a todos primero… —Apuntó, luego hizo el sello de manos para el Kage no Bunshin no Jutsu.

Un instante después, diez copias del Ninja que Copia aparecieron en los campos.

—Cierra los ojos, Sarada-chan. —Kakashi instruyó, y cuando ella obedeció, él y sus clones usaron el Shunshin no Jutsu para desaparecer a sus respectivos escondites.

* * *

Mientras Sarada comenzaba su búsqueda, su maestro de cabello plateado apareció en una rama al otro lado del árbol que su padre estaba ocupando y fue saludado con un simple "Kakashi".

—Sasuke. —Respondió, igualmente sin tono, inclinando la espalda contra el tronco. —¿A qué debo el placer?

Su antiguo estudiante sólo giró un kunai alrededor de su dedo.

Así que sería así, Kakashi pensó.

Una vez más, al igual que cuando se habían parado uno frente al otro en el campo de Kusa, Kakashi sintió que eran como dos cavernícolas peleando por una pareja.

Y, una vez más, él se preguntó si Sasuke estaba consciente de ello.

Honestamente, si el aire entre ellos no hubiera sido tan tenso, Kakashi tal vez se hubiera reído, la situación era tan ridícula. Aquí estaban, viejo maestro y viejo estudiante, dos hombres que eran tan parecidos en tantas formas… incluyendo la mujer que amaban… descansando en lados opuestos del árbol en algún tipo de punto muerto en reversa.

No era algo que él hubiera predicho dieciocho años atrás… pero aquí estaba.

—Sólo sentí curiosidad. —Sasuke replicó al final, deteniendo el movimiento de su kunai para lanzarlo hasta que golpeó el poste central con un ruido sordo.

—Vas a delatar mi posición. —Kakashi dijo con una ligera pizca de desapruebo en su voz.

—Mm. —Sasuke murmuró, obviamente no preocupado.

Se quedaron en silencio por algunos minutos.

—¿Por qué estás entrenándola? —El ninja moreno preguntó finalmente.

Kakashi se encogió de hombros. —Me pidió hacerlo. —Respondió, luego dio una risa irónica. —Mejor dicho, me ordenó hacerlo o me recompensaría con dolor. Es bastante creativa cuando se trata de formular castigos.

Mientras hablaba, Kakashi no pudo evitar que la parte más básica de él esperara que Sasuke estuviera herido al saber que su hija había sido quien pidió la sesión de entrenamiento, pero esa parte inmediatamente fue contrarrestada por la mayor parte de sí mismo que se preocupaba por su alguna vez estudiante que seguía siendo una de sus preciadas personas.

Al final, se odió a sí mismo por desear incluso por un segundo lastimar intencionalmente al hombre que había crecido de ese chico que había jurado proteger… Después de todo, no era culpa de Sasuke que Kakashi se hubiera enamorado de su esposa. No era culpa de Sasuke que él se hubiera vuelto un competidor como resultado…

Kakashi apretó el puño.

Pero él _olía_ como ella, como Sakura… no como a sexo pero sí como su cabello, su piel… a lo que ella era.

Y le mataba.

Incluso si Kakashi sabía que sería de esa manera -¿Cómo podía no serlo? Vivían juntos, dormían juntos, esposo y esposa- pero incluso así, se sintió como una puñalada en su corazón.

Porque _él_ había olido como ella no hacía tanto tiempo atrás… sus almohadas y sus sábanas habían olido como ella… su camiseta había olido como ella… su apartamento había olido como ella…

Y ahora era Sasuke.

Los pensamientos de Kakashi fueron interrumpidos por la voz de su rival. —Ya veo. —Sasuke dijo, luego se detuvo. —Estabas entrenándola mientras estaba… lejos…

—Estaba. —Kakashi confirmó.

Hubo otro momento de silencio, después Sasuke se enderezó sólo para dudar una vez más antes de murmurar: "Gracias."

En el siguiente instante, sin siquiera darse la vuelta, él ya no estaba.

* * *

 **N/A:** En el siguiente capítulo veremos a nuestros héroes encontrándose cara a cara de nuevo :)

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Disculpen la tardanza; tuve que hacer un viaje de emergencia el día viernes y no podía actualizar de ningún lado. Pero aquí tienen.

Responderé en la semana sus mensajes y, de momento, las personas sin cuenta no tendrán respuesta (Tal vez actualice el capítulo en la semana, pero no les garantizo nada). Aún así, muchas gracias por sus amables comentarios y por sus lecturas.

¡Un abrazo!


	52. Capítulo 52

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **Better Man**_ pertenece a **Kakashisgf** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción. Agradezco también a la autora por su trabajo como beta reader.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

 **Un Mejor Hombre**

 **Capítulo 52**

"Gracias" era muy posiblemente la última cosa que Kakashi había esperado que viniera de la boca de Sasuke justo entonces, y le tomó un minuto sobreponerse a su sorpresa.

Cuando él lo hizo, no estaba muy seguro de qué sentía exactamente… había una innegable culpa ahí- recibir una expresión de gratitud de la misma persona que había él había estado traicionando le hirió, especialmente cuando se obligó a denotar que él originalmente sólo se había ofrecido a entrenar a Sarada-chan porque era hija de _Sakura…_ El hecho que él había continuado entrenando a la chica porque disfrutó de hacerlo no negaba su motivo inicial, no importaba lo que él se dijera a sí mismo.

Frunciendo el entrecejo, cerró los ojos y reclinó la cabeza contra el árbol.

Por supuesto que sentía culpa ante el "Gracias" de Sasuke… y esa culpa era tal vez más fuerte que cualquier culpa que había sentido por su relación con Sakura hasta ese momento, tal vez incluso más fuerte que la culpa que sintió cuando vio en sus angustiados ojos desde su mesa de café después de la sala de examinación, tal vez incluso más fuerte que la culpabilidad que sintió cuando escuchó sus sollozos mientras se aferraba a él después de la primera vez que hicieron el amor…

La culpa que estaba sintiendo tal vez era la más fuerte porque esa palabra le recordó que –pese a todo su ausentismo, pese a todo lo que Kakashi había discutido consigo mismo antes de dar el siguiente paso con Sakura- a Sasuke _le importaba_ su familia. Él era distante, era cierto… pero él no era alguien sin emociones, y lo que Kakashi había estado intentando _lo lastimaría…_

Así que sí, había culpa… pero no era todo.

Abrió los ojos y se quedó viendo a las hojas sobre él, intentando determinar el nombre apropiado para lo demás que estaba sintiendo.

"Irritación", suponía… la pesada culpa que él estaba sintiendo estaba acompañada por más que una leve irritación, porque sospechaba que Sasuke no _sólo_ había estado diciendo "Gracias"…

Mientras su ex alumno quizás había madurado en los últimos años, un sincero "Gracias" parecía poco característico, incluso para el Sasuke de ahora… Kakashi no tenía duda que, en algún nivel, Sasuke estaba de hecho agradecido porque su hija había tenido una figura paterna que admirar, para entrenar, pero tenía problemas creyendo que Sasuke estaba realmente, genuinamente de acuerdo con ello… que _Sasuke –_ quien hasta sólo un par de semanas atrás no había dado indicación de querer regresar a Konoha- había sobrepasado su egoísmo lo suficiente como para únicamente sentir gratitud en respuesta a saber que otro hombre había esencialmente tomado su lugar… incluso un padre menos solipsista habría tenido dificultad para no sentir cierta cantidad de celos, sin importar si sabía o no que la situación había sido buena para su hija.

Y Kakashi estaba muy familiarizado con lo difícil que podría ser mantener la forma en que _realmente_ te sentías en línea con la forma en que sabías que te _debías_ sentir... lo había experimentado por sí mismo minutos antes cuando, por un breve momento, quiso herir a Sasuke simplemente porque el hombre de cabello oscuro estaba casado con la mujer que él amaba.

Sí, él _sabía_ que no era culpa de Sasuke, justo como _sabía_ que él se preocupaba por Sasuke, que se veía a sí mismo en el joven hombre en muchas formas, que quería lo mejor para él. Y él _sabía_ que debería estar contento porque su atormentado ex estudiante finalmente se iba a quedar, que finalmente iba a intentar ser feliz y hacer felices a su esposa e hija.

Pero _saber_ todo eso no evitaba que Kakashi _sintiera_ dolor y celos y luego quisiera proyectar irracionalmente ese dolor y celos en el hombre que tenía todo lo que él deseaba –Sakura, Sarada-chan, _una familia…_ particularmente cuando ese hombre lo había dejado tan fácilmente detrás por más de una década.

Incluso sabiendo que podía entender y parcialmente empatizar con los problemas de Sasuke no podía evitar sentir en lo más profundo de su corazón –no importaba cuanto intentara ignorarlo- que Sasuke no merecía lo que tenía si continuaba abandonándolo cuando ya no tenía una razón verdadera para hacerlo.

No, Kakashi no podía obligarse a creer que _ese_ Sasuke, el que se había alejado de su familia por lo que realmente sólo podía ser interpretado como egoísmo, era capaz de agradecer a otro hombre por actuar como figura paterna para su hija y que eso sólo significara eso, sólo "gracias"…

Al final, parecía que la intención primaria de Sasuke no había sido transmitir gratitud si no indicarle a Kakashi que ya no era necesario, que ahora que su _verdadero_ padre estaba de regreso, él no tenía que entrenarla más…

"Gracias, pero lo tengo todo cubierto ahora… puedes volver a tu lectura o a lo que sea que tú hagas", eso era lo que Sasuke realmente estaba diciendo.

Y eso le irritaba muchísimo… Kakashi y Sarada había construido una relación en los últimos meses, una que le había dado a ella una presencia adulta masculina en su vida que realmente no había tenido antes, una que era sencilla pero que también le ayudó a crecer como ninja, una que le hacía sentir lo suficientemente cómoda como para acudir a él con sus problemas…

No había razón por la que él no pudiera continuar entrenándola periódicamente si ella quería que lo hiciera.

Con un suspiro, él sacó su libro anticipándose al chakra de la niña en cuestión que se aproximaba.

Realmente, no importaba cuan culpable o cuán irritado se sentía, y no importaba lo que Sasuke quería decir con su "Gracias"… Kakashi no iba a rechazar a Sarada-chan si le pedía entrenarla o si lo acechaba para que pudiera dejar salir sus problemas con alguien en quien confiaba –la última cosa que necesitaba era otra figura paterna abandonándola, y aunque Kakashi tenía muchos defectos, abandonar a las personas que a él importaban no era uno de ellos.

* * *

Un minuto después, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una niñita saltando para unirse a él en la rama.

—¡Lo encontré! —Declaró.

La sonrisa que se extendió en su rostro era de indudablemente triunfante, y tenía un brillo en el ojo que recordaba a una victoriosa Sakura, pero Kakashi se obligó a suprimir sus recuerdos sobre la mujer que él amaba y adoptó una expresión de sorpresa en su lugar, luego frunció el ceño. —Debiste hacer trampa. —Remarcó antes de cerrar su libro y meterlo en su bolsillo.

Sarada sacudió la cabeza. —¡No lo hice! —Declaró firmemente, luego le miró con curiosidad. —¿Por qué arrojaste ese kunai?

Aunque él estaba suspirando a Sasuke internamente, Kakashi externamente encontró la cuestionadora mirada de la chica con una plana de su parte y perezosamente levantó un hombro. —Se cayó. —Respondió desinteresadamente.

Sarada se cruzó de brazos y levantó una ceja incrédula en su dirección. —¿Cómo terminó cayendo perfectamente en el medio de un poste si se cayó? —Demandó.

Kakashi llevó un dedo a su boca y levantó los ojos como si estuviera pensando. —Bien… incluso mis errores son increíbles, supongo. —Canturreó finalmente, luego sonrió su típica sonrisa a la genin morena.

Sarada hizo un valiente esfuerzo para convencerse, pero Kakashi podía ver que ella quería reírse, y él profundizó las arrugas en sus ojos hasta que ella finalmente dejó salir un resoplido y puso los ojos en blanco. —Está mintiendo. —Le acusó, una sonrisa tirando las comisuras de sus bocas. —Como sea, lo encontré.

Kakashi asintió de acuerdo. —Sí, lo hiciste… ¿Qué hay de mis clones?

Sarada giró la cabeza. —Todavía estoy trabajando en eso. —Gruñó, sus mejillas tintadas de rosa.

Sacando de nuevo su libro, Kakashi se sentó y descansó la espalda contra el árbol. —Ah. —Dijo alegremente. —Sólo esperaré aquí entonces. Tengo que ponerme al día con mi lectura de cualquier forma.

Con eso, él abrió en la página en que lo había dejado y mantuvo el libro hasta su nariz, pretendiendo leer e ignorando a la genin frente a él.

Luego de un momento, él escuchó a Sarada bufar, y luego salió del árbol y salió en búsqueda de sus clones.

Sonriendo suavemente mientras su chakra se alejaba, Kakashi decidió que, culpable o no culpable, él no iba a dejar que Sasuke destruyera el lazo que él y Sarada-chan habían desarrollado… su antiguo estudiante iba a tener que aprender a vivir con una de las consecuencias de su extendida ausencia de la vida de su hija.

* * *

Esa noche, Sakura levantó la mirada de su trabajo mientras su hija se derrumbaba derrotada sobre el sofá frente a ella.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó, dejando su archivo sobre la mesa de café.

—No pude encontrarlos a todos. —Sarada murmuró, viendo hacia sus manos.

Sakura inclinó la cabeza, confusa. —¿Todos de qué?

—Los clones de Kakashi-sama. —Su hija replicó, sonando desmoralizada.

—Ah… Bien… —Sakura comenzó, insegura de qué decir. —¿Cuántos encontraste?

—Cinco… más Kakashi-sama. —Sarada dijo, luego se encorvó aún más en los cojines. —Pero eran diez clones…

—Cinco es un montón cuando estás hablando de un ninja legendario… ¿Y encontraste al verdadero también, cierto? —Sakura apuntó.

Su hija pareció animarse un poquito ante eso… sólo para fruncir el ceño de nuevo un segundo después. —Pero él dijo que sólo me invitaría la cena si los encontraba a todos…

Sakura sonrió confortadoramente. —Estoy segura de que los encontrarás todos la siguiente ocasión… ¿Y quién sabe? Tal vez te invitará de cualquier forma si trabajas muy duro.

Sarada pareció no convencida, y Sakura se mordió el labio, intentando encontrar una forma de hacer que su hija se sintiera mejor. —Bueno, qué hay de esto… —Dijo después de un minuto. —Estaba pensando que podíamos ir juntos de picnic mañana ya que no tengo que ir al trabajo.

Ante eso, Sarada se animó. —¿Con Kakashi-sama?

La emoción que brilló en los ojos de su hija envió un dolor punzante a través del pecho de Sakura, pero lo mantuvo escondido. —No… —Replicó titubeante. —Decía con tu papá.

Aunque Sarada consiguió esconderlo casi inmediatamente, Sakura vio el breve destello de decepción que cubrió su cara. —¿No crees que será divertido? —Preguntó cuidadosamente.

Su hija lució sorprendida, y luego frenéticamente hizo un gesto negativo. —No, no… será divertido. —Agregó con una sonrisa falsa, claramente aplacándola.

Sakura suspiró. —¿Pero…?

Con las manos cayendo, la chica morena alejó los ojos y no dijo nada por un momento. —Es sólo que extraño un poco comer con Kakashi-sama… —Explicó silenciosamente.

La sorpresa de Sakura sobrepasó el dolor que sintió ante la mención del cómo solían ser las cosas… no se había dado cuenta que Sarada había invertido así en Kakashi.

 _Tal vez ella estaría de acuerdo con ello…_ Sakura Interna sugirió inútilmente, causando que el corazón de Sakura se torciera.

 _Cállate._ Ella gruñó, y afortunadamente, su ser interno decidió escuchar por una vez, porque no creía ser capaz de manejar más pensamientos como ese mientras intentaba confortar a su hija…

Con una mirada de entendimiento, Sakura se inclinó hacia adelante así que estaba más cerca de Sarada. —Yo también. —Admitió a regañadientes, aunque esperando que la verdadera profundidad de su tristeza no se mostrara. —Pero tu papá acaba de regresar, así que deberíamos intentar conocernos un poco más…

Su hija suspiró. —Lo sé…

Sakura no pudo evitar el imitar el suspiro de la chica. —Sarada, sé que todo esto es nuevo para ti, y probablemente no te sientas muy cómoda cerca de tu papá todavía, pero lo harás. —Dijo optimista. —Han estado entrenando juntos, e iremos de picnics y haremos las cosas que las familias hacen, y antes de que lo sepas, será como si siempre hubiera estado aquí.

Sarada instantáneamente frunció el ceño, y Sakura podía sentir el humor del aire cambiar abruptamente antes de que su hija abriera la boca.

—¿Cómo podría ser como si siempre hubiera estado aquí? —Sarada gritó incrédulamente. —¿… _Siempre?_ ¡Él _no_ ha estado aquí! —Mientras hablaba, su tono ascendió en registro, y luego ella estaba de pie con los puños apretados a sus costados. —Él sólo regresó de pronto y espera que actuemos como- como si fuera _normal_ o algo…

Ella miró con enojo a su madre, casi retándola a responder mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a llenar sus ojos. Cuando Sakura se quedó sin palabras ante el inesperado arrebato de su hija, no- no podía- decir algo. Sarada sacudió la cabeza en molesta frustración. —Bien, _no_ es normal. —Argumentó. —¡Y nunca lo será!

Todavía fija en su lugar, Sakura sólo pudo observar a Sarada caminar por el corredor hacia su habitación gruñendo. —¡Lo odio! —Gritó. —¡Lo odio, y no quiero ir a ningún estúpido picnic!

El ruido sordo de la puerta abriéndose hizo a Sakura retroceder, y cuando dio la espalda al corredor ahora vacío, ella vio que Sasuke había recién entrado a la casa, habiendo regresado de visitar a Naruto.

Su corazón automáticamente cayó a su estómago… por la estudiada inexpresividad en su rostro, podía decir que había escuchado la última parte de lo que su hija dijo, y ella sólo podía imaginar lo que él debía estar sintiendo.

—Sasuke… —Susurró, levantándose y moviéndose hacia él, su mano extendida. —No lo dice en serio… sólo está molesta… Es un gran cambio-

La mirada que él le dio la detuvo en seco. —Lo sé. —Murmuró, luego caminó pasándola para llegar a su dormitorio y cerró la puerta detrás de él, dejando a Sakura sola en un casi ensordecedor silencio.

No sabía qué hacer… ni siquiera estaba segura de qué demonios acababa de pasar, lo que había hecho a Sarada irse así –ella había creído que su hija estaba contenta de que su padre hubiera regresado.

Su pecho dolió. Sarada…

Obligándose a salir de su impresión, Sakura caminó hacia el dormitorio de su hija. Luego de escuchar por un momento, golpeó silenciosamente la puerta. —¿Sarada? —La nombró, su voz suave. —Sarada, soy yo…

—¡Vete! —Fue el molesto grito que recibió en respuesta, y Sakura retrocedió de nuevo… Habían tenido discusiones antes, pero esta era la primera vez que Sarada le había callado de estar forma.

Dolía.

—Sarada, déjame entrar. —Sakura casi rogó, sólo para escuchar el golpe de una almohada contra la puerta.

—¡Vete! —Su hija repitió, su voz rompiéndose. —¡No quiero hablar contigo! ¡También te odio!

Con esas tres pequeñas palabras, Sakura fue golpeada con un dolor que nunca había sentido, un dolor casi paralizante, y dejó caer la mano débilmente en su costado. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? ¿Qué hacías cuando su hija te decía que te odiaba?

Las lágrimas se empezaron a formar sin querer en sus ojos, Sakura miró el corredor hacia su dormitorio, preguntándose si debería ir con su esposo.

Pero entonces recordó la mirada en sus ojos mientras la pasaba de largo, y la pesadez en su corazón creció mientras se daba cuenta que realmente no _quería_ ir con él… quería que se sintiera mejor, pero no sabía cómo ayudarlo, especialmente cuando él de manera tan obvia no quería que ella lo hiciera, y luego de lo que Sarada le había dicho, no creía ser de mucha ayuda incluso si supiera cómo, incluso si él le dejara…

El dolor se profundizó, y todo en lo que ella podía pensar era que quería a Kakashi.

Quería el confort que él le daba sólo por ser él, por estar ahí… Quería que él le abrazara. Quería decirle lo que había sucedido y tenerlo para ayudarla a descubrir qué hacer, cómo arreglarlo… como siempre había hecho.

Quería que él le mirara con aquellas profundidades grises y que acunara sus mejillas con sus largas y ásperas manos y le hiciera sentir como si todo fuera a estar bien…

Repentinamente sobrepasada por su tristeza y su necesidad de verlo, Sakura estaba poniéndose los zapatos y saliendo al pórtico y formando un ceño antes de que pudiera pensar más en ello, y un momento después, ella estaba de pie frente a la puerta del apartamento de Kakashi, sus nudillos congelándose a unos centímetros de la madera pintada.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? No podía hacer esto… no podía ir a verlo ahora…

Pero entonces ella estaba golpeando de cualquier forma, y ella lo escuchó moviéndose, y cuando él abrió la puerta, su rostro desenmascarado estaba lleno de sorpresa y preocupación.

—Sakura…—Dijo silenciosamente, inseguro.

La felicidad que de alguna forma atravesó su dolor ante la vista de su guapo rostro, ante el sonido familiar de su voz de nuevo luego de lo que había parecido como una eternidad le aterrorizó, y estaba dividida entre querer correr hacia él y querer correr lejos.

Él pareció notar su duda, porque levantó la mano lentamente para tocarle el brazo mientras repetía su nombre tiernamente, preocupado. —Sakura… ¿Qué sucede?

Cuando sus dedos encontraron su piel, ella no pudo evitar que sus ojos se inundaran, y semi-conscientemente envolvió su mano alrededor de la de él y la apretó, intentando tragarse el bulto en su garganta.

—Ella me dijo que me odiaba. —Fue todo lo que consiguió decir antes de que las lágrimas comenzaran a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

Sin decir nada, Kakashi inmediatamente le jaló al interior y contra sus brazos, y ella lo abrazó casi con desesperación mientras él cerraba la puerta detrás de ella, luego regresó su abrazo, envolviéndola con su cuerpo.

—Kakashi… —Lloró contra su pecho mientras su agarre se fortalecía y él descansó la barbilla en el tope de su cabeza. —Kakashi…—Ella me dijo que me odiaba…

Él la presionó todavía más cerca a sí mismo. —Está bien. —Susurró contra su cabello. —Sakura, está bien…

Incluso si ella no le creía, sus palabras y su presencia y su toque y la forma en que él olía eran como un bálsamo, calmando su desespero hasta que era más una profunda tristeza, y ella no peleó contra él cuando la llevó a su sofá, no peleó contra él cuando la sentó en su regazo, no peleó con él cuando le abrazó mientras ella se acurrucaba contra él y se sintió como si hubiera llegado a casa.

* * *

 **N/A:** Tal vez ella sea una ninja y madura para su edad, pero Sarada sigue siendo una pre-adolescente, ¿Cierto?

Por cierto, lamento la tardanza con este y no responder los comentarios… la vida intervino esta semana, y luego mi musa fue como "No, no puedes escribir este capítulo hasta que saques escenas para el siguiente capítulo…" Las musas, bestias volubles.

* * *

 **Nota de la traductora:**

¡Hola a todos!

Disculpen la tardanza; y... bueno, igual que a Kakashisgf la vida me está dando mucho problema. Una disculpa igual por no responder los mensajes, se me cae la cara de vergüenza.

Actualizo pronto con las respuestas a sus comentarios, porque hay algunos puntos interesantes, sólo tengan un poquito de paciencia, por favor.

Les agradezco muchísimo por continuar leyendo la traducción y su apoyo; un abrazo a todos y prometo ponerme al día en este fin de semana :)


	53. Capítulo 53

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **Better Man**_ pertenece a **Kakashisgf** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción. Agradezco también a la autora por su trabajo como beta reader.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

 **Un Mejor Hombre**

 **Capítulo 53**

—Sabes que no lo decía en serio. —Kakashi dijo suavemente, e incluso el retumbo de su voz en su pecho mientras le abrazaba hizo sentir mejor a Sakura.

—Lo sé. —Suspiró.

Sus lágrimas se habían detenido tiempo atrás, y ellos se habían sentado en un cálido silencio, con los brazos envolviendo al otro, hasta que él habló.

—Sé que no lo decía en serio… Es que- —Se detuvo. —Es que nunca me había dicho eso antes… o algo parecido… Pero supongo que debí haberlo esperado luego que dijera que odiaba a Sasuke…

* * *

Kakashi pasó los dedos ligeramente sobre su costado. —¿Ella dijo que odiaba a Sasuke también? —Preguntó, ligeramente sorprendido.

Sakura asintió, y el movimiento hizo su cabello rozara agradablemente contra la clavícula de él. —Él lo escuchó… —Ella agregó, su voz débil.

—Ah… —Kakashi dio a notar, sintiendo una profunda pena por su ex estudiante moreno, porque él sabía que, no importaba por cuánto Sasuke se hubiera ido y qué tan pobremente él lo demostrara, Sarada era la persona que más amaba en el mundo… y tal vez la única persona que amaba sinceramente.

Él se quedó callado por un momento, luego frunció el ceño. —Si Sasuke escuchó, ¿Por qué no estás-?

—Él no quería hablar conmigo. —Sakura interrumpió, su tono implicando que su respuesta debería haber sido obvia.

—Ya veo. —Kakashi respondió, dándole un ligero abrazo e intentando no pensar sobre el hecho que ella tal vez podría haber querido ir con Sasuke primero y sólo había acudido con él cuando Sasuke se había cerrado para ella…

Una parte de él –la morbosa curiosidad y probablemente su parte masoquista- quería presionar por más detalles, pero el resto de él no estaba seguro de estar listo para hablar con ella sobre el estatus de su matrimonio, y tampoco estaba seguro de que ella quisiera hablarlo, así que no dijo nada más, y la habitación se quedó en silencio por varios minutos.

—¿Estás cómoda? —Preguntó finalmente. —¿Quieres acostarte?

Sakura retrocedió rápidamente ante sus palabras. —Kakashi, no creo-

Sus ojos estaban sorprendidos, y él tuvo que reprimir una risa ante su expresión… eso no era lo que él tenía en mente, pero una vez que ella reveló que ella sí, él no pudo resistir el jugar con ella un _poquito._

—Justo aquí. —Aclaró tranquilizadoramente mientras levantaba una mano hacia su mejilla y le daba una sonrisa ladeada. —En el sillón. Con la ropa puesta. —Luego, después de un Segundo, levantó una traviesa ceja mientras dejaba que su pulgar acariciara su labio inferior. —A menos que quieras…

* * *

Incluso aunque la mirada en sus ojos era burlona, Sakura podía ver un calor también calor en ella, un calor que combinada con el intimo contacto de su mano y la forma en que su media sonrisa se amplió en una sonrisa libertina poniendo a su corazón a latir como loco y su aliento atorarse en su garganta involuntariamente.

—Kakashi… —Susurró, su voz ronca mientras una corriente de deseo recorrió su cuerpo.

Sus ojos cayeron hacia su boca, y luego ella estaba consciente del cuerpo de él alrededor del suyo en una manera muy diferente a como lo había estado cuando él estaba confortándola.

Confortándola…

Ese pensamiento la llevó de vuelta a la realidad, y ella lo golpeó en el pecho.

—¡No digas cosas así! —Ella gruñó, intentando quitarse de su regazo, pero él sólo se río y la jaló de vuelta.

—Estoy bromeando, estoy bromeando. —Se río entre dientes, y ella le miró de malas, odiando la forma en que él podía hacerla perderse con tanta facilidad, odiando la forma en que la familiaridad de él divirtiéndose a costa suya de alguna manera borraba incluso más su tristeza… pero ella no se resistió cuando él deslizó las manos hacia su cintura.

La mirada de él se suavizó. —Aunque, en serio, no intentaré nada… lo prometo.

Con los ojos todavía entrecerrados, Sakura cedió… su cuello _había_ estado un poco adolorido. —Bien. —Gruñó ella. —Pero es mejor que no lo hagas… eso no es por lo que estoy aquí.

—Lo sé. —Murmuró, y aunque su expresión no había cambiado, algo en su tono –una pizca de resignación tal vez- le hizo enlazar los brazos alrededor de su cuello en un apretado abrazo.

* * *

Tomando su abrazo como aceptación, Kakashi quitó a Sakura de su regazo y le ayudó a ajustarse hasta que estaban tendidos uno junto al otro en el colchón, él en su espalda, ella acurrucada contra él, usando uno de sus brazos como almohada.

Mientras ella se acomodaba, deslizó una mano sobre su pecho, y cuando él la cubrió con su propia mano, ella automáticamente curveó los dedos bajo los de él y se acurrucó más cerca, y entonces él no pudo suprimir la idea de que él no había imaginado lo que había visto en sus ojos un par de semanas antes… Incluso si ella tal vez no había querido originalmente venir a verlo esa noche, incluso si él sabía que ella tendría que dejarlo pronto de nuevo, él no podía suprimirla.

—Sarada te extraña también. —Ella dijo repentinamente, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, sus palabras parcialmente silenciadas por su camiseta.

Kakashi canturreó. —Tuve esa impresión cuando ella amenazó con poner tachuelas en todos mis puntos favoritos de lectura si no la veía en los campos de entrenamiento esta mañana…

Sakura levantó la cabeza para atrapar su mirada, una ceja levantada. —¿Ella dijo eso?

—Entre otras cosas…—Él sonrió.

—Esa hija mía… —Sakura suspiró cariñosamente mientras descansaba la mejilla de nuevo contra su pecho.

—Es una buena niña. —Kakashi respondió, trazando la curva de su cadera con la mano del brazo en el que ella estaba tendida.

Él sintió la cabeza de ella moverse en acuerdo.

—Aunque… —Él murmuró maliciosamente. —Probablemente deberías considerar enseñarle que las amenazas y la violencia no son las mejores maneras de demostrar afecto…

Demasiado predecible, Sakura retiró con un jalón la mano fuera de él para picarle las costillas.

Con una adolorida risa, él frotó su costado. —De hecho, tal vez _yo_ debería _enseñarte_ eso primero…

Ella lo picó de nuevo –más duro- y bufó. —¿Quién dijo que estaba mostrándote afecto?

Él levantó las manos en derrota y sonrió desde lo alto de su cabeza. —Sólo seguí tu comportamiento durante los muchos años que nos conocemos… —Se encogió de hombros.

Ella levantó la cabeza, una chispa malvada en sus ojos. —¿Quién dijo que _alguna vez_ te mostré afecto? —Preguntó sin rodeos.

* * *

Sakura tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa victoriosa mientras observaba la sonrisa arrogante de Kakashi convirtiéndose en un puchero ante sus palabras.

—Sí. —Continuó despreocupada, pareciendo ignorante de su angustia. —Podría haber estado golpeándote _todo el tiempo_ porque te _lo merecías_ , no por un sentimiento subyacente de afecto…

Su puchero se profundizó, y ella tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar reírse.

—¿ _Nada_ de afecto? —Murmuró.

Ella sacudió la cabeza con decisión. —¡Nop! Sólo estaba dándote un muy necesario castigo...

Él frunció el ceño. —¿Nada de nada? ¿Estás segura?

—Nada. —Confirmó.

Él lució traicionado. —Creo que necesito reevaluar mi vida…

Sakura lo miró especulativamente. —Probablemente deberías hacer eso por varias razones… —Denotó, apenas conteniendo una risita… pero entonces la comisura de la boca de él se torció ligeramente, y ella ya no pudo contenerse. —¡Tu cara! —Se río.

* * *

—Es una muy buena cara, gracias. —Kakashi replicó arrogantemente, pero sólo consiguió mantener su expresión compuesta por algunos segundos antes que las risas de ella lo hicieran sonreír y abrazarla con fuerza.

* * *

—¿Por qué es tan sencillo hablar contigo? —Sakura preguntó luego que su humor finalmente se hubiera calmado. —¿Por qué es mucho más fácil hablar contigo que con cualquier otra persona?

Sonó genuinamente perpleja, y Kakashi quería reírse. En lugar de eso, soltó su mano para levantarle la barbilla hasta que sus ojos se encontraron.

—No lo sé. —Murmuró, cepillando con los dedos su cabello y sonriéndole cuando ella se sonrojó. —Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, supongo.

* * *

La tierna mirada que él estaba dándole hizo que su corazón revoloteara, y Sakura sintió sus mejillas arder en respuesta mientras el mundo comenzaba a caer de nuevo y se tuvo que obligar a poner atención a su conversación.

—Aunque he conocido a un montón de personas por mucho tiempo… más de lo que te conozco a ti. —Se opuso, frunciendo el ceño. —Pero no me siento… —Sacudió la cabeza. —Es como si pudiera decirte cualquier cosa.

Ella inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad hacia él. —Y tú siempre me haces sentir mejor… —Ella le dio un bufido desconcertado. —La mitad del tiempo, tú apenas dices algo… o me molestas… —Ella lo miró con intención. —Pero de alguna forma todavía consigues hacerme sentir mejor. Es extraño.

* * *

La pequeña arruga en su frente mientras le fruncía el ceño hizo que Kakashi quisiera arrastrar la boca sobre la de ella y mostrarle exactamente cuánto le habían afectado sus palabras, pero no lo hizo; él sólo sonrió presumidamente y apretó su cadera.

Sakura se sonrojó y giró la cabeza, entonces se quedó en silencio por un largo rato antes de volver a verlo a los ojos.

—Te extrañé. —Susurró, y los ojos de él se abrieron en sorpresa mientras su corazón se detenía…

No quería decir eso… ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había pensado en ello…

Pero cuando esos ojos carbón se fijaron en los de ella, las palabras simplemente salieron, y ahora no podía retirarlas; todo lo que podía hacer era verlo con nerviosismo mientras él no hacia otra cosa más que mirarla por aproximadamente medio minuto, y entonces su brazo se apretó alrededor de ella, y la lamentó y deslizó su boca sobre la de ella.

Antes de que pudiera procesar por completo lo que estaba sucediendo, ella ya estaba corriendo la mano en su pecho y en el cabello en su nuca.

No podía pensar correctamente… de nuevo, él había tomado control sobre sus sentidos hasta que él era todo lo que ella conocía… la aspereza de su naciente barba frotándose contra su barbilla mientras él profundizaba el beso, el calor de su mano mientras él acunaba su mejilla, el picante masculino de su aroma mientras lo inhalaba a través de su nariz…

—Kakashi… —Jadeó, su pierna inconscientemente enganchándose a la de él mientras él la sobrepasaba…mientras sus sentimientos por él la sobrepasaban…

Ella lo había extrañado tanto. Ni siquiera era realmente por la forma en que él podía hacer su cuerpo arder con necesidad, aunque por supuesto eso era placentero…

No, simplemente le había _extrañado,_ todo sobre él, incluso la forma en que se burlaba de ella, y todo en ella parecía estar luchando en ese momento para mantenerlo tan cerca como fuera posible.

* * *

Esa mirada en sus ojos… esa emoción en ellos de la que él estaba cada vez más seguro no era producto de su imaginación… Kakashi no había podido evitar el besarla cuando le miró de esa forma y le dijo que lo había extrañado, y cuando ella le besó de regreso y gimió su nombre, no pudo evitar el rodarla debajo de él y presionarla contra el colchón mientras hundía la lengua en su boca.

—Sakura… —Él gruñó, mordiéndole el labio y apretándole el muslo para subir su pierna más alta sobre su cintura.

La deseaba… la deseaba con cada fibra de su ser, pero la parte de él que de alguna forma se las arreglaba para mantenerlo sensato - a pesar de que tenía a la mujer que amaba en sus brazos- sabía que incluso si ella no se odiaba a sí misma (y probablemente a él tampoco) si lo hacían, no podían llevar las cosas más lejos esa noche… No era como antes; Sasuke estaba de regreso, y ella tenía que regresar a casa con él, no a una casa vacía.

Y mientras el sentido del olfato de Sasuke no era lo suficientemente agudo como para detectar que Sakura había sido abrazada por otro hombre si ese otro hombre no estaba usando colonia o alguna otra distinguible fragancia, él _sería_ capaz de oler si ellos tenían sexo, y él _sería_ capaz de oler si ella regresaba a su hogar recién duchada.

Kakashi no quería que el matrimonio de Sakura terminara porque su esposo descubriera que ella había estado teniendo un amorío… si terminaba, él deseaba que fuera porque ella había _decidido_ terminarlo…

Así que se obligó a encontrar la fuerza para evitar que sus manos se hundieran bajo su blusa de la forma en que le urgían hacerlo, y se obligó a encontrar la fuerza para mantener la boca sobre la de ella en lugar de marcar besos a lo largo de su cuello y hacia sus pechos de la forma en que su cuerpo le estaba diciendo que lo hiciera.

Y cuando ella retrocedió para recuperar el aliento, él se obligó a encontrar la fuerza para no besarla de nuevo y en lugar de ello, mover su peso hacia un lado, así él ya no estaba completamente tendido sobre ella.

—Sakura… —Murmuró, trazándole la barbilla con su pulgar.

* * *

Sakura mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras intentaba recobrar el control en el latido de su corazón; por al menos algunos segundos, todo lo que quería era pretender que el mundo real no existía, y no podía hacer eso si podía verlo, si podía ver que estaba en el apartamento de Kakashi, en su sofá…

Porque si podía ver que estaba en el apartamento de Kakashi, entonces tendría que recordar que él vivía ahí mientras ella vivía en una casa con su esposo e hija, y que ese era el mundo real… pero si ella _no podía_ verlo, si todo lo que podía hacer era sentirlo, respirarlo, entonces podía imaginar que estaban en cualquier lado bajo cualquier circunstancia.

Ella apretó su camiseta.

Cuando él silenciosamente le nombró, ella finalmente, de mala gana, abrió los ojos para encontrarlo viéndola con preocupación. Con una suave, triste sonrisa, ella levantó la mano hacia su cara.

 _¿Por qué este tiene que ser el mundo real?_

—No lo es. —Kakashi dijo simplemente.

La mano de Sakura voló hacia su boca. Pensó que la Sakura Interna…

¿Había dicho eso en voz alta?

Mientras ella le miraba boquiabierta, Kakashi sacó suavemente los dedos de sus labios, y el amor en sus ojos hizo que el estómago se le revolviera y que su pecho se hinchara. Inconscientemente sostuvo su mano cuando la apartó de su boca y él acomodó su cuerpo hasta que estuvo descansando completamente de costado, apoyado en un codo, su mano en la suya sobre su abdomen.

—No tiene que ser de esta forma, Sakura. —Repitió, y la calidez en su voz pareció hundirse en su corazón.

Ella suspiró con pesadez. —Sólo han pasado un par de semanas, Kakashi…

—Eso es cierto. —Concedió. —Pero estás aquí…

* * *

Kakashi no estaba seguro de que hubiera dicho la cosa correcta, que hubiera sido el mejor movimiento para llevar la atención al hecho que Sakura todavía estaba engañando a su esposo, y el dolor en sus ojos ante sus palabras le hizo dudar de él mismo incluso más.

Pero entonces ella suspiró de nuevo y asintió. —Lo sé. —Susurró, su mirada cayendo hacia su clavícula. —Estaba tan molesta luego de lo que Sarada dijo, y no quería dejar a Sasuke cuando sabía que él estaba sufriendo, pero…

Se detuvo, y Kakashi esperó para que continuara.

—No sé cómo manejarlo cuando él está herido. —Admitió tristemente. —Y él no… él era quien yo quería que me abrazara…

Su última sentencia fue dicha tan silenciosamente que incluso con su audición, Kakashi casi no pudo escucharla, pero lo hizo, y le llenó con una felicidad agridulce, porque incluso si ella había querido acudir a él primero para reconfortarla, ella todavía no era suya…

Ella deslizó la mano fuera de la de él, y entonces él sintió sus dedos dibujar círculos en su pecho.

—No creo que divorciarme de él sería una buena cosa para Sarada justo ahora… —Dijo eventualmente, y él podía escuchar la fatiga en su voz. —Luego de lo que sucedió esta noche, creo que ella necesita estabilidad… y Sasuke _está_ haciendo un esfuerzo. —Tuvimos una… —Sacudió la cabeza. —Le dije cómo me sentía, y él parece que se lo ha tomado en serio.

Ella volvió a verlo, sus dedos deteniendo su movimiento, y él odió el dolor en sus ojos. —Sólo no creo que sea correcto justo ahora… dos semanas no es suficiente tiempo.

Él dejó salir un profundo aliento. Podía entender lo que estaba diciendo, y su punto sobre Sarada necesitando estabilidad era válida… pero él todavía no quería dejarla ir.

* * *

Sakura observó su rostro mientras él consideraba lo que ella había dicho y el conflicto que vio ahí hizo doler su corazón. Sólo de manera semi-consciente, ella se giró de costado y envolvió un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

—Lamento haber venido aquí así. —Susurró, enterrando la nariz contra su pecho. —No debí haber… No es justo.

Ella lo sintió suspirar, y entonces la acercó. —Está bien. —Murmuró. —No hubiera querido que estuvieras sola después de eso.

 _Sasuke debía estar ahí._ Él pensó amargamente. _Si tú vas a estar con Sasuke, él necesita estar ahí por ti…_

Kakashi apretó la mandíbula mientras reforzaba su abrazo y e hizo a un lado su ira. —Pero nunca vas a descubrir si tú y Sasuke pueden realmente hacerlo funcionar si sigues viniendo a mí cuando necesitas hablar con alguien… —Dijo lentamente, odiaba estarle diciéndole eso, incluso si era la verdad…

Odiaba estar diciéndole que no acudiera a él con sus problemas mientras ella intentaba arreglar su matrimonio, y estaba sintiendo que tal vez él terminaría arrepintiéndose… si ella pensaba que no podía acudir a él, ¿Se quedaría con Sasuke de cualquier forma, incluso si él no le daba lo que ella merecía?

Kakashi cerró los ojos por un momento, debatiéndose, y luego los abrió mientras se reclinaba para verla. —Siempre estaré aquí por ti si me necesitas, pero… —Él pasó la mano sobre su mejilla, y él sabía que ella podía ver su duda. —Pero deberías intentar necesitarlo a él primero.

* * *

—Kakashi…

Sakura una vez más se sorprendió por su poco egoísmo, y sólo le hizo querer quedarse más.

—Yo- —Ella comenzó, luego se detuvo. —Desearía que las cosas fueran diferentes.

—Yo también. —Admitió. —Pero necesitas hacer lo que creas es mejor. No quiero que estés conmigo si tienes dudas.

Ella asintió de mala gana.

Ninguno de ellos dijo algo por varios minutos, y entonces Sakura dejó que su mano vagara de su cintura hacia su mandíbula.

—Debería irme… —Dijo silenciosamente.

Ella sintió los músculos en su mandíbula moverse antes que él se levantara y le ayudara a hacer lo mismo.

—Te acompañaré a la puerta. —Replicó, y ambos se pusieron en pie.

Cuando ambos llegaron a la entrada y ella se hubo puesto los zapatos, ella se detuvo, insegura de qué querría él de ella.

* * *

Kakashi observó a Sakura intentando descubrir qué debía hacer, y finalmente decidió que el mundo podía irse al infierno por un minuto más, y él la arrastró a un largo beso, abrazándola firmemente contra su cuerpo mientras tomaba todo de ella para dejarla irse de nuevo.

* * *

Sakura no peleó con él cuando la acercó hacia sí e inclinó la boca sobre la de ella; ella deseaba ese beso tanto como él, y se levantó en puntillas para acercarse a él tanto como podía.

No quería detenerse. No quería dejar sus brazos, y cuando él deslizó la lengua sobre la suya y apretó su cintura, ella tuvo que recordarse de nuevo porqué creía que necesitaba hacerlo.

Luego de lo que tal vez habían sido minutos, se obligó a separar los labios de los de él, y entonces atrapó su mirada, sabiendo que él sería capaz de ver el anhelo en ella, antes de formar el sello para el Shunshin no Jutsu y transportarse de regreso a la casa que compartía con su esposo e hija, de vuelta al lugar donde ella vivía y Kakashi no.

* * *

Era casi media noche cuando Sakura silenciosamente abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y se deslizó dentro para cambiarse. Sabía que Sasuke le había escuchado entrar, pero él no dijo nada hasta que ella se metió bajo las mantas junto a él.

—¿Dónde has estado? —Preguntó, sin tono como era típico.

—Con Ino. —Respondió automáticamente, y ella no tenía la capacidad emocional para sentirse culpable sobre la facilidad con la que la mentira pasó por sus labios.

—Ah. —Sasuke murmuró.

—Necesitaba a alguien con quién hablar. —Explicó con cansancio, pensando que _eso_ al menos era la verdad. —Y tú viniste aquí y cerraste la puerta, así que asumí que querías estar solo.

Había una pizca de acusación en su voz que no se molestó en esconder, pero su ira residual se desarmó cuando él le dio las gracias.

—Necesitaba algo de tiempo. —Admitió.

Él pareció a punto de decir algo más cuando fue detenido por un cuidadoso golpe en su puerta.

—¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Puedo entrar?

Era Sarada. Sasuke y Sakura intercambiaron miradas, y él asintió.

—Entra. —Sakura dijo suavemente, y la puerta crujió mientras se abría y su hija entraba por ella, sus ojos puestos en el suelo. —¿Qué sucede?

Sarada retorció las manos juntas nerviosamente. —Lo siento… —Susurró. —No era verdad lo que dije antes.

Sakura suspiró. —Está bien, cariño. —Replicó. —Lo sabemos. —Ella escuchó un sollozo viniendo de la dirección de su hija, y su corazón dolió. —Está bien. —Repitió. —Ven aquí.

Ante eso, Sarada corrió hacia la cama y arrojó los brazos alrededor de su madre. —De verdad lo siento, Mamá… No sé por qué estaba tan enojada. —Lloró mientras Sakura la abrazaba y acariciaba su espalda confortadoramente.

Para su completa sorpresa, Sasuke se sentó y se inclinó para poder poner la mano en la cabeza de su hija, una acción que inmediatamente hizo que Sarada le diera la espalda a Sakura para envolver los brazos alrededor del cuello de su padre.

—Lo siento mucho, papá. —Sollozó, enterrando la cara en su hombro. —¡Por favor, no te vayas! No era verdad…

Sakura observó mientras Sasuke abrazaba a su niña. —No me voy a ninguna parte. —Dijo tiernamente.

—Por favor, no te vayas de nuevo… —Sarada repitió, lágrimas ahogando su voz, y Sakura levantó la mano para pasar los dedos a través de su cabello, intentando reconfortarla.

—Está bien, Sarada… nadie se va a ningún lado. —Le aseguró.

Incluso mientras ella hablaba y con más agudeza cuando Sasuke abrió su brazo para permitirle entrar al abrazo, el corazón de Sakura se torció mientras sin poder evitarlo pensaba en Kakashi, mientras lo extrañaba… pero al menos por ahora, mientras se sentaba en la cama con los brazos alrededor de su esposo e hija, sabía que estaba tomando la decisión correcta.

* * *

 **N/A:** Más diversión y juegos están por venir, al menos en un rato más.

Para MissHuffer, actualizo cuando finalizo un capítulo… No soy lo suficientemente paciente como para dejar estar las cosas :)

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

Nuevamente una disculpa. Esta semana cumplí años y la verdad es que no pude traducir el capítulo por andar dándome respiros lol Literalmente terminé hace unos diez minutos, así que iré al grano porque ya tengo sueño: No acabé de nuevo de responder los mensajes, me faltan unas cinco personitas con cuenta, ¡Así que les pido paciencia por favor!

En más líneas generales, **Midori** , **Isabel** y **Zelink970911** , creo aparte de disculparme por no responder de nuevo -al menos no de manera personalizada-, les agradezco su paciencia y sus comentarios. Las opiniones y los sentimientos que plasman en sus comentarios me hacen sentir muy contenta por mi decisión de traducir esta historia. Desafortunadamente, ya no tengo el mismo tiempo que antes como para poder responderles, pero como cada semana les digo, leo siempre lo que me escriben. Además, me sabe mal robarme medio capítulo con mis respuestas larguísimas...

En fin... Les agradezco que continúen leyendo la traducción. Ya nos queda cosa de nada, así que me gustaría que siguieran pasándose a leer y a dejar sus comentarios bonitos. Por esta semana es todo.


	54. Capítulo 54

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **Better Man**_ pertenece a **Kakashisgf** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción. Agradezco también a la autora por su trabajo como beta reader.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

 **Un Mejor Hombre**

 **Capítulo 54**

—¡Mamá!

Sakura se giró para encontrar a Sarada corriendo hacia ella, su emoción fácilmente visible en su rostro. Sasuke estaba siguiendo a su hija a un ritmo normal, y Sakura sonrió brevemente antes de volver la atención a la excesivamente enérgica genin que se había detenido a sus pies.

—Sarada. —Ella frunció el ceño. —No corras en el hospital.

—Lo siento, mamá. —Su hija replicó, luciendo razonablemente contrita por un momento antes de romper a sonreír. —¡Papá dijo que nos llevaría a Ichiraku a cenar!

Sakura sacudió la cabeza desesperada. —¿Has estado hablando con tu tío Naruto de nuevo, no es cierto?

—¡Sí! —Sarada confirmó, pareciendo no haber notado la falta de entusiasmo de su madre. —Naruto-oji-sama estaba en la Torre del Hokage cuando regresamos de nuestra misión, y Boruto-kun dijo que estaba muriéndose de hambre, así que Naruto-oji-sama dijo que deberíamos ir a Ichiraku, pero entonces Hinata-oba-sama –que también estaba ahí- le dijo que ya tenía planeada la cena, así que Boruto no podía ir, y Mitsuki dijo que él tenía que irse a casa de cualquier forma. Pero todavía creía que Ichiraku sonaba realmente bien, y ha pasado _una eternidad,_ así que le pregunté a papá sobre eso, y él dijo que podíamos ir esta noche si estabas de acuerdo. ¿Estás de acuerdo, verdad?

Si Sakura no se hubiera ya dado cuenta que Sarada estaba emocionada, la velocidad con la cual las palabras vinieron de la boca de la niña le habría alertado, y quiso reírse cuando Sasuke llegó y puso una mano en la cabeza de su hija en lo que ella asumió era un intento para calmarla.

—¿Entonces, Ichiraku? —Sakura le preguntó, ahogando una risita ante la forma en que Sarada estaba prácticamente botando bajo su mano.

Ignorando los movimientos de su hija, Sasuke asintió. —Eso parece.

Sakura suspiró. —De acuerdo. —Accedió. —Sólo déjame poner esta tabla en el escritorio de las enfermeras y recoger mis cosas de la oficina.

Sarada inmediatamente lució un puchero. —¡Mamá! —Se quejó.

Levantando una ceja de advertencia, Sakura miró a los ojos a su hija. —Cálmate… Regresaré enseguida.

Con una dramática exhalación, Sarada cruzó los brazos con impaciencia. —Biiiiiiiiiiiien… —Gruñó.

Sakura frunció el ceño con desapruebo y se giró hacia su oficina, pero una vez que su espalda estaba hacia su hija, ella no pudo contener una tierna y pequeña sonrisa; realmente estaba feliz de ver a Sarada tan emocionada, porque aunque las cosas _habían_ mejorado en las semanas posteriores desde el arranque de su hija, no había sido tan sencillo… Sakura podía ver que Sarada frecuentemente se frustraba por la sutileza en las reacciones de su padre con sus historias, y Sasuke todavía no conseguía superar su hábito de automáticamente desviar (o ignorar de plano) cualquier pregunta que Sarada le hiciera sobre él, aunque aparentemente había revelado algunas de sus memorias de vez en cuando mientras entrenaban los dos (uno de esos recuerdos, para la infinita sorpresa de Sakura, incluso involucró a Itachi y algún tipo de ejercicio práctico de objetivos, de acuerdo a Sarada).

En cualquier caso, esta sería sólo la segunda ocasión en que habían salido a comer como familia desde el regreso de Sasuke, y a decir por el entusiasmo de su hija, Sakura tuvo que pensar que sería otro paso en la dirección correcta para los tres.

Sonriendo de nuevo, colgó su bata y recogió su bolsa, luego regresó de vuelta al vestíbulo.

* * *

Un par de horas después, Sakura estaba caminando junto a Sasuke en un silencio que no era incómodo sorprendentemente mientras observaban a su hija liderar su camino a casa.

La cena no había sido particularmente entretenida, pero había ido bien… Sasuke incluso ofreció una breve historia sobre Naruto siendo mutilado por un gato doméstico cuando el Equipo Siete eran genin. Aunque la había contado con su típica falta de expresión y Sakura estaba muy segura de que ella ya le había contado a Sarada la historia, su hija se había reído, y Sakura sabía que lo había hecho intencionalmente para animar a su padre, mostrándole que apreciaba su esfuerzo.

Sakura sonrió suavemente a la espalda de su hija, sintiendo algo cercano al contento que no había sentido en largo tiempo… probablemente desde la mañana que descubrió que Kakashi le había comprado ese cepillo-

Mentalmente sacudió la cabeza. No iba a pensar en eso…

* * *

Pero aparentemente los dioses tenían otros planes para ella, porque tan pronto como intentó aclarar su mente del hombre de cabello plateado tuvo que mirar hacia la calle del frente y él estaba ahí, saliendo de la librería.

Sólo con eso, el sentimiento de contento que había comenzado a formarse dentro de ella se quebró mientras recordaba la última vez que lo había visto, cuando él la arrastró a un profundo beso luego de ayudarla a calmarse, luego de hacerle sentir como si todo estuviera bien de nuevo.

Su respiración se detuvo, y su ritmo inconscientemente se alentó. Quería mirar a otro lado. _Tenía_ que mirar a otro lado.

Pero no pudo, y entonces él la estaba viendo a ella, y todos los sentimientos por él que creyó finalmente había comenzado a superar vinieron de nuevo a la superficie.

Deseó nunca haber girado la cabeza. Deseó que él hubiera permanecido en esa librería por más de cinco minutos. Deseó que ellos hubieran dejado el restaurante antes… o después. Deseó que no fuera el 20º aniversario del _Icha Icha Paradise,_ con su edición especial que era como hierba gatuna para el Ninja que Copia…

Cualquier cosa. Deseó cualquier cosa que pudiera haberles impedido se encontraran mientras ella estaba afuera con Sasuke y Sarada, mientras ella y su esposo y su hija estaban viéndose probablemente como la fotografía de una familia feliz…

Le mataba pensar cómo debía estarse sintiendo, viéndola así. Nunca hubiera querido verlo así. Era irracional… sabía que no sería capaz de evitarlo por siempre, pero eso no evitaba que ella deseara que no hubiera sucedido, y la tristeza que pudo ver en sus ojos –incluso desde la otra calle, incluso aunque ella sabía que él estaba intentando disfrazarlo- esa tristeza hizo un bulto formarse en su garganta, y se encontró a sí misma deseando ir con él, deseando envolver sus brazos alrededor de él y decirle que lo sentía, que todavía lo extrañaba, que todavía le importaba él.

Sabía que estaba mal… sabía que se suponía tenía que volcarse en su familia y poner todo lo que había tenido con Kakashi detrás de ella, pero verlo de manera tan inesperada… no había estado preparada para la forma en que le hizo sentir.

Con un agudo dolor en su pecho, Sakura repentinamente se dio cuenta que el contento que creyó había sentido esa noche y las últimas semanas era mucho menos profundo, más superficial de lo que se había permitido admitir, y se preguntó cómo pudo haber creído alguna vez que era todo, pero entonces todo lo que bastó para descarrilarlo y triturarlo en pedazos fue ese hombre -ese hombre imposible- desde la distancia.

* * *

Kakashi había notado a Sakura antes de que ella se diera cuenta de él y en cierto nivel, había esperado que ella siguiera ignorando su presencia, porque verla así, caminando con su esposo e hija, sonriendo… dolía. Dolía, y él no estaba seguro de ser capaz de esconder su dolor si ella le miraba como si él fuera simplemente otro amigo, como si ella no lo quisiera o necesitara ya ahora que los problemas con su familia parecían estarse resolviendo.

Pero _ella lo notó,_ y él observó su felicidad abruptamente desvanecerse mientras lo veía, sus pasos se alentaron hasta que ella terminó algunos pasos detrás de su familia. No estaba seguro de qué dolía más… si el pensamiento de que ella tal vez estuviera enamorándose de nuevo de Sasuke, o el pensamiento de que el simple contacto visual con él a través de una calle fuera suficientemente para ponerla triste, o el conocimiento de que existía una parte egoísta de él que estaba tomando consuelo en el hecho de haber sido capaz de obtener ese tipo de respuesta de ella, que él podía ver en su rostro que ella lo extrañaba, que aun significaba algo más para ella.

* * *

Kakashi no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí de pie, su mirada fija en la de ella… sabía que no pudo haber sido más de un minuto, pero parecieron años cuando su concentración en ella fue interrumpida por la vista de Sasuke inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás para encontrar a su esposa y luego de mirarla, verlo a él. Levantando una mano y obligando a entrecerrar los ojos, Kakashi notó al hombre moreno, luego, por medio segundo, él dejó su sonrisa falsa relajarse en una más pequeña y torcida mientras encontraba de nuevo los ojos de Sakura antes de girar la cabeza en dirección a su apartamento.

* * *

Cuando Kakashi retiró la mirada de ella y levantó una mano para saludar a su esposo, Sakura sintió como si estuviera saliendo de un trance, y ella no se había recuperado del todo para cuando él regresó su atención a ella, así que no fue capaz de hacer mucho sino observarlo mientras le sonreía suavemente a ella y se alejaba.

—¡Papá! —Sarada gritó, causando que Sakura finalmente volviera a la realidad, y cuando Sasuke fue a ver qué estaba apuntando la chica en una de las ventanas de la tienda, ella lo siguió, usando lo que ella esperaba era una expresión que al menos se pareciera a la que había estado usando antes.

* * *

De pie junto al hombre que había amado por casi más tiempo del que podía recordar mientras él escuchaba a su hija intentando justificar la compra de un nuevo par de guantes… era una escena que representaba todo lo que Sakura había querido por la última década, todo lo que ella alguna vez hubiera deseado, realmente… hasta Kakashi.

Era todo diferente ahora. Verlo así le había sorprendido, y se dio cuenta que lo que había deseado durante tanto tiempo ya no era suficiente, y no pudo evitar el preguntarse si alguna vez lo sería. Sasuke había estado mostrando más emoción, él había estado más comprometido con ella, con Sarada… pero seguía sin ser suficiente. Él lo estaba intentando, y no era suficiente.

Sintiendo un vacío en su estómago, Sakura levantó la mirada de los guantes para ver su reflejo en el cristal y se sobresaltó cuando los ojos de Sasuke encontraron los suyos. Cuando se obligó a sonreírle, tuvo el pensamiento que sí, él había estado intentándolo… _pero ella no._

No realmente.

Con un sorpresivo rayo de claridad, reconoció que una parte de ella, aunque profundamente enterrada, siempre estaba esperando que Sasuke se cerrara de nuevo o se fuera de nuevo, y ella sabía que eso estaba afectando su habilidad para confiar en él, para abrirse a él.

¿Esto era algo que se había desarrollado recientemente? ¿Algo que había venido luego del asunto de los clones, cuando él continuó alejado? ¿O genuinamente en algún momento se compartió con él?

Sakura comenzó a sentir enferma, y tuvo que dejar de mirar los guantes.

Aunque no se había dejado admitirlo antes, la realidad era que ella siempre se había sentido así, como si estuviera caminando en hielo delgado alrededor de él, como si fuera un riesgo hablar mucho sobre sí misma, como si él fuera a rechazarla si lo hacía. Y ella odiaba el pensamiento de él rechazándola, así que había escondido sus sentimientos más profundos, las cosas más complicadas de ella misma, de él; había intentado mantener un humor ligero entre ellos para contrarrestar su pesada personalidad, para evitar que él la viera como una carga más en su vida.

Ella tragó con esfuerzo.

No sabía qué hacer… Su relación con Sasuke _nunca_ sería suficiente si ella no podía compartirse con él, _él_ nunca iba a ser suficiente si todo lo que veía de ella era las pequeñas partes que ella _le dejaba_ ver… No importaba cuanto de él compartía con ella si ella se mantenía cerrada para él… se dio cuenta de eso.

Pero no sabía cómo cambiarlo. Incluso si parecía que tal vez él no lo rechazaría ahora, ella no sabía _cómo_ abrirse a él, cómo superar esos miedos arraigados, ese instinto de hacer lo necesario para evitar que él le dejara, incluso si eso significaba no ser ella misma por completo.

No sabía cómo estar con Sasuke de la forma en que estaba con Kakashi –nunca tenía que pensar sobre ello con Kakashi… sólo _era, era_ ella misma con él. Era natural.

Y era maravilloso.

—¡Vamos, Mamá! —Sarada gritó, y Sakura repentinamente se volvió consciente de que había sido dejado atrás, que Sasuke debió haberle dicho a su hija que no podía tener los guantes y los dos habían continuado su regreso a casa mientras ella había estado ocupada siendo abrumada por una epifanía no deseada.

Componiendo otra sonrisa falsa, Sakura trotó ligeramente para alcanzarlos. Mientras se disculpaba por espaciarse y tomaba su lugar junto a su esposo, él deslizó la mano en su espalda baja, y ella no pudo evitar la culpa punzante que sentía, porque él realmente estaba haciendo lo que ella le había pedido… él estaba siendo más abierto con ella, más afectivo; estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para demostrar que le importaba.

¿Y ella qué estaba haciendo? Le estaba dando todo eso, todo lo que ella le había pedido que le diera –emoción, pensamientos, afecto- se lo estaba dando a otro hombre, no a él. Incluso cuando pensaba no lo estaba, lo estaba haciendo… le había dado más a Kakashi en una sola mirada a través de la calle de lo que le había dado a Sasuke en cualquiera de las conversaciones que habían tenido a lo largo de seis semanas.

Ese conocimiento hizo su corazón doler, y ella estaba preocupada… ¿Sería capaz de sólo _ser_ con Sasuke de la forma en que era con Kakashi? ¿Sería capaz de confiar lo suficiente en él para dejarlo entrar –de confiar en que realmente él se iba a quedar, que no la dejaría a ella y a su hija cuando consiguiera conocerla mejor?

Y si no podía, si lo mejor que podía conseguir con él era un superficial sentido de contento… ¿Sería capaz de hacer que eso fuera suficiente?

* * *

 **N/A:** Las cosas irán un poquito más rápido ahora. Además, estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo para responder sus reviews… ¡No quiero que piensen que no los aprecio!

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

¡Hola a todos!

Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo la traducción y, como dice **Kakashisgf** , por sus amables comentarios. En serio aprecio que sigan aquí...

Ya sé qué están pensando, que Sakura está indecisa de nuevo, pero en este capítulo tuvo una revelación bastante importante sobre su relación con Sasuke y no sólo de su matrimonio y eso es algo positivo, ¿No es cierto?

Ah...

 **Isabel:** Gracias por tu infinita paciencia, lo cierto es que parece que las cosas con Sasuke se compusieron, ¿No? Pero en este capitulo (que han pasado algunas semanas luego de lo de Sarada) parece que la relación de Sakura y Sasuke está en un punto muerto sin importar cuánto parece avanzar. Y entiendo tu sentir respecto a Kakashi, él merece algo mejor (incluso Sakura lo sabe), pero como él dijo, uno mismo sabe qué tanto soporta y él sigue ahí... ¡Gracias por leer!

 **Zelink970911** : Gracias por esperar tanto por tu respuesta. He leído tus comentarios y creo que con el que me quedo es que 'A Sakura ya le vale ver** su relación con Sasuke'. Obviamente tú ya lo leíste y sabes qué pasa después, pero es definitivo que en estos últimos capítulos Sakura se está dando de topes por elegir mal. Es decir, entiendo que todo el punto de elegir a Sasuke es por su hija, a quien la quiere por encima de Kakashi y de Sasuke, y en este intento de mártir cumple con eso de 'el infierno está lleno de buenas intenciones'. Pero en fin... ¿Qué sería de esta historia sin drama? ¡Un abrazo!

 **Midori:** Gracias por retomar el fic y por tu paciencia. Qué bueno que leen las advertencias y me hicieron caso cuando les dije que el fic los iba a traer en un sube y baja emocional lol Y bueno, yo también les dije que aunque odio muchísimo a Sasuke, hubo momentos en que sentí pena por él, pues me alegra no ser la única; como dices tú, tuvo oportunidad antes de recuperar el tiempo perdido y hacer las cosas bien, pero henos aquí... Sobre lo que mencionas del final, hay algunos artículos y demás que indirectamente se responsabiliza al Studio Pierrot por todo el fanservice que hubo con las parejas endgame. Porque según las entrevistas hechas a Kishimoto, él quería que el manga terminara con una "enseñanza de amistad" y no iba a armar parejas porque nunca fue bueno con el romance, pero al parecer Studio Pierrot (y no sé si también Jump estuvo por ahí involucrado) fue quien insistió en dejar a Naruto con Hinata (y eso fue más que obvio porque comenzaron a darle más tiempo en pantalla)... En fin, son chismes, pero alguna verdad deben tener... No creo que Kishimoto haya querido sacarse del arco del triunfo las parejas (y poner a sus personajes en Ooc) sólo porque sí (digo, aparte del dinero). ¡Un abrazo!

Eso es todo por esta semana :D ¡Disfruten del fin de semana!


	55. Capítulo 55

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **Better Man**_ pertenece a **Kakashisgf** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción. Agradezco también a la autora por su trabajo como beta reader.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

 **Un Mejor Hombre**

 **Capítulo 55**

Sakura se cuestionó cuando compró el sauri y la berenjena en el mercado.

Se cuestionó mientras cocinaba el pescado y preparaba la sopa.

Se cuestionó cuando empacó la comida en dos bentos y metió las cajas en la canasta de picnic.

Se cuestionó cuando abrió la puerta y salió al pórtico.

Y cuando se acercó lo suficiente al campo de entrenamiento tres para ver a su hija y a cierto hombre de cabello plateado, cuestionó todo lo que hizo de nuevo…

Pero era su cumpleaños, y ella no quería que él creyera que lo había olvidado; al final, incluso si las cosas eran un desastre ahora mismo, no podía permitir que lo que había sucedido entre ellos arruinara lo que habían construido a lo largo de los años… no podía tolerar el pensamiento de ignorar su cumpleaños, y actuar como si no importara, como si a ella no le importara simplemente porque la única interacción que habían tenido en un mes había sido el contacto visual de una calle a otra una semana atrás.

Además, si ella era honesta consigo misma, tendría que admitir que simplemente quería verlo…

Suspiró y alcanzó las faldas del campo y puso la canasta cerca de sus pies. Se había asegurado de estar lo suficientemente lejos como para que Sarada no la notara, porque ella estaba más que curiosa sobre la forma en que su hija interactuaba con Kakashi cuando ella no estaba cerca… y todavía no había reunido el valor necesario.

Gruñó silenciosamente, molesta consigo misma.

Al menos no había riesgo de que se metieran en problemas con Sarada ahí… Sakura podría verlo, estar con él algunos minutos, escuchar su voz, y no tendría que preocuparse por pelear con la tentación de tocarlo. Era el plan perfecto, todo estaba considerado… incluso había decidido no llevar un bento para ella misma así no tendría que quedarse si todo resultaba incómodo.

Sus pensamientos repentinamente se interrumpieron cuando ella vio a su hija apuntar un pequeño dedo a Kakashi, haciendo lo que Sakura asumió era una cara de enojo que en realidad era más adorable que intimidante. Estaba demasiado lejos como para escuchar lo que Sarada estaba presumiblemente acusando al Ninja que Copia de hacer, pero el intercambio era tan cómico desde la perspectiva física que no importaba, –un perezoso- y larguirucho hombre con una terrible postura y un aspecto que no revelaba absolutamente ninguna reacción visible de la acalorada reprimenda que estaba recibiendo de la mucho más pequeña y claramente indignada chica morena que probablemente media mucho menos de la mitad de su altura pero era el doble de volátil…

Sakura no pudo evitar el reírse para sí misma, y cuando Kakashi tocó su boca y se giró para ver el cielo en esa característica forma que tenía y Sarada se cruzó de brazos y frunció los labios sólo para romper a sonreír por lo que fuera que él dijo en respuesta un momento después (aunque disimuló su expresión y regresó el ceño fruncido, y sacudió un puño hacia él inmediatamente), Sakura no pudo evitar pensar que su hija se veía feliz, cómoda, más animada de lo que estaba alrededor de su padre… no podía imaginarse a Sarada haciendo caras como esas a Sasuke, y no podía imaginar a él apagado su ira con humor.

No era que Sarada no fuera ella misma o no estuviera feliz cuando estaba con Sasuke; sólo era diferente… ella parecía tener una relación mucho más relejada con el ex Hokage, y Sakura sospechaba que su hija veía a Kakashi como algún tipo de confidente –no un compañero, sino un adulto confiable… y uno que no venía con una serie de complicaciones.

Su corazón se calentó mientras observaba a los dos, y estaba contenta de que Sarada lo tuviera en su vida… estaba agradecida de que su hija tuviera la oportunidad –gracias a Kakashi- de conocer a Sasuke sin la presión de él siendo su única figura paterna.

Su pecho estaba demasiado lleno de nuevo… quería deslizar los brazos alrededor del cuello de Kakashi y acercarlo a ella, respirar en él y sentir sus manos en su cintura… Quería mostrarle cuanto apreciaba todo lo que él había hecho por Sarada… y por ella. Quería escucharlo decirle que la amaba, y quería-

Sakura apretó la mandíbula y miró al cielo mientras se daba cuenta de nuevo que no había hecho nada con la epifanía que había tenido hacia una semana… todavía estaba entregándose a Kakashi, incluso si era sólo en mente…

Y en su corazón.

Reclinó la cabeza contra el tronco.

Honestamente, las cosas casi habían sido peor desde que lo había visto… sí, le había hecho darse cuenta lo que no estaba haciendo en su matrimonio, lo que necesitaba hacer, pero de alguna forma, había tenido más dificultades para encontrar incluso el contento más superficial desde entonces –y un tiempo no más sencillo abriéndose con Sasuke.

Realmente, ¿Cómo se suponía iba a abrirse con Sasuke cuando mucho de sí misma estaba anclada a ese hombre de cabello plateado? No importaba cuan duro lo intentara, la mayoría de lo que le preocupaba era Kakashi… Parecía siempre estarle extrañando o comparándolo con Sasuke o preguntándose qué significaba que Sarada pareciera estar tan decidida a continuar con su entrenamiento que se aseguró de reunirse con él dos veces a la semana cuando no estaba en una misión, pese a que Sasuke había cuestionado la necesidad de hacerlo.

Incluso cuando Sakura recordaba el pasado, el tiempo antes del amorío, la mayoría de sus memorias parecían involucrar a Kakashi… Había descubierto que, extrañamente, incluso cuando él no había estado involucrado significativamente en el evento que ella estaba recordando, incluso si no había interactuado con él personalmente, de alguna forma se encontraba recordando algún comentario random que él había hecho o alguna cosa tonta que él hizo, y había llegado al punto en que ella tenía que detenerse conscientemente de hablar demasiado de él por temor a levantar las sospechas de Sasuke.

Ultimadamente, de lo que se estaba dando cuenta era que no podía abrirse con Sasuke no sólo porque instintivamente tenía arriba sus defensas emocionales cuando estaba cerca de él, sino porque de lo que realmente quería hablar era sobre el hombre con el que había tenido un amorío… y esa, obviamente, no era una opción.

Sakura cerró los ojos frustrada, y cuando los abrió de nuevo, vio a Kakashi girando su cabeza hacia ella. Siguiendo su mirada, Sarada finalmente notó a su madre y sonrió con amplitud.

Sakura sabía que Kakashi sabía que ella estaba ahí, lo sabía por la forma en que su cuerpo se había tensado por el más breve de los segundos cuando ella se había acercado al campo de entrenamiento. Aunque no estaba segura de que significaba que no hubiera reconocido su presencia inmediatamente, parecía que había decidido que era tiempo, y ahora su hija le estaba llamando y gesticulando para que se les uniera.

Con un suspiro y un giro en su estómago, Sakura levantó la canasta y caminó hacia ellos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Sarada preguntó, su pregunta indicando una placentera sorpresa más que irritación.

Aunque ella podía sentir los ojos de él sobre ella, Sakura todavía no podía obligarse a ver a Kakashi, en lugar de ello, mantuvo su concentración en su hija. —Bueno… —Comenzó, sintiéndose mucho más nerviosa de lo que creyó estaría. —Es el cumpleaños de este abuelo, así que pensé en traerle el almuerzo. También hice algo para ti.

Con eso, ella reunió todo su valor y miró por encima a donde el Ninja que Copia estaba de pie a un par de metros a su lado. Para su consternación, no pudo contener el sonrojo cuando sus ojos se encontraron, y esperaba que Sarada no pudiera verlo o no creyera que era algo raro si lo hizo…

* * *

Decir que Kakashi había estado sorprendido cuando sintió el chakra de Sakura acercándose el campo de entrenamiento hubiera sido un malentendido… ella nunca se había pasado cuando él estaba trabajando con su hija en el pasado, y habían estado evitándose activamente por semanas, así que no tenía razón en creer que ella se mostraría siquiera.

Y cuando reveló que había venido porque le había preparado un almuerzo de cumpleaños, tuvo que darle crédito a todos sus años como ninja con el hecho de haber conseguido mantener su respuesta visible a un ligero ensanchamiento de ojos, y él estaba agradecido de que ella hubiera dudado antes de mirarlo luego de su pronunciamiento porque incluso aunque su hija estuviera justo ahí junto a ellos, él no estaba seguro de haber podido detenerse y no besarla si él hubiera visto sus mejillas sonrojadas y la tímida calidez de su mirada sin ese puñado de segundos para recuperarse.

Realmente era patético cuan fácilmente esa mujer podía romper su fuerza de voluntad…

Con un suspiro mental, Kakashi se obligó a entrecerrar los ojos mientras la miraba. —Debes estar equivocada, Sakura-chan… no hay ningún viejo aquí. —Dijo, luego sonrió su típica sonrisa. —Pero _es_ mi cumpleaños número 27, y disfruto mucho tu cocina, así que lo dejaré pasar.

Sakura frunció el ceño. —Debería hacerte admitir que eres un anciano antes de darte esto.

—No puedo ser chantajeado. —Declaró seguro, enderezando su espalda, y él escuchó a Sarada riéndose al fondo.

* * *

Poco impresionada por la demostración de Kakashi, Sakura levantó una ceja escéptica. —¿Ni siquiera por sauri asado? —Preguntó.

Su expresión ofendida cambió ligeramente en una contemplativa, y luego sacudió la cabeza. —No puedo ser chantajeado. —Reiteró firmemente.

En respuesta, Sakura sacó uno de los bentos y echó un vistazo bajo la tapa. —¿Ni siquiera por sauri asado y sopa miso con berenjena?

Él la miró de reojo. —Eres una mujer diabólica. —Anunció, luego levantó el bento de su mano antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar.

—¡Oye! —Protestó, intentando tomar la caja mientras él la mantenía sobre su cabeza. —¡Devuelve eso!

Él la levantó más alto. —Es _mi_ presente, Sakura-chan. Lo hiciste para mí… —Le recordó, calmadamente evitando sus intentos para recuperarlo.

Para este punto, Sarada se sentó y tomó el otro bento. —Están siendo ridículos. —Se río. —Actúan como niñitos algunas veces…

Ante las palabras de su hija, Sakura se sonrojó y detuvo sus intentos de recuperar la caja, en lugar de ello se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda al irritante ex Hokage. —¡Hmph! Esa es la última vez que _te hago_ algo… —Bufó.

—Pero Sakura-chan… —Kakashi objetó, y podía imaginarse el puchero que sin duda estaba usando.

Ella le miró por encima del hombro y confirmó que él estaba, de hecho, haciendo un puchero. —Sólo comete el almuerzo. —Dijo con un suspiro de hastío, pero el afecto que no pudo ocultar socavó su ceño.

Sus ojos se suavizaron, y ella tuvo que luchar con otro sonrojo. —Gracias. —Murmuró, y la genuina felicidad que ella podía ver en su mirada hizo que su corazón latiera con más rapidez.

—De nada. —Replicó, mirando hacia abajo mientras perdía la batalla con su sonrojo y él la pasó para tomar un asiento junto a su hija.

Cuando él se puso cómodo le dio una mirada burlona. —¿Dónde está el tuyo? —Frunció el ceño.

—Ah… —Murmuró, frotando la parte trasera de su cuello. —No quería interrumpirlos demasiado, así que sólo iba a dejárselos…

La cabeza de Sarada inmediatamente se levantó. —No… ¡Mamá, deberías quedarte totalmente! ¡Quiero verte pelear con Kakashi-sama!

Tanto Sakura como Kakashi se giraron hacia la chica con la sorpresa escrita sobre su rostro. —¿Qué? —Sakura preguntó.

Sarada se les quedó viendo como si no pudiera entender por qué estaban atrapados tan fuera de guardia. —Quiero verte pelear contra Kakashi-sama. —Repitió. —Quiero ver si realmente eres tan buena como él dice que eres…

—Sarada, no creo que… —Sakura miró a Kakashi, quien sólo se encogió de hombros ligeramente e inclinó una sonrisa a medias.

Suspiró… todo en lo que podía pensar era la última ocasión en que entrenaron juntos y cómo ella terminó en su cama después. ¿Cómo podría pelear con él con aquellas memorias persiguiéndola? El mero pensamiento de ellos tenía el deseo corriendo a través de ella…

Y ella tenía que tocarlo… ¿Qué si se encontraban en una posición comprometedora?

—¿Por favor, Mamá? —Sarada rogó, sus ojos brillando con emoción.

* * *

Aunque una parte de Kakashi estaba pensando que combatir con Sakura era una muy mala idea, el resto de él quería tomar ventaja de la oportunidad de acercarse a ella y verla en su elemento, de atrapar esa chispa en su sonrisa mientras le retaba.

Además, su hija estaba ahí… no era como si él iba a ser capaz de atraparla y luego transportarla de vuelta a su apartamento para así poder hacerle el amor el resto de la tarde, no importaba cuanto quisiera hacerlo…

Así que él levantó una ceja en la dirección de Sakura. —¿Por qué, Sakura-chan… no tendrías miedo de perder, o sí? —Se burló.

Ella le recompensó con una mirada de molestia. —Te recordaré que gané la última vez. —Replicó.

Ah… la última vez…

Mentalmente se sacudió las memorias de ella presionada contra su regazo en el bosque mientras jalaba su cabello y enredaba la lengua con la de él, Kakashi levantó su ceja más alto. —Ese almuerzo en el que invertí un montón de tiempo haciéndote se va a enfriar. —Apuntó.

Él se encogió de hombros. —Lo comeré ahora, y luego combatiremos.

—No debes ejercitarte con el estómago lleno. —Argumentó.

Kakashi se río. —Ahora suenas como una madre…

— _Soy_ una madre. —Resopló.

—Y tu hija está pidiéndote probar que su fe en ti no está fuera de lugar… ¿De verdad vas a dejarle pensar que su madre es una cobarde? —Preguntó, entonces sonrió presumidamente.

—¡Sí, mamá! —Sarada intervino. —¡Demuéstrale que puedes derrotarlo cuando quieras!

* * *

Sakura lo odiaba. En serio, él _tenía_ que ser el hombre más molesto en la tierra… más molesto incluso que Naruto…

Y ella iba a poner esa sonrisa presumida suya directamente en el suelo…

Apretando los dientes, metió la mano en su bolsa y sacó sus guantes. —Bien. —Gruñó, poniéndoselos. —Vas a caer.

El puño de su hija se elevó en el aire. —¡Sí! —Gritó. —¡Esto va a ser asombroso!

Kakashi asintió, y Sarada tomó los bentos y la canasta de picnic y corrió hacia el límite del campo mientras Sakura se ponía en posición de pelea.

—No creas que te lo voy a poner fácil sólo porque es tu cumpleaños, _jiji…_ —Le advirtió mientras lo encaraba, su comportamiento relajado como siempre.

Con una genuina sonrisa que se enredó alrededor de su corazón contra su voluntad, Kakashi sacudió la cabeza. —De verdad no sé por qué sigues teniendo esa equivoca noción de que soy viejo… dado el número de veces que te he probado que no lo soy…

Mientras finalizaba de hablar, su sonrisa se hizo presumida, y Sakura no pudo evitar que su insinuación enviara una ola de calor directa a las partes de ella que más habían extrañado su toque.

 _Molesto,_ _ **molesto**_ _hombre._ Pensó con enfado.

Y entonces él desapareció, y ella automáticamente se tensó.

Tenía que estar bajo tierra. Él siempre iba bajo tierra. Se preparó para dar un puñetazo a la tierra, pero antes de que pudiera, ella sintió el aire detrás moverse, y se vio obligada a saltar hacia adelante para evitar la patada que iba a su cabeza. Justo aterrizó cuando un pie en sandalia se deslizó por la parte trasera de sus piernas.

Había hecho un clon.

Arqueándose en una voltereta hacia atrás para evitar ser derribada, arrojó un puñado de shuriken al Kakashi frente de ella y canalizó su chakra a ambas manos, intentando eliminar al Kakashi detrás de ella, pero él rodó fuera del camino antes de que ella pudiera hacer contacto con su cuerpo, y sus palmas enviaron grietas corriendo a través del suelo mientras las saltaba y volvía a ponerse en puntillas.

—Todavía eres rápido, jiji… Te concedo eso. —Gritó mientras comenzaba a formar los sellos para crear sus propios clones.

Manteniendo su concentración mientras esquivaba una ráfaga de kunai, completó los sellos, y dos clones aparecieron en existencia justo a tiempo para bloquear el Housenka no Jutsu y Doryuuheki de Kakashi.

Decidiendo tomar una página de su libro, Sakura usó la cobertura de la pared de tierra para ejecutar Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu y envió uno de sus clones bajo el suelo para caminar hacia el Kakashi más distante mientras su otro clon saltó sobre el muro, localizó al segundo Kakashi, y disparó un Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu a él.

* * *

El Kakashi-Bunshin vio el chorro de agua dirigiéndose hacia él y rápidamente creó un dragón de agua para contratacarlo. Los dos jutsu chocaron, formando un amplio chorro que interrumpió su línea de visión que le proveyó a él la oportunidad de transportarse justo al lado de la Sakura que había usado la bala de agua. Aunque él podía decir que la había tomado por sorpresa, ella consiguió esquivar el kunai que él envió hacia su cuello y envió un puño brillante hacia sus costillas mientras se giraba.

* * *

Sakura sintió la aparición de Kakashi del otro lado del muro y escuchó los sonidos de golpes siendo detenidos. Cuando la pared se sacudió con el golpe sordo de lo que ella asumió, dada la fuerza, era el cuerpo de Kakashi chocando contra ella, mentalmente se disculpó con su clon y envió su puño a través del lodo hasta que sintió la tela de un chaleco antibalas que desapareció al contacto y luego el pecho de su propio clon momentáneamente antes de desaparecer también con un pop.

 _Uno abajo…_

Justo cuando estaba preguntándose si su otro clon había conseguido encontrar al segundo Kakashi, el choque de metal sonó desde más allá de los escombros de la pared destruida, y ella vio a su clon metida en una feroz batalla de taijutsu con el hombre de cabello plateado.

Y luego uno de sus brazos fue agarrado firmemente y torcido detrás de su espalda.

—No deberías distraerte, _Sa-ku-ra…_

Las palabras fueron murmuradas en un tono bajo en su oreja mientras el otro brazo de Kakashi se enganchó a través de sus hombros y la apretó contra su pecho. Sorprendida tanto por su repentina aparición como por la forma en que la envolvía, Sakura se congeló… Incluso con el frío metal de su kunai presionado contra su garganta y su brazo atrapado en su agarre, ella casi olvidaba que estaban combatiendo…

Era tan _agradable_ tenerlo así de cerca de ella de nuevo…

Y luego sintió su cabello susurrar mientras él respiraba en él y rozaba el pulgar ligeramente a lo largo del interior de la muñeca de su brazo atrapado, y sabía que él se estaba sintiendo de la misma forma.

Provocó que no quisiera dejarlo ir…

Pero _estaban_ combatiendo, y su hija estaba viéndolos, así que se obligó a levantar el brazo libre para tomar la muñeca del brazo que él tenía envuelto alrededor de ella mientras canalizaba el chakra en sus manos y su pie antes de simultáneamente alejarle el brazo de su cuerpo, zafar su otro brazo fuera de su agarre, y chocar el talón contra el suelo.

* * *

Obligado a dejar ir a Sakura, Kakashi saltó y se giró hacia un lado para evitar caer en el abismo que había creado. Cuando aterrizó, se encontró a sí mismo encarándola a través de la grieta, y la forma en que ella le estaba viendo, con tierra en sus mejillas, mechones de cabello volando libres con la brisa, sus puños listos para atacar o defender si era necesario… era tan hermosa, y él deseó que ella se dejara sentir lo que él podía ver en sus ojos, que ella se dejara a sí misma tomar la oportunidad –una oportunidad real- de ser feliz, de estar con él.

Pero ahora no era el tiempo para pensar sobre cosas como esa…

Él suspiró y dejó volar una volea de shuriken para distraerla mientras él formaba los sellos para el Doton: Doryuu Taiga, sólo para detenerse cuando él fue bombardeado con las memorias de su clon –quien aparentemente había perdido contra uno suyo- y él sintió a su victorioso bunshin viniendo por él desde debajo del suelo.

Cambiando los sellos para un Chidori Nagashi, él empujó su crepitante palma en la tierra y sintió el rayo instantáneamente golpear y desaparecer al clon de Sakura, y entonces, sabiendo que Sakura misma habría saltado para evitar su jutsu, él checó su locación y arrojó otra ronda de shuriken a ella.

Aunque ella bloqueó la mayoría de ellos predeciblemente, él había arrojado demasiados para que ella los desviara, y se vio obligada a usar el Kawarimi no Jutsu. En los segundos entre los que creó su reemplazo y ella reapareciendo varios metros lejos, Kakashi usó su renombrada velocidad para formar sellos y ejecutar Doton: Doryuu Taiga, y en el momento en que su pie tocó el suelo, ella fue atrapada en un río de lodo.

* * *

Sin árboles cerca de ella para usarlos como una ancla para una cuerda y sus pies ya demasiado cubiertos para usar un reemplazo, Sakura sabía que había perdido, y maldijo mientras mantenía las manos arriba de la cabeza y se observaba a sí misma hundirse hasta la cintura en el jutsu de Kakashi antes de que el finalmente lo detuviera.

—Te odio. —Frunció el entrecejo cuando él caminó hacia ella, usando una triunfante sonrisa presumida.

—No, no, Sakura-chan. —Dijo mientras le tendía una mano para ayudarla a salir. —Gané limpiamente.

Ella intentó ignorar el calor de su mano cuando la cerró alrededor de la suya, pero luego él convirtió su sonrisa presumida en una ladeada y la vio a los ojos, y ella falló miserablemente, incapaz incluso de mantener su ceño fruncido mientras el calor pareció viajar desde el punto de contacto a través de su cuerpo entero.

* * *

Kakashi observó el ceño de Sakura desvanecerse y su mirada suavizarse mientras le tocaba, y si Sarada no hubiera venido corriendo justo cuando la jalaba para liberarla del lodo, él tal vez no hubiera sido capaz de contenerse de llevar a la mujer que amaba a sus brazos.

Pero para bien o para mal, lo hizo.

—¡Eso fue increíble! —La genin morena chilló mientras se detenía al lado de ellos. —¡Mamá, eres tan asombrosa!

Kakashi observó a Sakura darle a su hija una sonrisa de derrota. —Aun así perdí. —Suspiró.

* * *

Fue solo cuando Kakashi deslizó la mano fuera de la de ella para sacudirle el cabello luego de que hablara que Sakura se dio cuenta que ella no le había dejado ir luego de que le ayudara a levantarse. Sonrojándose furiosamente con vergüenza, miró con molestia al Ninja que Copia mientras intentaba arreglarse el cabello.

—Sí, pero derrotaste a mis dos clones. —Remarcó, entrecerrando los ojos, aparentemente poco preocupado por el estado de su cabello o el hecho de que básicamente habían estado tomados de las manos cuando su hija había llegado.

—Es cierto, Mamá. —Sarada concedió, asintiendo, e incluso si todavía estaba inquieta por el toque de Kakashi, la admiración en la expresión de su hija hizo a Sakura sonreír.

Se aclaró la garganta. —Bueno… Estoy algo cubierta en lodo- —Anunció, gesticulando hacia el inferior de su cuerpo. —Así que creo que es tiempo para que me vaya a casa. —Dirigió la mirada hacia su hija. —La cena es a las siete. Por favor, lleva a casa los bentos y la canasta de picnic.

—Lo haré. —Su hija prometió.

Aplacando las mariposas en su estómago, Sakura giró la cabeza para atrapar la mirada de Kakashi. —Feliz cumpleaños, jiji. —Dijo con una pequeña y genuina sonrisa antes de fruncir el ceño. —Y no te quejes conmigo si tu comida está fría… tú eras el que quería combatir.

—Estoy seguro de que estará delicioso. —Replicó, luego sonrió, y el corazón de ella pareció saltarse un latido.

—Bueno… eso espero. —Murmuró, nerviosa, y con una última mirada hacia él, palmeó a su hija en la cabeza y se alejó.

Mientras se acercaba al límite del campo, escuchó a Sarada demandar que Kakashi le enseñara cómo hacer el río de lodo, y Sakura no pudo evitar sino sentirse tibia y mareada cuando él apuntó a su hija que tenía que ganar afinidad tierra antes que él pudiera hacer eso y Sarada instantáneamente respondió diciéndole que él sólo tenía que enseñarle eso primero.

Ella sonrió suavemente… era realmente bonitos juntos…

* * *

—¿Qué te sucedió? —Sasuke preguntó con una ceja levantada mientras ella cruzaba la puerta.

Sakura instantáneamente se sonrojó. —Ah… Les llevé bentos al campo de entrenamiento, y Sarada insistió que Kakashi y yo combatiéramos, así que… —Explicó con incomodidad.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, y atrapó a Sakura por sorpresa, porque era tal vez la expresión facial más notoria que había hecho desde que había regresado.

—¿Por qué les llevaste bentos? No lo haces cuando la entreno…

Ante sus palabras, el corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir tan ruidosamente que le preocupó que él pudiera escucharlo. —Tampoco lo había hecho antes con ellos… —Dijo, luego dudó. —Es el cumpleaños de Kakashi.

El ceño fruncido de Sasuke se profundizó. —Ya veo.

¿Por qué estaba tan molesto? ¿Lo sabía? Sakura sintió un pánico creciendo y tuvo que obligarse a relajarse lo mejor que podía. —Sólo creí que sería bonito hacerle el almuerzo, ya que él ha sido tan generoso con Sarada y-

Abruptamente se interrumpió… Sasuke estaba muy cerca de gruñir, y ella sabía que todo lo que estaba haciendo era cavarse un agujero, así que ella entrecerró los ojos y terminó de sacarse los zapatos. —Como sea. —Continuó, su voz ligera. —Soy un desastre… En verdad debería bañarme ahora.

Intentando evitar que su nerviosismo se mostrara, ella le dio un pico en la mejilla y lo pasó de largo para ir a su dormitorio. Afortunadamente, él no la detuvo, y cuando ella se metió en el baño y cerró la puerta, dejó caer la frente contra la madera y dejó salir un aliento que ella no estaba consciente de haber estado conteniendo.

Su pulso estaba corriendo. Ella no había estado preparada para eso. No había estado preparada para nada. Demonios, no había estado preparada para nada de lo que había sucedido ese día…

Con una mano temblorosa, ella se soltó el cabello y se arrastró hacia la ducha. Mientras esperaba a que se calentara el agua, se observó en el espejo.

¿En qué estaba pensando Sasuke? ¿Podría realmente estar celoso? Y si eran celos, ¿Estaba celoso porque sabía que había tenido un amorío o estaba celoso sólo porque sí? Sabía que él era posesivo, así que podía estar celoso sólo porque sí…

Pero lucía _muy_ molesto…

Ella suspiró y estudió su mano, la que había sostenido Kakashi, y recordó lo que se había sentido tener su boca en su cabello mientras la mantenía contra su cuerpo… recordó el toque tan ligero como una pluma de su pulgar en la delicada piel de su muñeca… recordó la forma en que le miró a través de la gran abertura que ella había hecho en el suelo, como si la quisiera más que nada en el mundo.

Cerró los ojos por un momento, entonces se metió bajo la ducha. Mientras el agua se derramaba sobre su cabeza, sobre sus hombros, y bajo su espalda, llevándose el lodo que la cubría, ella se quedó viendo el pequeño charco café que se formó alrededor de la coladera, intentando aclararse la mente de Kakashi, intentando no preocuparse porque Sasuke los hubiera descubierto, intentando mantenerse compuesta.

* * *

 **N/A:** Realmente me debatí sobre incluir este capítulo, pero al final decidí que Sakura necesitaría más que sólo vero para llegar a lo que sucede en el siguiente capítulo, así que decidí mantenerlo. Sé que la historia probablemente no se está moviendo lo suficientemente rápido para algunos de ustedes, y me disculpo por eso, pero al final, supongo que tengo que ir con lo que creo que pasaría.

En cualquier caso, va a haber mucha más acción (de múltiples variedades) próximamente, así que estén al pendiente, mis maravillosos y pacientes lectores :)

 **N/A 2:** Además, muchos de ustedes –fans de Kakashi- ya saben que su cumpleaños es el 15 de septiembre, pero quise apuntar a aquellos curiosos sobre la línea temporal… El cumpleaños de Kiba es el 7 de julio, así que todo esto (desde la escena del mercado) lleva más o menos tres meses, desde algún punto cercano a la mitad de junio.

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

¡Hola a todos! Como siempre, lamento la tardanza pero aquí lo tienen.

¿Qué piensan de este bonito gesto? Kakashi lo merece, ¿No es cierto? Es algo super bonito *_* Por cierto, el capítulo siguiente es uno que me conflictúa un poco, pero es necesario para la historia.

En fin, muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Espero responderlos este fin de semana.

Isabel: ¡Hola! Pues... ¿Qué puedo decirte que tú no hayas dicho ya? Habiendo descubierto todas las fallas, debería ser obvio que Sakura tendría que estar haciendo ya las maletas y esperar a Sasuke con los papeles del divorcio, pero estamos aquí por el drama... y ella necesita un empujón más antes de que eso pase, la gota que derrame el vaso. Para saber si Sasuke se enterará o no del amorío, tendrás que seguir leyendo *Chan chan chan* Gracias por continuar leyendo la traducción y por tus comentarios ¡Te mando un abrazo!

Eso es todo; los leo la siguiente semana :D


	56. Capítulo 56

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **Better Man**_ pertenece a **Kakashisgf** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción. Agradezco también a la autora por su trabajo como beta reader.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

 **Un Mejor Hombre**

 **Capítulo 56**

—Sasuke… vamos a llegar tarde. —Sakura se quejó, quitando sus dedos fuera de su cadera mientras hurgaba en un cajón buscando unos shorts que usar bajo su falda.

—Sólo vamos a ver a unos amigos… —Se opuso, deslizando ambas manos alrededor de su cintura doblada y acercándola hacia él. —Y Sarada no está aquí.

Sakura suspiró, intentando no alejarse de él. Desde que había enfrentado a Kakashi el otro día, su incomodidad ante el toque de su esposo había aumentado… no había sido sencillo para ella intimar con él para empezar, pero el reciente recuerdo de los brazos del antiguo Hokage alrededor suyo y su aliento en su cabello lo hacían más difícil.

…tampoco ayudaba que Kakashi iba a estar en el bar esa noche, y estaba bien consciente de que él sería capaz de saber si había tenido sexo recién.

Sintiéndose mareada, se apresuró a tomar un par de shorts, los alisó e intentó girarse hacia el closet. —Sasuke, necesito vestirme. —Repitió, luchando ligeramente cuando él reforzó su agarre, manteniéndola pegada contra su pecho.

Ignorando sus protestas, él mantuvo un brazo alrededor de su abdomen y usó mano del otro para alejar su cabello fuera de su cuello, luego dejó una serie de besos a lo largo de su yugular.

—Creí que querías que expresara mis sentimientos. —Se burló, su voz profunda contra su oreja mientras sus dedos viajaban hacia su seno cubierto por el bra.

Aunque ella alejó la mano fuera de su pecho, no pudo evitar el poner los ojos en blanco y romper a sonreír diminutamente. —Eso no es lo que quise decir, y lo sabes… —Dijo con reproche, pero él sólo le mordió el cuello.

—Sigo expresando mis sentimientos. —Argumentó, su mano aventurándose hacia arriba una vez más mientras la otra se escabullía entre sus piernas, y el calor de su lengua sobre su clavícula hizo que un chispazo de deseo ardiera en su cuerpo contra su voluntad.

Necesitando alejarse, Sakura se retorció en sus brazos y le frunció el ceño. —Sentimientos _físicos._ —Aclaró.

—Siguen siendo sentimientos. —Insistió con una sonrisa presumida, sus dedos acariciando su espalda baja.

Su ceño se profundizó. ¿Estaba _coqueteando?_ ¿En serio, _coqueteando?_ En serio, estaba casi… _juguetón…_

Era desconcertante.

Estudiando su rostro, Sakura finalmente suspiró derrotada.

—Bien. —Gruñó, dejando caer la mano que había levantado entre ellos. —Pero _tú vas_ a decirle a Naruto que es _tu culpa_ que vayamos tarde…

—Puedo vivir con eso. —Se encogió de hombros, entonces llevó su boca hacia la de él mientras la presionaba contra el vestidor.

Recordándose que él era su esposo y que el sexo era parte de un matrimonio sano y que esta no era la primera vez que lo había hecho desde que él había regresado y que podía tener una ducha luego de cualquier forma, Sakura le regresó el beso, dejando sus brazos enlazarse alrededor de su cuello mientras él los giraba y la dirigía de espaldas hasta que sus rodillas encontraron el borde de la cama, donde él rompió el beso y la empujó cuidadosamente contra el colchón.

 _Ojos negros. Ojos negros y cabello negro y no_ _ **Kakashi**_ _,_ se dijo mientras él lentamente gateaba sobre ella, luego bajó la cabeza y tiraba de su labio inferior con los dientes.

 _ **No es Kakashi, no es Kakashi**_ _,_ se repitió mentalmente, dispuesta a concentrarse en Sasuke mientras él deslizaba su ropa interior fuera de sus caderas, dispuesta a no recordar la forma en que Kakashi le había visto cuando había hecho la misma cosa hacia tantas semanas, dispuesta a estar en el momento…

* * *

Pero no podía… no podía evitar el ver el rostro de Kakashi encima del de Sasuke mientras el hombre de cabello oscuro se arrodilló frente a ella y bajó sus propios pantalones hasta que su erección se liberó, y ella no pudo evitar imaginar ojos grises donde había negros mientras se inclinaba sobre ella y mantenía levantado su muslo para así poder frotarse a sí mismo entre sus labios inferiores.

No pudo evitar el escuchar la voz de Kakashi cuando Sasuke gruñó cuando entró en ella con un empujón, y no pudo cambiar el hecho de que era el recuerdo involuntario de otro hombre lo que le hizo jadear contra la boca de su esposo cuando él la besó.

Todavía peor –y como cada otra ocasión en que ella y Sasuke habían hecho el amor en los últimos dos meses- Sakura no pudo evitar que él era Kakashi cuando terminó.

* * *

Disgustada consigo misma, Sakura se levantó tan pronto como Sasuke se deslizó fuera de ella y rodó sobre su espalda junto ella.

—Necesito ducharme. —Anunció bruscamente, intentando de inmediato salirse de la cama, pero Sasuke apretó su brazo y la jaló de vuelta.

Con una mano en su mejilla, él la besó ligeramente, luego levantó la cabeza y se le quedó viendo. —No tenemos tiempo. —Se mofó, imitando el tono que usó antes.

No importa que él estaba jugando de nuevo inexplicablemente... El pulso de Sakura se aceleró ante el pensamiento de ir al bar oliendo como olía, y lo empujó y se escabulló del colchón. —Bueno, ya vamos tarde… ¿Qué diferencia hay ahora? —Replicó en lo que esperaba fuera un tono casual.

Sasuke se levantó y caminó alrededor de la cama para quedarse de pie frente a ella. —Estaremos _muy_ tarde. —Dijo, su voz seria.

Comenzando a sentir pánico, Sakura ondeó las manos, gesticulando a varias partes de su cuerpo. —Pero mi cabello es un desastre, y huelo a sexo ahora… —Comenzó, y él inclinó la cabeza hacia ella. Su corazón se saltó un latido. —Quiero decir, sabes cómo es la nariz de Kiba… —Agregó rápidamente. —Y si Akamaru está ahí… eso sería tan vergonzoso…

Con su rostro no dando ninguna indicación de lo que él estaba sintiendo, Sasuke arrojó los shorts en sus manos. —¿Estás avergonzada porque la gente tal vez sepa que tuviste sexo con tu esposa? —Preguntó.

Sakura casi dejaba caer la boca abierta. —No… No, no es eso… es sólo que… —Se interrumpió.

Él levantó una ceja. —Bueno, entonces vayámonos.

¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decir a eso? ¿Cómo podía insistir en ducharse cuando lo ponía él así?

Su estómago se retorció, Sakura se vistió los shorts, luego localizó su bra y la blusa y la falda que había planeado usar. Mientras terminaba de vestirse y arreglaba su cabello con el cepillo que era del mismo tipo que el que Kakashi le había comprado, rogó a cada dios que podía recordar que el hombre de cabello plateado no estuviera ahí, que él espontáneamente hubiera decidido ignorar la orden de Naruto de querer a todo el Equipo Siete en el bar esa noche porque habían estado "demasiado antisociales desde que Sasuke regresó".

Kakashi hacía cosas como esas, ¿Cierto? Él no iba a lugares en los que se suponía tenía que ir _porque sí_ todo el tiempo… ¿Cierto?

* * *

No paso mucho tiempo antes que Sakura descubriera que, incluso si hubiera estado en lo correcto, esa tarde aparentemente no era una de esas ocasiones…

Mientras caminaba dentro del bar, el picudo cabello de Kakashi fue la primera cosa que notó, y ella vio su nariz moverse apenas perceptiblemente bajo su máscara mientras Sasuke le guiaba dentro de la cabina hasta que ella estuvo sentada frente al hombre que había esperado no estuviera ahí.

Inicialmente, Kakashi no mostró una respuesta a su presencia más allá del movimiento de nariz, pero cuando Sasuke estaba distraído ordenando bebidas con el mesero, ella le vio bajar la guardia, vio el dolor y la ira en sus ojos mientras la miraba, y se sintió como si una espada cortara su corazón. Intentó transmitir cuán arrepentida estaba sólo a través de su expresión, pero sabía que nunca sería suficiente, y ahora estaban atrapados sentados uno frente al otro por las siguientes quién-sabe-cuántas-horas.

Su garganta se cerró incluso más cuando el mesero se fue, y el rostro cuidadosamente puesta en blanco regresó un momento antes que Sasuke colgara su brazo encima del respaldo de la cabina detrás de los hombros de Sakura… sin tocarla exactamente, pero no _no tocándola_ tampoco.

—Kakashi. —Sasuke le saludó.

Sakura observó la mirada del hombre de cabello plateado moverse por un segundo hacia donde la mano de su esposo descansaba junto a su hombro y luego de regresó a Sasuke mientras asentía. —¿Supongo que las cosas han ido bien desde tu regreso?

Sus ojos adiestrados para mostrar sólo su típica apatía, el Ninja que Copia tomó un sorbo de su cerveza mientras esperaba por la respuesta de Sasuke.

—Sí. —Sasuke convino finalmente. —Estar con Sakura y Sarada-chan ha sido bueno, y tengo una misión la siguiente semana.

* * *

Incluso a través de la bruma cercana de sus celos, Kakashi pudo ver la postura de Sakura volverse rígida cuando Sasuke mencionó su próxima misión, y él no podía decidir exactamente por qué… ¿Estaba feliz porque él se iba? ¿O estaba preocupada porque él no regresara?

Sacudiendo mentalmente sus pensamientos, Kakashi tomó otro sorbo. —¿Así que Naruto te puso de regreso en la lista de activos? —Preguntó, dejando su ahora vacía cerveza en la mesa mientras el mesero traía una nueva ronda, más una botella de sake para Sakura.

Él apretó su mandíbula mientras Sasuke llenaba su copa para ella.

—Sí. Era tiempo. —El hombre moreno respondió, bajando la botella de sake y levantando su propia cerveza.

—Supongo que lo era. —Kakashi replicó, su tono deliberadamente neutral, y él tuvo que obligarse a no revelar nada de la ira que estaba sintiendo mientras sacaba una copia del _Icha Icha Violencia_ de su bolsillo… porque no, no era "tiempo"… Kakashi sabía que Naruto nunca hubiera puesto a Sasuke en la lista de ninjas activos a menos que el Uchiha lo hubiera pedido –Naruto se preocupaba demasiado por Sakura, sobre el matrimonio entre sus dos compañeros de equipo, y él había estado intentando que Sasuke regresara a casa desde que el asunto con los clones se revolvió…

Así que Sasuke debió haber querido ir de misión de nuevo…

Con otro sorbo de su cerveza, Kakashi se acomodó contra la cabina y perezosamente abrió su novela, intentando esconder sus emociones detrás de la cobertura roja, intentando ignorar la forma en que Sakura olía y la forma en que Sasuke tenía su brazo más o menos alrededor de ella –como si la reclamara, como si enfatizara que ella era suya…

Contuvo un gruñido.

Sasuke le había llevado al bar oliendo a sexo, _sabiendo_ que al menos dos de todas las personas que estarían ahí se darían cuenta, y dada la reacción de Sakura cuando ella se sentó frente a él la primera vez, Kakashi sabía que ella había intentado evitarlo.

Lo que significaba que Sasuke había hecho algo para hacerla salir de la casa de cualquier forma.

Él apretó los dientes y pasó la página que no había leído a otra página que no iba a leer.

Iba a ser una larga noche.

* * *

Cuando Sakura terminó su segunda botella de sake y finalmente decidió que ya no podía soportar el estar sentada ahí entre esos dos hombres, se disculpó para ir al baño.

Una vez adentro, ella inspeccionó su reflejo con tristeza en el espejo del baño.

¿Qué tipo de mujer era ella… en verdad?

El rostro de Kakashi cruzó por su mente, y se frunció el ceño.

Ella _sabía_ que él iba a estar allí esa noche... debió haber hecho que Sasuke le dejara tomar una ducha. O debió haber protestado más contra el sexo en primer lugar… _algo._

Pero no lo hizo, y ahora ella estaba separada sólo por una mesa del hombre que _nunca_ quiso herir, y lo estaba lastimando –de nuevo…

Su corazón se retorció, y ella roció algo de agua sobre su cara. Necesitaba irse. Necesitaba alguna excusa para salir de ahí, para huir del posesivo brazo de Sasuke y el dolor que le había causado a Kakashi.

Iba a decir algo… iba a decirle a Sasuke que había bebido demasiado, y que él podía quedarse, pero ella tenía que irse-

Sakura se congeló, su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta del baño que acababa de abrir.

—Kakashi… —Susurró, y antes de que pudiera pensar, él la tenía recargada contra la pared, una de sus manos vuelta un puño sobre su cabeza. Él bajó su máscara con la otra mano, entonces la dejó junto a su rostro, enterrando los dedos en la madera.

Él no la tocó, no dijo nada, pero estaba tan cerca… cerca como había estado esa fatídica noche cuando casi lo besaba la primera vez…

Y, justo como esa noche, se encontró deseando presionar los labios contra los suyos, pero permaneció congelada mientras observaba los músculos en su mandíbula moverse.

Finalmente, él dejó salir un largo aliento, su mirada cayendo hacia el suelo hasta que las puntas de su cabello estaban haciéndole cosquillas en la frente.

Era tan familiar, quería llorar. O levantar la mano hacia él. O ambas,

—Lo siento. —Él suspiró. —Mierda.

Ella escuchó su puño apretarse sobre su cabeza, sintió el aire moverse mientras su bícep se flexionaba cerca de su oreja.

—Sé que no está bien que yo me enoje porque tuviste sexo con tu esposo… —Continuó, su voz tensa con frustración apenas contenida. —Pero… me vuelve loco…

Él se inclinó entonces, pasó la nariz a lo largo de su cuello tan ligeramente que todo lo que ella podía sentir era el hormigueo de los diminutos cabellos ahí mientras respiraba. Ella tembló instintivamente, sus nervios debilitándose con su proximidad, con el calor de su cuerpo tan cerca del suyo.

—No puedo soportar que huelas así. —Gruñó, su boca justo debajo de su oreja. —Me hace querer…

Por la esquina de su ojo, ella vio su otra mano curvearse en un puño, y en ese momento, ese momento donde el típicamente imperturbable hombre que ella conocía estaba admitiendo cuan celoso estaba, Sakura estaba tan increíblemente excitada por eso que pensó que tal vez se sofocaría…

Porque mientras ella estaba ahí de pie, atrapada entre él y la pared, podía ver que él estaba más cerca de lo que alguna vez había estado de perder la última pizca de control que siempre parecía tener –él era tan _tosco…_ y era imposiblemente sexy.

—Kakashi… —Repitió, pero esta vez fue más un gemido que un susurro, y su espalda instintivamente se arqueó fuera de la pared hacia él.

En respuesta, él dejó caer la mano que estaba junto a su cabeza y curvó los dedos duramente alrededor de su cadera, acercándola hacia él, dejando que sus pechos se tocaran, manteniendo la boca junto a su oreja.

—Me hace querer arrancarte la ropa… y recostarte en mi cama… y lamer cada centímetro de tu cuerpo hasta que ya no pueda olerlo a él… —Le dijo a ella, su voz un bajo murmuro. —Me hace querer hacerte el amor hasta que no haya rastro de su esencia en ningún lado tuyo, hasta que huelas sólo como _yo…_

El aliento de Sakura se quedó atrapado en su garganta, y ella no pudo evitar el apretar sus muslos para intentar apaciguar la dolorosa necesidad que sus palabras habían provocado.

Su agarre se fortaleció mientras él inhalaba, entonces le empujó la cabeza hacia atrás con la nariz contra su barbilla. —Tú sólo deberías oler así por mí… —Gruñó, y ella sabía que él estaba hablando sobre su actual excitación.

Ella quería tomarle la cabeza y besarlo profundamente, para dejarle hacer todo lo que él estaba diciendo… quería que él perdiera el control, para arrancar la decisión de sus manos…

Con un silencioso gemido, ella inclinó la cabeza todavía más contra la pared, llevando su cuello más cerca de su boca.

—Deseé que fueras tú. —Admitió sin aliento. —Quiero que siempre seas tú…

Su puño inmediatamente cayó de encima de su cabeza para unirse a su compañera en su cintura, y entonces sus manos se hundieron en su cabello mientras él la acercaba con rudeza contra su cuerpo.

—No tienes idea de lo que me haces, mujer. —Gruñó, corriendo la lengua en una lenta línea por su cuello desde su clavícula hasta su oreja mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba para apretarle el trasero.´

No peleó contra él… no podía… no _quería._ Justo ahora, con todos sus sentidos una vez más sobrepasados por ese hombre que parecía no podía resistir, casi no le importaba si alguien los veía…

—Sakura… —La voz ronca de Kakashi atravesó la niebla de deseo y felicidad que había creado alrededor de ella. —Sakura… regresa a la mesa antes de que haga algo estúpido…

Pese a sus palabras, él no la liberó, ni siquiera aflojó su agarre –en lugar de eso, él chupó su cuello… no lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar una marca, pero el pequeño mordisco que le dio justo antes de quitar la boca le dijo que él quería hacerlo, que él quería dejar evidencia de que todavía la tenía, y ella no pudo callar a la parte irracional de ella que deseaba él lo hubiera hecho, que deseaba que él sólo le hubiera reclamado para que todo el mundo viera que ella no tenía elección en todo este asunto…

Pero sabía que él no lo haría, y sabía que no debía tampoco.

Cuando él retrocedió, quitó la mano de su cadera y acunó su mejilla. El conflicto en sus ojos le hubiera lastimado más si ella no estuviera lidiando con la misma cosa, y ella cubrió su mano con la suya, inconscientemente acariciando con su pulgar a lo largo de su piel.

Su mirada cayó de sus labios y entonces volvió a la mirada de ella de nuevo. —Sakura, si no regresas ahora a la mesa, voy a teletransportarnos a mi apartamento y hacer todo lo que dije quería hacerte… dos veces. —Le advirtió, y aunque sus palabras hicieron su cuerpo arder, ella sabía que estaba hablando en serio.

Ella dejó que sus ojos y manos cayeran a su cintura.

—Lo siento… —Murmuró ella. —Intenté-

Ella fue repentinamente interrumpida cuando él tiró de su cabello bruscamente y la miró a los ojos. —No. —Le ordenó, y entonces lo podía ver debatiéndose –pero sólo por un momento –antes de que él inclinara la boca sobre la suya, deslizando su lengua a lo largo de su labio superior, su labio inferior, sus dientes. Ella no pudo evitar el responderle, deslizando su propia lengua para enredarla con la de él y envolver los brazos alrededor de él.

—Sakura. —Él dijo, separándose por un momento, sólo para besarla de nuevo, larga y duramente, y entonces se separó de nuevo con un adolorido suspiro, su mano fortaleciendo su agarre en su cabello. —Sakura, regresa a la mesa antes de que _realmente_ no pueda detenerme…

Con eso, él la libero abruptamente, y ella se tambaleó contra la pared, su corazón corriendo salvajemente.

Sus ojos se encontraron por varios segundos antes de que ella pudiera despegarse de la madera y echar a andar hacia el salón, deteniéndose al final del corredor para verlo una vez más. Él le frunció el ceño, y ella quería estar de nuevo en sus brazos, pero ella sabía que sólo harían algo de lo que se arrepentirían, así que se giró y caminó.

* * *

Luego que Sakura se fuera, Kakashi se apretó el puente de la nariz mientras se desplomaba contra la pared. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Su esposo estaba _junto ahí…_

Y también Naruto.

Y la mayoría de sus amigos.

Él pasó los dedos agitadamente a través de su cabello. Él había sido un tonto… había dejado que sus celos sobrepasaran a su razón, y él puso su felicidad en riesgo por ello.

Aunque al mismo tiempo… Sasuke…

Kakashi apretó los dientes. Sabía que Sasuke sabía _exactamente_ lo que él estaba haciendo, y le enfurecía, porque ahora él iba a tener que regresar y sentarse frente a la mujer que él amaba mientras su esposo envolvía su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y susurraba contra su oreja…

Tendría que sentarse frente a ella, bien consciente de eso, pese a lo que Sasuke había hecho, si Kakashi no la hubiera alejado, Sakura le _hubiera_ dejado tomarla en su cama de nuevo –porque ella estaba enamorada de él… sin importar si quería o no admitírselo a ella misma, sin importar si era o no consciente de ello, la mujer que Kakashi amaba estaba enamorada de él también.

Sólo no sabía cómo hacer que ella hiciera algo al respecto…

* * *

 **N/A:** Tenía este capítulo visualizado desde hace largo, largo tiempo (en serio, casi todo, de aquí en adelante, ha sido planeado por mucho tiempo). Seguro, no estoy satisfecha por cómo salió. Con suerte, los otros saldrán mejor.

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

Odié traducir lo de Sasuke porque es enfermo...

Tengo que hacerlo rápido porque me caigo de sueño. Mañana reviso el capítulo y respondo comentarios.

 **Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y tengan un bonito fin de semana.**


	57. Capítulo 57

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **Better Man**_ pertenece a **Kakashisgf** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción. Agradezco también a la autora por su trabajo como beta reader.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

 **Un Mejor Hombre**

 **Capítulo 57**

Sakura levantó la mirada de los resultados del laboratorio que había estado revisando para encontrar a Ino entrando a su oficina, su ceño fruncido. Confusa, Sakura vio como la rubia cerró la puerta, luego inclinó la cabeza en su dirección.

—Te vi anoche. —Dijo finalmente.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron. —¿Qué?

—Con Kakashi… —Ino agregó, nivelando su mirada.

Sakura palideció, y los ojos de la rubia se entrecerraron todavía más. —¿Qué estás haciendo, Frentona? —Preguntó silenciosamente.

Todavía en shock, Sakura sólo se quedó boquiabierta hacia su amiga, sacudiendo la cabeza entumecida, su mente confusa tratando de averiguar cómo estaban teniendo esta conversación.

Con un pesado suspiro, Ino se sentó en una de las sillas frente a Sakura. —Frentona… —Repitió, su expresión volviéndose no esa mirada juzgadora que Sakura había esperado, sino una mirada de genuina preocupación, y era esa mirada –esa inesperada mirada de compasión- lo que al parecer quitó el seguro de todo lo que Sakura había estado luchando por evadir con desesperación.

—Lo amo, Ino. —Dijo con brusquedad. —Estoy enamorada de él…

Un segundo después, el impacto de lo que acababa de admitir golpeó a Sakura como un puñetazo al estómago, y repentinamente se sintió hiperventilando… Jadeó frenéticamente mientras sus dedos rasguñaban su garganta en algún intento inconsciente de abrir sus vías respiratorias. —Oh dios… oh dios… ¿Qué voy a hacer?

—¡Sakura! —Ino gritó, corriendo hacia un lado de su amiga para sacudirle el hombro con rudeza. —¡Sakura, contrólate!

Apenas reconociendo que estaba siendo tironeada, el agarre en el cuello de Sakura se movió hacia el cuello de su blusa, y luchó para respirar. —Cerda… —Susurró rotamente. —Lo intenté… No…

Ino soltó a su amiga y golpeó con una mano el escritorio. —¡Frentona… contrólate! —Le ordenó.

Paralizada por el sonido de la palma de Ino golpeando la madera, Sakura comenzó a ganar control en sí misma, y cuando sus jadeos se habían alentado a inhalaciones irregulares, Ino levantó la mano y se enderezó, cruzándose de brazos. —Ahora dime qué demonios pasó… y _cómo_ demonios pasó. —Demandó, su incredulidad aparente en su tono.

La boca de Sakura se abrió, luego se cerró, y ella puso los ojos en la ventana. —No lo sé. —Replicó suavemente. —Sólo… —Su voz se cortó mientras intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos.

Suspirando silenciosamente, Ino se inclinó contra el escritorio. —¿Por cuánto?

Sakura miró a la rubia de nuevo, luego bajó la mirada a sus manos. —Un par de meses… —Respondió, pero tan pronto como las palabras dejaron su boca, su estómago se torció abruptamente, y ella dejó de hablar.

—¿Qué? —Ino presionó.

Sakura sacudió lentamente la cabeza, pensando. —Creo que tal vez es más largo que eso… —Murmuró, su voz casi inaudible.

Ino frunció el ceño. —¿Qué quieres decir?

—No lo sé… —Sakura reflexionó. —Cuando pienso en el antes… Cuando pienso sobre el último par de años… —Su corazón se hundió mientras se daba cuenta de la verdad en lo que estaba diciendo. —Siempre está ahí… En mis recuerdos, él siempre está ahí…

Ino levantó una ceja. —Entonces, qué… ¿Él estaba, como, acechándote o algo así?

—¡Cerda! —Sakura le regañó, pero no pudo esconder la sonrisita cuando atrapó la sonrisa burlona de la rubia. —No, él no estaba acechándome… —Replicó con los ojos en blanco, luego se detuvo, miró pensativamente al techo, y se río ligeramente. —Bueno, no de esa forma de cualquier modo…

—¿Entonces cómo? —Ino bufó.

Las risitas de Sakura se desvanecieron, y ella frunció el ceño. —No lo sé… Él sólo estaba ahí para mí… —Dijo. —Éramos amigos –buenos amigos, supongo. O eso era lo que creía de cualquier forma… —Dejó salir un frustrado aliento y reclinó la cabeza contra su asiento. —No sé qué sucedió… o cómo sucedió… o cuándo sucedió, pero en algún punto del camino, él se volvió ese a quien yo acudía cuando necesitaba hablar realmente-

Ino hizo un puchero exageradamente, y Sakura le mostró la lengua. —No era como si hubiera querido que fuera así, Cerda… Tú siempre estabas ocupada con tu familia y las misiones, y yo lo veía en esas raras ocasiones-

—Acechador. —Ino interrumpió con una tos, Sakura le miró con enojo.

— _Como sea…_ —Ella frunció el ceño. —Cuando estoy cerca de él… es… no lo sé… cómodo. O natural, quizá. Me encuentro diciéndole cosas… —Sonrió cariñosamente. —Sabes, así de molesto como es, realmente es bueno para hacerte sentir mejor.

Ino fijó en ella una mirada de sospecha. —Así que _él_ es la razón por la que estabas toda sonrojada y sonriendo como una tonta cuando bebíamos hace tiempo… —Le acusó.

Las mejillas de Sakura enrojecieron. —Sí… —Admitió.

Los ojos de Ino se entrecerraron más. —¿Y _él_ es la razón por la que necesitabas que te cubriera aquella noche…? En verdad no estabas vagando tú sola, ¿Cierto?

Los ojos de Sakura cayeron con culpabilidad al escritorio. —No…

La rubia hizo un puchero de nuevo. —Eso es cruel, Frentona, hacerme mentir sin decirme la verdadera razón… _Especialmente_ cuando es una razón como, oh, no lo sé… _¡Estás enamorada de Hatake maldito Kakashi!_ —Siseó, luego levantó los brazos. —Dios, Frentona… ¿Cómo pudiste esconderme algo así?

Sakura hundió las palmas contra su frente. —No lo sé, Cerda… nunca me dejé… —Llevó su mirada hacia su amiga. —Esta es la primera vez que me dejo reconocerlo, incluso a mí.

Aunque todavía estaba frunciendo el ceño, Ino lució ligeramente mortificada, y luego picó a la de cabello rosa en el hombro mientras una sonrisa traviesa se extendía en su rostro. —Así que… ¿Cómo es él? —Preguntó maliciosa.

Incluso si su sonrojo debió sin duda alguna delatarla, Sakura pretendió no saber qué quería decir Ino. —¿Cómo es él en qué? —Preguntó inocentemente, jugando con un bolígrafo en su escritorio.

Ino bufó con impaciencia. —En la cama, Frentona… _en la cama._ —Presionó. —Quiero decir, ¿Alguna vez escuchaste antes sobre alguien que se acostó con el Ninja que Copia? Porque yo no, y con la forma en que se ve, pensarías…

El sonrojo de Sakura se oscureció.

Ino le dio una mirada plana. —Oh, vamos… sabes, no eres la única que reconocería que tiene un grandioso trasero, sin importar lo viejo que es.

—¡Cerda! —Sakura gritó, escandalizada. —¡Estás casada!

La mirada de Ino se volvió todavía más plana, y Sakura se dio cuenta de su error. Ella se aclaró la garganta, sintiéndose culpable de nuevo, y no dijo nada por un minuto, en lugar de eso, se quedó viendo de manera ausente al bolígrafo mientras lo rodaba bajo su dedo índice.

—Es bueno… —Respondió finalmente, en silencio.

—¿ _Sólo_ bueno? —Presionó.

La cabeza de Sakura cayó todavía más, su sonrojo extendiéndose hasta las puntas de sus orejas. — _Realmente_ bueno… —Susurró, y su cuerpo se calentó involuntariamente ante algunos recuerdos que saltaron a su cabeza. —Él es intenso y sexy, y él _sabe_ lo que hace… Santo dios, Cerda, no tienes idea… —Instintivamente se mordió el labio. —… Y sus _abdominales_ … y sus _manos…_ y su…

Cuando Ino comenzó a reírse, Sakura repentinamente se dio cuenta de lo que había estado diciendo y cómo debió haber sonado, y cerró la boca de golpe, sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

La risa de la rubia eventualmente disminuyó, y luego suspiró, y estaba claro que su humor había cambiado. —¿Qué hay de Sasuke? —Preguntó, su voz seria.

El calor de los recuerdos de Kakashi se desvaneció tan rápido que su pecho comenzó a doler, y Sakura imitó el suspiro de su amiga. —Es un desastre, Cerda…

Ino inhaló. —Por supuesto que lo es… ¿Cómo podría no serlo? Has tenido un amorío con tu viejo maestro, quien resulta básicamente ser el hermano mayor sustituto de tu marido…

El corazón de Sakura se torció ante la contundente evaluación de Ino sobre la situación. —Nunca quise… —Comenzó, entonces se interrumpió cuando se dio cuenta que todo lo que podía ofrecer eran excusas. La honesta realidad era que se había rendido, que era débil, y le dijo eso a Ino.

La mirada de Ino era compasiva. —Eres humana. Frentona. —Dijo con un leve encogimiento de hombros. —Sí, debiste haber hablado con Sasuke, y no, no debiste haberte salido y descubrir cuán bueno es el Ninja que Copia en la cama… —Se detuvo para sonreír traviesamente, y Sakura frunció el ceño. —Pero esas cosas _pasan…_ —Se detuvo de nuevo, esta vez para pensar. —Honestamente… No estoy segura de cómo tú puedes llamar siquiera "matrimonio" a lo que tú y Sasuke tienen…

Sakura parpadeó a su amiga.

—Quiero decir, ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaron juntos en todos estos años? —Ino continuó. —¿Y cuánto tiempo has pasado con Kakashi?

Sakura se giró y suspiró mientras Ino continuaba. —En serio. —La rubia meditó. —Cuando de verdad piensas en ello, es casi más sorprendente que tomara todo este tiempo para que sucediera que el hecho de que sucediera… —Ante esto, la cabeza de Sakura se levantó de un tirón para mirar con enojo a su amiga, quien levantó de prisa las manos. —No que yo _esperara_ que sucediera… —Aclaró, luego se detuvo, luciendo pensativa. — _Aunque…_

Cuando su amiga no terminó su argumento, Sakura se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. —¿Aunque…? —Le animó.

Ino estudió su cara, como si estuviera asegurándose que Sakura realmente quería que ella dijera lo que estaba pensando. Luego de un minuto, ella asintió. —Supongo que nunca lo noté antes, pero la forma en que ustedes coquetean-

Sakura la interrumpió. —Nosotros _no_ coqueteamos. —Declaró firmemente.

Ino puso los ojos en blanco. —Sí, ustedes _coquetean mucho…_ como, _todo el tiempo._ Sólo lo dejé pasar, porque estuviste tan obsesionada con 'Sasuke-kun' por tanto tiempo, y Kakashi es… bueno, Kakashi.

Las mejillas de Sakura se tintaron de rosa ante el recuerdo de cómo solía ser y ante la idea de que la gente tal vez pensara que ella y Kakashi estaban coqueteando.

 _Bueno, lo estaban…_ Sakura Interna apuntó.

 _Cállate._ Sakura gruñó mentalmente antes de regresar su atención a su amiga rubia, quien había fruncido los labios.

—Supongo que debí haberlo visto… —Ino murmuró.

—¿Visto qué? —Sakura preguntó, repentinamente molesta.

Ino le echó un vistazo. —Cuán buenos son ustedes juntos. —Respondió simplemente.

Toda su irritación se desvaneció instantáneamente tras su sorpresa, y Sakura abrió la boca para hablar, pero ninguna palabra salió.

Claramente no perturbada por la repentina inhabilidad para hablar de su amiga, Ino continuó. —Sí… tú siempre parecías feliz cuando estabas cerca de él, y él parece ser un poco más… No lo sé… abierto, supongo, cuando está cerca de ti. Él también parece feliz, en serio.

De alguna forma, consiguiendo localizar su voz, Sakura ondeó la mano para que Ino se detuviera. —Espera, espera. —Dijo. —Estás actuando como si estuvieras _de acuerdo_ con esto…

Ino frunció el ceño. — _No_ estoy de acuerdo con que tengas un amorío. —Replicó firmemente. —Pero tú y Kakashi… tienen algo de extraño –EXTRAÑO- sentido. Sólo que no lo había notado…

¿Tenían sentido? ¿Ino creía que _tenían sentido?_ El corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir con fuerza, y ella no sabía si era porque estaba feliz o porque estaba aterrorizada.

 _Ambas…_ Sakura Interna gritó inútilmente.

Intentando ignorarla, Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza. —¿Entonces, qué estás diciendo exactamente? —Suspiró.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —Ino preguntó.

Con los ojos todavía cerrados, Sakura masajeó su frente. Estaba sorprendida de que no se sintiera con ganas de llorar… su corazón dolía, y su cabeza dolía, pero no se sentía con ganas de llorar. Tal vez sentía alivio de ser capaz de hablar con alguien –alguien fuera de la situación, alguien que no parecía odiarla por ello…

 _O tal vez era porque finalmente admitiste que estás enamorada del bastardo de cabello plateado._ Sakura Interna se opuso, levantando una ceja, y Sakura no pudo evitar que su corazón se saltara un latido ante el puro recuerdo de lo que ella había reconocido finalmente.

—Esto sólo lo hace más complicado… —Gruñó, sólo medio consciente de que estaba respondiéndole a Sakura Interna en voz alta.

Pero Ino pareció entenderlo, porque asintió de acuerdo, aunque permaneció callada.

Sakura pasó los dedos a través de su cabello, jalándolo ligeramente. —Sí sólo no lo hubiera dicho… Si sólo no lo hubiera pensado… —Se quejó, luego miró a Ino, sus ojos suplicantes. —¿Qué hago? Sarada finalmente parece feliz… ¿Qué si lo termino y Sasuke le abandona de nuevo?

Ino frunció el ceño. —Entonces es un imbécil más grande de lo que pensaba…

—¡Cerda! —Sakura exclamó. —Él no es un imbécil… —La comisura de su boca se torció. —La mayoría del tiempo…

Ante eso, ambas mujeres comenzaron a reírse, y pasaron varios minutos antes de que se recuperaran.

—No, pero en serio, Cerda. —Sakura suspiró cuando se calmaron. —Él está cambiando… está haciendo un esfuerzo. Sólo que no puedo ignorar eso…

—Pero no estás enamorada de él. —Ino replicó con franqueza, y el corazón de Sakura se torció de nuevo.

—No… —Aceptó con suavidad. —No lo estoy… pero Sarada necesita estabilidad. Necesita una familia, y Sasuke está intentando hacer una.

Con una frustración visible, Ino botó el bolígrafo con el que Sakura había estado jugando hasta que golpeó una pila de papeles del otro lado del escritorio. —¿Sabes a qué suena todo eso, Frentona? —Preguntó.

Sakura recuperó el bolígrafo y frunció el ceño. —¿A qué?

Ino la miró a los ojos. —Un montón de excusas. —Declaró. —La verdad es que estás asustada completamente de estar en una relación de verdad con alguien que realmente amas y que genuinamente te ama, y estás usando un montón de excusas para no tengas que intentarlo.

Sakura sintió su garganta cerrarse. ¿Realmente era eso lo que estaba haciendo? ¿En verdad estaba siendo una cobarde?

Aparentemente satisfecha con la conversación, Ino se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta, pero antes de que se fuera, miró hacia atrás por encima de su hombro. —Haz lo correcto, Sakura. —Murmuró, entonces salió de la habitación.

* * *

 **N/A:** No habrá otro capítulo hasta la siguiente semana, porque voy a pasarla en la playa e intentaré no quemarme con el sol.

* * *

 **Nota de la traductora:**

¿Pueden creerlo? Actualicé temprano.

Ah... ¡Ya está! Ino se dio cuenta tal como Kakashi y Sakura temían... ¡Y finalmente vocalizó lo que todos ustedes piensan! *Aplausos para la rubia* Ahora... ¿Qué hará Sakura? Chan chan chan...

Tendrán que esperar al siguiente capítulo para averiguarlo.

Argh, les debo respuestas, pero ya me voy a poner a hacerlo ahorita a las personas con cuenta. Y disculpen que no haya hecho las correcciones de los dos capítulos pasados, pero me estoy muriendo. Prometo hacerlo pronto. Pero hoy sí tienen respuesta a todos su reviews.

Por cierto señores, nos quedan poquitos capítulos... Así que, **muchas gracias por continuar leyendo hasta acá. Ya me hubiera desesperado sin su apoyo.**

 **Isabel:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Como bien dices, ya era hora de que a Kakashi le tocara algo bueno, de alguna forma tenía que compensar lo que pasó en el capítulo pasado. Imagínate tener que sentarte frente a la persona que amas, con su pareja y sabiendo que acaban de hacer justo lo que _tú_ quieres hacerle. Pero... Finalmente los han descubierto. No sólo es Genma quien ya sabe del amorío, sino ahora Ino. Y gracias a la tensión... No sé qué más decirte porque entiendo tu frustración, pero ahora que ya saben que más personas lo saben... Le corresponde a Sakura hacer lo correcto. Te mando un abrazo :D

 **Zelink970911:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Sí, sí, ¡Maldición! Ya viene lo bueno y estoy con un montón de ansias porque todos los demás lleguen ahí. Y bueno, no encontraría otra forma de definir lo que hizo Kakashi como tú lo pusiste; obviamente Sasuke hizo un movimiento similar, así que son dos _machos_ peleando, de nuevo. ¡Ahhh! Qué bueno que ya lo leíste porque yo me moría cuando estaba en esta parte jajaja ¡Un abrazo!

Y eso es todo ¡Nos leemos la próxima semana!


	58. Capítulo 58

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **Better Man**_ pertenece a **Kakashisgf** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción. Agradezco también a la autora por su trabajo como beta reader.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

 **Un Mejor Hombre**

 **Capítulo 58**

—¿En _verdad_ tienes que irte? —Sarada gimoteó; dejándose caer sobre su estómago en la cama de sus padres junto a la bolsa de Sasuke.

Su padre la vio por la esquina de su ojo brevemente mientras empacaba. —Es una misión, Sarada-chan.

Cerca del armario, Sakura deslizó su bata fuera de la percha, luego se giró hacia su hija. —Tú también tomas misiones. —Apuntó.

—Lo séeeeeeee. —Sarada suspiró. —Pero…

Hubo una pausa mientras la chica miraba las puntas de sus dedos índices presionadas.

—¿Seguro que regresas? —Preguntó finalmente.

Sasuke dejó a un lado la camisa que estaba a punto de meter en su mochila y puso la mano en la cabeza de su hija. —Sólo es por un par de semanas. —Respondió.

—¿Pero, _vas_ a regresar, verdad? —Sarada insistió silenciosamente, levantando sus ojos negros para encontrar los de él.

—Sí. —Afirmó, sacudiéndole el cabello ligeramente.

Con un leve y escéptico fruncido de ceño, Sarada buscó su mirada por un momento antes de darse la vuelta. —Mejor que lo hagas. —Gruñó, y Sasuke asintió con la cabeza mientras retomaba su ocupación.

* * *

Cuando Sakura observó a su hija expresar preocupación de que su padre no regresara, no pudo evitar el sentirse culpable, porque si era honesta consigo misma, una gran parte de ella estaba aliviada porque Sasuke se iba, incluso si era por un corto periodo…

En serio, el mero pensamiento de una o dos semanas sin él parecía hacer que su pecho se soltara, sus hombros se aligeraron… desde la primera vez que mencionó su próxima misión, había descubierto exactamente bajo cuánto estrés su presencia le había puesto.

Por supuesto, sabía que algo de ello tenía que ver con Kakashi… Si antes había tenido problemas para sacarse de la mente al hombre de cabello plateado, había sido casi imposible desde su charla con Ino, pero con Sasuke yéndose, ella sería capaz de dejarse llevar por todos esos sentimientos sin tener que preocuparse de que él sospechara que algo estaba mal; ella sería capaz de expresar sus emociones en la privacidad de su dormitorio sin tener que formular alguna historia para explicárselas a él.

Al mismo tiempo, Sakura sabía que era más que Kakashi… Había comenzado a darse cuenta que Sasuke por sí mismo le estresaba –nunca sabía qué humor tendría de un momento a otro –¿Estaría "presente" o estaría cerrado?- Y nunca sabía la mejor manera para responderle, sin importar cuál fuera su humor – si él se cerraba, ¿Ella debía intentar llegar a él o dejarlo solo? Si estaba presente, ¿Qué debía evitar hacer para que él no se cerrara?

Hasta que él anunció que iría de misión, Sakura no había entendido cuán agotador era ser su esposa… Nunca había entendido cuánta presión sentía no sólo porque su matrimonio funcionara sino también por ayudar a Sasuke a construir una relación con su hija, por volverlo un padre… Ella quería que él fuera feliz, que fuera capaz de superar las tragedias de su infancia para que así él pudiera tener una vida real en un hogar de verdad con su familia –para así poder ser _completo_ de nuevo. Ella quería ayudarlo a ver que no necesitaba vagar por el mundo él solo…

Pero era _agotador._ La presión era agotadora; la tarea por sí misma era agotadora. _Él_ era agotador.

Su corazón se torció… odiaba sentirse así, porque era un sentimiento egoísta –y ¿No había sido ella la que había firmado por el trabajo cuando se casó con él? Sabía qué era en lo que se estaba metiendo…

O había pensado que lo sabía.

Tal vez había sido todo una ingenuidad juvenil y nunca había comprendido realmente cuánto tendría que dar para ayudarlo. Tal vez eran los diez años de hacer sacrificios para criar sola a su hija y diciéndose que valdría la pena una vez que su misión terminara… sólo para tenerlo yéndose de casa por casi medio año cuando finalmente terminó.

O tal vez fue darse cuenta una vez que regresó que él casi no había hecho tanto progreso como podría haber esperado, darse cuenta que él todavía tenía un largo, _largo_ camino por recorrer antes que estuviera genuinamente bien… si en algún momento lo estaba.

Aunque, cualquiera que fuera la razón, y por más egoísta que fuera por parte de ella, no pudo evitar el sentir como si una carga hubiera sido levantada cuando descubrió que tendría algo de tiempo lejos de él, tiempo para ser ella misma sin tener que preocuparse constantemente sobre si estaba haciendo o no las cosas bien, si estaba diciendo lo correcto… tiempo para _respirar_ de nuevo.

Respirar sonaba maravilloso…

* * *

Sakura fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó a Sasuke cerrar el cierre de su mochila. Lo vio colgarla sobre uno de sus hombros.

—¡Quiero caminar contigo hacia las puertas! —Sarada anunció.

Sasuke inclinó la cabeza ante la declaración de su hija, luego se giró hacia Sakura.

Ella asintió y se vistió la bata. —Iré con ustedes. —Dijo, y los tres Uchiha caminaron hacia la puerta.

* * *

La partida de Sasuke había ido como se esperó; les había tocado la frente a las dos y se fue con apenas una palabra.

Eso había sido cinco días atrás, y tres de esos días habían sido benditos recordatorios de la forma en que solían ser las cosas cuando sólo eran ella y su hija en la casa: las comidas libres de la incomodidad, las conversaciones sencillas, las disputas ocasionales sobre algo tonto… incluso cuando Sarada le contaba detalles de su entrenamiento con Kakashi, Sakura estaba tan contenta por el espacio para respirar como para caer en su típica crisis existencial sobre la situación con el hombre de cabello plateado.

… Y entonces Sarada le había dejado para irse a una misión propia, y Sakura de pronto estaba sola en su casa sin nada para distraerla de pensar sobre lo que Ino había dicho una semana atrás:

 _Haz lo correcto, Sakura…_

Lo correcto…

¿Qué era lo correcto? Por el resto de su conversación, Sakura asumía que Ino quiso decir, "Termina tu matrimonio y quédate con Kakashi", y mientras sabía que su amiga rubia la había acusado de poner excusas, no podía evitar sino pensar que realmente no era así de simple… estaban las emociones de otras personas-la _vida_ de otras personas- con las que lidiaba… las de Sasuke, las de Kakashi, las de Sarada. Cualquiera que fuera su decisión los afectaría a todos ellos, no podía hacerlo a la ligera.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo en la torre del Hokage en su camino de regreso hacia el hospital, se preguntó si realmente le había dado a su matrimonio la oportunidad. Sólo habían pasado un par de meses… eso no parecía suficiente tiempo, especialmente cuando consideraba que lo había pasado insegura de cómo abrirse con Sasuke.

Sasuke… quien había hecho progreso, pasito a pasito. ¿Podría ella – _debería-_ arriesgarse a destruir eso, a separar su familia, su principal razón para permanecer en la Aldea?

¿Y qué había con la confianza que él se había permitido entregarle a ella? ¿A Kakashi? Porque incluso si él nunca descubría lo del amorío, ella no sería capaz de –no querría- esconder su relación con Kakashi luego del divorcio, lo que significaba que Sasuke sabría que su ex esposa estaba durmiendo con su antiguo profesor, que estaba enamorada de su antiguo profesor, que quería estar con su antiguo profesor más de lo que quería estar con él…

Su corazón se torció con tristeza.

No, su relación luego que su matrimonio terminara no sería con cualquier hombre, cualquier ninja común o aldeano… sería con una de las preciadas personas de Sasuke, uno de los pocos individuos en el mundo en que confiaba. Con el amorío o sin él, era una traición… dolería, y ella nunca quiso herirlo… Tal vez ya no estaba enamorada de él, pero todavía lo quería, y odiaba el pensamiento de lastimarlo.

¿Cómo podría dejar a un hombre que confiaba en ella, que estaba en una frágil posición, que finalmente estaba intentando construir relaciones y abrirse…? ¿Cómo podía ser eso lo correcto?

 _Si no lo dejas a él, lastimarás a Kakashi._ Sakura Interna interrumpió, y Sakura sintió un dolor punzante en el pecho ante el pensamiento… pero aun así su ser interno continuó. _Vas a lastimar a uno de ellos._ Declaró con franqueza. _Es inevitable. Pero si eliges a Sasuke, te lastimarás a ti también._

Sakura sabía que era cierto. especialmente ahora que había aceptado que estaba enamorada de Kakashi, no podía tolerar el pensamiento de dejarlo, de no tener sus brazos alrededor de ella de nuevo, de nunca ver esa mirada en sus ojos, de nunca sentir la sobrecogedora felicidad que sentía cuando estaba con él.

Le aplastaba.

 _¿Cómo podía ser hacer a dos personas miserables sólo para evitar la posibilidad de lastimar a una persona, la cosa correcta a hacer?_ Sakura Interna preguntó. _Y, técnicamente, ni siquiera sabes cómo lo manejará Sasuke… ha pasado tiempo con Sarada ahora, ha conseguido ver lo que es ser un padre, ¿Realmente crees que la dejará de nuevo?_

Sakura no sabía… honestamente no sabía. Con un suspiro frustrado, se apretó el puente de la nariz y dio la vuelta a la esquina… sólo para encontrarse en seco por un par de unas muy familiares manos en su cintura y un amplio pecho en chaleco antibalas a unos centímetros de su cara. Paralizada, levantó la mirada para encontrar al hombre enmascarado en el que había estado pensando por cuatro días echándole un vistazo con un exagerado aire de desapruebo.

—Deberías ver a dónde vas, Sakura-chan… —Le amonestó, su ceño profundizándose. —Podrías tropezar con alguien…

Con su mente nublada por la sorpresa ante su aparición que parecía salida de la nada, Sakura apenas escuchó lo que dijo... todo lo que pudo hacer fue susurrar su nombre.

Tan pronto como lo hizo, su faceta artificialmente severa cayó, y él encontró su mirada con una ternura que tiró de todas aquellas emociones que se había permitido a si misma sentir.

—Sakura. —Él dijo con una pizca de burla en su tono, la comisura de su boca curveándose en una sonrisa torcida que hizo que su corazón se saltara un latido.

Ella no podía quitarle la mirada… estaba atrapada por la calidez en sus ojos, por el calor de su cuerpo, por la reconfortante –sin embargo, emocionante- esencia de él rodeándola una vez más.

Mientras su sonrisa torcida crecía, sus pensamientos problemáticos se desvanecieron, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron en una combinación de júbilo, vergüenza y anticipación, y repentinamente ella estaba sonriéndole de vuelta con todo el mareo de una chica enamorada.

* * *

El brillo en la sonrisa de Sakura tomó desprevenido a Kakashi, y por un momento, él se quedó sin palabras… Ella estaba sonriendo como él nunca le había visto sonreír, como si estuviera tan feliz que casi no pudiera contenerlo, como si se hubiera tropezado inesperadamente con todo lo que había estado buscando.

¿Estaba sonriendo así por _él?_

La idea le llenó con la esperanza de que tal vez _no había sido_ un tonto al tomar una oportunidad con ella, y no pudo evitar que sus dedos le apretaran ligeramente.

* * *

Pese a su mareo, Sakura vio los ojos de Kakashi abrirse y luego suavizarse, y la expresión en su rostro hizo que su aliento quedara atrapado en su garganta. Casi simultáneamente, su agarre en ella se fortaleció, y ella se volvió consciente del hecho de que él todavía estaba sosteniéndola, que él no había soltado su cintura desde que la había detenido de chocar contra él momentos antes.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Preguntó ella silenciosamente, su voz ligeramente más alta que un susurro mientras conseguía mantener bajo suficiente control sus emociones y suavizar su sonrisa en algo un poco más normal, un poco menos 'adolescente enamorada'.

Él deslizó las manos fuera de su cintura, y usó una de ellas para sacar un rollo fuera de su bolsillo y lo levantó para que ella lo viera. —Misión. —Replicó con un estrechamiento de ojos.

Aunque había extrañado su toque en el minuto en que le soltó, las arrugas en las esquinas de sus ojos hicieron su corazón latir un poquito más rápido, y cuando él relajó de nuevo su rostro para verla con esa ternura que parecía reservar para ella, su boca amenazó con romperse de nuevo en una sonrisa ridícula.

Ella la hizo formar palabras en lugar de eso. —¿A dónde?

Él hizo un gesto mientras guardaba el rollo de nuevo en su bolsillo. —Iwagakure. —Respondió amargamente. —Quieren que vaya a un evento.

Ella le dio una mirada compasiva. —¿Sólo tú?

Él sacudió la cabeza. —No… Shikamaru también irá.

—Bueno, al menos los dos pueden consolarse sobre cuán fastidioso es todo. —Le sonrió, automáticamente mostrándole la lengua.

* * *

Sakura se dio cuenta de su error tan pronto como los ojos carbón de Kakashi se movieron hacia su boca y se quedaron ahí por un segundo demasiado largo. Instantáneamente recordándole a su mente sus palabras de muchos meses atrás:

 _Creí advertirte sobre mostrarle la lengua a un hombre que te desea…_ había dicho. Su tono había sido tan bajo, tan peligroso, y luego le había arrastrado a un beso que le había excitado tanto que le había dejado follarla en su escritorio en medio de su turno.

Su cuerpo se calentó involuntariamente ante el recuerdo de su fuerza mientras él se hundía dentro de ella por detrás, de la forma en que él le había advertido que no gritara para entonces hacer todo lo que podía para que lo hiciera de cualquier modo, del retumbar de su voz contra su oreja mientras le decía que era increíble…

Cuando él regresó su mirada a la de ella, pudo ver en ella el deseo que imitaba al propio, y el mundo comenzó a desvanecerse de nuevo -como siempre parecía ocurrir alrededor de él- hasta que ella encontró cada vez más difícil pensar en la sensatez de sus sentimientos por él, más y más difícil mantener control sobre sí misma, más y más difícil recordar que estaban de pie en medio de un pasillo vacío en la Torre del Hokage que en cualquier momento podía _no estar vacío…_

Quería tocarlo, poner las manos sobre su cara y llevar la boca de él hacia la suya. Quería dejar de pelear con la necesidad de él, dejar de pelear consigo misma…

Quería _dejarse llevar._

Así que lo hizo… Levantó la mano y lentamente deslizó los dedos a lo largo de su mandíbula enmascarada. Cuando él no se alejó, ella se acercó a él, observó sus ojos caer de nuevo hacia su boca, sintió sus manos regresar a su lugar en su cintura y luego deslizarse de ahí hacia su espalda baja.

—Sakura… —Canturreó con la voz ronca, todavía concentrado en sus labios. —¿Qué estás haciendo?

Ella sacudió cuidadosamente la cabeza, titubeante, no totalmente segura de sí misma hasta que habló.

—Lo que quiero hacer… —Susurró finalmente, y luego presionó los labios contra los de él.

* * *

Kakashi se había dicho a sí mismo luego de su actuación en el bar que tenía que poner algo de distancia entre ellos dos, que él no podía forzar las cosas o todo el progreso que había hecho con Sakura hasta el momento se perdería…

Pero algo era diferente. _Ella_ era diferente… su sonrisa, la alegría que parecía brillar en sus ojos cuando le miró, la forma en que levantó la mano hacia él mientras pensaba que ella no se hubiera detenido ni siquiera si pudiera…

Por primera vez, él sintió que ella no estaba guardándose nada de sí misma. Por primera vez, sintió que ella se estaba entregando a él completamente, sin reservas. Y por primera vez, él sintió que ella le amaba –y que lo sabía.

Le hizo imposible el no regresarle el beso, el no envolver los brazos alrededor de ella y ponerla contra él.

En algún lugar de su mente, Sakura recordó que seguía casada, que todavía no había decidido si debía dejar a Sasuke…

En algún lugar de su mente, reconoció que no importaba cómo lo mirara uno, esto no era la cosa correcta a hacer, no ahí, no entonces…

Pero se _sentía_ tan bien, y la sensación de la boca cubierta de Kakashi sobre la de ella, de sus brazos apretándose alrededor de ella, estaba anulando su razón… la tentación de estar cerca de él ahora que ella había admitido las profundidades de lo que sentía por él –la tentación de en serio _hacer el amor_ con él- estaba anulando su razón, y aunque muchas veces en el pasado había sentido que su corazón tal vez explotaría si Kakashi no la mantenía unida, esta vez le estaba alcanzando de una manera que no lo había hecho antes -de una manera que no le había _dejado_ antes- y descubrió que _necesitaba_ de él. _Necesitaba_ de él con fibras de su ser que ni siquiera sabía existían.

No, no era lo correcto... estaba siendo imprudente y egoísta y débil de nuevo, pero estaba demasiado atrapada en el mareo de besar al hombre que amaba, de ser abrazada por el hombre que amaba por lo que era, de alguna forma, la primera vez… Estaba demasiado atrapada en la maravilla de compartir su ser completo a un hombre que en verdad se sentía como un compañero, como un igual, como alguien con quien no tenía que forzar nada de él, como si él quisiera estar ahí tanto como ella lo deseaba…

No podía detenerse. No era lo correcto, pero no podía detenerse… se sentía como flotando, y en ese momento, no le importaba si en algún momento volvería a tocar la tierra de nuevo.

* * *

 **N/A:** Y estamos llegando ahí…

Además, me disculpo por mi tardanza con este; esperaba terminarlo antes, pero uno de mis perros falleció mientras estábamos de vacaciones, y ha sido una semana y media muy difícil. No estaba segura de si sería capaz de escribir en un rato, pero aparentemente mi musa decidió que sería una buena distracción, así que ella puso palabras en mi cabeza hasta que las escribí.

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

*Chan chan chan*

Pues, como les he mencionado antes, estamos ya en la recta final y nos quedan 8 capítulos, bebés. Creo que no decía esto desde 'La Ventana', pero vayánse preparando.

Gracias a todos por sus bonitos comentarios, los respondo mañana.

 **Isabel:** ¡Hola! No te preocupes, también me emocioné leyendo tu comentario ajaja Pues Ino va a ser la voz de la razón como lo fue hace tanto tiempo... Y aceptémoslo, Sakura necesitaba que alguien le dijera que ya estaba bueno de todo esto; al menos en el fic, Ino también ha expresado cierta inconformidad con la forma en que el 'matrimonio' de Sasuke y Sakura ""funcionaba"". Así que, necesitamos un mundo donde más Inos existan y apliquen el "Amiga, date cuenta". En fin, muchas gracias por continuar leyendo la traducción :D Te mando un abrazo 3

¡Y eso es todo por esta semana! ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	59. Capítulo 59

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **Better Man**_ pertenece a **Kakashisgf** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción. Agradezco también a la autora por su trabajo como beta reader.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

 **Un Mejor Hombre**

 **Capítulo 59**

Incluso mientras él deslizaba sus enmascarados labios sobre su boca, incluso mientras él se hundía en el sentimiento de que algo en la forma en que Sakura le veía –la forma en que _los_ veía- había cambiado, Kakashi no podía olvidar donde estaban, y la parte de él que seguía escaneando instintivamente el área por alguna señal de chakra tenía los medios para no entregarse al deseo de arrastrarla al armario de suministros más cercano y no hacerle lo que había estado deseando hacerle por meses; en lugar de ello, él suavizó el beso, luego se alejó lentamente hasta que ella abrió los ojos para encontrar su mirada.

—Aquí no. —Murmuró él, acariciándole la mandíbula con su pulgar.

Él esperó a que ella objetara, esperó a que ella se recobrara y se diera cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo, lo que él le estaba ofreciendo, pero todo lo que ella hizo fue asentir y sonreírle una sonrisa que era tanto tímida como completamente abierta, y entonces él no pudo resistir la urgencia de envolver ambos brazos alrededor de ella y hacer el sello que los llevaría a su apartamento.

* * *

Sakura ni siquiera dudó. Cuando él mantuvo su rostro en su mano y sugirió –aunque no con tantas palabras- que continuaran en otro lugar, ella no dudó… su corazón revoloteó, y su estómago se movió en una algo confusa pero placentera forma, y ella no dudó.

La siguiente cosa que supo, es que estaban en su sala, y él estaba viéndola, sus ojos gris ahumado llenos de calor, respeto, deseo y amor…

Amor.

Él la amaba…

Y ella lo amaba.

Un estremecimiento corrió a través de su cuerpo ante el pensamiento, y su boca se curveó irremediablemente en una amplia sonrisa mientras levantaba la mano de su nuca para deslizarle la máscara, entonces se levantó en puntillas y llevó sus labios juntos de nuevo.

* * *

Su primer beso real –boca desnuda con boca desnuda- desde que se había admitido a sí misma cómo se sentía respecto a él era más de lo que ella pensó sería, más de lo que ella había imaginado podía ser… era tierno pero lleno de emoción, y no quería que se terminara…

Ella nunca quería dejar de sentir sus manos viajando a través de su espalda o moviéndose hacia su cabello. Nunca quería dejar de respirar en él o dejar de apretar los músculos en sus hombros. Nunca quería dejar de presionar su cuerpo contra el de él o que él le abrazara tan fuerte como podía.

Y cuando él profundizó el beso, corriendo la lengua sobre la de ella, debajo de ella, a lo largo de cada lado, el golpe de deseo que corrió desde sus pechos hacia su entrepierna le arrebató el aliento, y gimió rotamente, con necesidad dentro de su boca.

Ella sintió el retumbo en su pecho antes de escucharlo mientras él deslizaba una mano sobre la curva de su trasero, luego lo apretó con fuerza, levantándola todavía más alto así que ella pudo enlazar los brazos alrededor de su cuello sólo para mantener su balance, y la precariedad de su posición, el hecho de que su pura habilidad para mantenerse derecha dependía del agarre que tenían el uno en el otro, envió otra ola inesperada de lujuria a través de su cuerpo.

—La cama. —Ordenó ella toscamente, momentáneamente rompiendo su beso. —La cama, ahora.

* * *

La necesidad en su voz corrió directo hacia su verga, y Kakashi automáticamente comenzó a dirigirla hacia su habitación, usando los labios y la lengua y sus dientes para distraerla todo el camino hasta que se tropezó con el pie de él o el propio, o con el suelo y él tuvo que atraparla… antes de hacerlo de nuevo un segundo después.

* * *

Incluso a través de la neblina de su deseo, Sakura podía sentirle sonriendo contra su boca cada vez que él la hacía tropezar, y si ella no estuviera tan excitada, tal vez le hubiera golpeado por ello. Pero ella _estaba_ excitada – _muy_ excitada, así que en lugar de ello, reforzó el agarre que tenía en su cuello con una mano, entonces bajó la otra entre ellos para frotar su erección a través de sus pantalones.

Inmediatamente fue recompensada con un gruñido mientras tropezaba hacia la pared justo fuera de su dormitorio, atrapando su cuerpo contra ella con el suyo.

—Carajo, Sakura. —Él jadeó ásperamente antes de capturar su boca en un abrasador beso.

—Mm. —Ella gimió, entonces mordió su lengua y paseó los labios sobre su mandíbula hacia su oreja mientras envolvía los dedos alrededor de su verga cubierta y la acarició con más fuerza. —Creí haberte dicho que me llevaras a tu cama…

* * *

Kakashi pudo haber terminado sólo con la combinación de su toque y el oscuro tono de su voz, pero él no era de los que se rendían tan fácilmente…

Así que dejó que ella le provocara un poquito más, le dejó pensar que ella estaba ganando, le dejó sentir sus pantalones empapados con preseminal que él no podía controlar, y entonces, cuando él se sintió acercarse peligrosamente al orgasmo, se reclinó con una sonrisa traviesa, le tomó ambas muñecas, y clavó sus brazos a la pared.

Tomando gran placer en su resuello de sorpresa, él dejó una mano alrededor de sus muñecas mientras la otra fantasmeaba sobre un pezón, bajaba por su costado y a través de su estómago hasta que sus ojos estuvieron nublados con necesidad, y su pecho levantándose y cayéndose rápidamente con jadeos superficiales, y sus dedos estaban bailando más allá de la cinturilla de sus shorts… sólo para detenerse justo cuando llegaron a sus rizos.

La neblina instantáneamente desapareció mientras ella le miraba molesta, pero se vio socavada por el hecho de que ella no estaba tratando de zafarse de su agarre en lo más mínimo, y una esquina de su boca se alzó más arriba…

Esta mujer que él amaba, era realmente sexy como el infierno…

* * *

Sakura apenas tuvo un momento para apreciar cuán injustamente atractivo era Kakashi cuando él estaba dándole esa molesta y satisfecha sonrisa presumida antes de que sus labios estuvieran sobre los de ella de nuevo en un beso rudo, y él estuviera deslizando una mano bajo sus pantaletas, abriendo los dedos en una V alrededor de su clítoris, su dedo medio a un lado, su dedo anular en el otro, y deslizándose lentamente arriba y abajo.

Gimiendo en una protesta de excitación ante la forma en que él mantenía sus brazos cautivos mientras la torturaba, ella le mordió el labio e intentó liberar sus manos para así poder hundirlos en su cabello, pero Kakashi sólo fortaleció el agarre en sus muñecas y retiró la boca.

Luciendo demasiado excitado, su amante de cabello plateado levantó una traviesa ceja mientras reducía la distancia entre sus dedos, incrementando la presión en su clítoris, y ella odió que eso hiciera sus ojos cerrarse en contra de su voluntad.

—Maldita sea, Kakashi. —Maldijo sin aliento, luchando una vez más contra su agarre incluso mientras sus caderas comenzaban a mecerse en coordinación con los movimientos que hacía la mano de él.

* * *

Ella estaba muy mojada. Estaba tan jodidamente mojada, y le hacía querer olvidar todo sobre provocarla y sólo penetrarla justo ahí, contra la pared, a unos cuantos metros de su cama, pero los sonidos que ella estaba haciendo, el placer que podía escuchar en cada gemido que ella intentaba disfrazar, las vacías amenazas sobre lo que le haría si no liberaba sus brazos (porque ambos sabían que ella podía liberarse en cualquier momento que quisiera)… él no podía resistirse. No podía resistir el ver cuán mojada la podía poner, cuánto más podía durar antes de que ella sucumbiera…

* * *

Él iba a volverla loca. Con sus largas y lánguidas caricias que _realmente_ no daban donde ella las necesitaba, con su boca mordiendo y chupeteando a lo largo de su cuello (cuando él no estaba sonriéndole presumidamente), con el ardiente calor de su larga y callosa mano encadenando sus brazos a la pared, él iba a volverla loca…

Y entonces, justo cuando pensó que ya no podría soportarlo, él cerró la brecha entre sus dedos y los envolvió perezosamente alrededor de su clítoris y dentro de ella, entonces fuera de ella de nuevo… exactamente de la forma en que le gustaba… y aunque estaba así de molesta con él, no pudo evitar nombrarlo.

* * *

Cuando Kakashi la escuchó sollozar, él regresó la boca a la de ella en otro profundo beso y aceleró su ritmo, curveando los dedos dentro de su ahora chorreante centro una y otra vez, acariciándola dentro y fuera una y otra vez hasta que ella ya no pudo seguir sus movimientos, hasta que él sintió su cuerpo temblar, y él sabía que ella estaba a punto de terminar.

Pero él no quería eso todavía… Él no quería que ella terminara hasta que le rogara por ello, hasta que le rogara llenarla con su verga, que se enterrara dentro de ella y la llevara al orgasmo. Él no quería que terminara hasta que sus fluidos estuvieran cubriendo no sólo sus dedos sino también su verga, hasta que él pudiera sentirla temblando no alrededor de sus nudillos sino alrededor de su longitud…

* * *

—¡Carajo! —Sakura siseó, separando los labios de los de él con frustración.

Ella había estado tan cerca… había estado _tan_ cerca de terminar, y entonces él había sacado sus dedos y ella se quedó temblando con deseo, sus paredes internas apretándose alrededor de nada, su clítoris y sus pezones casi dolorosamente excitados.

Pareciendo ignorante de su situación, Kakashi chupó en la tierna carne justo bajo su oreja y él usó la mano que había estado dentro de ella para levantar una de sus piernas y llevarla alrededor de su cintura. Ella podía sentir su rígida longitud entre sus muslos mientras él rodaba las caderas contra las de ella, y le hizo recordar lo que era tenerlo dentro de ella, cómo era cuando él se ponía en cierto ángulo y la penetraba…

—Carajo… —Repitió de nuevo, esta vez tanto un gemido como una maldición mientras la sensación de su verga repetidamente presionándose contra su cubierta entrada y deslizándose sobre su hipersensible bulto de nervios encima de ella la mantenía justo en el borde del orgasmo.

Oh, ella sabía lo que él estaba intentando hacer… sabía que estaba intentando hacerle rogar por él, y no quería rendirse, pero su control estaba deslizándose…

Necesitaba terminar…. Lo necesitaba dentro de ella, no contra ella… necesitaba que él perdiera también el control…

—Ahora… —Le ordenó oscuramente.

* * *

Su voz estaba ronca, llena con deseo, casi un susurro mientras sus trabajosas respiraciones le agitaban el cabello.

—¿Hm? —Él murmuró contra su oreja, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para no sonar como si estuviera a segundos de romperle la ropa y enterrar su verga dentro de ella.

Claramente molesta con su respuesta, ella cerró la otra pierna alrededor de su cadera, obteniendo un gemido no intencional de él mientras su acción llevó sus cuerpos todavía más cerca.

—Jódete, Kakashi. —Jadeó.

—¿Es eso una petición? —Preguntó mientras mantenía su movimiento contra ella, su propia voz tensa con necesidad.

* * *

Ella iba a matarlo…

Iba a matarlo… pero primero, iba a obligarlo a hacerla terminar…

—Sí, maldición. —Gruñó impacientemente.

* * *

Tan pronto como ella habló, Kakashi se entregó a su deseo y le liberó las manos así que podía besarla –duro- mientras la levantaba, envolviendo su otra pierna alrededor de su cintura.

—Un placer. —Murmuró contra su boca, luego jaló su labio inferior con los dientes mientras él la arrastraba fuera de la pared y la cargaba hacia la habitación.

* * *

Finalmente liberada, Sakura hundió los dedos en el cabello de Kakashi y regresó sus besos con unos violentos de su parte, intentando al cien hacerle pagar por provocarla por tanto tiempo, y cuando él rompió su beso y la dejó caer en su cama, su resolución se fortaleció.

Pero entonces ella le miró mientras él le sacaba los shorts y se montaba en el colchón sobre ella, y su irritación se desvaneció como si nunca hubiera estado ahí…

Su expresión todavía contenía trazos de una arrogante sonrisa presumida, pero sus ojos estaban llenos con una suavidad que detuvo su corazón, y cuando él levantó una mano para tiernamente acunar su rostro, le dio una pequeña sonrisa gentil antes de rozar con los labios los de ella, un bulto se formó en su garganta, y sus brazos instintivamente se enlazaron alrededor de sus hombros.

El beso era todo. Era todo lo que él sentía por ella y todo lo que ella sentía por él manifestado en la fusión de sus bocas y el enredo de sus lenguas, en el desliz de sus ásperos dedos de su mejilla hacia la parte trasera de su nuca y el peso de su cuerpo descansando sobre ella, en la presión de su mano contra su espalda baja y el lento movimiento de sus caderas.

Era sobrecogedor en una forma completamente diferente de lo que su anterior deseo sexual había sido, y cuando él abandonó su boca para dejar un camino de besos húmedos a lo largo de su mandíbula, ella sintió lágrimas picar en las esquinas de sus ojos mientras le abrazaba.

—Te amo. —Murmuró ella sin pensar.

Sus movimientos instintivamente se detuvieron, y levantó la cabeza para encontrar su mirada. —¿Qué? —Preguntó él en silencio.

Ella vio la duda en sus ojos carbón, y pensó que su pecho explotaría mientras una extraña y maravillosa ligereza comenzaba a llenar su corazón hasta que ella repentinamente se sintió más libre de lo que había estado antes. —Te amo. —Repitió ella, sonriendo suavemente, una de sus manos moviéndose para acunar su mejilla.

La sonrisa que se extendió a través de su cara sólo hizo que la ligereza creciera, y entonces él estaba bajando la cabeza para inclinar la boca sobre la de ella en un largo, _largo_ beso mientras él movía la mano entre ellos para liberarse de sus pantalones. Él no se apresuró, y aunque ella podía sentirlo moverse con necesidad cuando sostuvo su gruesa longitud contra ella, no la penetró. En lugar de ello, él retrocedió para verla a los ojos de nuevo, y ambos se vieron el uno al otro mientras él se frotaba hacia arriba y hacia abajo en su hendidura antes de lentamente –muy lentamente- empujar más allá de sus pliegues para hundirse en su cuerpo.

Mientras él se deslizaba cada vez más profundo dentro de ella y luego salía de nuevo deliberadamente, sus ojos todavía fijos en los de ella, sintió como si las líneas entre ellos estuvieran borrándose, como si estuvieran fusionándose en un solo ser, y con cada increíble y tortuoso embiste, ella se volvió menos segura de dónde terminaba ella y dónde él comenzaba, y antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba viniéndose.

Sus ojos finalmente se cerraron mientras su paredes se cernían alrededor de su verga, pero él no dejó de rodar la pelvis contra la de ella, y a través del placer, ella sintió que él le besó las comisuras de su boca, entonces arrastró los labios hacia la línea de su mandíbula hasta que el calor de su aliento en su sensible piel ahí la tenía arqueando inconscientemente la espalda y curveando los dedos de sus pies contra sus sábanas.

—Te amo. —Él susurró contra su oreja, y las inesperadas palabras, dichas en su baja y áspera voz, hicieron que el aire se quedara atrapado en su garganta momentáneamente antes de liberarlo en un suave y sorpresivo gemido cuando de alguna forma ella estaba viniéndose por segunda vez, más intensamente que antes.

* * *

Cuando Kakashi escuchó su silencioso gemido y la sintió apretarse alrededor de él de nuevo, momentos luego de su primer orgasmo, él no pudo evitar fortalecer el agarre en el cabello en su nuca debido al repentino y agudo placer y que sus caderas se movieran más rápido mientras intentaba llegar incluso más profundo, intentó abrazarla todavía más cerca, hasta que él estaba dando dentro de ella una serie de empujones que parecían imitar el ritmo del pulso de ella.

—Mierda… —Él gruñó, su boca todavía cerca de su oreja, y ella se contrajo duramente alrededor de él mientras otro resuello escapaba de sus labios.

…Era la cosa más sexy que él hubiera escuchado, vuelto todavía más sexy por lo que ella había dicho antes –por esas dos palabritas que él no había estado seguro de haberla escuchado nunca decirle.

Ella lo amaba.

Con la boca curveándose en una sonrisa contra su cuello mientras él regresaba de su subidón, él apretó su cintura. —Quédate conmigo, Sakura… de verdad…

* * *

 **N/A:** Aunque tenía esta escena planeada desde hace tiempo, no cooperó para nada. Me hizo darme cuenta cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que tuvimos smut de verdad en esta historia…

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

¡Hola a todos!

Estuve fuera y no pude revisar el capítulo, así que disculpen los dedazos. Prometo corregirlos mañana.

Por cierto, algunos comentarios del capítulo pasado los respondí el mismo viernes, así que me quedan unos pocos y espero hacerlo mañana igualmente.

¡Gracias por continuar aquí! No tengo mucho que decir de este capítulo, pero Kakashi se ha ofrecido de nuevo para hacerla feliz, y bueno, tendrán que esperar otra semana más por respuestas :D xD

 **Guest:** Ahh... El sitio borró tu nick. Pero gracias por leer. No sé qué decirte al respecto sobre cómo muchas se pueden identificar con ella (al menos no en su personificación en el fic), pero espero que eso pueda cambiar y busquen su felicidad. Ojalá el fic te esté gustando :D

 **Isabel:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Creo que querrás colgar a alguien por este capítulo que otra vez se corta donde menos debía, pero lo prometo, pronto sabrás si Sakura tomó o no una decisión sobre su matrimonio de una vez por todas. Dale una nueva oportunidad a ella, por fi, sé como Kakashi lmao ¡Te mando un abrazo! Y gracias por seguir leyendo.

Y eso es todo por esta semana. Gracias ~


	60. Capítulo 60

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **Better Man**_ pertenece a **Kakashisgf** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción. Agradezco también a la autora por su trabajo como beta reader.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

 **Un Mejor Hombre**

 **Capítulo 60**

 _Quédate conmigo, Sakura… de verdad…_

Solo con eso, Sakura regresó a la tierra, y su cuerpo instintivamente se congeló como si una paralizante combinación de alegría y pánico superaran su corazón y mente.

 _Quería_ decir 'sí'…. Quería decir que sí _con tantas ganas,_ pero parecía que no podía poner su boca a trabajar, y entonces sintió los músculos en la mandíbula de él flexionarse contra su cuello antes de que los suaves picos de su cabello rozaran su mejilla mientras sacudía con fuerza la cabeza y dejaba salir un largo y áspero suspiro.

Un momento después, el colchón sobre ella se hundió, y él se levantó fuera de ella.

El frío –un frío físico y mucho más que físico- le golpeó inmediatamente, y ella quiso alcanzarlo, jalarlo de regreso con ella, pero de alguna forma no podía… no podía hacer nada más que sentarse y observarle salir de la cama y vestirse los pantalones, no podía hacer nada más que retroceder cuando él le frunció el ceño antes de caminar hacia su ventana para abrir las persianas y echar un vistazo afuera.

El silencio entre ellos era más ruidoso que cualquier otro sonido que ella hubiera escuchado jamás, y pareció envolverse alrededor de ella como una cobra, apretando con más fuerza con cada respiro. Inconscientemente, se llevó a la sábana al pecho, incluso si nunca se había quitado la blusa.

—Así que así es… —Dijo finalmente, sus ojos todavía concentrados en el mundo fuera de su ventana. —Estás enamorada de mí, pero no me vas a elegir.

Su voz estaba casi completamente vacía de emoción, y le mataba.

—Kakashi… —Susurró. No sabía qué decir. Un centenar de pensamientos estaban volando en su cabeza, y no podía atar ninguno el tiempo suficiente para articular.

El hombre de cabello plateado que ella amaba le vio de nuevo, su mirada ilegible por un largo minuto, y entonces él suspiró y soltó las persianas antes de apretarse el puente de la nariz mientras se inclinaba contra la pared y miraba el suelo.

* * *

Cuando él eventualmente dejó caer la mano y levantó la cabeza para encontrar sus ojos de nuevo, su expresión era cansada… cansada, frustrada, y triste. —Esto te aterroriza… ¿No es cierto? —Preguntó silenciosamente, aunque era más una declaración que una pregunta.

Sakura sólo lo miró, su garganta comenzando a cerrarse. ¿No era eso lo que Ino le había dicho?

 _La verdad es que estás completamente asustada de estar en una relación de verdad con alguien que realmente amas y que genuinamente te ama…_

Lo que lo hacía peor es que ella sabía que era verdad… sabía que la idea de estar con Kakashi en serio le aterrorizaba tanto como le hacía feliz, y sabía que, no importaba lo que se dijera a sí misma, ese miedo era una de las principales razones por las que estaba dudando.

* * *

Kakashi odiaba la indecisión en aquellos orbes verdes, odiaba que podía ver que ella podía ver la verdad en lo que él había dicho, pero que seguía sin hacer nada.

Él no pudo evitar apretar el puño, y lo metió en su bolsillo, molesto porque se había dejado pensar incluso por un minuto que todo había cambiado _de verdad…_ él ya sabía que Sakura lo amaba; el hecho de que lo admitiera –tanto a él como a sí misma- era importante, pero realmente no significaba mucho al final si ella todavía se rehusaba a tomar el siguiente paso, si ella seguía sin dejar a Sasuke para comenzar una relación verdadera con él.

Con otro suspiro, él cerró los ojos y descansó la cabeza contra la pared, intentando controlar sus emociones.

—No soy él, Sakura. —Reconoció al final, entonces se obligó a verla de nuevo. —No soy el hombre con el que has fantaseado desde que eras una niña.

* * *

La cuidada seriedad en la mirada de Kakashi pareció cortar en su alma, y Sakura retiró los ojos de él, pero él no se detuvo.

—No soy el hombre con el que has soñado la mayor parte de tu vida. —Repitió, una pizca de impaciencia en su tono. —Pero hay una diferencia entre los sueños y la realidad, y tú has estado aprendiendo eso desde el día en que te casaste con Sasuke.

Dolía, porque él tenía razón… sabía que él tenía razón, y su boca se abrió para hablar mientras volvía a mirarlo, pero ningún sonido salió.

¿Por qué no podía decir nada? ¿Por qué no podía hacer que las palabras se formaran en su lengua, que pasaran de sus labios? ¿Por qué no podía obligarse a levantarse e ir hacia él, para envolver los brazos alrededor de él como deseaba hacer?

Los ojos de él se cerraron de nuevo ante su silencio, y ella odiaba que la arruga entre sus cejas fuera culpa suya, que el dolor en su rostro y la tensión en su cuerpo eran por culpa de ella.

—Lo siento… —Ella consiguió decir de alguna forma, y repentinamente estaba viendo en aquellas profundidades carbón una vez más, pero había ira en ellos ahora, y el surco en su frente se había profundizado. Podía ver que estaba luchando, y se odió a sí misma una vez más, porque seguía sin poder obligarse a moverse.

—Un lamento no es lo que quiero, Sakura. —Replicó firmemente, pero su voz guardaba un borde afilado. —Quiero que detengas esta mierda… Quiero que dejes de estar con Sasuke por un equívoco sentido de obligación. Quiero que dejes de permitir que tu miedo a lo desconocido evite que hagas lo correcto… para todos.

Él parecía estar esperando a que ella respondiera, y cuando no lo hizo –no pudo-, él sacudió la cabeza y sacó el puño de su bolsillo, entonces lo estampó contra la pared. Ella brincó ante el sonido, y se giró hacia ella.

—Carajo. —Él gruñó, su mano soltándose y apretándose de nuevo, y entonces la dejó caer mientras se enderezaba y se movía lejos de la pared.

Por un segundo, ella pensó que iba a regresar a ella, pero él se detuvo unos metros lejos de la cama, su ceño fruncido, y el espacio entre ellos pareció abrirse kilómetros.

—Tú ya no le debes nada, Sakura. —Le dijo abruptamente. —Ya no le debes nada a él… y no le estás dando el crédito suficiente a tu hija.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron en confusión. —¿Sarada…?

—Ella entiende más de lo que tú piensas. —Murmuró, su expresión suavizándose un poco, y entonces suspiró y acortó la distancia entre ellos, viniendo a descansar al final de la cama frente a ella.

Ante su proximidad, Sakura sostuvo la sábana un poco más relajada, pero no la soltó, incluso cuando él deslizó los dedos sobre su mejilla para acunar su rostro. La ira se había desvanecido de sus ojos, y su mirada era tierna de nuevo mientras la bajaba a ella, pero la ternura fue nublada por una resignación que corrió más profundo que la resignación que ella había visto el día en que ellos se quedaron de pie en la intersección que conducía a la aldea.

—No quiero una relación a medias, Sakura. —Dijo silenciosamente, su pulgar acariciando ligeramente su mandíbula en una manera que hizo un bulto formarse en su garganta. —Ni siquiera contigo.

La comisura de su boca se levantó en una media sonrisa sin alegría alguna, y entonces su mano dejó su mejilla, y él salió de su habitación y salió de su departamento, dejándola detrás en su cama con el cuidadoso clic de la puerta del frente cerrándose haciendo eco dentro de su corazón.

* * *

 **N/A:** Tenía como cuatro versiones diferentes de esta escena bosquejada, pero esto es como terminó, supongo.

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

Ohhh... Por favor, no me maten ¡Recuerden que soy sólo la intermediaría...! No sé qué decirles chiquillos, sólo que... Pufff... Vayan preparándose para los siguientes capítulos, no me vayan a dejar colgada a tan pocos del final.

Gracias por continuar leyendo el fic ^^ Y por sus comentarios. Cualquier duda y queja (sé que este capítulo tendrá sobre todo quejas), no olviden dejarla en el cuadrito de abajo. Esta semana respondí ya a todos los mensajes.

 **Isabel: ¡** Hola de nuevo! Me alegra saber que el capítulo anterior fue de tu agrado, ya era justo y necesario que Sakura pudiera ser honesta consigo misma y con Kakashi. Espero puedas leer el siguiente capítulo y superes este lmao ¡Un abrazo!

Y a todo el mundo, es en serio, hay más capítulos, así que es todo por esta semana. ¡Feliz fin de semana!


	61. Capítulo 61

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **Better Man**_ pertenece a **Kakashisgf** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción. Agradezco también a la autora por su trabajo como beta reader.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

 **Un Mejor Hombre**

 **Capítulo 61**

—Creo que voy a tener que retirar lo que dije… Tus habilidades _están_ un poco oxidadas… —Kakashi remarcó silenciosamente desde el marco de la puerta en su habitación, entonces observó con tierna diversión cuando Sakura se sentó derecha de un salto y se le quedó viendo, sus labios separados y sus ojos abiertos con sorpresa.

Él había regresado a su departamento justo un par de minutos antes de encontrarla dormida en su cama, acurrucada bajo su manta, sus mechones rosados iluminados por la luna derramados sobre la almohada en la que usualmente él dormía, y ella se veía tan vulnerable y tan hermosa y tan _correcta_ ahí tendida que –incluso teniendo en cuenta el dolor de la tarde- él no pudo resistir el burlarse de ella cuando no notó su presencia.

Predeciblemente, su desorientación duró sólo un momento antes que ella frunciera el ceño a él y cruzara los brazos con un bufido, la manta caída alrededor de su cintura.

—Te hubiera detenido antes de que pudieras hacer algo en el segundo en que te acercaras lo suficiente. —Se quejó.

Suprimiendo una sonrisa ante su adorable puchero y despeinado cabello, él levantó una ceja. —¿Y si hubiera elegido arrojarte un kunai en lugar de acercarme?

El ceño de Sakura se profundizó, y ella giró la cabeza hacia un lado. —Bien, no es como si cualquiera fuera a meterse aquí de cualquier forma…

—Mm… Supongo que tienes un punto. —Concedió. —No tendré "Puños de destrucción", pero _soy_ el infame Ninja que Copia.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza. —No quería decir _eso_ … —Respingó. —Me _refiero_ a que aquí no hay nada de valor… sólo una colección de libros pervertidos y un montón del mismo tipo de camisetas y pantalones.

Era el turno de Kakashi para fruncir el ceño. —Te haré saber que varios de esos libros son ediciones limitadas y/o autografiadas… muy valiosas, de hecho. —Replicó.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco. —Lo que digas, Ero-jiji…

Ante (la versión de) su familiar insulto, Kakashi sintió su corazón calentarse, y una suave sonrisa jugó en sus labios mientras la veía a los ojos a través de la habitación.

Honestamente, con la forma en que se había congelado cuando le pidió quedarse con él, con la forma en que ella no había dicho otra cosa más que "lo siento", él no esperaba encontrarla todavía en su apartamento cuando regresó, y él había pasado horas en el cenotafio y entonces horas en la cima de la Montaña del Hokage porque no quería confirmar su ausencia, no quería sentir la quietud o escuchar el silencio que ella dejaría en su ausencia, no quería encarar el hecho de que él tenía que dejarla partir…

Así que al final, cuando el sol se metió y el aire otoñal se volvió más frío que fresco y de mala gana había caminado hacia su casa, el claro sentido de su chakra viniendo de su apartamento le atrapó fuera de guardia, y aunque él había intentado recordarse a sí mismo que ella tal vez se había quedado sólo para dejar en claro que su relación estaba terminada, la vista de ella durmiendo en su cama, acurrucada en su lado, hizo que se atreviera a esperar que finalmente lo hubiera elegido.

* * *

Sakura se había sentado quieta por un largo rato luego que Kakashi se fuera, su mente rumiando y rumiando alrededor de tres palabritas:

 _Ni siquiera contigo…_

Le rompieron con un dolor peor que el dolor que había sentido cuando Sarada le había dicho que la odiaba, porque en algún nivel, siempre había sabido que su hija no lo decía en serio…

Pero Kakashi sí.

Él le había repetido lo que había dicho la primera noche en que ella inconscientemente comenzó a verlo diferente, y le recordó que lo que ella había estado haciendo con él no era lo que él realmente quería, no era lo que él _merecía…_ Le había recordado que él quería darle lo que nunca le había dado a nadie más –su completo ser.

Y le había recordado que él merecía su ser completo a cambio.

Sabía que él probablemente sabía desde un tiempo atrás como se sentía ella, incluso si _ella_ no lo sabía, y él había estado dispuesto a sacrificar lo que él realmente quería para que ella tuviera tiempo para aceptar sus sentimientos, pero ahora que lo había hecho, él no podía –no lo haría- comprometerse más.

 _Ni siquiera contigo…_

Había sido más una afirmación que un ultimátum que ya no podían continuar como estaban, que ahora que ella había aceptado que estaba enamorada de él, tenía que tomar una decisión, y aquellas tres palabritas parecían nadar alrededor de su cráneo hasta que finalmente se dio cuenta que en algún momento se convertirían en otra cosa –un solo pensamiento inquebrantable: "No quiero perderlo."

Sabía entonces lo que tenía que hacer, pero dado su particular talento para desaparecer en delgado aire si él quería hacerlo, se dio cuenta que sería más sencillo esperar por él que intentar encontrarlo, así que se vistió de nuevo los shorts y se acomodó en su cama.

No había tenido la intención de quedarse dormida, por supuesto, pero él se fue por tanto tiempo, y su esencia era tan reconfortante que se adormeció antes de que lo supiera, y ahora él estaba ahí, inclinado contra el marco de la puerta que conducía a su habitación, las manos metidas en sus bolsillos, burlándose de ella como si nada hubiera pasado.

Le estudió silenciosamente. Sus hermosos rasgos eran principalmente visibles gracias a la luz plateada de la luna filtrándose desde la ventana, y la tierna curvatura de sus labios y la calidez en su mirada mientras la veía hicieron que la molestia porque él hubiera podido atraparla sin saberlo, desapareciera en éter.

Casi inconscientemente, se sacó la manta de su regazo y caminó titubeantemente hacia él.

Él se enderezó mientras ella se aproximaba, pero por lo demás no se movió… Ni siquiera cuando se paró a unos centímetros lejos de él, ni siquiera cuando ella levantó las manos para colocarlas en su pecho, ni siquiera cuando descansó la frente justo bajo su clavícula, él no se movió, y aunque dolía que él no hubiera envuelto los brazos alrededor de ella de la forma en que lo hubiera hecho antes, ella reconoció que tampoco la alejó, así que ella agarró la tela azul marino de su camiseta entre los dedos y enterró la cara más en su pecho.

—Necesito hablar con Sasuke… —Murmuró suavemente.

Ella sintió el cuerpo de él tensarse, y hubo una pausa antes de que él respondiera.

—¿Hablar con él sobre qué? —Preguntó él.

Su voz era un bajo murmullo en su oreja, y su pregunta le puso más nerviosa de lo que ella podría haber estado en su vida… porque no había vuelta atrás una vez que la respondiera…

Con su corazón latiendo con fuerza, ella levantó los ojos para encontrar los de él, y de alguna forma sus profundidades gris oscuro la atrajeron y calmaron las mariposas en su estómago, y repentinamente lo que ella quería decir no parecía tan atemorizante, porque este era Kakashi, el hombre que siempre había estado ahí para ella, el hombre que le hacía feliz, el hombre que le había mostrado que ella merecía –y podía tener- algo mejor…

Este era Kakashi, el hombre que amaba con cada fibra de su ser.

—Sobre terminar nuestro matrimonio. —Respondió finalmente, y se sintió _bien._

Sabía que las cosas aún serían difíciles… posiblemente por un largo tiempo… pero se _sintió_ bien, y una tímida sonrisita se formó en sus labios cuando titubeantemente deslizó las manos fuera de su pecho para envolverlas en su cuello, esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde, esperando que él la aceptara después de la forma en que había reaccionado esa tarde.

* * *

Había tomado todo en él no abrazarla de la forma en que quería, pero ante eso, ante sus palabras y la pequeña y feliz sonrisa que le había dado, Kakashi no pudo evitar que sus brazos se cerraran alrededor de ella.

Cuando él correspondió su abrazo, ella dejó salir lo que pareció ser un suspiro de alivio y rompió contacto visual para apretarlo en un abrazo real. —Lamento haberme congelado así. —Susurró contra su cuello.

Él apretó los dedos alrededor de su cintura y sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, haciendo a un lado sus disculpas… nada de eso importaba ahora. —¿Estás segura sobre esto?

Sus brazos se soltaron ligeramente, y ella retrocedió un poco para verlo. —Quiero estar contigo, Kakashi… de verdad. —Replicó, entonces se encogió de hombros sin poder hacer nada más. —Estoy enamorada de ti.

Kakashi levantó un pulgar para acariciarle la mejilla, una juguetona sonrisa presumida tiró de sus labios. —Lo dices como si fuera algo malo. —Bromeó, entonces la arrastró a un breve pero tierno beso.

Después que él se apartara, ella se le quedó viendo con una media sonrisa exasperada. —Bien, no es exactamente la cosa más conveniente que ha sucedido. —Ella refunfuño, pero no había arrepentimiento en su voz y su mirada era tierna.

—No, ciertamente no lo es. —Aceptó con una risa, metiendo un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja de ella.

* * *

Mientras estaba ahí de pie con sus brazos alrededor de ella, sus dedos acariciándole la mejilla y el cabello, sus ojos bailando con felicidad, el corazón de Sakura se sintió más lleno que nunca, y no pudo evitar el arrastrarlo por otro beso… este otro no tan tierno.

Él lo regresó con facilidad, hundiendo la lengua a través de sus labios para enredarse con la de ella y deslizando una mano sobre su espalda para abrazarla.

—Quédate aquí esta noche. —Murmuró él contra su boca después de un momento, e incluso a través de su creciente mareo de contento, Sakura tuvo que suspirar.

—Siempre eres tan demandante. —Se quejó afectuosamente, alejándose para fruncirle el ceño.

Su única respuesta fue levantarla, y ella gritó con sorpresa mientras sus piernas instintivamente se cerraban alrededor de sus caderas.

Ella sólo tuvo un momento para captar el brillo travieso en su ojo antes que él estuviera estampando la boca sobre la de ella y presionándola contra su colchón.

—Eres imposible. —Jadeó sin malicia cuando sus labios dejaron los de ella para viajar hacia su cuello.

* * *

Kakashi canturreó. —Tal vez. —Admitió, corriendo la lengua a lo largo de su oreja hasta que la mano que había estado crepitando bajo su blusa la había levantado y puesto sobre sus costillas, y él no tenía otra opción más que retirar la boca de su cuerpo si quería revelar su pecho cubierto por el bra.

Lo que, por supuesto, él hizo.

Con un último mordisco a su clavícula, él se sentó para mirarla, y ella obedientemente levantó los brazos para que pudiera quitarle la blusa. Después de que él la arrojara al suelo junto a la cama, descansó sobre sus talones y sonrió presumidamente a la mujer de cabello rosa tendida bajo él mientras sus manos andaban ligeras sobre sus costados.

—Quédate aquí esta noche. —Repitió, sus dedos jugando con la cintilla de sus shorts. —Y quédate aquí la noche de mañana… —Agregó, comenzando a deslizarlos –y sus pantaletas- debajo de su cadera, entonces agachó la cabeza para dejar un beso en su abdomen antes de quitarle las prendas completamente y dejarlas caer al suelo.

Cuando él se levantó para verla de nuevo a los ojos, los verdes pozos estaban nublados con necesidad, y con su propio deseo levantándose, él pasó un dedo por si hendidura. Ella contuvo un resuello ante su toque, y luego él comenzó a acariciarla en serio, disfrutando cuán mojada estaba poniéndose por él, cuán superficial su respiración se hacía con cada caricia de su dedo sobre su clítoris.

* * *

El calor en la mirada de Kakashi cuando se cernió sobre ella de nuevo, una mano cerca de su cabeza, la otra todavía entre sus piernas, envió una corriente de deseo a través de su cuerpo, y ella lo acercó para un rudo y necesitado beso.

Casi al mismo tiempo, él metió dos dedos dentro de ella, y ella gimió involuntariamente, enterrando los dedos en sus hombros. —Tienes mucha ropa encima. —Ella jadeó.

Ante sus palabras, Kakashi se sentó de nuevo y le sonrió por un momento antes de sacar la mano fuera de ella para tirar de su camisa sobre su cabeza.

Sakura fue una vez más atrapada fuera de guardia por su cuerpo, por sus definidos abdominales y tonificados músculos pectorales, por sus bíceps y fuertes antebrazos, e inconscientemente dobló las rodillas y plantó los pies en el colchón, abriéndose más para él.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron considerablemente ante su nueva posición, y él puso la mano bajo su cabeza y se inclinó sobre ella, su rostro lo suficientemente cerca como para que su cabello le rozara la frente.

—Quédate conmigo. —Él dijo de nuevo, su voz baja, su otra mano agarrándole la cadera para acercar su cuerpo y que se encontrara con el suyo.

Ella podía sentir su dura longitud bajo sus pantalones, y le hizo contraerse con necesidad. —Todavía hay mucha ropa… —Gruñó, ignorando su orden y rodando las caderas contra las de él.

* * *

Correspondiendo a los movimientos de sus caderas, Kakashi arrastró a su necia mujer a un profundo beso, deslizando la lengua dentro de su boca y encima de sus dientes hasta que él estaba conteniendo maldiciones y su humedad estaba filtrándose a través de la tela de sus pantalones y él ya no podía esperar más…

Retrocediendo solo lo suficiente para liberar su adolorida verga, él regresó los labios hacia su cuello mientras la penetraba, provocando un grito de satisfacción de sus labios y un gemido gutural propio, y entonces sus uñas estaban hundiéndose en la piel desnuda de su espalda mientras ella encontraba sus embistes.

—Kakashi… —Ella suspiró contra su cabello, y él sabía que nunca se cansaría de ese sonido… sabía que no importaba cuántas veces hicieran el amor, no importaba cuántas veces él la llevara al orgasmo, él nunca se cansaría de escucharla jadear su nombre con placer.

Repentinamente sintiéndose como si ella necesitara estar más cerca, él extendió una mano entre los omóplatos de ella y apretó su trasero con la otra, entonces se sentó de nuevo en sus talones, tomándola con él.

Ella fortaleció el agarre alrededor de su cuello cuando él la levantó, pero no perdió su ritmo, y él puso una mano bajo cada muslo para ayudarla a deslizarse arriba y abajo en su longitud, para ayudarla a ayudarle a tocar ese punto dentro de ella, el punto que la haría venirse alrededor de él, el punto que la haría gritar su nombre de nuevo.

* * *

Cada vez que Kakashi se hundía dentro de ella cuando se presionaba contra él, Sakura podía sentirse acercarse a ese límite, podía sentir sus sensibles pezones tallarse a través de su bra contra el pecho de él, podía sentirlo ponerse cada vez más duro hasta que estaba mordiéndole la oreja mientras el agarre en sus muslos se fortalecía.

—Necesito que termines… —Él gruñó, su voz afectada. —No puedo… es tan jodidamente ardiente…

Sus movimientos se hicieron más duros, y el conocimiento de que él estaba perdiendo el control –que ella _le estaba_ haciendo perder el control- la tenía tan mojada que ella podía sentirse gotear en su verga, y podía escuchar los sonidos de su encuentro haciendo eco a través de la habitación.

Era tan sexy, y él estaba tan duro… era tan grande… tan _correcto…_ Sólo necesitaba un poquito más…

—Carajo, Sakura… Voy a terminar… —Sus palabras eran casi adoloridas, y entonces su boca estaba en la de ella mientras él chocaba sus caderas contra las propias, y un momento después, ella sintió su tibio semen dispararse dentro de ella.

 _Todavía no… todavía no…_ Rogó en su mente.

Estaba tan cerca… _tan cerca_ … sólo necesitaba-

Un sorprendido grito salió de sus labios mientras un calloso pulgar repentinamente frotó su clítoris, y ella se dio cuenta que él todavía estaba duro incluso después de llenarla con su semen… sus caderas todavía estaban embistiendo contra las de ella y estaba besando y chupando su cuello y él _todavía estaba duro…_

Sintió como si sus nervios estuvieran ardiendo, y luego, con las caricias de su pulgar en el lugar correcto, finalmente ella terminó.

—Oh dios… —Ella gimió mientras se contraía violentamente alrededor de su longitud, su orgasmo casi sobrecogedor en su intensidad.

Él arrastró sus labios hacia arriba para encontrar los de ella, y cuando ella envolvió los brazos alrededor de él y le regresó el beso, sus paredes internas todavía pulsando, lágrimas inesperadas se formaron en sus ojos.

Ella lo amaba. Lo amaba más de lo que pensaba podría amar a cualquier hombre, y de alguna forma la sensación de sus fluidos mezclados deslizándose fuera de ella y descendiendo por su longitud le hizo sentir incluso más conectada a él, a este hombre al que nunca quería perder, y lo abrazó más cerca y lo besó más profundamente mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a descender por sus mejillas.

* * *

Kakashi podía decir cuando Sakura comenzó a llorar, podía escuchar el ritmo de su respiración cambiar, podía sentir la diferencia en la forma en que se aferraba a él, en la forma en que lo besaba.

Con los labios todavía sobre los de ella, él deslizó la mano que estaba entre sus muslos y la enterró en su cabello mientras apretaba el otro brazo alrededor de su cintura. Ella pareció ahogarse entonces, y él rompió el beso y retrocedió.

Ella estaba sollozando, claramente intentando contener sus lágrimas, e inmediatamente metió la cabeza debajo de la barbilla de él mientras las lágrimas que no pudo detener cayeron en su pecho.

—Sakura… —Murmuró. Su forma sacudiéndose por completo, y más lágrimas cayeron, y él sintió sus dedos apretando la piel de sus hombros. —Sakura…. mírame.

Cuando ella finalmente levantó la cabeza para verlo a los ojos, él le dio una suave sonrisa y le limpió las lágrimas con su dedo antes de descansar ambas manos en su espalda baja.

—No llores. —Dijo suavemente. —No tienes que quedarte si en serio no quieres...

* * *

Ante su expresión burlona, Sakura no pudo evitar el reírse, incluso mientras otro par de lágrimas se deslizaba.

—Eres ridículo. —Murmuró, su voz temblorosa.

Él sonrió sin vergüenza, sacando una media sonrisa de ella mientras pasaba el dorso de una mano por debajo de cada ojo y sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a relajarse.

Se quedaron en silencio por un largo momento, sólo viéndose el uno al otro hasta que ella se compuso lo suficiente como para hablar sin tener que preocuparse sobre su voz rompiéndose.

Con un afectado ceño fruncido, ella giró la cabeza hacia un lado. — _Supongo_ que puedo quedarme aquí esta noche. —Musitó, y luego la boca de él estaba de nuevo en su cuello, besándolo perezosamente en su camino hacia su oreja.

—Me alegro de poder convencerte. —Él susurró, y ella se sintió temblar de nuevo contra su voluntad.

Él retrocedió con una risita entre dientes y la levantó fuera de su regazo. Un poco inestable, ella se levantó para ir al baño, y cuando regresó, lo encontró debajo de las mantas en su lado de la cama. Ella hizo un puchero.

—No voy a cambiar de lado sólo porque me gustas, Sakura-chan. —Se encogió de hombros.

No era como si ella pudiera decirle que prefería ese lado porque la almohada olía más como él, así que con un sonrojo, ella se trepó del otro lado de la cama.

Luego que se acomodara, ella lo escuchó suspirar dramáticamente, y entonces le dio un golpe en la cabeza con su almohada. Ella se sentó y le miró enojada. No perturbado, él levantó una ceja y le tendió la almohada.

Ella sintió que toda su cama ardía, y rompió contacto visual, avergonzada, pero tomó la almohada de cualquier modo, entonces tomó la de ella y se la arrojó a él antes de reemplazarla con la que olía como Kakashi.

Él se río entre dientes de nuevo y envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cintura para ponerla contra su cuerpo. Sintiéndose tibia y mareada, abrazó su almohada contra su pecho y se acurrucó contra él.

* * *

Luego de otro largo pero cómodo silencio, Sakura suspiró y cubrió la mano que él tenía en su estómago con una propia.

—Hablaré con Sasuke cuando regrese. —Dijo tan silenciosamente que se preguntó si la había escuchado, pero aparentemente lo hizo, porque la apretó y presionó los labios en la parte trasera de su cuello.

—De acuerdo. —Él asintió, y aunque no podía negar el nerviosismo que fluía a través de ella ante el pensamiento de la conversación que iba a tener que tener… primero con Sasuke, luego con Sarada, y entonces con Naruto… la felicidad que sintió en los brazos de Kakashi lo ensombreció, y ella estaba finalmente – _finalmente-_ segura de estar haciendo lo correcto.

* * *

 **N/A:** Ahora (estamos) en la recta final.

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

Pues eso :D ¡Ya estamos en la parte final oficialmente! Quedándonos exactamente 5 capítulos, así que... Hooo. Estoy feliz realmente. También nos quedan un par de sorpresas para los siguientes capítulos, espero que puedan pasarse a leerlos.

Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo y sus comentarios. Este fin de semana tienen respuesta :3

 **Isabel:** Ya perdónala :c El capítulo anterior fue sólo para hacerla de emoción y para enojarnos todos jajaja Te prometo que ya no da más disgustos en los siguientes capítulos. Ay, no sé qué más decirte sin spoilearte, pero espero que al menos tengas menos ira hacia ella el día de hoy uwu ¡Te mando un abrazo! Y muchas gracias por continuar hasta acá.

Y eso es todo por ahora. Ahhh...


	62. Capítulo 62

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **Better Man**_ pertenece a **Kakashisgf** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción. Agradezco también a la autora por su trabajo como beta reader.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

 **Un Mejor Hombre**

 **Capítulo 62**

Cuando Sakura lentamente se reincorporaba al mundo de la vigilia la siguiente mañana, se encontró rodeada por la esencia de Kakashi, y no pudo evitar el enterrar la cara en su almohada con una sonrisa y un maullido satisfecho.

Ante el sonido, la figura detrás de ella se movió. —Todavía no estoy seguro de por qué necesitas eso cuando tienes al real justo aquí. —Su profunda voz murmuró adormilada contra su espalda.

Las mejillas de Sakura se sonrojaron automáticamente, pero no soltó su agarre en el esponjoso rectángulo. —No lo entenderías. —Replicó.

—Mm… claramente. —Murmuró, apretándola ligeramente.

Cuando él no mostró otros signos de movimiento, ella se giró en sus brazos para verlo. Sus rasgos estaban relajados, sus ojos cerrados, y los mechones de cabello que le caían en la frente brillaron en oro blanco bajo el sol de la mañana.

Sintiéndose en paz, ella levantó la mano para pasar cariñosamente el pulgar sobre las ligeras arrugas en las esquinas de sus ojos. —Jiji…

—Los apodos usualmente reflejan las características de una persona, Sakura-chan. —Respondió sin tono, sus ojos todavía cerrados.

Ella resopló. —Dile eso a Sai…

Kakashi dejó que uno de sus parpados se abriera. —¿Quién dijo que los apodos no reflejan las características de una persona? —Preguntó astuto.

Con el ceño fruncido, Sakura lo picó con fuerza, entonces se dio la vuelta con un bufido. —Yo _no_ soy fea. —Gruñó.

Él se río entre dientes y le besó el hombro. —No, definitivamente no lo eres…

Había una oscuridad subyacente en su voz que le recordó todas las formas en que podía tocarla y saborearla y hacerla terminar, e inconscientemente frotó los muslos uno contra el otro mientras se acomodaba de nuevo contra su pecho.

Él la acercó y acarició con la boca su cuello. —Deberías cuidar tus pensamientos a menos que quieras llegar tarde al trabajo, _Sa-ku-ra._ —Canturreó con un movimiento de lengua sobre su oreja que no hizo más que ayudar al deseo creciente entre sus piernas.

Ella suspiró mientras se arqueaba contra él. —Necesito irme…

—Ah. —Él aceptó, imitando su suspiro, luego dejó un beso bajo su oreja antes de aflojar su abrazo y tenderse sobre su espalda. —¿Tienes tiempo para desayunar?

Ella miró la luz brillando a través de las persianas. —Probablemente no… Necesito ir a casa para ducharme y cambiarme.

—Podrías bañarte aquí. —Le ofreció, y un rápido escaneo a su rostro por encima de su hombro le dijo que él no estaba sugiriendo nada inapropiado.

—No tengo nada más que usar. —Apuntó ella, girándose sobre su otro costado y envolviendo un brazo alrededor de su pecho.

Él masajeó su cadera. —Probablemente deberías traer algo cuando regreses esta noche…

—¿Y quién dijo que voy a regresar esta noche? —Se burló, presionando la nariz con satisfacción contra su costado.

Ella sintió su sonrisa contra su cabello mientras la abrazó más cerca de él. —Bien, Sarada-chan no regresará en otro par de días, así que creí que tal vez disfrutarías de la compañía…

El hecho de que él no mencionara a Sasuke no pasó desapercibido para ella, y Sakura sintió un aguijonazo en su corazón mientras algo de su contento se desvaneció ante el pensamiento de lo que todavía tenía que hacer.

—No lo sé… —Susurró, su dedo ausentemente trazando un patrón sobre su piel.

Él puso la mano sobre la de ella. —Está bien. —Dijo. —Lo entiendo.

Ella podía escuchar el pesado suspiro que él no estaba liberando, y estaba rota. Quería quedarse con él de nuevo –demonios, quería quedarse con él para siempre, incluso si su estómago todavía se retorcía al pensar en ello- pero no había hablado aún con Sasuke, y lo que ya habían hecho era lo suficientemente malo…

—Pensaré en ello. —Murmuró, luego besó su pecho.

Su mano liberó la de ella, y entonces ella sintió dos dedos bajo su barbilla mientras él le inclinaba la cabeza hacia arriba hasta que sus ojos se encontraron. Había ternura en su expresión de nuevo… hizo que la felicidad burbujeara dentro de ella pese a la culpa, y no pudo evitar el sonreírle suavemente. Él regresó la sonrisa e inclinó la cabeza para besarla, y ella estaba casi abrumada por cuánto lo amaba.

¿Cómo le había tomado tanto tiempo darse cuenta?

Cuando sus labios se separaron, ella levantó la mano hacia su mandíbula. —Mejor me voy a casa. —Dijo silenciosamente.

Él asintió, luego la besó de nuevo antes de dejarla ir. Ella se levantó y localizó su ropa, que afortunadamente estaba en su mayoría en una pila en el suelo junto a la cama.

—¿Hospital o laboratorio hoy? —Preguntó, sentándose para verla vestirse.

Ella se subió los shorts, entonces agarró su blusa. —Laboratorio.

Con un rápido vistazo al hombre de cabello plateado que le hacía sentir toda mareada de felicidad por dentro, ella pasó la blusa sobre su cabeza y caminó hacia el baño para arreglarse el cabello.

Su corazón se calentó mientras pasaba el cepillo que él había comprado para ella a través de sus mechones enredados, y cuando regresó al dormitorio para encontrarlo sin camisa, inclinado contra su vestidor, esperando por ella, tuvo que contener una sonrisa.

—Bien, supongo que debería estar agradecida porque al menos te pusiste pantalones. —Remarcó ella.

Él se encogió de hombros. —No quería hacerte más difícil que te fueras…

—Siempre tan seguro de ti mismo… —Sonrió presumidamente antes de deliberadamente enseñarle la lengua.

Como era de esperarse, su mirada descendió hacia su boca, y él extendió la mano para tirar de su muñeca y ponerla contra su pecho. —Me matarás uno de estos días. —Él gruñó, entonces clamó sus labios en un profundo beso.

Ella estaba sin aliento cuando finalmente se separó.—Hay peores formas de irse. —Argumentó, deslizándose de sus brazos.

—Eso es cierto. —Concedió, siguiéndola mientras ella se movía hacia la puerta. Él la abrió, y ella pasó a través de ella. —Bien, entonces te veré más tarde, Sakura-chan.

Ella sacudió la cabeza ante su familiar sonrisa de ojos entrecerrados y levantó una mano mientras le daba la espalda. —No te mueras mientras no estoy, Jiji…

Ella lo escuchó reírse entre dientes detrás de ella y tuvo el pensamiento de que podía acostumbrarse a mañanas como esta…

* * *

Sakura estaba a casi seis metros lejos de su casa cuando sintió el chakra de su hija, y le detuvo por completo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Sarada en casa? Se suponía que no regresaría por otros dos días…

Una ola de vergüenza, horror y pena corrió a través de ella.. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado su hija allí? ¿Cómo pudo dejar que esto pasara? ¿Cómo le iba a explicar su ausencia?

Era tan estúpida –debió haber pensado en el hecho de que la misión de Sarada podría terminar antes… ¿O qué si Sasuke había terminado antes?

Su pecho se torció dolorosamente. No se suponía que ellos lo descubrieran de esta forma… no se suponía que supieran de Kakashi _en absoluto_ todavía… había planeado terminar su matrimonio y entonces esperar un poco antes de anunciar su relación con él así las cosas no lucirían tan sospechosas y ella no heriría tanto a Sasuke…

Pero ahora… ¿Qué si Sarada se lo contara a su padre?

Se sintió enferma. Era la peor esposa y la peor madre en el mundo… Había sido tan descuidada…

 _Cálmate… cálmate… no sabes nada todavía… cálmate…_

Tenía que entrar. No podía solo quedarse ahí para siempre y esperar que el problema se fuera…

Suprimiendo su creciente pánico tanto como podía mientras caminaba a su casa, Sakura respiró profundamente y giró el pomo de la puerta.

Sarada se había quedado dormida en el sillón aparentemente, porque se sentó aturdida cuando su madre abrió la puerta. La vista se sintió como una puñalada en el corazón de Sakura… su hija había llegado a una casa vacía y había esperado por ella por sólo dios sabía cuánto mientras ella había estado durmiendo con un hombre que no era su esposo…

 _La peor madre en el mundo entero… La peor madre en el mundo sin duda…_

Odiándose a sí misma, tragó con dificultad y fingió una sonrisa presumida. —¡Sarada! ¡Llegaste antes a casa!

La genin morena se frotó los soñolientos ojos antes de ponerse las gafas. —Sí, terminamos más rápido de lo que pensábamos. —Dijo, entonces frunció el ceño. —¿Dónde estabas?

Sakura sintió su garganta cerrarse. —Um… Fui a dar un pequeño paseo… —Replicó, dando su mayor esfuerzo para mantener su voz normal.

El ceño de Sarada se profundizó. —Regresé a la media noche, y tú no estabas aquí…

La desesperación de Sakura se espesó, y su pánico se disparó de nuevo. Esta era una de sus peores pesadillas volviéndose realidad… no podía pensar lo suficientemente rápido… no podía formar una explicación lo suficientemente rápido…

Cuando su madre luchaba por formar sus pensamientos, Sarada suspiró. —¿Estabas en casa de Kakashi-sama, no es así? —Preguntó suavemente.

En shock total, los ojos de Sakura se movieron con rapidez a los de su hija, y ella sintió que el aire se congeló en sus pulmones, sintió que su corazón se contraía casi insoportablemente. —No… No sé qué quieres decir. —Ella tartamudeó.

Sarada se puso de pie y apretó las manos volviéndolas puños a sus costados, obviamente frustrada. —Mamá, ¿Crees que no lo veo? Eres tan diferente cerca de él… Eres… —Ella frunció el ceño. — _Feliz…_ No eres para nada como eres con papá.

Las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Sakura ante la acertada evaluación de su hija, y reflexivamente se dio la vuelta para esconderlas. Nunca había pensado que Sarada… No se suponía que fuera de esta manera…

Un momento después, sintió la pequeña mano de su hija tocarle ligeramente el codo. —Mamá, mírame…

Ya no sonaba frustrada, pero por alguna razón, eso sólo la lastimó más, y Sakura tuvo que pelear para contener las lágrimas. No podía hablar… y no sabía qué decir. ¿Qué decías cuando tu hija descubría que estabas engañando a su padre? ¿Y engañándole con el hombre que se había vuelto una figura paterna para ella, nada menos?

Culpa y vergüenza perforaron su pecho, Sakura se mordió el labio con dureza, y cuando Sarada caminó para encararla, automáticamente puso su mirada en la pared… podía sentir los ojos de su hija en ella, pero no podía obligarse a verlos.

—Kakashi-sama te hace feliz.

Era una declaración, no una pregunta, y una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de Sakura, pero ella siguió evadiendo sus ojos y luchando por encontrar su voz. —Sarada…

La niña puso las manos en el antebrazo de su madre. —Mamá, está bien. —Dijo silenciosamente. —No estoy enojada.

Sakura miró fijamente a su hija con incredulidad. —Sarada… _¿Cómo?_ Es tu _padre…_ es nuestra _familia,_ y yo- yo he-

El bulto en su garganta amenazó con ahogarla. No podía decir las palabras. Esta conversación no estaba pasando en serio… no podía _realmente_ estar pasando…

Sarada agachó la cabeza y aplastó el dedo gordo de un pie nerviosamente contra el suelo. —No te quedes con papá sólo por mí. —Susurró finalmente.

La voz de su hija era caso inaudible, pero había en ella una convicción que impactó a Sakura por completo, y se preguntó cuándo su hija había crecido tanto…

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta?

 _No le estás dando el crédito suficiente a tu hija,_ Kakashi había dicho.

El corazón de Sakura dolió. Él estaba en lo correcto. Ella debería haberlo visto. Sarada era su hija, y ella apenas tenía doce años, pero era una ninja.

Debería haberlo visto.

—Sarada… Es tu _padre…_ —Sakura comenzó de nuevo, levantando la mano para acariciar ligeramente el cabello de su hija con los dedos.

La niña la miró entonces, y Sakura fue sorprendida por la madurez en aquellos ojos negros que eran como los de Sasuke.

—Lo sé. —Sarada dijo en silencio. —Y amo a papá, pero… —Ella miró hacia un lado como si estuviera intentando pensar en cómo decir lo que quería decir. —Pero él se fue, y tú estabas triste, y entonces Kakashi-sama comenzó a venir todo el tiempo, y tú estabas feliz…

Sintiéndose como si alguien le hubiera sacado todo el aire, Sakura vio sin palabra alguna cuando su hija se paró frente a ella, presionando sus dedos juntos, un ligero sonrojo polveando sus mejillas.

—Así que… incluso si me vuelve loca y llega tarde todo el tiempo y no me deja ver su rostro… —Sarada continuó, frunciendo el ceño en dirección de la cadera de su madre. —Si Kakashi-sama te hace feliz, entonces deberías estar con él.

Todo su pánico repentinamente pareció desvanecerse, dejando cansancio en su lugar, y con un pesado suspiro, Sakura acercó a su hija en un abrazo. Sarada lo regresó, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de la cintura de su madre.

—Sarada, tu papá no se fue porque quisiera. Él nos ama, y ahora que está de regreso, quiere que seamos una familia de verdad. ¿No quieres que seamos una familia? —Preguntó con suavidad.

Sarada sacudió la cabeza contra el estómago de su madre. —Podemos ser una familia incluso si no estamos todos juntos… lo hemos sido siempre de cualquier forma. —Argumentó.

Las lágrimas se formaron de nuevo en los ojos de Sakura, y fortaleció su abrazo. No era así como se suponía fueran las cosas… no se suponía que su hija tuviera que decir cosas como estas…

—Tú y Kakashi-sama son felices cuando están con el otro… —Sarada murmuró en la blusa de Sakura, entonces retrocedió y puso los ojos en blanco. —Quiero decir, siempre son odiosos y actúan como niñitos, pero son felices.

Ante eso, Sakura tuvo que reírse, y se separó de su hija para quitar una lágrima vagabunda fuera de la esquina de su ojo antes que su sonrisa se desvaneciera.

Ambas se quedaron calladas por varios minutos, Sakura estudiando a su hija con una mezcla de tristeza y esperanza en su corazón.

—¿Realmente estás bien con esto? —Preguntó finalmente.

Sarada asintió. —Está bien, mamá, en verdad… Sólo no me gusta cuando estás triste.

Sakura se preguntó qué había hecho para merecer a tan increíble niña como hija. —Eres la mejor hija que cualquier madre podría pedir, ¿Sabes eso, cierto?

Sarada sonrió. —Por supuesto… ¡Mira quienes son mis padres!

Sakura se rió y arrastró a la niña para otro abrazo, al que inmediatamente ella protestó.

—Bien, de acuerdo, mamá, cielos… —Se quejó, intentando liberarse de los brazos de su madre.

Sakura la dejo ir luego de un minuto, y Sarada se alejó, arreglando su cabello y frunciendo el ceño. —No tienes que ponerte como Naruto-oji-sama conmigo… —Murmuró indignada.

Sakura sonrió, impenitente. —Oye, ¿Por qué no me tomo el día libre hoy? Podemos ir a entrenar y después almorzaremos juntas, sólo nosotras. —Sugirió.

La chica morena pareció contemplar la idea por un momento. —Supongo que podemos hacer eso. —Accedió. —Pero quiero yakiniku…

Sakura suspiró, pretendiendo estar molesta por su petición. —Bien, bien. —Dijo. —Déjame cambiar y entonces podemos irnos.

Mientras madre e hija iban a prepararse, el impacto total de la conversación que había tenido golpeó a Sakura, y se encontró llena de alivio. Todavía se sentía una terrible persona y una terrible esposa y una terrible madre, pero de alguna forma, había tenido la suerte de tener una hija que no parecía estar pensando menos de ella, que parecía incluso animarla...

Le daba la esperanza de que quizás Naruto también lo entendería, que no la odiaría, no odiaría a Kakashi…

Se dio cuenta que tendría que hablar con Sarada sobre mantener lo de Kakashi como secreto por un rato, y eso tal vez la pondría incomoda… odiaba que tenía que meter a su hija en su mentira… pero para bien o para mal, su pequeña estaba creciendo, y Sakura tenía que confiar en que ella vería por qué era lo mejor.

Con un último vistazo en el espejo, Sakura dejó su habitación para encontrar a Sarada en el pasillo, y cuando caminaron hacia los campos de entrenamiento, no pudo esconder su sonrisa… estaba enamorada de Kakashi, y él estaba enamorado de ella, y de alguna forma, Sarada estaba bien con eso.

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

Bien, probablemente este no es la forma en que esperaban que Sarada y Sakura tuvieran esta conversación, pero como dato (no puedo hablar más hasta el siguiente capítulo) **Kakashisgf** tuvo varias versiones de ésta escena. La razón por la que no comparto una de las otras versiones es porque arruinaría el siguiente capítulo y porque hasta hace unos días ella misma lo mencionó. Para ella, Sarada es bastante madura, incluso en el canon lo es comparada con otros personajes de su edad, así que podrían entender por qué Kakashisgf escribió de esta forma.

Gracias por continuar leyendo la traducción y por sus amables comentarios. Me faltan sólo dos personas por responder, me pongo ahora a hacerlo.

 **Guest:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Supongo que serás el visitante que escribió la semana pasada; el sitio volvió a borrar tu nombre. Pero, respondiendo a tu comentario, lo sé, fueron demasiados capítulos, pero ahí lo tienen ¡Sakura está convencida de amar a Kakashi y seguirá adelante! Todavía quedan unas cosas por arreglar entre Sakura y Sasuke, así que por favor espera paciente por los capítulos restantes. Agradezco mucho por tu apoyo ^^

 **Isabel:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Como habrás leído, Sakura sigue adelante con su decisión y ahora Sarada ya sabe de lo que pasa entre Kakashi y ella, así que de momento puedes estar tranquila. Sobre la charla con Sasuke, tendrás que esperar un poquito, pero sin duda la habrá porque hay que hacer las cosas bien. Te agradezco mucho porque continúes apoyando la traducción; te mando un abrazo 3

 **Una nota importante:** La próxima semana no voy a actualizar. Los que me siguen sabrán que me tomo las vacaciones de Semana Santa / Primavera siempre, así que el siguiente capítulo (63) lo subiré el día 26 de Abril (a lo mejor antes), pero no el viernes de esta semana.

¡Nos leemos en dos semanas!


	63. Capítulo 63

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **Better Man**_ pertenece a **Kakashisgf** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción. Agradezco también a la autora por su trabajo como beta reader.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

 **Un Mejor Hombre**

 **Capítulo 63**

Kakashi bajó su novela cuando Sarada saltó desde el suelo hacia arriba y silenciosamente tomó asiento en la rama a sus pies.

Su aparición no era una sorpresa para él; Sakura le había enviado un mensaje vía Katsuyu el día anterior explicándole lo que había pasado, así que había estado más o menos esperando desde entonces porque su hija lo confrontara.

Aun así, no estaba seguro de qué esperar de la niña. Sakura había dicho que ella le había dado apoyo, pero eso no significaba que no estaría molesta con él… incluso si entendía intelectualmente que él hacía feliz a su madre, en su corazón, tal vez ella le culparía por completo por romper el matrimonio de sus padres, por separar a su familia.

Y él no podía culparla si lo hacía, porque _él_ asumía la responsabilidad –si nunca hubiera perseguido a Sakura, era más que probable que ella se hubiera quedado con Sasuke, sin importar si era feliz o no…

Él observó el ceño de la chica morena fruncirse mientras le veía fijamente y tuvo que sofocar un suspiro ante los conflictivos sentimientos que le llenaban… se sentía culpable porque intencionalmente había intentado robar a su madre de su padre, pero también sentía algo similar al alivio de que parecía que de hecho estaba sucediendo, porque 'sucediendo' significaba que él tendría la oportunidad de darles el tipo de vida que ambas merecían, el tipo de vida que no creía que Sasuke podría proveerles…

Por supuesto sabía que él no era capaz de ser completamente objetivo cuando se trataba de Sakura, pero cuando él la imaginaba quedándose con Sasuke, sólo podía verla desgastándose lentamente, sólo podía verla continuando sacrificando su propia felicidad y satisfacción para apoyar a un hombre que no podía hacer –o no haría- lo mismo por ella.

Y podía ver a la pequeña niña frente a él creciendo desilusionada con su padre conforme más creciera, entre más fuera capaz de entender sobre la relación de sus padres, más consciente se volvería de todo a lo que su madre renunciaba.

Sí, sabía que él no podía ser objetivo, y sabía que había una posibilidad de que Sasuke fuera diferente de lo que él imaginaba, pero llegado el momento, él no quería arriesgarse, no cuando involucraba la felicidad de la mujer que él amaba y su hija, a quien también había llegado a amar como si fuera propia…

—No desapareció. —Sarada le acusó luego de un momento, su voz interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Kakashi se encogió de hombros. —Me sentía perezoso.

—Siempre se siente perezoso… —La genin respondió. —Pero aun así desaparece.

—Puedo desaparecer ahora si realmente quieres entrenar con tantas ganas, Sarada-chan. —Se ofreció, entrecerrando los ojos. —Sólo creí que tal vez tendrías algo más en mente…

Ella suspiró silenciosamente. —¿Mamá le dijo que yo sé?

La expresión de Kakashi se volvió seria. —Me envió una nota ayer… —Se detuvo. —¿Cómo estás?

Sarada rápidamente miró hacia abajo, a la rama, pero no antes de que él notara sus lágrimas. Hizo su corazón doler, y él levantó la mano para colocarla cuidadosamente sobre su cabeza.

Algunas gotas de agua cayeron en el regazo de la chica, y ella se frotó los ojos por debajo de las gafas, pero no levantó la mirada.

—No lo sé. —Sorbió por la nariz. —Estoy enojada con usted, pero no lo estoy, y estoy enojada con mamá, pero no lo estoy… y papá…

Su espalda se encorvó más mientras se limpiaba más lágrimas, y Kakashi instintivamente la tomó entre sus brazos. Ella no peleó con él, y él tuvo el pensamiento de que ella era tan pequeña, tan joven… demasiado joven como para tener que lidiar con esto. Sabía que ella era una ninja, y que era inteligente y fuerte como su madre, pero con su diminuta forma empequeñecida por la de él mucho más grande, recordó que ella todavía era sólo una niña pequeña, y deseó que las cosas fueran diferentes, que no tuviera que salir lastimada.

—Lo siento. —Susurró él, abrazándola. Ella no regresó el abrazo, pero él sintió algo de la tensión dejar sus hombros.

—Sé que la ama. —Murmuró, entonces sorbió de nuevo.

—Sí, la amo. —Dijo él. —Mucho.

Sarada asintió contra su pecho. —Y ella lo ama…

Él sonrió suavemente. —Eso creo.

Ella entonces levantó la mirada hacia la de él, y sus oscuros ojos estaban delineados en rojo. —Lo ama.

Kakashi no podía evitar que la confirmación de Sarada le hiciera feliz pese a la culpa que sintió ante la vista de sus mejillas manchadas con lágrimas, y algo de esa felicidad debió mostrarse, porque una resignada sonrisa torció los labios de ella cuando volvió a sentarse.

—Ustedes dos… —Suspiró ella, sonando mayor a lo que era, y él frotó su cuello, con vergüenza.

Se sentaron por algunos minutos sin decir nada, Sarada estudiando el césped debajo de ellos distraídamente, él esperando a que ella hablara.

—Me pregunto cómo papá- —Ella comenzó finalmente, pero entonces sus ojos estaban llenos con lágrimas de nuevo y le miró con desesperación. —¿Cree que él va a irse?

Kakashi sintió su corazón romperse de nuevo, porque no podía darle la tranquilidad que ella quería, y él era la razón por la que necesitaba la tranquilidad en primer lugar.

—No lo sé… —Replicó tristemente, y ella asintió, claramente poniendo una cara valiente. Él le acomodó ligeramente el cabello. —Pero sé que él te ama, y él sabrá que nada de esto es tu culpa, porque _no_ es tu culpa… es mía y de tu madre.

Ella asintió de nuevo, mordiéndose el labio. —Sé que mamá no es feliz con él, pero… —Se quedó viendo sus dedos mientras algunas lágrimas más caían. —Pero no quiero que él se vaya de nuevo…

Su voz había temblado mientras hablaba, y Kakashi exhaló profundamente, volviendo los ojos hacia arriba a las hojas naranjas y rojas sobre ellos. —Tampoco lo quiero. —Murmuró él, porque no había otra cosa que pudiera decir… no podía hacer promesas en nombre de Sasuke.

—¿Por qué tuvo que suceder esto? —Preguntó sin poder hacer nada. —¿Por qué tuvo que enamorarse de mi mamá? ¿Por qué papá no pudo…? —Lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, y sus manos se volvieron puños. —¿Por qué tenía que ser así?

Kakashi sacudió la cabeza. —Me he preguntado eso cada día. —Admitió. —¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de tu madre? De todas las mujeres en el mundo, ¿Por qué ella?

Sarada debió haber escuchado la honestidad en su tono, porque sus lágrimas se alentaron cuando lo miró.

Él se encogió de hombros. —La verdad es que no lo sé… ella es sólo… —Él frunció el ceño, suspiró. —No podía soportar el verla sufrir… No podía soportar ver que esa vitalidad, la chispa que ella tiene se consumiera. —Él se río entre dientes. —Probablemente esa es la razón por la que siempre intento hacerla enojar…

Sarada frunció el ceño. —Los hombres son raros. —Murmuró.

Kakashi se río. —Sí, supongo que lo somos. —Aceptó, alborotándole el cabello.

Ella suspiró. —Supongo que no se puede evitar ahora, ¿Verdad?

Él le dio una sonrisita de derrota. —Cuidaré de ti y de tu madre, Sarada-chan, no importa qué pase… Lo prometo.

Ella suspiró de nuevo y se secó los ojos. —No necesitamos que usted nos cuide. —Ella gruñó, pero él sabía que no estaba rechazándolo, y sonrió ligeramente. —Como sea, probablemente _nosotras_ tendremos que _cuidarlo…_ —Agregó ella. —No pueden pasar tantos años antes de que esté en una silla de ruedas…

Él hizo un puchero. —Sarada-chan, eso no fue muy agradable…

Ella sonrió sin vergüenza, entonces levantó una ceja. —¿Me mostrará su cara ahora?

Kakashi se rio nerviosamente. —Ah… bien… verás…

* * *

Al final, él había (de manera más que dramática) formado un sello manual para el Shunshin no Jutsu, y Sarada le detuvo de ejecutarlo con una risita, diciéndole que de cualquier forma no sería divertido si sólo se rendía así, y él le ofreció en su lugar enseñarle una nueva técnica.

La sesión de entrenamiento que siguió no había sido incomoda per se, pero él cuidadosamente había evitado hacer o decir cualquier cosa que tal vez recordara la realidad de su situación, y él sabía que ella había hecho lo mismo… ambos estaban conscientes que todavía quedaban cosas sin decir, que todavía existían problemas con los que iban a tener que lidiar, pero ambos parecían haber alcanzado un silencioso acuerdo sobre abordar lo suficiente por el momento, y no fue hasta el final de la tarde cuando Sarada le abrazó espontáneamente antes de correr a casa que el cambio en la naturaleza de su relación había vuelto al frente.

Eso había sido tres días atrás.

Kakashi suspiró mientras veía el letrero del ryokan donde él y Shikamaru se iban a quedar en Iwagakure.

Como el perezoso ninja que era, Shikamaru se había ido a la cama poco después de haber terminado la informal cena de bienvenida con el Tsuchikage, Kakashi, por otro lado, sabía que no sería capaz de ir a dormir todavía, así que decidió ir por una bebida al bar que había visto en su camino hacia la ciudad.

Cuando llegó, encontró con que era más un lugar bastante oscuro y sucio y no particularmente popular, pero eso le sentaba muy bien… todo lo que quería era tener algunas cervezas, dejar que la tenue luz y el humo de cigarro, así como el zumbido de las conversaciones de borrachos y el tintineo de las bolas de billar ahogaran sus preocupaciones sobre Sakura, Sarada y Sasuke, y si Sasuke había o no regresado de su misión, y si él había regresado, si Sakura le había dicho o no, cómo habría reaccionado…

Y por la mayor parte de dos horas, él más o menos tuvo éxito en ahogar sus preocupaciones… En ese tiempo, él agregó dos botellas de cerveza a la botella de sake que había tenido en la cena, y estaba comenzando a sentir la cantidad justa de mareo cuando un reconocible y enteramente indeseado chakra entró al bar y le trajo directamente a la realidad.

Aunque, de alguna manera, mientras el dueño de ese chakra cubierto por una capa negra jalaba un banco y se sentaba junto a él sin decir una palabra, Kakashi se dio cuenta que de hecho no estaba sorprendido. Él no tenía razón alguna para sospechar que su antiguo estudiante estaría en Iwa mientras él estaba ahí, pero incluso así, no estaba sorprendido… Tal vez en un nivel de inconsciencia, él había esperado que algo como esto sucediera tarde o temprano.

Eso no significaba que estaba particularmente feliz por ello.

Mentalmente suspiró.

De cualquier forma, no importaba realmente, porque Sasuke estaba ahí ahora, y no podía hacer mucho para cambiarlo, así que, resignándose a lo que inevitablemente iba a ser un intercambio poco placentero, suprimió la urgencia de apretarse el puente de la nariz.

—¿Naruto te tiene haciendo reconocimiento de este lado? —Preguntó, más para sacar conversación que porque creyera que realmente era el caso.

Sasuke ordenó una botella de sake, entonces se sirvió a sí mismo una copa. —No. —Respondió. Todavía no había dado ni siquiera un vistazo al hombre de cabello plateado junto a él.

Kakashi hizo un pequeño zumbido para hacerle saber que lo escuchó, pero por lo demás permaneció callado, optando por el momento por dejar que ex alumno dirigiera la discusión que claramente había orquestado.

* * *

Finalmente, luego de varios minutos de silencio, Sasuke le dio a Kakashi una mirada de soslayo. —¿Cómo está mi esposa? —Preguntó, y aunque su voz era pasiva, había una inequívoca oscuridad arremolinándose en sus ojos

 _Mi esposa._ Kakashi pensó. _No "mi familia" o "Sakura y Sarada-chan", ni siquiera un simple "Sakura", sino mi esposa…_ Si no hubiera estado bastante seguro de que Sasuke sabía sobre el amorío, entre la elección de palabras y la forma en que el hombre de cabello oscuro le estaba viendo, él lo estaría ahora.

Aun así, a menos que fuera inevitable, no quería confirmar nada, así que sólo respondió la mirada fija de su ex estudiante con una propia. —Imagino que está bien. —Respondió, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros.

Sasuke levantó una ceja. —Encuentro eso difícil de creer. —Murmuró.

Kakashi decidió seguirle el juego. —¿Por qué es eso?

El fantasma de una sonrisa desprovista de humor pasó a través de los labios del Uchiha. —Bueno… tú no estás allí. —Replicó él, y Kakashi podía escuchar el reto, el desafío de admitir lo que él había hecho, asomándose en el tono de su viejo estudiante.

Le hizo darse cuenta que confirmar el amorío era, de hecho, algo inevitable, así que bajó la cerveza a la barra.

—¿Qué es lo que estás intentando decir, Sasuke? —Demandó con la voz plana.

Sasuke se giró para llenar de nuevo su copa de sake, entonces tomó un deliberado y relajado sorbo antes de encarar a su ex maestro de nuevo. Por un minuto, él estudió al hombre de cabello plateado, buscó sus ojos, su expresión. Entonces, abruptamente, —No te la voy a entregar así nada más, Kakashi. —Dijo.

Y ahí estaba.

Con una sonrisa torcida, Kakashi asintió. —Ah… así que _esa_ es la razón por la que regresaste después de todo. —Él murmuró.

Por primera vez desde que él se había sentado, la fachada tranquila de Sasuke se rompió, y la ira brilló en sus ojos justo antes que su puño se estampara contra la cara de Kakashi.

* * *

Cuando él escuchó su nariz crujir y sintió un dolor agudo, Kakashi se arrepintió de no evadir el puño, pero entonces recordó que realmente lo merecía, así que sólo se bajó la máscara y usó una servilleta de la barra para calmar la sangre mientras veía de nuevo a Sasuke.

El hombre de cabello negro se había levantado, enviando su taburete por el suelo varios metros raspándolo mientras lo hacía, y cuando sus ojos sangraron de negro a rojo y purpura, Kakashi notó ausentemente que la mayoría de los clientes del bar habían elegido ese momento para ir a casa.

—Debería matarte. —Sasuke dijo furioso.

Sin dejar de ver la mirada del hombre moreno, Kakashi entrecerró los ojos en una media sonrisa engañosamente amable. —En estos días, probablemente podrías… —Remarcó. Su voz amortiguada por la servilleta.

Claramente ya no estando de humor para juegos, Sasuke envolvió la mano alrededor de la empuñadura de su espada, sus dedos apretando hasta el punto en que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. —Es mi esposa. —Gruñó.

Con un suspiro, todos los indicios de levedad abandonaron la expresión de Kakashi, y él bajó el sanguinolento papel de su nariz.

—Sí, lo es. —Declara más que consciente, moviendo los ojos hacia la espada por un segundo antes de levantar su bebida. —Y sólo tomó la amenaza de perderla por otro hombre para hacerte actuar como si lo fuera.

Para su molestia, el más débil suspiro de ira que sentía por lo que Sasuke le había hecho pasar a Sakura había teñido sus palabras, y tomó un sorbo de cerveza y presionó una nueva servilleta contra su nariz mientras intentaba frenar su sangrado mientras Sasuke le miraba con enojo, su mandíbula apretándose.

Pero el ninja moreno no dijo nada, y entonces aflojó el agarre en su espada, un silencio tenso cayó entre ellos.

* * *

—Entiendo por qué ella lo hizo. —Sasuke dijo eventualmente, su voz nivelada de nuevo.

En la significativa pausa que hubo colgó el no dicho " _Pero no entiendo por qué lo hiciste_ _ **tú**_ ", y Kakashi sintió la familiar puñalada de culpa.

Sin embargo, sentía todavía esa ira… esa ira que raramente se permitía sentir, esa ira que nació por años de ver a Sakura esconder su dolor, de años de querer que desapareciera, para hacerla feliz…

Y sentía indignación de que Sasuke había comenzado a reconocer el valor de su esposa sólo cuando existía una posibilidad real de que ella tal vez le dejara… Sentía indignación porque tal hombre debiera sentirse con derecho sobre alguien a quien había dado por sentado desde que la conoció, y aunque sabía –o creía que sabía que Sakura lo había elegido a él, la ira y la indignación y los cuatro años de no decir nada al hombre frente a él se mezclaron con el alcohol que había consumido esa noche hasta que sobrepasaron su culpa.

Dejó caer la servilleta de su ahora seca nariz. —Tú no veías lo que le estabas haciendo.—Replicó sin tono.

Los músculos en los brazos de Sasuke se tensaron cuando miró de nuevo a Kakashi. —Estaba en una misión. —Respondió.

Kakashi suspiró y tomó otro sorbo. —Olvidas que yo era Hokage durante la primera parte de tus viajes, Sasuke. —Dijo. —Sé de lo que eras capaz y de lo que no con respecto a tu familia.

Sasuke apretó los dientes. —Creí que ella entendía.

—Lo hacía. —Kakashi aceptó. —Pero sigue siendo humana… necesitaba más. Ella _merece_ más.

El hombre moreno gesticuló visiblemente ante eso y rompió contacto visual, y Kakashi observó los dedos de la mano que no estaban en la espada hundirse en la madera de la barra.

* * *

Cuando varios minutos pasaron sin una respuesta, Kakashi decidió que era hora de irse, y se puso en pie y bebió el resto de su cerveza antes de dejarla y poner algo de dinero en la barra, pero mientras caminaba, escuchó la voz de Sasuke, tan baja que era casi un suspiro.

—Sé eso. —El hombre más joven murmuró, y Kakashi se dio la vuelta para verlo con curiosidad. Sasuke, sus ojos negros de nuevo, miró a su antiguo maestro a los ojos igualmente. —Sé que ella merece más. —Repitió. —Esa es la razón por la que regresé.

Sintiéndose repentinamente muy cansado, Kakashi suspiró y se encogió de hombros. —Tal vez eso es cierto.

No tenía la energía para esconder su escepticismo, sin embargo, y era claro que Sasuke se dio cuenta porque su ceño se frunció profundamente, y se giró para ver a Kakashi por completo. —¿Y por qué crees _tú_ que regresé? —Preguntó oscuramente mientras cerraba la distancia entre ellos.

Kakashi no se movió, ni siquiera cuando su antiguo estudiante se paró lo suficientemente cerca como para que sintiera el calor del aliento del hombre más joven, y no respondió inmediatamente tampoco, en su lugar se tomó un momento para debatir qué camino quería tomar, para decidir si quería sacar todo ahí o simplemente dejar pasar el resto.

—Creo que regresaste porque no podías soportar la idea de perderla por alguien más. —Respondió finalmente.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y se paró más cerca. —¿De verdad crees que eres mucho mejor que yo?

Kakashi se detuvo antes de responder con simplicidad. —No.

—¿No? —Sasuke le retó.

—No. —El hombre mayor confirmó. —No creo ser inherentemente mejor que tú… —Se detuvo de nuevo, sosteniendo la fría mirada del Uchiha. —Pero creo que soy mejor _para ella._

—Maldito bastardo… —Sasuke gruñó, tomando con rudeza a Kakashi de la camisa.

El sharingan y el rinnegan estaban encendidos una vez más, pero Kakashi ni siquiera parpadeó.

—¿Honestamente cuánto tiempo crees que serás capaz de quedarte, Sasuke? —Preguntó sobriamente. —¿Realmente puedes prometerle que no la abandonarás de nuevo?

—No es tu puto asunto. —El hombre más joven siseó.

Kakashi sacudió la cabeza. —Lo es ahora. —Discrepó, su voz tanto calmada como tremendamente seria. —Lo hiciste mi asunto cuando la dejaste la segunda vez.

El tomoe giró más rápido. —Sigue sin corresponderte…

La expresión de Kakashi se endureció. —No dejaré que nadie hiera a mis preciadas personas, Sasuke… ni siquiera otra de mis preciadas personas. —Declaró firmemente. —Te di el tiempo para hacer lo correcto… _años_ para hacer lo correcto… y no lo hiciste.

Los dedos de Sasuke apretaron más fuerte el cuello de su camisa. —Dormiste con _mi esposa…_

Kakashi suspiró, sabiendo que no había punto alguno en poner excusas. —Sí. —Dijo con franqueza.

Sin la más ligera duda, Sasuke dirigió su puño contra el estómago del hombre de cabello plateado con suficiente fuerza como para enviarlo volando contra la pared.

—Jódete, Kakashi… —Gruñó animalmente.

La espalda de Kakashi y luego su nuca golpearon el yeso con un ruido sordo, y grietas se abrieron desde los puntos de impacto. La fuerza del golpe le sacó el aire y le rompió al menos tres costillas (estimaba), y luchó para respirar mientras se limpiaba una gota de sangre proveniente de donde se había mordido el labio y se enderezó para encarar a su antiguo estudiante de nuevo.

* * *

Tan pronto sus ojos hicieron contacto con los de Sasuke, Kakashi se encontró presionado contra la pared con un kunai en su garganta.

—Ella es mía. —El moreno declaró furiosamente, su cara a centímetros de la del Ninja que Copia mientras presionaba la fría cuchilla.

Kakashi no se inmutó. —Ciertamente eso depende de ella, ¿No es así? —Murmuró, y el movimiento de su manzana de Adán provocó que el kunai hiciera un delgado corte a través de su cuello.

Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada en respuesta, y Kakashi sintió el afilado borde hundirse más profundo en su piel, pero ninguno dijo nada, y un largo minuto pasó en el que ambos hombres sólo se vieron el uno al otro.

Finalmente, Kakashi levantó una ceja con hartazgo. —¿Vas a matarme, o vamos a quedarnos así toda la noche?

Sasuke parecía querer hacer otra cosa, pero al final, optó por empujar la cuchilla otra fracción de centímetro antes de dejar que el kunai cayera al suelo entre ellos dos y retrocedió.

—Aléjate de mi esposa. —Ladró, entonces se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

Kakashi no lo detuvo.

* * *

Para su sorpresa, Kakashi encontró a Shikamaru todavía despierto cuando regresó al ryokan.

El maestro estratega echó una mirada a la nariz rota de Kakashi y a la forma en que estaba sosteniendo su costado y soltó un pesado suspiro.

—¿Sasuke? —Preguntó.

Kakashi resopló. Por supuesto que el más perezoso genio de Konoha lo sabía… si él y Sakura ni siquiera podían engañar a una genin, por supuesto que Shikamaru sabía…

—Cállate. —Gruñó sin malicia.

Shikamaru sólo se río entre dientes, y cayeron en un cómodo silencio mientras Kakashi cuidadosamente removía su camisa y buscaba en su mochila algunas vendas para envolver alrededor de sus costillas y cubrir la cortada en su cuello.

Él casi terminaba de envolverse el pecho cuando Shikamaru finalmente se recostó para dormir. Luego de un momento de duda, el ninja de cabello puntiagudo atrapó la mirada de Kakashi.

—Si de algo sirve, creo que son buenos el uno para el otro. —Remarcó antes de fruncir el ceño y rodarse en el futon. — Aunque podría decirse que fue la forma más problemática en la que pudiste haber elegido conseguir una mujer...

Esto último fue agregado por lo bajo, y Kakashi no pudo evitar el sonreír a la espalda del otro hombre antes de apagar las luces.

—Sí… sí, lo fue. —Aceptó, metiéndose cuidadosamente bajo su propia manta.

Un bajo gruñido proveniente del bulto en el otro futon fue su única respuesta, pero de alguna forma, pese a sus heridas y la culpa persistente y lo que había sucedido esa noche, él sentía que todo iba a resultar bien.

* * *

Un par de minutos después, el bulto al otro lado de la habitación habló de nuevo. —Probablemente deberías hacer que un médico le echara un vistazo a tu nariz, niño bonito… —Murmuró. —Tal vez no le gustes tanto a Sakura si eres viejo _y_ feo…

Kakashi miró al bulto por la esquina del ojo. —Le diré a tu esposa donde vas cuando quieres esconderte de ella… —Replicó planamente.

El bulto permaneció callado por el resto de la noche.

* * *

 **N/A:** La escena extra viene como disculpa como la espera… la vida real intervino, y entonces me enojé porque tuve el pensamiento de que probablemente debí ir con la versión del campo de entrenamiento de esta confrontación que hubiera sucedido después de lo de Ino y antes que Sasuke se fuera para su misión que originalmente había planeado… no estoy segura de por qué cambié de opinión con eso. Suspiro. Tal vez una vez que esto termine trabajaré en ello de nuevo o publique una versión alterna o algo.

Problemas con escribir algo largo, supongo…

Como sea, se me dificultó escribir esto, así que me disculpo por hacerlos esperar y probablemente preguntarse si me caí de la faz de la tierra. El siguiente capítulo no debería tomar tanto.

¡Gracias por seguir conmigo!

* * *

 **Notas de traducción:**

Bien, no crean que ese es el único arrepentimiento de **Kakashisgf.** Como les dije en el capítulo anterior, había otra escena borrada por ella sobre ese capítulo y está relacionado con este. Creo que se los puedo traducir de cualquier manera (no hará daño). La 'confesión' salió directamente de uno de los tumblrs grupales a los que pertenece y en mi perfil pueden encontrar el enlace por si quieren conocer más de ella.

[...] _Hay un par de escenas de Sarada que corté de_ Better Man. _Una era una versión alternativa del capítulo 61, en él Sakura realmente se iba del apartamento de Kakashi y Kakashi se iba a su viaje hacia Iwa dos días después. La escena eliminada era del día entre que Sakura deja la cama de él luego de decirle que lo ama y Kakashi se iba a Iwa. Sarada encuentra a Kakashi y le pregunta si tuvo una pelea con su madre, porque ella estaba triste, y también Kakashi lo parecía. Kakashi intenta jugar al tonto_ _, pero Sarada implica fuertemente que sabe que hay más en la relación entre él y su madre, y le dice que él debería hablar con Sakura antes de que se vaya. La escena fue eliminada cuando decidí que Sakura se quedara._

No podía incluir esto en los capítulos anteriores porque arruinaría éste, pero quería que supieran de esa idea antes de pasar a los capítulos restantes.

* * *

¡Ahora sí!

Hooo. Ya sé, seguro que esperaban otra cosa de éste encuentro, probablemente algo con más testosterona, pero a estas alturas... Al menos ya saben que Sasuke estuvo haciéndose el que no sabía durante este tiempo y muchas habrán confirmado sus sospechas también.

Por cierto, como dato random, en el ' _Aléjate de mi esposa_ ', lo traducí súper neutral porque la frase original era ' _Stay the fuck away from my wife,_ ' y con mi rico vocabulario lo único que se me ocurría era un 'Ábrete a la verga' que, sí, seguro Sasuke lo pensó, pero no me atrevía a plasmarla. En algún momento podré corregirla.

Nos quedan tres capítulos nada más y me estoy apresurando a traducirlos porque al menos hay un par larguísimos y me voy a quedar sin dedos. Les agradezco muchísimo que continúen leyendo la traducción.

 **Isella,** te debo mil mensajes, prometo responderlos a más tardar el domingo, pero adelantándome un poco a ello, no sé qué pensarás ahora de lo de Sarada al enterarse de lo que hay entre su madre y Kakashi. Supongo que la razón por la que no fue tan honesta sobre lo que sentía fue para no poner en una situación peor a su madre, pero en fin.

 **Zelink970911:** Hola de nuevo, sigo sin creer que estemos así de cerca del final T T Pero justamente se viene lo bueno~ y espero que estés aquí para revivirlo.

 **Isabel:** ¡Hola! Jajaja créeme, son unos brutos. Todo el fic preocupándose porque alguien descubriera esto y ya tenemos una lista de todos los que saben :D Sobre Naruto, supongo que la razón por la que Kakashisgf no lo metió tanto en este fic es porque sin duda tomaría partido. Lo amo con todo mi corazón, pero el pequeño rayo de sol metería la pata en algún momento y probablemente le hubiera dicho a Sasuke por el amor que siente hacia él. Esa creo que es la razón por la que lo dejó afuera. Ino, por otro lado, durante el manga tuvo su momento en que, sí bien no lo tomó tan bien, apoyó a Konoha cuando se decidió que Sasuke sería considerado criminal, así que era obvio que por una cosa como esta no lo iba a defender e e

Y eso es todo por ahora. Muchas gracias por su paciencia. El siguiente capítulo se subirá igualmente el viernes.


	64. Capítulo 64

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **Better Man**_ pertenece a **Kakashisgf** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción. Agradezco también a la autora por su trabajo como beta reader.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

 **Un Mejor Hombre**

 **Capítulo 64**

Sakura y Sarada recién habían terminado de cenar y estaban limpiado la mesa cuando Sasuke regresó a casa de su misión.

Ante el sonido del pomo girando, el corazón de Sakura se desplomó a su estómago, y ella inmediatamente se congeló, un plato en una mano. Sarada, en contraste, sonrió ampliamente y corrió hacia la entrada.

—¡Papá! —Lo saludó felizmente, arrojando los brazos alrededor de la cintura de su padre cuando él entró en la casa.

Forzándose a actuar normalmente, Sakura puso una sonrisa cuando Sasuke regresó el abrazo de su hija, y cuando la pequeña chica giró la cabeza para darle la más ligera mirada de preocupación, Sakura entrecerró los ojos tranquilizadoramente antes de notar que los nudillos de Sasuke estaban amoratados e hinchados.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Preguntó ella, frunciendo el ceño, su nerviosismo automáticamente suplantado por preocupación. —¿Te encontraste con problemas?

Siguiendo la línea de visión de su esposa, Sasuke levantó la mano y la estudió como si ni siquiera se hubiera dado cuenta que estaba herido. Luego de un momento, él se encogió de hombros. —Sólo tuve que defender lo que es mío. —Replicó con indiferencia.

Ante esa criptica respuesta, el ceño de Sakura se profundizó por un minuto antes de decidir que lo más probable era que no valiera la pena intentar sacarle algo más. Probablemente era clasificado de cualquier forma.

—Déjame verlo. —Suspiró.

Su esposo le dio una palmada en la cabeza a su hija y colgó su capa, entonces caminó hacia donde Sakura estaba de pie junto a la mesa. Cuando él llego frente a ella, cuidadosamente le movió el cabello hacia detrás de su oreja, y el interior de Sakura se retorció con culpa y nerviosismo, pero ella se obligó a bajar el plato que había estado sosteniendo y buscó su mano.

—Cielos… lo que sea que golpeaste lo hiciste muy duro. —Comentó mientras comenzaba a sanarlo.

—No tan duro como debería haberlo hecho. —Sasuke murmuró, el más leve filo en su voz.

Curiosa de nuevo, Sakura llevó su mirada hacia él y levantó una ceja. —Lo golpeaste con suficiente fuerza como para romperte uno de los nudillos… —Presionó, pero él sólo le dio una mirada plana en respuesta, así que ella suspiró con pesadez y volvió a trabajar.

Cuando finalmente soltó su mano un minuto después, él se quedó viendo su mano y flexionó los dedos. —Gracias. —Murmuró.

—De nada. —Replicó, y entonces el pánico comenzó a ascender de nuevo dentro de ella, y rápidamente tomó el plato sucio que había bajado momentos antes. —Sarada, terminemos de limpiar. —Ordenó bruscamente.

Su hija asintió y regresó para comenzar a levantar los platos mientras Sakura dejó a Sasuke en la mesa para ir a la cocina.

* * *

Una vez que llegó al fregadero, ella abrió el grifo y cerró los ojos.

¿Qué iba a hacer? En verdad no estaba lista para enfrentarlo… No estaba lista para la conversación que necesitaban tener…

 _Este no es el tipo de cosa para la que puedes 'estar lista'…_ Sakura Interna declaró. _Sólo tienes que hacerlo._

 _Lo sé._ Sakura pensó con tristeza, y entonces un brazo se deslizó inesperadamente alrededor de su cintura, y sintió su ya tenue dominio sobre su ansiedad amenazar con evaporarse por completo.

—Sasuke… —Soltó, intentando sonar como si estuviera simplemente sorprendida y no como si estuviera a punto de tener un ataque cardíaco. —Sarada está justo ahí…

Él besó debajo de su oreja. —No, no lo está… la envié en la cama. —Él canturreó, deslizando los dedos a lo largo de la cintura de sus shorts.

Pero todo lo que podía en lo que pensar mientras él la tocaba era Kakashi, y antes de que pudiera detenerse, Sakura se retorció fuera de su abrazo y regresó a la relativa seguridad de la mesa, donde ella comenzó a levantar las servilletas y los cubiertos.

Sasuke la siguió al límite de la cocina y se reclinó contra la puerta, una divertida sonrisa presumida en sus labios.

—¿Nerviosa? —Preguntó, sus ojos oscuramente tentadores.

—N-no… —Replicó precipitadamente cuando lo dejó atrás y regresó al fregadero. —Sólo que no es un lugar apropiado para ese tipo de cosas…

—Siempre podemos reubicar el dormitorio si esa es tu preocupación… —Señaló.

Su voz era profunda y áspera, y ella sintió como si estuviera a punto de hiperventilar, porque no podía tener sexo con él cuando estaba a punto de pedirle un divorcio, y no podía pedirle el divorcio mientras su hija estaba en casa –no tenía idea de cómo Sasuke reaccionaría, y no quería que Sarada viera un lado de su padre que no debería- así que reafirmó su decisión y se giró para encararlo.

—Lo siento. —Dijo. —No estaba esperando que regresaras esta noche, ha sido un día demasiado largo… Estaba planeando sólo ir a la cama después de la cena…

Ella rogó que él le creyera. Finalmente, él inclino la cabeza en aceptación, entonces se acercó y fantasmeó con los dedos por su costado hacia su cadera. Con una traviesa chispa en sus ojos, la acercó contra él y puso la boca junto a su oreja.

—Supongo que puedo esperar un poquito más para hacerle el amor a mi esposa… —Él susurró, y una pesada culpa le llenó mientras le dejaba correr los labios a lo largo de su yugular antes de empujarlo cuidadosamente.

—Necesito terminar de limpiar todo esto. —Murmuró, levantando uno de los platos que había acomodado junto al fregadero… sólo para ser detenida por su mano en su muñeca. Se le quedó viendo a él con sorpresa.

—Yo lo hago. —Dijo silenciosamente. —Ve a descansar.

Su corazón dolió ante sus palabras y el calor en su mirada. ¿Por qué le había tomado tanto tiempo actuar así?

Sintiéndose increíblemente triste de la nada por lo que pudo haber sido, ella le besó en la mejilla con un suave 'gracias' y caminó hacia el dormitorio.

* * *

Tres horas después, ella se encontró a sí misma viendo sus amplios hombros mientras él dormía junto a ella de la forma en que siempre quiso que lo hiciera.

¿En verdad iba a hacer esto? ¿De verdad iba a decirle al hombre que había amado por la mayor parte de su vida, al hombre que era el padre de su hija, que quería un divorcio?

Parecía casi impensable…

Pero entonces recordó estar en los brazos de Kakashi… recordó la tierna forma en que él le abrazaba y le miraba, la forma en que la trataba como si fuera lo más importante en el mundo para él, la forma en que le hacía sentir amada y apreciada y valorada por quién ella era, no por lo que representaba o lo que había hecho por él o porque no había nadie más en el mundo en quién él pudiera confiar…

Y recordó el dolor que sintió cuando él le dijo que no quería una relación a medias con ella… recordó el miedo que casi le sobrepasaba cuando pensó que tal vez iba a perderlo, y sabía que sí, que en verdad iba a decirle al hombre que había amado por la mayor parte de su vida, al hombre que era el padre de su hija, que quería un divorcio, porque mientras hacer eso parecía casi impensable, la alternativa realmente _era_ impensable…

Dejar a Kakashi era impensable…

La mera idea era suficiente como para hacer que su corazón se sintiera como si fuera arrancado de su pecho.

Su mirada se movió de la espalda de Sasuke hacia el techo.

Todavía le sorprendía a veces (la mayoría del tiempo, honestamente), pero ya no se podía imaginar su vida sin Kakashi… y no quería hacerlo –para bien o para mal, él era el hombre que ella amaba ahora, el hombre con el que ella quería dormir y despertar cada día por el resto de sus vidas si él le dejara, y no podía negar eso más tiempo, no importaba cuánto odiara el prospecto de herir a Sasuke…

Porque así como era de loca la idea de estar en una relación real con Hatake Kakashi y así como le aterrorizaba, Sakura sabía que sería una idiota si no tomaba la oportunidad de felicidad que él le estaba ofreciendo…

Incluso su hija y su mejor amiga le habían dado su aprobación…

Con una anhelante media sonrisa, miró a la ensombrecida forma de su esposo de nuevo.

Él no sería su esposo por mucho tiempo más…

Era un extraño y triste pensamiento, pero al mismo tiempo, significaba que podría estar con Kakashi –realmente, en verdad, estar con él, con el hombre quien era su par- y _ese_ pensamiento le llenaba con una felicidad que ni siquiera su culpa y dolor podrían suprimir.

* * *

La mañana siguiente, Sakura despertó en una cama vacía. Podía sentir el chakra de Sasuke en su cocina, pero parecía que Sarada ya se había ido para practicar con su equipo.

Su estómago se torció ante la realidad –esta era su oportunidad… él estaba en casa y su hija no y sabía que no debía postergarlo más de lo necesario…

Repentinamente se sintió como si un enjambre de abejas estuviera volando alrededor de su abdomen, sus aguijones extendidos.

Pero tenía que hacer esto.

Apretó los ojos con fuerza y apretó un puño contra su frente.

Tenía que hacer esto. No era justo para nadie que lo alargara más, así que, con un pesado suspiro, reunió todo el valor que tenía y salió de las mantas para vestirse.

* * *

Sasuke estaba sentado en la mesa, una taza de té en su mano. Había estado leyendo el periódico, pero miró por encima cuando ella entró a la habitación.

—Buenos días. —Dijo él, y las abejas en su estómago circularon más rápido hasta que ella perdió el control de su boca.

—Esto no está funcionando. —Soltó antes que pudiera pensarlo dos veces.

Él inmediatamente frunció el ceño. —¿Qué no está funcionando?

Aunque él hizo la pregunta, ella sabía por la tensión en su cuerpo que sabía lo que ella quería decir, y las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

—Nuestro matrimonio. —Dijo, hacienda todo lo que podía para mantener su voz firme. —Ya no… ya no puedo…

Incapaz de mantener contacto visual después de eso, ella dejó caer la mirada hacia el suelo.

—¿Es Kakashi? —Preguntó sin más.

El corazón de Sakura dejó de latir y su cabeza se levantó con un tirón por la sorpresa. Quería preguntarle cómo sabía, pero la mirada en sus ojos decía 'No soy un idiota', e instantáneamente ella se sintió como una por siquiera haber pensado que podría esconderlo de él.

Su estómago se torció. —Él es parte de ello, sí… —Admitió, y escuchó la taza en la mano de él crujir mientras el dolor claramente cruzaba su rostro.

La culpa que la llenó ante esa vista amenazó con asfixiarla, y ella tuvo que pelear para evitar que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas. Él estaba tan herido… tan furioso… y era todo por su culpa.

—¿Cuándo lo…? —Susurró ella.

El ceño fruncido de él se profundizó. —Kusagakure… —Respondió sin tono. —Por la forma en que tú lo mirabas.

Su puño se apretó alrededor de su taza, y ella podía ver un trozo hundirse en su mano, pero su mirada no se movió de la de ella. —Por la forma en que reaccionaste cuando te toqué… —Él apretó su mandíbula —Mierda… ¿ _Kakashi?_ ¿En serio?

Ella torció el gesto y se dio la vuelta.

—Él era nuestro _maestro,_ Sakura…

Sus ojos se cerraron automáticamente por la pena.

—Dios… —Gruñó. —Él era un puto _adolescente_ cuando _tú naciste…_

Él comenzó a apretar la taza con más fuerza, entonces se levantó abruptamente y la arrojó contra la pared. El sonido de la taza rompiéndose hizo saltar a Sakura, y se quedó viendo en mudo shock a la abolladura en el yeso y los pedazos de porcelana esparcidos a través del suelo de la cocina mientras él golpeaba la silla contra la mesa.

—¿Kakashi? —Gruñó animalmente. —De todas las personas… ¿Por qué no Naruto? Podrías haberte cogido a Naruto mientras estabas en eso.

Aturdida y herida, Sakura sacudió la cabeza. —No fue así… yo no…

Él se paró frente a ella, su expresión repentinamente burlona. —¿O tal vez sólo te gustan los hombres rotos? ¿Los felices no te funcionan?

El tono burlón de su voz la sacó de su trance, y sintió una chispa de ira.

—Esto no fue _a propósito_ Sasuke. —Dijo, alzando repentinamente las manos. —No estaba _intentando_ herirte… No estaba _intentando_ enamorarme de Kakashi…. —Le miró con enojo. —Y todos estamos rotos, sólo que algunos lidiamos mejor con eso que otros…

Sasuke se río amargamente mientras avanzaba, lentamente haciéndola retroceder contra la pared. —¿Entonces estás enamorada de él? ¿De _Kakashi_? —Le retó, ignorando su insinuación.

Para el instante en que dejó de hablar, él la tenía acorralada, y un tipo diferente de nerviosismo se extendió a través de su estómago cuando él descansó el brazo a la izquierda de su cabeza y concentró su ilegible mirada en ella.

—¿Es mejor en la cama? —Le preguntó luego de un momento sólo viéndola. —¿Se trata de eso?

Cuando ella respondió con sólo un ceño fruncido, él sonrió sabiondo, entonces se inclinó para rozar con los labios su oreja. —¿Te hace terminar con más fuerza?

Esto último fue susurrado oscuramente, despectivamente, y ella se sonrojó, primero con vergüenza y luego con indignación.

—¿Eso es todo lo que te importa? —Exclamó furiosamente, empujándole por el pecho con ambas manos. —¿El sexo?

El cuerpo de él no se movió, pero se inclinó hacia atrás para mirarla de nuevo. —Tú dejaste que otro hombre _te cogiera,_ Sakura… —Siseó. —Dejaste que ese bastardo… —Su tono era incrédulo, acusatorio, y entonces sus ojos se entrecerraron abruptamente. —¿Lo dejaste cogerte aquí? ¿En nuestra cama?

Sorprendida por su acusación, Sakura automáticamente protestó. —¡No! —Sollozó, su indignación olvidada. —Nunca… ¡Esta es _nuestra_ casa!

La expresión de él se volvió fría. —Era nuestro _matrimonio…_

Su corazón se torció, porque sabía que él tenía razón, y ella tuvo que tragarse el bulto en su garganta que se había formado ante sus palabras. —Sasuke… —Dijo rotamente, inconscientemente llevando la mano hacia él.

Inmediatamente él alejó su mano con un golpe, pero siguió sin retroceder, y ella acunó su muñeca contra sus pechos mientras las lágrimas una vez más llenaron sus ojos.

—¿Cómo lo hizo? —Sasuke frunció el ceño, su fría mirada atravesándola. —¿Cómo te atrapó? ¿Fueron esos putos libros porno que siempre está leyendo? ¿O es eso lo que te excita –un hombre que lee porno en público? ¿En frente de _niños?_ —Su puño se apretó junto al rostro de ella, y él sacudió la cabeza, una sonrisa incrédula en sus labios. —¿O fue la forma en que te tocó? ¿Te prometió todo lo que siempre has querido? ¿Te prometió ser tu _caballero blanco?_ Ja… —Los músculos en su mandíbula se apretaron. —Dime… ¿Qué hizo él exactamente para que tú lo quisieras tanto como para destruir una década de matrimonio por él?

 _¿Qué hizo él?_

Sakura abrió la boca ante su marido.

 _¿Qué **hizo** él?_

Y de pronto, cada onza de ira y frustración que había sentido por diez años se arrastró a la superficie.

—¡Él estaba _aquí!_ —Sollozó, sus manos volviéndose puños a sus costados. —¡Él estaba _aquí,_ Sasuke! Él estaba aquí para mí y para Sarada, y me ayudó… él _se abrió_ conmigo…

El hombre de cabello moreno que la rodeaba resopló, y ella lo fulminó con la mirada, presionando ambas palmas contra su pecho para empujarlo de nuevo… sólo que esta vez ella usó suficiente chakra como para empujarlo sobre sus talones.

—Quiero decir que él compartió _quien él era,_ quien él _es…_ —Aclaró acaloradamente. —Él _me dejó entrar…._ No me siento como si fuera una extraña cuando estoy con él –siento que estamos _juntos,_ como si fuéramos más que sólo dos personas separadas que están casadas y tienen un hijo…

El hombre que había amado desde que podía recordar cerró los ojos entonces, apretando los dientes, y para su consternación, ella tuvo que contener un sollozo.

—Tú _no_ estabas _aquí_ , Sasuke. —Dijo, su voz desigual cuando su ira y frustración decrecieron, dejando sólo dolor en su partida. —No estabas aquí, y ni siquiera parecía importarte que estaba sola, que estaba criando a nuestra hija sola. Peor que eso… —Tuvo que detenerse para contener más lágrimas. —Peor que eso… no parecía importarte que estabas _dejándola_ sola… —Sus uñas se clavaron en sus palmas. —La dejaste sin un padre.

Él abrió los ojos ante eso y frunció el ceño. —Estaba en una misión.

Ella regresó el ceño fruncido de él con uno propio. —Podrías haber hecho más. —Respondió ella, y se quedaron viéndose el uno al otro por largo rato antes que ella finalmente relajara las manos.

—Eso no lo hace correcto. Sé que no lo hace correcto en absoluto, pero… —Su voz vaciló mientras hablaba, y ella tuvo que llevar los ojos al suelo. — _Dolía_ que nunca regresaste a casa. _Dolía_ que nunca nos enviabas mensajes reales… que no parecía importarte para nada lo que nos pasaba a las dos… —Se mordió el labio, una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla cuando levantó la mirada hacia la de él de nuevo. —Y _en verdad_ dolió que te fueras de nuevo justo cuando creí que finalmente ibas a quedarte… se sintió como una traición.

—Y tú sabes de traiciones… —Murmuró él, pero carecía de la mordacidad de sus anteriores comentarios, y ella podía ver que su ira también estaba desvaneciéndose, así que con cuidado levantó una mano para tocarle el rostro.

Esta vez, él le dejó.

—Dices que fue una década de matrimonio, Sasuke, pero ¿Cuánto de ese tiempo pasamos juntos? —Preguntó silenciosamente.

Él sólo se quedó ahí en silencio, sus indescifrables ojos en los de ella.

—¿Por qué quieres estar conmigo? —Ella presionó, impávida, pero la expresión de él permaneció en blanco, y siguió sin decir nada.

—¿Por qué regresaste? —Era la misma pregunta que le había hecho meses atrás, y la mandíbula de él se apretó mientras retiraba la mirada.

Ella dejó caer su mano en el pecho de él, sintiendo el latido constante de su corazón bajo sus dedos mientras su voz se hacía casi un susurro. —Si no te hubieras dado cuenta que algo sucedía con Kakashi, ¿Hubieras regresado?

Él suspiró pesadamente y retrocedió entonces, girándose hacia un lado así ella sólo podía ver su perfil. —No lo sé. —Replicó finalmente.

Sakura pudo escuchar la honestidad en su respuesta, y dolió… Aunque estaba enamorada de Kakashi, todavía dolió saber que el hombre al que ella había sido tan devota en su vida sólo regresó porque estaba celoso, no porque él quería estar con ella.´

Él suspiró de nuevo y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás hasta que estaba viendo el techo. —No lo sé, Sakura. —Murmuró, y hubo una larga pausa. —Cuando te vi con él, cómo lo mirabas a él… estaba furioso. _Estoy_ furioso… Quiero matarlo…

Su puño se apretó con fuerza, y un irracional miedo instantáneamente le atrapó ante el pensamiento de lo que tal vez él había hecho. Sus nudillos la noche anterior…

Aunque, un momento después, su puño se relajó. —Pero no arreglaría nada, ¿O sí? —Él inclinó la cabeza hacia ella, y su expresión era más abierta de lo que nunca había visto. —Te di por sentado mucho tiempo.

La mandíbula de Sakura se abrió en completo shock… esto no era algo que hubiera esperado que él se diera cuenta, mucho menos que lo dijera, y se quedó sin habla cuando observó su ceño fruncirse.

—Aun así… creí… —Él comenzó, pareciendo casi confuso. —Luego de todos estos años… creí que si regresaba… —Él sacudió la cabeza y cerró los ojos. —Maldito Kakashi…—Murmuró incrédulamente, casi por debajo de su aliento, y entonces él la miró de nuevo con una sonrisa amarga. —Creí que si regresaba, te olvidarías de él.

Aunque una parte de ella quería estar insultada ante su arrogancia, el resto de ella sabía que él no tenía una razón real para pensar que ella no lo haría, no con la forma en que se había sentido con respecto a él durante tanto tiempo.

Pero ella había cambiado… Kakashi la había cambiado.

—Lo siento. —Dijo ella, intentando transmitir la profundidad de su tristeza. —Debí haber hablado contigo sobre cómo me estaba sintiendo…

—No. —Le interrumpió. —Debí haberlo visto. No debió haber tomado ese bastardo… —Su puño se apretó de nuevo. —…para ver que necesitabas más.

Sus ojos se abrieron. Él era tan diferente, tan diferente unos minutos atrás, tan diferente a la manera en que él había sido los últimos dieciocho años… no sabía qué decir.

Hubo una larga pausa, y entonces él se acercó a ella y levantó una mano. Instintivamente ella se encogió, y vio dolor cruzar el rostro de él mientras dudaba antes de acomodarle el cabello. —¿En verdad ya no me quieres? —Preguntó silenciosamente con una vulnerabilidad que casi le aplastó.

—No es… —Ella comenzó pero su voz se cortó.

Él asintió en entendimiento, y ella vio su mandíbula flexionarse. —Ya no estás enamorada de mí.

El arrepentimiento en su mirada dolió profundamente –tan profundamente- pero sabía que no podía cambiar como se sentía, y una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla hasta que él la atrapó con su pulgar.

Aparentemente aceptando la lágrima como su respuesta, él asintió de nuevo y acunó su cara. —¿Y en verdad vas en serio con esto? ¿Con lo del divorcio?

Su corazón se torció con fuerza ante la palabra. —Lo siento, Sasuke… —Ella le tocó con las manos el pecho, y cuando él envolvió su brazo alrededor de ella, los sollozos que ella había estado conteniendo finalmente destrozaron su cuerpo. —Lo siento tanto…

Él descansó su barbilla en la corona de su cabeza y le abrazó mientras lloraba. —Me disculpo por lo que dije antes… —Murmuró él después de que sus lágrimas se alentaron. —Estaba… furioso.

Ella sabía que lo decía en serio, y automáticamente deslizó los brazos alrededor de su espalda y lo apretó. Él regresó el abrazo, y ella no pudo detener otro pequeño sollozo que escapó de sus labios… su cuerpo y su esencia eran tan familiares…

Él suspiró y la abrazó por otro rato antes de alejarse.

Ella lo dejó también, y él retrocedió, entonces se encogió de hombros inútilmente. —De acuerdo. —Dijo con la voz plana. —Si eso es lo que en verdad quieres, no te voy a detener.

Odiaba que la tensión en su cuerpo desmintiera su tono calmado. —Le diré a Naruto… —Ella susurró, y el bulto en su garganta creció de nuevo. —Es mi… yo soy quien… —Tragó grueso. —Le diré a Naruto.

Él asintió. —Buscaré otro lugar donde quedarme.

—Tú no- —Comenzó pero rápidamente cortó sus palabras ante la mirada que él le dio. —De acuerdo.

Su expresión se suavizó. —Sé que no siempre lo pareció… pero te amo, Sakura.

El dolor en su pecho era agudo, y ella tuvo que tragarse más lágrimas. —Yo también te amo…

Él cerró los ojos brevemente en entendimiento, pero no dijo nada más mientras se ponía los zapatos y la capa alrededor de sus hombros, entonces se giró hacia la puerta, deteniéndose sólo por un instante para mirar hacia atrás a ella antes de salir de la casa.

* * *

Sasuke estaba sentado sobre el monumento del Sandaime Hokage más tarde ese día cuando su hija lo encontró. Él quitó la mirada de donde había estado dirigida sobre la aldea para encontrar la de ella.

—Hola, papá. —Saludó silenciosamente cuando se sentó junto a él.

—Hola. —Replicó, entonces la miró con tristeza. —Sarada-chan, tu madre y yo… —Comenzó, pero se detuvo cuando vio su expresión. —Lo sabías…

Su preocupación por él era más que aparente en la manera en que le miraba antes de responder. —Más o menos… —Admitió al menos.

Él sonrió irónicamente, entonces levantó la vista al cielo, y se sentaron en silencio por varios minutos.

—Todavía te ama. —Sarada dijo suavemente. —Sólo… creo que a veces el amor cambia.

Sasuke dejó caer los ojos de vuelta a los de su hija y pensó en ella por un largo momento antes de poner la mano sobre su cabeza. —De verdad me perdí un montón de cosas, ¿No es así? —Murmuró.

Ella sonrió, entonces envolvió sus diminutas manos alrededor de la suya y la jaló de su cabeza hacia su regazo. —No te culpo, papá. —Le dijo con honestidad, sosteniéndole el dedo índice en una mano y el meñique en la otra de una manera infantil que contrastaba crudamente con la madurez de sus palabras, y él no pudo evitar el preguntarse cuánto habría cambiado su agarre en todos esos años en que estuvo fuera, cuán mucho más pequeño pudo haber sido cuando ella tenía uno o cuatro o siete años.

Un profundo arrepentimiento lo llenó pese a la absolución que ella le dio.

—Si quieres irte de nuevo, iré contigo. —Ofreció ella de pronto, evadiendo contacto visual. —Estoy segura de que Naruto-oji-sama me dejará…

—¿Estás segura que no extrañarás este lugar? —Preguntó.

Ella lo miró y frunció el ceño. —Bueno, no es como si nos fuéramos para siempre, ¿Cierto?

La amenaza implícita en su mirada y su tono le hicieron reír entre dientes de manera silenciosa. —No, supongo que no será así. —Aceptó, y su hija asintió aprobadoramente antes de que ambos se sentaran de nuevo y observaran la aldea apresurándose debajo de ellos.

* * *

 **N/A:** Tenía esta mierda planeada prácticamente desde el principio… estoy feliz de haberlo hecho.

En otras noticias, vi el otro día que están haciendo una secuela de _Naruto_ en manga, y ni Kakashi o Sakura están en el arte de promoción, asumo que es porque están en su luna de miel (oigan, una chica puede soñar, ¿No?)

Como sea, un capítulo más y el epilogo por recorrer :/

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

Carajo, si hay una parte que más me rompe de este capítulo es cuando Sarada le toma las manos a su papá. Más que el destape de todo lo que ocurre entre Kakashi y Sakura, o que Sakura le dijera a Sasuke cómo se siente, creo que es esa pregunta (el cuánto habría cambiado y crecido Sarada sin que él estuviera consciente) la que más me llega. Porque entre las constantes de este fic es precisamente esa, Sakura y Sasuke aman más que a cualquier otra persona a Sarada...

Ay...

Disculpen la tardanza para actualizar. Salí y me llevó más tiempo de lo que esperaba, así que hasta hace unos minutos pude darle la última revisada al capítulo. Agradezco que continúen aquí, ¡Llévamos más de un año!

Voy a responder los últimos comentarios hoy. La siguiente semana dudo muchísimo que lo haga y para la semana del epilogo mucho menos porque estoy haciendo algo para Kakashigf y siento que no voy a acabar T T Así que de antemano les agradezco lo que quieran dejarme; probablemente los responda una vez que haya terminado finalmente el fanfic.

 **Isabel:** Creo que si algo he aprendido precisamente mientras soy adulta es que hay muchos matices de grises como para clasificar las cosas en blanco y negro, más con los temas referentes a los humanos y la infidelidad es una de ellas. Una de las razones por las que Sasuke no hace más que golpear a Kakashi es por algo obvio (no sólo por sus ganas de matarlo, que están justificadas -más o menos-) sino porque la mayoría de personas que no saben hacer frente a sus emociones (o a lo referente a ellas) tienden a recurrir a la violencia como escape, además, Sasuke aparentemente es más fuerte que Kakashi ahora que no tiene el sharingan, así que tienes razón, era una manera muy 'de macho' de probar que _él_ era mucho mejor para Sakura. Ahora, (perdón si me extiendo, necesito una manera de contactarte para no hacer parrafadas acá lol) una cosa que una amiga y yo recién platicábamos era que el padre de Sasuke también era emocionalmente distante, así que Sasuke no tuvo manera de desarrollar (ni siquiera cuando su familia estaba viva) un entendimiento o una noción de cómo relacionarse de manera sana con sus iguales. De ahí radica que también crea que la única manera de 'probar su valor como persona' sea con el poder físico. No todo es su culpa. Pero esto sí. Y bueno, también lo de Kakashi y Sarada era necesario, con él ella no tenía por qué mentir o protegerse, así que se entiende por qué es con él que decide sincerarse por completo y no con su madre. A líneas generales eso.

 **Zelink:** Perdón por ser una vulgar, pero en esos momentos no se me ocurría nada y mejor lo dejé así lol De por sí se me dificulta mucho traducir las groserías porque no tengo idea de si se va entender por los regionalismos, así que siempre me voy por las palabras neutras pero con más sentimiento que encuentre, sólo que esa frase no entraba para nada jajaja. Hasta el momento, y hasta donde yo sé, Kakashigf no ha corregido o cambiado mucho (apenas cambios insignificante), pero eso es por un proyecto en el que está trabajando ahora.

En fin, les agradezco como no tienen idea su paciencia y que continúen leyendo. Cualquier cosa, manden un review o un mensajito.


	65. Capítulo 65

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **Better Man**_ pertenece a **Kakashisgf** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción. Agradezco también a la autora por su trabajo como beta reader.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

 **Un Mejor Hombre**

 **Capítulo 65**

Unos minutos luego de que Sasuke se fuera, los ojos de Sakura finalmente se movieron de la puerta que él había cerrado detrás de él hacia los fragmentos de porcelana esparcidos a través del piso de la cocina.

Su matrimonio estaba terminado.

De alguna forma, era como si hubiera perdido su identidad –por lo que recordaba, había sido la chica que estaba enamorada de Uchiha Sasuke… ¿Quién era ella si no era esa chica?

Se quedó viendo los pedazos blancos, algunos descansando en un charco de matcha verde, otros tintados de rojo con la sangre de Sasuke, entonces se acuclilló y cuidadosamente levantó uno de los trozos más pequeños. Apenas tenía una forma triangular con bordes irregulares, mojado tanto con té como con sangre, y se veía fuera de lugar en la palma de su mano.

¿Quién era ella ahora?

Apretando el primer pedazo de cerámica, levantó otro y lo mantuvo entre el dedo índice y el pulgar, sintiendo sus esquinas afiladas hundirse en su piel, luego lo colocó también en su palma antes de buscar un tercero.

¿Quién era ella?

Su entrecejo se arrugó mientras continuaba aumentando la pila de fragmentos en su mano hasta que finalmente juntó todos los que podía. Con un suspiro, se levantó para dejar las piezas de porcelana en el cesto de la basura. Hicieron ruido mientras los dejaba caer, y el sonido era tanto discordante como extrañamente bonito en el silencio de la cocina.

¿Quién era ella?

Ya no era la chica que estaba enamorada de Uchiha Sasuke… suponía que era sólo Sakura ahora –¿O tal vez, de nuevo? Aunque no parecía ser así, no siempre había sido definida primariamente en relación a Sasuke; una vez, hacía mucho tiempo atrás, ella había sido su propia persona- pequeña, insegura, incierta de su lugar en el mundo, pero su propia persona.

Tomó una toalla del perchero, y mientras limpiaba el té derramado y los últimos pedacitos de la taza que él había sostenido, ella sintió que sus confusas emociones comenzaban a calmarse… tenía ahora la oportunidad de descubrir quién era ella independientemente de Sasuke, y lo que fuera que sucediera después, sin importar si ella y Kakashi funcionaban o no, sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta, porque la había hecho no por Sasuke, sino por _ella misma._

* * *

Era la tarde del siguiente día, y Sakura había estado caminando afuera de la puerta de la oficina de Naruto por cerca de cinco minutos cuando su compañero rubio finalmente la llamó desde el otro lado de la madera.

—Sé que estás ahí, Sakura-chan. —Dijo. —¿Por qué no entras?

Tomando una profunda inhalación para intentar calmar sus nervios, Sakura enderezó sus hombros y pasó a través de la puerta. Inmediatamente fue recibida con una amplia sonrisa del Hokage, quien estaba sentado en su escritorio detrás de una montaña de papeles que hizo a un lado cuando ella entró a la habitación.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Preguntó alegremente. —Ha pasado una eternidad desde que me visitaste…

Ella le dio una mirada plana. —Estuve aquí la semana pasada para dejar el plan presupuestario del hospital…

—La semana pasada fue hace una eternidad. —Naruto respondió, haciendo un puchero.

Sakura suspiró cariñosamente. —Algunas cosas nunca cambian…

—Nop. —Aceptó, su sonrisa ampliándose. —Entonces, ¿Qué sucede?

Esa simple pregunta hizo que la realidad volviera a caer de nuevo en su cabeza, y los ojos de Sakura automáticamente cayeron hacia el suelo cuando recordó por qué había venido. Su estómago se torció ante el pensamiento de contarle a Naruto que ella y Sasuke se iban a divorciar, y se descubrió congelada, incapaz de poner a su boca a funcionar apropiadamente… su nerviosismo se sentía como manos alrededor de su garganta, asfixiándola, robándole la habilidad de hablar. Si le decía, Naruto iba a preguntarle por qué, y entonces ella tendría que admitir lo que había hecho; no podía esconderle eso, no ahora que Sasuke sabía –no sería justo para Naruto ser el único miembro del Equipo Siete que no supiera la verdad…

—¿Sakura-chan? —La voz de Naruto sonó preocupada, y cuando ella continuó de pie ahí, inmóvil, él se levantó para acercarse.

Mientras se aproximaba, ella mantuvo la mirada fija en sus pies y firmemente evitó verlo a él, incluso cuando él se paró justo frente a ella y le tomó por los hombros.

—¿Sakura-chan, qué sucede? —Repitió.

No podía enfrentarlo. No podía ver sus ojos… ¿Qué tal si él le odiaba? ¿Qué tal si nunca más quería hablarle de nuevo? Sacudió la cabeza y tragó con fuerza mientras retorcía las manos juntas.

Ella torció el gesto, entonces se obligó a aclarar su reseca garganta.

—Sasuke- —Comenzó, entonces tuvo que detenerse, su lengua pesada con el peso de lo que tenía que decir. Cuando consiguió hablar de nuevo, era apenas un susurro. —Sasuke y yo vamos a divorciarnos.

Ella sintió el agarre de Naruto en sus hombros aflojarse, y finalmente reunió el valor para mirarlo. Para su sorpresa, su expresión no era una de shock… podía ver sólo preocupación en sus ojos antes que la jalara en un fuerte abrazo.

—¿Estás bien? ¿El teme te-?

Ella lo interrumpió. —No… Fue… Fui yo…—Lo apretó, entonces le soltó y se quedó viendo el suelo de nuevo. —Fui yo.

Ella sintió que él alejó su mirada de ella, aunque no retrocedió, y su pecho dolió.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó en silencio.

Ella levantó los ojos hacia su cara e intentó hablar, pero ninguna palabra salió, y el entrecejo de él se frunció antes de que inclinara su cabeza hacia ella.

—¿Es por Kaka-sensei?

La boca de Sakura cayó abierta automáticamente. —Santo dios, ¿Todo el mundo lo sabe? —Exclamó, demasiado atrapada fuera de guardia como para pensar sobre lo que estaba diciendo, pero Naruto sólo pareció encontrar su nerviosa pregunta como divertida, porque él comenzó a reírse entre dientes.

—Bueno, era algo obvio. —Dijo con una sonrisa descarada.

El rostro de Sakura se sonrojó. —Debió haberlo sido si incluso _tú_ te diste cuenta… —Gruñó.

—Um… bueno… —Naruto se rascó la nuca con timidez, sus propias mejillas débilmente rosadas. —Hinata podría haber dicho algo. —Admitió a regañadientes. —¡Pero lo hubiera visto de cualquier forma!

Sakura suspiró, tanto divertida como perpleja al mismo tiempo, y la mano de Naruto cayó hacia su costado mientras se reclinaba contra su escritorio con un suspiro propio.

—Así que, ¿Tú y Kaka-sensei entonces, huh? —Murmuró. Sus ojos azules viéndola suavemente, y una parte de ella se sintió culpable por la falta de acusación en sus profundidades.

—¿No estás molesto conmigo? —Preguntó en voz alta. —Quiero decir, yo…

Él sacudió la cabeza. —No estoy molesto contigo, Sakura-chan.

Su ceño se frunció en confusión. —¿Por qué no? Pasamos todo ese tiempo buscando a Sasuke e intentando salvarlo, y ahora he arruinado todo… Sabes que él quiere irse de nuevo- debes odiarme.

Naruto bufó, entonces sonrió ligeramente. —Sasuke intentó matarme _al menos_ tres veces… Si no lo odio por eso, entonces no puedo odiarte por enamorarte. —Apuntó.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron, y entonces dejó salir una hastiada risa. —Supongo que eso es cierto…

—Además, —Continuó con un encogimiento de hombros. —Pareces muy feliz cuando estás cerca de Kaka-sensei…

—Eso es lo que Sarada dijo… —Sakura murmuró, y los ojos de Naruto tomaron un brillo travieso.

—Quiero decir, realmente no lo entiendo… él es viejo… y perezoso… y básicamente todo lo que hace es leer los libros pervertidos del Ero-Sennin. —Él hizo una cara cómica.

—No es _así_ de viejo… —Sakura protestó, incapaz de negar los otros dos reclamos contra el Ninja que Copia.

Las cejas de Naruto se levantaron escépticamente. —Es bastante viejo, Sakura-chan. —Discutió, entonces levantó la mano para sacudirle el cabello. —Pero él siempre está ahí cuando lo necesitas, y si tú lo amas, realmente no importa, ¿Cierto?

Sakura asintió de mala gana, todavía intentando procesar el hecho de que Naruto no sólo ya sabía sobre Kakashi sino que tampoco le odiaba por ello, y en esa pausa, Naruto miró hacia donde su mano estaba curveada debajo del borde del escritorio.

—¿Cómo está Sasuke? —Preguntó suavemente.

Ante eso, Sakura se desplomó en una de las sillas para los visitantes. —Él estaba realmente enfadado… —Murmuró. —Y herido… —Sintió su corazón torcerse ante el recuerdo.

Naruto asintió con tristeza.

—Sarada quiere viajar con él. —Dijo, y las cejas de su compañero de equipo se levantaron con sorpresa.

—¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?

Sakura se quedó viendo sus manos. —No lo esperaba. —Replicó con honestidad. —Pero creo que sería bueno. Para los dos. —Levantó entonces los ojos hacia él. —Si está bien para ti, que sea así… Sé que tiene obligaciones con su equipo.

Naruto pareció considerarlo por un momento. —Hablaré con Konohamaru. —Respondió finalmente. —No creo que tenga un problema con ello.

Sakura suspiró. —Voy a extrañarla… —Admitió en silencio, entonces le dio una sonrisa resignada. —Pero estoy contenta porque estará ahí para Sasuke… No quiero que esté solo más tiempo, incluso si yo…

Sus ojos repentinamente se llenaron con lágrimas, y Naruto se arrodilló frente a ella y cubrió su mano con la de él. —Está bien, Sakura-chan. Él estará bien.

Sakura se limpió las lágrimas e inhaló profundo para evitar más. —Eso espero…

Naruto sacudió su cabello. —Él lo estará… no es el mismo que solía ser.

Ella asintió, y él entonces le alborotó el cabello una vez más antes de levantarse y reclinarse contra su escritorio de nuevo.

—Aunque tú y Kaka-sensei… —Remarcó, arrugando la cara. —Va a ser bastante raro.

Sakura dejó salir un resoplido divertido. —Sí… Dímelo a mí. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?

El rubio sacudió la cabeza, maravillado. —Supongo que nunca se sabe con el amor…

—Supongo que no. —Aceptó, entonces miró por fuera de la ventana. —Pero él me hace feliz… —Frunció el ceño ligeramente. —No me había dado cuenta que podía sentirme así respecto a una persona…

Naruto sonrió tiernamente. —Es algo bueno, Sakura-chan. —Él dijo. —Tú mereces ser feliz. Y Kaka-sensei lo merece también. —Se río entre dientes. —Pensé que el tipo iba a estar solo toda su vida…

Ella regresó la mirada hacia él e imitó su sonrisa. —Sí… Todavía no puedo creerlo a veces, que él me _quiere_ de entre todo el mundo. Es tan extraño.

Naruto asintió mostrándose de acuerdo. —Sí, pero ustedes siempre se han llevado bien. Incluso Hinata estaba diciendo que se preguntaba qué habría pasado si tú no te hubieras casado con Teme.

—No puedo creer que ella se haya dado cuenta… —Sakura murmuró. —Fui tan tonta… —Se encogió de hombros. —Pero igual ella siempre ha sido perceptiva.

Naruto sonrió orgulloso. —Sí, soy un tipo afortunado.

Sakura se río. —Sí, lo eres. Ella es demasiado buena para ti.

Su sonrisa sólo se amplió en respuesta, y Sakura se rió de nuevo antes de volver seria su expresión. —Espero que Kakashi y yo seamos felices como ustedes dos lo son… —Murmuró ella.

—Creo que ustedes tienen una buena oportunidad. —Naruto dijo, sus azules ojos honestos, y Sakura sonrió.

—También creo eso… —Replicó, entonces suspiró. —En verdad lo amo, Naruto… Es algo loco, pero realmente lo amo.

Naruto imitó su sonrisa. —Me alegra, Sakura-chan. Mientras él te haga feliz…

Ella asintió, y cayeron en un cómodo silencio. Luego de algunos minutos, Naruto abruptamente frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué? —Sakura preguntó.

Él entrecerró los ojos hacia ella. —Sólo no lo dejes que haga que sus hijos usen mascaras todo el tiempo…. —Dijo, entonces le guiñó traviesamente cuando sus mejillas se volvieron rosa brillante.

—Yo- yo no… —Susurró, y Naruto se rió sinceramente mientras se levantaba para dar la vuelta y llegar al otro lado del escritorio.

* * *

Tres días después, Sakura caminó hacia el área boscosa fuera del campo de entrenamiento 3 que a Kakashi le gustaba frecuentar. Se suponía que tenía que haber regresado la noche anterior, y ella había querido ir a verlo, pero había imaginado que estaría cansado y decidió esperar hasta luego del trabajo para buscarlo.

Había comenzado a arrepentirse de su decisión luego de sólo una hora en su turno… Ya había sido lo suficientemente difícil pasar los días anteriores de esperar a que él volviera a casa, y había tenido la distracción de preparar a Sarada para su viaje con Sasuke entonces. Pero padre e hija se habían ido esa mañana, y todo lo que Sakura había tenido para el resto de la mañana era una lista relativamente ligera de pacientes para evitar el pensar en Kakashi, en esperar para verlo, en querer contarle que realmente podrían estar juntos.

Su corazón latió mientras pasaba a través de los árboles, y tuvo que contener una sonrisa de contento. Realmente podrían estar juntos ahora…

Ella esperaba que él estuviera en su típico lugar… sorprendentemente era un bonito día para finales de octubre, así que asumió que él estaría tomando ventaja de la oportunidad de leer afuera y había optado por buscarlo primero en el campo de entrenamiento en lugar de su departamento.

Aparentemente hizo la suposición correcta. Mientras se aproximaba a su árbol favorito, vio su familiar forma a través de las casi desnudas ramas, y su pulso se aceleró cuando mariposas revolotearon alrededor de su estómago y una corriente de felicidad atravesó su cuerpo.

—Supuse que te encontraría aquí. —Dijo ella, intentando permanecer calmada cuando llegó a pararse a la base del árbol.

Él cerró su libro y miró hacia abajo con una sonrisa que hizo su corazón latir con fuerza en su pecho. —Hola, Sakura-chan. —Le saludó.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje? —Preguntó, haciendo todo lo que podía para sonar normal.

Él se encogió de hombros. —Problemático, como era de esperarse. —Replicó antes de saltar y aterrizar frente a ella.

No pasó desapercibida para ella la forma en que él frotó sus costillas cuando habló, y entrecerró los ojos con preocupación. —¿Sasuke hizo algo?

Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente en sorpresa. —¿Por qué preguntas eso?

—Su mano estaba bastante herida cuando regresó el otro día, y creo que él tal vez… —Su voz se cortó cuando él se rascó la nuca.

—Ah… bien… tal vez nos encontramos… —Admitió. —Y tal vez él pudo haber pedido que me abstuviera de interactuar contigo…

Él entrecerró los ojos, y Sakura instantáneamente se sintió culpable. —Lo siento… —Susurró, levantando las manos para cuidadosamente dejarlas en su cintura. —¿Estás bien?

Los ojos grises de Kakashi eran cálidos cuando envolvió los brazos alrededor de ella. —Estoy bien. —Dijo tranquilizadoramente, y ella suspiró cuando enterró la cara en su pecho, dejando que su reconfortante esencia le invadiera.

—Te extrañé. —Murmuró contra su camiseta.

Él fortaleció su abrazo, y ella podía sentir sus labios curvarse en una sonrisa contra su cabello. —También te extrañé. —Murmuró.

Se quedaron así por un largo rato, sólo disfrutando en el abrazo del otro. Finalmente, Sakura le apretó.

—Hablé con Sasuke… —Dijo en silencio, entonces retrocedió para verlo. —Le dije que quiero divorciarme.

Se encontró a sí misma acariciándole la espalda con un extraño tipo de nerviosismo que realmente no podía explicar, y él acunó su mejilla en la mano. —¿Cómo reaccionó?

Los ojos de ella cayeron hacia su pecho. —Él…

Cuando ella no continuó, Kakashi le inclinó la barbilla hasta que sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo. —¿No te lastimó, verdad? —Preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

Viendo en su mirada la genuina preocupación y la pizca de ira que sentiría si ella respondía como un positivo, Sakura inmediatamente sacudió la cabeza. —No… —Comenzó, y entonces, repentinamente la voz de Sasuke resonó en su mente, y ella se detuvo.

" _¿O tal vez sólo te gustan los hombres rotos? ¿Los felices no te funcionan?"_

El ceño de Kakashi se profundizó. —¿No?

Sakura regresó al presente. —No, él no me lastimó. —Dijo en silencio, girándose. _Él se disculpó…_

—Sakura… —Kakashi le advirtió, dándole una mirada firme.

Ella suspiró. —Sólo estaba molesto… dijo algunas cosas que no quería… —Le explicó, pero el ceño de Kakashi permaneció fruncido. Ella le puso una mano en el pecho. —Pero estamos bien ahora.

Él la estudió por un momento, todavía escéptico, entonces de mala gana relajó sus rasgos. —Así que…

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de Sakura cuando su felicidad comenzó a burbujear de nuevo. —Así que… él aceptó.

Ella había esperado que Kakashi le regresara inmediatamente la sonrisa, pero él pareció dudar. —¿Te arrepientes? —Preguntó, su voz casi un susurro.

Ella levantó una mano hacia la mejilla de él. —No. —Respondió firmemente. —Quiero estar contigo, Kakashi.

Ante sus palabras, él mostró una amplia sonrisa y bajó su máscara para arrastrarla a un profundo beso que ella sintió hasta los dedos de sus pies.

Pasaron varios minutos antes que él finalmente se separara y presionara la frente con la de ella. —Cásate conmigo. —Él demando, sus ojos bailando.

Sakura se alejó, impresionada. —¡Ni siquiera estoy divorciada todavía! —Protestó.

Kakashi no pareció para nada preocupado. —Cuando estés divorciada, cásate conmigo.

Las mejillas de Sakura se sonrojaron. —¿Qué sucede contigo y tus órdenes? —Refunfuñó, nerviosa.

Él la besó con fuerza en respuesta. —Sólo cásate conmigo, mujer necia. —Gruñó, sonriendo.

Ella sacudió la cabeza sin poder hacer otra cosa, incapaz de evitar devolverle la sonrisa mientras un mareo de contento le llenaba. —De acuerdo, de acuerdo. —Ella cedió.

En el momento en que lo hizo, su sonrisa se transformó en una más traviesa mientras comenzaba a arrinconarla contra un árbol. —Y entonces… —Murmuró, su tono bajo y peligroso.

La espalda de ella conectó con el duro tronco. —¿Y entonces qué? —Preguntó ella, sin aliento, el calor en su mirada amenazando con convertir su interior en una masa blanda.

Sus ojos brillaron con maldad, y él movió la boca hacia su oreja. —Y entonces… —Él susurró, sus labios rozando contra su cuello y enviando placenteros temblores a lo largo de su espina. —Ten hijos conmigo.

Atrapada fuera de guardia, Sakura empujó su pecho. —¡K-Kakashi! —Ella gritó, avergonzada, pero su amante de cabello plateado sólo se río, una genuina risa feliz, y las manos que ella había puesto en su pecho lentamente comenzaron a apretar la tela de su camiseta.

Él enlazó los dedos alrededor de su espalda baja mientras su risa se volvía una cálida sonrisa. —Te amo. —Dijo con seriedad.

Sakura sentía como si su corazón fuera a explotar. —Yo también te amo. —Susurró, demasiado emocional como para hablar normalmente.

Kakashi se agachó para presionar un tierno beso en sus labios, y ella envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo abrazó tan cerca cómo podía.

Cuando eventualmente se separaron para recuperar el aliento, él deslizó la mano para sostener la de ella.

—Vamos. —Él sonrió, jalándola fuera del árbol con cuidado. —Te haré la cena.

Ella asintió y lo dejó conducirla fuera del bosque.

—Estaba pensando en tal vez tres. —Canturreó mientras caminaban.

Ella lo miró, confundida. —¿Tres qué?

Él le dio una traviesa media sonrisa. —Niños.

—¡Kakashi! —Exclamó, zafando la mano de la de él para golpearlo con ella.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó inocentemente. —El comedor se vería demasiado concurrido si tenemos más que eso…

Ella gruñó cuando él le sonrió sin girarse a encararla. —Eres imposible. —Se quejó.

—Mm. —Él aceptó, enlazando de nuevo sus manos. —Pero igual me amas.

Ella suspiró, sonriendo sin quererlo. —Sí, de alguna forma te amo…

Ella entonces lo miró, y, sintiéndose sobrepasada por la felicidad, no pudo el evitar el apretarle la mano con fuerza mientras caminaban hacia su apartamento.

* * *

 **El fin.**

* * *

 **N/A:** *reverencia en disculpas*

Súper lamento la larga espera con este… Primero, la vida real tomó el control, y entonces pasé demasiado tiempo trabajando en una escena Sakura-Sarada que finalmente terminé borrando, y todo el tiempo mi musa estaba "Quiero trabajar en el epilogo", así que tuve que pelear con ella para mantenerla en línea.

En cualquier caso, prepárense para montones de fluff y algo de smut también (porque es mi historia, y me gusta escribir smut tanto como me gusta leerlo)… el epilogo debería estar en una semana. Está casi imaginado por completo; sólo necesito escribirlo.

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

Bueno, lo mismo que le pasó a Kakashigf me pasó a mí. La vida real me ha tenido sin mucho tiempo libre y justo hace unas horas terminé el capítulo, pero estaba afuera y no podía subirlo sin que se jodiera el formato. En fin... Gracias por su paciencia.

Me queda el epílogo por traducir y lo subiré el día sábado como a estas horas. Realmente, aunque aprecio mucho lo que esta obra ha hecho por mí, la verdad es que estoy agotada y quiero traducirlo con calma y disfrutarlo. Es bastante bonito...

Esta semana no responderé reviews como lo comenté en el capítulo pasado, pero les agradezco mucho sus palabras y espero sus comentarios sobre éste capítulo final.

¡Les mando un abrazo y disfruten de su domingo!


	66. Epilogo

**¡Hola!**

Antes de pasar al epilogo, les diré que este se compone por lo principal, vienen unas notas de **Kakashigf** y luego vienen otras escenas extras.

Aunque pensé en editarlo y meter las escenas extras antes que sus notas y agradecimientos, decidí dejarlo así (aunque corta el ritmo -sinceramente-), pero por alguna razón ella decidió hacerlo de esta manera, así que respetaré su escrito en esta última actualización.

Nos leemos luego de las terceras notas de autor.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **Better Man**_ pertenece a **Kakashisgf** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción. Agradezco también a la autora por su trabajo como beta reader.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

 **Un Mejor Hombre**

 **Epilogo**

—¿Más? —Kakashi preguntó, levantando una botella de sake.

Sakura asintió y le dio una pequeña sonrisa. —Gracias.

Estaban en el bar, celebrando el cumpleaños no. 31 de Sakura. La mayoría de sus amigos estaban ahí –Naruto sentado a su izquierda, discutiendo a través de la mesa con Ino mientras Hinata miraba con indulgencia y Sai observaba al par con lo que tal vez era una pizca de diversión entre tragos de cerveza, al otro lado de la fila de mesas que habían puesto juntas para acomodar al enorme grupo estaban Shikamaru y Temari; estaban acompañados por Chouji y su esposa y parecían estar disfrutando de la rara noche lejos de su hija. A la derecha de Kakashi, Genma estaba bromeando con Kotetsu y Gai (generalmente a la expensa de Kiba y Tenzou), y Sakura podía escuchar a Shino discutir de insectos con su esposa y la visiblemente asustada cita del ninja canino al estar sentados opuestos a ella.

Considerando todo, había sido una noche divertida, aunque el amante/atormentador de cabello plateado de Sakura había estado esforzándose mucho en tentarla bajo el radar de sus amigos en cada oportunidad que tenía –hasta el punto en que ella no sabía si quería golpearlo o arrastrarlo al callejón detrás del bar para hacerle pagar por pasear sus traviesos dedos por su brazo (o rodilla o muslo) y por hacerle cosquillear la oreja con su tibio aliento cada vez que se inclinaba para susurrar algo que inevitablemente llevaría un sonrojo a sus mejillas.

Su último intento para seducirla había sido deslizar subrepticiamente una de sus manos a lo largo de su espalda baja mientras extendía la otra mano para servirle la bebida, y una vez que regresó la botella a la mesa, se inclinó para acariciar con sus enmascarados labios la esquina de su mandíbula.

—No bebas mucho, cumpleañera. —Murmuró. —Quiero que estés _muy_ consciente de todo lo que voy a hacerte cuando estemos en casa…

Sus palabras hicieron que el espacio entre sus piernas pulsara con necesidad, y frunció el ceño cuando no pudo evitar el cruzarlas en un intento para aliviar el deseo. —Cállate… —Ordenó bajo su aliento.

Por supuesto, él notó su incomodidad, y ella le sintió sonreír victoriosamente contra su cuello… Le hizo querer arrastrar al bastardo presumido en un beso, morder aquellos sonrientes labios hasta que él estuviera demasiado atrapado por su boca y dientes y lengua como para seguir burlándose de ella, hasta que _ella_ fuera la que le hiciera perder a _él_ la compostura…

—¡Oi! —Ino repentinamente gritó, rompiendo su vengativa (pero excitada) mirada. —No crean que no vemos que ustedes dos están actuando como un par de adolescentes cachondos…

Mientras Sakura se sonrojó con violencia ante el alto pronunciamiento de su amiga, Kakashi sólo se rio entre dientes y sin prisa deslizó la mano fuera de su cadera para levantar su cerveza.

—No sé de qué estás hablando, Ino-chan. —Replicó sin vergüenza, ofreciéndole su clásica sonrisa cuando llevó la botella a sus labios.

Ino puso los ojos en blanco. —Seguro que no, ero-Hokage…

—¡Cerda! —Sakura gritó, avergonzada, cuando Kakashi murmuró 'Ex Hokage' con el ceño fruncido y tomó otro trago.

La rubia claramente intoxicada agitó la mano con desdén hacia ambos. —¿De cualquier modo, qué estás esperando, Frentona? Obviamente no puedes resistirte a él. —Arrastró las palabras.

Sakura suspiró. Sabía de lo que estaba hablando su amiga exactamente… Pese a su acuerdo en el bosque de casarse con él, al final, se había descubierto incapaz de dar el siguiente paso tan rápido como a Kakashi le hubiera gustado. Parte de ello era que se sentía culpable apresurándose en algo justo después de divorciarse de Sasuke… no quería trivializar la relación que tenían en sus ojos ni en los ojos de sus amigos.

Otra parte era que, así como odiaba contemplarlo, siempre existía la posibilidad de que lo que sintiera por Kakashi fuera en última instancia por la nueva experiencia de estar relacionada con alguien que la valoraba por quién ella era, alguien que quería pasar tiempo con ella… había estado en una relación por tanto tiempo con un hombre que constantemente se había mantenido a sí mismo a una distancia, por lo que muy bien podría haber estado atrapada en la sensación de ser genuinamente deseada por primera vez.

Y entonces también estaba el deseo de no ser arrastrada a otra situación en la que se permitiera ser subsumida por alguien más… No era que creyera que Kakashi quisiera eso de ella, y no era como si ella sintiera algún deseo de sacrificarse a sí misma por él de la manera en que había hecho con Sasuke, pero le preocupaba que inconscientemente cayera en el hábito si saltaba de nuevo al matrimonio, así que ella había insistido en que se tomaran su tiempo para conocerse no como amigos o como amantes ilícitos sino como dos personas en una relación de verdad.

—Mira, Jiji, me doy cuenta de que el fin se acerca para ti, pero es importante que hagamos esto bien. —Había argumentado, luego de que se hubieran tomado un descanso de tener sexo el tiempo suficiente para que recuperara algo de su cordura.

Él había hecho un adorable puchero ante eso, pero el puchero se suavizó en una sonrisa casi inmediatamente cuando él le atrajo a un fuerte abrazo, le besó en el tope de su cabeza, y le dijo que estaba seguro de poder aguantar un poquito más para reclamarla oficialmente como suya.

Y así habían pasado los últimos seis meses yendo a citas y combatiendo, haciéndose bromas, y haciendo el amor y durmiendo acurrucados en los brazos del otro.

Habían sido los mejores seis meses de su vida; no podía negar eso…

Sus pensamientos internos fueron de nuevo interrumpidos por Ino, quien borrachamente levantó los codos de la mesa y apuntó hacia ella.

—No, pero en serio, Frentona… —La rubia insistió. —¡Sólo cásate ya con el hombre!

Las mejillas de Sakura se flamearon una vez más, y el sonrojo sólo se extendió cuando Kakashi le sonrió.

—Bien, ahí lo tienes, Sakura-chan… —Él se encogió de hombros, sus ojos brillaban a pesar del ligero rubor que podía ver desde detrás de su máscara.

Ella le miró con enojo, molesta porque él parecía encontrar toda la charla más divertida que vergonzosa.

— _No_ voy a casarme contigo sólo porque Cerda está borracha y de boca floja… —Declaró de mal humor.

Kakashi se rio y le sacudió cariñosamente el cabello, y Sakura frunció el ceño cuando alejó su mano.

—No soy sólo yo, sabes. —Ino bufó, cruzándose de brazos. —¡Todos aquí también lo piensan!

Ante eso, Sakura miró alrededor de la mesa para encontrar a todos sus amigos asintiendo o haciendo expresiones que no dejaban duda de que Ino tenía razón. Con un frustrado gruñido, ella escondió la cabeza en sus manos, pero incluso mientras hacía eso, no pudo evitar el pensar que tal vez su molesta amiga tenía un punto… ella _amaba_ a Kakashi –y no sólo más de lo que ya hacía desde que había admitido por primera vez sus sentimientos sino más que el día anterior y el día anterior a ese y el día anterior a ese. Sus miedos de que su amor podría haber sido situacional o que ella se perdiera a sí misma por él habían resultado infundados hasta ahora… de hecho, estar con Kakashi le había ayudado a comenzar a descubrir quién era realmente y qué quería de la vida.

Y Sasuke… por mucho que quisiera mantener su relación con Kakashi en secreto por un rato por respeto a su viejo amor, había sido inútil desde el primer momento; en el minuto en que la gente descubrió el inminente divorcio, sutilmente o no tanto pensaron en el antiguo Hokage, porque aparentemente casi todos habían visto la química entre ellos mucho antes de que ella misma se diera cuenta.

Sintiéndose repentinamente e inexplicablemente tímida, Sakura levantó la cabeza de sus manos para mirar al hombre junto a ella. Su mirada cuando encontró la de ella era suave, con las ligeras arrugas en las esquinas de sus ojos enfatizando solamente cuán guapo era. ¿Qué _estaba_ esperando? Lo amaba, en verdad, y él le hacía feliz… no podía imaginar la vida sin él.

Una tibieza demasiado familiar comenzó a llenar su corazón mientras ella continuó sosteniéndole la mirada, y finalmente ella enredó los dedos con los de él bajo la mesa y se inclinó hasta que su boca estaba cerca de la oreja de él.

—De acuerdo. —Ella susurró.

Cuando ella se alejó para ver su reacción, el amor en sus ojos cuando él inclinó la cabeza en reconocimiento hizo que su rostro se convirtiera en una sonrisa tonta que desapareció solo cuando Genma le recordó abruptamente que ella y Kakashi no estaban solos.

—¡Por Kakashi y Sakura! —Anunció sonoramente, levantando su vaso, y Sakura se quedó mirando conscientemente su copa de sake mientras intentaba evitar hacer contacto visual con sus sonrientes compañeros, todos los cuales habían levantado sus bebidas junto con el especialista de senbon.

—¡Por Kakashi y Sakura! —Corearon alegremente.

* * *

Hubo varias rondas más de felicitaciones antes de que la conversación normal en la mesa finalmente se reanudara y Kakashi y Sakura ya no fueran el centro de atención (para alivio de Sakura).

—Bien, eso fue interesante… —Ella refunfuño cuando estuvo segura de que sus amigos ya no estaban escuchando.

—Ah. —Kakashi aceptó, aunque en realidad no parecía en absoluto disuadido por eso cuando le dio su sonrisa habitual, y ella lo miró con los ojos entornados.

—Cómo sea… lo disfrutaste… —Le acusó, medio en serio, medio en juego.

—No lo diría así exactamente… —Él se encogió de hombros. —Pero _sí_ disfruté de la parte en que dijiste que serías mi esposa…

Él le guiño el ojo entonces, y ella tuvo que morderse el labio para contener otra sonrisa tonta.

 _Esposa…_ Ella iba a convertirse en la esposa de Hatake Kakashi…

El pensamiento le llenó con una felicidad ansiosa, y se encontró incapaz de sostenerle la mirada.

* * *

Kakashi no podía resistir… la tímida forma en que ella escondió una sonrisa, el rosa tintando a través de sus mejillas, el hecho de que finalmente ella había aceptado casarse con él.

No podía resistir.

Con una esquina de su boca lentamente curveándose en una traviesa sonrisa, puso una mano sobre la de ella, deteniendo su nervioso movimiento, e inclinándose hacia su oreja.

—Entonces, _futura esposa…_ —Él comenzó, lo suficiente bajo como para que solo ella pudiera escucharlo. —¿Cuándo vas a dejarme llevarte a casa y hacerte el amor?

Para su contento, él escuchó que el latido de su corazón se aceleró ante su pregunta, y la esencia de su excitación se enriqueció placenteramente mientras ella temblaba junto a él. Le hizo querer provocarla más, para ver cuán lejos podía empujarla antes de que se rindiera ante él, antes de que sucumbiera a su deseo… Le hacía querer aumentar la necesidad dentro de ella hasta que empapara sus pantaletas justo ahí –en el bar- con todos sus amigos alrededor de ellos, hasta que no pudiera soportar el esperar más el que él le hiciera terminar, hasta que ella lo deseara tanto como él la deseaba…

* * *

Sakura no podía negar que la áspera voz de Kakashi tenía a su cuerpo rogándole que dijera "Ahora mismo", pero el resto de ella había tenido suficiente vergüenza para una noche, e intentó reprimir su excitación poniendo una pequeña distancia entre ellos.

—No podemos irnos todavía… ¡Todos sabrían por qué! —Replicó en un silencioso pero cortante tono, esperando que eso lo detuviera de torturarla más.

Por supuesto, no tenía tal suerte… en lugar de dejarla en paz, Kakashi escabulló una tibia mano alrededor de su cintura y cerró la distancia entre ellos una vez más.

—Qué pena… —Zumbó traviesamente, su enmascarada boca rozando el cartílago de su oreja. —Porque no quiero esperar a sentirte alrededor de mí… _caliente_ y _mojada_ y _rogando_ que no me detenga… —Él dejó un lánguido beso bajo su mandíbula. —No quiero esperar a deslizarme dentro de ti una y otra vez hasta que estés sin aliento… necesitada… y _tan cerca…_

Por mucho que quería, Sakura no pudo reunir la voluntad de empujarlo, no cuando su sucia boca y su profunda voz y su tentadora esencia estaban calentando su cuerpo tan deliciosamente… Y todo lo que pudo hacer fue susurrar su nombre como una especie de amenaza sin sentido que él ignoró por completo.

—Sakura… —Kakashi murmuró, su voz ronca. —Quiero hundir mi verga dentro de ti tan fuerte y tan rápido que no puedas pensar coherentemente… —Él mordió su oreja. —Quiero que todo lo que puedas sentir sea yo _cogiéndote_ contra la cama… o el sofá… o la pared… o la barra…

Su aliento se quedó atrapado en su garganta ante sus perversas palabras, y podía sentir la humedad entre sus piernas aumentar mientras sus callosos dedos se hundían bajo su blusa para acariciar la desnuda piel de su cadera.

—Kakashi… —Repitió débilmente.

Él le acarició el cuello con la nariz. —Quiero hacerte terminar hasta que pienses que ya no puedes hacerlo más… y luego hacerte terminar de nuevo…

Él se detuvo para apretarle la cintura con fuerza y acercarla todavía más antes de continuar, su voz más oscura de lo que alguna vez la había escuchado.

—Quiero llevarte al límite una y otra vez…. —Continuó. —…. Y entonces quiero venirme dentro de ti… Quiero que sientas mi v-

El resto de la sentencia fue abruptamente cortando cuando Sakura se levantó y tomó su mano.

—No me siento bien… tenemos que irnos. —Declaró bruscamente a la mesa, y sin esperar por una respuesta de parte de sus amigos, sacó sin protesta alguna de su silla al Ninja que Copia y se dirigió a la salida.

* * *

Apenas llegaron al exterior antes que ella jalara su máscara y él la empujara bruscamente contra la pared del callejón junto al bar y sus bocas se encontraron en un desesperado y feroz beso.

—Te odio. —Sakura ladró entre besos, incluso cuando le mantenía más cerca y anclaba una pierna encima de su cadera.

Kakashi enredó la lengua alrededor de la de ella y frotó su creciente erección contra su cubierto centro. —Me amas. —Argumentó, su aliento pesado cuando la arrastró a otro profundo beso.

—Mm… —Protestó ella, hundiendo los dedos en sus hombros y encontrando los movimientos de sus caderas. —Llévame a casa…

Sin necesidad de escucharlo dos veces, él volvió a juntar sus labios y formó el sello que los transportó a su sala de estar, donde él no perdió más tiempo arrancando su blusa y bajándole los shorts mientras ella metía la mano bajo sus pantalones para envolverla alrededor de él.

Él gruñó ante la sensación de su suave palma corriendo sobre su longitud mientras le desabrochaba el bra y cerraba la boca en uno de sus pechos, lamiendo y chupando hasta que su pezón estaba distendido y sus dedos estaban en su cabello y él no podía esperar más para estar dentro de ella.

Con un último mordisco, él regresó la boca hacia la de ella y la levantó, sólo para romper el beso un minuto después cuando la tendió de espaldas en la mesa de la cocina. Por el más breve de los momentos, él se quedó viendo a ella, a _su_ mujer, tendida ahí con el cabello revuelto y su pecho desnudo y sus deseosos ojos, y entonces él le extendió las piernas, tomó su verga con su propia mano y se hundió en ella con toda la necesidad acumulada de esa noche.

Sakura sollozó ante ese primer duro embiste, y sus manos instintivamente apretaron los bordes de la mesa para equilibrarse cuando su espalda se arqueó fuera de la madera y él la penetró una y otra vez sin pausa, su longitud dura como piedra golpeando profundo dentro de ella en cada ocasión.

—Yo- —Gimió, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza por el placer, sus nudillos poniéndose blancos mientras apretaba los costados de la mesa. —Kakashi…

—He querido hacerte esto toda la noche. —Gruñó, continuando sus embistes contra ella. — _No_ tienes idea de cuán duro era no arrastrarte al baño más cercano y follarte justo ahí…

—Oh, dios… —Jadeó sin poder hacer nada, incapaz de detenerse para imaginarle haciendo eso, y su ceño se frunció, sus ojos todavía cerrados. —Me vuelves loca… tus estúpidas… manos… y tu tonta… boca…

Casi podía sentirlo sonreírle presumidamente mientras ella jadeaba bajo él, y quería pelear contra él, pero se sentía _tan_ bien… él estaba _tan_ duro y era _tan_ grade y…

—Carajo… —Siseó, y sus dedos se hundieron en sus caderas.

—¿Vas a venirte por mí, Sakura? —Preguntó, su voz brusca cuando aceleró el ritmo.

—Voy… mm… Estoy tan… —Murmuró, apenas consciente de lo que estaba diciendo cuando su espalda se arqueó más alto, inconscientemente rogándole que la tocara, y él respondió tomando uno de sus pechos y acariciándole el pezón, su larga mano y dedos sacando otro gemido de sus labios.

—Quiero que termines por mí. —Gruño, todavía hundiéndose en ella. —Quiero escucharte decir mi nombre mientras te follo hasta el orgasmo…

 _Esa sucia boca…_

La respiración de Sakura se volvió todavía más superficial ante sus palabras, y se sintió a sí misma mojarse más, sintió sus paredes internas comenzar a contraerse alrededor de él en intervalos irregulares mientras se acercaba cada vez más al límite.

—Kakashi… —Rogó, su cuerpo casi ardiendo con necesidad, y entonces él presionó una mano en su espalda baja, cambiando el ángulo _precisamente así,_ y ella estaba perdida, su mente poniéndose en blanco excepto por la tenue consciencia de que él estaba todavía penetrándola con fuerza mientras terminaba, arrancándole el orgasmo, intensificando el placer pulsando entre sus piernas y cantando a través de su cuerpo.

* * *

Kakashi la observó alcanzar su límite bajo él, y estaba tan atrapado por su deseo hacia ella, por la mujer que sería su esposa, que apenas notó el mover la mano que había estado en sus pechos hacia sus caderas y levantarle la parte inferior del cuerpo fuera de la mesa para que así él pudiera llegar todavía más profundo dentro de ella, para tomar más de ella mientras temblaba alrededor de él.

Pero _sí_ escuchó su grito de sorpresa ante el cambio de posición, e hizo que su _propia_ espalda se arqueara cuando otro golpe de deseo corrió a través de sus bolas, a través de su verga, resbalosa con sus fluidos e imposiblemente rígida, hasta que sintió que su orgasmo lo alcanzaba, hasta que sintió que estaba moviéndose dentro de ella y le llenaba con todo el semen que había acumulado durante horas de tentarla, horas de imaginar lo que él le haría una vez que la tuviera sola.

* * *

Cuando finalmente se cansó, cuando sus ondulantes paredes finalmente ordeñaron lo último de su semen, miró hacia abajo con satisfacción a sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos cerrados y sus brazos colgando a cada lado de la mesa.

—Ahora eres mía, Sakura-chan. —Sonrió él, su voz todavía ronca, su pecho todavía levantándose y bajando rápidamente como resultado de su orgasmo.

Ella sacudió la cabeza como si estuviera en desacuerdo, pero una cariñosa sonrisa bailó en sus labios cuando lentamente abrió los ojos para verlo a él.

— _Ya_ era tuya, Kakashi. —Replicó suavemente. —Sólo me tomó un rato darme cuenta…

Con una de tus típicas sonrisas presumidas, él deslizó una mano sensualmente por su columna para sentarla, y entonces capturó su boca en un profundo y perezoso beso que no se detuvo hasta mucho después cuando la llevó al dormitorio.

* * *

Dos meses después, con Sarada a su lado como dama de honor y Naruto como el juez, Haruno Sakura se volvió Hatake Sakura en una pequeña ceremonia privada en la Torre del Hokage,

Para la suprema decepción de Sarada y pese al hecho de que sólo la gente que atendió eran Tsunade, Ino, Sai, Hinata, Tenzou, Genma y Gai, los cuales ya habían visto su cara, el Ninja que Copia se había rehusado neciamente a quitarse la máscara para la boda, incluso cuando besó a su nueva esposa por primera vez, así que antes de que se fuera para unirse de nuevo a su padre en sus viajes, la chica de cabello negro había jurado que ella iba a hacer que su padrastro le mostrara su cara la próxima vez que lo viera, y poco más de un año después de la boda, ella regresó a la aldea con un elaborado plan para hacer justo eso…

—¡Estoy en casa! —Sarada gritó mientras dejaba su mochila en la entrada y se quitaba las sandalias.

Sakura inmediatamente dejó el cuchillo que había estado usando para cortar vegetales para la cena y corrió fuera de la cocina para jalar a su hija y abrazarla con fuerza.

—Cielos, mamá. —Sarada protestó, intentando escabullirse fuera del abrazo de su madre. —No es como si me hubiera ido para siempre.

—Ha pasado más de un año… ¿No se me permite extrañar a mi propia hija? —Sakura preguntó molesta, pero dejó a la niña separarse de cualquier forma.

—Supongo… —Sarada gruñó, frunciendo el ceño.

La de cabello rosa sonrió mientras levantaba una mano para acariciar el cabello de su hija y sus mejillas. —Te has vuelto más alta. —Dijo suavemente.

Sakura puso sus oscuros ojos en blanco. —Eso pasa cuando creces…

—Bien, bien… Te dejaré en paz. —Sakura suspiró, resignándose al hecho de que su hija estaba aparentemente actuando ahora como la adolescente en la que recientemente se había convertido. —Como sea, Kakashi está en la habitación del bebé si quieres conocer a tu hermano.

Sarada inmediatamente se iluminó. —¡Sí! —Sonrió y corrió por el pasillo hacia el dormitorio… sólo para detenerse en seco en el instante en que pasó por la puerta.

—¡Tú- No tienes la máscara puesta! —Exclamó, viendo con la boca abierta al hombre de cabello plateado que estaba de pie cerca de la ventana, cargando a su hijo de cinco meses.

Kakashi sólo se encogió de hombros y le dio una de sus típicas sonrisas. —Ah, bien, Ren-kun la baja cada vez que la uso cerca de él, así que me he rendido. —Replicó, sonando solamente un poco preocupado por ello mientras cariñosamente acariciaba la pelusa que era el cabello blanco del bebé.

Apenas escuchando su respuesta, Sakura no podía dejar de boquear ante el desnudo rostro del Ninja que Copia. —¿Me repites cuántos años tienes? —Preguntó, un ligero sonrojo adornando sus mejillas.

—Treinta y seis. —Kakashi respondió, sin perder el tiempo.

—¡Mentiras! —Sakura gritó desde la cocina, y él se aclaró la garganta con culpabilidad mientras su hijastra fruncía el ceño.

—Esto es raro… —Murmuró. —Creo que deberías ponerte de nuevo la máscara…

Kakashi dejó salir un pesado suspiro y jaló su máscara de vuelta hacia arriba. —No puedo ganar… —Se quejó. —Primero, quieres que me quite la máscara, ahora quieres que me la ponga de nuevo. Y mientras tanto… —Abruptamente fue interrumpido por su hijo, quien le golpeó en la cara con su diminuta mano, entonces agarró la máscara y la jaló. Él suspiró. —Mientras tanto… Ren-kun cree que es un juguete.

—En mi opinión, te sirve de lección por molestar a todos esos niños durante todos esos años. —Sakura se interpuso cariñosamente mientras caminaba para unirse a ellos.

Para entonces, Ren había conseguido bajar la máscara, y procedió a meter dos deditos en la boca de su padre mientras el gran plan de Sarada para revelar el rostro del Ninja que Copia se desmoronaba en pedazos en su mente.

—Derrotada por un bebé… —Farfulló incrédulamente.

Riéndose ante su expresión de decepción, Kakashi cuidadosamente se sacó los dedos de su hijo, entonces hizo una trompetilla en la palma del bebé. Ren se río, y Kakashi sonrió y repitió la acción mientras Sarada continuaba viéndolos en algo no muy diferente al shock.

—Esto es demasiado extraño… —Dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Sakura atrapó la mirada de su hija y asintió mostrándose de acuerdo. —¿Verdad? —Se río. —¿Quieres cargarlo?

Pareciendo salir de su aturdimiento con eso, Sakura levantó la mirada con sorpresa. —¿Puedo?

—Seguro. —Kakashi dijo mientras cargaba al bebé hacia su hijastra y gesticulaba para que ella se sentara en la mecedora junto a la cuna. —Ten, sólo pon las manos bajos sus brazos y déjalo pararse en tu regazo. —Le instruyó. —Le gusta eso.

Sarada cuidadosamente envolvió los dedos alrededor del pequeño torso de su hermano y descansó sus embotados pies sobre sus muslos. Inmediatamente comenzó a rebotar, y un raro sonido de balbuceo escapó de su boca cuando ella se quedó viendo en sus ojos verde polvoso. —Es tan bonito…. —Sonrió maravillada.

Kakashi sonrió. —Aunque, cuidado con su puño. —Le advirtió, el orgullo en su voz obvio. —Va a golpear como tú y tu madre algún día…

Sin girarse de su hermanito, Sarada sonrió. —Le enseñaré por supuesto. —Prometió, y Ren le sonrió de vuelta, ondeando sus brazos mientras continuaba rebotando en su regazo.

Pensando que tal vez esta cosa de ser la hermana mayor resultara ser bastante divertido después de todo, Sarada lo acercó más y plantó un gran beso en una de sus regordetas mejillas. Para su deleite, él se río alegremente en respuesta.

—Sí, creo que nos llevaremos bien. —Murmuró para sí misma, y en el fondo, Kakashi y Sakura intercambiaron sonrisas propias.

* * *

 _8 meses después._

Habiendo finalmente terminado de doblar la ropa limpia, Sakura se paró ante la ventana de su dormitorio, mirando hacia abajo a donde Sarada conducía a un tambaleante Ren alrededor del patio trasero.

Tal vez no era particularmente sorprendente, considerando que él era indiscutiblemente la cosa más bonita que le había sucedido a Konoha en años, pero su hija parecía haberle tomado cariño a su hermanito en los meses desde que había regresado de su viaje con su padre. Había sido un alivio, porque aunque Sakura no había estado preocupada en exceso de que Sarada resentiría a su nuevo pariente, naturalmente había tenido algunas preocupaciones –después de todo, Sarada había sido hija única toda su vida, y Ren era solamente su medio hermano, el producto del matrimonio de su madre con el hombre por el que había dejado a su padre.

Pero sus miedos habían probado ser infundados; Sarada estaba más que feliz de jugar con su hermano cuando tenía tiempo entre misiones y sus amigos, y Ren adoraba a su hermana mayor… era claro en la forma en que siempre alzaba los brazos hacia ella si estaba cerca y por cuánto él sonreía en cualquier ocasión en que ella le diera su atención.

En verdad, sus hijos eran compañeros de crimen peligrosamente adorables, y ella estaba comenzando a sonreír ante el pensamiento cuando sintió dos fuertes brazos envolviendo su cintura desde atrás, y el aroma de Kakashi rodeándole.

—Hola. —Murmuró él, y ella se inclinó con facilidad en su abrazo.

—Hola. —Dijo satisfecha.

Él descansó la barbilla en el tope de su cabeza, y ella puso una mano en su antebrazo, y se abrazaron el uno al otro en un pacífico silencio por varios minutos, sólo observando a sus hijos.

Fue Kakashi quien rompió el silencio.

—Se ven solos, ¿No lo crees? —Preguntó de pronto.

—¿Solos? —Sakura repitió, confundida… parecían perfectamente felices para ella.

—Mm. —Su esposo aceptó, entonces dejó un beso con la boca abierta en su cuello. —Lucen como si pudieran tener a otro hermanito o hermanita para jugar…

Mientras hablaba, una de sus manos se aventuró furtivamente bajo su blusa para acunar uno de sus pechos por encima de su bra, y ella no pudo detener un grave gemido que escapó cuando él retorció su pezón… pero entonces se recuperó y levantó una ceja al reflejo de él en la ventana.

—Kakashi… —Le advirtió, alejando su mano de mala gana. —Los niños están justo ahí abajo…

Impávido, él regresó su levantamiento de ceja con una demoníaca sonrisa mientras movía la otra mano hacia entre sus pechos y a lo largo de su garganta hacia su barbilla, donde él usó los dedos para cuidadosamente inclinarle la cabeza de regreso contra su clavícula.

Su toque era tan familiar, tan sensual, que ella no podía obligarse a detenerlo, y él tomó la oportunidad para chupar ligeramente en su yugular.

—Podemos ser rápidos… —Canturreó seductoramente contra su oreja, entonces arrastró los labios a lo largo del costado de su cuello.

Sakura intentó protestar, pero en lugar de ello se encontró presionando su cuerpo contra el de él y levantando un brazo para enredar los dedos a través del cabello en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

—¿Otro bebé? —Murmuró casi ausentemente, ligeramente jalando sus mechones plateados cuando él mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Mmhm… —Él asintió, dejando que su mano vagara dolorosamente lento hacia su estómago.

Ella torció la ceja –en parte por su sugerencia y en parte por el placer de su lengua moviéndose sobre su oreja, ante el calor de sus labios en la esquina de su mandíbula.

—Para ti es fácil sugerirlo… —Consiguió decir, su voz volviéndose gruesa por el deseo y el agarre en su cabello se fortaleció cuando los dedos de él tentaron su camino bajo sus pantaletas.

Al parecer ignorando lo que ella dijo, Kakashi llevó la boca desde su mandíbula hacia su cuello para morderlo, entonces deslizó la mano entre sus piernas, corriendo los dedos a lo largo de cada muslo hasta que él alcanzó la parte de ella que estaba ya empapada con necesidad. Su aliento se cortó involuntariamente ante su toque, y ella tuvo que esforzarse para contener otro gemido mientras él deslizaba un largo dedo entre sus labios bajos.

—¿Qué era lo que estabas diciendo? —Sonrió presumidamente, su voz ronca mientras frotaba lánguidamente su dedo arriba y abajo en su hendidura.

—Mm… —Jadeó ella, y él comenzó a trazar perezosos círculos alrededor de su clítoris. —Pero _tú no eres_ el que tiene que – _ah-_ —Él tocó un punto particularmente sensible entonces, y la mano que no estaba en su cabello se aferró reflexiblemente a su brazo mientras luchaba por permanecer concentrada. —T-tú no eres el que va a tener que pasar por nueve meses… de embarazo – _mmm-_ y… veinti-tantas horas de labor…

Kakashi levantó la boca de su cuello hacia el borde de su oreja sin detener el movimiento de su dedo. —Te daré todos los masajes de espalda y pies que quieras…—Prometió.

—Ajá… —Dijo escéptica, su respiración constante volviéndose pesada cuando su otra mano se hundió bajo su bra para acunar su pecho.

—Iré a la mitad de la noche a comprarte dango para que lo pongas en tu sopa de miso… —Prometió, acercándola todavía más.

Aunque sus ojos se habían cerrado con el deseo incrementando, no pudo evitar el hacer un gesto ante eso. —Asqueroso…

Él sonrió contra su cuello. —Se te antojaron cosas extrañas con Ren-kun…

—…Eso es cierto. —Admitió jadeante, y él curveó el dedo dentro de ella, obteniendo un resuello y luego un gemido de placer cuando lo deslizó hacia afuera y luego lo empujó de nuevo.

—Incluso cambiaré más pañales… —Susurró.

Ante eso, ella alejó la cabeza para mirarlo por encima de su hombro, y su dedo, todavía dentro de ella hasta su segundo nudillo, dejó de moverse.

—No, no lo harás. —Dijo con la voz plana.

Él sonrió con vergüenza. —Podría…

Ella levantó una ceja incrédula, y él deslizó el dedo fuera de ella, entonces se inclinó para rozar los labios contra los de él.

—Ten otro bebé conmigo, Hatake Sakura… —Murmuró él, sus grises ojos careciendo de su habitual luz burlona y su seriedad combinada con el sonido de su nombre completo en su voz envió una fuerte emoción a través de su cuerpo.

—Tú… — _No estás jugando justo,_ quería decir, pero las palabras no venían, y en lugar de eso se encontró a sí misma sonriéndole suavemente.

Claramente sintiendo su victoria, él sonrió en respuesta y la giró en sus brazos para besarla profundamente antes de hacerla retroceder hacia la cama.

Ella rompió el beso cuando él la empujó contra el colchón. —¿ _De verdad_ quieres otro bebé? —Preguntó escépticamente.

Su expresión se volvió seria de nuevo, y él le acarició tiernamente con el pulgar su labio inferior.

—Esta no es la primera vez que hablamos de ello… —Apuntó, y cuando ella no respondió inmediatamente, él comenzó a dejar besos de su cuello hacia su estómago.

Ella frunció el ceño cuando lo vio levantar el borde de su blusa y corrió la mano en un círculo sobre su abdomen.

—Quiero verte embarazada con mi hijo de nuevo… —Dijo silenciosamente, y Sakura no pudo evitar que su pulso se acelerara ante la amorosa forma en que él vio su estómago cuando habló.

—¿Quién sabía que Hatake Kakashi era tal cavernícola? —Se burló en un intento de calmar su acelerado corazón, y él volvió sus ojos hacia los de ella mientras deslizaba su mano más abajo por su abdomen.

La mirada en aquellas profundidades carbón hizo que el deseo ardiera entre sus muslos, y él le dio una sabionda media sonrisa cuando comenzó a quitarle los shorts, dejando tiernos besos en su estómago todo el camino hasta que ella estaba levantando las caderas medio conscientemente para ayudarle.

Luego de que él finalmente pasara la ropa por sus pies, se sentó sobre sus talones y le levantó una de las piernas hacia su boca, donde se encontró con su mirada otra vez mientras rozaba sus cálidos labios contra su pantorrilla, luego los arrastró hacia el interior de su rodilla. Se formó piel de gallina a su paso, y él le lamió descaradamente mientras pasaba una mano tranquilamente por su muslo hasta la curva de su trasero y dejó que su pierna cayera de nuevo en la cama antes de presionar sus caderas contra las de ella.

Sakura no pudo contener un resuello cuando la tela de los pantalones que escondían su dura longitud se frotó placenteramente contra su clítoris, y sus brazos automáticamente se envolvieron alrededor de su cuello cuando finalmente se rindió e inició un beso ella misma.

Kakashi gimió contra su boca y empujó su lengua más allá de sus dientes para bailar con la otra mientras comenzaba a mecerse contra ella, cada vez que el grueso material pasaba entre sus labios inferiores, haciéndola desearlo aún más, y luego sintió su mano entre sus muslos, los dedos de él moviéndose a lo largo de su verga cubierta, y ella pensó que realmente podría perder la razón.

Él dejó que las contrastantes sensaciones de piel y tela contra y alrededor de su clítoris avivaran su deseo hasta que ella estaba gimiendo con necesidad, y cuando finalmente él metió la mano en sus pantalones para sacarse la verga y meterla profundo en ella, llenándola, estirándola, sus ojos se cerraron, y ella se aferró a sus hombros.

—Carajo… —Suspiró ella y comenzó a encontrar sus movimientos. —No importa cuántas veces hagamos esto…

Su voz se interrumpió en una serie de jadeantes gemidos, y él bajó la cabeza hacia su cuello.

—¿Todavía se siente increíble? —Finalizó él, su aliento caliente contra su garganta.

— _Sí_ … —Jadeó, agarrándose a él con fuerza cuando la cama comenzó a temblar con sus acelerados empujones y todo lo que era Kakashi superó sus sentidos.

—También quiero embarazarme. —Admitió, y él la arrastró a otro rudo beso antes de separar los labios de los de ella.

—Maldita sea, mujer, te amo… —Gruñó él, luego la besó de nuevo –duro- antes de que pudiera responder.

Sus palabras hicieron que sus paredes internas se contrajeran alrededor de él, y con la forma en que su pelvis estaba presionándose con su clítoris cada vez que él la penetraba, ella sabía que estaba cerca. Sólo medio consciente de sus acciones, ella rompió el beso, mordiéndose el labio inferior y luego lamiendo y chupando por su cuello y luego de regreso a su oreja.

—Hazme terminar, Kakashi… —Ordenó necesitada, entonces juntó sus labios de nuevo. Ella juraba que podía sentirlo ponerse más duro mientras su lengua giraba alrededor en su boca y sus dedos se hundían en sus hombros, y estaba tan excitada que casi dolía. —Hazme terminar… por favor… —Repitió, aferrándose a él desesperadamente. —Hazme ter- mm… dios… _ahora…_

Sus paredes internas estaban cerniéndose sobre él antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, y el calor corrió a través de su cuerpo cuando alcanzó el orgasmo.

—Mierda… —Ladró él, sus dedos fortaleciendo su agarre en su trasero, y luego él se hundió en ella tan profundamente como podía y se quedó quieto cuando su verga se contrajo dentro de ella y le llenó con su semen.

* * *

—También te amo. —Sakura dijo luego de que finalmente recuperara su aliento, una placentera niebla post-sexo todavía flotando a través de su mente.

Kakashi apretó su cintura y sonrió contra su clavícula, dejando que algo de su peso cayera sobre ella, y se tendieron así por un largo rato, envolviéndose el uno al otro, conectados tan cercanamente como dos personas podían estar.

Eventualmente, él levantó su cuerpo superior para mirarla. La ternura en sus ojos hizo que su corazón se retorciera con felicidad, y él se inclinó para besarla suavemente.

—Deberíamos vestirnos antes de que tengamos que explicarle a Sarada-chan de dónde vienen los bebés… —Murmuró él con una tentadora sonrisa mientras retrocedía.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco. —Ella ya sabe eso… —Murmuró, pero su boca se rompió en una sonrisa de cualquier forma.

—Ren-kun entonces. —Se encogió de hombros, deslizándose fuera de ella.

Ella se río mientras se sentaba y enderezaba sus ropas. —Él es demasiado joven para entender…

Kakashi le arrojó sus shorts a la cabeza, pero ella los atrapó con facilidad y le mostró la lengua.

Él frunció el ceño. —No tenemos tiempo para otro round, Sakura-chan…

Ella levantó una ceja. —O tal vez te estás volviendo demasiado viejo, _Jiji…_ —Se burló, mordiéndose el labio para contener una sonrisa presumida.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron, y la siguiente cosa que supo era que estaba tendida sobre su espalda con él presionando su cuerpo contra el colchón. Él mantuvo su mirada y movió la mano por su costado. —Si no te conociera mejor, _esposa…_ —Canturreó cuando sus dedos rozaron sobre su cadera para sumergirse entre sus piernas. —Creería que _querrías_ que te-

Él hundió sus dedos medio e inferior rudamente en ella, arrancando un gemido de sus labios.

—… _cogiera_ -

Sus paredes internas pulsaron alrededor de ella ante su oscuro tono, y él comenzó a acariciarla lentamente.

—de nuevo-

Él agregó su pulgar a la mezcla.

— _Justo ahora…_

Él le dio una sonrisa de suficiencia cuando le miró con enojo, pero él no detuvo sus tortuosos sentimientos… Él sólo continuó deslizando los dedos dentro y fuera de ella y rodando su pulgar alrededor del bulto de nervios que estaba todavía sensible por su anterior orgasmo hasta que ella estaba goteando sobre su mano y gimiendo con necesidad.

—¿Dónde están los niños? —Jadeó ella cuando las puntas de sus dedos presionaron contra su punto g.

Él lo frotó sin prisa una y otra vez. —Todavía afuera… —Dijo, y aunque su voz carecía de pasión, ella podía ver el deseo arremolinándose en sus ojos y podía sentirlo endurecerse contra su muslo, y ella le dirigió una maliciosa sonrisa antes de levantarse y llevar su boca rudamente hacia la de ella.

* * *

Diez meses y veintiocho días después, Kakashi sonrió satisfecho mientras Ino arreglaba su mano.

—Sabes, Hokage-sama. —La rubia dijo. —La mayoría de las personas no están así de felices cuando tienen doce huesos rotos en la mano…

—Ex Hokage. —Le corrigió automáticamente, pero todavía estaba sonriendo.

—Como sea…

Él relajó sus ojos entonces y miró a través de la habitación a donde su esposa estaba sentada en la cama de hospital, acunando en sus brazos a su recién nacida hija de cabello rosa mientras Sarada cargaba a Ren para que él pudiera ver a la bebé.

—¿Cómo podría no estar feliz? —Preguntó en silencio.

Ino siguió su mirada, y Sakura les echó un vistazo, pero sus ojos automáticamente se concentraron en los de su esposo como si su amiga rubia no estuviera ahí.

Ino sonrió suavemente para sí misma. —Ya veo qué quiere decir. —Aceptó, pero Kakashi estaba demasiado ocupado admirando a su familia como para escucharla.

* * *

 **N/A:** Más esponjoso que mis Pomeranians.

No, pero en serio, tenía la escena de Ren planeada un mes o dos después de que comencé a escribir esta cosa, y me estaba matando no compartirla porque había demasiado angst, y todo el mundo sabe que los bebés KakaSaku son la mejor cura para el angst… Más o menos quiero gritar cada vez que me imagino uno, y no soy del tipo de chica que grita… Ni siquiera voy a tener niños propios.

Como sea, me divertí escribiendo esto (Quiero decir, es un epilogo, ¿No?). Me tomó más de lo que esperaba parcialmente porque me olvidé de la avalancha de despedidas de soltera y bodas a las que tuve que ir (Junio… suspiro) y parcialmente porque la primera parte originalmente iba a ser algo como un resumen, pero entonces decidí hacerla como una escena de verdad, y entonces esa escena se suponía sólo tendría algo de charla sucia, pero por supuesto que mi musa estaba "No… ¡smut!" Así que entonces trabajamos más.

Un par de comentarios sobre el epilogo:

1)Tengo la sensación de que Kakashi tendría algo con la charla sucia… lee todo ese smut, ¿no?

2)Y aunque es básicamente un escenario poco realista que Kakashi sea capaz de volver a 'levantarlo' así de rápido luego de venirse… sólo asumamos que uno o los dos saben algún truco de chakra, ¿de acuerdo?

3)Y por último, no, Sakura no quedó embarazada esa tarde… No creo que incluso el chakra podría hacerla ovular en el momento. Así que se embarazó un par de semanas después… por eso los 10 meses y 28 días.

Y por ahora, un enorme gracias a todos los que apoyaron esta historia… Nunca esperé que la respuesta sería así, pero estoy muy contenta de que tanta gente la haya disfrutado. Voy a pasar un poco de tiempo respondiendo reviews; no quiero que piensen que no son apreciados, porque realmente lo son… básicamente soy adicta… Honestamente no tengo idea de qué voy a hacer ahora sin ellos… Supongo que tendré que intentar algo más para escribir, pero no sé ahora cómo iremos con eso. He pensado en continuar _Someone to Love,_ pero el Kakashi en ese fic es muy diferente al Kakashi en este (más joven, más oscuro), y me he enamorado con este Kakashi, así que haré tomará algo de ajustes para los que no estoy segura estar lista. Además, el plot necesita arreglos.

También he pensado en un ItaSaku, pero no lo sé. De cualquier forma, me temo que nada más irá así de suave como esta historia hizo…Vino de algún misterioso lugar que no sabía existía en mí… Y no quiero decepcionarlos.

Como sea, supongo que ya veremos. Mientras tanto, abajo hay un par de randoms y tontos omakes que pueden leer si quieren, o pueden saltárselos y dejar la historia como está. *Se encoge de hombros*

* * *

 _Omake 1: El primer encuentro entre Sarada y Ren – Una ocurrencia poco placentera._

Sarada había estado sosteniendo a Ren por varios minutos cuando su nariz repentinamente se torció.

—Um… ¿Qué es ese olor? —Preguntó lentamente, aunque sospechaba que sabía la respuesta y automáticamente comenzó a inclinarse lejos de su hermanito.

Kakashi ya se había puesto de nuevo su máscara. —Ah, sí… mi parte menos favorita sobre ser un padre… —Murmuró, frunciendo el ceño.

Sakura suspiró y caminó para tomar el bebé lejos de Sarada. —Si _tú_ crees que huele mal, sólo imagina lo que es para él… —Dijo a su hija mientras apuntaba a su esposo, quien estaba apretándose la enmascarada nariz. Ella puso los ojos en blanco. —Tomaré este.

Kakashi le miró con gratitud. —¿He dicho que te amo?

—Una vez o dos, creo. —Se burló, sonriéndole por encima del hombro cuando llevaba a su hijo al cambiador.

Los ojos de Sarada se movieron de uno hacia el otro adulto. —Ugh… —Tosió, una expresión perturbada en su rostro. —No estoy segura de qué es peor… El pañal sucio de Ren-kun o ustedes dos…

* * *

 _Omake 2: Sasuke – Un final (Más o menos) feliz…_

Habían pasado casi cuatro años desde que su matrimonio había terminado y un poco más de ocho meses desde que él había regresado a Konoha, cuando Sasuke se encontró a sí mismo sentado en un bar, cuidando la cerveza que ordenó mientras esperaba a que Naruto se le uniera. Su compañero de equipo debía haber estado ahí media hora atrás, y Sasuke estaba contemplando el irse a casa cuando una pequeña figura se sentó sin gracia alguna en el taburete junto a él. Él miró por el rabillo del ojo para encontrar a Hyuuga Hanabi estudiándole atentamente.

—Uchiha. —Le saludó de la nada, y él podía notar por su voz y el flojo agarre que tenía en su bebida que no estaba sobria.

—Estás ebria. —Dijo planamente, respondiendo a su mirada con una propia en blanco.

Ella se encogió de hombros. —Bueno, como debes saber, mi hermana y su escandaloso esposo el Hokage acaban de engendrar de nuevo, y los bebés recién nacidos no hacen el dormir nada sencillo… incluso si _están_ del otro lado del feudo… —Ella levantó su vaso. —Esto ayuda.

Después de verla vaciar el resto del líquido y hacerle gestos al bartender para que le diera otra, él se giró y tomó otro sorbo de su cerveza, y los dos divorciados se sentaron en un silencio no incómodo mientras él terminaba su bebida.

Algunos minutos después, habiendo vaciado la botella, Sasuke estaba a punto de dejar algo de dinero en la barra e irse cuando ella habló.

—Así que… ¿Dónde estás quedándote estos días? —Preguntó casualmente, revolviendo el hielo en su vaso y entonces chupando más del líquido transparente a través de la pajilla cuando lo miró.

El ceño de él se frunció. —Me conseguí un apartamento a unas calles lejos de aquí… —Replicó lentamente.

—De acuerdo. —Dijo con una sonrisa. —Vámonos entonces.

Él se le quedó viendo, confuso. —¿Qué?

Hanabi sólo puso los ojos en blanco, entonces se levantó y lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa.

—Mira, Uchiha, si no voy a dormir nada esta noche, va a ser por una mejor razón que un bebé llorón. —Declaró como si fuera obvio y abruptamente lo sacó fuera del taburete.

Atrapado fuera de guardia por posiblemente la primera vez en su vida, Sasuke no tuvo oportunidad de protestar, y para cuando ella lo arrastró por la puerta, él decidió que no quería de cualquier modo.

* * *

Seis meses después, Sasuke observe desde la cama como Hanabi se cambiaba en su camisola. Después de atarse el cabello, caminó hacia él y se trepó para sentarse sobre su cadera, una mirada determinada en su rostro. Automáticamente él puso las manos en sus caderas, y ella plantó una propia en el medio de su pecho.

—Mira, Uchiha. —Declaró, su voz seria. —Si voy a seguir quedándome aquí cada noche, es porque voy a ser tu esposa.

Atrapado fuera de guardia otra vez, Sasuke no tuvo tiempo de protestar antes que ella estuviera besándole de nuevo, y para el momento en que él le dio la vuelta y entró en su cuerpo, decidió que no quería hacerlo de cualquier forma.

* * *

 **N/A 2:** Lo sé, lo sé… El Omake 2 no es realista, y pueden elegir entre si quieren quedarse o si no quieren quedarse con ese final para Sasuke, pero por alguna razón, me gusta la idea de él siendo mangoneado por una mujer, y ¿Por qué no Hanabi? Creo que sería gracioso si ella fuera básicamente el opuesto a su hermana, así que así es como la escribí, y ya que sería no realista para ella no estar casada a esa edad como heredera de su clan, la puse como una divorciada… digamos que estuvo en un matrimonio político y finalmente decidió que tenía suficiente. Entonces entra Sasuke.

 **N/A 3:** Y eso es todo lo que escribí, amigos.

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

Por cierto, estuve haciendo cuentas y digamos que el periodo entre el nacimiento de Ren es de 14 a 16 meses luego de la boda entre Kakashi y Sakura. No sé si era necesario aclararlo, pero recuerdo que cuando yo lo leí en su momento no me cuadraban las cuentas jaja

¡Ah! ¡Finalmente! Oficialmente este es el fic más largo que he traducido, pero aquí estamos... Muchísimas gracias por apoyarme con este proyecto, y también, por supuesto, a **Kakashisgf** por permitirme traducir este trabajo (y ayudarme con el beteo de tres o cuatro capítulos jaja ¡Sin resentimientos! Ella estaba trabajando -y sigue haciéndolo- en un proyecto que podría confirmar en algún momento cercano).

No saben lo feliz que me hace terminar ya con otra traducción. En serio agradezco que hayan estado atentos semana a semana por la actualización; también les agradezco a las muchas personas que dejaron sus comentarios tanto en esta versión como en la original (sí, estuve al pendiente de eso y me encontré con muchos lectores dejando cosas bonitas en el texto en inglés). Gracias por regalarme tantito de su tiempo.

Una disculpa por tardarme tanto con este, aunque me prometí tomarlo con calma, lo cierto es que hasta hace unos minutos lo terminé -trabajé con él los últimos tres días-; pero aquí lo tienen. Lo he releído como cuatro veces, así que perdonen si hay algún error pero ya no doy para más.

Sobre mi siguiente proyecto... Lo prometido es deuda y me voy a aventar **_House of Crows_ **(próximamente en sus notificaciones como 'La Casa de los Cuervos') de **SilverShine**. También es una historia súper larga (más corta que esta, pero con muchas más palabras) y probablemente me lleve otro año, pero es un fic que disfruto muchísimo. Igualmente es KakaSaku, así que me tendrían muy contenta si pueden pasarse también a leerlo. No tengo todavía una fecha definitiva, pero no tardaré más de un mes en pasarme de nuevo por acá.

Y... eso es todo de momento. ¡Argh! No tengo más que agradecerles de nuevo ¡Un abrazo, y hasta la siguiente historia!


End file.
